My Life's Call For Help
by Denise88
Summary: This is a Seth imprint story. Christine Dylon meets Nessie after moving to Forks. She soon meets Seth as well and her whole life begins to change.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

My first day at a new high school was tomorrow. I was coming in, during the middle of the year as a Junior. How wonderful…. Since I had no choice in moving here, my mom told me it would be and "ADVENTURE" to try and make me feel better. My dad's company was transferring to this crappy town called Forks. Luckily we moved here during some kind of school break so it was easier for me to get settled, without missing anything else before I actually started school.

I had only moved here a week ago and it rained every single day. It was definitely going to take time to get used to, especially since we moved from Florida. My best friend was back in Florida, her name was Emon. We were together all of the time, that people started mix matching our names. That always made us crack up especially since we looked nothing alike! She was always the optimist, thinking positively, rarely unhappy. So she was trying to convince me that it was going to be great in this new town and that life would only get better with new experiences. I always found it easier to think negatively, so if the situation did go bad, it wouldn't be such a shock. She always got pissed when I said things like that but still love me.

I couldn't sleep, I was too nervous about tomorrow. It was hard for me to make friends, because in most schools if you were over weight, you were classified as, well a fat nobody. Don't get it twisted though. I wasn't obese like the people you see on those TV shows, but I mean I wasn't average either. was a size 16 or 17 depending on the store. Anyway, I needed Emon she always knew the right things to say at times like this.

By this point it was 3am, and I still couldn't stop the butterflies in my stomach from flying around; it was giving me a head ache. Sigh. What to do what to do? BENADRYL! I'm not addicted to medicine or anything but Benadryl always works. It takes away any pains and then puts you to sleep. I got up out of my bed and put on my favorite slippers. They were a bright green with my name, Cristy imprinted on them. I opened my door and walked down the hallway, trying not to wake my parents. I went down the stairs skipping the squeaky step and walked into the kitchen. I turned on the light.

The kitchen was a mixture of different shades of browns, designed by my mom. I actually liked what she did with it. I think the colors helped calm me down a little.

The medicine cabinet was right above the sink. I grabbed the Benadryl Chewables, took one and went back upstairs. I got back into my bed and slowly drifted to sleep. 

*************************************************************

"Cristy! Cristy! Get up come on it's your first day at school. Don't makes me come up there!"

Yeah mom great way to help me start my day off. Sigh. I always hated when she yelled my name. So frustrating. It was one of those times where you would probably laugh if you mom got hit by a bus.

"I'm up!" I practically yelled. I was waiting for her response about how I should talk to my elders, but I guess she decided to spare me today. I got out of my bed and noticed it was _still_ raining. Did it ever stop? I went into my bathroom and took a shower; I just let the warm water calm my nerves. After about 10 minutes, I got out and started to dry off.

What to wear, what to wear? I looked through my closet. I really should have done this last night. After a few minutes I decided on my favorite jeans. **They were skinnies, the only pair that actually made look skinny. My green tank top with my short V neck white tee to go over it, and my black converse. **I grabbed my bag and went downstairs. My mom was watching the news when I got in the kitchen.

"Hey Christy, do you want something to eat?" I wasn't starving but I could eat.

"Umm, yeah I'll just have some cereal."

My mom got the bowl and the spoon and put it on the table for me. I took the Raisin Bran Crunch cereal out above the microwave and the milk, and started eating.

I heard a deep sigh from my mom. I told her not to watch the news, it always made her feel depressed. Today it was about how this mother woke up to not find her 15 year old daughter in her room, and blood all over the floor. Me, not in the mood to hear about this, got up and put my bowl in the sink. I figured I could walk to school, since it was only drizzling.

"I'll see you later mom." She walked over to me and gave me a hug.

"Now Cristy I want you to try your best today at school, Ok?"

"Yes mom, I will. Don't worry so much." She let go of me and looked me in my eyes.

"I know I worry, but what do you expect. You told me all of those things that people said about your weight at the other school. I just don't want that to happen again." I didn't know how to respond so I just grabbed my book bag and my sweater, and walked out. I didn't usually tell my mom stuff about my life but that day Emon wouldn't answer her phone and I had to let all of my frustrations out.

"I love you!" I heard my mom call out. I just waved.

I put my sweater on and pulled on my hood. I needed to walk, to just clear my mind and relax. I know that if Emon were here she would be telling me to think positive, but like I said; thinking negatively was easier; less shock if it didn't go well. But, even thinking the way I do, I still had this hope that just maybe people would be nicer to me that I would make friends, and dear I say it ...maybe even have a boyfriend. And well, that hope was eating me alive because I just knew that some things just don't happen to me. I was just lucky to have a friend like Emon.

I could now see the school, Frok's High, and from at that exact moment, I knew that the first day of Hell on Earth was about to come!

The school wasn't that big, but this town was small so how big could I really expect it to be? I walked up the small pathway to the school and entered the main office. There was an older lady, maybe in her seventies that was doing something behind the desk, filing papers I guess. She looked up.

"Well you must be Miss. Dylon." She smiled. I guess I must be that one new girl in town.

"Yeah, but everyone calls me Cristy." My mom was Miss. Dylon sure as hell wasn't me. She pulled out some papers and handed them to me.

"Okay well this is your schedule and a map of the school, but it shouldn't be that hard for you to find the classes. I can see you have all honors so don't feel awkward if your main classes have few people. If you have any questions just talk to your guidance counselor; it should be on your schedule. Oh, here's you locker, and the locker number, and first period starts in about 10 minutes so you have some time to unpack your stuff." Man did this lady ever take a break. She was talking a mile a minute. I barely got everything she said.

"Thank you." I said as kindly as I could. I grabbed the papers and my lock and put it in the font patch of my book bag.

"Well Cristy, I hope you'll grow to like Fork's High School. It might be very quiet, but its very sophisticated." Well this isn't going to be an "ADVEBTURE" at all.

"Oh yeah, I'm sure I will love it; and thank you." She waved as I left the office and headed for my locker.

My locker was on the second floor in the east wing of the school. It took me a few minutes to find but I did. I opened the empty locker hung my sweater on the hook, and started to put my binders inside. I only kept the ones I need for the first three periods in my bag. I locked the locker and stuffed the combo into my jeans pocket.

As I was walking to my first period class, math, I saw a group of boys round the corner. One of them started to whisper something, and they all started laughing. I was starting to feel slightly uncomfortable when one of them started talking loud, pretending I wasn't there.

"I saw a really fat girl yesterday at Abercrombie and Fitch, and I just laughed at her, she thought she could actually fit into those clothes." They all started laughing, and I just looked down, tears slowly running down my face. Curse my damn sensitivity.

Right then and there I decided to do something that had rarely crossed my mind; I was going to stop eating, and let my body feed off all the extra fat. I was going to become an anorexic. Now I've never heard of a fat girl becoming anorexic, but anything was possible, right?

I could still hear them laughing down the hallway as I suddenly felt guilty for eating cereal this morning. I couldn't take it anymore, so I just ran. And if my day wasn't going great already, I bumped into this girl and with both fell to the floor.

"Oh my gosh I am so sorry, I didn't see you there! Are you okay?" This girl said to me as we both started to gather out stuff.

"Umm, yeah I'm fine. I'm really sorry I shouldn't have been running." My voice was cracking a little and I hoped she didn't notice. I grabbed my bag off the floor and looked at the girl. She was averaged height thin with a figure, and very beautiful, she could easily be mistaken for a model; no exaggeration.

"Are you crying?" Ugh my jig was up. I wiped my eyes with my hands and broke eye contact. By now the hallways were a lot more crowded and people were starting to watch our little encounter.

"Oh yeah there was just something in my eye." I lied. That was something you always hear in all the movies, now I just hoped she would buy it.

"Oh well I'm Renseme Cullen, but people just call me Nessie. Are you the new girl?" Oh my gosh; did everyone know that I was the new girl? I mean I knew the town was small, but damn!

"Oh, yeah I'm Christine Dylon, but umm, I go by Cristy." I tried to say it in a playful tone and a slight laugh. She chuckled a little too.

"Oh well it's nice to meet you! So where are you headed?" I pulled out my schedule and looked at it.

"Umm, math with Miss. Softmere." She suddenly looked slightly excited.

"Well that's where I am headed too! Come with me, I will take you there." We walked quietly down the busy halls before I decided to ask a question.

"Umm, Nessie," It felt weird saying her name. "Does the whole school know that there's a new girl?" I needed to know if I was going to be the center of attention until everyone got used to me.

She laughed. "Yeah, I know its going to feel uncomfortable for a few days, but people will get used to you. Hell, I would know, I was new freshman year!"

I laughed as well. "Well it's good to know, so I will be somewhat prepared."

We were now entering the classroom, and the woman, who I believed to be Miss. Softmere was sitting at her desk. We were late. The bell had already rung about 20 seconds ago. This wasn't a good way to start my first day.

As we entered the room Miss. Softmere gave Nessie and I an angry and surprised look.

"Excuse me ladies, do you realize that you are late?" As I was about to say something, Nessie spoke.

"Well Cristy here," she pointed to me, "is new and she was having trouble finding her class, so we looked at her schedule and I noticed that we were headed to the same place, so we walked here together." Damn I was going to say the same thing, just worded a little different. I was surprised at how quickly she came up with the excuse; Emon was always the one who said the most retarded things that made no sense. The thought of Emon made me smile. We always had a good time together.

The teacher interrupted my thoughts telling me to sit in the back row, and for Nessie to go to her regular seat. Everyone starred at me as I walked down the aisle. I was just happy that she didn't make me stand in front of the class and introduce myself.

Most of the stuff Miss. Softmere was talking about wasn't hard, just new. Surprisingly she a pretty nice teacher and it actually seamed like she enjoyed teaching math.

The bell signaled that it was time for second period. I put my books in my bag, pulled out my schedule, and got up to thank Nessie. She was near the door when I got to her. I tapped her on her shoulder and she smiled.

"Umm, I just wanted to say thanks for, you know, helping me out earlier." I really was happy that she helped me out, and that she was actually being nice to me even though I was the new girl.

"No problem! So, where are you headed next?" I didn't expect her to help me all day, but since we were together in math, we were bound to have a similar schedule.

"Ummmm I have social studies with Mr.-" Nessie cut me of and started to speak.

"With Mr. Michael's?" She sounded positive that it was him and she was.

"Yeah, do you have him next period too?" I asked hoping that she might.

"Yeah! Come on lets go!" I don't know why, but she sounded excited that we had classes together. I mean she had to have friends that she hung out with right? Even if she was mean, which she definitely wasn't, people would just hang around her because she's gorgeous.

As we were walking down the hallway we compared our schedules. We had 1st period (math), 2nd period (social studies), 3rd period (spanish), 4th period (science), 5th period (gym), 6th period (lunch) and 9th period (english) together. Seventh period I had orchestra, and she hand choir and eighth period I had home economics, and she had health. So we pretty had the same schedule.

Knowing that gave me a small hope that today wouldn't continue like it had earlier today.

We got to second period right before the bell, but Mr. Michael's wasn't there, so most of the class was just sitting around, talking. Nessie suddenly grabbed my hand and started pulling me over to the two girls standing near the window.

"Mr. Michael's always gets here late, but I want you to meet some of my friends." The girls were pretty, not as pretty as Nessie, but who was?

"So you must be Christine," one of the girls said, "I pictured you differently." What did she mean by differently?

"Yeah," the other girl cut in, "Well for one I didn't picture you being fat!" Both the girls started to laugh; I could fell the embarrassment quickly building within me. Then my throat began to feel like there was something stuck in it. I just walked away and sat in the back of the classroom. Nessie didn't even stand up for me. Sigh. But I didn't even stand up for myself so what could I really expect from her? My theory was right; it was easier not to hope because now I felt crumbled.  
Mr. Michael's walked in then and everyone sat in their seats. He started doing the attendance when he saw me and announced my presence to the class, as if everyone hadn't already realized that. I found out that the two girls who made fun of me were Anne and Reyna. They started chuckling when Mr. Michael's said my name. Nessie just looked down. I'm not going to say I'm not mad at her, because I am a little, but I mean I still wanted her to talk to me. Curse my damn hope.

"Ah , nice to finally meet you." Finally meet me? What the hell, the way he said it sounded like he was finally meeting his long lost sister.

Feeling a little awkward and at a loss for words I just smiled. I guess since he had came in late, he didn't want to waste anymore time be asking me to introduce myself so he just began.

At my old school we had already gotten to the Civil War, so I just let my mind wonder, I knew Mr. Michael's wouldn't call on me.

Anorexia. Anorexia. Anorexia. I kept saying this in my head over and over again. Trying to make it sound like a bad thing, praying that it could sound like a bad solution to my problem. I reminded myself of everything that I learned about it in health, but still I couldn't get my mind set to think this was a bad thing. I was fixated on this and I was going to stick to it. My thoughts were interrupted when Mr. Michael's said my name. Oh damn I was _sure_ he wouldn't pick on me; guess I was wrong.

"Umm, can you repeat the question please?" See, now he probably thought I wasn't listening, which I wasn't but a teacher should never be able to tell.

"When did the Civil War really start?" Oh thank God I knew this one.

Mr. Remore, my social studies from my other school, had hammered this into my classes head.

"The Civil War really started; well it _officially_ started when the South fired on Fort Sumter when President Lincoln was sending supplies to it." I smiled to myself a little knowing that Mr. Michael's wasn't expecting such a specific answer.

"Well, yes, you're right, very good!" I could now feel, and see the eyes of many of the student the class. Now they were mad at me for being smart. Can't I catch a break?

The bell rang then, and I grabbed my bag and practically ran out of the classroom. I was pulling out my schedule when someone called my name. It was Nessie. I kept walking, trying to ignore her.

"CRISTY WAIT!" She was practically yelled down the hallway. I didn't want to draw any attention to myself so I just stopped walking.

"I...I want to apologize for what happened with my friends back there. I... well they usually aren't... I mean they are but I didn't think they would be so... straight forward. I should've said something right then to them." What was she saying? That they were always mean but always tried to cover it up?

"I can't really blame you for what your...umm your friends did, and I couldn't expect you to stand up for me when I didn't even stand up for myself. But I do appreciate your apology." I was waiting for her to respond when her two so called friends, Anne and Reyna, showed up.

"Why are you talking to her?" Anne said with a hint of anger in her voice. I didn't feel like anymore criticism today, and it was time to go.

"Umm, I guess I will talk to you later Nessie." And with that I started to walk to my next class. I heard Nessie call my name again, and her voice wasn't calm anymore.

"Why are you guys acting like this?" That's all I heard before I turned the corner. A slight smile came on my face when I thought of Nessie defending me right then, but I quickly wiped it off my face. I wasn't going to let hope build in me again.

The bell rang and the classroom was down the hallway. I started running, and took a quick breath before I entered the room. Miss. Gomez, my spanish teacher, was already teaching as if the class had started 15 minutes ago rather than 10 seconds ago. She surprisingly smiled at me.

"Como estas? (How are you)" She asked. I was fluent in spanish, it was actually my first language. My mom was spanish, so we lived in Ecuador until I was eleven.

"Asi Asi. Por favor. (So So. Thank you)" She seamed to have forgotten that I was late, or she knew that I was new, and felt bad for me, either way I was in the clear.

It could tell that I would have to pay attention this period, because she would probably be asking me a lot of questions in spanish.

As she started to continue what ever she was doing before I came, she was interrupted again by Nessie. It was about 20 minutes into the period now, but she had a pass. I was starting to wonder how she got it, but I stopped, she seamed to be a very smooth talker and probably got it from one of her teachers. I saw her eyes look at a seat that was being used. I assumed that was her seat. She looked at Srta. Gomez, who seamed to understand.

"Sientase allodo de Christine por favor? (Sit next to Christine please?)"

"Si." Nessie gave me a weak smile as she walked to sit next to me. I returned it to her. She seamed to understand what Srta. Gomez said so, I whispered her a question in spanish.

"Hablas espanol?(Can you speak spanish?)" She looked at me and smiled. I mean obviously she could speak some spanish because she was an a spinish class, but she understood that I meant fluent spanish.

"Si" For the rest of the period we just whispered to each other in spanish, and answered any questions that Srta. Gomez asked at random.

Nessie explained to me what happened after I left her in the hallway with Anne and Reyna. Apparently, the only reason she hung out with them was because they were the only people who were being nice to her when she was the new girl, and she's hung out with them ever since. She said that they were never friends, but rather people who were always there. She also thanked me for freeing her from them, and said that she was stupid to stay friends with them for so long. At that I laughed and told her she wasn't stupid, and that everyone wanted someone to hang with. She gave me a thankful smile.

I was just in awe a little that she was telling me this stuff. Without any control, hope within me increased, and I felt okay. I begged it to go way but it wouldn't.

Before I knew it the period ended and Nessie and I were headed to fourth period science with Mr. Hastings.

The class was really close so we got there early. Nessie had to sit in her assigned seat, so I sat in an empty seat behind her. I was expecting to see Anne and Reyna when the bell rang, but I guessed they weren't in science honors. For that I was thankful, I needed another period away from them. I already had enemies and it wasn't even through with my first week of school.

The class dragged by slowly. I wasn't getting anything that Mr. Hastings was teaching, it just wasn't clicking, and he kept calling on me so I looked like an idiot. Nessie turned around and gave me a reassuring smile and I just put my head down in defeat. When I looked up Mr. Hastings was giving me a weird look. His eyes were filled with adoration, but his face showed confusion and anger. I looked away feeling awkward. The bell rang and Mr. Hastings started passing out our homework and outline for our new project at the door. I took the papers avoiding eye contact with him and waited for Nessie outside.

"Hey!" It was obvious that she was trying to cheer me up.

"Hey, I'm okay I'm just used to getting things, but it wasn't clicking." We started walking down the hallway headed for my locker. I needed to get my gym clothes.

"Yeah I know what you mean. Its not that hard thought, Mr. Hastings's just words everything in a complicated way. Don't worry you'll get it!" Nessie was starting to really remind my off Emon; mainly for the positivity characteristic. I smiled at the thought.

"What are you smiling about?" I didn't notice she was looking at me. We got to my locker and I pulled out my clothes.

"Oh nothing, you just remind me of Emon." Confusion covered her face.

"Emon is my friend back in Florida. You seam to always think positively, just like her." We were now in the gym entering the girls locker room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**Cristy's POV**  


Like most locker rooms, it smelt bad. I never understood why people couldn't take showers, or use deoterent, or something. Hell, even a body spray. I went straight to the bathroom to change, I wasn't about to set myself up to be made fun of especially since Anne and Reyna were in this period. I changed quickly into my navy blue bermuba cotton shorts, and a short sleeve white t shirt, along with my sneakers, and left the locker room. I walked over to my gym teacher's, Mr. Graff, office and asked him for a lock. He wasn't surprised to see me, and he actually had my locker number, lock, and combo put in a bag for me. Obviously he knew that the new girl was going to be in his class. I smiled at him and went back to the locker room. Locker number A107 wasn't hard to find. It was kind of in the middle of all the lockers. I put my book bag and regular clothes inside, and locked it. It placed the combo into my shoe; just incase.

As I was walking out of the row of lockers, Nessie appeared.

"Hey I was looking for you. Where did you go?" We were now walking out of the girls locker room and headed for the gym.

"Umm, I had to get my lock from Mr. Graff." Nessie started laughing. I didn't get what was so funny.

"Why are you laughing?" From the blush on her cheeks, I could tell she was now embarrassed.

"Well, it's stupid really." I gave her a pleading look and she laughed.

"Well don't you think that he should be a math teacher, because his name is Mr. Graff." She started laughing again, and I couldn't help but join her. Stupid things like that always made me crack up.

"WOW Nessie WOW! Are you serious!" I said, still laughing.

"I know it's corny, but come on it made you laugh!" She was still laughing, when Anne and Reyna came up to us.

"What's so funny?" Reyna's snobbish tone was really starting to get to me. I knew something was coming.

Half the gym was starring at our interaction with Anne and Reyna. News had obviously spread that Nessie and the evil snitches weren't friends anymore.

"Yeah, what's so funny? I want to laugh too." Of course Anne had to comment. They had really gotten to me today, and I was just about to curse them out right then and there, but Nessie started talking.

"Well, if you really want to know, we were laughing about your horse hair weave," Nessie, has ceased to surprise me all day, and the look on their faces, mainly Reyna's, was priceless, "did u get it at the 99 cent store, or did you make it with all that hair on you back?" I was on the verge of tears from laughing so hard.

Nessie pulled me away to get to our gym spots for attendance. I was still laughing when Nessie started to speak.

"That was so amazing. The look on their faces! Ha!...I really felt bad for not helping you out today in social studies. What they said was really mean, and they disserve to know what it felt like to be called out like that, so, I had to show them!" She was serious now, and I could tell she really did feel bad about what happened earlier.

"Umm, I don't know what to say. Thanks Nessie," I decided to break the tension, "So, does she really have a weave?" Nessie started laughing.

"Well I don't know, but now half of the kids in the gym think she does! And you know how quick things spread in this school." I was laughing even harder now, but was interrupted by Mr. Graff, doing the attendance.

Gym passed by quickly, I guess because me and Nessie we having a lot of fun. Besides some dirty looks, Anne and Reyna had stayed clear of us, even while we changed in the locker room. I was sure that they were going to get back at us eventually, but for the rest of today we were good.

Nessie waited for me to finish changing outside. It was now 6th period, lunch time. I usually made decisions and planned them out so I knew how to handle any situation that came up, but this anorexia decision, that I decided to stick with, was an all of a sudden type thing. Nessie would wonder why wasn't eating right? I couldn't tell her that I've decided to be an anorexic; she would probably yell at me like a five year old and tell me all the bad things that could happen. Nope I wasn't going through that. I could tell her that I had a disease and could only eat one meal a day, but that sounded stupid. I would just tell her that I wasn't hungry, at least until I came up with a better excuse. I had been stuck in my own thoughts that I didn't even realize Nessie talking to me.

"Hello Cristy? Earth to Cristy! Hello are you there?" She looked like she was getting impatient.

"Oh sorry, I get really caught up in my thoughts." She smiled.

"I know what you mean. So, what were you thinking about?" Think quick!

"Umm, I was wondering where we were going to sit?" I lied, but she bought it.

"Well, Cristy if you haven't noticed, this school is really small, so I doubt it will be hard for us to find a table." I laughed.

"No, I just figured, you probably sit with Anne and Reyna, so yeah." In this school there were 4 lunch periods, 4th, 5th, 6th, and7th, but they were for each grade, so all juniors had 6th period lunch.

"Oh, I see, but like I said we can find a table away from them." I smiled. We entered the lunch room, and ended up sitting at this smaller round table near one of the huge windows. When the bell rang, the students started to get online to buy lunch.

"Aren't you going to get something to eat?" Nessie was curious.

"Umm, I'm not really hungry, more so thirsty. My mom made a huge breakfast this morning. She does things like that when she's nervous." Please believe me please believe me.

"Oh, I know what you mean; my grandma always cooks a lot, but even when she's not nervous." I smiled. I was just happy she believed me. As I searched for my water bottle in my bag, Nessie pulled out this metal cup with a cover, and stated to drink out of it with a straw.

"What is that?" I was very curious right about now.

"Oh," She let out a slightly nervous laugh." I have a umm... digestive passage thingy, going on and my body can't really digest whole foods, so this is like a drink with all the nutrients my body needs. It's in a metal cup to keep it safe, you know, germ wise." I suddenly felt guilty, she as telling me all this stuff about her, and I just lied straight to her face. I mean she probably had to tell a lot of people why she was drinking out of a metal cup, but still I felt bad.

"Oh well are you going to like be okay?" She looked at me and smiled.

"Yeah, I'm going to be fine, as long as I have at least 3 of these a day, I'm good!" After that, Nessie and I spent the rest of the period getting to know each other better. She told me about her family. They seamed very nice and normal, except for her Aunt Alice, she seamed kind of crazy. I told her about my dad and mom, and my life back in Florida, which was mainly me and Emon. Thankfully she didn't get jealous, she was more so happy that I had a good friend.

The bell signaled that lunch was over. Nessie and I walked to the music wing. My class, orchestra, was literally across the hallway from her choir class. As we were about to separate, Nessie pretended to cry. I laughed at her.

"This will be our first time splitting up!" Nessie was hilarious.

"I know", I sniffled and Nessie laughed, "but we can make it through. For the better of mankind!"

"No, I won't leave you." We were both cracking up now and I guess it was loud enough for Nessie's choir teacher, Miss. Cameron, to hear.

"Excuse me ladies we should be getting to our classes and not wasting time laughing." Nessie and I made a quick face at her. Well at least I knew why she was still a Miss, and not a Mrs. I laughed in my head then waved goodbye and entered Orchestra.

I walked into a big loud room with a bunch of kids getting their instruments. I looked around for my teacher, Mr. Lui, and found him near the lockers.

"Umm, Hi I'm Cristy, and this is my first day here so I need an instrument." At first, his face looked like he was trying to figure out who I was, but then the light bulb clicked in his head.

"Oh you're Christine Dylon, you play the cello right?" He seamed happy to have a cello player. I assumed there weren't that many.

"Yep!"

"Okay, well then lets go get your instrument, and get you settled!" I followed him to a door next to the row of lockers. The sign on the door said "Cello and Base Head Quarters", that was cute. He assigned me a dark drown cello, it looked brand new, and I loved it. I guess he saw my facial expression and choose to say something.

"Ahh, you like it! We got it yesterday; brand new! Your music teacher from your other teacher, Mrs. Glider, said that you were the most talented student that she's ever had," I felt the smile spread across my face," So, we decided to save the new cello for you; she said that you would most definitely appreciate it." I was so surprised. I've been playing the cello since I was nine years old, I loved it so much. Whenever I got stressed I would play and end up creating something.

"Oh my gosh! Thank you so much. This means a lot to me! I can't believe this!" Mr. Lui laughed at me.

"Well just don't disappoint!" He smiled.

"Oh I promise I won't!" Once we left the "Cello HeadQuarters", Mr. Lui handed me a red binder with all the music that they had played so far, and then pointed to a seat next to this boy.

"That's your seat, next to Jamie." I nodded, grabbed my cello and the binder, and walked towards the seat. Jamie was tall with a short brown hair. His eyes were a navy blue, almost black, and he had an earring in his right ear. He kind of had that skater dude look, and wasn't that bad looking.

Since his binder was already on the stand, I put mine under the chair and set myself up with the cello, lowered the end pin a little, and putting it in the rock stop.

"Hi, you must be Christine Dylon." By now, I had gotten used to all of the people knowing who I was.

"Yeah, but I go by Cristy." He just looked at me then looked down.

"Oh." Well that was probably the shortest conversations of my life.

Orchrestra was pretty quiet, well obviously besides all the instruments playing. No one really talked they look so bored and depressed by the fact that they had to be here for forty-five minutes. The music that they played was really easy for me, so I ended up being bored just like everyone else. But every time Mr. Lui looked at me I made sure he couldn't notice it.

About 5-8 minutes before the dismissal bell rang Mr. Lui had everyone put there instruments away and pack up. The kids were just talking around the classroom now, when Nessie came in.

"What are you doing in here? The bell didn't even ring yet!" I was really happy and surprised that she was here, but I still wanted to know. Nessie smiled.

"Well, I told Miss. Cameron that I needed to get a drink, but since there is like only 5 minutes left I just took my bag and came in here. I figured you might feel awkward because you don't know all these people yet." Wow, she actually thought about how I might be feeling. Most people just think about themselves, which I guess is somewhat normal for our age.

"Umm, well thanks for being so thoughtful!" Just them the bell rang and Nessie helped me find my next class, Home and Careers.

"Okay, we're splitting up again, but this time it's serious because Anne and Reyna are in this class." She looked serious. Sigh, and just when my day was getting better.

"Oh okay, But I'm not really worried, I think that they are kind of scared of us right now. They probably won't harass us again for at least another day." I was confident in what I said, why would they want to start something _again_?

"I hope you're right." Nessie said with a slightly higher pitch at the end.

"Okay well, I got to go in the classroom, and you have to get to class." She had an amused look on her face.

"Cristy, don't worry about me being late, I have so many ways to get out of being late. For example; the new girl needed help, and so I had to help her." She was right was an easy excuse. She left, and I went into the classroom.

I walked into the classroom and straight to the teacher, Miss. Manas.

"Excuse me I am ne-" Miss. Manas turned around and looked at me.

"You must by Christine! What a pleasure to meet you?" She seamed nice, but was way too happy for eighth period, but I still smiled.

"Yes, and it's nice to meet you too!" She was still smiling at me.

"Well, I'm Miss. Manas, and your seat is over in the corner next to.." she pointed her hand to the back corner and started snapping her fingers as if the name was right on her tongue. I followed her finger. Holy Sugar Honey Iced Tea. Anne.

"Oh you know her?" I guessed I said her name out loud.

"Umm, you could say that." She smiled at me again; it was starting to get to me.

"That's great. So all you need for this class is a folder, loose leaf paper, and a pen. Bring that in by Monday, that's when we start our new topic."

"Okay I will, is there anything else?" I knew there probably wasn't, but I'd rather ask her point less questions than sit next to the devils child.

"No, that's it!" I began to steadily make my way to the seat. I figured that she wouldn't bother me anymore today, but my confidence in that was decreasing the closer I got to her.

When I finally got to my seat Anne was staring me down like a step child. I looked away and just sat in the chair.

"What the hell do you think your doing?" Anne was obviously surprised and angry by the fact that I had to sit next to her. 

"You really think that I actually _want_ to sit next to you?" I should have spoke up when Miss. Manas had me sit next to her; to late now. Before she could answer Miss. Manas started the class.

She had us all go to the back of the class for a cooking demonstration. She was teaching us how to make Apple Pie; it was simple if you had some clue about cooking. Miss. Manas had me put the pie in the oven and asked me to take it out when it beeped. The class went back to their seats while we waited. Sitting next to Anne again was annoying because she was giving me dirty looks and I was really starting to get pissed. I mean she was the one who had to start stuff. When the oven beeped I took out the pie and put it on top of the oven. Miss. Manas came over and started to cut it into 16 slices so everyone could have one.

"Cristy, would you like a slice?" No, I wasn't going to eat anything. But it smelled so good. This was my challenge; would I eat it or have enough will power to leave it there?

"Umm, no thanks, I just had lunch." I mentally congratulated myself. I didn't eat, and I didn't lie.

"You sure it is really good!"

"No I'm fine. Do you want me to help put the slices on napkins?" Hopefully that would distract her from tempting me.

"Would you mind? That would really be helpful!" I nodded and put a slice on every plate. 

Class was over a few minutes later and I left, headed for English with Mrs. Nutra, and most importantly, Nessie. Last period!

I couldn't help but think and doubt that my, well my growing friendship, with Nessie was going to break down and crumble into little pieces. That was what happened to me before I met Emon. I had a friend, or so I thought, and they would just leave me. Sometimes it wasn't their fault and other times it was. I pushed that thought to the back of my mind as I saw Nessie approach.

"Hey! How was Home and Careers?" I smiled at her.

"Well besides the ugly looks from Anne, everything was good." We walked into the classroom.

"Good, I will admit that I was worried. I thought she would make fun of you again." She had a serious look on her face.

"Well, no need to worry she didn't." We walked to the back of the classroom and sat down next to each other.

The teacher walked in and started taking papers and folders out of her bag, then started doing the attendance.

"Joan Chilinder, Emily Crea, Renesme Cullen, Ruby Daffron, Zachary Egan, Piper Eli..." I raised my hand, and said excuse me while she was talking. She nodded her head giving me permission to talk.

"Well you didn't call my name." I figured there was probably an error in the attendance sheet, but I didn't want it to be a cut.

"What's your... Oh you're Christine Dylon, right, the new student?" I smiled.

"Yep, that's me!" I said, a little too enthusiastically.

"They must have forgotten to put your name on my attendance sheet. Spell your name out for me please."

"Christine, C-H-R-I-S-T-I-N-E Dylon, D-Y-L-O-N"

"Alright thank you. I will have the office fix that." She finished the attendance for the rest of the class then called me up.

"Miss. Dylon would you mind coming up here and introducing yourself?" Did I really have a choice? No, so why do they ask. I nodded my head and walked to the front of the class. Nerves hit me hard like a slap in the face, and the sad part is that there were about eleven kids in the class.

"Well, umm I'm Christine Dylon, but you can just call me Cristy. I moved here from Florida and was-" I was cut off by a girl named Ruby. She had two long reddish braids going down her back, pretty long bangs, and braces. She would be really pretty if she did more with her hair, and moved the bang out of her face. You could barely see her eyes.

"Why did you move from one of the sunniest places in the U.S., to one of the rainiest places in the U.S.?"

"Well, my dad, he's a lawyer, and he got transferred here so yeah."

"What kind of lawyer is your dad?" Nessie, why did she have to ask a question? I smiled.

"He's a divorce lawyer." The class did one of those mindless "ohh" 's

"Umm my favorite T.V. shows are Boondocks, 106 and Park, and The Game." I shifted uncomfortably for a few seconds before Mrs. Nutra said thank you and let me go back to my seat.

From there the class was pretty boring. Mrs. Nutra gave us a new book that we had to read called Of Mice and Men. We had to make groups of four to plan out how many chapters we would read each night and what each person had to contribute to the project. Me, Nessie, Jamie and Ruby were a group together. We decided that Jamie (the same boy form orchestra) would write down any vocabulary words that he wasn't familiar with. Ruby would record important facts in each chapter. Nessie was going to write the summary of each chapter, and I was going to write down any questions that came to mind while I was reading. We did this, on top of the annotations. The project was due next Friday, but we planned to be done by next Wednesday.

When the bell rang we all packed our bags and left. We went to Nessie's locker then to mine. She gave me her cell phone number when we got to my locker.

"So are you doing anything after school today?" Nessie asked me.

"No, not really. I just wanted to catch up on the work I missed."

"Okay, cool. But if you get bored, or need any help, just call me." I smiled.

"Okay thanks." I closed my locker and we started to walk out the building.

"Do you need a ride?"

"No, I'm just going to walk; you know so I can clear my mind. But I'm _supposed_ to be getting my car next Saturday."

"Oh okay. Then I guess I'll see you tomorrow!"

"Yep! I guess you will." We laughed then we parted ways.

The longest day of my life was almost over. I sighed in relief.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**Nessie's POV **

After Cristy left I walked to my car. I loved my car it was a Black Ford Mustang Gt Roush Convertible, and thanks to Rosalie it had a wolf graphic on the side of it; always reminding me of Jacob. I got into the car, ignoring all of the stares and started to drive home. I really wanted to get home so I could tell my family about my day. Cristy was really nice, and I think I was actually making a real friend. I also really wanted to see my Jacob; my one and only love. In the beginning of the school year he told me that he had imprinted on me. That was truly the best day of my life, well for the most part.

********FLASHBACK********

"Jake I really don't want to go back to school!" I said as I walked out my closet dressed for school; curticy of Aunt Alice. It was my first day back to Forks High School, eleventh grade.

I was whining. I know I was acting like a two year old, but there was nothing exciting about school. Most people would at least go to see their friends, I mean I kind of had friends, but not really; Anne and Reyna. I wouldn't really call them friends. They are more like those people you hang with at school just so you aren't all alone. Anyway I didn't want to go to school to learn things I already know, and I definitely didn't want to have to have a bunch of immature boys stare at me all day. Ugh!

"Nessie just think of it this way. There's this year, then next year and then we're off to college together! You need high school transcripts to go to college." Sometimes I hated it when Jake was right. I still didn't want to go. Suddenly I felt two strong hands on the sides of my stomach, tickling me.

"Jake stop!" I was trying to be serious, but I couldn't help but laugh!

"JAKE!" I screamed, still laughing. If he didn't stop I swear that I was going to pee on myself. I tried to run but he was quick, and by now he had me pinned on my bed. He held my arms above my head, practically lying on top of me, holding me down, and was tickling me under my arms.

"Jesus J-Jake St-St-Stop! P-Please!" I couldn't even talk right. Usually he would have stopped by now. He was seriously going to pay for this. Then he suddenly stopped and I started to catch my breath. I noticed he still had his hands on my wrist holding me down.

"Jake you can let go now." As I said this, my eyes caught his. He was so adorable. I've had a crush on him since the summer before my first year of high school. It just got stronger as the years passed. Only now, it was really strong, but I wasn't going to do anything stupid that would make our friendship awkward. Jake was the most important person in my life.

We were staring at each other, and he still hadn't let go of my wrists. We were so close together, our lips about an inch away. The urge to kiss him was killing me. Just picturing how it…..Out of no where my dad yelled both mine and Jakes name angrily. Obviously he had heard my thoughts. Sigh. I guessed I disserved that. But why did he call Jakes name? What was he thinking? I decided to push that to the back my head; dad had never liked him. Jake quickly let go of my wrists above my head and backed up. He had a weird look on is face, so I decided to say something to kill the awkward silence.

"Jake," he looked up, "You know I'm going to get you back for tickling me, right?" He smiled.

"Oh I'm so scared!" He said with a bunch of sarcasm. I was happy that he went along with it.

We walked down stairs to see my dad waiting at the bottom of the steps.

"Nessie, can I talk to you?" I nodded and Jake went into the kitchen to eat breakfast. Grandma Esme always cooked him something good. I followed my dad into the living room.

"Nessie I kno-" I mentally cut him off.

"Dad I know I shouldn't have been thinking of Jake like that. I know you know I like Jake, but you can't tell him anything about my thoughts. I'm not going to let my feelings for him ruin our friendship. Please don't say anything to him. I promise not to think like that anymore!" I thought all of this, just to make sure that Jake didn't hear me. My dad nodded and I walked back into the kitchen. I wasn't really hungry but grandma had a cup of blood for me. I smiled at her, and took the cup. I told Jake that I would wait for him in the car. He nodded. Jake always dropped me off at school. Then he would drive to his High School in La Push. He was a senior this year.

As I was headed out the door I caught my dad putting his hand on Jakes shoulder. He only did that when he had to tell him something serious. I mentally screamed at him.

"DAD DO NOT TELL HIM ANYTHING!" He nodded and I went into the car. I drank out of my cup then put in a piece of special gum to take the stench away. By time I was done, Jake had gotten in the car and started driving.

"So, what did my dad have to talk to you about?" I was never really a nosey person, but I had to make sure my dad didn't say anything about what we talked about.

"I'll tell you when we get to the school." Now I was anxious, and I knew the drive to FHS was going to feel like forever; and it did. When we finally got there Jake parked, turned the car off, and turned to me. He looked worried.

"Jake what's wrong? If it's about the conversation with my dad, you don't have to tell me." It must have been whatever my dad had said to him because we were laughing and having fun less than twenty minutes ago.

"No, no, I think its time to tell you." He was looking down, so I lifted his head up so I could try to see the emotion I his eyes. He looked...pained.

"Its time to tell me what, Jake? Just spit it out!" I was really anxious now. I needed to know what he was getting at.

"You remember what I told you about imprinting right?"

"Yeah, you told me that it was some kind of fate love matching thing for werewolves, and you said that Quil imprinted on Claire. And Quil would always be there for her and as she got older their love would grow, evolve and get stronger." He nodded. Then it hit me like a hammer into a nail. Jake had imprinted on someone, and he was going to leave me. Sigh. This was bound to come some day. I kept a straight face; even though I had strong feelings for Jake I was going to support him in this imprinting thing. Even if it killed me; I loved him too much.

STOP! I yelled at myself. I needed to confirm this instead of jumping to my sadly logical conclusion.

"Jake did you imprint on someone?" He nodded his head, and looked down again. I pulled my emotions together and decided that I would breakdown later, but not now, not here. That would only make this harder for him.

"So, when are we going to meet this girl?" She was probably extremely hot and sexy. Sigh. Jake looked up, obviously surprised by my reaction, so was I.

"Well I think you know her already." Ugh. I thought of all of the girls I knew. I mean it could be any of them, right?

"Really well, you'll have to be more specific then that, I know a lot of girls. What does she look like? Is she nice to you? Have you talked to her yet?" I didn't really care about the answer to these questions. I just wanted to go in my room and cry.

"Well she has long, brown and beautiful wavy hair. She is the most beautiful person I have _ever_ seen in my life. She very nice to me, and yes, I've talked to her before." Who the hell was this chick? Now I was getting angry, and dangerously jealous.

"What's the girls name Jake I swear I have _never_ seen this girl before in my life!" I tried to say this in the most amused voice I could pull together. He looked at me seriously, his eyes bored into my soul. I needed to get out of this car. I was slowly losing my composure.

"Her name is, Renesme Cullen." I felt my eyes pop out of my head. What the hell did he just say?

"Excuse me, w-what's her name?" My brain was playing tricks on me.

"Nessie, I love you, I love you so much!" I repeated the name in my head. Over and over. Then I felt a tear slip out of my eye. Jake imprinted on me! He loved me! I couldn't believe it.

Jake took my hands urgently.

"Nessie are you okay." The tone of his voice told me he was worried. I nodded my head, and Jake wiped the tear from my face. His had lingered down my cheek very gently, and over my lips slowly. I looked at him so deep that I could almost see his soul. He slowly leaned in closer. I could feel his breath on my lips. His scent filled my nose. He was so perfect! I smiled a little and he did the same. I leaned in the rest of the way and our lips met. I felt the passion burst in my mouth. This was the most amazing feeling ever.

He left his hand on my face, but put the other one on my hip. I moved my hands around his neck, and tangled my fingers into his hair. I pulled him closer to me. I felt a tear drop to my face, but it wasn't mine, I opened my eyes quickly to see that Jake was crying too. I closed them back just as quick. He was now tracing his tongue on the bottom of my lip; asking for entry, and I let him in immediately. The kiss grew from slow passion to hot urgency. One of my hands moved down from Jakes hair and to the bottom of his t-shirt. My hands went under his top and slowly around his chest and back. I heard him moan against my lips. Jakes hand that was on my waist was now slowly moving up my skirt, and I felt my skin shiver with every move he made. I was starting to play with Jake's hair when my phone started to ring. I slowly pulled my lips away from Jake so that our foreheads were touching. My phone was still ringing, I would let it go to voicemail. Jake looked at me in the eyes with so much love that I could have passed out.

"Nessie," He was still trying to catch his breath," I love you so much." I smiled and the blush spread across my face. I captured his lips with mine again as I told him that I loved him too.

********End Of FLASHBACK********

That memory always made me smile, and even blush a little too. Anyway, I was approaching my house now, and started to repeat the "I Have A Dream" speech. I wanted my dad to find out about my day at the same time as everyone else did.

I pressed the garage button on my key and parked my car inside. I grabbed my bag, and entered the house. When I got into kitchen I heard voices in the living room. Everyone was there, even Jake. Then the light bulb went off in my head. Alice, her visions. She must have seen me, and know that I wanted to tell everyone. I smiled at her. I walked over to Jake and sat down on lip lap. He smiled.

"Hey Nessie!" I loved when he said my name. He made it sound like someone was dropping diamonds."

"Hey Jake!" My dad coughed loudly, ruining my perfect moment. I turned around and looked at my family.

"Hey guys, what's up?"

"Well we were hoping you could tell us." My dad was very curious as to why I was reciting a speech in my head. Alice must have been covering up her thoughts as well.

"Okay well today I met this girl named Christine Dylon, but her nickname is Cristy. She just moved here from Florida, and she's really nice, and funny, and I think I'm finally making a friend." I was rambling, but my family smiled. They hadn't really liked Anne and Reyna, and they were happy that I was now, after two years of high school, making a friend.

"So, are you going to let us see how your day went?" My mom asked. I smiled. Well duh! When I was younger, I had to touch a person so they could see what I wanted them to, but as I got older and practiced more, I was able to push it to people with out touching them. But they had to be within a certain area. I got up off of Jakes lap, and projected the events of my day out to everyone. After about three minutes the memory snapped back into my head, ending with me parking the car. My dad growled lightly at Jake as I sat back down on is lap. What had he been thinking?

"Nice joke Nessie, you know about the weave. That was hilarious. See Edward," Emmet was now looking at my dad," I told you, me rubbing off on her would me a good thing!" You could always count on Emmet to kill the uncomfortable moments. I laughed. Dad smirked at him, which only made me laugh harder.

"I know right."

"So when are we actually going to meet this Cristy?" What? I had never had a human friend in my house (of vampires) before. My dad laughed.

"Honey, nothing is going to happen to her if she were to come over. Calm down." I knew that but still it was kind of weird.

"Could she like sleepover or something?" That would be so cool. I've never had a sleepover with a human friend before. I was so excited.

"Of course!" I could tell that my mom was happy that I was making another friend besides Jake.

"Oh My Gosh! This is going to be so exciting! We can go shopping and get stuff for the sleepover. I have to start planning!" Alice my oh so bubbly aunt. I chuckled under my breath.

"Wait Alice, when is she sleeping over? Did you have a vision or something?"

"No, just instincts. Why wouldn't she want to come over to have a sleepover? It seamed li..." Alice stopped talking and her eyes turned all white. She was having a vision. Jasper was immediately by her side, with his hands around her waist.

"Alice, sweetheart what do see?" Suddenly Alice's eyes were back to normal; her vision had ended.

"Nessie, Cristy is going to call you in about four hours asking about a book called, Of Mice and Men. Her book doesn't have the first page and she wants to know if you could either read it, or e-mail it to her."

"Okay, thanks Alice!"

"No problem! Anyway I have to get back to planning this sleepover. Oooo I'm so excited." And with that Alice was gone. Everyone had decided to go hunting in Alaska but I wasn't hungry so Jake and I stayed home.

By now it was four o'clock, and Cristy would be calling around eight, so I figured I should start my homework. I got up pulling Jakes hand with me and we went upstairs. We always did out homework together in my room, but today I wanted to do it in his. We walked into his room and sat on his bed.

"I'm sorry about making your dad growl earlier after you showed us what happened at school. I was thinking about how amazing you were helping out Cristy on her first day. But I was mainly thinking about how beautiful you were!" He now had a very seductive smile on his face as he pulled me to his lap. I smiled and put my hand on his face to show him the day he told me he loved me! Suddenly I was turned around facing him, our lips so close, that only a sheet of paper would be able to slip through. His lips touched mine as he talked. I smiled; I couldn't help myself any longer! I pushed my lips against his with pure lust.

We kissed for what seamed like a minute, but turned out to be a more than that. We pulled away knowing that we had to start our homework, but mainly knowing, that if it went any further, and my dad found out, we were both dead.

Jake whined, obviously upset that we had to stop. I laughed and hugged him. Then we got started.

Math was that easiest, and I would be done with it quickly. It was just one double sided ditto, with twenty questions on what we learned today. I finished page ten in the Cold War packet during class, so that was one thing less to do. I was happy I decided to read the outline for the Science project, because I saw that it was due tomorrow. I couldn't really call what he gave out a project though. We just had to write two paragraphs about what we talked about in class today. With only two things left to do, I decided to study for my health test on the female reproductive system first, and then read the two chapters in Of Mice and Men.

I finished my annotations and the summary of the first two chapters. I pulled out my ipod and started listening. After about five minutes I was so bored. I tapped Jake.

"Jake I'm done. Do you want to do something?"

The astonished look on Jake's face made me laugh. He still wasn't used to me finishing my homework so quickly. It only took me an hour.

"Well Nessie, I'm hot a vampire, so I can't do my homework with supper speed." I laughed.

"Its okay, Jake, you'll get used to it sooner or later. So do you need any help with your homework?"

"Nah, it's easy, but there's just a lot." I was so bored I was willing to do anything even more homework.

"Well I could still help you. I could do some math, or, I don't know, write a summary for something. Jake I'm bored!" He laughed at me.

"Nessie, you just finished your homework like ten minutes ago! How bored can you be?"

"Obviously, bored enough to offer to do your homework!" He shook his head in amusement.

"If doing my homework will make you happy then," He looked through his book bag and pulled out a sheet of paper with a bunch of words on it, "Here, define these words for me." He gave me the paper and I pulled out some loose leaf paper and started to define the words. The 30 vocabulary words were done in about 15 minutes.

"Here, I'm done." He smiled at me.

"Thanks Nessie. Are you still bored?" He asked still doing his work; it looked like math. An idea popped into my head. I know Jake kind of…well really hated when I did this while he was working, but it was fun seducing him. I laughed at myself.

"You know Jake," I said as I slowly got up off the bed to stretch. He looked up, "today would you believe I was late to spanish?" I put my heads above my head and stretched knowing my chest would rise.

"Umm," he cleared his throat, "Teachers don't like it when kids come in late to their class." I liked knowing I had the power to turn his brain into mush.

"Yeah I know, my teacher wasn't impressed." He looked hypnotized, and his eyes were running over my body. I stood up straight and got onto the bed. I kind of crawled behind him, and pushed my chest up against his back, as I massaged his ears. He dropped his pencil and took a deep breath

"I wouldn't be impressed either?" I chuckled under my breath.

I put my mouth close to his ear and whispered.

"You wouldn't?" Now the funny part was about to come. I backed away from him casually, and sat back in front of him as if nothing just happened.

"I swear if I didn't have a pass, she would have given me detention." I looked up a Jake and he looked pissed. I smiled. I was laughing so hard inside, but it wasn't time to laugh out loud yet.

"Jake are you okay?" I couldn't help but let a little chuckle escape from my mouth. Then what happened next caused me to explode with laughter. He practically jumped on top of me. I was laughing so hard. He put his finger on my lips to silence he, and I wrapped my legs around his waist.

"Why do you do that to me?" He asked in a pained voice. I raised my lips to his ear, still chuckling a little, and kissed it. He took another breath.

"Why not?" I whispered. That was it. He gently but very quickly pushed me back down to the bed and kissed me hungrily. It felt so good when he kissed me like he couldn't get enough. Then I heard a noise, and I guess Jake did too because he pulled back.

"Damn," I whispered," They're back from hunting." With vampire speed I fixed myself, and open my drawing book and started to doodle. Jake fixed his shirt and started working on his math again.

My dad came straight through my window. I had gotten his old room, when I decided that I wanted to stay in the main house with Jake. *Picture the window from the seen where Bella and Edward are in his room*

"Hey dad." I said as innocently as I could ,"How was the hunting? Catch any Mountain Lions?" He looked at me suspiciously, but composed his face quickly.

"Hey Edward," Jake said, "We were just about to take a break. I'm hungry, and this math is starting to piss me off." And with that we went to visit grandma Esme in the kitchen.

After going downstairs and eating Jake and I came back upstairs, but went into my room. I was expecting a call from Cristy any minute to ask me about the English book. And, as if on cue my phone started to ring. Jake handed it to me.

"Hello?"

"Hey Nessie its Cristy. Umm are you busy?"

"No, what do you need?"

"Well, my Of Mice and Men book is missing the first page, and I was wondering if you would mind reading it to me, or e-mailing to me?" Her voice let me know that she felt was awkward asking me for this.

"Sure! It would be easier to e-mail it to you. Can you give me your e-mail address? And I could send it to you right now?"

"Yeah, it's P-E-B-E-L-Z-Z-(underscore)-L-O-V-E-(underscore)-4-E-V-A- ."

"Okay I got it. It should be in your inbox in about 5 minutes."

"Okay. Wow! Five minutes? There's no rush like I'll be up for a while, its only 8. "

"No, no, it's not a problem. My Aunt Alice is a really fast typer."

"Oh okay! Well thanks Nessie, I really appreciate this. I'll see you tomorrow!"

"Yeah I'll see you tomorrow. Bye!"

"Bye!" Then the line went dead, and Aunt Alice was in my doorway. Jake chuckled.

"Aunt Alice could you please type up the first page of the book for me? Please? Please? Please? You're the fastest, and you never make mistakes when you type." She stood there thinking and I heard my dad laugh from downstairs.

"Only if you let me pick out every outfit you'll wear until next Wednesday, _without_ any arguing. And when you have your sleepover, I'm allowed to help out." Did I really want to do thi? Sigh. I think Cristy was worth it.

"Fine, and did you have a vision about the sleepover?" She nodded her head and I screamed in excitement.

"Okay, so when's she coming?" I asked a little excited myself

"It is either this Saturday, or next Saturday. Anyways, where's the laptop, I need to type this so I can pick out your outfits and get ready for the sleepover!" She was just a bit too excited about this. I pointed to my desk and she was off.


	4. Chapters 4 5 6 7 8 9

**Chapter Four **

**Cristy's POV  
**

My walk home from school helped me clear my mind.

All the things that had happened in the seven hours I was at school, amazed me. There were probably people who thought of that as a normal day, but to me, the quiet one who kept to herself, my day was crazy!

I got home in about ten, maybe fifteen minutes and walked inside to see a note ok the back of the front door. I always thought that was the best place to put a note, because you have to close the door.  
_**  
Dear Cristy,  
I went out to do some shopping. If I'm not back by time you get home, I just want you to take out the ground beef in the freezer. I need it to defrost; I'm making tacos tonight! I hope you're hungry. Your dad said the office was quiet today so he will be home early. I can't wait to hear how your first day was! I'll see you when I get home!  
Love, Mom  
**_  
UGH. The mention of tacos made my stomach rumble, and I was reminded of how hungry I was. I hadn't eaten since this morning. I've heard that chugging down as much water as you can at one time will make you feel full, so I went and tried it. After chugging down the fifth cup of cold water my stomach hurt, but it was the pain you get from being full. I was happy that it worked, but sad that even though I wasn't hungry, my stomach still hurt. I looked at the clock; 3:34pm. Sigh. I walked to the freezer and pulled out the ground beef when I realized something. How was I going to get through dinner?

My family wasn't the type of family that set the table and had discussions during dinner; most of the time it was just my mom and I because my dad usually worked late. But when he was home in time to eat, we would watch a movie in the family room, together, and talk about our day.

If I had decided to do this anorexia thing back in Florida, I would have just said, I ate at Emon's. But that obviously wasn't going to work. I sat down on the chair in the kitchen and brain stormed. I had to come up with something that wouldn't hurt anyone's feelings. What to do? What to do?

After a few minutes of thinking, I settled on two possible solutions. Both of them consisted of me lying. I hated lying to my parents, especially my mom; all she ever does is care for me.

****************************************************************  
**SOLUTION #1**- I could tell her that I made some friends, and they invited me to hang out after school, so I wasn't hungry.  
NEGATIVE POINT (beside lying)- The ground beef would have never defrosted and my mom would be mad.  
POSITIVE POINT- My parents would be happy that I made friends.

**SOLUTION #2**- I could pretend to have fall asleep in my room.

NEGATIVE POINT- I wouldn't get to really spend time with my dad. He always made fun of the actors while we watched the movie.  
POSITIVE POINT- The ground beef would be defrosted, and my parents could eat and spend some time together. Also, I wouldn't have to make up some lie about how my day at school was tonight.

In the end I decided on Solution #2. My parents really needed some time together, and I would have more time to come up with a believable lie about my day at school.

I grabbed my bag, and headed upstairs to my room. I threw on a pair of loose sweats, and a t-shirt. I jumped onto my bed and dumped all of my homework out of my bed; therefore when my mom got home she would think I fell asleep while deep in my homework.

I decided that I wanted to start with my English homework, but when I opened the book the first page wasn't there.

Well this sucks. I thought to myself. I would call Nessie later when my parents were watching their movie. On my bed I saw my math homework so decided to do that. The ditto was double sided, with twenty questions, but they were easy. In Social Studies, I had to complete up to page ten in the packet. Thank God I paid attention to Mr. Remore back in Florida. He was really helping me today. Next was Science. I looked at the assignment sheet for the project to find out it was not only due tomorrow, but I had to write a summary of what we had learned today in class. UGH! I was with out a doubt going to fail this. I had _no_ clue what Mr. Hastings was talking about in class. I debated on calling Nessie, but decided against it. I was already going to call her later to help me out with the English book. I didn't want her to think I was one of those lazy bums that got their work from everyone else. I would have to stick it out. I pulled out my laptop and researched, and came up with the best summary I could. Now with that done, I grabbed some loose leaf paper and a spear folder from my desk. I wrote Home and Careers on it, including my name, period, and teacher.

By now it was around 4:45, and I was bored. I took out my laptop again and went on AIM, hoping Emon would be on, but she wasn't. Right then I heard the beeping noise that came when the front door was open. Mom was home. Trying to be as quiet as possible, I closed my laptop and laid down on my pillow.

"Cristy! I'm home!" I could hear the excitement in her voice. Probably ready to hear how my day went. When I didn't answer, she called me again.

"Cristy sweetie, where are you?" She was now coming upstairs, when my eyes started to feel heavy. I hadn't noticed how tired I actually was. Without fighting it I closed my eyes knowing I would have to anyway because my mom would soon be in my room. The last thing I heard was my mom's footsteps coming closer to my room. I had fallen asleep.

************************************************************************

Loud laughter from downstairs woke me up. I looked outside to see it was pitch black. How long had I been sleep? I wiped my eyes and went into the bathroom to wash my face. The clock said 7:52. Ugh. I was out for about four hours. I quietly walked out of the bathroom and into the hallway. I could see mom and dad snuggling next to each other on the couch, watching a movie. And by the sound of their laughter, it was very funny; they looked so cute together! Then it hit me like a foot on a bug, my plan had worked. I smiled at myself and went back into my room. All of the book and papers that were on my bed, were now neatly stacked on my desk. Mom, she always wanted me to be comfortable. I noticed the Of Mice and Men book on top of my laptop, and remembered I had to call Nessie. I got on my bed and pulled out my Sidekick 09'. My parents gave it to me the day they told me that we were moving. They were slick, I will admit. My dad told me that it was an addition to my ADVENTURE that would happen in Forks. He was totally biting off of my mom when he said that. Anyway, I pulled out my phone and called Nessie.

"Hello?" I heard Nessie say as she picked up the phone.

"Hey Nessie its Cristy. Umm are you busy?" I didn't want to interrupt anything that she might be doing.

"No, what do you need?" She was so nice.

"Well, my Of Mice and Men book is missing the first page, and I was wondering if you would mind reading it to me, or e-mailing to me?" I realized how awkward asking someone to read to you over the phone was.

"Sure! It would be easier to e-mail it to you. Can you give me your e-mail address? And I could send it to you right now?"

"Yeah, it's P-E-B-E-L-Z-Z-(underscore)-L-O-V-E-(underscore)-4-E-V-A- ."

"Okay I got it. It should be in your inbox in about five minutes." Wow that was quick.

"Okay. Wow, five minutes? There's no rush like I'll be up for a while, its only 8. "

"No, no, it's not a problem. My Aunt Alice is a really fast typer."

"Oh okay! Well thanks Nessie, I really appreciate this. I'll see you tomorrow!"

"Yeah I'll see you tomorrow. Bye!"

"Bye!" Then the line went dead. My email address was connected to my phone, so when I received it, I would just read it off my phone.

Exactly five minutes later, my phone vibrated, letting me know I got a new email. It was from Nessie.

_**Hello Cristy,  
This is Alice, Nessie's aunt. I'm so excited that you and my Nessie are friends! I know that I will soon get the honor to meet you, and I hope you like shopping because we will, be doing a lot of that! Well here is the first page of "Of Mice and Men". I attached it as a file! Enjoy!  
Love, Alice.**_

Alice seamed...nice. But it was obvious that she was excited, from all the exclamation points she used. I wrote back to Nessie.

_**Hey Nessie, thanks for getting your Aunt Alice to type it for me. Please tell her I said thank you, and that I can't wait to meet her too. She seams...like a very excited person! Well I got to go, talk to you tomorrow! PCE**_

After I sent the message, I finished up my homework writing down the annotations, and any questions that came to me while reading the first two chapters. I was finished at around 9pm. I peaked outside my door and into the hallway to see my parents now kissing on the couch while the movie credits were on. If I were younger I would have been all "ewwww, that's nasty" but I was a lot more mature now, and was happy that my parents were in love. Emon's parents had gotten a divorce, so now all these little signs of affections made me appreciate them more. It even made me jealous; would I ever find a man who would love me unconditionally? My thoughts were interrupted by my stomach. I was so hungry. Damn! I should have bought a water bottle upstairs with me. I started to rub my stomach, thinking that it would help. SIGH. I needed my parents to go to sleep so I could get some water, and maybe even some Tums. Coming to the conclusion that I had to distract myself, I looked through my closet, trying to find something to wear to school tomorrow.** I decided on a 3/4 blue plaid shirt, with a blue tank top to go under it, and my blue converse. I picked out my long heart necklace, and a silver bracelet to go with it.**

I could hear my parents coming upstairs now, so I quietly went back to my bed, still pretending to be sleep. When the door opened I was surprised to hear my dad's voice. My mom was always the one to check in on me before she wet to bed. 

"Cristy are you awake?" I didn't move.

"I guess we'll have to tell her tomorrow honey." He said to my mom as he closed the door. What did he have to tell me? I was really curious! A bunch of possibilities ran through my mind, but I couldn't come up with a reasonable answer.

About a half an hour later I figured my parents were sleep so I go out of my bed and put my "Cristy" slippers on. I walked down the steps skipping the squeaky step and went into the kitchen. I got a water bottle from the shelf and filled it up with some water, and took three Tums from the medicine cabinet. I chugged the water bottle down my throat again and that same pain from earlier consumed my stomach. I filled my water bottle up again and went back upstairs. I sat on my bed and flipped open my laptop. I plugged in my ipod touch and downloaded songs on to it from itunes. I added my new favorite song Fall For You by Secondhand Serenade, as well as No Games by Serani, That's Not My Name by Ting Tings, Second Chance by Shine Down, Best I Ever Had by Drake, We Made You by Eminem, Adore You by Lil Rain, and So Fine by Sean Paul.

It was around 10:30 now and I had to pee, probably from chugging down the water bottle. I used the bathroom, and figured that I might as well take a shower while I was in there. I went back into my room and threw on some pajamas. I wasn't tired, but there was nothing to do so I just lay on my bed, wait from sleep to come.

I got to school early the next morning, skipping breakfast. It was Friday, and surprisingly, the sun was out. I sat at one of the lunch tables outside, and pulled out my phone, maybe Emon was up. I texted her, but there was no answer. I know school hadn't started yet, and she always answered her texts, maybe she was sick. I took out my book for English and started reading Chapter 3; I was definitely going to buy a new book that I could actually enjoy, for after school. The parking lot was starting to fill up with students, and I could see Anne and Reyna, giving me death glares. Then Nessie's car pulled in, and all the attention was turned to her, but mainly away from me. That gave me some relief. She got out looking like a model, and started walking towards me, stares followed her.

"Hey Cristy!" How I she was so happy this early escaped me.

"Hey! What's up?" She sat down and put her bag on the table.

"Nothing much, you?" Well besides my slowly growing anorexia problem, nothing.

"Nothing, Oh, thanks for e-mailing me the first page of the chapter. I really appreciated it." I was really thankful she was willing to do that after meeting me for _one_ day.

"Oh, no problem, and I did tell you to call me if you needed help, so I would've been mad if you didn't call me!" I laughed, and the bell rang letting us know we had ten minutes to get to 1st period.

"Okay I'll meet you in math, I have to go to my locker."

"Okay, see ya' then!"

We got up and headed for our lockers. I just put the binders didn't need away, and put my Math, Social Studies, and Spanish binders in my bag. I walked to Math and saw Mrs. Softmere handing out the class work stuff at the door. I saw Nessie at her seat, but the bell rang so I just waved and walked to my seat. Mrs. Softmere called on me a few times, and was happy that I did my homework. I guess she thought that I was one of "those kids", who don't do their work. She was very strict teacher, so the last thing Nessie and I would be doing was passing notes. Therefor the class was boring. We learned more geometry, but Math was easy, even in honors so it all went by really slow. When the bell finally rang everyone was passing the homework down their row and leaving. When I got my homework I walked over to Nessie.

"That period was so fun, don't you think?" I said with sarcasm.

"Yeah! All those geometry equations were so exciting!" She went along with it, and we walked out the door laughing. We headed to Social Studies with Mr. Michaels who wasn't in the classroom. I sat down in the back ignoring more death stares from Anne Reyna. Nessie casually put her middle finger up to them and smiled, then walked back to my desk holding in a laugh. Their mouths hung open like a deer caught in head lights

"You're fearless, aren't you?" I laughed lightly as I said this.

"We'll I figure they can't _really_ do anything to you. And if they can, then they'll end up in jail so, either way its all good in the end!" I gave her a very amused but a "you do have a point." look.

The bell rang, but the class continued chatting, obviously because Mr. Michaels was the late teacher. About five minutes later he walked into the classroom and the voices dulled till there was no sound at all. Nessie was still sitting next to me when she raised her hand. Mr. Michaels looked up and nodded his head.

"Yes Nessie?"

"Could I change my seat?" Mr. Michaels looked suspicious.

"Yes, but I better not regret it." Yes! I thought.

"Thank you!" we responded at the same time. He gave us a quick smile and then got on teaching the class. We were still going over the Civil War so Nessie and I texted each other for the period. Surprisingly he didn't call on me at all. I figured he knew I learned all of this already after answering his question yesterday. As the bell rang Mr. Michaels announced that there was no homework. The class did all of these "Wooo" 's and left the classroom.

Next was my favorite class, Spanish!

"This day is going _really_ slow." Nessie was right but at least we had Spanish to look forward to!

"I know, I wish we had that remote from the movie Click."

"Oh My Gosh I love that movie it was kind of sad at the end though."

"Yeah, the commercials made it look like a comedy." As Nessie was about to answer, her phone started vibrating. She pulled it out, smiled, and texted the person back.

"Who was that?" The huge smile on her face made me curious.

"Umm...that was Jake." As she talked she blushed lightly. This was obviously a guy she liked of a boyfriend.

"Well is this Jake your boyfriend because people don't blush like that just over any person." If possible her smiled got wider.

"Yeah Jake's my boyfriend." I knew it!

"Oh Cool! So do you love him? How long have you guys been going out? Does he go to this school? I have to see what he looks like! Does he tre-"

"Whoa Cristy hold on!" Nessie laughed at my sudden "need to know now" attitude. I just waited on her to tell me the details.

"Well to answer your questions, yes I do love him, we've been going out since September, and he doesn't go to this High school, he goes to the one in La Push."

"Oh Mu Gosh! That's so cute! How old is he?" Since Nessie looked like a supermodel I truly wouldn't be surprised if he was secretly dating a 25 year old.

"Eighteen, he's graduating from high school on June." We were now walking into the classroom, and Miss. Gomez waved to us; we waved back

"Can I see a picture of him?" If he was going out with Nessie, he had to be cute!

"Yeah, but he looks more like he's 24 than 18, but he is 18." I nodded. She took out the phone and went to the pictures application on her phone. I felt my mouth drop open when the first picture of him came up. He was so damn hot! Gezz it really should be illegal to be so cute. I could fell Nessie looking at me so I quickly shut my mouth. I didn't want her to be mad that I was drooling over _her_ boyfriend.

"Sorry, but he's really hot!" Nessie laughed.

"No problem, most girls literally roll on the floor when they see him, so your reaction was better than I expected." I laughed and she put her phone back in her pocket.

"How is it li-" I was cut off by the bell and Srta. Gomez starting the class. Nessie texted me.

**~~**  
wat were u sayin?

o jst wonderin how its like 2 b in love

...It feels gr8 def wen the person u love loves u bac

aww i think itz rea cute, im hapy 4 u :)

thanx most ppl r just jealous

well y waste time bein jealous wen u can b hapy?

c, i wish more ppl thought like u

so do i...but i stil think ur bf is HOTTTT! lol

and so do i, it wuld b weirder if u didnt like him

Lol... we shuld stop mz gomez is catchin on

The rest of the period was like yesterday just without the talking in Spanish to each other. Miss. Gomez kept calling on Nessie and I through the period and she still seamed impressed by how much Spanish I knew.

We were back in the hallway headed for our next class. Spanish had gone by extremely quickly. Normally I would be happy about this, but the next class was Science. I hated Science not only because I didn't understand anything, but because Mr. Hastings was kind of creepy.

We walked into the classroom, and Mr. Hastings asked us to put our projects in the bin on his desk. More than half of the class had no idea that the project wad due today and went up to him and complained.

"You guys should have read the assignment sheet. I never said when it was due. And also it wasn't really even a full blown project," He paused for a second then continued, "Anyone who did the assignment please raise your hands." Me, Nessie, and Jamie, as well as Emily and Ruby raised their hands. Wow that was only 5 kids out of like 16;

Mr. Hastings shook his head in disappointment.

"These five students which _include_ the new student Christine, all were responsible and read what they had to do for homework. Christine?" Why the hell was he calling my name?

"Yes?"

"Can you please tell your fellow students exactly what they had to do for their project?" By now everyone was in the classroom and the bell had rung.

"Umm, well we just had to write a paragraph or two summarizing what we learned in class yesterday." Oh gosh now everyone is going to hate me even more! UGH!

"Yes, that's all you had to do. I didn't even ask you to type it. Christine, Renseme, Emily, Ruby, and Jamie will all be receiving five points added to their average. And the rest of you will lose 3 points off their average, and will have a Pop Quiz right now! Maybe this time you will pay attention!"

All of the students were pissed off, I would be too if I was in their situation, but the truth was I wasn't, so I was just happy I was getting five points added to my average! I would definitely need it in this class.

He passed out the quiz and changed the seating so there would be no cheating. Then he told the five of us to go outside.

"If I hear any talking, or feel that someone if trying to communicate, I will just take more points off your averages." He stated this very strictly to the class and came outside, leaving his foot in the door.

"Okay guys while your classmates are taking their quiz, you guys have a free period. You can go to study hall the library, I don't care just make sure your back about 5 minutes before the period ends. I want to give you your homework back. You got that?" I was probably smiling like an idiot; things like this didn't usually happen to me. We all shook our heads.

"Well, then get your bags and I'll write you passes." We walked back in to the room, grabbed out passes and left.

"Where should we go?" I barely knew my way around this school.

"Before we start all that, lets set an alarm on our phones to let us know when we have to be back."

"Yeah, good idea" We pulled them out and set out alarms.

"Okay, back to the first question. What are we going to do?"

"I asked you that. This is only my second day at this school! I don know anything about this place." We laughed and just started walking down the hallway.

"Umm...Well he said that he didn't care where we went as long as we were back before class ended right?" A scary smile played on her lips

"What are you thinking?" She grabbed my hand and pulled me.

"Just come on you'll see soon enough!"

OH GOD!

**Chapter Five**

**Nessie's POV**

I grabbed Cristy and took her to the lunch room. I pulled out my phone and texted Jake.

**~~**  
Jake culd u get out ok skol n met me?

yea sure where?

um.. the icy place near the library?

k c u soon

k :)

seth wats 2 com

k cool

c u son

k luv u!

ily 2!

We walked out of the back door of the lunch room and walked around the building to the student parking lot.

"Nessie where are we going? I can't cut school!" She was so innocent!

"Were not cutting school, we'll be back five minutes before Mr. Hastings class ends, like he said!" I beeped the car, and I got in. Cristy hesitated, but got in too.

"Woah! Nice interior design! Oh My Gosh, are all those _real_ diamonds?" My whole car inside was black, but had diamonds bordering everything. My car was probably worth more that all the houses up the block.

"Thanks and yeah, my granddad is kind of rich." We were driving now and luckily, my car was distracting her from asking more questions.

"Kind of rich! Nessie, you have diamonds outlining everything in your car!" I smiled at her, but her face changed from amazement to realization. Oh damn, she caught me.

"Nessie stop trying to distract me! Where are we going?"

"The library!"

"The library? Why are we going to the library? It's like leaving school for more school." she paused for a second, "does this have anything to do with the person you were texting before?"

See, normal people would still be in a daze by my car. But noooo, Cristy has to be so damn observant. But that's also why she was beginning to be my friend. Anne and Reyna have never seen the inside of my car, let alone driven in it, and I've known them for almost three years.

"Cristy, chill out, were almost there. Please, just wait and see!" I wasn't driving supper fast because Cristy would have probably thrown up, but we still got there were in record time. We pulled into the parking lot and got out.

**Cristy's POV**

We arrived at the library, and I was heading for the doors, when I noticed Nessie was still at the car.

"Come on aren't we going in the library?" She was so confusing, why didn't she just tell me what she's doing?

"Well the place is near the library, come on!"

"Nessie, I swear, if you're some kind of a freaky cereal killer…." Nessie started laughing.

"I'm not a cereal killer just come on. There's an icy shop right over there." I looked down the street, and halfway up the block and I could see a little building that said "Lexie's Icies" on it.

"Why didn't you just tell me you wanted some icies?"

"Just come on!" We got to the icy shop and sat down on the bench obviously waiting for something.

"Nessie what are we waiting for?"

"Do you want an icy?"

"No, I'm not hungry, just want to know why were sitting on a bench looking like a bunch of bums!" I laughed as the realization of what I was saying was true.

"Well, I was texting Jake and he's coming over here to see me!"

"Nessie, you said he's coming to see you, which means he doesn't know I'm here, which also means I'm going to have to sit here like a bum, while you guys make out!"  
Nessie started laughing.

"Well that's not completely true. He's bringing his friend Seth too!" Who the hell is Seth?

"Okay so Seth and I are going to watch you and Jake make out?" Nessie just laughed harder.

"You crack me up!"

"Nessie." I whined dragging out the "e" and the end.

"Come on most girls would be ecstatic to actually get to meek Jake." Ha, most people aren't me.

"Nessie just incase you haven't noticed, I'm not most people." We both laughed at that one. Then almost out of know where, I heard two motorcycles pull up in to the library parking lot, and park right next to Nessie's car.

"There here!" Nessie practically squealed.

"That's them, with the motor cycles?" Who does she hang out with? Her parents must be really cool; my dad won't even let me _look_ at a motorcycle.

"Yep!" Good thing I straightened my hair this morning! I took my phone out of my pocket and texted Emon again telling her to text me back right away. I had to tell her about this. She would definitely freak! I waited about 10 seconds for her to reply, she was usually really quick writing back; maybe her phones dead.

The boys were approaching now, but I looked down, pretending to do something important on my phone, trying to be as comfortable and un-awkward as I could possibly be in this situation. Nessie was all but jumping up and down in her seat wait for the guys to walk down the block.

"Do you guys do this a lot?" I asked still looking at my phone.

"Well, every now and then, but Seth doesn't usually come. It's just me and Jake."

"Aww that's kind of cute, but what if Jake or Seth doesn't like me?"

"Don't worry, if you're my friend they have to like you." She sounded so sure of herself that I couldn't help but feel that she was right.

They were now practically in front of us, so Nessie ran a few feet obviously to hug, and make out with Jake. I was still looking down but the awkwardness was slapping me in the face. I heard their footsteps getting closer. Oh My Gosh, this is so damn suspenseful!

"Hey guys! This", I could feel her hand gesturing to me," is Cristy." I got up facing Nessie and then turned my head to greet Jake and Seth.

**Seth's POV**

I was sitting in my classroom extremely bored when I saw Jake walk by, texting. He had his open finger gloves on that he only wore when he rode his motorcycle. Where was he going? Curious; I asked my teacher if I could go to the nurse and caught up with Jake in the hallway.

"Jake!" I called down the hallway. He turned around looking frustrated by the fact that I just popped up, and continued walking. I loved how I could sometimes annoy him by doing nothing.

"Jake!" I called again. This time he stopped.

"What Seth? What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I just saw you in the hallway with your biking gloves. Where are you going?" The last place I wanted to be was stuck in that classroom. Where ever he was going, I was going too.

"Nowhere!" I'm not _that_ stupid.

"Right you're _obviously_ not going anywhere...Come on Jake let me go with you. I'm so bored; I don't want to be here." I sounded like a pitiful, but I really needed to get out of this building. He let out a long sigh.

"Sure come on, but hurry up I don't want to keep her waiting!" By "her", obviously meant Nessie. He was _always_ talking about Nessie, going to see Nessie, taking Nessie out on a date! Blah Blah Blah! I wasn't jealous of imprinting, I was actually happy I didn't imprint yet. From what I've seen, it was just being obsessed with a girl. I still want _me_ to be my life, and not some chick's

We were outside now but a lot of the kids were leaving for lunch, so hopefully the sound of our motorcycles wouldn't draw _too_ much attention. We walked around to the parking lot and got on the bikes when I realized I didn't know where we were going.

"Jake, where are we going?"

"To the icy spot near the library." With that we got on our bikes and headed to see Nessie.

We pulled up, parked right next to Nessie's car and got off our bikes.

"Come on man, hurry up!" Pushy pushy!

We started walking. I looked up to see where Nessie was, when I saw this girl sitting next to her on the bench, looking down at her phone.

"Jake, who's that girl with Nessie?"

"Umm..." he looked up too. I don't know why, but for some reason we never looked up when we walked, just down, "I'm not sure. It's probably her new friend. Remember I was telling you about her earlier? I think her name was Cristy?"

"Oh yeah I remember. Why did she come?"

"Well, why did _you_ come?"

"Touche" We were about fifteen feet away, and I guess Nessie couldn't wait it anymore, because she started to run to Jake; practically at vampire speed. She hugged Jake as if she hadn't seen him in days, rather than a few hours.

"Hey Seth! What's up man?" She asked as we started walking back to meet her friend.

"Nothing much just getting out of that hell hole they call school." She smiled. We got to the bench and Cristy, I think her name was, was still sitting on the bench looking at her phone, almost clutching on to it for dare life.

"Hey guys! This," Nessie gesture her hand to Cristy," is Cristy." She got up facing Nessie and then turned her head to greet Jake. I couldn't see her full face, only the side because her attention was on him at the moment.

"Hey! You're Jake, right?" The most beautiful voice I've ever heard came out of thin air. I was in a daze for a second until I realized the voice was Cristy. Suddenly I felt this weird, but good urge to look at her. I had to look at her face fully.

"Yeah."

"Nice to finally meet you! She's been talking about you pretty much non stop since you texted her earlier." There goes that magnificent voice again. I didn't want to completely embarrass myself by pushing Jake out of the way to see the face to this voice; so I did the best I could to wait a few more seconds before she hopefully turned to me.

"Oh, now has she?"

"Sure has," There was a quick pause before the voice talked again. She was turning her head. Yes! I finally get to see her. "So you must be Seth." She made my name sound important and worth while. Like Niagara Falls as the water flows down. This was the best experience of my life!

We were standing face to face when my eyes fixated themselves on hers. Her eyes were a greenish grey color, they were spectacular. She was the most beautiful woman in the world, the most spectacular being in the universe. Nothing could even compare to her beauty. At that moment I knew that I would do absolutely anything for her; what ever she needed would be done. I didn't even care about my life as me anymore. She was my life, without her...I...I don't know. I didn't want to think about it. I continued to stare at her for a few more seconds before I decided I should say something so she didn't think I was mentally ill. 

"Umm.., yeah I'm Seth." I saw her smile. What the hell Seth, ..._umm...yeah_? You sounded like a complete idiot. She was still smiling and I saw the blush creep up her cheeks. She looked down. NO! I needed to see her eyes. They looked so happy. And that's how I planned on keeping them.

**Cristy's POV**

"Hey guys! This," I could feel Nessie's hand gesturing to me," is Cristy." I got up facing Nessie and then turned my head to greet Jake and Seth. Jake was even better looking in person. He had A LOT of muscles and a very nice smile.

"Hey! You're Jake, right?"

"Yeah."

"Nice to finally meet you. She's been talking about you pretty much non stop since you texted her earlier." And she really was; since he texted her she's been all happy and smiley. It was kind of cute.

"Oh, now has she?" I could practically feel Nessie blush next to me as Jake turned to look at her with a slightly seductive smile.

"Sure has," I was feeling really awkward and uncomfortable so I tuned my attention to Seth, "So you must be Seth." I felt my knees go weak; Seth was gorgeous. His navy blue eyes, like midnight, but not pitch black were starting at me intensely. He didn't have as many muscles as Jake, but they were still muscles and more than enough for me. His hair was cut short, and it was the same as color as his midnight eyes. He was perfect in every way shape and form.

"Umm.., yeah I'm Seth." His voice was so deep and very seductive. It was like an invitation. I loved it!

We were staring at each other, and he had this really adorable smile on his face; it made my heart beat speed up. I could feel the blush coming so I forced myself to look away.

Suddenly my phone and someone else's phone started beeping. UGH! Nessie and I had set that alarm to get back to class. I pulled out my phone and shut it off. Nessie and I looked at each other and she spoke with a pout on her face.

"Ugh. We have to get back. Our teacher wants us to be back five minutes before class ends. I'm sorry." She was mainly talking to Jake, but I'm sure Seth heard her too.

"No Nessie don't go, can't we skip and go somewhere?" Jake was practically begging. I looked at Seth and he tensed but quickly relaxed. I couldn't help but smile at him; he was so amazing! Wait what the hell was I saying? I don't even know anything about him. I looked away quickly trying to hide the sudden confusion on my face.

"Nessie we should go, I don't...ummm I don't want Mr. Hastings's to be mad at us." I wanted to stay and never leave Seth, but that was scaring me. I have this strong pull to him, but I just met him.

Nessie gave me a look of reason, but also full of sadness.

"Ugh! I hate it when you're right!" I laughed at Nessie's remark.

"We'll walk with you back to the car." Jake said as he smiled and took Nessie's hand in his. They started walking down the block. Seth and I followed them. This was so awkward. I hate awkward moments they make me feel to uncomfortable. I needed to break the silence.

"So, umm...how long have you known Nessie?" That question is as bad as so how's the weather! I probably sounded so stupid.

"Well ever since Jake and Nessie met."

"Oh." Well no da, that was obvious. Seth cleared his throat.

"Well, Jake told me that you just moved here." He sent chills down my back just from talking. I needed to get away from him and organize my thoughts. I'm so confused.

"Oh yeah. I just moved from Florida because my dad's job was transferred here. So, what about you?"

"Well my mom remarried after my dad died," I could hear the sadness in his voice. I felt bad for him. Out of no where I felt my hand rub his back, and then I froze. What was I doing? I looked at him and my heart raced again. I quickly removed my hand and apologized.

"Sorry."

"Don't be." He was staring deep into my eyes and I was lost. He scared me because at that moment I knew I would do anything for him; this complete stranger I would give my life.

Suddenly there was a loud sound and we both pulled our eyes away to see that it was just a car beeping another car. Before it got to intense again I started the conversation back up.

"So what were you saying before?" He looked up at me like he was still lost and then answered.

"Oh, well after my mom remarried she moved into his house. So my sister and I have the whole house to ourselves." He must have seen my confused expression because he continued.

"Well my step dad lives here in Forks, and she goes food shopping for us and is always at the house, but she said it's ours. It's kind of like a college dorm room but with a maid." He laughed at the realization of it at the end. Now that I think about it, that's kind of cool.

"I'm sorry about your dad, but at least you have your own "college dorm room"" I said using air quotes. He laughed and smiled at me. I guess Emon's positive thinking was rubbing off on me.

We were now at the car so Nessie and Jake hugged one more time. I just shifted in my spot, yet again, uncomfortable.

"Umm, well I guess I'll see you around." I sure do hope so.

"Ahh, yeah I guess. Bye." I walked to the passenger side.

"Bye." Did I hear a hint of sadness in his voice? Ugh! I don't know. I got in, closed the door and Nessie started driving.

Time to do a little thought processing. First of all...WHY AM I SO DAMN ATTRACTED TO SETH. I mean this is different from seeing a guy for the first time and thinking he's cute. I think I'm in...I didn't want to even think the word. It's too creepy. It...well it hurt when I had to say bye to him. I'VE ONLY KNOWN HIM FOR ABOUT 15, maybe 20 MINUTES! All I know about him is what he told me about his parents, and his sister, oh, and also that his name is Seth. I don't even know his last name. It's not natural for one person to have such a strong pull on someone. Maybe I should just stay away from him for a little while, and it will pass. Yep that's what I'm going to do. Like a week or two and if I happened to see him after that then it will work out, I wouldn't mind being friends with him.

"CRISTY!" I looked at Nessie.

"Why are you yelling? I'm right here you know."

"Because I called your name like three times, where back at school." She was laughing as she talked. Well that was quick.

"Oh, sorry." I got out of the car and walked towards Nessie. We were headed back to the lunchroom.

"You were in a very deep thought. What were you thinking about?"

"Nothing just stuff." I knew she wouldn't buy that, but it was worth a try.

"People don't think that deep about stuff; it was about Seth right?" How did she know? Well we were kind of looking at each other for a while...

"Yeah." I said simply since she already knew.

"Aww you guys would be so cute together, so when do you want to see him again. I can set it up and it wi-" I cut her off.

"Nessie, I don't want to see him again." We were walking through the lunchroom, heading for Mr. Hastings room now. Nessie gave me a shocked look. I guess she wasn't expecting that.

"Why Not!" I sighed.

"Nessie, I know nothing about him except the few things he told me today. I don't even know his last name, but yet I'm so attracted to him. It's kind of scary and I don't know what to do. My emotions are a mess right now." Normally I wouldn't be telling people this; especially if I just met them, but I figured Nessie might be able to help.

"You don't have to be scared. Just enjoy the feeling!" She sounded so sure, like she went through the same thing.

"Nessie, this life isn't a fairy tale book, with love at first sight, or princesses and princes, and happily ever after, this is LIFE. People don't just fall madly in l….Never mind."

"What? Just say the word. L-O-V-E"

"Nessie, I _can't_ be in love this him, I just met him." We were now about two doors down from Mr. Hastings classroom, right on time!

"Nessie, I'm just going to stay away from him okay? Hopefully this "supernatural" attraction will just wear off."

"You have _no_ idea." I laughed at her trying to lighten the mood. It had gotten kind of tense.

"What do you mean I have no Idea?" I asked still chuckling lightly

"Oh, well I've just umm... always wanted to say that at the end of a tense conversation." She smiled. I laughed and we walked into Science; everyone was currently getting up to hand in their quizzes.

"Girls you're right on time!" He smiled at us and motioned his hand toward us. We walked over.

"Well I hope you guys had fun on your free period." We nodded and smiled back at him.

"Well good. Renesme, here is your project, and Christine, I will need to talk to you about your project after the bell rings."

"Umm, okay." Ugh. I figured my project sucked, but I was hoping that using Google as a reference would help me out a little; guess not.

Nessie and I walked back to our seats and waited about two minutes until the bell rang. Nessie walked over to me.

"Do you want me to wait for you, or meet you at GYM?"

"You can go to the gym, I'll meet you there." With that Nessie was gone. I walked over to Mr. Hastings and waited until he looked up from his desk.

"Oh, ok Christine, I'll just be straight forward with this from your homework it was obvious that you didn't understand the lesson yesterday. Now, I understand that yesterday was your first day, and that you didn't really grasp what we learned, so I am having an Extra Help meeting today after school from 3:45 to 5pm. I would like to see you there so we can not only work on this," he pointed to my project," but we can catch you up on all of the things we've learned since September."

"Okay. Thank you Mr. Hastings." I really didn't want to actually go to his extra Help, mainly because he freaks me out, but I also didn't want another three hours of school.

"Great so we're on the same page here." I nodded my head.

"Very well then, let me write you a pass and you'll be your way." I took the pass and my bag, and then headed for gym.

**Chapter Six**

**Cristy's POV**

The rest of the school day was spent in my mind. All I could think about was Seth... Seth... and more Seth. I was trying to think of a logical explanation as to why I was head over heals attracted to him, but nothing came up.

The last bell of the day rang and everyone was leaving English. Nessie and I went to her locker.

"Cristy, do you want to come over my house for like a sleepover tonight?" A sleepover? WOW! I've only known her for about a day and a half. That would be so fun! UGH! But I have that Extra Help thing with Mr. Hastings's, and by time I get home I'm probably going to be so tired.

"Oh Wow! I really want to but I have Extra Help until 5pm with Mr. Hastings's, that's what he had to talk to me about, and I know I'm going to be tired by time I get home." I didn't want to hurt her feeling's but I didn't want to ruin the fun by passing out.

"Oh okay, what about tomorrow?"

"Yeah that would be cool! What time should I be there?"

"Umm...like 7pm I guess and don't eat dinner; I know my grandmother is going to want to cook for you." Oh damn! How was I going to get out of this one? So far I've only eaten cereal for the last two days along with water and gum. I couldn't think about that now, I'll worry about it out later.

"Okay cool. I still have to ask my mom, but I'm sure she'll be fine with it."

"Great! So call me after you ask your mom! I'll see you tomorrow!"

"Okay bye!" I waved to Nessie and headed to Mr. Hastings's classroom.

When I entered the room he was at his desk writing something, but he looked up.

"Hello Christine."

"Hey Mr. Hastings's"

"Are you ready to get started?" As ready as I'll ever be.

"Yeah, I'll just take out my notebook for notes and stuff."

"Okay, get settled at your desk and I'll be right over in a minute." I nodded and started taking my notebook and pen out of my bag and sat down. About two minutes later he sat down next to me and gave me that look like he did on the first day of class; that adored and angry look. I shifted uncomfortably in my seat waiting for him to begin.

He said today he was just going to catch me up on what the class has learned during the week. So two hours of my life were spent on learning about the senses that go along with chemistry. When he explained it one on one, it was a lot easier to understand.

"I get it!" Yes, I was very excited!

"See it wasn't that hard. It's just that in class I have to go quick but after school there's more time so I can answer any questions you have to help you understand." I'm just glad that I won't look like an idiot anymore in his class. Now I wanted to go home and take a nap. I was so tired and I needed to chug a water bottle.

"Yeah." I started to pack my bag.

"So if you ever need any help just stay after school, but I'm not always able to stay this late. If you and your parents agree that you need a tutor I would be happy to. The only real difference it that it's at the library." Did I need a tutor? Yeah I probably will.

"Okay do you have any information that I should show my mom for the tutoring, because I'm pretty sure I'll need it."

"Yeah let me give you my number, my hours, prices, and stuff like that." Mr. Hastings went to his desk and started writing all the information down and handed it to me.

"Now, I want you to see how you do next week and if you feel you will need a tutor, have your parents call me." I nodded.

"Okay, well thanks for the help Mr. Hastings." He waved and I headed out the door.

When I left the building I surprisingly saw my mom in the parking lot walking to the school.

"Mom?" She looked up and ran to me.

"Oh My Gosh! Honey are you okay? It's like five o'clock and you weren't home. You usually call, so I got worried!"

"Sorry mom. I had to stay after school till' five because my science teacher, Mr. Hastings, was catching me up on everything we learned that week." She let of a sigh of relief.

"I'm just happy your okay!" She hugged me tightly.

"So, did the extra help session help at all?"

"Yeah. One on one time with a teacher really allows you to understand and ask any questions that you might have. Oh, and he said that if I have any real trouble next week in his class, that he could tutor me." I handed her the paper with all the tutoring information; she looked it over.

"Well, if you have trouble, we can definitely sign you up. Did you read the sheet?"

"No. I just rushed out of there; I'm tired."

"Well he teaches twenty dollars an hour, and the library every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday, between 5:30 and 9pm. And he put his number here, so we can call him."

"Okay. But right now I really want to get home." I just wanted to relax, play my cello go on the laptop and chill. My mom smiled at my urgency and we drove home.

I could practically hear Natalia calling my name. I had given my cello that name in memory of my great grandmother, Amelia Natalia Dylon. She passed away a few years ago in her sleep. My dad always told me when that happened, it just meant that they had done everything they could, and it was time to go. So here I was running up stairs to play one of my best friends. Natalia was a dark, smooth wooden cello, with a glossy look. The neck was slightly lighter, and the bridge was pitch black. I just started playing ad when I heard a nice tune I recoded the notes and named the song, Mi Confundidos Corazon. It was inspired by Seth. He made my heart so confused with emotions. I didn't even know if I should be scared happy embarrassed, angry, and the song helped my express every motion swiftly.

**Nessie's POV**

I woke up refreshed, and excited the next morning! Today Cristy was supposed to be coming over. Last night she called me letting me know that her mom said she could come. Grandpa Charlie introduced himself, and the whole family to her mom, so she would feel more comfortable letting her daughter sleepover. He also gave her the address. Cristy had told me that she wasn't getting her car until next Saturday, so her mom was going to drop her off. I was completely ecstatic! My first human friend sleepover!

I jumped out of the bed and got ready. Aunt Alice had, like usual, laid out my clothes for me. **Today it was a pink "I Love You" shirt with a black tank top to go under it. As well as distressed jean shorts, and a pair of black gladiator shoes. **Once I was ready I went to go check on Jake, but he was still sleep, so I just ate breakfast and Aunt Alice and I left.

She was just as happy as I was about my sleepover, and for once I didn't mind helping her make lists, and go shopping. Alice and I had decided that we would mainly be hanging out in my room. I had a flat screen T.V., cable, a DVD player, stereo system, and laptop, so a lot of the entertainment would keep us busy. We were planning to do makeovers, a fashion show, and Alice even wanted to take a trip to the Mall with Cristy so we could buy her some clothes. She said a vision she and saw the three of us at the mall. She said it was a little sketchy, but we would still have fun.

I was worried about going clothes shopping with Cristy though. I seriously didn't think she was fat, she was just thick. But at my school, (and apparently at her old school) the thick figure she had was just fat. I personally thought she had a nice figure, and just needed someone who could handle it, someone like Seth. But, with Alice's help I know that we would be able to find her some very complementing outfits. But, would Cristy be comfortable with us knowing her size and stuff? I didn't want her to be embarrassed.

I sighed, unsure of what to do, as Aunt Alice pulled me through Best Buy, trying to decide on a movie. In the end we voted on The Unborn, The Proposal, and Obsessed. We even rented a Guitar Hero game. I hope Cristy knows how to play this, because if she does we will definitely have lots of fun. When we finally got home it was around 1pm and Jake was sitting on the couch watching football with Uncle Emmet when I walked in.

"Hey sweetie! I missed you"

"Hey Jake! I missed you too!" We both started smiling uncontrollably. I went to sit next to him. I always felt so safe when I was around him, even if there wasn't any danger. As soon as my head rested on his chest, I started drifting to sleep. Aunt Alice and I were out since 8 this morning, so I was really tired. I felt some one kiss my forehead, and two strong arms wrap around me and bring me upstairs. I'm pretty sure as soon as I hit the bed I passed out.

**Cristy's POV**  
  
"Cristy you need to get up its 1pm. Are you okay?" My mom was rubbing my shoulder trying to wake me up; my song from last night playing in the back round.

"Yeah mom, I just went to bed kind of late last night." I lied, again. Last night mom and dad went out on a date, and I was home sleep the whole time. The truth was that I had no energy because I hadn't eaten since Thursday morning. And when I slept, I didn't feel hungry.

"Yeah, when we got home you we sleep in your room." But we didn't get home till around 3am." What the hell were my parents doing till 3am? I swear they thought they were still 17.

"Yeah I passed out around 2:30ish"

"Okay, but you still have to get up. I don't want you to be a "bed potato". Besides, you have to get ready to go to Nessie's house tonight. Oh and I really like you new piece. Mi Confundida Carazon! Did you make it last night?" How did she get the C.D.? I hadn't even burned it on to the C.D. yet, maybe dad showed her.

"Okay mom I'm getting up. And thanks, I made it last night while you guys were out." I said as I pushed the covers off, and forced myself to swing my legs off the bed. My mom waited until I was standing up before she left my room. I sighed and jumped into the shower and turned the knob to make it colder. Hopefully that would wake me up. When I got out of the shower I put my bra and underwear on; covered up with my robe and went into my room. I plugged my ipod in to my speakers and turned to my favorite upbeat song (at the moment) So Fine by Seal Paul, and started to get dressed. It might seem weird, but when I get dressed I don't usually close my curtains. Since my room is facing the forest, there aren't any creepers to watch me so I just leave it.

Anyways... It was time to pick out my outfit for the day. I figured that we would be watching some type of scary movie, so dressed for the occasion**. I put on my black sweat pants with my black and pink "Good Vamp" t-shirt on with a pink tank under it. As for shoes….my pink Ed Hardy low tops were perfect! I also put on my black beanie, with some accessories.**

When I was finished getting dresses I hung up my robe and started to pack for tonight. Now that I was really awake, I felt more excited, and anxious about this sleepover at Nessie's house. I grabbed the bag that Emon had gotten me just for sleepovers, and filled it up with all my stuff. I pod, laptop, phone charger, Pajamas, clothes for tomorrow, and the toiletries. When I was done I went downstairs and put all of my stuff by the front door.

"Cristy it's 3:15, you have to be hungry. Come on I'll make you something to eat." The fact that my stomach started to grumble after that didn't really help at all. Think. My mom was really sensitive to the "time of the month" thing, but it was the only thing I could think of.

"Mom, it's "that time" again, I'm not really up to eating anything right now, but I'll take some water." She looked at me with a sad expression on her face. 

"Aww sweetie, umm… go sit down and watch some T.V. and I'll get you some water. Do you want any tear or bread too?"

"No thanks mom, just the water would be fine." My mom couldn't have any children after me because when I was born something happened and screwed up her menstrual cycle. So every time I get my period I see a quick smile play on her lips before she tries to comfort me. That's why I didn't really like even bringing it up because after she's a little sad. UGH! I'm such a horrible person.

"Here sweetie. Take these TUMS to help settle your stomach. If you need anything I'll be in my room. Okay?" I thanked my mom for the water and the TUMS and she went upstairs. As I turned on the T.V. I jerked; I hated when I left my phone on vibrate. It was such an uncomfortable feeling. I flipped open my sidekick and unlocked it. I scrolled down to see a new text message from Nessie.

Hey Cristy! im so excited bout 2nite u better b paked by now.

lol n a good afternoon 2 u 2! im all paked just chillin round the casa.

gud i (well my aunts) finished getting ready nd setin ^, so im jst wit jake

Oo lala jake! Lol nd wat did u ned 2 set^?

Oh youll c soon enof!

K cool im curious now…

Lol well im jst ecited….ooo jake nd seth r here. Nd don't wrry he will b gone by time u get here. So I g2g c u soon

K thanx im jst not redy yet srry

Nothing 2 b srry bout. I gues it wuld b weirder if u jst jumped in2 it now that I think bout it

Thanx again…wel ill c u later

K biiiii

I won't lie to myself and say that Seth was the last thing on my mind, but the pains from my stomach, the sleep, and the cello kept me distracted for a while. Now he was the only thing I could think about. The stomach pains the sleep, and the cello playing were the last thing that could distract me. I sudden felling of pain love and happiness all came over me. Why did I feel like this? My heart just wanted to go and run to him, but my head told me this was wrong and I should just stay away. And the actual sad part was that he didn't like me. Yeah, yeah, I might be a negative thinker, but like I said I'd rather not set myself up then to get hurt. I couldn't help but wonder what they were doing at Nessie's house.

**Seth's POV**

I ran through the forest in wolf form heading for Nessie's house. I always go there on Saturday afternoon because Esme makes a HUGE lunch. But, besides the food, the only thing that consumed my mind was Cristy. Hmm….I wonder what she is doing right now? That beautiful angel! If only she could be mine. Even though she was my imprint it didn't mean she had to actually like me. I wonder if she has a boyfriend, like one of those long term relationships. It felt like déjàvu; I was up all last night thinking the same thing. Sigh. I need to see her, hear her voice, touch her.

I was nearing the house now, so I changed back into human form. As I walked through the house I was stunned. It looked like purple blue and pink exploded in every room. What the hell were they doing today? I walked into the living room to see Nessie texting on her phone while watching T.V. Then I felt a hand on my back.

"Hey Seth! What's up?" Jake was always so happy when he was around Nessie.

"Hey Jake, nothing much, but what's going on over here?" I asked looking around the room. 

"Oh, Nessie's having her first "human" sleepover." I looked down at Nessie hoping she would just jump into the conversation and fill in the detail. Mainly, who was sleeping over. She suddenly just started laughing a little and looked up. 

"Oh, hey guys when did you get here?"

"Oh, just now. So what's all of this stuff?" she started smiling. 

"Well…I'm having my first sleepover with Cristy tonight. We're going to have so much fun!" I cleared my throat as I felt my skin start to chill. Cristy was coming here? This was my chance to see her again; to get to know her. 

"Seth." I looked at Nessie and now she looked sad. What just happened she was just smiling and laughing a second ago?

"What's wrong?" She looked down and Jake was asking her the same thing as I did. He had no idea what had come over her either.  
"I know what you're thinking… but Cristy, she doesn't really understand what's happening to her." She paused

"What do you mean? Is she okay? What's wrong with her?" I was automatically worried about her. What was happening to her?

"Yes Seth, she's okay physically, but mentally she's really confused. You know how I got to grow up with Jake as my brother and best friend and then as my one and only love? Well Cristy didn't get to grow up with you and all of the emotions that she's suddenly feeling are…" She paused again and the suspense was building. What was she going to say.

"Nessie, please finish. What is she feeling?" I was desperate at this point. I let out a slightly frustrated sigh. 

"Well she doesn't know what to do so she's decided to stay…..stay away from you. She's hoping that all of her feelings will just wear off. Even though we know it won't." I just felt like someone stabbed a knife into my throat and was spinning it around and around before they pulled it out. Cristy already hated me and I was causing her to go through all of these painful emotions. What was wrong with me?

"Nessie, do you know whether her feelings are good or bad?" Maybe she was actually feeling happy. But then why did she want to stay away from me? 

"Honestly Seth, I don't know? Like I said I got to grow up with Jake, all of the emotions came at her like a slap in the face, in a sense." I didn't know what to say. I felt myself slump into the couch and put my head into my hands in defeat. Cristy wanted nothing to do with me.

"Yo man, Seth, it's going to be okay. All imprints come around and plus how could she not love you. Your funny, cool, innocent, and no homo but you have this cute baby face sometimes." Normally I would've laughed at Jake saying no homo, but today just wasn't the day. I looked up and gave them a small smile for trying to help.

"Thanks for trying to help guys, but umm… I think I'm just going to go home." I said as I got up off the couch. I wasn't even hungry anymore.

"Oh no you don't! You'll chill with Jake and I until Cristy gets here. Then you and Jake can go do something fun together."

"Yeah Seth, the worst thing to do in a situation like this is to be by yourself; you'll end up doing something really stupid."

"Guys, I don't know. I just want to go home and sleep." I just wanted to wallow in my own self pity because I had hurt the girl I loved.

"Nope. We're going to go to Famous Daves, that new BBQ place in Port Angeles. Come on everyone get into my car. Seth, you can drive if you want." Jake looked at her with jealousy all over his face. At this, I smiled lightly. Nessie never let anyone drive her car, not even Jake. Nessie laughed and we all jumped into her car.

**Cristy POV**

"Mom! Are you ready to go? It's 6:50!" It was finally time for the sleepover and I was really excited. But mainly, well at least at this point, I was happy that I was going to do something that would keep Seth off of my mind. As my mom was coming down the stairs and I put on my sweater.

"Okay honey, I'm ready. Let's go." I yelled a quick goodbye to my dad then my mom and I left. After about ten minutes I was getting kind of nervous. What if Nessie's family didn't like me? What if I did something or said something completely embarrassing? CHILL! Stop being so paranoid, just relax. I took a deep breath then pulled out my phone.

Hey Nessie!

OMG hey r u almost here?

Yep! i left the casa bout 10 min ago

Gr8! Cnt wait til u get here!

Neither can I ! curious…. Wat r we gona do?

Wel youll c , i can c ur car pullin infrnt of the house!"

I looked up from my phone to see a _huge_ glass house and Nessie waving frantically from the window.

"Thanks mom!"

"No problem sweetie….Here take the credit card. These people look expensive!" I laughed at my mom but smiled.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing. Thanks for the card mom…..I'll see you tomorrow right?"

"Yep…Now get out of my car and go have a sleepover!" I opened the car door hugged my mom and got out.

"Have fun Cristy!"

"I will mom. Love you!" She smiled at me. I grabbed my bag, shut the door and she drove off. When I turned around I saw Nessie at the door and headed towards her.

"Oh My Gosh, you're finally here! This day went by so slow." I laughed at her excitement. She reminded me of myself.

"I know what you mean….and I woke up at like 1 in the afternoon!" We walked into the house and I stopped in my tracks. Not only was the house beautiful, but it looked like a sleepover heaven, the whole house (so far) was all pink blue and purple. It was amazing!

"WOW Nessie! You really went all out! The house looks amazing!" Nessie laughed and closed my mouth with her hand. I didn't even know it was open. Suddenly this pretty, short girl with spiky hair appeared from the stairway.

"Hi! I'm Alice, Nessie's aunt!" How could that be her aunt, she looked a year older then me!

"Oh, Hi I'm Cristy. Nice to meet you!" 

"We're going to have so much fun tonight!" I chuckled at her energy. 

"Come on Cristy, I want you to meet the rest of my family." Nessie pulled me through a door and into what seemed to be the living room. Six gorgeous people were talking when we entered.

"Okay well let's start with my parents…This," she gestured her hand to two more beautiful people," is my mom Bella and my dad Edward" I'm positive my mouth dropped open. MOM and DAD! I could understand the Aunt, but her parents were so young. Actually everyone in the room was really young! Her dad and everyone else in the room started to laugh. I looked down and blushed.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Cristy!" 

"It's great to finally meet you Cristy. Nessie has been talking about you since Thursday." Nessie's mom had a beautiful voice, like bells on a wedding day, but with a peaceful vibe to it.

"Yes, she is very happy that you could come over!" Her dad was beautiful too, but he was nothing compared to Seth. Did I just compare him to SETH? Ugh. Get yourself together! Her dad chuckled again. What was always so funny with this guy?

"Okay now you can meet everyone else. This is my Aunt Rosalie and Uncle Emmet," I was kind of getting use to all of their beauty, but her Aunt Rosalie was a self esteem crusher. Just one look at her and my self esteem just went down 50%. And her Uncle Emmet scared the mess out of me. All of his muscles were piled on top of each other. He's definitely a bone crusher. Hell I'm just going to call them the "Crushers".

"Hi" I nervously smiled at them. The Emmet dude gave me a goofy smile. He was probably the joker in the family; Rosalie just nodded.

"And this is my grandma Esme, and Grandpa Carsile." Well, for this family, it made sense that Esme and Carsile were the grandparents. Even though they were beautiful too, they looked older then everyone else. I smiled at them as well.

"Honey do you want to take your sweater off?" Esme had a very soft and caring voice, she reminded me of my mom.

"Umm… yeah." Suddenly it was hot in the room. I unzipped my sweater and handed it to her.

"Thanks." But she didn't answer right away. She was staring at my chest. This was kind of uncomfortable. Then, as f on cue, her dad Edward cleared his throat, and Emmet laughed. What was with this family and the laughing at nothing?

"Sorry sweetie, it's just that I love your shirt!" I smiled.

"Thank you! I used to be really obsessed with vampires and werewolves when I was younger, and over the years I just found a few cute clothes." Everyone was smiling, especially Nessie. What was going on?

"Are you serious?" That Emmet guy was talking again.

"Yeah, do you guys like werewolves and vampires too?" I still didn't understand why they were still all smiling at me.

"Well I'm cool with the vampires, but I'm not too fond of the werewolves." Rosalie laughed a little after she spoke. These people were weird, but who isn't in their own way?

"Okay guys, Cristy and I are going to go start our sleepover now, so we'll see you later." I guess Nessie was ready to get out of there, so she pulled my arm as we headed up the stairs. Halfway up Alice just appeared again and stopped us.

"Hold on a second you guys! Shouldn't we go shopping first?" Shopping?

"We're going shopping?" I was confused. I didn't want to go shopping with them. They were so skinny, and I wasn't comfortable with giving them my size. I know they wouldn't say anything, but what would they think?

"Yes! You can't have a sleepover without shopping!" Alice was so happy, but I didn't really want to go.

"And we'll have a great time I promise the mall has everything for everyone! Plus I know some people and have some connections." Was she trying to drop me hints? And what type of connections does she have?

"Umm... Cristy we don't have to go shopping if you don't want to." Nessie must have seen embarrassment in my mind. I didn't want to go shopping with them, but I _really_ didn't want to be a party pooper.

"No. Come on let's go!"

The car ride to the mall was basically a death trap. Alice drove like a freaking maniac. I mean really, what was the rush? When we got out of the car it took me a few seconds before I was balanced, and we went into the mall.

"So, what store are we going to first?" I was curious to know if we were going into like Abercrombie, or Hollister. I was really good in stores like New York and Company, Forever21, and Oldnavy.

"Oh, you'll see." I was nervous now, but did my best to hide it. We kept walking for a while until we entered Game Stop.

"Game Stop?" Nessie and I questioned at the same time. I was surprised Nessie didn't know either.

"Just come on." Nessie and I cluelessly followed Alice to the register.

"Hi, I'm Alice Cullen. I made plans to use my room this morning." What the heck is he talking about?

"Oh right. Follow me this way." We all followed the register dude behind this door. Surprisingly behind the door was a huge hallway. I guessed this was part of Alice's connections. He literally gave Alice a golden key and went back into Game Stop. We continued to follow Alice down the hallway, made a left and went up an escalator. WOW! These were some good connections!

"Aunt Alice, where are we going?"

"We're almost there." At the top of the escalator Alice took out that golden key and un locked the door.

"Oh…My…..God!" Nessie and I were stunned. Behind the door was what looked like Alice's own Mall. But it looked really personal.

"Alice what is this?" She didn't seam shocked that I called her Alice so she answered.

"This is, well what I like to call, MyPersonalCloset. What you do is look through this catalog. Pick out something you like and go into the dressing room over there, and they get your measurements and find it in your size. And the cool part is that everything is here so you don't have to wait for it." Nessie and I just started jumping up and down with joy. This was going to be so cool!

Alice told us to pick out three items I liked first just to see if I didn't mind it. I decided on a pair of dark wash skinny jeans, this cute black sweater and a 3/4 pink and white plaid shirt, and printed it out.

"Okay, now go to the dressing room. Inside should be black leggings and a white tank top on. Change into that and push the button on the door. That will tell the people who measure you that you're done. When they go inside, you hand them the three sheets of paper. They will measure you then go look for the items in you size."

"Wow! Have you done this before Alice?"

"Of course! Now you go into the dressing room. Nessie pick out your three things."

I walked into the dressing room and did everything Alice said. The measurement girl told me to wait in here so she could get the clothes and I could try them on. About 10 minutes later she came back**. I put on the 3/4 shirt, keeping my tank top on and the skinny jeans on. It looked so good on me.** I loved it! I left the dressing room waiting for Alice and Nessie to finish so they can see me. When they came out they looked just as stunned as I did. I couldn't help but smile.

"Oh Damn! You look hot!" Nessie and Alice said at the same time.

"Thanks guys. I really like the outfit too." We all started laughing. We were in there for another hour when Alice decided that we should have a mini fashion show when we got home. I packed up all of my clothes, but kept on my original outfit. I _really_ liked it. They both laughed when they saw me coming out of the dressing room with that outfit on. But they had done the same thing so I just laughed right back.

"Aunt Alice. Can we go to Forever21 before we leave? I really want that sweater?"

"Sure sweetie." I grabbed my two bags of stuff and followed Alice.

"Alice umm... where do I pay for all this?" She smiled.

"Don't worry about it. Everything in here is paid for already."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah. My family and I pay a monthly fee and they give us all of these clothes!"

"Well, thanks for letting me come with you. I really enjoyed it!"

"No problem honey. Now let's go back into the Mall and show off our new clothes!" Nessie and I laughed as we thanked Alice again and went down the escalator.

Everyone on Game Stop stared at the three of us as we came through the door and left the store. I wasn't use to all of the attention, but I won't lie, I liked it. It made me feel good. Forever21 was two stores down when Alice stopped walking.

"What's wrong Alice?" she hadn't stopped walking this whole time in the mall

"Yeah what's..." Nessie just stopped talking in the middle of the sentence and did the said thing as Alice. It looked like they were sniffing.

"Umm... are you guys okay?" They gave each other quick glances before Nessie spoke.

"Cristy, do you really want to go to Forever21 today? We could always go another day?" What's the sudden change?

"Why go another day when we can just go now. We have ALL night to do cool sleepover stuff."

"Yeah but are you going to be comfortable in the store?" Oh that's why she was thinking about leaving I guess. But Alice was still doing that weird sniffing thing.

"Oh yeah. Thanks for asking but I'm fine in Forever 21." She looked down.

"Oh okay good, let's go." We kept walking, but this time they were walking extremely fast. First they stopped, not wanting to go to Forever21, and now they were practically running. I matched their pace and caught up with them.

"Are you guys okay?" They looked at me a little worried.

"Yeah we're fine."

"Oh, well do you mind if I go to the bathroom real quick? I think it's that way." I asked pointing to the left. All of a sudden I just had to pee, probably because of all that water. They looked at each other again and Alice talked.

"Yeah come on lets take you to the bathroom." We continued to walk to the bathroom when there was a sudden pain in my toe and I tripped over myself and fell.

"OWWW!" What the hell. I bent my head down, and took off my shoe to look at my foot.

"What's wrong?" Nessie looked concerned but not as surprised as me.

"I don't know. It feels like I just bumped my toe against a brick wall. And it came out of no where." What in the world is wrong with me?

"Oh, that's normal when..." Nessie stopped and scolded herself.

"What's normal?"

"Uhhhh... it's normal for that pain in your toe to come when you walk around the mall for a while." She was obviously lying, but there was a reason behind it, so I let it go.

"Oh ok. Well I should get up off the floor...in the middle of the mall!" Alice and Nessie started laughing, and I couldn't help but join in. I wiggled my toes and got up. But when I looked up that's when I saw what I didn't want to see staring at me. 

**Seth's POV**

After we came back from Famous Daves it was 6:30 and Nessie needed to get back to her house to wait for Cristy. Though the food distracted me a little, she was all I could think about. How she smiled; blushed when she was embarrassed or nervous, but most of all her beautiful greenish grey eyes. How had I hurt her so quickly? She didn't want to see me at all. I breathed in and out slowly to help hold back the tears that I felt coming. Ugh, I was such a wimp.

I didn't even notice that we were at Nessie's house until Jake and Nessie slammed the doors. I jumped out of the car and followed them.

"Nessie I'll see you tomorrow okay?" Jake was sleeping over at my house tonight because it would be hard to explain how Nessie's boyfriend lived with her.

"Of course!" Jake gave her a deep kiss. Normally I would be fake vomiting. But today, today I was just jealous. Jakes imprint worked out for him, but mine was already going downhill. I walked to my motorcycle, jumped on and started it up. I guess Nessie heard so she pulled away.

"Go keep Seth some company, and I'll see you later okay?" Jake just nodded and jumped on his bike. The wind and the air didn't assist me at all. Most of the time it helped me clear my mind. But Cristy was to strong a thought to be forgotten about from some wind. When we finally got to my house Jake pulled out the blow up bed and settled himself in my room. I had just gotten a new flat screen T.V. from Leah. She had _finally _imprinted on this guy named Bryan on one of her business trips to Florida.

I went into the kitchen popped some popcorn and grabbed two sodas. Jake had a whole list of movies we were suppose to watch because he wanted to keep me busy, so I wouldn't go into a full state of depression. First he wanted to watch The Incredibles, then Tropic Thunder, I think he said something about Transformers, the list just kept going on and on.

We put on our pajamas, which were pretty much a pair of old sweat pants, and Jake put in the movie. After the first ten minutes Jake was already to deep into the movie to

1) notice I hadn't been laughing

2) to realize I didn't ask for any popcorn and to

3) see that I was deep in my mind thinking about my amazing imprint.

I had to be with her. I needed to touch her. I wouldn't survive if I couldn't see those eyes or that smile again. I felt my first tear for Cristy run down my cheek; I was really in pain. I guess Jake noticed because he turned the T.V. off and muttered something under his breath about not working.

"Seth?" I didn't look up I just kept my head down.

"Seth, come on man. I know how it feels when this happens. When it happened to me I wouldn't let anyone help me and I was a complete mess. I didn't eat, talk to anyone, leave the house, or anything else. It was me, my bed and the four walls that made up my room. I was thinking about doing terrible things because I couldn't take the pain, and I don't want you to destroy yourself like I almost did." I didn't know what to say, so I just said what was on my mind.

"Jake I need her, but she," I sniffled, "She doesn't want anything to do with me. She's like my own personal, there isn't even anything good enough to compare her too. I love her long black hair, and her face looks like it was carved by angels and damn. Jake, I just _need_ her." I was all but yelling as I said this. The tears just kept streaming down my face uncontrollably now.

"I know man, I know."

Jake and I talked for a while longer before he decided that we should get out of the house and go somewhere.

"Where do you want to go?"

"I don't know. How about the Mall? We can even get something for Cristy if you want." My talk with Jake had given me some hope and security. He convinced me that I would see Cristy again. So it makes sense that she would like it if I bought her a gift.

"Sure, lets go." We got dresses again and left for the mall.

The Mall was as crowded as usual, and everywhere I looked girls were looking at Jake and I. It just made me feel disgusted. Didn't these girls have something better to do with their lives then stare at us? We continued to walk throughout the mall we passed lots of stores, but I didn't know what Cristy liked.

"Jake, what do girls like?"

"Umm... jewelry, roses, I don't know all that romantic stuff." Yeah because I totally knew all that romantic stuff!

"Well, what would you get Nessie?"

"Umm, every girl is different, especially Nessie. But she just likes to spend time with me. I mean I gave her a heart necklace that had an inscription on it, and I also gave her a wolf charm for her bracelet." AHA! I would get her a wolf cell phone charm!

"What about a wolf cell phone charm, because she has a sidekick?"

"Yeah sure that would be great. Nessie says that there are stuff like that in Claire's, but if you go in there everyone will think your, you know gay, because its a chick store." Jake was smiling like an idiot as he said this.

"That's so stereotypical Jake. I'm sure guys go into that store all the time. Plus, do you really think I care if a bunch of girls think I'm gay? The only person who needs to know I'm straight is Cristy. And maybe if they think I'm gay they will stop staring at me."

"Okay well come on. I think it's this way." We turned the corner and about three stores down I saw Claire's. Jake waited outside while I went in. When I walked it EVERYONE, as in all the girls that populated the store, stared at me, but I ignored them. I walked straight to the back where I saw some cell phone charms, and looked for a wolf one. I found a gray and white wolf head, and went online to buy it. Why was this like so damn long? Seriously all of these girls will end up loosing this stuff anyways. When it was finally my turn to but the cell phone charm, the cashier kept smiling at me.

"Hi, what's your name?"

"Seth but I really need to buy this because I have to be somewhere." Maybe she would get my hit. I wasn't interested in her.

"Oh sure! So who's it for?" Should I say something like my girlfriend, or my sister, or I don't know my boyfriend? I think sister is easy enough.

"My little sister, her birthday is tomorrow."

"Oh how sweet." Just ring up the damn thing. It's only _one_ item. She is really dragging this out.

"Yeah, but I have to get going to see her so, can we hurry this up a little?"

"Yeah, your total is $2.79. Would you like a bag?"

"No." I handed her the money and practically ran out of there, not even caring about my change or receipt.

When I came outside, Jake was almost in tears from laughing so hard; damn wolf gene hearing.

"Oh man Seth that girl was totally flirting with you! And you sounded so pissed. Youe should have seen your face when you stormed out of there, you didn't even grab the receipt!" I stared him down as he finished his laughter.

"Are you done now?"

"Yeah. Come on I saw this hardware store and I need this piece for my bike." I nodded my head and followed Jake around the Mall. We entered this store called HardyMen and we walked to aisle three where his part was.

"Yo, pass me that hammer over there. I accidently broke the other one." I picked up the hammer when I suddenly smelled a wonderful scent that only gods could have created. I immediately recognized it. Cristy was here, and even though she didn't want to see me I could just watch her right? I unconsciously dropped the hammer on my foot and fell.

"Fudge Cakes! Oh My Gosh that hurts. How much does that damn hammer weigh?"

"What's wrong with you! What did you dr..." Realization hit him while he talked.

"Nessie's here with Alice and Cristy and they're close by," he paused, "What do you want to do?" I wanted to go and see her even if she didn't see me.

"Can we go see them, or watch them? It might sound stalker status, but I need to at least see her, and know she's okay." Jake thought about it for a second then nodded. He bought the piece for his bike and the hammer then we left. My toe was still bothering me, but I wasn't going to let that stop me from seeing my angel. We followed the scents, rounded the corner and that's when I saw her sitting in the middle of the walkway rubbing her toe. Jake and I went back behind the corner so Cristy couldn't see us. We knew that Nessie and Alice had already smelled us. I peaked over the corner and saw pain stricken across her face. She must have done something to her toe, but it looked like it really hurt.

"Jake isn't it a coincidence that we both hurt our toe? I hope she's alright."

"Nope, it's not a coincidence." What did he mean?

"What are you talking about?"

"It goes along with imprinting. She feels any physical pain you feel and vise versa, but she isn't actually hurt. It's kind of like Jane's from the Volturi, remember her power? But it's kind of weird that she felt it so early in the imprinting. "He paused for a quick second, thinking guess, then continued, "As your love grows stronger with your imprint you are able to feel each others pain from farther distances. But you guys just met and you were a good distance away, so you guys have a really strong connection if she felt it so far away so quickly after you imprinted on her. I didn't start feeling any of Nessie's pain until she was 2 years old and had to be relatively close." I started at him in amazement. I had hurt her again. The pain in her face was because of me...again.

I sighed in frustration and looked over the corner again. I saw her get up wiggle her toe. I knew she would look up next but I couldn't pull myself to look away. And that's when it happened. She looked up and I was instantly hypnotized in her eyes; that amazing greenish grey color. Then my eyes looked her up and down and she looked even hotter than she did the other day. She had dark skinny jeans on with a pink and white plaid top, and pink Ed Hardy sneakers. Then this other urge suddenly came over me. It was a completely new feeling, and I wanted to do a lot more then touch her; I wanted to _feel_ her...all over. She blushed and quickly turned around. She grabbed her shoe, kneeled down, and put her shoe back on.

I felt my legs start to head over to her. Jake pulled be back at first, but my desire to be closer to her was growing rapidly. He realized that I wouldn't stop walking, so he just followed me.

"Hey guys! What are you doing here?" Jake asked as he approached Nessie, but my eyes were still hot glued to Cristy and her perfection.

"Umm...we decided to go to the Mall, and get some clothes. What are _you_ guys doing here?" Nessie's tone was somewhat threatening, more than curious.

"Seth and I decided to go to the Mall to help clear our minds." Cristy was looking up again, after finishing up tying her shoe. I met her eyes and we just stared at each other for a few more seconds. Someone cleared their throat and Cristy looked away towards Alice.

"Umm... Alice I still kind of have to go to the bathroom." I smiled as her voice sent shiver through my body and bringing goosebumps all over. She blushed a violent red and her already tanned skin look a russet color, and almost burgundy. Everyone laughed at her comment, but Alice went with her to the bathroom. It was hard seeing her walk away from me, even if she had to go to the bathroom. When Cristy was far enough away Nessie glared at us.

"What the hell are you guys doing here! Did you follow us?"

"Nessie please don't be mad. I truly didn't know that you were going to the mall and my plan to watch movies all night didn't help Seth at all, so I thought we could go to the mall. Seth even got something for Cristy." Nessie sighed.

"I'm not mad, it's just that Cristy still doesn't know what's going on and she's still confused."

"Well, I got her something." I pulled the wolf cell phone charm out of my pocket and showed it to Nessie.

"Here. What do you think? Do you think she will like it?" Nessie just started laughing. Was that a good sign?

"Would you believe that Cristy came to my house wearing a t-shirt that said GOOD VAMP! She told us that she loves werewolves and vampires." Jake just mouthed a wow than started laughing. I was smiling even more. Cristy loved wolves!

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah. She said her and her mom would watch movies about them when she was younger."

"So, Nessie, do you think it would be best if Seth and I leave?"

"No I don't want to leave." I unconsciously spit that out, but it was the complete truth. Jake and Nessie both looked at me with sympathy in their eyes.

"Look guys. I don't know when I'll see her again after this okay. Come on please." The truth in what I was saying hit me as I talked. I really didn't know when or if I would see her again. Nessie let out another sigh. 

"Fine. We'll see what Cristy says."

**Cristy's POV**

I took my sweet time is the bathroom, still a little dazzled by Seth. He looked so beautiful in his jeans and white shirt. It bought out his tan which somehow made his eyes glow. And the only thing I wanted to do was run out there and tell him how I felt; but I wouldn't do that, because of the simple fact that was slapping me in my face. He wouldn't like me. How could he like me? I let out a sigh and left the bathroom, still unsure of what I was going to do. Alice was outside waiting for me patiently and I tried to give her a smile, but I couldn't pull it off.

"Cristy, what's wrong?" Alice had become more of a friend to me these last few hours rather than my friend's aunt, and she seemed trust worthy so it couldn't hurt. I let out a sigh and told her.

"On Friday Nessie and I kind of had a free period, because we, and a few other students, had done our work. Mr. Hastings said that we could do whatever we wanted for the rest of the class. So Nessie decided that she wanted to go meet Jake at the Icy Shop, which I didn't know at the time. So when we got there Nessie saw Jake walking up the block with his friend Seth. Now I'm looking down the whole time, a little nervous about meeting Nessie friends, but when they reached us at the bench I looked up and saw Jake first, but when I turned to meet his friend that's when it happened.

"When what happened?"

"When I fell in love with Seth. I was scared out of my mind. How could I just fall in love with someone that I just met? I didn't understand it. So I decided to stay away from him thinking its some weird reaction. I even tried to research love at first site on the internet," I paused still trying to put my thoughts together," My head keeps telling me to stop and think about all the bad things that could happen if I tried to get to know him better, but my heart is practically saying go outside kiss that boy and get married in Vegas. I don't know what to do. If I could just get some kind of explanation, no matter how crazy it might sound, just to help me understand, I would probably listen to my heart more. But this whole thing is uncharted waters for me, and I'm not going to jump in without my life vest." I had been looking down the whole time, kind of telling the story to myself too, so I looked up to see Alice. She looked completely torn. I figured she understood how I felt the way I did, and didn't know what she would choose either.

"Alice?" She met my eyes, looked at me for a few seconds, and then hugged me.

**Alice's POV**

I met Cristy's eyes and looked at her, still torn with what to feel. I had already known the story, but hearing it from Cristy, with so much emotion, made me think about it differently. She looked like she would cry any second so I hugged her reassuringly hoping it would help.

"Don't worry Cristy. In time everything will work itself out. You just have to have hope. But when you listen to your heart, it doesn't mean you totally forget what your head is saying. You can mix them together to make a compromise." I pulled away and looked at her again. She really was beautiful, but I understood why people would call her fat. Most men see the difference between thick with a figure, and fat, but then again these weren't men. I bet half the girls at school were probably jealous. And the boys, well they probably didn't even know what to do.

"Ok Cristy, here's a suggestion. Why don't you try to be friends with Seth first. You can get to know him learn more about his life without having to worry about being _as_ heartbroken if something were to happen." She looked at me with a little bit of hope and understanding in her eyes. She understood why I emphasized the as, because we both know she would still be heartbroken if Seth did something stupid. Even though I'm pretty sure he wouldn't do anything, I couldn't see him in any of my visions, so I wasn't positive. Cristy nodded her head letting me know she wanted to try it.

"Thanks Alice, for listening and helping me out."

"No problem."

"So how do I get Seth to want to be my friend?" I laughed internally. All she had to do was talk to him, about anything, and Seth would be the happiest man alive.

"Just try to talk to him as if he were me. See how comfortably we're talking right now? Do that, but with Seth."

"Easier said than done Alice."

"Sure is, but you're going to have to give it a try." As we started walking back to the area where we left the guys with Nessie, we saw them sitting on the benches. Nessie turned her head and looked at me questioningly.

"What took you guys so long in the bathroom?" Jake asked when we reached the bench.

"Umm... there was a long line." Cristy said looking at Nessie with knowing eyes. We would explain everything to her later.

"Would you guys mind if Jake and Seth hang out with us while we're in the Mall?" Nessie asked, mainly addressing Cristy.

"Nope they can come. What about you Alice?" Cristy answered first and I knew she was ready to try to make this friends thing work.

"Not a problem with me." I looked over to give Cristy a confident smile, but she was already staring at Seth.

**Cristy's POV**

Alice had really helped me and I was ready to try this friend option. After I agreed that the boys should stay with us, I turned to smile at Seth, but he was already smiling. He stood up and I somehow smiled even harder. We were just staring at each other when I noticed that everyone had started walking, so I broke away and we started to follow them.

"So Cristy, how have you been?" Okay talk to him as if he were a friend. I had to repeat that in my head to make me less nervous, but it wasn't really working.

"Umm… nothing really. Yesterday I played my cello and recorded it, then my m-" He cut me off, but I was glad. It meant that he was listening.

"You play the cello?" He looked astonished.

"Yeah I've pretty much done this all my life."

"That's really cool. But how did you record it."

"My dad bought me this system a while ago. You plug it into the computer and when you play, it kind of converts it so it sounds as if I'm playing. Then you can burn it onto a C.D."

"Could you give me a C.D. to listen to? I would love to hear you play." Was he serious?

"Seriously?"

"Sure. I mean if you don't mind." Wow, most people thought it was corny to play the cello, but Seth actually cared.

**Seth's POV**

"What took you guys so long in the bathroom?" Jake asked when Cristy and Alice got back from the bathroom

"Umm... there was a long line." Cristy answered looking at Nessie with a weird look in her eyes, but I let it pass. I was just happy she was back.

"Would you guys mind if Jake and Seth hang out with us while we're in the mall?" Nessie asked mainly looking at Cristy. Even though I knew she didn't want to be around me, I would still be crushed if she said no.

"Nope they can come. What about you Alice?" The words that came out of her mouth were a miracle. Like some kind of sign that this imprinting thing would work out for me. I could feel a smile beam across my face as she turned and looked at me, smiling as well. After that everything was blocked out. The only thing that mattered was me and Cristy. I was perfectly content with just staring at her. I stood up to get a better look at her eyes and she smiled more. Her smile was so striking it caused me to smile even harder. Suddenly she looked away and I followed her eyes. Everyone was walking. I was about to reach out and hold her hand, but I stopped myself. She would probably feel uncomfortable and I didn't want to ruin whatever we were doing now. We started walking next to each other and I wanted to say something so she wouldn't feel awkward.

"So Cristy, how have you been?" Of all questions to ask, I sounded as if I hadn't seen her in weeks rather than a day. Though, it felt like years.

"Umm… nothing really. Yesterday I played my cello and recorded it, then my m-" I cut her off accidentally, but I couldn't help it, my Cristy could play the cello!

"You play the cello?" I asked astonished.

"Yeah I've pretty much done it all my life."

"That's really cool. But how did you record it."

"My dad bought me this system a while ago. You plug it into the computer and when you play, it kind of transfers the sounds to the computer, so I can burn C.D.'s."

"Could you give me a C.D. to listen to? I would love to hear you play." I wasn't really into classical music, but now that Cristy said she could play the cello, it was suddenly an interesting thing.

"Seriously?" What? Did she think that I wouldn't care about everything she did?

"Sure. I mean if you don't mind." Shock and happiness spread across her face. I assumed people weren't really interested in her music, but I sure was. I wanted to know everything about her. Good, bad, happy or sad, it didn't matter.

"Umm... okay then, I guess I could give it to you if I see during the week or something." Was she trying to drop hints that she wanted to see me again? Oh God I hope so. I don't know if I can go more than 24 hours without seeing her.

"So, do you want me to stop by your house and pick it up, or-"

"Yeah. I walk home, so if you could come around 3:15, I'll have it ready for you."

"Yep, that's a good time. I'll be there!" Wow this was actually happening. I can't wait until Monday. Maybe I could meet her parents; just so they know who I am. Maybe I could pick her up from school?

"Do you want to give me your address now, or later?"

"Ahh… later. I don't really have anything to write with." She was looking up now so I could see her eyes; the most beautiful part of her whole being. She blushed, as if she heard what I was thinking, and looked away awkwardly.

"Ok. So, what about you Seth? What do you like to do?" Well beside the fact I'm a werewolf who has a bunch of vampire friends...I am completely normal.

"Well, what do you want to know?"

"Anything that you feel comfortable telling me." She looked at me, smiling before looking back down. This was getting annoying. Why couldn't she just look up; I needed to see her face. Without thought I put my hand to her chin and lifted it up. There was a chilly, but yet warm feeling as I touched her soft skin. She looked at me with shock and amazement in her eyes; she must have felt it to. Her full lips hung open a little in awe, and I got that feeling of lust again. I wanted so bad to just pull her close to me and kiss her. I wanted to put my hands on the curve of her hips and never let go. I wanted to have her all to myself. That whole time while I was thinking, Cristy and I were just staring at each other in the middle of the Mall, when she broke it...again...she looked around before coming back to my eyes.

"Do you like to play Guitar Hero?" I smiled at the thought.

"Yeah. I love it.

"Me too! Come on there's probably one in the arcade." I followed her into the arcade and we found the Guitar Hero game, and surprisingly, no one was playing it.

"I'll buy the tokens, you watch the game?"

"Sure." I walked over to the game and sat on one chair and put my feet up in the other one. Everyone that came by I gave death glares. Then I heard a wonderful laughter and turned to see my beautiful Cristy. She was laughing at me? Her laugh was like nothing I ever heard before, and it wasn't obnoxious, it was, simple and calm, I don't know, it was just were attractive.

"What are you doing?" She asked smiling at me with confusion on her face. I quickly pulled my legs down and stood up.

"Uhh... I was watching the game, to make sure no one tried to, you know, use it." She laughed at me some more. I swear I was feeling the blood rush to my cheeks, so I looked away and fake coughed. No matter how embarrassed I felt right then, I was happy that I could make my Cristy laugh.

"Are you okay?" 

"Yeah, just had to clear my throat." I pretended to clear my throat again and smiled. 

"Okay then, come on lets play." I grabbed my guitar as Cristy inserted the tokens in the game, then I handed her a guitar.

"What level do you usually play on?"

"Hard, but we can play on something easier if you want."

"Nope Hard is cool with me." She picked the song Misery Business, by Paramore, and I picked, the classic, Beat It, by Michael Jackson.

"Are you ready?"

"Yep, come on lets play." The song started and then the notes came. Misery Business had a lot of combinations, but I was getting it. But Cristy was definitely killing it and hadn't missed one note. I had to admit I was impressed. I was planning on taking it a little easy, because I hadn't learned anything about her yet, so I wouldn't know how she'd react if she lost. But if anything, she should've taken it easy on me!

By the end of Misery Business at least 50 percent of the people in the arcade had come to watch us play, but I was sure I was more for Cristy, she was doing really good, they were rooting us on.

The next song was my choice, Beat It. When the song started Cristy and I both got to a 50 note streak and we were headed for 100 note streak. Once we got it, we both did great the rest of the song. I was really having fun, and throughout the whole game Cristy was laughing, I'm surprised I could concentrate.

"Oh yeah! We totally rocked that!" Cristy jumped up and put her hand out for a high five. I was slightly shocked, but slapped my hand up against hers. I got the same tingly feeling in my hand, and I didn't want to let go. Our eyes were locked again and our hands came down but still touching. Guitar Hero was now the king of all video games. I don't know why, but somehow it just made her less nervous and guarded, which, in return, made me less nervous as well.

"Nice game! You were really good." That annoying voice caused Cristy to let go of my hand and look away uncomfortably, to see the guy who was talking to her. I looked up to see the idiot who just made her let go of my hand. He was a tall white guy who looked about 17 or 18, with a little bit of muscle and brown hair. He was staring at Cristy.

"Oh thanks, boredom really helps." She replied. Why was he smiling so damn much? Didn't he have somewhere to be?

"Would you mind if I played you?" As he said that I saw his eyes rake up and down her body. I let out a low growl. Oh he was definitely going to die.

"Umm..No! Come on lets play. Do you play on hard?" As Cristy sat back down I remained in my seat and Cristy gave me a confused look. I really didn't want him to be next to her, but I didn't want her to think I was crazy, so I got up. The idiot sat down next to Cristy and I handed him my guitar. He gave me a jerkish smile before he turned to look at my Cristy.

"Yeah, and I never caught your name?" He sounded so pitiful. No one says that anymore.

"Oh, sorry, I'm Cristy." Why was she apologizing to him? She was just so sweet that she couldn't help it. These idiots needed to go get hit by a bus.

"Cool! I'm James." James was the idiots name...but idiot fitted him better. This time Cristy chose Heartbreaker as her song, and James_ A.K.A. _the idiot chose The Eye of The Tiger. Cristy was doing really good in the beginning and sadly, so was the idiot. She missed a few notes at the end, but still had a 256 note streak. Everyone was still crowding around, watching them play. In the second song it was completely obvious that the idiot had practiced it, probably every night. He had his fingers on blue and yellow before the song even started. When the song finished Cristy had a 100 note streak, and the damn idiot James had won. I looked at Cristy to see if she was sad or anything, but she was smiling. Then suddenly James shot up from his chair and started yelling.

"Wooo! I beat you! I'm the Champion! YES!" What in the _hell_ was he doing? Cristy looked at him weird then looked down at her hands. She moved her fingers in and out like a fist. They must have cramped up while she played. After the guy was done gloating over beating Cristy at Guitar Hero, Cristy stood up and walked away from the area. I guess she was finished with guitar hero for the day.

"Good game." She said to him, still smiling. She was so amazing. I would have been pissed if I lost, especially if the guy knew the song.

"Thank you! Hey maybe we could play we could play together another time?" Oh God, was he asking her out or something? She is so out of his league.

"Uh yeah I guess." Cristy sounded a little uncomfortable as she spoke.

"So could I get your number?" I had to stop this. How could she go out with that thing the idiot.?

"Uh, Cristy are you ready to go?" She looked at me. Please say yes! Please say yes!

"Umm... hold on for a second." I felt my body slowly crumble at her words, but as soon as she asked James for his phone I just broke down. I sat down on one of the race car games for support. Did she not feel that what I felt when I touched her chin, or gave her the high five? Maybe she was just surprised at how hot my hand was.

"So I guess I'll call you during the week."

"Sure." She smiled at the idiot, who I was now so jealous of, it was pathetic. I wanted to rip him apart, but at the same time I wanted to be him.

She walked over to me and we started walking. Once we were out of the arcade she asked me a question.

"Are you okay Seth, you look... a little sick?" I was sick, sick to the bone. Cristy was going to end up going out with that guy and I was going to have to watch.

"Umm... no I'm fine."

"Oh, are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"Okay," she paused for a second before she spoke again," Did you think that James guy was an idiot, or was it just me?" What did she just say? I was sure I gave her the most confused expression. She looked at me.

"If you thought he was an idiot, then why did you give him your cell phone number?" She just smiled at me and started laughing. I really didn't get it.

"You thought I gave him my real cell phone number Seth? I gave him my dad's cell number. And when he tried to call my cell to check, I told him that my mom had taken it away." I looked at her shocked as shivers went down my back from the way she said my name. Then I busted out into laughter. Cristy started laughing again. Once we caught our breaths a thought popped into my mind. I looked at Cristy, she was still chuckling.

"So if I asked you for your number you would give me you dads cell?" I tried to make it sound as if I were kidding and still joking around to make it less awkward for the both of us, but I really wasn't.

"No Seth, you're my buddy. I would've given you my cell phone number." Those words made me feel like I was on a cloud. Not only was she willing to give me her cell phone number, but I was her buddy. I wonder exactly what that is. A "buddy".

"And how would I know it was your number?" She stopped right in the walkway.

"Okay give me your phone." I handed her my phone. And she typed some stuff then took out her phone, and pressed the call button. A few seconds later her phone started vibrating in her hand and she answer it.

"Hi Seth!" She said and you could hear her on my end of the phone. I started laughing and she hung up.

"See?" she asked, laughing a little again.

"Yep." Wow I actually had my Goddesses phone number, but with great power comes great responsibility. The thought made me smile more.

"Now we can text and call each other whenever we're bored or if we just want to say what's up!" I would most definitely be texting her.

"Okay cool." She looked up at me and smiled again. I knew I would never get tired of this._****_

**Cristy's POV**

"Ok. So, what about you Seth? What do you like to do?" All the girls in the mall were staring at him. I had to say something to him. Maybe if they thought we were together, they would back the hell off. I wasn't used to the way that I was feeling now, confidence and jealousy mixed together, but it wasn't fading, it just kept getting stronger.

"Well, what do you want to know?"

"Anything that you feel comfortable telling me." I looked at him smiling, but looked back down without thought. I always did it, never thinking twice about it. Suddenly I felt a warm hand lift my chin up; it sent this wonderfully warm, but chilly, feeling through my body. I faced him, unsure of the emotion that showed on my face, but all through me was pure astonishment. He moved his hand, but the feeling was still strong. We were staring into each other eyes unconsciously, when I felt this craving desire for him, in a sensual way. He was so cute, and really nice, but deep inside I could feel realization hit and it scared the mess out of me, but I didn't let it show on my face. I didn't want the feeling to go, but I had to break it, because no matter how confident I might have felt I knew better; Seth would never like me so why lift my hopes?

There was an awkward silence as I looked away and tried to compose myself. What is this guy doing to me? I have never blushed as much as I have since I met Seth. I looked up and saw an arcade and an idea popped in to my head. Hopefully this could kill the awkwardness.

"So uhh... Seth, do you like to play Guitar Hero?" I had to clear my mind and if I didn't have my cello, guitar hero was the next best thing.

"Yeah. I love it."

"Me too. Come on there's probably one in the arcade."

Seth followed me into the arcade and we found the Guitar Hero game, and to my surprise no one was playing it.

"I'll buy the tokens, you watch the game?"

"Sure." I walked over to the token machine and inserted my mom's credit card into it. I bought 10 tokens, and turned to go back over to where Seth was. The site of him made me laugh. He was sitting in one of the chairs, and had his legs up on the other, but the really funny part was that he growled at the people who even looked at the guitar. I tried to swallow the laugh, but I couldn't. Seth turned his head, but I couldn't really tell the emotion that was playing on his face, but it made me laugh more. I walked over to him; the tokens in my pocket.

"What are you doing?" I asked smiling at him. I was a little confused but mainly amused. He quickly pulled his legs down and got up off the stool.

"Uhh... I was watching the game, to make sure no one tried to, you know, use it." I laughed some more, and Seth turned his head, and coughed. Out of curtsey I asked him if he was okay, but I could have sworn I saw blush crawl up his cheek.

"Yeah, just had to clear my throat." He cleared his throat and turned back to face me.

"Okay then, come on lets play." I put the tokens into the game, and sat down. Seth passed me a guitar.

"What level do you usually play on?" Hard was the fun level to me because I was challenged, but I played all the time so playing on a lower level wasn't a big deal.

"Hard, but we can play on something easier if you want." The naive Seth….

"Nope Hard is cool with me." Seth let me pick my song first, so I choose Misery Business, by Paramore. Seth choose one of my many favorites, Beat It, by Michael Jackson.

"Are you ready?"

"Yep come on lets play." When the song began, I felt myself loosen up a little. The notes started coming down the screen, and I wasn't surprised that Seth could play. I hadn't played Misery Business in a long time, but after the first few notes, It started to come back to me, and if I don't say so myself, I was definitely dominating the game.

A somewhat surprised looked quickly showed on Seth's face, yet again naive, but I didn't say anything. I wasn't sure how Seth would react, even though I figured he would suck it up, but I didn't want to hurt his feelings.

At the end of Misery Business I noticed that a lot of the people in the arcade had crowded around me and Seth, watching us play. They were cheering us on. I couldn't help but notice all the girls looking at Seth again. I was happy I was playing Guitar Hero, because I didn't know how much more jealousy I could hold.

Beat it started and I quickly looked over at Seth, he was smiling, and I just started laughing. We both started off great with a 150 note streak, but when I saw Seth watching me from the corner of his eye, I messed up.

At the end of the song I knew I had won, but I dismissed it.

"Oh yeah! We totally rocked that!" I jumped up out of my seat still pumped a little from the speed that comes with playing Guitar Hero. I put my hand in the air for a high five. Seth looked slightly shocked, but slapped his had against mine and the same feeling as before same back to me. In the background people were still cheering for us, but I wasn't paying attention to them. I didn't want to let go of Seth hands and I held on. Our hands, all but glued together, came down and our eyes locked on each other. I felt less hesitant, and less guarded by my thoughts.

Unexpectedly someone tapped me on my shoulder and I took it as a way out before it got to deep again, and I did something that I would regret. I turned to the voice and smiled.

"Nice game, you were really good." I regretfully let go of Seth's hand, looking away awkwardly and forced myself to pay attention to the guy in front of me.

The guy was white, maybe 17 or 18, and he was tall, but he had nothing on Seth. I won't lie he had a little muscle but Seth, he could probably lift a car. He was so HOT, this guy needed to go somewhere. I just smiled and didn't show how I felt it, because even though he didn't compare to Seth, he was still a person.

"Oh thanks, boredom really helps." He was staring at me and smiling uncontrollably. What was with the guys today? Maybe it was my new jeans. Maybe I really did look hot today?

"Would you mind if I played you?" The way he said played, then looked me up and down really annoyed me. I mean who do you think you are and what kind of girl do you think I am?

"Umm..No. Come on lets play. Do you play on hard?" As I grabbed my guitar, I looked over at Seth confused. Why did he look so distressed? I sat back down but Seth hadn't moved from his seat. I wished that he would just say something like, Cristy I'm ready to go, but wasn't surprised that he didn't. I looked down hiding my disappointment as Seth handed the guy a guitar.

"Yeah, and I never caught your name?"

"Oh, sorry. I'm Cristy." My mom did always say introduce yourself... no matter how much you might not want to.

"Cool! I'm James." So James was the name of this guy. I just wanted to get the game over with at this point. I choose the song Heartbreaker, and James picked Eye of the Tiger. I was past surprised when he did well on Heartbreaker, but on Eye of the Tiger, I was a little pissed. He knew the song, and when I say knew, I mean he probably memorized all the notes. He won that one with no missed notes, and since I had not perfected Heartbreaker, he ended up winning the whole game. I wasn't angry for loosing, but because I wasn't given a fair chance to beat him, but I couldn't help but internally applaud him at how sneaky he was. But when he jumped of his stool and started yelling any sense of respect I had for him, flew out the window, and got ran over by a bus.

"Wooo! I beat you! I'm the Champion! YES!" What in the _hell_ was he doing? He had to know that he was just embarrassing himself, right? I looked at him like the idiot that he was and then back at my hands. They had started to cramp up after all the playing. When James finished I figure I'd do the right thing, and go tell him good game, and then get out of here. I got up off my stool and walked over to him.

"Good game."

"Thank you. Maybe we could play we could play together another time?" We'll how about a "you had a nice game to". I will admit that I was flattered by the thought that he probably liked me, but after all that he just did, did he really think I would want to hang out with him?

"Uh yeah I guess." I was beginning to think that at this point I was being a pushover. I was just use to being nice. Me, and mean just never fit together.

"So could I get your number?" As soon as he asked, an idea came to me. It was a classic, but still a good one.

"Uh, Cristy are you ready to go?" I turned to look at Seth. His voice sounded desperate when he asked. Was he okay?

"Umm... hold on for a second." I looked at Seth for a second longer, then turned my attention back to James and gave him "my number".

"So I guess I'll call you during the week?"

"Sure but my mom kind of took it so I don't have it on me right now." Hahaha he sure as hell was not going to reach me again!

"Oh, that's sucks, my mom does that sometimes too." He laughed and I said bye to him and walked over to Seth.

We finally left the arcade. When we got outside I looked at his face, and he looked worse then he had before, almost sick.

"Are you okay Seth, you look... a little sick?"

"Umm... no I'm fine." I hope he wasn't lying to me.

"Oh, are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"Okay," I paused before I continued," Did you think that James guy was an idiot, or was it just me?" He looked at me completely and utterly confused.

"If you thought he was an idiot, why did you give him your cell phone number?" I just smiled at him and started laughing. He really hadn't figured it out.

"You thought I gave him my real cell phone number Seth? I gave him my dad's cell number. And when he tried to call my cell to check, I told him that my mom had taken it away." He looked at me, his eyes full of shock and I smiled at him. Now he looked relieved? Did it really matter to him if James and I had decided to go out or something?

He erupted in laughter when realization hit. I laughed at his laugh. I don't know why, but his laugh made me all happy, and loved. I wanted so bad to kiss him. We caught out breaths and kept waking, until Seth asked me a question.

"So if I asked you for your number you would give me your dad's cell?" The way he said it was so casual, so I didn't think much into it.

"No Seth, you're like my buddy now. I would've given you my cell phone number." Well I wasn't lying, I really would have given him my cell number in a second, but he wasn't a buddy to me. He was so much more.

"And how would I know it was your number?" I stopped in the walkway.

"Okay give me your phone." He handed me his phone and I added my number into it. Then I pulled out my phone and called it from Seth's phone so he would believe me. It vibrated and I answered it.

"Hi Seth!" You could hear what I said on Seth's end, and he started laughing. I hung it up.

"See?" I asked, laughing too.

"Yep." Wow, I actually had Seth's number in my phone.

"Now we can text and call each other whenever we're bored or if we just want to say what's up, or whatever." I couldn't believe I just said that. Would I actually have the guts to actually text him? And would he really want to hang out with me.

"Okay cool." I looked up and smiled him. Who was I kidding, I would most definitely be texting him, even if I thought I was crazy for thinking he might actually answer.

He smiled back.

"So Seth you never told me, about you." He looked down thinking, and then turned his head back up.

"Well, there's not much to know about me, seriously." Yeah okay Seth. I didn't care if he told me he likes to drink syrup. I needed to know more about him.

"Aww come on Seth. The only thing I know about you if what you told me about on Thursday."

"Okay, ask me a more specific question and I'll answer it." Fair enough.

"Sure. Okay, what's your favorite food?" He smiled, and it sent shivers down my back.

"My number one favorite food is buffalo pizza, with cheese fries, with a large pineapple soda."

"Okay, what's your favorite color?"

"Green and grey."

"Yeah, those are pretty colors," I paused, thinking of another question, "When's your birthday?"

"September 8th."

"Wait, Seth how old are you?" I was just curious, because he looked older than 17 or 18.

"Oh I'm 17 now." I know I looked shocked from Seth's laughter.

"I know I look older, but I'm 17, even if I look, like 23." I just nodded, having been hypnotized into his eyes again. They were so beautiful. Noticing what I was doing, I quickly looked away and felt the blush come on my cheeks. Seth cleared his throat, and I looked back up, trying my best not to meet his eyes again.

"Now it's my turn to ask you some questions." I smiled up at him and nodded.

"Do you play any sports?"

"Yeah I play Volleyball."

"Seriously? I love volleyball." I laughed at the tone of his voice when he said this, it was so cute. He scratched his head, obviously embarrassed, but it just made me laugh more.

"Seth, don't be embarrassed, that was cute." As soon as I said those words, my brain suddenly started working! Would he take it weird that I thought he sounded cute? Ugg, think Cristy, you have to think before you talk.

I looked over at Seth and he was smiling even harder then he had before.

"Okay, my _next_ question." I laughed. Being around Seth was fun. I haven't laughed this much in months.

"Okay sure, what's my next question?"

"Do you have any friends back home?"

"Yeah, my best friend in the world Emon, we would do everything together. We even tried to find a way to sneak her on the plane, which failed miserably." I laughed at the memory, and so did Seth.

"Well, next question. Did you have a boyfriend back in Florida?" I looked at Seth completely caught off guard by his question. I looked down, debating on if I should tell him about what happened at school with Laurent and Emon. I still didn't know him well enough to know how he would react. Could I lie to him? No, the guilt would crush me. I could tell him we could talk about it another time, but wouldn't that sound weird. This would be a simple yes or no question, but of course, for me, it wasn't.

As I turned my head to give him his answer, a girl came out of now where with her attention obviously on Seth.

"Hi." Seth looked kind of pissed, but composed himself, as best he could and answered her.

"Hi, umm... do I know you?" The girl was pretty, and thin, with shoulder length blonde hair. She looked too damn happy, and that made me uncomfortable.

"No, but my friends and I over there," she pointed her hand to a group of girls, smiling flirtatiously, and waving at Seth," would love to get to know you. Maybe we could get a drink, or hang out sometime." I was beginning to feel uncomfortable, completely ignored, and awkward. You always seen girls act so straight forward in the movies, but I couldn't believe that it was actually happening.

"Umm... no thanks I'm not really a drinker." I was surprised by Seth's answer. This girl and all of her friends were really pretty, but he didn't want to hang out with them. Maybe he had a girlfriend, because I _know_ he was gay.

"Oh well, let me give you my number, and we could get together, and, have some fun." What was she talking about, having some fun, and why the _hell_ did she wink at him! She's such a slut, I can't say I blame her though... Seth really is hot. Stay calm Cristy, stay calm, you don't want Seth to think your crazy.

"Umm well ya know I don't have pen or paper, and my cell phone just died." I looked up at Seth, and I think I could see annoyance playing on his features. I turned my attention back to the girl, and she looked confused, then she met my eyes, and, what looked to be realization, showed on her face.

"Oh, I see your here with your sister." Okay now I was pissed. I don't even look like I could be his sister. Besides the tanned skin, we look nothing alike. I was about to speak up, when Seth started talking again.

"No this is my friend Cristy, and we have places to be, so if you don't mind, MOVE!" I looked at the girl again and she didn't even look shocked, she just looked angry. Seth just grabbed my hand and gently pulled me past the girl and her now angry and stunned friends. We rounded the corner of American Eagle and Seth stopped and turned around to face me. Our eyes met and the tingly sensation from our hands touching ran through my body. I could feel the goose bumps creep onto my arms. I just melted into his eyes, amazed, happy and content. Then surprisingly, Seth pulled away from my eyes and let go of my hand. Usually I looked away. He was probably getting annoyed with this. I just looked away uncomfortably and played with my fingers for a few seconds.

"I'm sorry about pulling you. Did I hurt you at all?" I looked at him and couldn't help but smile.

"No no I'm fine, but are you okay, you look a little...pissed off." He quickly composed his features then answered me.

"Oh, it's just girls like...that...make me angry. I just don't like them. My girl isn't like that and no one else sh..." Seth stopped talking, but I could barely notice. His girl? So he did have a girlfriend. I could feel my inside start to fall, and crumble. I started to curse myself out mentally. How could I let this happen? How could I fall in love with an extremely hot, nice, and sweet guy, and expect him not to have a girlfriend? You've done it again Cristy; you've lifted your hopes for nothing.

"Seth, why didn't you tell me you had a girlfriend? What's her name?" I did my best to cover my fury, and despair, with happiness, but if I didn't leave soon I would loose it. Seth didn't answer right away.

"I don't have a girlfriend."

"Yeah okay, so who's "my girl"? Come on you don't have to lie to me. What's she like?" Seth didn't answer right away again. What was he thinking about?

"Seth, are you okay?" He quickly turned his head my way then looked at his fingers.

"Yeah."

"Okay well then tell me about your girlfriend!" I added a laugh at the end to ease the situation, for me and Seth as well. He suddenly looked very tense.

"Oh, well umm... her name is Jessica, and umm...she's really pretty." Jessica, ugh I wish I was Jessica.

"Cool, well what else can you tell be about her?"

"Well she likes pizza, and her favorite store is... Claire's."

"That's a cute store. So when will I meet this Jessica? I have to make sure she's good enough for you." I laughed still trying to kill the tense atmosphere, but I was serious, I wanted to meet her.

"Umm...I don't know, she's uhh...sick. She's got a fever."

"Oh that sucks. Is it bad?"

"Yeah it sucks but it's not like deadly bad, but it's not good." Even thought I already hated her, I would never wish being sick upon someone. It makes you fell so useless and pitiful.

"Could I see a picture of her?" Don't most people have pictures of their girlfriends and stuff on their phones?

"Uh sure hold on." Seth flipped out his phone and started doing stuff on it. Then he showed me a picture of this beautiful Indian girl with long black hair and amazing skin. WOW she was gorgeous I mean she could be on one of those Avon Skin commercials. She was perfect for Seth...more perfect then I could ever be.

"Gosh Seth, she's beautiful. She's perfect for you!" I had to get out of here I can't take this anymore. I just wanted to fall on the ground and cry. What is this boy doing to me?

"Umm yeah." I flipped out my phone and looked at the time 9:15pm. I texted Nessie that I was ready to go. I told her that she should make it seam like she was ready to leave when she came.

"Who was that."

"Nessie, she just texted me."

"Oh, is everything alright?"

"Yep, every things all good." Seth gave me a weak smile and I returned it to him.

"So you never finished telling me if you had a boyfriend or not." Damn I hope that he would've forgotten about that.

"Uh I don't have a boyfriend."

"Well, did you have a boyfriend in Florida?" Gosh Seth why do you ask so many details?

"Well it's kind of complicated. It's one of those yes, but no type of things." He gave me a confused expression. As I was about to answer him, my phone vibrated in my pocket, and I jerked. Seth laughed.

"What happened?" I blushed and looked away. Why was I so embarrassing?

"My phone vibrated and it made me jerk." He laughed a little harder. I just shook my head and pulled out my phone. It was a text from Nessie.

~~~~~~~~~~~~  
hey im comin but is everything ok? and were r u

ill tell u wen we get bac 2 ur casa, and were near american eagle

"Nessie again?" I nodded and looked up at him, still doing my best to hide how I really felt.

"Yeah, she said she's ready to go." I sat down on the bench right across from American Eagle, and Seth did that same.

"Oh, so finish telling me about this complicated love story of yours, before you have to go." Most boys just let things go, but not Seth, he doesn't let anything slip by him.

"Oh yeah. Well I know now that it wasn't real, but I thought it was at the time." He looked confused again.

"How could the relationship not be real?" I let out a small sigh.

"Well Emon, remember my best friend, well she liked this boy at our school named Laurent. He was a jock, but at the time I didn't know she liked him and..." As I talked I changed my mind about telling him the story. It was not only sad, but painfully embarrassing. But as if by miracle Nessie popped up, at the same time, so Seth didn't notice my hesitation.

"Hey Nessie!" I jumped up and hugged her gently.

"Hey Cristy!" We laughed at each others exaggerations.

"Hey Seth, umm... Jake told me to tell you to meet him at your bikes. And Cristy," she turned her head to face me," Alice is waiting for us in the car. We still have a lot planned for this sleepover!"

"Okay I'll head over there now. Which way are you guys going?" Seth looked really sad. Maybe it was because his girlfriend is sick? I don't know, but I do want her to get better, because at the end of the day Jessica didn't do anything to me, she was just living her life...with Seth

"Were this way." Nessie pointed to the leftish area of the mall.

"Oh well I'm the other way...so I guess I'll see you guys soon?" Nessie and I nodded our heads.

"And Cristy, I'm still coming to pick up the CD on Monday right?" Wow! I thought he would've forgotten.

"Oh, I mean if you still want to, sure."

"Okay see you on Monday."

"Yeah and tell Jessica that I said get better." He nodded and I started to walk away with Nessie. I've never had a guy friend before, and technically I still don't because you don't feel things for your friends the way I do for Seth.

Nessie and I walked back to the car silently. I guessed she had noticed my mood. Alice was waiting for us with a surprisingly sad look on her face.

"Hey Alice!" If Alice was sad things didn't feel right, so I pretended to sound excited. She looked at me with that "who do you think your kidding look", and I felt my whole face feed into my emotions. Alice and Nessie just pulled me into a hug as silent tears fell from my face.

**Seth's POV**

"Okay, my _next_ question." Cristy laughed. She thought I was cute!

"Okay sure, what's my next question?" Her voice continued to hypnotize me and all I wanted to do was pull her into my arms and never let go.

"Do you have any friends back home?"

"Yeah, my best friend in the world Emon, we would do everything together. We even tried to find a way to sneak her on the plane, which failed miserably." I laughed. But I couldn't help but wonder if she had a boyfriend. That would crush me if she did, but come on she had to have one she was like an angle.

"Well, next question. Did you have a boyfriend back in Florida?" She looked at me, completely taken by surprise. I should have said never mind, but I really needed to know. I was hoping, almost begging within me that she didn't, but who was I kidding? She had to have one; only a fool wouldn't want to be with her. As she turned my head to give me her answer she was interrupted. A girl maybe 17, or 18 was looking at me with an incredibly disturbing look on her face.

"Hi." Wow, of all times this complete stranger has to come up to me as soon as I'm about to hear Cristy's answer. I did my best to restrain the anger that I felt, but I didn't know how long I could last.

"Hi, umm... do I know you?" The girl was a damn shame compared to Cristy, and she was pissing me off so she was even uglier in my eyes. She was anorexic thin, with shoulder length blonde hair. She was looking at me weird and I was starting to feel uncomfortable.

"No, but my friends and I over there," she pointed her hand to a group of girls, smiling and waving," would love to get to know you. Maybe we could get a drink, or hang out sometime." I didn't want to be rude, because if my mom was here, I would have I've been slapped I'd I said what I wanted to say, so I let her down easy.

"Umm... no thanks I'm not really a drinker." I took a quick glance at Cristy and she looked surprised. About what?

"Oh well, let me give you my number, and we could get together, and...have some fun." Ok this girl was definitely a slut. I didn't even know her. She probably had some type of STD because she obviously did this often.

"Umm well ya know I don't have pen or paper, and my cell phone just died." Why wasn't she getting the hints, she needed to go somewhere. The girl looked at me a little confused, and then turned to Cristy. Her face began to show realization.

"Oh, I see your here with your sister." What the hell? Now, I was really pissed off. The last thing Cristy could be is my sister! This chick has gone too far.

"No this is my friend Cristy, and we have places to be, so if you don't mind, MOVE!" The anger that had been building up released a little. If I hadn't been a werewolf for so long I'm positive I would have shifted. I didn't even look at the girls face; I just grabbed her hand and pulled her gently; away from the drama. All of my frustrations quickly left, as if like magic, when Cristy's hand was in mine. It was the perfect temperature to send chills down my back. Desire ran through my body. Oh My God, what her touches did to me was insane. I so badly just wanted to put her in my lap and kiss her forever.

I pulled Cristy around the corner and stopped to look at her, and make sure she was okay. My eyes met hers and my desire just strengthened. I had to pull away. If I kept looking at her, I would have done exactly what I wanted to do right her in the middle of the mall. She looked away uncomfortably and played with her fingers for a few seconds.

"I'm sorry about pulling you. Did I hurt you at all?" I hope I didn't hurt her. I had made an effort to pull her with me gently.

"No no I'm fine, but are you okay, you look a little... pissed off." I quickly composed myself, and answered her.

"Oh, it's just girls like...that...make me angry. I just don't like them. My girl isn't like that and no one else sh..." As I realized what I had just said...OUT LOUD... I stopped talking. I was just rambling my answer to her, and that had to slip out. I was scared out of my mind as to what her response would be. What would she make of what I said?

"Seth, why didn't you tell me you had a girlfriend? What's her name?"

"I don't have a girlfriend." Damn Damn Damn! I don't even have girlfriend what in the world did I just mix myself up into? I didn't answer right away. What would I say...Oh no I don't have a girlfriend, I just call my pet hamster my girl? She's to smart to believe that. Could I even lie to her? I just told her the truth.

"Yeah okay, so who's "my girl"? Come on you don't have to lie to me. What's she like?" I didn't answer right away again, because I was officially in panic mode. Who's my girl?

"Seth, are you okay?" She said with those beautiful eyes. I looked at her, but quickly turned my head. If I started too long, my brain would turn into mush.

"Yeah."

"Okay well then tell me about your girlfriend!" She laughed at the end, sounding happy, but her voice cracked a little at the end.

"Oh, well umm... her name is Jessica, and umm...she's really pretty." Jessica was the name that Leah said she wanted her daughter, if she had one, to be named.

"Cool, well what else can you tell be about her?" What else can I tell her about a completely non-living person? Guilt was quickly coming along with my thought process. I'm lying to Cristy, right to her face.

"Well she likes pizza, and her favorite store is... Claire's."

"That's a cute store. So when will I meet this Jessica? I have to make sure she's good enough for you." She laughed and I shuddered inside. She wouldn't be able to meet her...because she's not real. So this is what my mom meant when she said lies snowball into something big. What was I going to tell her?

"Umm...I don't know, she's uhh...sick. She's got a fever."

"Oh that sucks. Is it bad?"

"Yeah it sucks but it's not like deadly bad, but it's not good." I felt like crumbling the guilt was becoming to heavy. I was such a jerk, that I could tell the truth for the three freaking days that I've known her.

"Could I see a picture of her?" I quickly racked my brain; trying to remember all of the pictures I had on my phone. Leah was the only girl besides Nessie and the Cullens. That could work right?

"Uh sure hold on." I flipped out his phone and went to my photo album on my phone. I scrolled down passing pictures of Nessie and Jake hugging, and couldn't help but wish that was me and Cristy. I got the picture of Leah and showed it to her.

"Gosh Seth, she's beautiful. She's perfect for you!" No you are perfect for me, was all I could think. She really was perfect for me, but would I ever be the same for her?

"Umm yeah." Cristy pulled her phone out and started typing stuff, then put if back in her pocket.

"Who was that."

"Nessie, she just texted me."

"Oh, is everything alright?"

"Yep, every things all good." I struggled to give her a smile, and I didn't deserve the one she gave back to me.

"So you never finished telling me if you had a boyfriend or not." This could get off the subject of My "girlfriend", but mainly, it would get back on the more important question. Did or does Cristy have a boyfriend?

"Uh I don't have a boyfriend." Those words made me smile inside, because I wouldn't be able to share Cristy with another guy.

"Well, did you have a boyfriend in Florida?" Now I just really wanted to know everything about her. Specifically how that guy treated her.

"Well it's kind of complicated. It's one of those yes, but no type of things." What did that mean? It's either yes I did, or no I didn't. I gave her a confused expression, and she suddenly jerked. I just laughed it was so random but funny and adorable in a weird way.

"What happened?" She blushed and looked down. She shouldn't be embarrassed around me.

"My phone vibrated and it made me jerk." I laughed a little harder and Cristy pulled out her phone, probably replying to Nessie.

"Nessie again?" I asked.

"Yeah, she said she's ready to go." She sat down on the bench and I did the same. I had completely loss track of time. I didn't want my Cristy to leave me. I needed to know more about her. I just simply wanted to be with her.

"Oh, so finish telling me about this complicated love story of yours, before you have to go." She smiled, and continued.

"Oh yeah. Well I know now that it wasn't real, but I thought it was at the time." I stared at her again, confused.

"How could the relationship not be real?" She sighed. Dumb question Seth, you already lied to her, don't make her sad too. I scolded myself. How stupid could I be?

"Well Emon, remember my best friend, well she liked this boy at our school, named Laurent. He was a jock, but at the time I didn't know she liked him and..." She just stopped talking and Nessie appeared out of no where.

"Hey Nessie!" Cristy got up and hugged Nessie.

"Hey Cristy!" They laughed, and then Nessie turned her attention towards me.

"Hey Seth, umm... Jake told me to tell you to meet him at your bikes. And Cristy," she turned her head to face Cristy," Alice is waiting for us in the car. We still have a lot planned for this sleepover!" Uh right the sleepover. How could I forget, that's all that Jake was talking about on Friday and Saturday. Nessie's first sleepover this, and My Nessie's first sleepover that...Blah Blah Blah. All I was concerned about was being around Cristy, and keeping her happy and safe.

"Okay I'll head over there now. Which way are you guys going?" I couldn't hold in the sadness and I know it showed on my face from the look on Cristy's. She was so caring, and sweet.

"Were this way." Nessie pointed to the left area out of the mall.

"Oh well I'm the other way so I guess I'll see you guys soon?" I needed to be reassured that I would see my Cristy again.

"And Cristy, I'm still coming to pick up the CD on Monday right?" I somehow almost forgot about that. Should I come in my motorcycle, or would her parents think I'm a bad influence on her? Maybe I should just take run there, or ask to borrow one of the Cullens cars. Edward might let me use his.

"Oh, I mean if you still want to, sure."

"Okay see you on Monday."

"Yeah and tell Jessica that I said get better." My heart was bruning. I nodded and started walking to my bike...away from Nessie. It pained me to be away from her. My body was barely keeping itself up. When I got out side I saw Jake leaning on his bike, waiting for me. He looked angry.

"Hey Jake, what's wrong?" He just glared at me.

"Yo man, if you have a problem with me, tell me, don't glare at me." It he was in his PMSin' mode, this was not the time.

"_You_ did something, then Nessie got a text from Cristy, and all of a sudden she's like we have to go!" What did he mean? What did Cristy text her?

"What are you talking about? What did she say to Nessie?" I was calm now, and confused. Jakes face turned from anger to realization. What did he know?

"Jake what happened!" He sighed and shook his head.

"Nothing, never mind, I'm sorry." He swung his leg over his bike and I just started at him.

"No Jake tell me what happened! What did Cristy text Nessie?" Now I was getting angry again. Why didn't he just freaking' tell me what the hell was going on. He took an exaggerated breath.

"Oh god," he paused for a second before he continued," Nessie got a text from Cristy around nine saying that she was ready to go, and to come get her pretending that she was the one who wanted to go." I didn't even respond. I just jumped on my bike and took off. I knew she was too good to love me, but I didn't want to believe it. There was a little voice in the back of my conscious, telling me there was hope, but now it was gone. There was no hope, because she didn't want to be near me. Cristy, my imprint, wanted nothing to do with me and I couldn't take it. I had to get away. I didn't notice where I was until I got pulled over by a cop, near Macaroni Grill, a restaurant, right outside of Port Angels.

"Excuse me son, did you know you weren't just speeding, but you passed that stop sign over there?" I looked up at him, still depressed looking.

"No, I'm sorry officer, I wasn't paying attention." I wasn't in the mood to fight with any cops so I didn't argue. Leah owed me; she could pay for the ticket.

"Are you okay son?" He looked at me with a sad wonder in his eyes. I sighed.

"Yeah, I guess, I'll survive." I could feel the pity he felt for me, but I didn't want it. I just wanted Cristy.

"Girl problems?" I looked up a little shocked about how he guessed.

"Yeah, you could say that." I smiled up at him and heard a motorcycle pull up behind me. I looked and saw Jake. He got off his bike and walked toward me and the police officer.

"Seth what happened?"

"I ran a stop sign, and was speeding." I answered plainly, that's how I felt.

"I told you not to do anything alone of something like this were to happen."

"Yeah Jake I know, but it's done and that's not going to help." Jake looked away, and I turned my attention back to the cop.

"Say what, if I don't give you any tickets, will you promise to be careful, and work out your problem with this girl of yours?" I started at him astonished, and a small smile came to my face.

"I promise not to be reckless, and I'll do my best to work out the situation with Cristy."

"Oh, so that's the lucky girl's name! Well good luck" I smiled more fully.

"Thanks officer..."

"Perry."

"Yeah thanks, maybe I'll see you around...on better terms." He laughed.

"Let's hope so." He moved away from my bike and nodded towards Jake than drove away. Wow! Cristy was still doing things for me unknowingly... and I still didn't deserve it.

"I don't know how you got out of that one, but I'm sure glad you did." Jake was looking down at me, smiling.

"Yeah I guess. Let's just go." He jumped back on his bike and we headed back to La Push. The whole ride was filled with thoughts of Cristy... and Cristy... and more Cristy. She was the only thing that mattered enough to continuously occupy my mind. We got back to the Rez about a half an hour later, Jake made sure I got home, and asked if I wanted him to stay the nigh but I said he could go home. Jake being here would just make me hide my feelings, and I needed to let them out. I didn't want him to think I was a wimp, or a cry baby, by crying in front of him again. He argued a little, but went home.

I stripped down to my under wear and threw on my basketball shorts. As I jumped on the bed, all the memories from the day ran through my mind, but only the negative ones lingered till the end. I just looked out my window; letting silent tears drip down from my eyes. I love Cristy so so much, and it was killing me that she didn't. I hope I didn't hurt her.

Maybe she just thought I was boring. But she looked like she was having so much fun with me. I even made her laugh. But I guess it wasn't for real. I couldn't help but wonder what she was doing right now though. Whatever it was, I wanted to be doing it with her. Should I go by the Cullen's and just peek inside? I wouldn't even actually go inside. I will just look through a window or something. I know Edward will let me, he likes me. I jumped off my bed having become tired of moping. I just threw on a shirt and hopped out of my window, heading for the Cullen's.

**Chapter Seven**

**Cristy's POV**

After a good five minutes of crying in the parking lot, Nessie and Alice finally got me in the car. I can't believe this is happening to me? I always told myself to think negative, so you wouldn't be disappointed if something good didn't happen, but, I always, deep in the back of my head, was praying, and begging on my knees, for the positive. I had done the same with Seth but the positive just kept coming up more than usual, and I was crushed. Seth has a girlfriend who is one hundred times more beautiful then I could ever be, and he calls her my girl. Jessica is his girl and I'm not; I'm just the friend.

"So, are you going to tell us what happened in the Mall? Maybe we can help out." Nessie asked as she looked at me, her eyes full of sorrow and sadness. I sighed, just remembering how fun everything was until Seth told me about his girlfriend.

"Seth," I paused for a second, it actually hurt saying his name," Seth has a girlfriend. Why didn't you tell me?" I was a little angry now too. They should have told me he was in another relationship. Please don't let this be another "screw Cristy" event like with Laurent. I know I won't be able to handle something like that again.

"What! Seth doesn't have a girlfriend!" I was surprised by Nessie's response, and Alice's small chuckle.

"What are you talking about? Her name is Jessica and she is apparently sick with fever."

"No, Seth doesn't have a girlfriend. I'm positive about that."

"Well he said he does, and he sounded like he slipped up when he mentioned it. As if he didn't want me to know. Maybe he just didn't tell you guys, because he wanted to keep it a secret?" Alice had turned around from the driver's seat to give Nessie a weird look. We were still in the Mall parking lot talking.

"We'll have to talk to Seth to umm... clear this up and see what's going on." I was just looking out the window. Not really wanting to talk anymore.

"Cristy, besides that, how was it?" Alice asked, trying to obviously get me out of my depressed mode.

"Things just kept happening. I don't really want to talk about it." She nodded and started the car. Nessie and I put our seat belts on.

The ride was quiet and uncomfortable. I could tell that Alice and Nessie were trying to help, but in the back of my head, I was suspicious. Either Seth is lying to me about having a girlfriend, or Alice and Nessie are playing games with me. Ever since the Laurent situation, I was cautious towards boyfriend girlfriend relationship stuff. Even though I wanted to believe they were nice, my low self esteem, and doubts were guarding me.

We got back to the house, or should I say mansion quickly; Alice drove a little worse than Nessie did, but I survived. She parked her car in the garage, and we walked inside. Nessie's parents, Edward, and Bella were cuddling next to each other with the TV on. Automatically, thoughts of Laurent and Seth filled my mind and I felt even more depressed then before.

"Hey mom, hey dad!"

"Hey sweetie. Did you guys have fun?" Bella seamed even nicer than before, if that was possible, and Edward looked a little tense.

"Yeah!," Nessie paused, giving me a knowing look," Well we're going to be upstairs of you need us. Alice has lots of stuff planned for the rest of the night." Alice beamed with happiness, and I forced myself to have fun and not ruin it anymore than I had already. Nessie grabbed my hand and we headed upstairs.

**Edward's POV**

"Edward I hope Nessie's having a good time with Cristy considering Alice is there." I chuckled at my Bella's words. She was sitting in my lap on the couch and turned her head as she spoke.

"I'm sure they're fine, don't worry." I said as I gently caressed her face. My eyes locked into her chocolate brown eyes at once. She was so beautiful and I still couldn't believe she was mine. All mine; forever.

I moved my other hand to the side of her stomach and leaned in to kiss my wife. She quickly, but gently smacked her lips on to mine and I smiled. Every time I kissed her was like a new experience, a new journey, and a new desire that burned in my very soul telling me to never stop. But it always ended too soon. She slowly pulled away as she heard Alice's car pull into the drive way. I let out a small growl, and she laughed.

"Edward, we have tonight and forever to continue this, but right now our daughter is back." Her words calmed me a little knowing she was right.

"Okay, but just because you're right, doesn't mean I liked it." She turned her head back around and I played with her hands, which were in my own. Then Alice, Nessie, and Cristy walked in.

My thoughts immediately picked up the thoughts of Cristy and I was shocked as I heard all of her thoughts. I tensed.

"Hey mom, hey dad!" Nessie said sounding happy, but I read her thoughts too, and became a little confused.

"Hey sweetie, did you guys have fun?" Bella asked as she squeezed my hand, sensing my tense feeling.

"Yeah! ," Nessie paused, to look at Cristy," Well we're going to be upstairs of you need us. Alice has lots of stuff planned for the rest of the night." Alice, as always smiled from ear to ear with the thought of events that were going to occur tonight, but she was speaking to me silently.

_Edward, we have to talk a little later, there's some stuff going to with Cristy and we have to help her. She's in so much pain_. I nodded towards her quickly, as she headed up the stairs. Nessie grabbed Cristy's hand and followed Alice up the stairs.

Bella turned to me, concern covering her face when they were all upstairs.

"What's wrong?" I looked at her contemplating if I should worry her about something that might not even concern her. I decided against it, knowing that it would only turn out bad in the end.

"It's about Cristy and Seth, and some events that happened when she was living in Florida. It's all sad and depressing. Which means that Seth is probably sad and depressed as well?

"What happened?"

**Cristy's POV**

It was around 10:30pm now and Nessie and I were getting makeovers by Alice.

"Okay guys I'm almost done. Now keep your eyes closed until I tell you to open then. I nodded. About three minutes later she turned our spin chairs around.

"Okay, open your eyes!" I was kind of scared to see what I was going to look like, so I hesitated first then opened my eyes fully. The person I saw wasn't my own. I'm positive, because this girl was pretty, and her skin looked perfect; even her eyes looked like emerald diamonds. Nessie and Alice laughed and I turned towards them.

"Is that me?" That just made them laugh harder.

"No it's Freddy Kruger; of course it's you silly!" I smiled and the reflection did the same. It was really me.

"Oh my god Alice how did you...I mean where did you learn...WOW." If only Seth could see me now. Maybe he might like me.

"I'll take that as a compliment then." Alice chuckled and I nodded my head amazed by her talent, and my flawless face.

"Okay Aunt Alice, what's next?"

"A fashion show of course, as well as some photos!"

"Fashion show?" The closest thing I've ever done to a fashion show was with Emon. It was so fun! We got all my mom's old painting clothes, and took a photo shoot pretending to be models.

"Yeah! Come on, I've already picked out your outfits!" I wasn't feeling awkward when it came to my clothes sizes because both Nessie and Alice understood that I wasn't their size.

Nessie and I followed Alice into a closet with 8 changing rooms. This closet was at least 10 times bigger than my room, and my room was a pretty decent size. Alice pointed to two specific changing rooms. One had a blue knob, and the other a pink knob.

"Cristy you go to the blue knob. Your first outfit is in there. Nessie you're in the pink one." We separated into the changed rooms, and I loved the outfit I saw**. It was a yellow happy face tank top with a light brown long sleeve brown top under it. There were brown leggings and yellow jazz canvas shoes. **When I finished getting dressed I came outside to see Alice and Nessie waiting for me.

"Alice, I love this outfit! And it fits me perfectly! Where did you find it?"

"Oh I have my sources." She laughed then tugged Nessie.

"Okay Nessie, show Cristy how we do our fashion show. Nessie nodded and smiled**. Her outfit was grey skinny jeans and a pink and grey stripped long sleeved shirt. She also had on grey Uggs, and a cute pink scarf.**

Okay Cristy, all we have to do is walk down the red carpet that Alice has outside. You pose either funny, serious stupid, or whatever kind of poses you want, but we have to do at least 2 poses per outfit. It's really fun with the music in the background." Well this sounds interesting. Come on Cristy just give it a try!

"Ok I got it! Are we ready?" Alice squealed in excitement again, and we followed her to the hallway. The red carpet was real and not some sheet like Emon and I used to use. She even had lights up on the ceiling that I didn't notice before. Alice stood at the other end, camera in hand as Nessie started down the carpet. She could really be a model she had a small body but a nice figure. Her first pose was surprised. She put her hand over her mouth to add to it. Her next expression was silly, but cute. Alice snapped the pictures and Nessie went back into the room to change into her outfit. Now it was my turn. I walked down the run way with sadness as my first expression. It wasn't that hard to pull off with all that had gone on today. Alice took the picture but I could feel her hesitation, so I switched my next pose to complete happiness. After the shot I went back to change and Nessie came out**. This time Alice had put together a really stylish set. It was theses blue and black skinny jeans, with a zipper peace top and black ankle length heels. She even had a top to go with it.**

"This is fun isn't it?" She sounded too happy.

"Yeah, it actually is!" She smiled then went back out for her next picture. In my changing room I saw the other outfit. It was somehow even cuter then the first one and I threw it on. **The bottoms were distressed bermuda shots. The top was this really amazing shoulder length top with a black tank top under it. As well as blue sunglasses and black flats.**

I looked at myself in the full length mirror. I had to say, I could be a fill in for a goddess. I smiled at my reflection, and still couldn't help but think of how Seth would react; if it could make him like me. I quickly pushed the thoughts out of my head as I heard Nessie coming back inside the photos. I walked out of the changing room and went back outside. Alice was surprisingly waiting patiently for me. I didn't see her as the patient type. I started down the carpet I did crazy, and confused as my last two expressions while Alice took the shots.

"Guys that was so good. You look like real models. Come see the pictures." Nessie and I walked over to Alice and looked at the shots. Nessie looked amazing, as usual, and I looked...hot! I had to blink twice, still getting use to the "new me".

"The shots are really nice Alice."

"Thanks Cristy, but we still have stuff planed for the night. You and Nessie go change into your pajamas. I laid out a set for each of you in the drawer in your changing rooms." Wow, she had picked out our pajamas! So far I haven't even used anything in my bag. Nessie pulled my arm gently back towards the dressing rooms and we quickly changed. **My pajamas were green and white American Eagle shorts with a white tank top. Nessie's pajamas were brown and pink pok-o-dot American Eagle shorts with a brown tank top. **When we had finished dressing we met Alice in Nessie's room.

"Okay ladies why don't you go play in the game room while I change."

"Yeah sure no problem." Nessie again pulled me down the stairs, on the main floor. I followed her through a series of hallways and doors until we got to the game room. It was huge and had every game system I've ever heard of, and more. I looked around the room and noticed that Emmet was playing a driving game.

"Hey Uncle Emmet, what ya' doing?" Nessie asked as she walked closer to him. I hesitated, but followed. His muscles kind of scared me. They were abnormally huge.

"Hey Nessie, you guys wanna play me? Whoever wins has to tell the two losers how to dress tomorrow...for the whole day, and they aren't allowed to take a shower or brush their teeth!" That's just dirty, why would you do that to a person? No washing _or _brushing their teeth, I would feel so uncomfortable and so I was definitely winning, because some things I just won't do.

"Cristy, you in?"

"Hell yeah, come on. I haven't played a driving game in a long time, but I want to see what Emmet will look like in a dress and high heels." Nessie laughed, and Emmet did one of those fake laughs.

"I see how confident we are, but don't get your hopes up."

"Yeah okay Emmet, we'll just see." Emmet reminded me more of a brother than an adult. He was obviously a joker, and that's always how I pictured a brother being like. Nessie had those driving arcade games, where you actually sit in the drivers eat, in her game room, that's what we played. I sat down and quickly picked my car and Nessie picked a track. Emmet was just waiting on us.

"See you guys are already slow."

"All talk and no show Emmet." Nessie just laughed and the screen switched to the track and all the cars.

**3...2...1...GO!**

As soon as we saw the green light we all pressed the gas pedal. We passed the other drivers and I was in second while Emmet was in first, and Nessie was practically right next to me. About 3 laps of this and Nessie and I were so close, to him, we had to beat him. We both pressed the gas even harder and were right on Emmet's butt. Nessie and I eyed each other quickly and smiled. We were thinking the same thing. Two seconds later we rammed our cars into Emmet's, double teaming on him.

"Oh so you guys wanna play dirty, huh?" Nessie and are just started laughing as we passed Emmet, but he was really close behind. Now we just kept making it so that he couldn't pass us, and he was getting frustrated, because we were almost done with the last lap. This just made us laugh even harder. We accelerated with Emmet still close, but we could see the finish line. Nessie and I passed the finish line at the same time, making us both winners, but more importantly, making Emmet a loser. He started at the screen, in shock, and anger.

"Uncle Emmet you should really start practicing keeping your mouth shut, because nobody's going to want to smell your breath tomorrow!" He just gave her a death glare and she smiled with victory.

"I want a rematch. Best two out of three."

"Nah I think we'd rather see you in a dress then risk then possibility of losing." He turned his glare to me now and I smiled like Nessie.

"Come on Cristy, we have to go pick out Uncle Emmet's outfit for tomorrow."

"You're right. This might take all night because the dress has to be perfect. Unless you want to go with a mini skirt?" We laughed at our words, and ran back upstairs to Nessie's room, leaving a sad Emmet to think about how he lost to a bunch of girls. I went to her bed and took my phone out of my bag. I had a sudden urge to text.

Nessie, i have an idea!

lol u kno im rite next 2 u, rite?

yeah lol but I felt like texting

lol ok wats ur idea

instead of dressing Emmet up like a girl, we should just give him regular clothes, but make him think were pickin girl stuff. This way we can make him paranoid!

! thats genus, plus I don't really want to have 2 smel him al day lol

yea that would suck

"That's a great plan Cristy!"

"Yeah thanks. Are we allowed to go into his room?" If we could pick out the clothes now we could wrap it in a pretty box and build the suspicion.

"Umm... yeah I think Aunt Rosalie will let us, come on." I followed Nessie up another flight of stairs, and past a few doors until she knocked on one.

"Aunt Rosalie, can we come in?"

"Sure." We walked in to see a beautiful white and black room with a huge window which showed off the garden. It was beautiful.

"I love your room. It's really pretty!"

"Thanks, I designed it myself." She sounded and looked a little nicer than before. She must be one of those people who love complements.

"Aunt Rosalie can we just take some of Emmet's clothes, we won this bet against him and we're kind of switching up the rules." Nessie was smiling, but she talked in such a low whisper that I could barely understand what she was saying.

"Yeah there right there, in the closet." Nessie and I walked into the closet and I wasn't surprised to see that it was just as big as Alice's. We walked through a door, and saw all of Emmet's stuff. I grabbed a pair of black sweat pants, and Nessie found a matching graphic tee, and a pair of black and white Puma sneakers.

"Nessie, is there a reason you were whispering when you were talking to Rosalie?" She didn't answer right away.

"Well I wanted to add to the dramatic effect. I umm... felt like we were spies or something." I laughed, but figured that was a funny idea.

"That's a cool idea. I'll whisper too." Nessie and I laughed at how stupid we were being, but it was fun.

"Okay Nessie do you have any girly boxes, and some extra toiletries laying around the house?" I whispered almost as low as she had." She nodded her head.

"Why do we need that?"

"Well I thought it would be funny if we put his clothes in some kind of female store box, and throw a tooth brush and deodorant in there. It would add to the suspense. We could give it to him as soon as we're done, and tell him he can't open it until I leave." An extremely large smile sprinted across her face.

"Oh My Gosh! That's going to be so funny! Great idea! Okay you bring this stuff back to my room, and I'll get the box and deodorant stuff." We were still whispering, so I just nodded and head back down stairs, saying thank you to Rosalie in the process. I think she was starting to like me now.

I got into Nessie's room and started folding all of the clothes together. She came in smiling really hard with the box, deodorant, toothbrush, and socks.

"We forgot the socks." I smiled and nodded. I grabbed the box, it was Victoria Secret! I just started laughed, anticipating the look on Emmet's face when we put the box at his door. Nessie put all of the stuff into the box, and I tied some pretty pink ribbon around it.

"Ready?" Nessie asked.

"We should put a funny not inside saying like...Ha Ha Emmet! Gotcha! Have a good day -Love Nessie and Cristy."

"Yeah okay, and I'll take a video of Emmet's face and send it to your cell." We wrote the note, put it the box, and then tied it up again

"Okay let's go." Nessie and I walked downstairs to the main floor and saw Emmet watching T.V. with Rosalie.

"Hey Emmet!" Nessie and I spoke at the same time sounding extremely happy, which pissed of Emmet.

"What do you guys want?" He was such a sore loser.

"We came to drop off your outfit for tomorrow, but you can't open it until Cristy leaves." Nessie walked over to him and placed the box onto his lap and he glared at her. She just smiled.

"See you tomorrow Emmet." We could hear Rosalie chuckling as we went upstairs.

"What do you want to do now?" I asked Nessie as we sat on her bed.

"Well Alice had planned everything, but I don't know where she is." As if timed, Alice appeared in the doorway with her pajamas on.

"Hey guys, sorry umm...would you guys mind if I left you for the night?"

"No Alice don't feel bad go do whatever you were doing."

"Yeah Aunt Alice, Cristy and I can watch those movies we bought."

"Thanks guys, I'll see you tomorrow." We said our good nights to Alice and popped in one of the movies.

Nessie had three movies The Unborn, The Proposal, and Obsessed, but we decided to start with Obsessed.

We moved the pillows to the edge of the bed and watched the movie. By now it was around 11:30 and I still wasn't tired. Usually I'd slowly be shutting down.

The beginning was kind of slow but as soon as the scene where Lisa goes into the bathroom while Derek is in there and does things… I was into it. I looked over at Nessie to see her reaction to the movie so far, but she was sleep. She didn't even snore. My mom said that I snored a little when I slept. I paused the movie and got up because I had to use the bathroom. I went into the hallway and all of the lights were off. I guess everyone was sleep.

I walked across the hallway and into the bathroom, it was all burgundy with random spots of black, but it looked nice. I finished my business, and for the first time all night, my stomach growled. So much stuff had been going on that I wasn't even paying any attention to it. I quickly pushed the thought to the back of my mind. I had been doing well, and wasn't about to give up. I went back into Nessie room and sat on the bed but right as I was going to press play I saw something out the window, I moved closer to see what it was. But what I saw was the last thing I could've expected.

A huge animal, way bigger then a bear was, jogging right outside the Cullen's house. It was...scary but I couldn't look away, I was drawn and pulled to it like gravity, an undeniable source. I opened the window, which was more like a balcony, and walked down the steps. The creature stopped jogging as soon as I stepped onto the grass, but I wasn't scared. I walked closer to it, and it turned around. I stared in amazement at the creature not that far from me. Now I could recognize it, it was werewolf, a beautiful supernatural werewolf. Somehow the wolf looked familiar. It reminded me of...

"Seth." I whispered unconsciously. The wolf stepped closer, obviously hearing me. Then everything went black.

**Seth's POV**

The Cullens house wasn't that far away in wolf form, but it felt like it was taking me days to get to Cristy. I just wanted to see her, and at this point just her scent would be enough to satisfy me. I was happy that I would get to see her, but would she be happy to see me? I stopped running about four times debating if I should just turn around and go back home, because if seeing me hurt her, I would stay away. But I kept telling myself that she wouldn't see me and I would be very quick; just a peek to make sure she's okay.

I was a lot closer to the house now, practically right next to it but on the forest side when I sensed something behind me. I turned around and saw the last thing I could've expected. My beautiful Cristy was standing in the grass, walking towards me. I was shocked! I didn't know what to do, but when she said my name it sent shivers down my back and I got closer. She was wearing shorts and a tank top. I wanted to just kiss her, and touch her so badly right now. Suddenly as she walked closer to me she just collapsed. I ran over to her and picked her up. What the hell just happened? I touched her head and growled. I looked around trying to see if anyone was there, and I saw Edward and Bella standing there.

_EDWARD WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO HER, DID YOU SEE ANYTHING?_ Edward looked at me with a pained expression on his face. Bella couldn't even meet my eyes.

_EDWARD WHAT DID YOU DO?_

"Seth, don't freak out okay." I growled violently at him.

"She's not ready for this world yet Seth. She's not ready to know about what we are. She has things to tell you, and you to her."

_WHAT'S WRONG WITH HER! IS SHE ALIVE? SHE JUST COLLAPSED!_

"Seth listen, you'll hear her heart beat. She's alive!," he paused, collecting his thoughts I guess, then spoke again," Bella has this new power. We discovered it a few weeks ago. She has the ability to kill people mentally, and physically. For some reason, it causes her eyes to be brown, like they were before. Bella used her power on Cristy when she saw her so close to you."

_WELL IF SHE DIDN'T KILL HER, THEN WHAT DID SHE DO TO HER?_" I was beginning to calm down a little bit, but not enough.

"We don't know. She's only tried her power on animals. We have no idea how it effects humans."

_SHE COULD BE IN PAIN RIGHT NOW!_

"I don't know Seth." I let out another growl

_EDWARD, IF ANYTHING IS HAPPENING TO HER, I SWEAR TO GOD!_ Edward put his hand to his temples, and rubbed it them, as if he had a head ache.

"I know Seth."

"I'm really sorry Seth. I didn't know what else to do, I just reacted." I didn't answer Bella. She was like a super cool Mom, and I couldn't disrespect her, no matter how much anger I felt towards her right now. I just whimpered. Hoping the Goddess lying in my arms would be alright.

_EDWARD, COULD YOU GET ME SOME CLOTHES. THEY GOT RIPPED UP AGAIN._ He nodded and went inside the house. I heard Bella coming close to me, but I tried to ignore her as I held Cristy, completely unconscious, closer to me.

"Seth I really am sorry, but Edward had told me all of this stuff, and she really wasn't ready to know about us." I nodded, and she sighed.

"As soon as Edward gets back with your clothes, we can take Cristy to Carlsile and see if he can help." Guilt started to take over as some of my anger left. She was trying to help, and I was being a jerk. I nudged her with my arm, and she laughed, and rubbed my fur.

Edward came back out with my clothes in his hand. I stood up, gently handed Cristy to him, and went to go shift back. Why was all of this happening? Why couldn't imprinting be simple? I sighed, completely frustrated, and walked back to the house. I walked through the front door and saw Edward sitting on the couch while holding Bella in his arms.

"Edward, Bella, I'm sorry about yelling at you before. You were just trying to explain, and help-"

"You don't have to apologize Seth, it was expected for you to act that way." Bella gave me a quick smile and Edward looked at me curiously.

"Seth,?"

"Yeah?"

"Would you mind telling me what happened at the mall?"

"Why?"

"Well, there's been some confusion as if you have a girlfriend or not."

"Oh, that. I don't have a girlfriend. It's just that...the wrong thing slipped out of my mouth." Without him asking for more details, I just replayed everything that happened in the Mall, starting with the Guitar Hero.

"Oh I see." Yeah he sees it but can he fix it.

"Well Seth, if I were you I would've just told her the truth."

"Yeah, and what if she looked at me like I was nuts, and left?"

"You have to take chances, plus she's your imprint. She's going to have to love you eventually. Right?" I looked at him wishing that everything he said was right, but not believing it.

"What are you guys talking about?" Bella was looking at us confused.

"I'll explain later love." Bella nodded and looked away.

"Can I go see Cristy now? Just to make sure she's okay?"

"Sure."

"Uhh...where I..." I suddenly felt a cold hand on my shoulder.

"Come on Seth, she's right up here." Alice pulled my hand and I followed her upstairs into a white room. I had never actually been into Carlsile's medical room before, but it looked just like Jake had described it to me before. Completely white, and reminded you of a mini hospital.

I continued to follow Alice behind a curtain and that's when I saw Cristy, laying on hospital bed. She was hooked up to all of these wires, with no emotion on her face.

"Seth, as far as I can tell she's not in any pain. Her vitals are normal, but she's just unconscious. I'm not sure how long the effects of Bella's power will last, so there's no way for me to tell when she'll wake up." I looked up at him, pain stricken on my face and nodded. I didn't feel like talking right now.

"It'll be okay Seth." Carlsile patted me on my back, and he left with Alice. I sat down in the chair next to Cristy. I just stared at her.

"Cristy you'll be okay."

"Just wake up soon." I sat and talked to her for what felt like forever, before drifted to sleep.

"Seth...Seth... Wake up." I opened my eyes to see Esme smiling at me. I looked around, confused. I figured I was probably in one of the Cullen's many rooms

"Good morning Seth. How did you sleep?" I sat up and looked out the window; the sun was rising. How long had I been out, and where was Cristy?

"It was fine. Thanks for letting me stay over."

"Anytime sweetie." She was always so kind, and generous.

"Umm... Esme, do you know where Cristy is?"

"She's still sleep, but should be waking up soon. Edward's putting her back into the room with Nessie now. She should wake up thinking last night was a dream." I felt relief spread through my body.

"So she's okay?"

"Yes Seth, don't worry okay?" Esme sat down on the edge of the bed with a slightly pained expression on her face

"Esme are you alright?"

"Seth, I know you won't want to, but Edward and Alice thought that it would be best if you left so Cristy won't be so confused." I looked down. Esme was right, but I wished she wasn't. Again I found myself wishing this imprinting thing could be simple. I was feeling things I've never felt before, or even knew I could feel.

"Yeah,... you're probably right. I'll leave right away."

"Now Seth, you know you can't leave without eating breakfast first." I smiled at her, but I really wasn't hungry.

"Nah, I'm just gunna go, but can you have someone call me or text me when Cristy is awake?"

"Of course, but are you positive you don't want to eat anything?"

"Yep, I'm positive."

"Then I'll let you get dressed." Esme left and I got dressed. I heard Nessie waking up, and Edward telling her what happened. Nessie understood everything and I heard her coming to my room. She knocked, and I let hesitantly let her in.

"Seth I'm sorry about what happened last night. Are you going to b..."

"Sure, but I have to go. They thought it would be less confusing for Cristy if I wasn't here. I'll see you later." I was getting tired of everyone feeling bad for me. I could do that all on my own. I quickly jumped out the window, not waiting for Nessie answer and started running into the forest, back towards La Push.

**Chapter Eight**

**Cristy's POV**

I woke to the Sun in my face, and a bad head ache. I sat up and touched my forehead, hoping that would stop the throbbing pain. I looked over at Nessie to see if she was awake and she was staring at me with concern.

"How are you feeling?"

"Fine, I just have this horrible head ache."

"Don't head aches usually come from stress?"

"I think so, but my mom got this bad head ache once when she tripped and smacked against the sidewalk. Now that was hilarious." Nessie laughed.

"I would think so."

"You know, I had the weirdest dream last night. I was outside in the garden, right from your room, and I saw a werewolf. It was huge and incredibly beautiful. But what was even freakier was that I thought the wolf was Seth."

"Well, it's not that weird. You said you loved werewolf movies, and you're madly in love with Seth. The dream just fused them together." Madly in love, was it really that easy to see?

"Yeah, you're probably right," I paused for a second, rubbing my throbbing head, and debating with my self if I should ask the next question. My voice got softer, and genteler," Nessie, honestly, do you think it's wrong from me to feel that way about Seth, when I literally met him two days ago?" I needed her truthful opinion, because at this point, I didn't even know. I had been arguing with myself, and praying for some kind of answer, but I kept coming up blank.

"Honestly, I don't. I believe in love at first sight, whether it finds you and it's as simple as a gentle hug, or as strong as a slap in the face, it's real. Be happy it's happening to you."

"But what if Seth doesn't like me? And he has a girlfriend. What if the same thing with Lau..." I kept slipping his name at the wrong times. The memory was so fresh in my mind.

"Same thing as what?"

"Nothing?"

"Look Cristy, I realize that we've only know each other since Thursday, but I feel this connection to you, like you could understand me without questioning me. Plus, you're so nice, down to Earth and funny, and that fashion sense of yours is off the charts." I laughed at the end, but I was surprised by her words. The way she felt about me, was the same way I felt about her.

"Last year there was this boy, his name was Laurent. He was the jock type you know? Cute and muscular, but conceited, obnoxiously loud, stupid, you get the drift. Well there's this cruel tradition that they did, and every year it's different, but it always involves a girl. The joke for the year was that one of the football players had to pick a girl and pretend to be madly in love with her. I was the girl. I never understood why they choose me. I was the quiet one who kept to herself. Not all depressed in a corner, or the one sitting at the lunch table by herself, but not known and always out there doing things. Laurent came up to me one day and asked me out. I didn't even know he knew my name, let alone like me. The school was really big and a boy had never asked me out before, my self esteem was so low to the point that I thought he was blind when he had asked me. I said yes though, and I was immediately in love with him. Not caring about all the mean things he had done to people, or how he randomly started showing affection towards me," I wiped my eye unconsciously, not even realizing that I had started crying," I was so stupid. He called me every night, he took me to the movies, he came over my house a few times, and he even carried my books to class. This went on for about four weeks, and Emon had been getting upset because I wasn't spending anytime with her. And, when I did, all I could talk about was Laurent. Then, on my birthday, I saw him at my locker with a balloon and a birthday cake. I remember how hard I was smiling; I was so naive. He gave me a card, but when I opened it, it had nothing to do with a birthday. There was a picture of me sitting at the lunch table, and the word fat on it, in bold. The whole foot ball team had signed it, all harsh comments, and telling me how I had been the joke for the year. When I looked up at him, completely devastated and shocked, he laughed..."Did you really think that I loved you? You're fat, and ugly, and come on you're a complete loser. But don't be sad, I bought this chocolate cake for you. I hope you enjoy it" He took it, stuffed it in my face, and walked away, laughing with all of his friends. On top of that, the next day, on the schools morning T.V. announcements was the whole scene. Someone had recorded it, and everyone in the school knew about it." I looked up to see Nessie's reaction, but she was speechless. All of the emotion was in her eyes.

"Don't feel sorry for me okay? It was a lesson I had to learn. Granted it was cruel, but I still got something from it. You can't be naive, and believe everything you hear."

"Cristy, is that your way of justifying what he did? Just because you learned something, doesn't make it right, no one disserves that especially not you. And, seriously, you're not fat. Me, personally, would put you in the middle between skinny and fat. You're thick with some curves, not fat. You can't listen to what those people said. You have to be confident and comfortable with yourself; your opinion of you is all that matters." I looked up at her and sniffled. Nessie never ceased to amaze me. At that moment, the trying to be anorexic bug I had, died. My parents had told me the same thing, but hearing it from Nessie made it sound real, like she could somehow relate. She was right, and finally after all of these years of feeling sorry for myself and hating God for screwing up my life, I was ready to really fix it, the right way.

"Thanks Nessie, I think your speech finally lit the light in my head."

"Good, now finish the story I know there's more. What happened with Emon." I laughed at her sudden anxiousness and continued.

"Well, Emon she was right there as soon as I left the classroom after the announcements. We cut school that day, and she just held me as I cried at her house. She told me she was sorry for being such a jerk, that she had actually liked Laurent and she was jealous. I apologized for not being a real friend for those four weeks. Emon had skipped a grade, so she was a year younger than all the other sophomores, just turning 14 that September, but she was so mature. That summer she worked out with me, and I lost 14 pounds."

"Do you miss her sometimes?"

"Yeah, she was one of those people who you can't forget. She would really like you. Oh! Over our next break she said she was gunna try to fly down. You could meet her if you want?"

"Really? That would be cool!" I laughed

"Yeah, and we could be like the Three Chicas." We sat on her bed a little longer, and just talked about random stuff. I really felt as if I've known her my whole life.

When we were done Nessie helped me get up, guessing that I was probably still a little dizzy. The head ache was there, but just not as strong.

"Thanks."

"No problem." I grabbed my toothbrush and went into the bathroom. When I came out I saw a bag that said Cristy on it and I opened it. There was an outfit, shoes, accessories, all the works including brand new black UGGs. Alice was the first name that came to mind.

********************************************************************

_**Good Morning Cristy!**_****

I hope you slept well. Here are your clothes for the day! Feel free to take a shower; there are towels, and toiletries under the sink! See you at breakfast.

****************************************************************

Breakfast. I was going to start working with my...epiphany today. I'll eat a healthy breakfast, and I'll stop when I don't feel hungry anymore. I smiled, proud with the decision that I had planned on accomplishing. Also, the fact that my stomach was begging for some food was a motivator to eat too.

I went back into the bathroom, and got ready for the day. The outfit Alice picked out was incredibly adorable on me. **The jeans were a grey and black and had a tough look to the. The tanks top was green with black graphic on it, and there was a yellow jacket.** I finished dressing and went into Nessie's room, **she was dressed in a cute Run DMC outfit**.

"I didn't know you liked Run DMC!"

"How could you not. They're like the funniest rappers when you listen to the lyrics. And don't you look amazing."

"Thanks. You know what I just remembered? Emmet."

"Oh, you're right I wonder how he's holding up?" We both started laughing and I followed Nessie down stairs to see Emmet.

He was sitting on the couch with Alice. The Victoria's Secret box was right in front of him, resting on the coffee table. When we came downstairs he gave both of us a pained expression. If only he knew what was actually in the box.

"Hey Emmet." He didn't answer Nessie, just continued glaring. I could hear Alice's fairy like laughter in the back.

"So Emmet, whatcha' doin'?" More glaring.

"Cristy, I think I know what he's doing. He's wondering what's in the box." Nessie and I laughed and left the room as Emmet let out a low growl.

"Are you hungry, my Grandma made us some breakfast while we were taking our showers."

"Sure." I entered the kitchen and the smell of cinnamon hit my nose. It smelled so amazing.

"Oh my Gosh, it smells wonderful in here. What are you making?"

"Thanks sweety. I'm made cinnamon buns and hot chocolate. Are you okay with that?"

"Yeah thanks...uhh... what should I call you?"

"Esme would be fine." She gave me a loving smile, and handed me a cinnamon bun

"Thank you Esme."

"Your welcome dear." Esme really reminded me of my mother, but just a little more caring and sweet. I know I'll like her.

"Nessie, you're not going to eat?" She held up a tin cup, and I immediately remembered.

"Oh right. Sorry I forgot."

"It's okay." As I ate my cinnamon and drank my hot chocolate I felt like I was in heaven. Food this good is deadly. I guess the face on my expression was funny because Esme and Nessie just started laughing at me.

"Well, I guess I did a good job on those cinnamon buns!" I felt myself blush and I hoped it wasn't dark enough to see it. Alice walked in smiling.

"Cristy what time did your mom say she was going to pick you up?"

"Umm... 12:15. Why, what time it is now?"

"12:00." Wow time flies when you're having fun!

"Seriously?" Alice nodded her head.

"Where did the time go? We were having so much fun!" I could hear some sadness in Nessie's voice as she spoke.

"Yeah, but it's not completely over yet. We still have Emmet's surprise!" I finished my cinnamon bun and hot chocolate then went upstairs to pack my stuff. Nessie came up and helped me, but there wasn't that much stuff, so we were done pretty quickly. I took off the UGGs I had and put them beside Nessie. I couldn't keep them, they were expensive. I put on my sneakers from yesterday and came back downstairs with my bags. The look on Alice's face when my touched the bottom step scared the living hell out of me. It must be big if she's that mad.

"Cristy, where are the shoes I picked out for you?"

"Umm.. th..they're upstairs."

"Well what's the use of them if they're upstairs? Go put them back on!"

"Alice, those shoes are expensive, I can't accept them."

"Go Put The Shoes On!" She said each word slowly and with a lower voice. SCARY. I looked over at Nessie and she just shook her head quickly. I ran back up the stairs and changed back into the UGGs. Alice was beaming with joy when I came back downstairs.

"That's better!" She sighed contently. I put my shoes back into my bag and walked over to Nessie.

"Remind me to never piss off Alice again." Nessie and Esme laughed.

"You should have seen the look on your face. I thought you were gunna piss your pants!"

"I know me too!" laughed with them when Alice came back into the room with a huge bag.

"Here."

"Umm... what's this Alice?"

"All of the clothes that you got during the sleepover."

"Alice I can't...not accept this. Thank you." Alice smiled.

"I knew I liked you, you learn fast." She handed me the bag and I had to drag it to my bags. Damn little Alice was strong.

"Geez Alice, do you lift weights."

"Nah, not really." Suddenly my phone started ringing. It was my mom's ringtone. I figured she was here. It was 12:30 now, I answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey Cristy, I'm outside, we have to get home quick, I'm cooking."

"Okay I'm coming now."

"That was my mom, she's outside."

"Oh okay, do you need help with your bags?"

"Yeah." Nessie grabbed the heavy bag and we went outside. My mom saw us and got out of her car to help us too. We put all of the bags in the back seat.

"Thanks mom."

"No problem. Are you going to introduce me to your friend?"

"Oh, this is Nessie." My mom put her hand out to shake and Nessie did the same.

"Nice to finally meet you! I'm sorry I wasn't able to meet your family properly, I just have some stuff cooking at home"

"No problem, and it's nice to meet you too." They smiled at each other.

"Okay Cristy come on, I don't want anything to burn." She walked around the car to her door and I said my goodbyes to Nessie.

"Don't forget to record the video of Emmet! Okay?"

"How could I?"

"Okay I'll see you tomorrow. Bye."

"Bye." I got into the car and my mom turned around and we drove home.

"So Cristy how was it! I see you have a lot of bags."

"Yeah. We went to the Mall and Alice, Nessie's aunt, has this secret place in the Mall, and she bought all of this stuff for me. I offered to pay, but she said put the credit card away. Look," I pointed down to my shoes," she even bought me UGGs. I was polite and told her I couldn't accept it, because UGGs aren't the cheapest shoes, but she...insisted."

"Wow. I'm glad you had fun."

"Yeah I really did. Oh and I met this guy named Seth at the Mall. He was Nessie's boyfriends, friend, and I really like him he's nice. He played guitar hero with me and we just talked, it was fun."

"Oh La La! Seth, do you like him?"

"Yeah, but he has a girlfriend."

"Oh, well if it's meant to be, it'll be. Don't stress it, okay honey?"

"Yeah." The rest of the ride I just told her about all of the things we did at the sleepover. The make overs, the runway, the movies. When we pulled up to the house my mom helped me bring the bags in, and I grabbed the mail. She dropped my bags and ran into the kitchen to check on the food while I flipped through the mail. I blue and pinked stripped envelope caught my attention. It was from Emon! She hated writing letters. I ripped it open extremely curious, but what I read was the last thing I could have ever expected.

I landed hard on my knees as I felt the vomit coming up from my throat and out my mouth. Tears fell from my eyes and the choking sensation made it hard to breath. I couldn't believe that this was happening. I heard my mom run into the room and scream at the sight in front of her.

"Oh My Gosh! Cristy what happened? Are you okay?" I didn't answer because the throw up feeling was back causing me to choke.

"Cristy honey I'll be right back I'm going to get you a pail hold on sweetie." As my mom got the pail the realization of what I had just read was not sinking in. I refused to believe it, but yet I couldn't help but tell think that I was fooling myself. Emon is an amazing person, and would never pull a joke like that on me, she would have to be serious, and that scared the mess out of me.

My mom came back with the pail, and gave me a napkin to wipe my face. The vomiting feeling had left but I was still uneasy and light headed. I leaned my back up against the wall and my mom sat with my rubbing my head. I was breathing more evenly now but the tears were streaming down my face.

"Cristy what happened? A few minutes ago you were fine, and then all of a sudden you started throwing up." I didn't even talk I just handed her the letter and moved my head down to rest in her lap. As I heard her gasp and felt her shudder I cried harder, not able to comprehend what was happening.

For a good hour my mom and I just sat there quiet and in our own thoughts. The words in the letter just kept repeating in my head.

**To My Dearest Friend Cristy, 3-8-09**

**After you left Florida last week realization hit me. I could, and would never live without you. You're my best friend and that whole 7 days you were gone was like hell. I didn't know what to do with myself. I felt so uncomfortable and alone. You were the only one who was actually nice to me even though I was younger and immature at times. Even the people who we would sit with at lunch didn't understand me as much as you did, and I can already see that they find me annoying. You were the one that was always there for me whether you wanted to or not. But, then you went out with Laurent and that's when it hit me. I lied. I wasn't jealous of you, I was jealous of Laurent. I didn't even like him; I was jealous of him. He was able to hold you and hug you. Be with you and kiss you. While I was just there feeling sorry for myself. After he did what he did to you, I saw it clear, I love you. I seriously love you, and if you leave there is no point for me to live. So, I've decided, that this Thursday I will make that happen. Though I'm writing this today, I'm not going to mail it until Wednesday. I don't want to give you a chance to save me because you will just end up leaving to go back to Forks again. I don't think I would be able to take that. When you get this I really want you to understand what I am trying to say, and not jump to your quick conclusions. And whatever happens, just try not to hate me. I love you Cristy and you will always be my best friend forever. **

**Goodbye,**

**Emon (-) 3**

**P.S. Don't forget me.**

I didn't know what to think. The first thing I should've done was call her and see if this was a bunch of crap, but I was scared of another possible answer. So scared that I was willing to just sit and let myself think rather then find out. I had no idea what my mom was thinking; she had become good friends with Emon's mom over the years. Yet with the moving and business, they had fallen out of touch, just like me and Emon. Maybe she was thinking the same thing as me; you can't handle the truth.

I was interrupted from my thoughts as the kitchen timer went off.

"Cristy, I have to go take that out of the oven." She whispered, and I slowly took my head off of her lap. I got up and followed her into the kitchen; I wasn't up to being alone. I watched as she took the chicken out of the oven and finish making the mashed potatoes.

"Mom- I think I'm gunna go take a nap." My voice was hoarse and gentle.

"Okay. If you're up to it we can call tomorrow to see what's going on." I nodded my head and went up stairs. What was I going to do? My best friend is dead. Emon is dead! EMON IS DEAD! I just started throwing stuff around and screaming; I was breaking down. I jumped unto my bed and cried, and cried, and cried. What the hell was I going to do? We had dealt with so much together and what would I have done if she told me that she was in love with me before? She had given no signs that she was lesbian. I had nothing against that, I mean if that's what you like then be happy, but Emon didn't even any hints or ideas that she was lesbian. I lay on my bed and cried-cried myself to sleep; dreaming of absolutely nothing.

**Mrs. Dylon's POV**

Cristy was upstairs breaking down piece by piece, and I knew I wouldn't be able to do anything that could actually help. This was really going to affect her. She had been friends with Emon for a long time. They were always together doing something, sleepovers, movies, mall, and makeovers. Anything you could think of, they were doing together. Then the part of the letter about her being a lesbian was just …Wow. She never gave me that impression. It was quite a shock to me.

After I finished making dinner I sat down on the couch and started thinking about Vivian, Emon's mom. I had a sick feeling that the letter was true and that Emon was really…dead. I heard the door open. By now I was pretty sure Cristy had fallen asleep.

"Hey baby." I nodded unconsciously and put my head in my hands, still deep in thought.

"Baby?" I could hear him coming into the living room.

"Linds? Sweetie, are you okay?" I wasn't ready to answer him yet. My daughter had just cried herself to sleep and I was helpless.

"Daryl-", I paused not knowing how I was going to tell him this. Though he didn't admit it to Cristy often, he liked Emon," Emon I think she's…dead."

"What do you mean?" I got up and grabbed the letter from the floor and handed it to him. Shock spread across his face as he read the note from Emon. Daryl just stared at me.

"Does Cristy know about this?"

"Yeah, she was a mess. She was crying hysterically and started throwing up. She cried herself to sleep. I'm worried about her."

"Well did Emon actually do it?"

"I don't kn-," I got up from the couch and ran to the computer. I had just remembered a story on the news on Thursday.

"What? Come on Linds you're killing me with all of this pausing."

"Sorry, but there was this story on the news about a 15 year old girl who wasn't in her room on

Thursday, and there was blood everywhere. That could've been Emon. I had just turned it on, but I wasn't paying that much attention." I looked up the story on the internet and found it. Chills spread across my body when I read the news article on the computer.

"Oh Jesus Daryl, she really is dead." I started crying again and he pulled me into a hug.

"I know sweetie…I know," His voice got quieter as he spoke.

"What the hell are we going to do with Cristy? And why did we have to find out this way? They could have told us or something?" I was crying like a baby, but I didn't care.

"Daryl, she was only 15."

"How are we going to tell Cristy?

"I don't know-I don't know.

**Chapter Nine**

**Seth's POV**

I woke up somewhat happy today, Monday, March 16, just knowing that I would be seeing Cristy after school. I shut my retarded alarm off and practically ran into my closet**. I usually wore simple stuff like baggy shorts, with my Adiddas slippers, and a white tee, but I had to dress to impress.** I didn't want her to think I was a bum. After looking through my closets and making a mess in my room, I finally decided on what I was going to wear. **My black jeans with a read muscle top and my red and black vans. **Before Cristy, I never cared what I wore even when I had a girlfriend, but now it was different. I took a quick shower and got dressed. As I walked into the kitchen, I couldn't help but wish my mom was here. She always made me breakfast and it was always good, but now I was stuck with Hot Pockets in the microwave. I quickly ate my breakfast, eager to start my day hoping that it would somehow go by fast. After I ate I grabbed my book bag and hopped onto my bike.

I got to school pretty quick and parked into the parking lot. I saw Jake over near the outside lunch tables, talking with his football friends. Normally I would just go over to him a say hi, but ever since I became a werewolf, he thought that it would be better if we didn't seem so close. Apparently people would start to ask questions. Like they didn't do so already? But, you couldn't deny the alpha, so I just went and sat under the tree a few feet from my bike.

Should I text her? Suddenly that thought just completely consumed my mind. I mean I had her number right? I could just ask her how she was doing, or if I could still stop by later to pick up her CD? What if she didn't respond though, or what if she did respond and said that today was not a good day for her? What happens then? STOP IT SETH! I yelled to myself, but I could not help but think that I was kidding myself for even thinking that she might actually like me. I dropped my head, confused, sad and frustrated. There is no reason on Earth why she would want to be with someone like me. I didn't even compare to her the tiniest bit. Just as I was about to contemplate on texting Cristy again, Jake came over.

"Hey Seth, what's wrong with you?"

"Nothing, I guess."

"Is this about Cristy?" No, it's about the cookie monster, I thought sarcastically to myself.

"Yeah."

"Seth, don't worry, she'll come around, all imprints do, but you have to take the first step, that's what I did with Nessie, I had to take the first step, and from then on she's loved me back." Jake was trying to comfort me, but I could not help but think that I was the one whose imprinting situation just wouldn't work-out.

"Ummm… thanks. So, what did you came over here for?"

"Oh, Nessie wanted just know if you have seen or talked to Cristy at all yesterday?"

"No, why, in everything okay? Is she alright?"

"Yo, chill Seth, I'm sure everything is fine. Nessie was just texting Cristy yesterday, and she never answered, she thought that maybe you had been…doing something with her and that's why she wasn't answering."

"But what if something is actually wrong?"

"Seth- I'm sure nothing is wrong. I told Nessie that she probably just lost her cell phone, or the charger, and it died. She still insisted that I ask you, just in case."

I looked at Jake not sure, but nodded.

"Okay, well I'm going to go back over there, I'll see you later." As Jake walked away, the bell rang, letting me know that I had 7 minutes before I had to be to class. I got up, grabbing my book bag, and walked to class.

I walked into the class, and there weren't that many people there expect for Mrs. Maxim and a couple of students. I sat in my seat in the back of class and looked out the window, day dreaming, about Cristy. I remember when we were at the mall. The way she made me feel was so different, but to amazing; I just craved to feel it again. The shivers she gave me and how happy I was being around her. And, the way she looked in those jeans, I just wanted to touch her…..all over…..to make love to her. I had sex before, and I am completely ashamed of myself for it. Neither one of us knew what we were doing, and it was, as Leah would refer to it, a hot mess. I thought I had loved her, but it was just lust; nothing compared to how I feel about Cristy. It is so much deeper and stronger than anything I have ever felt in my life. When guys would stare at her, I just pretended to be mad because that's what she expected me to do, but with Cristy, I was seriously pissed, and jealous. Like that guy who was playing Guitar Hero with her at the mall, I was ready to kill him. I mean I just wanted him to disappear from the face of the Earth. He was a threat to my chances with Cristy. I mean I wouldn't have done anything to him, but the thought just kept swimming around f in my mind. We had fun that night, well, until I ruined it by asking if she had a boyfriend, she never did answer that question. The only thing she said was that it wasn't a real relationship. That didn't even make sense, either it was a relationship, or it wasn't, there is no in between, right? It seemed to be a hard topic for her to talk about because she kept stopping, trying to think about the right thing to say. Maybe she can br….

"SETH CLEARWATER!" I was suddenly interrupted from my thoughts by my teacher yelling my name. What the hell was wrong with her? Class didn't even start yet.

"Yes?" I was annoyed, but I tried not to show it as I answered her.

"I called on you three times, and you didn't answer me." As I looked around I could see that class had started, actually it started about 20 minutes ago.

"I'm sorry, just day dreaming."

"Well, this day dream must have been good if you were willing to waste my class time on it, so why don't you share it with the class." Are you kidding me? Does she even realize that this back and forth is wasting class time?

"It was personal."

"So, now it's okay to waste my class time on personal issues." She was getting me angry, trying to embarrass me in front of all of these people, you must be crazy.

"Just to let you know, this back and forth that we're doing is wasting class time, if that's what you're worried about." I could hear the class chuckling and I saw Mrs. Maxim look around; now she was embarrassed.

"Excuse me?... GO TO THE DEAN." I didn't argue, I figured that was coming. I got up with my bag and happily left the room.

I had only been to the deans office like twice, and that wasn't even because I was in trouble. I got t the office and saw the secretary sitting down typing something. She looked up.

"How may I help you?"

"Ummm… my teacher sent me to the dean."

"Okay, just take a seat the dean will be with you as soon as he can." I sat down in the chair across from the secretary lady, and waited, not really worried about what would happen. I wasn't I bad kid, never got into trouble, the worst I would get is detention.

After about three minutes the dean's door opened and a little freshman came out.

"Okay Bobby, hopefully I won't be seeing you in here anymore, correct?"

"Yes sir, you don't have to worry about that."

"Good. Well, then Mrs. Dunkin will write you a pass, and you can head back to you class." The boy nodded and turned toward the secretary, apparently her name was Mrs. Dunkin.

The dean nodded towards me next, and I followed him into his office. It was set up just like it was outside, just a little bigger. He gestured for me to sit down and I did.

"So, what happened…"

"Seth."

"Yes, so what happened?"

"I was day dreaming and I hadn't realized that class had already started, so she, Mrs. Maxim, got angry when I didn't answer her after the third time she called on me. I got kind of angry that she was yelling at me, and she tried to embarrass me by telling me to share with the class what I was day dreaming about and how I was wasting class time. Then I just pointed out that our going back and forth was wasting class time, and she sent me here."

"Well Seth, you seem like a pretty mature boy, and I know you've never gotten in trouble before because I've never seen you in my office before. So, I'm going to make the assumption that you were having a bad day and you snapped. But, I'm going to need you to realize that you can't talk back to the teacher, and that school isn't the place to be day dreaming. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir."

"Good. But I'm also going to have to give you some form of punishment. Luckily today, Forks High debate team is here today and they need some help setting up in the auditorium for next period."

"They're here to go against out school?"

"Yeah, there is some kind of competition for all the schools in our county. Anyway, you're going to go and help them."

"Okay."

"I'll write you a pass and you can head over there right now. The debate is going to be viewed by the whole school next period which is in about 15-20 minutes, so you have to work quickly, but I doubt that there is much to do." The dean wrote the pass and I left headed for the auditorium. I walked into through the side door and walked up to the teacher there.

"Hi ummm… the dean sent me here to help out with the setting up." She looked at the pass and then smiled.

"Well, we already set up the podiums and the platform posters on stage…..but you can help the girls put up the rest of the posters, if you don't mind."

"Well I don't really have a choice, do I?" I tried to kid with her, she looked a little tense.

"I guess not." She smiled and led me over to a group of girls sitting coloring, what seemed to be the last of the posters.

"Okay girls, this is…"

"Seth." Some of the girls I could recognize, because the went to La Push, but about five of them I've never seen before; their probably from Forks

"Yes, this is Seth, and he is going to help you guys put the posters up. Okay?"

"Sure." They all nodded and smiled, but this one girl was looking at me weird. As if she was a piece of meat and she was the lion or some crazy stuff like that.

"Good. Now we only have about 15 minutes to get these up so… chop chop." The teacher left and the girls looked at me.

"So, what do you guys need me to do?" I was feeling really awkward.

"Well me, Marissa, Jenny, and Paige are going to put these posters on the front of the podium, while they finish coloring the last few posters, but since your tall, you can go with Anne and help her put the posters up on top of the doors?"

"Okay. Who's Anne?

"I am!" The carnivore girl jumped up excited and smiled. The other girls just laughed, but I was scared out of my mind. So the meat eater had a name…Anne.

"Come on Seth, let's put these posters up!" I've never seen someone so pumped to put up posters before. I followed her out the auditorium doors.

"Where should we start?"

"It doesn't matter to me."

"Okay then, let's work from the left to the right." I nodded and we walked to the doors starting on the left side. She passed me a poster and told me to put it right above the door, while she put the one on the door.

"So Seth, do you know anyone from Forks?"

"Umm, yeah Nessie Cullen, and Cristy Dylon." I felt important saying that I knew her, it was a powerful feeling.

"Oh, anyone else?" Did she sound disappointed? Huh, I don't really care, I know it's sad but she still freaks me out

"Nah."

"Do you know anyone here?" I asked as we moved to the next door.

"Well, I know a few of the girls that are on the debate team and now I know you!"

"Yes I guess you do." I would have been fine working in silence, but that obviously wasn't going to be happening.

"Seth, you have to have a girlfriend right?" Well that was unexpected.

"Nope."

"Oh, why not? Your extremely hot, and you look are your muscles, you look like a body builder." Oh My Gosh! Seth…stupid, stupid, stupid, I'm suppose to keep up with the Jessica A.K.A, Leah is my girlfriend, what if she happened to bump into Nessie, or Cristy and start talking about this. Well, what's the chance that she even knows them, I mean she probably doesn't right? Plus you can't really take back not having a girlfriend.

"Ummm… thank- you, but I'm just… waiting to get this one girl I can't reach."

"Ooo, who's the lucky girl?"

"A girl."

"More specific Seth." Why is she acting like I've known her for year, I have barely known her for five minutes.

"I'm not really the "tell all my business" type of person."

"Oh, I see well if you ever feel like you need to open up to someone, you should call me." She was way to forward. I DON'T KNOW HER AND SHE DOESN'T KNOW ME!

"Uhh…sure I guess." By now we were done putting all of the posters up and had started walking back into the auditorium."

"Great! Here, let me give you my number!" She pulled out a she of paper from her purse and wrote her number on it, then she kissed in with her lips making a big lipstick stain on the paper." She smiled seductively, and I started to feel sick to my stomach.

"Come on Anne, we have to practice before we go on. We have like 2 minutes before the bell rings." I think the girl named Jenny called.

"Coming." She winked at me and then disappeared behind the stage. I sat down with my hand to my stomach. I felt…guilty, as if I were betraying Cristy. I let that girl flirt with me, and did nothing about it. She had such a strong effect on me, and I couldn't help but wish I was with her, and that I could just rest my head in her lap, and stare into those greenish eyes of hers.

The bell rang and I got up and headed for my next period class, I would probably just end up walking down with them so I wouldn't be marked late, or as a cut.

I got to the class and saw everyone was in their seats, talking about how the debate was going to be. I really just didn't want to go back in that auditorium ever again. Just the guilt was still engulfing my mind. I felt as if I were cheating on her. I sighed, it was going to feel like forever until I see my Cristy.

The assembly was horrible with Anne on stage. Maybe if she wasn't constantly looking and winking at me throughout the debate, I would have actually enjoyed it. It wasn't fair, how guilty she was making me feel; as if I were cheating on Cristy somehow. I practically ran out of the auditorium when I saw her walking near me after the debate had ended. But now I was in 9th period, Spanish, and I would be on my way to Cristy's house in about 5 minutes. As Mr. Gomez went on about our homework, I starred at the clock.

***Tick...Tock***

*Tick...Tock*

*Tick...Tock*

*Tick...Tock*

8 seconds...9 seconds...

Okay this was not helping at all. I put my head into my notebook and closed my eyes. I wondered about the only thing I could think about, Cristy. What if she doesn't remember that I'm supposed to be coming over? I don't want to seem like those weird people who remember everything. Just thinking about her gave me the chills. How could it not? She was just so amazing to say in the least.

As if God could hear my plea, the bell rang. I all but ran out of the classroom and went straight to my locker. I switched a few of my binders then went to my bike. I jumped on it and drove off. After about 1 minute I realized something. Where the hell did Cristy live? I clenched my fists, mad at myself and pulled over. I couldn't believe I was so stupid; how could I forget that? It's like the key to getting there. I figured Nessie might know so I took out my phone and called her.

Hello?

Hey Nessie, it's Seth.

Oh Seth, did you speak to Cristy at all today?

No, why?

Well, she wasn't at school today, and she didn't answer any of my text messages.

Is she okay?

I don't know Seth, I was going to stop by right after school, but my dad said he needed to tell me something. So I have to go straight home.

Well, I was suppose to stop by today to pick up the CD she made.

Yeah, please do that and tell me if she's okay, alright?

Sure, no problem, I just need her address. I don't know where she  
lives.

Oh... well I don't know the exact address, but when you come out of the High School parking lot, you make a left turn and go up 5 blocks. Then make a right turn on the street, I think its called Pine and her house is the only one with a red door.

Okay thanks Nessie.

No problem, just please call me, or have Cristy call me! I'm really worried. I know I've only known her for like 3 days, but I just feel like we connect on a friend level.

I promise I won't forget. I'll talk to you later, okay?

Okay bye

I got off the phone and started my motorcycle finally heading for Cristy's house. I pulled up to the front of her house. It was pretty big, not Cullen status big, but still big. I turned my bike off and when I looked up, I saw a woman peeking at me through the front window. Maybe the bike  
wasn't such a good idea... Nervously, I walked up the path leading to the door and knocked.

**Cristy POV**

I breathed in hard after the treadmill stopped. I needed to exercise, it helped me think, to clear my mind. My mom had called Emon's house, and it was confirmed, she really was dead. They had found her in the tree we would always go, our tree. It was ironic because we always called it our tree of life. I wasn't surprised that that was her choice, she liked freaking people out, but it was usually on a funny level; nothing like this. ***Sigh*.** My best friend was gone forever. A few tears escaped from my eyes as I walked upstairs. I wiped them quickly, and closed the  
door.

"Cristy, there's some man with a motorcycle walking up to the house." My mom was peeking through the curtains from the window.

"Mom what are you talking about?"

"I'm serious come look." I walked to the window and pulled back the curtain a little more. My heart immediately sped up and I sucked in a quick, deep breath.

"Mom, that's Seth. Oh My God. He said he was coming to pick up my CD. I totally forgot. I have to go take a shower, I'm so sweaty. I look like a disaster I can't believe..."

"That's Seth? He looks like a grown man."

"Mom that's beside the point. I don't have enough time to get ready; he's coming up the walkway!"

"Okay, okay, relax. I'll stall. You go take a shower and get dressed." I nodded and ran upstairs.

I ran into the bathroom and, as quickly as I could, took a warm shower and washed my hair. I counted every second that passed by trying to keep track of how much time I was using. When I was done I dried myself and went into my room. I had already used ten minutes; I couldn't waste more times picking out an outfit so I put on my emergency set**. It was a simple 3\4 black and white were wolf top with some black sweat pants.  
**  
I towel dried my hair and put it into a loose bun, then put on my black UGG slippers. Last time I was getting ready and a guy was downstairs (Laurent), Emon had everything planned out, until she stopped because she was jealous...Another tear fell from my eyes. She would have been screaming right now with joy for me, and supported me, even if it hurt her.

"God." I said quietly to myself and sighed, wiping another tear with the back of my hand. I breathed in deeply, and stood up, ready to go downstairs.

Before I left, after already spending 15 minutes, I studied myself in the mirror. It looked decent, but not decent enough for Seth though. I was the peasant, and he was the Prince. When I was done, I hesitantly opened the door and headed downstairs. I could hair my mom talking to Seth from the living room. I entered the room and the sight somehow immediately made me feel a little better. Seth was a god. **He had on a really hot outfit; black jeans, with a red muscle top, and black and red vans.  
**  
"Oh Cristy, you're done. Seth here was just telling me about the Guitar Hero competition at the arcade in the Mall. It sounded like you guys had fun."

"Yeah, it was fun. Seth did a really good job."

"Nah, you were the one playing on hard." The sound of his voice sent shivers down my back. It was so amazing. I couldn't help but smile.

"Well kiddies, I have to do some business downstairs. If you need me that's where I'll be."

"Thanks mom." She winked at me quickly, and went into the basement. Suddenly I had no idea what to say to him. My mom had kept the comfort for those few seconds. Now I was clueless. I looked up at Seth trying to get some help, but my eyes immediately caught his. They were so  
beautiful, somehow more than before. The midnight blue, just like his hair; gosh, I just wanted to be closer to him. More specifically, kiss him and... Damn Cristy. Control yourself. I felt the blush spread across my face and I looked away.

"Umm... the CD is right upstairs, do you want to come with me to get it?" I purposely didn't meet his eyes, scared that those feelings would come back.

"Sure." I smiled and went up the stairs; I could hear him following closely behind me. We entered my room and I walked over to my CD player. I took the CD out and placed it in a case. Quickly I wrote TO SETH...FROM CRISTY, on the cover and handed it to him.

"Thanks. I'll listen to it as soon as I get home."

"Oh there's no rush."

"No, I want to hear it." I smiled at him surprised that he was sincerely and actually going to listen to it. Most people thought the cello was too classical and didn't want to listen to it.

"Cristy are you okay?"

"Umm... yeah. Why?"

"You look like you've been crying?" How did he even notice that? There were only a few tears. Do I tell him the truth? I didn't want his pity; I already had enough of that.

"Cristy, you can tell me if you think it might make you feel better." I looked up and immediately got pulled into his eyes. He was serious. He cared. I sat down on my bench near the window, and Seth sat next to me. I would have fixated on how close we were sitting, but I could feel the  
tears coming again.

"Emon's dead." I couldn't hold them in any longer, and one by one they dropped from my eye and onto my cheek. I wiped them away quickly, but the flow of tears kept coming. I didn't look at Seth as I cried, but had a feeling he already knew I what I was doing.

"Cristy." Seth whispered as if I would shatter if he spoke any louder. I just sniffled trying to pull myself together, but it wasn't working. Suddenly I felt his gently hand gently pull my head up so that I could look at him. Goose bumps spread like wild fire across my whole body. All of the emotions I was feeling right now, love, lust, anger, sadness, were driving me insane.

"Cristy, its okay to cry, _especially_ when someone you love dies. You don't have to try to be strong around me or anyone else." Astonished, I nodded my head and stared dead at him. He stared back with pain in his eyes. Then his arms were around me. He was hugging me and I wound my arms around him gently. I could feel every muscle on his back. He was so warm and comfortable, I didn't want to let go, but I knew I would have to, much sooner than later...he has a girlfriend; lucky Jessica. The urge to kiss him just grew more as I thought about the fact that he was off limits and that we were so close. I slowly pulled away, scarred that I was sending him... the right sign in this case. I smiled sheepishly.

"Thank you that helped."

"Anytime."

"Oh, I got tears all over your shirt. Let me get a napkin." I got up and went into the bathroom and got a tissue. When I came back out and Seth was looking right at me. Uncontrollably I smiled and walked over to him. I sat down back where I was before and started to lightly dry the tears on his shoulder. I had to move a little closer to get some of the tears on his back. I was practically in his lap and I couldn't deny it, that's where I wanted to be.

My self control was shot. Who cares about the other girl? She couldn't possibly love Seth as much as I love him. Even if I haven't known him as long as she has it doesn't matter. Having made a hasty decision, I stopped trying to dry the wet spots on his shirt and locked my eyes with  
his. I had no clue where this sudden courage came from, but I slowly placed one of my hands on his cheek, and the other on Seth's neck. He didn't move, he just stared at me. I leaned in and extremely gently put my lips on his.

The feeling was...it was... I don't know how to even describe it as our lips moved in sync together. Like some kind of orgasm, but for the lips. Like the classic you hear in movies about the fireworks, but this was like exploding lava, hot. Seth leaned back and, his upper back hit  
the small wall near the window; I leaned with him. He moved his hot hands to my waist; he was most definitely kissing me back. Slowly but surely, the normal Cristy started to come back and pure guilt ached in my heart. What if I were Jessica, how would I feel? Crushed, devastated, lost, but most of all heartbroken, with that roaming through my mind, I pulled away reluctantly.

"I'm so so sorry, Seth. You should go back to Jessica and see if she's feeling any better. You shouldn't be here." He looked at me full of hurt, shame, and realization. I couldn't meet his eyes any longer and I looked down.

**Seth's POV**

As Cristy left to go get the tissue, I tried to control the all the emotions that were roaming through me; mainly pain and happiness. I was so happy to be there with her and to be so close to her. I felt like a god, and Cristy was the goddess.

But the whole thing with Emon's death was really tearing her apart, she was so sad, and I was only able to hug her. What can you really say to someone when they tell you something like that?

I turned my head to the bathroom door as I heard Cristy coming back into the bathroom; the tissue in her hand. My eyes followed her carefully, and I saw a smile appear on her face. Oh man, she was just so stunning.

She sat down next to me again and leaned in to dry the already dry tears on my shirt. But I couldn't object. The things that she was doing to me by her closeness were driving my insane. I just wanted to be with her in every way.

After a few seconds she stopped tapping my back and dropped the napkin. Her eyes met mine and one of her hand fell upon my cheek; the other onto my neck. My heart beat started to increase as I realized what she was about to do.

Cristy started leaning in and her lips touched mine. I couldn't believe this was happening, but, I sure as hell wasn't going to stop it. My body leaned back against the small wall near the window, and Cristy leaned with me. The feeling of her lips on mine was more then I could've imagined. Strong, but gentle, loving and lustful, hot and brilliant. My hands wound around her waist and pulled her even closer then she already was. She tasted so good and her lips fit with mine like that last piece of the puzzle. Even her body fit perfectly. But, just as it was getting more sensual Cristy pulled away; I sat there shocked.

"Seth I am so so sorry. You should go and check on Jessica; to see if she's getting any better. You shouldn't be here." Cristy was too good for me. She remembered that I had a "girlfriend" and she stopped kissing me. The best kiss of all time ended because I lied about having some  
girlfriend. What if I hadn't had a "girlfriend", would she have gone further? Wait, did this mean she loved me like I loved her? Or was she just too emotional about Emon that she needed "closure"? All of these questions filled my mind as I sat there still completely shocked.

"Cristy, I'm sorry." I spoke slowly as I looked at her, pleading with my eyes, trying to make her listen to what I was saying. She didn't respond and I was scared. What if she never wanted to see me again? I had to say something believable to explain why I didn't pull away.

"Its just that...Huhh.," I stopped and sighed, I was going to have to lie to her again, that last person I wanted to lie to," Jessica has been sick, and she doesn't want me to come over, because she thinks I'll get sick too. I was feeling unwanted and lonely. It's not an excuse  
bu-"

"Cristy I'm making dinner, does Seth want to stay?" My head turned to the door as I heard Mrs. Dylon call upstairs. The look on Cristy's face was torn. I had a feeling that she wanted me  
to leave.

"Seth, look, your really nice person, and even though I met you like four days ago, I like ha-"

"Cristy, is he going to stay or not?"

"One second mom. I'll come down give me a minute."

"Okay, sorry."

"Umm... yeah. So I like hanging-out with you. Why don't we just forget about this okay?" I heard her and I just wanted to slap myself. She was going down the "lets just be friends" road and I was going to have to agree in order to be near her. Maybe if I didn't slip up at the Mall  
this could have all happened differently.

"Sure." She gave me a small smile, but I could see a little hit of pain in her eyes. Was she sad about all this like I was?

"Friends?" She put her hand out so we could shake on it.

"Friends." I put my hand out and she shook it. I smiled at the touch, I didn't want to let go, but I didn't have a choice. No matter how soft her hand felt, and how exquisite she was, I had to let go; we were just going to be friends. I pulled away reluctantly and scratched my nose. Cristy laughed and the most beautiful sound in the world filled the room.

"What?"

"When you scratched your nose it like wiggled; it reminded me of a little puppy."

"Like this." I wiggled my nose and she was laughing again. I loved the feel of knowing that I could make her happy.

"Yeah just like that." She was still smiling when her phone started vibrating. She walked over to it and flipped it open.

"It's my mom. She wants to know if you're going to stay. Do you want to?"

"I don't mind if you don't mind."

"Well then you're staying for dinner!" Those words lit me up inside. Knowing that she wanted to be around me made me feel great.

"Yes, mom, he's staying." Cristy yelled down to her mom and Mrs. Dylon yelled back Okay. As she yelled my eyes roamed her body and I read her shirt. "I run with the wolves". Did she like werewolves?

"Cristy I like your shirt." She looked down, forgetting what she had on and smiled another beautiful smile.

"Ha, thanks. I really love werewolves. I know it sounds weird, but I think there cool, just misunderstood." She was perfect, she loved werewolves; she had to be made just for me. The chance of finding a girl not scared of wolves is slim, Especially one as pretty as Cristy.

"It's not weird at all. I like werewolves too."

"Really?"

"Yeah." I looked at her overwhelmed with everything and couldn't help but remember how much I had screwed up already.

"So Seth, what do you want to do? It's 4:00, we got about 3 hours before she's done." As she talked my eyes kept switching from her eyes to her lips. I fought hard as the urge to just grasp her in my arms started to take control. They were so perfect, plump, and addicting; like  
chocolate. I stood up to try and help myself.

"Well, how about we listen to your CD. I'm interested as to what it will sound like." Another smile spread across her flawless face as she got up and put the CD into the CD player.

"There are 5 songs on the CD. Are you ready?"

"Yep." She pressed play, and I heard her song coming through the speaker. I never really cared for classical music because ,it just sounded to ancient, but this, what Cristy had composed was nothing like what I expected. It was soft, but at the same time I could feel the energy and emotion trying to be expressed. Before I knew it the song was over, ending loud and happy. I wasn't even able to tell where the song stopped and a new one began.

I looked at Cristy completely astonished, but she was already staring at me. She blushed lightly, looked away, and faked a cough; I could tell. I smiled at her; anything she did was terribly cute. I couldn't get enough of her.

"Cristy, that was amazing." Her blush got deeper and she turned around completely and pretended something was on her phone. She was just so innocent in everything she did.

"You actually liked it?"

"Hell yeah!" She laughed again.

"Wow, thanks. Most people are just like classical music is old and boring, but I really enjoy playing."

"Well, as you can see, I'm not most people."

"I guess not." She was just shinning and I would do anything to keep it like that, forever.

**Cristy's POV**

After Seth and I listened to my music we killed more time doing random stuff. I tried to teach him to play the cello. It was funny because his fingers were a bit too big and they were covering two strings. I was helping him out, but he started to get frustrated, so we started playing ice hockey in the basement. He beat me so many times, but he didn't brag at all, he just laughed and smiled. I think he even let me win the last game, even though I told him not to. I kind of got tired of that after a while so I thought I'd give him a quick tour of the house. We stopped in  
the movie room and ended up watching some episodes from season two of Monk. Every time Monk got obsessed about some small thing Seth would crack up laughing. His laugh was so real, right from the soul; it sent shivers down my back each time I heard it.

At about 6:45 my mom called to let us know that the food was ready; I paused the movie

"Do you want to go eat now, or finish the episode? There's only like 10 minutes left."

"Can we finish watching it? I really want to know who killed the girl." I laughed, he was into this.

"Yeah." He smiled at me and I pressed play. We watched the rest of the episode and walked upstairs. My mom was in the kitchen reading a magazine when we came in; she looked up.

"Hey guys, are you having fun?"

"Umm Hmm." Seth laughed.

"Yes Mrs. Dylon, we're having fun." He was so polite while I was just like umm humm. I could have at least said yes.

"Well, I'm glad. Cristy, your father won't be home until late tonight, office stuff, but I'm going to eat upstairs."

"Okay mom. Night."

"Night, and nice meeting you Seth."

"And you." My mom nodded and went upstairs with her plate of food.

"Hungry?"

"No, I'm starving."

"Oh, I'm sorry, we could have had a snack earlier, I just didn't th-"

"Cristy, it's okay, I'm just kidding." Right then I heard his stomach growl.

"Liar. Next time your hungry, just tell me, okay?" I didn't want him to never come over again because he was worried about getting hungry; I liked when he was here. I looked up at him surprised that he was already staring at me. My eyes found his and I pulled away embarrassed. I immediately felt the blush roam across my cheeks and I looked away. Trying to kill the awkwardness, I took two plates out of cupboard and gave one to him.

"Thank-you." I just nodded trying to somehow control all of my emotions. I took out a fork as well as a cup and put it on the table.

"Cristy, are you okay?"

"Yeah," I gave him a quick reassuring smile, "okay let's see what my mom made." I lifted up the tin foil from the massively huge and saw ziti. I could smell the garlic bread in the oven.

"Ziti, and garlic bread, is that okay with you?"

"Most definitely." I got the large serving spoon and started putting food onto his plate."

"Tell me when to stop." After five spoon full's he finally said stopped and I just laughed. When he's starving he really is starving.

"Are you laughing at me Cristy?" Seth's voice was full of amusement.

"I'm just wondering how you're going to eat that and still have space for garlic bread."

"Watch, and learn." I laughed harder, but I was actually curious to see how he was going to do this.

I got my food and placed it on the table while Seth started to dig it. The timer went off letting me know the garlic bread was done, so I took that out the oven and gave Seth a huge piece, and, for me, much smaller. He looked up when I sat down.

"Seth, you got some sauce right here." I pointed to my cheek, but he wasn't getting it. I got up...again..., grabbed a napkin and handed it to Seth. He gently just pulled it down over both cheeks.

"Better?"

"Yep." Then I started eating. It felt weird eating in front of him, but he made me feel less self conscious because he looked completely comfortable.

"Cristy, is that all you're going to eat?" Well I hope he didn't expect me to eat as much as him.

"Yes, doctors orders."

"What?"

"My doctor says that have to cut back."

"Why?" Come on Seth it's kind of obvious.

"Seriously Seth?"

"Yeah I'm serious."

"Stop kidding."

"I'm not kidding?" His voice was serious now. He really didn't know.

"Well Seth I'm kinda on the chubby side if you haven't noticed." I laughed at the end trying to add some humor but it was getting a little awkward.

"No your not." He didn't think I was fat?

"Okay Seth, whatever you say." He stopped eating and looked at me, no trace of amusement, or joking around.

"Cristy, you're not fat, you're fine, don't change anything." I looked at him speechless then cleared my throat.

"Uhh thanks Seth."

"No need to thank me, just stating the obvious." He gave me the cutest smile in the world and we both started eating again.

With in the next fifteen minutes we were both done, and I loaded the dishes in the dishwasher.

"I can't believe you ate all of that."

"I told you! My body just burns everything up so quickly. I'm pretty much always hungry."

"Could you eat a whole box of pizza?"

"Yep."

"Could you have finished that whole pan of ziti?"

"Yep" I laughed.

"That's kind of cool."

"Really?"

"Of course. After 2 slices of pizza and like some soda, I'm full."

"*cough*Wimp*cough*." I looked at him laughing.

"Seth did you just call me a wimp?"

"*cough*Yes*cough*. Of course not." It felt good to actually laugh. I hadn't done it in a while with the moving and those girls from school, oh and who could forget, Emon.

"So what do you want to do?"

"Well, I should be going, school tomorrow, homework..."

"Oh, right, life." I couldn't lie, I was disappointed that he had to leave, but he as right.

"Yeah, life." He gave me a weak smile and we both got up.

"Umm... do you still want to take the CD, of just leave it here?"

"Can I take it, I know my sis will like it."

"Absolutely. Be right back."

"I'll go with you I have to get my book bag." We both went upstairs and into my room. I took the CD from the CD player and put it back in the case while Seth got his book bag. I handed it to him and he placed it in his bag. We went back downstairs and I walked Seth outside.

"I forgot you had a motorcycle!" He smiled at my sudden excitement as we walked to it.

"Hey Seth?"

"Hmm?"

"I was actually wondering, if you didn't mind, one day this week, since your girlfriend isn't feeling well, If we could go over and help her out?" I had no idea where that idea came from.

"You would do that for her?" Would I? Would I help make her feel better even if it meant that Seth would spend less time with me in the end? Yes, because I felt bad- I purposely kissed her boyfriend.

"Yeah. I know how it feels to be sick. It really sucks, no one disserves that."

"Umm... I mean I'll ask her, but I don't know what she'll say. Thanks for caring."

"No problem. Well, I'll let you go. See you soon?"

"Of course." He smiled and, hopped on his bike.

"Bye."

"Bye Seth." He rode off and this sudden urge to cry struck, I was already starting to miss him.


	5. Chapters 10 11 12 13

**Chapter Ten**

**Seth's POV**

I got home completely ecstatic. I had spent most of my afternoon with Cristy, and she kissed me; giving me the most amazing feeling that I have ever experienced in my life. I lay on my bed, starring at the ceiling as I tried to relax and forget about the problem at hand with "Jessica", but I couldn't. How was I going to pull this off? Leah was in Florida with Bryan writing stuff for the paper and I doubt that she would come all the way to Washington to pretend to be sick for a few hours. Maybe I should just tell her the truth. That I don't have a girlfriend named Jessica, and she's not sick. That I lied to her straight in her face because I almost told her I loved her in the mall…..I think not, she would be disgusted with me and probably never want to talk to me.

But I can't help but wonder if she's thinking about the kiss like I am; her sweet lips, so full and perfect. It sent shivers down my back. There could be a possibility that she likes me I mean come one, she freakin' kissed me! Or she could have just wanted some type of comfort and I was simply in the right place at the right time. All of these thoughts clouded my mind and I was so confused. I sighed, not having an answer to any of my questions and got up off my bed as I heard my phone vibrate. It was probably my mom telling me that she loved me and to get a good night sleep, which she did every night. But, I was surprised when I saw that it was Jake and answered the phone. 

**************************************  
Yo man, what's up?

We have a pack meeting tonight. Be at Sam's house in ten.

What happened?

I'll tell you at the meeting. I don't feel like explain it again.

Okay bye.

Bye

I jumped up, throwing my clothes on and walked to Sam's house. I got there quickly, in about 5 minutes.

We never really got together as a whole pack ever since Jake discovered that he was an alpha, as well as the fact that Leah moved…so a pack of two, Jake and I, wasn't really a pack. This had to be serious if we were all meeting like this. I entered the house and saw Emily at the table with Embry, Paul, Sam, and Quil with Claire in his lap.

"Hey guys!" They greeted my lovingly as I sat down.

"Seth man, what's up?" Quil asked. He got up and Claire jumped off his lap as she clang to his leg. I smiled; it was really cute. Quil bent down and picked her up smiling as well.

"Claire do you remember Seth?" Claire mumbled into Quil's chest, but I couldn't understand. She was older now but still as shy as I remember. Quil laughed at her and rubbed her back. She turned around to look at me.

"Hi Claire." I said calm, not trying to freak her out. She just smiled and quickly looked away. I couldn't help but laugh, she was adorable. Quil walked away as Claire whispered something in his ear. I sat down at the table, and took two cheeseburgers off the plate. There were like fifty of them just sitting there.

"Thanks Emily."

"No problem Seth."

"So Seth, do you know what this is about? Jake and Sam won't tell me anything." Embry asked tapping a random beat on the table.

"Nah, Jake wouldn't tell me a thing either." Just then Jake walked in through the door. Everybody gave them his "Hello's" and "Hi's", and then we all sat in the living room.

Emily walked around ready to take Claire so that we could have our meeting, but she didn't want to move from Quil. And he wasn't too ecstatic about it either.

"Aunty pleazzz. I wanna stay wit Kil."

"No sweetie, the guys are having a meeting and we can't interrupt them. As soon as the meeting is over, you can go right back to Quil, okay?" Everyone watched the scene, waiting on Claire's answer.

"Kil, do you wan me to go?" Claire was staring at Quil; her eyes full of sadness. It was obvious that he was torn.

"No, of course not, but I have to talk with my friends about some stuff. After I talk to them, we can go play."

"Here, take my hat. If you put it on, you'll be able to hear what I'm thinking." Claire's face lit up.

"Really?" Seth nodded.

"Thanks Kil." Claire jumped off Quil's lap and ran into Emily's arm hold the hat.

"Look wat Kil gave me aunty!" When they left the room Paul and Embry started cracking up.

"A hat that reads minds?" Normally I would have laughed with them, but since Cristy, I think they're just being stupid. I thought that was nice, I mean come on she is his imprint; just trying to keep her happy. Quil just glared at them and they slowly stopped laughing. An awkward silence filled the room.

"Geez, tough crowd, I was just playing around." Embry said as he looked around the table.

"Okay, now that that's over with, we have some things to discuss." Sam naturally took over, trying to get this meeting over with so he could get back to Emily.

"Yeah, neither one of you told me anything. What's this all about?" I was real curious now.

"Okay well Alice had a vision that some family relatives, specifically two, are coming for a visit, so obviously they are more vamps. They wanted to tell us so that we wouldn't worry when we were on patrol." Ever since the big thing with the Volturi and Nessie, we've gotten closer with the Cullens so naturally we picked up their names.

"We're still going to watch out for them, but at least we know they're coming and that they're not a threat. Nessie said that she would make sure they feed off our reservation and out of Forks. But, like I said, we're still going to watch them." Jake pointed out.

"Anything else?" I asked beginning to feel tired.

"Actually yeah! Seth when are we going to meet your imprint? Nessie showed us some pictures of her when we stopped by yesterday." Paul asked, adding a retarded "Oo La La" to the end.

"Bug off Paul." I answered, instantly feeling pissed. Right now, Cristy was a touchy topic.

"Oooo that doesn't sound so good, what happened?" His sarcasm was really getting to me and it was none of his damn business. Why couldn't he just drop it?

"Paul, I said drop it."

"Why don't you invite her to the barbeque this weekend so we can all meet her?" I was remembering my time with Cristy today, trying to stay calm and it was helping . . . a little.

"I'll ask her if she wants to go, but if she says yes don't bother her and make her feel uncomfortable."

"Oh Seth you don't have to worry about that, I'll make her _very_ comfortable..." What the hell did that mean?

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?" I could feel myself starting to shake as I heard everyone try to shut Paul up, but he just wouldn't stop.

"I think you know what I mean Seth..." That was it. I jumped over the table and as hard as I could, slammed my fist into his face. I heard his nose crack as I punched him again but he threw me off.

"What the fudge Seth!" I wasn't in the mood to listen to him rant on. I left the house quickly before I did anything stupid. My anger was still boiling and I couldn't help but shift in the woods.  
If that bastard wasn't kidding - there will be some serious problems. He hasn't even met her, only saw a damn picture. Plus he couldn't like her because I imprinted on her, she's mine! Well, not yet, but that's what I wanted.

As I began to feel sorry for myself, the rage subsided and I was back to normal. I ran through the woods back home happy that it wasn't daytime; I was kind of naked. I jumped through my room window and threw some clothes on. As I walked into the den I saw the red light beeping on the answering machine. I listened to it.

"Hey sweetie it's mom. Just wanted to say goodnight and that I love you. Call me when you get home. Okay...I'll talk to you later. Bye."

Oh I missed my mom right about now. She always knew what to say no matter what I was telling her. Even when I told her about my first (and last after that), sexual experience she didn't get mad, but listened and gave me advice. Oh and she also made sure I got tested for any STD (sexually transmitted disease), luckily I was good. I decided to call her back. I think it was time to tell her about my imprint. The phone rang and I was surprised to hear Charlie answer. My mom always answered.

"Hello?"

"Umm...Hey Charlie, it's Seth."

"Hey Seth, what's up?"

"Nothing really just needed to talk to my mom."

"Okay, sure one second." I heard him call her name and she was at the phone. 

"Hey baby, how are you?"

"Good, you?"

"I'm fine honey...are you okay? You don't sound too hot."

"Mom. . . I imprinted." There was a weird silence for a few seconds and I got worried.

"Mom?"

"Yeah honey, I'm just wondering. . . Honestly, I just can't help what remember what Jake had to go through, and Sam, and I know they didn't imprint but Edward and Bella."

"I know mom, but I love her-"

"-and you're already having some difficulties?" I nodded my head first before I realized she was on the phone.

"Yeah."

"Okay well, tell me what happened and I'll do the best that I can." I explained _everything_ to her, from the day I met Cristy, to what happened today.

"Okay, so we have a few things to fix here. Let's just focus on the main one which is to fix the issue with Leah. Any ideas on how to do that?" I sighed, after explaining all that to my mom it really did hit me as to how much I screwed up in like 4 days.

"No. Mom I just want this to work out. I love her so much and I can't help myself."

"I know baby, and I'm happy that you've found your soul mate, but if you want it to work out you can't just feel sorry for yourself, you have to have a plan. . . . I don't want you to get hurt, and you already are after a few days." I didn't answer.

"Also Seth, remember she likes you, she practically told Nessie that. But she thinks you have a girlfriend, and she's still scared about the feelings she has for you. Baby, you have to understand, she's just human. Not a werewolf, or a vampire, she's a normal human girl. She doesn't know anything about imprinting, and she has no way to explain why she suddenly feels the way she does about this guy she _just_ met. You have to keep that in the back of your head, alright?"

"Yeah."

"So, now with that perspective, think of a plan to try to clear the thing up with "Jessica", and then try to be her friend. After a while she'll come around." I listened to what my mom said, and the confidence in her words made me feel confident as well. I still had some doubts, but I was better than before.

"Well, this weekend is the baroque. Maybe you could invite her and she could meet everyone?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because we had a meeting tonight, and Paul was talking about how comfortable he would make her."

"Oh Seth, he was just playing around. Paul's a jokester. You know that."

"Yeah, but still..."

"Seth, she's your imprint, not Paul's. You must have confidence that she likes you and not him. This might even be a good thing."

"WHAT!" Was the hell did she mean by that.

"Seth, relax, I'm just saying that maybe if Paul does try to flirt with her or anything, you will be able to see that she doesn't like him when she rejects him."

"So you want me to give Paul a chance to make her love him and forget about me? I mean how do you even know that she'll reject him" I was getting angry with her.

"Because Seth, she's your imprint. How many times do I have to say that!"

"But mom just because she's my imprint doesn't mean it always works out!" I was practically yelling on the phone. I heard her sigh on and I wanted to punch myself. She was just trying to help.

"Sorry."

"No, it's okay," she cleared her throat before she continued," So how are you going to tell her the truth about Leah?"

"I could just say I broke up with her?"

"Yeah tell her you broke up with "Jessica", but you can't just suddenly do it. For the way you described her, she'll probably think it's her fault you guys broke up. If you decide to that then you will have to wait a while."

"Well, what am I suppose to do in those weeks with her. How long can I act like I just want to be her friend?"

"Seth, you're going to have to find that strength if you want this to work out okay? Love isn't easy, it just seems that when you imprint, its harder then a normal love I guess."

"Yeah I think you're right, "I sighed. I guess I was living in fantasy land if I thought this would be easier," So we can just hang out like friends?"

"Exactly, but don't put her in any situations where she feels she has to do or say something to you. For example, do not tell her you love her yet, and do not kiss her, she has to do it."

"Okay."

"I'll add some more money to your checking account, you'll need it. You didn't lose your debit card, did you?"

"No, it's in my wallet."

"Good, I'll do that tomorrow"

"Thanks mom."

"You're welcome baby. Now, I know you didn't finish your homework, so do that then go to bed. And keep me updated on this." I laughed; this was probably like a soap opera to her.

"Okay mom I will. Night."

"Goodnight sweetie." As I was about to hang up, I heard her yell my name.

"Seth!"

"Yeah?"

"You never told me your imprints name."

"Oh sorry, her name is Christine, but she likes to be called Cristy."

"That's a nice name."

"No mom, it's a beautiful name." I said my last goodbye's hung up and felt a lot better about everything that had been going on. This is one of the many reasons why I love my mom. She is always there to help. I took a shower after my conversation with her then finished my homework. I passed out at 2:20am as I was setting my alarm.

**Cristy's POV**

"Cristy. I'm sorry honey, but you have to go to school today." My mom patted me gently on the back as she tried to wake me up.

"Uhhhh!" 

"Come on Cristy, you've already missed half the year, and sitting in this house all depressed isn't going to make you feel any better. You have to go outside, smell the fresh air."

"What fresh air mom? Emon is dead and it's my fault, Seth has a girlfriend, Nessie feels sorry for me, Alice-"

"Woah, Woah! Honey, take a breather. First of all, it is_ NOT_ your fault that Emon has passed. You couldn't control her actions or the fact that we had to move. You also couldn't control how she felt about you. So don't blame yourself for something you didn't do, okay?" I didn't answer her, I knew if I was thinking logically, I would have agreed with her, but I wasn't thinking and all I could picture was me and Emon, always having fun.

"Next, you just met Seth; you can't just expect him to give up his girlfriend for you so quickly. No doubt that he will, but you just have to give him time. I saw the way he looked at you when you came downstairs yesterday, as if Goddess was approaching him." I was surprised by what I was hearing from my mom. Did she really think that Seth actually liked me?

"You think Seth likes me?"

"Yeah, I can see it in his eyes honey; he likes you a lot. But, like I said, you can't expect him to just drop what he's doing with his life and run to you right away. But he will come." I looked up at her for the first time and smiled gently at her. How did she notice this kind of stuff?

"And lastly, why does Nessie feel sorry for you?"

"At the sleepover I told her about Laurent."

"Mmmmm, I see."

"Yeah."

"Well I'm glad you got such a quick connection that you were comfortable enough to tell her. But when you see her today just tell her that you don't want her to feel sorry for you."

"Okay."

"Well, now you gotta' get up."

"I am, but mom, I'm just curious if Emon's parents planned the funeral, or if they're still you know..."

"Well they didn't mention anything when I called to confirm what had happened, but I don't think they have done any planning yet."

"Oh okay." I got up and hugged my mom. I loved her so much, she really was the best.

"I love you Cristy."

"Love you too mom." I felt myself tearing up and excused myself into the bathroom. When I came out I had showered and brushed my teeth. What to wear? I really didn't care. I wasn't going to see Seth today, especially after what I pulled yesterday; he probably thinks I'm a slut. So clothing choice wasn't that big. I searched though my closet and chose random things that went together...kind of... and got dressed.

Downstairs I saw my mom ironing something in the den as she watched the news. 

"You hungry?"

"Yeah, I'll just make some toast."

"Okay." I popped two slices of bread into the toaster and took the jelly out of the fridge. As I waited I heard a car door slam outside, but it was strange because most of the people on this block were older and rarely left the house. I went to the window and was surprised to see Nessie walking up the walkway.

"Who is it Cristy?"

"It's Nessie." I opened the door and Nessie glared at me as she walked quickly up the front steps.

"Hello Mrs. Dylon. How are you today?"

"I'm fine, and you?"

"Great. I'm sorry to intrude on you like this, but I really need to talk to Cristy."

"No problem." Nessie smiled at my mom and then glared at me again.

"We can talk in your room if that's okay with you Cristy?" I looked at Nessie questioningly, and just walked up the stairs, she followed. I closed the door.

"Well, talk." She said as I sat on my bed.

"About what?"

"Why didn't you answer any of my text messages or calls yesterday? Huh? And why didn't you go to school? You could have at least told me that you weren't coming!"

"Nessie, I'm sorry." I whispered as I began to remember the answers to all of her questions. There was a long silence as Nessie noticed my change in emotion.

"What happened?"

"Remember Emon, how I was telling you about her and everything?"

"Yeah."

"She killed herself on Thursday."

"Oh my..." More tears suddenly broke through my eyes. I just couldn't control them anymore. Nessie sat down too and I could feel her patting my back reassuringly.

"I'm sorry I didn't know. I wouldn't have come in like that." *sniffle*

"No no, don't be sorry, you had no idea. You were just being a worried friend."

"So when did you find out?"

"In the mail on Sunday, she sent me a letter; it was so hard to read it." More tears cascaded my face as the memories rushed through my head.

"Would you mind if I read it?" I shook my head no and pointed to the dresser. She got up and read it. I was to busy wiping my tears to look up at her reaction, but I knew it when I heard her suck in a large breath.

"Cristy, how do you. . . I mean cope with something like this . . . this I mean this is a lot."

"Well, I'm not doing such a hot job coping." Nessie sighed.

"Please don't tell me that you think this is your fault." I looked up at her.

"But it is Nessie."

"No, no it's not. You can't control how other people feel about you Cristy. That was her choice, not yours." I chuckled a little.

"You sound just like my mom."

"Well your mom is right. You'll destroy yourself if you keep thinking it was you fault."

"And if you destroy yourself there's no more Nessie, or fights with Anne and Reyna, and no more Seth." My heart immediately felt worse.

"Well, Seth probably thinks I'm a slut right about now."

"What? Why would he think that?"

"Because yesterday he came over to pick up this CD I made and I. . . . I kissed him."

"You _WHAT_!"

"I had told him about Emon and I started crying and he gave me a hug. I suddenly didn't care about his girlfriend or anything. I felt so vulnerable plus I freakin' love the guy so l kissed him, and he surprisingly kissed me back."

"Oh My Gosh! What happened after that?"

"My senses came back and I pulled away. I started apologizing and I felt like an idiot. So I pulled the "let's just be friends so nothing will be awkward card" and now we're just friends."

"Cristy! you know what this means right?"

"If it's something bad, don't tell me. I really can't handle much more."

"No, it means that that's the only thing Seth will be able to think about!"

"You and my mom should talk because the both of you are seeing some weird things." Nessie laughed.

"No Cristy, I'm so serious."

"Do you keep forgetting that he has a girlfriend!"

"Cristy... I don't think he has a girlfriend."

"Nessie that makes no sense, why would he lie about having a girlfriend if he likes me?"

"I don't know. Well... what did he say her name was?"

"He said her name was Jessica."

"What else did he say about her?"

"He said that she's sick and has a fever."

"Why didn't he show you a picture of her?"

"He did Nessie and she's _really_ pretty too."

"What does sh-"

"Nessie, not trying to be rude, but I'd rather not talk about this okay. It's actually beginning to hurt."

"Sorry."

"Girls, just to let you know, school starts in 20 minutes if you plan on getting there on time?" I looked at my watch and jumped up as I heard my mom call to us upstairs.

"Oh damn, she's right. We have to leave."

"Yeah, but not until you change, I'm not going to let you go to school like that; give me two minutes." I sighed, I really didn't care.

"Fine, but I don't want to be late." Nessie smiled and she instantly reminded me of Alice. She roamed through my closet and my drawers until she found something that she liked.

"Okay, keep the skinny jeans on, just go change your top and shoes." I did as she said as quickly as possible and looked at myself in the mirror. Wow! She was right...it did look better. I left the bathroom and Nessie was standing there, brush in hand.

"Come on Cristy, speed it up, we got less than 20 minutes." I sat down as she did something with my hair. Yep, she most definitely reminded me of Alice, I guess it just rubs off after a while. She finished quickly and said "Ta! Da!" as she spun my chair around so I could see myself in the mirror.

"Oh jezz Nessie, that was quick it looks really nice!"

"Thanks."

"No I'm serious. You and Alice are like miracle workers." Nessie laughed and pulled me away from the mirror.

"Okay chica, we have to go. You can look at yourself later." Nessie and I went downstairs and my mom had now moved into the kitchen.

"Here Cristy, I finished up making the toast."

"Thanks." She looked up.

"Oh you look very nice Cristy, especially your hair."

"All Nessie."

"Wow Nessie, you did a great job. I might have to call you to do my hair."

"Anytime Mrs. Dylon, as long as I get to see Cristy!"

"I'm gunna' hold you to that." Nessie and my mom laughed before she kicked us out complaining we would be late.

"So Cristy, how was the kiss?" We were in Nessie's car now and I really wasn't expecting that question.

"What?"

"You heard me, how was the kiss?" She sounded so excited, but I didn't want to think about it; like it would actually happen again. But I would entertain her. We would be at school in a few minutes anyways.

"It was the most amazing kiss in the world, it had to be. His lips felt like silk against mine. He held me so gently as if I would break. It all sent shivers all through me."

"See Cristy, you can't tell me a kiss like that doesn't say something."

"Nessie, please stop." I sighed I just wanted to go back into my room and curl into a ball.

"I'm sorry." I didn't answer.

"But, would this be a bad time to tell you that Seth is coming to pick you up today after school?"

"Nessie, what are you talking about?" She just smiled sheepishly as I stared at her shocked and a little angry.

"Cristy. . . I'm sorry?"

"Why is he coming?" I whined as I began to get anxious.

"I told him that we should all walk after school and get ices from that spot we were at before; I texted him this morning." I just glared at her.

"Oh come on you can't actually be sad that you're going to see him."

"Nessie, I need you to understand. . . Okay imagine you're the new girl in a small town. One day you're at an icy shop and the moment you see this guy, let's say his name it. . . Jake, so the moment you see Jake you fall madly in love with him. You've never talked to him, don't even know his name yet, but all you want to do is be with him all the time. Suddenly you two are at the mall together and he tells you he has a girlfriend. Then you go and kiss him and he kisses you back. You want to believe that Jake likes you, but the logical side of your brain, the one who has been steering you right since forever, is telling you nope. That all the facts and events don't add up. But your friend is saying go for it, and she won't even tell you why she is so confident, and why she's so positive it will work out." Nessie looked down like she had started to think about what I was saying. But by now we had pulled into the school parking lot.

"And on top of that your best friend is dead, and now you're going to be tortured after school because the guy you love is off limits." She sighed and looked up at me.

"Cristy, I will never understand, because I have never gone through that, I don't even want to imagine it any longer because I simply don't want that to happen. But, I will try to ease your pain by attempting to talk about it less."

"Thank-you."

"But, you have to understand me though. I am a _VERY_ strong believer in following your heart and doing what you believe in. When my head and my heart fight, I always go with my heart. So, in my heart, I believe that you and Seth have something very strong, and I'm not going to let it slip away because of nerves and the chance of rejection." I looked at her and she was completely serious. I mean just listening to her made me believe a little bit.

"I'll respect that." Nessie smiled.

"Okay good, but we got two minutes to get to class so let's go!"

**Chapter Eleven**

**Cristy's POV**

We got to first period right as the bell rang and Miss. Softmere, as well as the rest of the class were all looking at us.

"I don't like this just making it to class. Please don't make it a habit."

"We won't."

"Class, take out your homework and pass it up the row."

Nessie and I went to our seats quietly, making an effort to draw the attention away from ourselves. I got to my seat and passed my homework up. I had done most of it on Friday, but that last parts I did on Monday morning. I tried to concentrate on the math problems on the board, but I couldn't, which really wasn't a good thing, considering I missed school yesterday. I was just too wrapped up in my thoughts about after school . . . about Seth. Why did Nessie have to text him? I mean she could have at least asked me. It's not like she doesn't know what's how I feel about Seth right now. I mean come on I freakin' told her I loved him. I understand she's trying to be the matchmaker, but sometimes, you don't need a matchmaker, you just need time. I forced myself to look at the board and to try to care what Miss. Softmere was saying, but it was too late and the bell was ringing. I got up, packed my books and went up to Miss. Softmere; I had to get my homework from yesterday.

"Um . . . Miss. Softmere, could I have the homework from yesterday." She nodded happily and handed it to me. At the door I picked up the homework for tonight and started walking to Social Studies with Nessie.

"You okay?"

"Uhh . . . yeah I'm fine." Nessie sighed.

"Look, I really am sorry about asking Seth to come after school. If you want I can tell him that we have to cancel because of extra help or something?" I thought about it for a second, and I had no idea what to choose. I wanted to see him, but then again I didn't.

"I don't know."

"It's okay; we'll figure it out later." With that we entered Mr. Michael's classroom, and he wasn't there, but he was the one who, according to Nessie, always got to class late so I wasn't surprised.

Anne and Reyna were there sitting in their seats right next to each other as we walked into the room. The looks they gave us were full of anger and revenge but I could also see a hint of jealously. I dismissed it and I went to my seat in the back. Nessie followed me.

"Do either of them have boyfriends?" I asked, suddenly curious.

"Well Anne doesn't she just dumped this college kid. She doesn't date high school boys. But Reyna does, he's a senior. His name is Rick, he plays on the basketball team or something. Why?"

"Just curious. I don't know who would want to go out with them for anything except the idea of sex."

"Yeah I know, but they don't act that way around their boyfriends. They act like angles and so now the boys get sex, and a girl they love."

"That's sick, why would you want a guy to like for something you aren't? It defeats the purpose."

"Because it's not really about if you like them, but more that you have a boyfriend, and that he's not a loser."

"Oh. It's still stupid though." Before Nessie could answer, Mr. Michael's came into the room and told the class to settle down. Does he not realize the bell rung about 10 minutes ago? We take out our books and waited for him to begin.

For the rest of the period, Mr. Michael's drowns on about the stuff I already learned. I still have to take notes though because apparently he collects and grades everyone's at the end of each week. Nessie and I passed notes for the remainder of the period and I was ecstatic when the bell rang. I all but jumped out of my seat and threw my books into my bag. This class was really boring, but at least I didn't have that much homework, only a ditto with some questions.

Nessie and I left the class and went to Spanish, my favorite out of all the classes. It was practically a free period because I knew all about the language, so any questions asked I could figure them out. When we got to the classroom no one was there besides the teacher and one other student. We sat down.

"So have you decided about what you should do about today after school?" I shook my head.

"No, I have no idea."

"Well, what do you want to do?" The way she asked the question let me know that she wasn't just talking about today after school, but for my life involving Seth.

"Nessie, why do you care so much? I just met you on Thursday. I mean you already invited me over to your house for a sleepover the past weekend. You came to my house this morning because you were worried about me?" Nessie gave a serious look and then began.

"Honestly I just got this strong pull to you, like you could understand what was really going on in my life and that you wouldn't judge me, or get scared by it. You don't seem like the type of person who judges people either. I mean come on, like you didn't notice at how young my parents and grandparents were? I know you did but you didn't say anything, you just went with it. Even now you don't ask. I don't meet people like that; people like you, but now that I have, I can't simply let you go. I care about what you're going to threw because I just. . . I just feel I should." I looked at her, not sure as to what my facial expression was, and she just stared at me.

"I feel that whatever is going on will reveal itself at the best time. Believe me I'm not one to rush into anything, so I just go with the flow and wait, because eventually weather you tell me or not, something is going to happen. "

"See there you go again. The way you think, not rushing or begging to know all about me. That's why I care, because we're like bff's." She said bbf's at the end like those rich white chicks you see in the movies so I couldn't help but laugh. I loved how she could turn a serious situation into a comfortable one. The bell rang and I turned around. I hadn't even noticed that the class was full.

"Hola clase! Como estas?" (Hi class! How are you?) Everyone started yelling out how they were feeling in spanish before Miss. Gomez started the class. Today we went over the imperfect verb tense which was really easy, for me and Nessie at least, but the other kids were having some trouble. Miss. Gomez decided to split everyone into groups of two, in order to help the people who didn't understand it. I was paired off with Ruby, and Nessie was paired off with Jamie, the dude from orchestra.

"Hi, Ruby right?"

"Yeah. So, do you get this stuff with the imperfect tense?"

"Yeah, just tell me what you don't understand and I'll help you out."

"Well, I just have trouble remembering the AR ending and some of the clues for the preteritio."

"Oh, well I know it's kinda' corny, but I made up this song to help me remember the preteritio." I could hear her chuckle under her breath.

"A song, seriously?"

"Yeah, it works though."

"Okay how does it go?"

"Well, do you know the beat to the song Paparazzi, by Lady Gaga?" She nodded her head.

"Okay well, it goes like this;

"We'll conjugate

Those imperfect verbs

AR ER IR are the ones you should learn

So practice

And you won't fail this class today" I paused so Ruby could get her laughs out then continued.

"First it's AR

The endings so cool

Yo ABA Tu ABAS

Are the endings for you

El ABA and Nosotros ABAMOS

Then it's Ellos ABAN" I stopped, that was as far as I was going to go.

"That's it! I was actually beginning to like it!" The sarcasm was obvious.

"I know right, I should sing it again!" She gave me a terrified look and I started laughing.

"Well did it help you at all?"

"Actually it did?"

"Okay to what's the ending for "Tu"." I heard Ruby hum the song before she answered.

"ABAS" I smiled.

"Anything else?"

"Hold on, I want to practice this first." I nodded and watched her work. She could really do something with her hair it would look nicer and make her eyes more visible. Every few seconds she looked up and her eyes went directly to Jamie. A smiled crept onto her face to, before she went back to her work.

"Ruby, did you ever think about, I don't know, changing your hair up a little, like straighten it, or switch up the bangs?"

"Nah, not really, I don't have the patience for that."

"Oh well, I'm sure Jamie might like it, maybe he could see your eyes?" She looked at me with anger, surprise and confusion, before it all turned into defeat. She sighed.

"Is it really that obvious?"

"Well, you do look up every twenty seconds to stare at him."

"Don't tell anyone okay? Please don't. Like I need another reason for people to think I'm weird."

"Liking someone isn't weird, it's a natural feeling."

"Yeah, tell that to the school."

"You should come over my house and I can help you like change your appearance a little. Not that there I anything wrong, but just to make you more visible, and less hidden by your hair."

"I don't know Cristy like it would be weird, and if by some miracle he did end up liking me, it wouldn't be me it would be someone else."

"No, you would just change your look not your personality. It's up to you, there's no pressure."

"I'll think about it." I nodded as the bell rang. I got up and we put our desks back into the rows quickly. I waited for Nessie at the door.

"I'm totally helping you with the makeover!"

"What, how did you hear me from there? I mean I have no problem with it but. . . ."

"Cristy, you act like I was a mile away, I was only a few desks away. Anyways. . . I'm helping. I'll bring all of my make-up and hair stuff! This is going to be so fun."

"Cool! But I get to do the hair. I'm obsessed with the flat iron." Nessie laughed sure n problem, I do the make-up though."

"Yeah."

It was finally ninth period and I was ecstatic. I really wanted to go home, and I had decided that I would go with Nessie to see Seth. He agreed to be friends, and that's what we would be, just hanging out as friends. Ruby said that she would call me when she was ready to do this make over, so I had given her my cell number. We had to go into the groups again so we could discuss the book so far. Jamie and Ruby were still in the group with Nessie and I and all of us had actually finished the book already we just went over that and the notes. So the rest of the period was kind of awkward, Jamie did some homework for another class, and so did Ruby, but she just kept looking up at him. It was really cute, and I hoped she would decide to do the make- over soon.

"Class, the period is going to end any minute now, so pack up your stuff and make sure all of the work is done by Friday." Mrs. Nutra told the class and they all started to put their stuff away. When the bell rang Nessie and I left the room, heading for her locker first.

"Are you sure you still want to see Seth. I don't want you to think I forced you."

"No no, I want to see him, but like as friends and stuff."

"Yeah okay as friends. . . In my book you you're seeing your long lost lover." I looked down feeling somewhat uncomfortable but quickly changed it before Nessie could tell. I knew she wasn't trying to hurt me, but it still had the same effect; knowing that someone you were insanely and uncontrollably in love with would never be with you, hurt.

"Seth said that he would meet us in front of the school. And, we're going to my house."

"Why is he meeting us here?"

"Why not, it's on the way to my house." The butterflies and all those feelings started coming back. . . . as well as the urge to kiss him. His kiss was so sweet and nice and the way he held me was so perfect. His hands were like strong warm feathers, so light but you knew they were there, and his muscles were so defined I. STOP! Friends. Friends. Friends. That's it! I sighed overdramatically and Nessie looked over to me.

"What. Please don't tell me you're second guessing this. I bet he's already outside and we can't just tell him to go home."

"Nessie relax okay. I'm not second guessing this. Let's just go to my locker and get out of this building." We quickly went to my locker and got my stuff. On the way out of the building Anne and Reyna were standing there just watching us as we walked down the steps.

"Why are they just standing there like that?"

"They usually wait to get a ride home from one of their boyfriends. Since Anne is boyfriend-less right now, they are probably waiting for Rena's boyfriend Rick."

"Oh." Right then the sound off a motorcycle filled the whole parking lot. Everyone was looking at Seth pull into the school. He stopped right in front of Nessie and I, completely care free as to all the people that were staring at him.

The butterfly sensation only got stronger as I was pulled into Seth's stunning navy blue eyes. That urge to kiss him was causing me pain and I was all confused again. Wasn't it my idea to just be friends? Why? Oh right because he has a gorgeous girlfriend.

"HEY SETH!" Seth snapped his eyes away from mine and toward that horrible voice from hell. Anne. How did she even know him? Nessie and I turned our heads to see Anne and Reyna walking over towards us.

"Seth, how do you know her?" The way Nessie was talking to Seth, I swear she could have been his mother.

"She came to La Push High with the Debate team. I had to help her set up."

"Well can you hurry this up please?" Seth gave her a confused look and then looked at me, like he was searching for something deeper than to Nessie's impatience. I looked away, this was becoming too much. I knew exactly why Anne was coming over here, to flirt with Seth. He looked like he was in college, and those were the only guys she dated according to Nessie. So now I would have to watch this.

"Hey Cristy, Nessie!" You have to be kidding me! Now she wants to be all nice to me.

"Hey chica! I'd love to talk to you, but I we really have to go, plans and stuff, you know." Nessie was hilarious.

"Come on Seth, we've got stuff to do." Nessie so forceful. . . I loved it. Seth jumped on his motorcycle.

"Nice seeing you again Anne." He was so polite.

"Yeah, you never called me. Nessie can give you my number. Right. . . chica?" The tension was building and Seth seamed clueless.

"Yeah. No problem." Nessie and I got into her car and started to pull out. Seth was right behind us.

"Who the hell does she think she is?"

"Cristy, she always does that when she wants something. Remember I told you, all of her boyfriends thought she was nice?" Right, I remembered.

"So she wants Seth." Uggg! Even thought I already knew it, hearing Nessie confirm it just made it feel worse.

"Yeah, but you have nothing to worry about."

"Yeah I know Nessie, because Seth is madly in love with me and ya-da ya-da ya-da."

"Oh come on Cristy, you guys were staring at each other for like 2 minutes." I didn't answer I just looked down, playing with my fingers. We pulled up to her house a few minutes later; she drove _way_ too fast.

"Nessie why do you drive so fast? I don't feel right. My head is throbbing." I got out of the car, grabbing my book bag and rubbed my head.

"Are you okay?" That deep wonderful voice filled my ears as I spun around. . . a bit too fast; didn't help with my new found headache.

"Oh, yeah I'll be fine, Nessie just drives a bit too fast."

"I do not drive too fast! Cristy just needs to toughen up."

"Hilarious Nessie. You're a riot. You drive like a mad man."

"Yea Yea Yea. Come on." Seth and I followed Nessie into the house. Everyone but her grandfather Carsile, Rosealie, and Alice, were there. Emmet gave me a dirty look and I just laughed. He must still be mad about the prank Nessie and I pulled. After we said all our "Hi's" and "Hello's", we went into the "Chillin'" Room.

"I still can't believe you actually have a chillin' room." Seth spoke as we all sat down. His elbow brushed up against my arm as we sat down. A tingling ran throughout my body as I quickly pulled away. I awkwardly smiled at him and he did the same, but I couldn't look away. He was so beautiful it hurt looking at him. I just wanted Nessie to leave and for us to just talk and kiss and talk and kiss and. . . skip the talk and just kiss again. STOP! Why? Because it's wrong. Yeah so. Was I seriously just talking to myself?

"Hey guys Nessie left. . . Eddy boy needed to talk to her." I quickly pulled away from Seth to see Emmet, who was suddenly in the room. I hadn't even noticed Nessie left. I cleared my throat uncomfortably.

"Hey Emmet." Seth and I said at the same time.

"What are you guys doing, all alone, together here in the "Chillin" Room?" This was payback wasn't it? It had to be!

"What are you talking about Emmet?"

"I came down here and what do I see? You guys _STARING_ at _EACH OTHER_. Are you guys secretly dating?" I could feel my face begin to burn with redness. This was the worst.

"Both of you are speechless. Hmm I wonder what that means. . . "

"Emmet we're just friends." Seth said, trying to make this less awkward.

"Oh, I've heard that before. Jake and Nessie were just friends, but you see them now. Always kissing and hugging. Have you guys kissed?" The urge to slap Emmet across his face was just as intense as my embarrassment. I guess I learned something today, never mess with Emmet, or it will come back to you.

"Emmet we're just friends, get that through your thick skull." Seth answers him again while I sat there, completely frozen. I couldn't take all this.

"You answer by Cristy just blushes harder and harder." Oh My God!

"Emmet, what did you do?" Nessie came rushing in and stared Emmet down.

"Nothing, I was just talking to my friends. Is that a crime?" Emmet laughed evilly as he left the room.

"Uhh, Nessie do you have a bathroom down here?"

"Yeah, two doors down once you leave that door." I quickly got back and all but ran to the bathroom. That was the most embarrassing moment of my life.

**Seth's POV**

I can't believe what Emmet just did! Cristy ran out of here so fast. Her face turned a pretty shade or burgundy as she blushed violently. She was really embarrassed.

"Nessie, why didn't you come sooner?" I knew she could hear everything that was going on.

"You guys needed to get some things settled."

"Settled? Nessie nothing was settled, it just got worse. Emmet just embarrassed the hell out of her."

"I realize that!", Nessie paused, obviously getting frustrated, "Look Seth all he was supposed to do was point out that you guys were starring at each other, because you guys _ALWAYS _do that. He went overboard. He felt he had to get back at Cristy for the prank we pulled on him over the weekend." I sighed. This really didn't help. . .AT ALL!

"Seth, just to let you know it probably doesn't help that she thinks you have a girlfriend. Who is the girl you're talking about anyways? Cristy said you showed her pictures from your cell."

"It's Leah."

"Oh, well Leah is really pretty. I know what she was talking about."

"What do you mean? What did she say?"

"She just. . . . . . . no Seth you have to talk to her. My dad was right; I shouldn't get too involved."

"No, you should tell me what she said. Did she say anything about the . . . never mind."

"Seth, she told me about the kiss, if that's what you were referring to."

"She did! What did she say? Nessie please tell me?"

"Please stop asking me all these questions. You're killing me." I nodded in defeat; she wasn't going to tell me anything.

"One more question. Do you think it would be a good idea to invite her to the pack party this weekend?

"Yeah! That would be a great idea. This way she can get to meet everyone and learn about wolves. She'll feel like she's part of our family."

"Okay good." A few seconds later, Cristy came back. Her face had cooled down and like usual she looked amazing. I wanted to touch her again so badly; like I did at her house, where we kissed. The most sensational moment I've ever experienced. Her lips so full and a little cool, at least compared to my temperature. The way her body felt against mine, like it was always supposed to be there. I let my mind wonder as she made her way back to her seat. As she was about to sit down she hesitated and pulled a bean-bag from the corner and put it on the other side of the couch; the side farther away from me. Of course I didn't like it but, if it made her feel more comfortable I would allow it.

"Cristy, are you hungry?" Nessie asked her as she pulled a bean-bag up next to her.

"Nah, I'm okay, just a little tired."

"You Seth?"

"Are you really asking?" Cristy's laughter filled the room, and chills ran down my back. The things she could do to me with a simple and beautiful laugh. Nessie left to get me something to eat. She was giving me m chance to ask Cristy to the barbeque.

"Cristy?" She lowered the volume on the T.V. and turned around.

"Yea?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to go to this barbeque this weekend. It's me and my family and Nessie and Jake are going to be there too. I mean if you want." A smile spread on her flawless face.

"I'd love to come. Do you think Jessica will be better and come too?" When she asked questions like that it not only made me want to slap myself, but wonder what she was thinking.

"I don't know, but I did call her and she doesn't want any visitors. Unless they're people she hates. She really doesn't want to get anyone sick.

"Oh, I understand. Only people I would want to come when I was sick are Anne and Reyna."

"You don't like them?"

"Nah, especially Anne."

"Why not?"

"It's not important. So what's up with you?" I didn't push the topic since she obviously didn't want to talk about it, so I dropped it.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, as long as it's not awkward. You just saw what happens when things get awkward."

"Well, I don't think it's awkward." I know it's awkward, but I needed to know."

"Ok let's see." At that moment Nessie came in and all but stuffed 1 of 10 cheeseburgers into my mouth.

"Oh Seth, less talking, more eating. We have to fill that stomach of yours." I took the cheeseburger and swallowed it.

"Thanks Nessie." She gave me a threatening look and turned back to Nessie. I guess it was better for me not to ask her that question.

I heard a vibrating noise as I ate my second burger and Cristy pulled her cell phone out of her pocket.

"Hello?"

"Hey Mom."

"Now? Why, what happened?"

"Mom don't worry I'm fine."

"Mahh!"

"Okay."

"What's wrong?" I couldn't hear clearly what her mom was saying on the other side.

"My mom is worried about me and wants me to come home. Could you give me a ride Nessie?"

"Sure."

"Thanks. *sigh* Uhh, I'll get my coat. It's upstairs."

"Okay, I'll be right up." Cristy left and I looked at Nessie.

"Don't drive too fast. She's dealing with a lot, and shouldn't have to worry about a headache from your driving."

"Okay. Promise, and don't ask her any questions about the kiss. That will just make things worse, and she won't know how to respond without feeling guilty."

"Yeah."

"Will you be here when I get back?"

"Probably not. I got homework."

"Okay then Seth, see ya' tomorrow."

"Yeah tomorrow." As I heard the car door of Nessie's car door close, and pull off, I could feel my heart leaving with them.

**Chapter Twelve**

**Seth's POV**

The party was going to start in about a half hour and I was anxious as ever. Apparently Jake was beginning to find me annoying and sent me out to get ice. Everyone else as in the pack, and Emily were trying to finish setting up.

Cristy was going to be here soon and I was nervous, happy, and excited. I was curious to know if she would like any of my friends, or my family. I was pretty sure she would like my mom, but I didn't know about the pack. They were even bigger than me, so they might intimidate her. . . a bit. But, besides that I had no other worries. I just wanted to see her. I haven't seen her since Wednesday, but we did text a few times on Thursday and Friday. I had decided to just take a chance and text her on Thursday, after school. When she responded I was on a high. We talked for a few hours back and forth about anything and everything. We even talked about how she was holding up with the Emon incident, which was as expected, not so well. She said that she let it out at night, so I did my best to comfort her, but when she was in pain, so saw I.

I pulled up into the parking lot in no time. The ice was in the back or the store near the sodas and stuff. I quickly bought it then drove back home. I wanted to be there just in case Cristy and Nessie got arrived early. It was around 6:50 when I got back and I could smell the food. My stomach instantly reacted by growling and I ran to the back.

"Seth!" The voice that called my name made me freeze; it couldn't be. Oh God please don't let it be. I hesitantly and slowly turned around and saw exactly what I hoped wasn't there. Leah.

"What are you doing here?" The look on her face was full of shock, just like my own.

"What the hell does that mean Seth?"

"Why are you here? You shouldn't be here!" I could hear myself whine slightly. Just as I thought my luck was turning for the better, I get slapped in the face with this.

"I came here as a surprise to everyone you ass hole!"

"Leah, take a breath." I hadn't even notice the guy standing right next to her. He was rubbing her back, obviously trying to relax her. He must be Bryan, her imprint. She sighed and did what he said. I did the same. It wasn't her fault that I made up a big lie that happened to involve her.

"I'm sorry it's not that I'm not happy that you're here it's just that. . . ." Well this was going to sound really pitiful, but I was going to have to tell her.

"Spit it out Seth. What is it?"

"The timing. *SIGH* Look I made up this big lie and your named kind of got pulled into out and now that you're here my plans are screwed." The look on her face, and Bryan's was completely confused.

"What?"

"I just need to talk to you."

"Ugh! Okay. But this is Bryan." She turned around lovingly and smiled at him.

"Oh. Hey nice to meet you. Leah has most definitely told me a lot about you." I put my hand out and he shook it. Leah and I use to talk a lot the first few months she was working in Florida. But, work got in the way, and she imprinted so, it slowly stopped. The last thing I remember talking about was when Leah had told Bryan everything about who we are and how she had imprinted on him.

"Nice to meet you to Seth. Leah as told me a lot about you as well." I smiled. I knew she loved me.

"Bryan, I'll be right back I just need to go and talk with this idiot right here." Bryan smiled at her.

"No, man you have to come to so you know what's going on."

"Umm. . . okay."

"Good. Let's go in the house." They followed me into the house and into the living room. Everyone else was still outside getting ready.

"Okay Seth, what's the problem?"

"Okay to put it simply imprinted on this girl, her name is Cristy, she just moved here from Florida and she's friends with Nessie. Anyways we were at the mall and I basically screwed up and told her I had a girlfriend named Jessica. When she asked to see a picture of this "Jessica" the only photo of girl that I she hadn't seen on my phone was you. So she thinks that you are my girlfriend Jessica. But then I told her that you weren't coming to this barbeque because you were really sick. But now you're here with your imprint and you're supposed to by my girlfriend." Leah looked at me, still confused, but Bryan looked at me as though I was retarded. I look at myself the same way every day.

"Why did you tell her you had a girlfriend?" I figured that question was coming from him.

"I'll explain another time. It's kind of long. Look I know you're probably thinking I'm like the stupidest person alive to do that, but I didn't actually mean for it to happen."

"So Seth, pretty much, you need me to pretend to be your girlfriend for the night?" I nodded my head. Leah just looked at Bryan and there was no expression on his face.

"Well what about Bryan."

"I don't know. Would you mind pretending to be her like close friend or something?" I asked him.

"If that's what Leah needs me to do, I'm all for it."

"Ugh! Seth you're just a freakin' ass whole! Why do you have to screw with everything?" I smiled, this was her way of saying yes.

"Thank-you sis, I owe you big. You're the best person ever!"

"So now what happens? Don't we have to tell everyone here that I have to pretend to be your girlfriend and that Bryan is pretending to be a friend that came with me?"

"Yeah."

"Well you're telling everyone, not me."

"Okay I will." I left giving them some private time. I bet that Bryan probably hated me right now, more than Leah. Having to pretend to be your imprints friend wasn't easy, believe me. . . . I knew. I texted Nessie trying o give her a heads up about the whole Leah situation then went outside to tell everyone as well. I had to do it quickly because Cristy would be here soon; it was already after 7:00. Everyone, especially Paul (who I was still kind of mad at) laughed, but understood. Leah came outside after her and Bryan finished talking and walked over to me.

"I'm sorry Leah."

"It's okay Seth." She smiled at me and gave me a hug but then slapped the back of my head.

"Just because it's okay doesn't mean I like it."

"You know I told Cristy that you were nice and sweet."

"Well I guess you lied there too. Come on I'm hungry lets go get something to eat." We walked over to the table and grabbed a few cheeseburgers and a soda, then sat by the fire. Billy always waits until around 7:45 before he starts telling the story so everyone was just sitting around the fire relaxing or walking around.

"So tell me about this girl Cristy."

"No time, she's here." I could smell Cristy, and she wasn't far. Her beautiful sent filled my nose and shivers rushed through my back. She wasn't far, probably in the front of the house.

"So you know the plan right Leah?"

"MmHmm, got it. I'm your girlfriend who was sick and is feeling better."

"Okay here we go."

**Cristy's POV**

"Nessie is this a formal thing, or like jeans a and a t-shirt?" I was freaking out. Seth's barbeque with his family and everything was an hour and a half away. Nessie and I planned to get ready together, so here were, at her house, still trying to pick out clothes, and put on make- up.

"Cristy, chill okay? Thanks to Alice, our hair is perfect, so that's one thing we don't have to worry about. Now we're doing make-up and the only thing we have left is clothing. And it's not formal. It's a barbeque, not a dance." She was right; you don't go all out for barbeques. I mean I've worn my pajamas to a barbeque once. . . .don't ask.

"Nessie?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you think Seth's family will like me?"

"Well only person you have to worry about is his mom, because his sister Leah is in Florida, and his step-dad, Charlie, is really cool, so you've got nothing to worry about." After that Nessie just tried to concentrate on my make up while Alice was in the closet picking out our outfits. She wanted me to look perfect for Seth, but I told them not to worry about that. What did they not understand about the fact that he has a GIRLFRIEND! He has to like her if he asked her out.

Nessie was really good with the make-up, but it didn't surprise me; she was good at everything. She had the lightest touch so I could barely feel that she was applying anything to my face, but when I looked in the mirror I could surely see it. I could never get over how flawless my face looked when she was done. No blemishes no imperfections. My eyes were brought out by the mascara and just the right amount of eye shadow, so it still looked casual.

I felt bad because Nessie and Alice were doing all the work while I just sat there. But, in my defense, Nessie wouldn't even let me look at the make-up, and Alice insisted on doing the hair and the outfits were without-a-doubt going to be chosen by her as well. So I was left with nothing.

When Nessie was done doing her make-up, Alice came out with four boxes.

"I'm having trouble deciding. They are all perfect, so you have to choose. Nessie you choose between these two and Cristy you between these." Alice passed Nessie and I two different boxes. Everything with Alice was over the top, most people would just hold up the outfits; Alice had to wrap it nicely in a box. I didn't even want to unwrap it; the box was so pretty.

While I hesitated, Nessie had already opened one of the boxes; the outfit was perfect for a barbeque. **Alice had picked Nessie out this adorable purple and brow set. This cotton purple vest with a long sleeve brown top under is any some skinny jeans.**

"Cristy, open your box this isn't time to stare at wrapping paper." Not wanting to mess with Alice, I quickly took the bow and wrapping paper off and looked at my outfit. **Amazing as usual for Alice; it was a long sleeve sweater with the word HOPE written across it and some skinny jeans and of course she had this supper cute handbag and this wolf charm bracelet**. I didn't even want to open the other box.

"Alice I don't even need to open the other box, I love this one."

"Yeah me too."

"No guys, you have to open the other one too."

"No, because we'll end up liking it and won't be able to decide either." Nessie added.

"Exactly Alice; if you can't decide how do you expect us to? We should just save it for another time." I could see Alice contemplating on her decision, seriously thinking before she answered.

"Well, that does make sense. *SIGH* Okay." I smiled and grabbed my clothes as I ran into the bathroom to get changed.

"DON'T MESS UP YOUR HAIR!" Nessie and Alice yelled from her room; like they wouldn't fix it if I did.

I changed taking my time; we had about 45 minutes before we had to actually be at Seth's house. When I was done, I looked myself in the full length mirror behind the door.

"WOW!" I looked really pretty, I mean _REALLY_ pretty. I was never able to get over what Alice and Nessie could do together in such a relatively short time. When I left the bathroom, Alice was standing right there and I jumped. She just laughed.

"I need to fix your hair. I knew you would mess it up."

"Alice it's fine."

"Nope, there are a few random hairs that aren't in place." I stood there for thirty seconds; I was counting. When I got into the room, Nessie was done as well, looking like a Goddess. I was ready for my self esteem to drop, but it didn't. I honestly felt beautiful.

"Nessie you look really nice."

"So do you, of course!" I smiled as Alice came in with two other bags.

"Alice, what's this."

"Shoes."

"Oh." I took my shoes out; they were these knee length grey boots that went great with my outfit. I didn't dare to say anything about the price. Alice would rip my head off. I just put them on. Nessie's were a perfect purple that went really nice with the vest.

"Are we ready to go now?" Nessie asked obviously ready to see Jake. He was already there, helping set up and everything.

"Yep. You're coats are downstairs so you can leave. . . . right after I take pictures." Nessie and I sighed but got up quickly ready to get this over with while Alice ran to get her camera. After twenty minutes of posing for Alice, Nessie and I were putting our coats on and heading outside. The car heated up quickly so I was only cold for a couple minutes.

"Cristy I'm so excited and I just can't hide it." I laughed.

"Seth said that they do this every year, so didn't you go to one already."

"Yeah, but now Jake and I are dating, and you're going too, it's the best!" Her excitement started rubbing off on me, but I didn't really let it show. How could I get excited about seeing Seth, I mean I could get excited, and I knew I was, but I shouldn't be. A relationship can't form with only one person liking the other.

"Nessie were going to be late, it's 7:00, it starts at 7:00. "

"Cristy, as long as we get there before 8:00, we're good. They can't expect the girls to be there on time." That was true. My dad always told my mom she had to be ready an hour before the actual time, so they were never late.

"True." Right then Nessie's phone vibrated.

"It's probably a text. Read it for me?"

"Sure." I went into her wristlet and pulled out her phone. She was right, there was a text. I went to the message to see it was from Seth. Suddenly, extremely curious, I opened the text message and read what I didn't want to read. Unconsciously I whined and slumped my head.

"What's wrong? What did it say?" I just whined again and Nessie grabbed the phone from my hands. She read it, quickly sucked her breath in then tried to cover it up by clearing her throat.

"Cristy, the text said "she's here" that could mean anything."

"Really? Then why did you suck a breath in and then attempt to cover it up by clearing your throat?"

"You caught that huh?" I nodded my head.

"Well yeah, okay then it probably is Jessica, but that doesn't mean anything."

"It means everything. I thought I would be able to. . . I don't know just like get to know Seth better and stuff, but now there's no chance because he's going to be all around Jessica." Nessie laughed after I said Jessica like it was some type of disease. She stopped the car in front of this house. I assumed we were here. I hadn't even noticed the change in scenery.

"Nessie are we here?"

"Yep."

"Ugh!"

"Cristy breathe, just breathe. It's going to be fine." I looked at her and shook my head skeptically. It's was not going to be fine.

"I guess I don't have a choice do I?" Nessie gave me a weak smile.

"Come on sitting in the car isn't going to help anything either." Sadly enough Nessie was right, though I wanted to stay in the car; I knew I couldn't so I got out. The smell of food hit me as soon as I closed the door. I walked with Nessie up to the gate where I could see a lot of people. Most of them looked like-

"Oh wait before I forget. There is a girl here. Her name is Emily and she was in an accident a few years ago, so she has some serious scratches on her face. Don't stare it them, it agitates her."

"Oh, yeah, I won't, don't worry."

"Good." We walked through the gate and _a lot_ of people were there, but the only person I could focus on was Seth and the girl, who I assumed to be Jessica, sitting next to him. Seth was hotter than usual, and Jessica was even prettier in person. Her long black hair was amazing and she just looked so happy.

"Hey guys." Seth's voice filled the air and my heart sped up. I put a smile on my face and Nessie and I walked over to them.

"Hey Seth." Nessie and I said at the same time.

"This is Jessica and Jessica this is Cristy and Nessie." She reached her hand out and I shook it as I prayed that the fake smile on my face was believable.

"Nice to meet you Jessica."

"Yeah nice to finally meet you too." Nessie added.

"How are you feeling, Seth said that you had a bad fever?"

"Oh yeah I'm feeling much better. It was really nasty though. I was hoping it would go away soon so I would be able to come."

"Well that's great, I'm glad you're feeling better." This was getting awkward for me. . .really awkward. Then Jake came over and hugged Nessie which didn't help.

"Hey Jake!" Nessie was happy now, and I just felt like the third wheel.

"Hey love, how are you?"

"Fine." Jake smiled down at her then looked up.

"Oh, hey Cristy."

"Hey Jake."

"Seth you should go introduce Cristy to everyone, I already met them, I'm sure she's feeling kind of awkward." Way to talk like I'm not even here Jessica.

"Oh yeah, Umm. . . I'll be right back."

"Sure you will." Nessie, Jake and Jessica all sat down around the fire as Seth introduced me to everyone. First I met his step-dad and his mother. She actually resembled Jessica a little. I liked her she was really sweet. She asked me how I liked the town and the school and stuff. The dad though he was awkward and kind of quiet though but he wasn't mean so I liked him too. After that I met Billy, who was Jake's dad; he was too nice to be in a wheel chair. I felt bad for him. Why bad things happened to good people I would never know. Next we met Bryan; he was Jessica's friend, they looked about the same age. He weirded me out a little, I just got this sense that he was on edge about something. Lastly we met this big group of people they were the ones who all look like Seth in a way; like they could all be cousins. I met Sam first, and his wife, who was the Emily, the one Nessie was talking about with the scares. They ran right across her face. Whatever happened must have been painful. Then I met Quil and his little sister Claire, well it had to be his little sister the way he was treating her. Next it was Embry; he reminded me of my cousin Henry, very normal and relaxed, like nothing bothered him. Lastly we met Paul. Paul was nice, and he was definitely a jokester; I've always liked funny people, but it felt like there was some tension between him and Seth. I let it slide; I did not want to be nosey.

"Seth, why don't you get back to Jessica, me and Cristy are cool over here. Right?" I looked up at Paul and then back to Seth and nodded. Though I was extremely jealous of Jessica right now, it was important to me that Seth have fun, and if that meant being with her and not with me, well then I was going to have to suck it up.

"Yeah Seth, you haven't been able to be with Jessica since she's been all sick, go hang with her; I know you miss her."

"Umm. . . yeah you're right. But if Paul starts to get on your nerves we're all sitting over there." Paul laughed sarcastically, and the look on his face made me laugh as well.

"Okay." I watched Seth leave and forced myself to turn away from him.

"So Cristy, _honestly_, how do you like Forks?"

"You know you're the only one that has actually said honestly?"

"I do now." He was funny I could hang with him for the rest of the night. He would at least help stop the hurting with Seth and Jessica.

"Honestly, I can't take all the rain but the people are much nicer here, except for a few."

"The people are nicer here, as opposed to where?"

"Florida. I really think the heat affected their attitude down there."

"Really?"

"Yep, plus I lived in was a bunch of stuck up, mean, over the top conceited, rich people, so it was kind of uncomfortable."

"Yeah because people like that make you feel real comfortable." I laughed.

"Very funny, you're hilarious." I said sarcastically.

"I know right I should be a stand -up comedian." I laughed again.

"I could actually picture you talking about the most random stuff and people cracking up on the floor."

"You'd be the first to fall on the floor; it's not hard to make you laugh."

"Yeah you'll find that almost everything is funny to me."

"Well, you can't make me laugh."

"Really?"

"Really. Let's make a bet. If you make me laugh before I go home then I have to do something for you, but if you don't then I have to do something for you. Deal?" He held out his hand for me to shake. This is exactly what I needed something to keep me busy and distract me from Seth and Jessica.

"Deal." I agreed deal, sealing it with the handshake.

"Well, now we have to sit around the fire and get ready for the stories." Paul gently pulled me towards everyone else and we sat down near the big fire.

"What?" No one had explained to me the reason for the whole barbeque, so I really had no idea. I was honestly, whether I wanted to believe it or not, was coming to see Seth.

"No one told you?"

"Nope."

"Oh, well once a year Jake's dad, Billy, has this barbeque and his tells all these stories about old wolf Quileute legends and stuff."

"Wolves? I love wolves!"

"Really?"

"Yeah my mom and I used to watch all these werewolf and vampire movies when I was young."

"You've got to be kidding me?" I laughed.

"No I'm not."

"Which one do you like better? The vamps or the wolves?"

"Personally I like the wolves better because, they don't have any control so they make a lot of the action and the fighting scenes in the movie."

"You like action movies?" He sounded so surprised. If he was thinking I was one of those "girly-girls", then he was wrong. I had my moments, but I wasn't that bad.

"Yep, as long as they're not too gory."

"What about scary movies?"

"Nope, I can't take the suspense and I scream when I think something is going to happen. The last time I went to a scary movie I was screaming at that stupid girl who was going into the house that had creepy written all over it. All of the people were telling me to shut the hell up, but I couldn't control myself. So someone got security and had to take me out. That was the worst day EVER." Paul's laugh was a bit too loud and I just shook my head from side to side. Making him laugh was a lot easier than I thought. After a second after laughing so hard, Paul slapped his hand over his mouth. I just smiled.

"I could never make you laugh right Paul? I mean that was just _too_ easy."

"Rematch." I chuckled, but he was so serious.

"Sure, but you'll always know that I made you laugh first."

"No the point of a rematch is that everything before it is forgotten and no one remembers."

"Okay Paul, whatever you say." I said, dragging the "ay" is "say".

"I'm so serious."

"And that's why I agreed Paul."

"Okay staring now!" He was getting too into this.

"Well I think Billy's going to start now so, you've got time before you lose. . . . . . again." Paul looked at me skeptically then over at Billy who was ready to begin.

After Billy had finished his story I tapped Paul; I had to go to the bathroom.

"Paul, could you tell me where the bathroom is?"

"Oh yeah, it's right through that back door and the first door after the hallway ends."

"Thanks." He smiled and I made my way to the bathroom. As I was passing the food area I felt someone tap me and spun around. I automatically knew who it was when my body heart started to speed up a little. Seth.

"Hey." He looked so beautiful. I guess I couldn't be distracted for too long.

"Hey. Are you having fun?"

"Yeah. The stories were really interesting. It's cool to know that you could be a descendant of a wolf. And Paul's really funny too." He cleared his voice uncomfortably before he responded.

"Well, I'm glad that you're having fun." I smiled, doing my best not to make eye contact.

"Uh, how's Jessica doing, no signs of sickness or anything?"

"Nope, she's good."

"Where is she?"

"Umm, I think she's in the house. She started to get a little cold."

"Oh, well that's where I was headed too."

"Sorry, go, go." I couldn't help but smiled at him, as I nodded and went into the house.

This was actually my first time being in Seth's house. It was very nicely color coordinated and homey. I walked down the hallway looking for the door that Seth was talking about. I got to the end of the hallway but there were two doors. Which one? Left or right? I knocked lightly on one door and there was no reply, so I opened it. What I saw was truly the last thing I had expected. Jessica and Bryan, making out with each other on the bed. I froze shocked and sucked in a quick breath of air uncontrollably, and that's when they stopped to.

"Oh my god, I'm sorry. . . I umm. . . ." I just turned around and left.

"Cristy wait it's not like this." I heard Jessica yell out the door, but I was already outside and the thought of turning around to go hear what she had to say was the last thought on my mind. I kept walking, right out of the party. I didn't know where I was going but I kept walking.

I had been feeling bad about kissing her boyfriend and there she was, making out with her friend. Had this been coming for me? Was this my consequence for kissing Seth? I thought that knowing and living with the guilt was enough, but this was killing me inside. I could already see the next few days in my head. Seth, at my house all mopey and sad because of his break-up with Jessica and me having to comfort him and pretend I'm not even a little happy that it happened. How was I going to do that? Would I be able to? I mean how do I even know they will break-up? He might not find out and they will live happily ever after.

I looked up while I was walking and noticed all the stars. I hadn't even realized how many stars were in the sky here. In Florida there were always street lights and stuff, but here I could see all the stars. They were amazing and somewhat relaxing. Looking at them clamed me down a little and I could breath normally again. . . well almost.

"God what am I going to do?" I was talking out loud now but I honestly didn't care.

"I need some help. I have no idea what to do. Why are all of these things happening to me? Is it love or karma, trying to rip out my heart slowly?" I put my head into my lap and just cried. I was so use to having the answers, no matter how crazy, or unbelievable, they might have been, I knew the answer to "WHY?" something might have happened. But now, there was no answer just pain and love then more pain, and more love. A rollercoaster of serious emotions doing loopty loops in my head and I had no clue how to stop the ride. It wouldn't end it just got faster and faster.

I had been walking for what felt like a lifetime and that urge to pee. What great timing! I had no clue where I was, my phone had died while Billy was telling the stories and it was getting darker. A sudden chill filled my chest and I started breathing harder. I was scared. There were no street lights, only a few lights on in some of the houses that I passed. I continued walking but all there was in front of me was all darkness; there were no more houses on the block; which meant no more lights.

**Seth's POV**

I couldn't stand it. They just kept talking and laughing and Paul kept rubbing up against her.

"This is so frustrating."

"Seth, take a breather nothing is going on over there." Nessie was always there to try to make everything better.

"It's your own fault this is all happening Seth."

"Thanks Leah, thanks." She just nodded, still trying to act like my girlfriend. Right now I had my arm around her shoulder and she was snuggled up against me.

"What you need to do Seth is just tell her and stop complaining. She probably felt like the third wheel or something." Jake, always stating the obvious. But just because it was obvious, it didn't mean it wasn't a scary thought.

"I can't just do that."

"Yes you can. Do it right after my dad finishes the story, you have about 2 minutes." I didn't answer him. I was sticking with my mom's plan; slow and steady.

Jake was right though, about two minutes later Billy was done and everyone was getting up and moving around again. I had been watching Cristy the whole time and when I saw her get up I got up too. She was heading for the house. I tapped her on the shoulder and she spun around.

"Hey." She said not meeting my eyes.

"Hey. Are you having fun?"

"Yeah. The stories were really interesting. It's cool to know that you could be a descendant of a wolf. And Paul's really funny too." I cleared my voice; I knew I shouldn't have invited her. She was in love with Paul.

"Well, I'm glad that you're having fun." I really hope she doesn't like Paul. That jack ass!

"Uh, how's Jessica doing, no signs of sickness or anything?" I had totally forgot about that while situation when I started talking to her. She was just so beautiful. I mean more beautiful then I had seen her and Paul had got to spend the whole night with her.

"Nope, she's good."

"Where is she?"

"Umm, I think she's in the house. She started to get a little cold."

"Oh, well that's where I was headed too." Stupid, stupid she was walking towards the house because she was cold.

"Sorry, go, go." Before she left she gave me the most beautiful smile. I stood there in a daze for a little while before I decided to go talk to Paul.

"Paul, what the fudge is your problem." I was more jealous then mad at him and I had to let it out.

"Yo man, relax, we just talked."

"No you were all over her touching her and stuff!"

"She was cold. Do you want her to freeze?" I just glared at him. He knew what I meant. An annoying smirk spread across his face and the urge to slap him grew intensely.

"Paul you know what I mean."

"No I don't. I just think you're jealous because Cristy might like me." Just because he was right it didn't mean that I would actually admit it.

"No Paul, she doesn't like you. You might be funny but you're also an ass hole."

"Well Seth even if I am, Cristy is definitely feelin' me and, you know, I think I'm feelin' her too." If it wasn't for all the people and my family and friends here, I would've hit him so hard it would have taken three days for him to even think.

"Damn you Paul." You could feel the anger radiating off my body. I was livid.

"Come on Seth lets go." Suddenly Jake was over there pulling me away. No matter how annoying he might think I am, he was always there for me. I went with him not trying to resist and we walked into the house.

"Jake, I'm going to freakin' kill Paul. He's really pissing me off."

"I know man, but that's the exact reason he's doing it."

"Yeah but he said he was feelin' her. What if he asks her out?"

"Well then you have to do it first." I guess that was the only solution left.

"Look, calm down stay in the living room for a little while. I don't think Paul is going to make his move tonight or at all. So when you're relaxed go find her and just tell her what's going on and how you feel." I just sulked my head.

"Look man I know it's not as easy as it sounds, but you gotta' do it. The worst she will do is say no."

"That is the worst thing that could happen; if she says no I don't know what I'm going to do."

"But if she says yes it will be all worth it. You have to take the chance." I took Jake's advice and he left to go chill with Nessie. I took a power nap and woke up around 10pm. Okay Seth this is the moment. I had to convince and pump myself up before I did this. I went into the bathroom and cleaned myself up real quick then went outside. A lot of people had gone home but some were still here. I was surprised not to see Cristy and walked over to Nessie; maybe she knew where she was.

"Hey Nessie, where's Cristy?" Nessie looked around quickly then back at me.

"She's probably just inside the house. Go look there." I went back inside the house and looked through every room. In my room I saw Bryan and Leah.

"Have you guys seen Cristy at all?" The look on their faces, mainly Leah's, was terrified.

"What? What happened?"

"*SIGH* She came into the room and Bryan and I were. . . you know." You have got to be kidding me!

"And what did you do?"

"Well I tried to explain but she ran out."

"Where did she go?"

"I don't know!"

"Well you didn't go after her and make sure she was okay?"

"Why does it matter, she's around here somewhere."

"No, she's not here I looked all over the house and outside." Panic ran through my body. What if she was with Paul?. . . .No, Jake wouldn't let that happen. I started to use my senses and realized her sent had died. Where was she! I ran outside and went straight to Nessie and Jake.

"Guys! Cristy isn't here."

"What?" Nessie turned around and starred at me.

"She's-Not-Here!" Fear raced through me and I started to panic.

"Seth she has to be here somewhere!"

"No Nessie, smell the air, her scent is almost gone."

"He's right we gotta' go now before the scent is completely gone." Jake, Nessie and I all started running to her car, trying to follow Cristy's scent. Where ever she was it was a decent distance. How long had she been walking? Why didn't I notice? Nessie started to drive faster as the scent got stronger. The closer we got the more anxious I started to feel. Why didn't she tell anyone that she left?

"Jake let me jump out, I'm going to shift. I can feel her getting closer?"

"No. If she see's us she's going to freak. We're almost there." Though I didn't want to admit it he was right I just wanted to be with her and hold her in my arms. I wanted her to be safe.

**Cristy's POV**

My nerves were off the charts as I got deeper and deeper into the darkness yet I couldn't help but to continue walking. I felt like something was pulling me and I had to find it. But I was also feeling a pull to turn around and every few seconds it got stronger; even stronger than the other pull. I stopped and turned around, seeing nothing but the black road and the midnight sky. I tried to make a decision as to if I should turn around, but thoughts of Seth continued to run through my mind and distract me. His eyes and his hair were Midnight Blue too, maybe this was where I needed to be, and maybe this was the key to something, this night.

My heart started beating harder when I heard something coming from the woods. A sudden wind came from nowhere and I screamed a little. I breathed deeper as I began to run away from the sounds; closer to the pull that still continued to get stronger. I ran faster as the winds started to blow harder and the weird noises got louder. I was so scared I just wanted Seth to be here, to protect me, and to hold me.

As I ran I tried not to look behind me, but I couldn't help it. It felt as if someone was right there, trying to grab me.

"Seth!" Unconsciously I screamed his name and stared crying. I was passed terrified. I felt as if I was in a Freddy Krueger movie and I couldn't make my eyes open.

"Cristy!" I shot my head up and wiped my tears away to see Seth, Nessie and Jake all getting out of the car running towards me. I forced myself to run faster and smacked into Seth, hugging him tightly. He hugged me back and I felt completely safe. I breathed deeply taking in his scent which helped calm me down.

**Seth's POV**

Her scent was even stronger now and I swear I heard her call my name.

"Did you guys hear that?" Both of them nodded and Nessie increased the speed. She was in trouble.

We all jumped out the car and we saw Cristy running. The expression o her face was terrified. I jumped out of the car and ran towards her. She smacked right into me and hugged me so tightly that her fear radiated on me. I hugged her back as she breathed.

"Seth there's something out there." What did she mean something?

"What's out there Cristy?"

"I don't know but there was a pull it kept pulling me and I was so scared."

"It's okay now. We're all here." I looked at Jake who was now in front of me, he sniffed the air. When he pulled out his phone and started talking to Sam, I knew he had confirmed it. There was a vamp out here, and it was trying to get Cristy. Anger spread through me, but I didn't let it show. Cristy was here and she didn't need to see me angry.

"Cristy are you okay. You scared the hell out of us. You just suddenly weren't there." I could see Nessie looking over at Cristy completely worried, so forced myself let go so Nessie could hug her. When I started to pull away Cristy held tighter then let go slowly too. She didn't want to let go either. I looked down at her to see she was already looking at me and our eyes met. She was so beautiful that I could feel myself about to moan, but I held it back and Nessie pulled her into a hug.

"You tell me everything later." Nessie whispered to her, hugging her tighter.

"Come on let's get everyone home." Jake was taking charge. He definitely didn't like all of us being out here in the dark, especially Nessie. We all got into the car; Nessie and Jake in the front, me and Cristy in the back. She put her seatbelt on and looked out the window. She looked a little relaxed but she wasn't, her heart was still beating kind of fast.

"Cristy, are you okay?" I gently laid my hand on hers as I asked and I could actually hear her heart beat faster. She looked down at her hand then to me in the eyes. If only I knew what she was thinking? That would make this so much easier.

"Yeah, I'll be fine, just need some sleep." A small smile had developed on her face and chain reacted onto my face. At that moment, I didn't care about rejection or pain or anything, tomorrow I would tell her the truth about _everything_ and how I _really _felt about her. This amazing woman had to be mine, and if she said no, yeah it would hurt. . . a lot, but I needed to try because having to pretend like I'm some buddy wasn't going to work. My love for her was so deep I needed more than just a friendship to show it. I needed her to know. I needed her to know that I loved her.

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Cristy's POV**

After a long night, staying up talking to Nessie at her house and all that happened at the barbeque, I slept real late. Alice woke me up at 12:00pm all smiley and happy but I was just depressed. She knew all the stuff that had happened last night, Nessie and I obviously let her in while we talked. They had given me _lots_ of advice and I had listened, but it didn't mean I agreed with any of it. They kept saying I should tell Seth what I saw and that that's what a good friend would do. But I couldn't do that. He really liked her and why would I want to crush his heart. It's obvious that Jessica wasn't good enough for Seth, but if he didn't realize that well then he would be happy, right? I didn't know anything except that if he found out it would hurt him, and that's the last thing I wanted to do; even if it meant hurt for me.

"Cristy! Get up! I've been poking you for 15 minutes!"

"UGG! Alice. Let me sleep!"

"I did let you sleep."

"Alice we didn't go to bed until 3 am!"

"Cristy get up." This time her voice was deadly and you didn't mess around with that voice. I sat up and got out of the bed.

"I'm up." Alice's smile filled her face and her hands began to drag me the bathroom.

"Take a shower and get dressed. The clothes are behind the door and everything you need is on the counter. You have thirty minutes. Hurry up!" She left and closed the door while I took a quick shower; I didn't want to stay in there too long. I was honestly tired of thinking; it only led to more sadness and disappointment.

After the shower I got dressed; of course the outfit was amazing. **A long sleeve pink sweater with faded black and grey skinny jeans and some cute sneakers. **

I didn't bother to put on any make up or do my hair; even if I did Nessie or Alice would. I left the bathroom and went into Nessie's room. She, as usual, looked amazing**. Alice had picked her out a nice sleeveless top with grey, ripped skinny jeans and a good 4 inch pair of heals. **

"Look who's finally awake." I laughed. I guess I had been asleep for a while. . .

"Hey, sorry I slept so late."

"It's okay. I knew you were tired. But while you were sleeping you got a call from Paul."

"Paul?" She nodded her head.

"Yep. Paul."

"Oh." I walked over to my phone and texted him.

"Did you answer when he called?"

"No, I didn't know how you felt about people answering your phone and stuff."

"Oh okay. I don't mind if you pick up my phone. I'll call him back later."

"Good because Seth called too and I picked up that one." I looked at her skeptically and a little worried.

"What did he say?" She grabbed me hand and pulled me on the bed." I was getting excited.

"Okay he was all like hello and then I said hi and then he said umm Nessie why do you have Cristy's phone and then I said-"

"Nessie get to the point!" She laughed.

"He said that he needs to talk to you. He didn't want me to tell you and he said he would call again later around 1:00pm."

"What does he want to talk about?"

"I don't know he didn't say anything."

"You would tell me right?"

"Umm. . . maybe?"

"Nessie." I whined her name. I needed to know what to expect.

"He begged and I mean Seth never begs me because he knows I hate it. So when he begged I knew he was serious. I'm sorry, but I won't." I glared at her, but inside I understood. I guess I would just have to go into this blind.

"I understand, but I don't like it. . . Wait is that why Alice woke me up at 12:00?"

"Thank-you for not arguing and yeah."

"I was wondering why she said I only have thirty minutes."

"Yeah, she hears everything." I laughed as I felt my phone vibrate on my thigh. I starred at Nessie before I looked down.

"It's Seth." I don't know why I whispered, but I did.

"I know so answer it!" I starred at it for another second not touching it.

"Cristy, pick up the phone!" I sighed then answered it

"Hello?" Seth cleared his throat before he responded.

"Hey Cristy, its Seth."

"Hey Seth, what's up?"

"Well I was wondering if we could hang out today. I need to talk to you about something." The tone of his voice was light, but I was freaking out. What if it was something bad?

"Umm; is everything okay?"

"Yeah."

"Are you sure, you sound a little worried?"

"Yep, nothing is wrong. What I can't talk to my friend?" He chuckled lightly and a smile spread across my face. He had such a calming laugh.

"Of course you can. So what time do you want to hang out?"

"Whenever you're ready I guess."

"So like 20 minutes?"

"Yeah that's fine, how about the icy shop?" Oh my God! He wanted to go to the place where we first met. Does this mean something or does he just want an icy? I was so confused.

"Okay, see you there."

"Bye."

"Bye." I ended the conversation and stared at it again.

"Cristy what did he say?"

"He said that he needed to talk to me."

"Well you knew that already, what else did he say?"

"He said that he wanted to meet me in 20 minutes at the icy shop."

"Oh My God! 20 minutes! We have to do your hair and your makeup!" She pulled my head and dragged it to her vanity table.

"Oww Nessie, that hurts."

"Beauty is pain sweetie and we have to dry your hair and do your makeup in 15 minutes!"

"Nessie just do my makeup, my hair looks nice when it air dries; and trust me, the way you drive it'll be dry in no time." She looked at me, unsure of her decision and nodded.

"Okay. I guess we'll have to see how it goes." She sighed not knowing how it would turn out and started doing the makeup. After 10 minutes of mascara, blush, and all that other stuff, she was done and I looked perfect.

"I still can't get over how you can do that so quickly."

"Practice and. . . Alice. But come on we have to go or you're going to be late." I took my coat off the back of the chair and put it on. We went down stairs and I said a quick hi and bye to everyone as we got in the car.

**Seth's POV**

Today was the day that it happens. I played with my keys as I sat on the step outside my house. I was getting ready to leave to go see her. I was still trying to get down all the things that I would say to her. I had been up all last night thinking but I still wasn't able to come up with anything. My cell phones read 1:11 and still nothing. I was getting nervous and I wasn't use to the feeling. I was always confident with everything except Cristy. She scared the mess out of me, but I loved her.

SETH GET UP, JUMP ON YOUR BIKE AND BE A MAN. I yelled at myself as I made the movements. I started the motorcycle and left for Cristy.

Cristy, we've only known. . . . . I know that you just moved here. . . . . I want you to know that you're the best thing that ever happened to me. . . . . . NO! These all sounded too rehearsed. Maybe Leah was right; it would all come out naturally and in the moment.

I pulled into the library parking lot as I tried to stop my hands from sweating; that wasn't cool. . . at all. I walked up to the Icy shop and sat on the bench. My mind kept rambling on and on as I waited for Cristy to arrive. Wait was it a good idea to come to an Icy shop, it's cold, I mean at least it will be for her. I pulled my phone out ready to call Cristy and tell her to just meet me at my house, but it was too late; Nessie's car was pulling up in front of me.

Cristy smiled at me through the window then opened the door.

"Thanks Nessie."

"No problem. Call me when you're ready."

"Okay." She closed the car door and Nessie gave me a good luck wink before she pulled off. I told her my plan last night after Cristy was safe at her house.

"Hey." Cristy said; she was facing me now and I could feel my body begin to shiver.

"Hey. What's up?"

"Why don't you tell me?" She gave me a questioning look. Maybe I shouldn't have said anything, she looked a little worried.

"I will, but first, would you car for an icy?" She laughed that beautiful laugh as she answered.

"Of course." We walked up to the girl at the counter; Cristy ordered first."

"Could I have a small Pina Colada please?" The girl nodded.

"Anything else?"

"Yeah, umm could I get a small pineapple?"

"No he wants a large." I smiled at her. She knew me so well already.

"Seth, you almost ate a whole pan of ziti at my house. Do you actually expect me to believe that you want a small?" Her astonishing laugh filled the air and I couldn't help but smile harder than I already was.

"I guess you're right." The girl gave us our ices and I paid.

"Thanks for the icy.

"No problem. Umm. . . do you want to take a walk with me?" I asked as I turned my body towards her. She nodded her head and we started walking. Okay Seth this was it.

"Cristy I have to t-" I was cut off by the sound of her cell phone as it rang in her pocket.

"I'm sorry, it's probably my dad he said he would call me sometime tomorrow."

"No problem." She smiled at me as she pulled her phone out of her pocket and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey Cristy it's Paul." I could hear her conversation perfectly clear and the name I heard was a dangerous surprise.

"Hey Paul, you called earlier, but I was sleep. What's up?"

"Nothing just wondering if you wanted to hang today." What! The anger spread through my body like a fire in the forest; Paul was a dead man. I swear of he asks her out right now I would just have to kill him!

"Oh, that would be cool, but maybe tomorrow, I'm kind of busy today."

"Oh you don't have to lie to me. I know what you're doing, trying to think of jokes to make me laugh. But you're definitely going to need more than a day." She laughed and my anger increased even more with jealousy.

"Hilarious Paul! I'm dying over here."

"You practiced that one didn't you; that sarcasm, but it's not going to work."

"I guess not. I'm sorry Paul, but I really need to go. I promise to make you laugh later."

"Yeah good luck with that. Bye."

"Bye Paul." No matter how angry I was I had to keep my cool. I didn't want her to think I was some sick super jealous guy with problems. I took a few quick breaths in an attempt to relax.

"Thanks for introducing me to Paul. He's a funny guy."

"Do you like him?" As soon as the words left my mouth I wished they hadn't. STUPID STUPID STUPID!

"If you mean like a friend, then sure, but he doesn't take anything seriously."

"Oh, yeah Paul has always been like that. But he's a cool guy."

"Yeah. . . So uh what did you want to talk to me about?" Paul had just sent me on a freaking rollercoaster of emotions, but I had to get my head back on track. I sighed as Cristy took another bite of her icy.

"Seth, you're scaring me. What's wrong?" She laid her hand on my arm and gently rubbed it. Her touch was so light and I craved it intensely. Our eyes met and I could see true concern in her eyes. Come on Seth just tell her. You've hurt and confused her too much already, you can't keep doing this. Suddenly she pulled her eyes from mine and quickly moved her hand away from my arm, as if she had made a mistake. But she didn't, she could never make a mistake because everything she did was perfect.

There was an awkward silence as we walked into the park. I just kept screwing this up. I had to break the silence and get to the main point.

"Umm. . . I wanted to talk to about something important."

"Go ahead."

"Come on lets go sit on the bench." We put our finished ices in the trash can and sat down.

**Cristy's POV**

Seth and I sat on the bench and the suspense was killing me. First the ices then Paul and then like the staring.

"Seth honestly, wha-"

"Cristy I need to say this before I change my mind." I looked at him and kept quiet.

"Jessica, well she's not my girlfriend and her real name is Leah; she's my sister. And Bryan is her boyfriend." What! Why would he lie to me? He had no reason to lie to me.

"Wha-"

"Wait I'm not done. That's why you saw them doing whatever they were doing at the barbeque; that was her date."

"Wha. . .why. . . I don't understand. Why did you lie?"

"*Sigh* Do you remember that day we were in the mall?" I nodded.

"And do you remember those girls that came up to us?" I nodded again.

"Well I was telling you after they left how my girl wouldn't be like that."

"Who was your girl if it wasn't Jessica, I mean Leah."

"I slipped up Cristy. I was. . . *SIGH* I was talking about you. I didn't mean to actually say that aloud." I felt like my tongue was caught in my throat; like butterflies were creating a tornado in my stomach. What was he saying?

"Seth, what are you saying?" My voice was suddenly a whisper. If I talked any louder I had a feeling something bad would happen. His hand reached over to mine and pulled it into his. He looked down. His touch gave me such an unbelievable feeling and they were so soft.

"I wasn't ready to tell you that day it was too sudden. But I can't lie to you anymore and you need to know how I feel about you." He looked up at me now with his beautiful eyes piercing into my own.

"I like you a lot Cristy. I think that I may be. . . . . . no, I know that I most definitely am falling in lo-"

"Seth stop." I got up, painfully pulling my hand out of his. The look on his face sent a pain straight to my heart but I couldn't hear this. I wasn't ready for this; it was the last thing I expected. Cristy getting the guy she wasn't the plan, just a painful daydream. He didn't love me, he was only a 17 year old boy; he didn't know what he wanted.

"I. . . huh, I like you a lot too, but you don't know. . . or how-"

"I don't what Cristy?"

"You don't know what you're saying Seth because you will change your mind in a month or two. You don't. . . . .*SIGH* love me okay? So think about what you're saying." He got up walking towards me. My nerves were already off the charts but now they were insane, every nerve in my body was on fire.

"Cristy I don't need to think about anything. That's all I've been doing, thinking about you. Ever since the day I first saw you, you've just consumed every thought I've had. If I think any longer I'll explode." He spoke with so much emotion that I was beginning to fall into it.

"You can't Seth! You can't love me." The whisper came back but Seth could still hear me.

"And why not?" He was whispering like me know and his hand was back in mine. His eyes were in mine, searching for the answer to his question.

"Because you disserve someone better Seth."

"There is no one better."

"How do you know that Seth?"

"You just have to trust me." Those were the words that got me. I trusted him completely. I trusted him last night to protect me and he was right there. I trusted him to be my friend and he did.

"Do you trust me Cristy?" I looked down quickly. I couldn't believe this was actually happening. Seth put his hand on my chin and brought it back up to look at his face. I nodded my head and his face was full of passion. How could he look at me like that? He moved one of his hands from my own and rested it on my cheek. Oh My God. It was about to happen. I felt his other hand move to my waist as I stood there frozen and holding my breath. He caressed by cheek as he moved in. I leaned in the rest of the way and wrapped my arms around his neck.

His lips on mine felt spectacular, but a little different from before. It was a better different, realer with more meaning behind it. His lips cautiously and gently traced my lips, hoping for entry. I opened slowly and our tongues moved in sync. It was a thrill to kiss him with all the emotions running through me. I lazily pulled my lips away; he had literally taken my breath away. I breathed in deeply as our foreheads leaned against each other. He wrapped his arms around me in a complete hug and so did I. His body was so warm and I felt completely safe. Something about him just made me feel protected. My head was leaning in the crook of his neck.

"I'm so happy you said yes." He was still holding me tightly as I answered.

"I was. . . I didn't say anything because I was scared of what you would say. And then you told me about Jessica and I. . ."

"You what?" He pulled away slightly so He could look at me, but that didn't help anything. It almost made me forget what I was talking about to begin with. I looked down before I matched my eyes with his.

"I tried to let my feeling for you go, but they just got stronger."

"I'm sorry about doing that, I just didn't thin-" I cut him off; putting my finger on his soft lips. If apologizing for this was going to make him sad, it wasn't important.

"It's okay, I understand." He looked deep into my eyes again and more shivers started to run through me. How did he do that? Make me feel so important and special just by looking at me. We starred at each other for what seemed like forever. I could honestly stare at him all day and not get bored.

"I am honestly in love with you Cristy." My heart rate increased and weird things were happening to my body. All these new feeling and different chills were making me crazy. He was searching my eyes again for my answer.

"I love you too." A smile uncontrollably spread across my face. I had insecurities about this, but I wasn't going to worry about that now, I was so ecstatic. Seth let go of me but held my hand as we started walking again.

**Seth's POV**

"Where are we going?"

"I know you're cold. I'll take you home." I wasn't ready to leave her yet, but she was shivering.

"Okay." We walked back to the icy shop and crossed the street heading towards the library. I had gotten darker but not that bad. I stopped in front of my motorcycle and looked at Cristy.

"Come on, hop up." She had a bewildered look on her face.

"Seriously?" I nodded. As long as she was with me she would be safe.

"Here put this helmet on."

"Don't you need one?"

"Yeah, I have one." I watched her put the helmet on and fix her hair. She was adorable.

"You look cute." She looked down quickly then back up at me. Nessie did the same thing around Jake; she was blushing.

"Thank you." I smiled at her but quickly looked away before I completely lost my train of thought.

"Okay, I'm going to get on and you're going to hop on behind me." She nodded her head as I put my helmet on. I swung my leg over to the other side of the bike and sat down. I felt Cristy's hand lean on my shoulders as she got on. She sat down and her arms wound around my waist. She was pressed up right against me. My body was reacting quickly to all of these touches and it was putting me in a frenzy. The way she could make me feel from theses simple touches was insane.

"Are you ready?"

"Yep." Her voice wasn't very convincing.

"Cristy are you sure? You don't have to be strong around me."

"I'm just nervous, but I'm ready." I nodded then started it up. The engine roared and I pulled off. Cristy's grip on me got tighter and her head pressed lightly on my back. The faster I went the tighter she pulled, but we got to her house quickly so it didn't last too long. I pulled up in front of her house and turned my bike off. Cristy didn't let go.

"Cristy, were here." I whispered, I didn't want to startle her. Still no budge.

"Cristy, sweetie, it's okay to let go." She let go slightly and I laughed. She pulled off more until she was just sitting on the bike.

I took my helmet off and hung it on the hand bars; I could feel Cristy doing the same thing. I turned around and she was fixing her hair.

"Cristy your hair is perfect." She looked up but then right back down again; she was blushing again I love how I could make her do that; it made me feel empowered.

Cristy got off the bike and I did the same.

"Here you go." She handed me the helmet and I put it on the other handle bar.

"Are you okay?" I laughed lightly and so did she.

"Yeah just, lots of adrenaline doing that, it was fun though." I was focusing on her eyes again wondering what she was thinking. Her eyes met mine almost immediately as I moved closer to her. I pulled her closer to me and she came without hesitation. I was absolutely hypnotized by everything about her. She wound her arms around my neck and I put mine on her waist. I couldn't hold it anymore, my need for her had grown out of control. I put my lips on hers as I inhaled her beautiful scent. Every kiss was different and better. This one was more intense, like we both knew I had to leave, which I did. Jake had set up another pack meeting after we had picked up the vampire scent. I kissed her harder, but not too hard, I didn't want to hurt her. Surprisingly, she traced the bottom of my lip, asking for entry. Without thought I opened and are tongues collided with each other; exploding with every touch. I was losing it quick. I had to pull away before it was completely gone. I started to pull but Cristy moved with me. Oh God, I wouldn't be able to stop. I moved my hands to her shoulders rubbing them out and down. Okay Seth, 1, 2, 3, pull. I pulled a little quicker than before and our lips parted. We were both breathing hard.

"Cristy I have to go."

"Really?" I was happy that she didn't want me to go but at the same time I had to and that would hurt her; I could already see it forming in her eyes.

"Yeah, this thing with my family is tonight." She squeezed me tightly and I did the same to her.

"I'll see you soon?"

"Of course, tomorrow?" She nodded and a smiled took over her face. I got back onto my motorcycle and started it.

"Bye Cristy." I looked up at her and she was staring down at me with a smile that wasn't meeting her eyes. I mentally sighed; I really didn't want to leave her.

"Wait, do you have to go?" I nodded. This was killing me.

"Okay Bye Seth." She bent down and quickly kissed me on the cheek. What a teaser. She stepped back and I winked at her sentimentally before I pulled off.


	6. Chapters 14 15 16 17 18 19

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Seth's POV**

I arrived at the pack meeting on a complete high. Nothing could bring me down; not even Paul. I sat at the table and everyone just stared at me.

"What the hell is up with you man?" Paul asked. I was so ready to just shove it in his face, but I was more mature than that.

"Nothing." They all stared for a few more seconds then Sam started to the meeting.

"Okay guys, Seth and Jake picked up a vampire scent Saturday night. We don't know who it was or why it's here, but keep an eye out. Paul and Embry, you guys have patrol on Monday and Tuesday. Quil and I will do Wednesday and Thursday and Jake and Seth you guys can do Friday and Saturday?" I could see Jake's fist tighten a little; he always hated when Sam took over. Jake was an alpha, he didn't have to take anyone's orders.

"Seth and I will switch with Paul and Embry." Jake said calmly watching everyone at the table. Sam nodded and no one complained.

"I'm sure that Nessie told Edward and the rest of the Cullen's, so we don't have to worry about informing them. Any questions?"

"Do you think it's the family members that the Cullen's were expecting?" Quil asked.

"Nah, they wouldn't have been over here. They would have been with the Cullen's."

"Why were they following Cristy?" As Embry mentioned her name my body started to quiver for a second before I relaxed.

"We don't know for a fact if she was being followed, but if she was I have no idea. Seth will keep an eye on her." Jake jumped in answering Embry's question. I just nodded my head; I would definitely be looking after her.

"Okay well if that's it, then the meeting is over." We all got up, said our goodbyes and left. I got outside and hopped on my bike when Jake came up to me.

"Monday and Tuesday; we'll patrol from 8pm to 1am. Whatever is out there we have to get it before it does anything. I honestly don't think this is our normal vampire, I just have this feeling."

"Yeah of course, I won't be late."

"So how did you do it?"

"What?"

"Paul and Embry were the only ones who didn't know why you were so happy; they didn't imprint. So I'm asking you, how did you tell Cristy that you loved her?" Jake did have a point, the only two who looked curious were Embry and Paul, everyone else had imprinted.

"Well I told her the truth about everything involving Leah then I just said that I was in love with her."

"Nice. Well I'll see you tomorrow, I'm gunna' go see Nessie."

"Okay, bye man." I got on my bike and went home thinking about the only thing I really cared about right now- Cristy. I jumped into my bed and flipped out my phone. I think I should text her, no I should call her. Would that make me look to clingy? I don't even know how Cristy feels about clingy people. I threw the pillow over my head feeling frustrated when I heard a knock at my door.

"Come in."

"Hey it's me, Bryan." Bryan and Leah weren't leaving until Thursday. They were staying in Leah's room.

"Hey man what's up?"

"Leah's out food shopping and I thought it would be best if I asked you about this now. I don't know exactly how her wolf genes work and I just wanted to make sure she couldn't hear me."

"Man you're freakin' me out, this is serious isn't it?" He nodded.

"Okay, let's hear it."

"I wanted to know how you would feel if I. . . proposed to her." He was going to propose to Leah! I mean it had to come sooner or later but this was really cool. I shot up from the bed, smiling like an idiot.

"Yo man! Took you long enough! I thought you would have proposed already. So, how are you going to do this?"

"I don't know, but I brought the ring, and I wanted to do it here, so she could be around her family and friends."

"Well, Leah really likes the beach, so that would be good. Like a picnic on the beach."

"Yeah Yeah! And as she comes out of the water I'll be there with the ring."

"See you know man. I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks, I just hope she says yes."

"She will, that's something you shouldn't worry about." He just nodded.

"Oh, can I ask you a question?" Bryan looked up.

"Sure anything."

"I want to talk to Cristy. I told her how I felt about her earlier today and surprisingly she felt the same way. So I'm all mushy gushy now and I really miss her. But anyways, my question is, should I text her, or call her or what?" Bryan just laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"No, it's just that I remember feeling the same way and asking the same question to my brother about Leah. He told me to get some balls and just call the chick. That's what I did."

"And what happened?"

"She was happy that I was thinking about her and that I cared enough to call; I made her feel special. So, basically, it doesn't really matter how it makes you feel, as long as she's happy." That made complete sense. It was all about making Cristy happy.

"Okay I'm gunna' do it."

"Good choice. I'll leave and give you some privacy. Remember don't be nervous about what you should say. Girls love when you tell them how you feel." I nodded and Bryan left. I knew I liked that guy. I sat back down and called Cristy's number. She picked up on the third ring.

"Hello?" Her voice put me in a frenzy.

"Hey Cristy it's Seth."

"Seth umm. . . hey what's up." She sounded distracted.

"Did I call at a bad time, are you busy?"

"Well I just got out the shower. Could you give me one minute?"

"Of course." Uncontrollably images of Cristy coming out of the shower consumed my mind and my body started to shake again. STOP! I heard things moving and a loud bang on the floor and a shriek.

"Cristy! Cristy are you okay?"

"Yeah yeah, I just tripped." She sounded out of breath.

"Be careful." About a minute later she was back at the phone.

"Sorry about that."

"No, I'm sorry I called you at a bad time."

"There's nothing to be sorry about. So how was your family event?"

"It was nice just being with my family and stuff," I paused- I really hated lying to her, she was too good to be lied to, "Hey umm. . .I was wondering if you wanted to hang out tomorrow after school?"

"Yeah, I would love that." There was a brief silence before I spoke.

"Cristy, I miss you. . . a lot." She didn't answer right away.

"Cristy are you there?"

"Yeah, I'm here. I miss you too. I wish that I could see you, but my mom would freak if I left, it's too late." The pain in her voice was evident and I just wanted to take it away.

"What if I came to you?" I could hear her laughing lightly.

"Seth, my mom might like you, but not enough to let you come over on a Sunday night."

"She wouldn't have to know."

"And exactly, how would you get into my room Seth?"

"You have that _huge_ window right near that spot we were at when. . ."

"When you kissed me Seth." I laughed.

"I remember that you kissed me first." I loved to hear her laugh, it was so beautiful.

"Yeah yeah yeah." I could practically feel her smiling.

"Okay I'll be there in 10 minutes, 15 minutes tops."

"Are you really coming?"

"Hell yeah! I told you, I really missed you and I wasn't kidding."

"I do to. Okay just call me when you are outside and I'll try to help you up."

"Cristy, I think I can figure out how to get up."

"Okay then." I smiled I really loved this women.

"I'll see you a.s.a.p."

"Bye."

"Bye." I hung up the phone feeling like a kid who just found out he was going to an amusement park. I threw on some fresh clothes, brushed my teeth and left.

**Cristy's POV **

Seth hung up the phone and I was there frozen like a statue. I couldn't believe that he was coming, that he cared so much, that he actually missed me as much as I missed him. After day dreaming for like two minutes I got up and decided it would be best to change into some of my cuter pajamas. I searched through my closet and found something. Emon had brought it for me as a joke because it. . . REALLY wasn't my style. I was into baggy sweats with a baggy top, so anything out of that description wasn't me. **So to find myself having decided on the low cut pink tank top and the plaid short shorts was surprising, but I did it**.

I threw on some pure seduction body spray from Victoria's Secret and messed around with my hair. I tried to make it perfect, but that wasn't happening so I just let it down; I don't think Seth would mind if it was a little wet. I sat on my bed and looked at the clock. I had 5 minutes left and I was just thinking about everything that had happened in the past 24 hours. I had to be the happiest girl alive.

**Seth's POV **

I pulled out my phone and called Cristy as I quietly climbed up the side of her house. I didn't want her to see how easily it would be for me to get to her window. I ran here in wolf form because I honestly didn't want to worry about Cristy's mom hearing my motorcycle.

"Seth?"

"Yeah, I'm right outside just open the window."

"Okay." I heard her footsteps as she walked to the window and opened it. At the sight of her I caught my breath and almost slipped.

"Oh my Gosh! Seth don't fall!" She wasn't yelling but it was easy to hear the panic in her voice. I smiled up at her reassuringly.

"Move back a little, I'm gunna' come in." She jumped back to give me room to land and I flipped in.

"How did you do that?" I smiled at her.

"Practice." I quickly looked her up and down, and she was hot. I've never seen anyone look so sexy in pajamas. When my eyes reached her face she was blushing and I walked towards her.

"Hi." She smiled and just hugged me.

"Hi, I missed you." I loved hearing her say those words. We just stood there for a few moments, perfectly content with hugging each other. I breathed in her scent which smelled even better than usual and slowly pulled away.

"I still can't believe you said yes." I said quietly.

"I couldn't say no to you Seth." Overjoyed, I picked Cristy up and spun her around. Her amazing laugh filled the room and there was suddenly a knock on the door. Cristy looked at me as complete shock paralyzed her.

"Cristy?" Her mom called from outside.

"Go! Go into my closet and don't talk." She whispered urgently as I walked into the closet and closed the door.

"Cristy, are you okay honey?" I listened as her room door opened.

"Cristy why were you screaming?"

"Funny video on you tube mom." She laughed lightly and I heard footsteps walking around the room.

"Right? Then why are you blushing, and why are you wearing a robe?"

"Mom," Cristy paused and sighed, "I wanted to make a video for you for your birthday and I was practicing. Nessie was going to help me make the video and she picked out this outfit that I should wear but you can't see it, and you know I always blush over the stupidest things."

"Really?" I don't know if this was a good thing, but damn, Cristy was a good liar; really smooth too.

"Yes mom."

"Sorry, okay you finish that and I'll go."

"It's okay mom, goodnight."

"Night sweetie." I heard the footsteps going out the room and the door gently close. Slowly I opened the closet door and peaked out.

"Seth you can come out." I cautiously walked out and took a deep breath.

"That was really close." After taking off her robe, Cristy let out an exaggerated sigh and lied on the bed. I sat on the bed with her.

"Tell me about it."

"Where did you learn how to lie so well? That was very impressive." I inched closer and closer to her.

"I don't know it's just a gift." She quickly sat up and her face was right in mine. The urge to pull her into my arms and kiss her deeply just got stronger and suddenly we were both breathing heavier. I placed one of my hands on her thigh and the other on her cheek. I could feel the goose bumps forming on her body.

"I love you so much Cristy. You have no idea how much." Her face was just shock again. I leaned in and my lips fell upon hers. The kiss was slow and amazing, just like the others. I could feel her hands on my arms, and a moan slipped out of my mouth. In response Cristy started to lean back on her bed; gently pulling me with her. My body was shaking and my hands begin to explore. They moved up her thigh and to the side of her stomach and I then twinned my legs with hers.

"Cristy. . ."

"Hmm"

"You're. . ." It was hard to talk and kiss at the same time, but I had to tell her this. I pulled away unwillingly and just stared into her eyes.

"You need to know that you're the best thing that's ever happened to me."

"What did I ever do to deserve you?"

"I should be asking you that." She stared into my eyes and abruptly her lips hit mine. The force sent me to my back, so now she was on top of me; kissing me fiercely. Her lips outlined mine asking for entry and I let her in. Hungrily we held onto each other. This was some serious making out.

What felt like 15 minutes turned out to be an hour and Cristy was getting sleepy. Now we were just relaxing and talking. I was lying on the bed and Cristy was resting her head in my chest. I was playing with her hair still amazed as to how this had all turned out.

"Cristy?" No reply. I looked down at her face and her eyes were closed. She was sleeping peacefully in my arms and in my grasp. I couldn't help but think that this was the life; how things were supposed to and should always be. Sadly I had to wake her up because I had to go. If her mom walked in I don't know if I would ever be able to see her again. I tapped her lightly and called her name and she held onto me tighter; snuggling closer to me. I couldn't help but smile at this. She was so adorable but yet sexy at the same time. I really didn't want to leave but I knew I had to so I tried again.

"Cristy, Cristy." I whispered.

"Seth. . . . Where are you going?. . . . But you promised Seth. . . you promised." What, was she having a nightmare? I shook her harder this time, calling her name a little louder when her eyes opened. She looked at me and tears begin to run down her cheeks, but she wasn't whimpering or anything, the tears just flowed. Her arms wrapped around me tighter and I could feel the tears soak into my shirt.

"You meant it right, when you said you would never leave me?" She mumbled into my shirt. I rubbed her back reassuringly.

"Of course I meant it. Whatever you were dreaming about isn't going to happen. I said I promised and I keep my promises; especially if they're made to you." She looked up and I kissed her forehead. She wiped her eyes and sat up.

"I'm sorry; I keep crying around you."

"There is nothing wrong with crying Cristy, and I honestly don't care if you do it around me. There is no reason for you to feel strong around me." I looked into her eyes again but I had to stop or else I wouldn't have been able to leave.

"I just don't like doing it, but thank you Seth."

"Well, I have to go. It's like 11 and if your mom comes in then we're screwed." She laughed lightly and smiled at me.

"I understand but it doesn't mean I like it." That smile was getting weaker and weaker by the second. I walked over to her.

"You know I'll miss you too right?" She got up and kissed me on my cheek.

"Yes." I made my way over to the window and opened it.

"Make sure you lock it when I jump out okay?" She nodded. I jumped out and landed pretty decently.

"Are you okay? It's not normal for people to just jump out of windows and land like that." I laughed at her, if only he knew how normal I really was.

"I'm fine I'll see you tomorrow." She glared at me, like a mother at her child after we went down the slide too fast. It made me feel loved and cared for.

"Most definitely." I smiled waved the last goodbye and walked around the house. Once I heard her window close I would go into the woods and shift.

**Chapter Fifteen**

**Seth's POV**

The week flew by hanging out with Cristy. Spending time with her was effortless and simply fun. I loved being around her. All week I had gone over her house right after school doing homework and playing the Wii, along with some other stuff. . . We were even able to make that video for her mom with Nessie. But today was Friday and she would be leaving in a little while for Emon's funeral. It had been planned for Sunday but they had to be in Florida by Saturday morning and wouldn't be back until Monday afternoon. There were moments during the week where she would say she had to go to the bathroom, but I could hear her crying. I told her she didn't have to be strong around me and that there was nothing wrong with crying but, I don't know, I guess she didn't understand. I just wanted to be able to comfort her, and I know I've been helping, but it hasn't been enough.

Right now I was in her room, helping her pack. Nessie was going to do it, but she thought it would be better if I did.

"Okay I think you have everything Cris."

"Okay we've got hair stuff, makeup, all the clothes, the speech. . . . Yeah I think you're right."

"Why do you wear makeup?" I didn't get it, she was amazing without it.

"What?"

"I don't get why you wear makeup, you're perfect." The blush crept up to her cheeks and she looked down; fake coughing, in attempt to hide it.

"Really?"

"Yeah." She suddenly just walked into the bathroom and closed the door.

"Cris, what are you doing?"

"I'm taking the makeup off." I smiled and sat on her bed, waiting patiently. After about 5 minutes she came out somehow looking even better than she did every day. Without the makeup I could see her natural beauty, which I never really got to see.

"What do you think?"

"Breathtaking." She laughed and walked over to her suitcase. Right then I suddenly realized that I wouldn't be able to see her for like 2 and a half days; I was going to be useless.

"Are you really leaving? I don't want you to go. You should just stay."

"You know I have to go, I'll be back on Monday afternoon though." As soon as I saw her smile fade I wanted to slap myself; saying that only made it harder for her.

I didn't respond, I wanted to make sure nothing stupid came out of my mouth again. She came and sat next to me, gently caressing my cheek. I just wanted to pull her into a hug and never let go.

"It'll be okay." I turned my head towards her and she kissed me. I inched closer and closer to her until she was practically in my lap. I wasn't going to be able to let her go, she made me feel so worthwhile and loved. The kiss was growing every second and this time she was going to have to stop it because my self control was shot, I needed her too much.

She tried to pull away after about a minute, but I moved with her. She moaned, breathing hard through her nose.

"Seth. . . " I didn't answer, just kept kissing her.

"Seth. . . my mom. . ." Slight anger ran through me. Her mom would be back any second, she said that she just had to run out and get some stuff before they left. The kiss got slower, but it hadn't stopped yet. Neither one of us really wanted to pull away. Two more seconds and are lips were apart. My head rested on her shoulder as we both started breathing hard. Her hand was playing with my hair.

"You know, by the end of this weekend, you're going to think I'm a very annoying person."

"And why is that Seth?" Her light laughed rang in my ears and I couldn't help but smile harder then I already was.

"Because, I'm going to be texting you and calling you every chance I get." I pulled up from her shoulder to see her smiling just like I was; insanely.

"No matter how hard you try, you could never be annoying to me. I honestly think it's impossible. Like you have some type of. . . never mind."

"Some type of what?"

"Nothing, it sounds stupid."

"Aww come on just tell me."

"*SIGH* Like we have some type of, I don't know, supernatural connection, I know, I'm weird." She had no idea how right she was.

"I don't think it's weird."

"Stop lying Seth, you know it sounds a _little_ weird."

"No, I mean come on, my whole family is suppose to be descendants of wolves." She laughed.

"Oh! speaking of wolves, I got you something." I walked to my book bag and pulled out that cell phone charm I had gotten for her a few weeks back.

"Okay, close your eyes and put your hands out."

"Seth, I don't want anything."

"So I can't give my girlfriend a simple gift. I promise you it wasn't expensive." She just smiled and closed her eyes as she put her hands out.

"No peaking, just wait until I say "OPEN", okay?" She nodded and I put the cell phone charm into her hands.

"Open." Her eyes opened and she looked down at her hands. The smile that was already there got bigger and she laughed.

"A wolf cell phone charm, it's adorable. I'm going to put it on right now." She grabbed her cell phone from her bag and put it on.

"You told me you liked wolves and I thought this one would be nice."

"Thank you. I really like it. I just wish I would have gotten you something."

"You've given me more then you can imagine. Don't even worry about it." She was glowing and, even on this rainy day in Forks, it seemed sunny.

"Cristy, I'm back. Are you all packed?" Mrs. Dylon was yelling up to Cristy from downstairs.

"Umm. . yeah mom. I'm ready to go when you are."

"Good. We'll leave when you're father calls."

"Sure."

"So, when am I going to meet your dad?"

"Hmm. . . I don't know. He usually works late. I mean he doesn't get home until 9:00 maybe 10:00 during the week and then like on the weekends he either spends a lot of time with my mom, or is sleeping."

"Well, I want to meet him."

"Really, you want to meet my dad?"

"Yeah, maybe he'll like me." She chuckled.

"He probably will, but he won't show it. My dad is actually a very sensitive guy. We use to spend a lot of time together, until her got his big promotion. Now I just see him before I go to bed, or on the weekends."

"At least you'll be able to spend time with him this weekend." She nodded and got up from the bed.

"Umm. . . I'm going to bring the bags down stairs, I'll be right back."

"Cris, do you actually expect me to sit here while you bring your over packed bags downstairs."

"Well I was-"

"Give me the bags I'll bring them down for you." I smiled at her, I simply couldn't help it; she was so sweet. I brought the bags downstairs and Cristy followed behind me. I sat them near the door and then walked over to Mrs. Dylon; she was sitting on the couch reading a magazine.

"Hey Mrs. Dylon."

"Hello Seth, how are you?" Over the past week Mrs. Dylon and I had formed something like a friendship.

"Nothing really, just finished helping your daughter pack that huge bag." She laughed.

"Yeah, she's always over packing, you'll get used to it."

"Hilarious guys. I means just hilarious." Cristy sarcasm made me laugh.

"Mom, what time do you think dad will call?"

"I'm not sure, but the flight is at 10:30 which means we'll have to be there by 7:30. So we're definitely leaving around 6:00." I looked at my watch; it was already 5:00.

"Okay. Seth and I will just be upstairs if you need us." Mrs. Dylon nodded and I followed Cristy back to her room.

"Your mom is funny."

"I know, I said she was hilarious." I smiled at her as she went into her closet.

"Please don't tell me you have more clothes to pack." I said jokingly with a pleading look on my face. She started laughed and lightly hit my arm.

"No I just have to change into my sweats for the plane. Skinny jeans are cool and all but on a plane I need baggy sweats."

"Okay, let me pick out your outfit. I think I know your style pretty well." I pulled Cristy gently to the bed and I went into her closet.

Okay sweats, Cristy never wears sweats, always jeans. Hmm. This is going to be tougher than I thought. I looked harder through her closet until I found a drawer full of sweat pants. I pulled out the light grey ones with the elastic at the ankle. I brought it out to Cristy to show it to her.

"Look." Cristy looked up.

"Nice sweats, but where is the rest of the outfit?" She chuckled and got up walking over to me.

"You can't have an outfit with just the pants." **She walked into the closet and within two minutes she had picked out a top, a pair of sneakers and a sweater.**

"Do you want me to leave while you change or-"

"No I'll just go into the bathroom. Give me 3 minutes." After about a minute I could hear Cristy crying in the bathroom again. If it weren't for. . . my hearing capability I wouldn't have been able to hear anything, but I could. Her almost silent whimpers made my heart soar. I hated it when she was like this. I knocked lightly on the bathroom door.

"Cris." No answer.

"Cris. . . are you okay?" I heard some sniffling this time but still no response. I slowly turned the knob on the door and pushed it open. I saw Cristy on the floor, her knees in her chest just sniffling and crying, not loudly, but you could still hear it. I walked over to where she was sitting and sat down next to her, not talking. I didn't touch her or anything. I just let her cry softly into my shirt. No matter how much I wanted to help, nothing would ever be enough because it would never bring Emon back. She wiped her nose and gave me a weak smile; she hated crying around me, that's why she always tried to hide it.

"I just can't believe she's dead; my best friend." Se stood as she spoke and grabbed another tissue.

"And I feel like I could have prevented it somehow; If I hadn't moved then may-" I cut her off; I would not let her blame herself for Emon's death.

"Don't blame yourself Cristy; it's not your fault she's gone. You didn't even know what was wrong, so you couldn't have prevented it." I wrapped my arms around her gently.

"I just miss her."

"I know, just be happy Emon's in a better place now. Ya' know she's probably watching you, begging you to stop feeling guilty." I know she was sad, but I couldn't help but feel a little relieved; the more we spoke about Emon the more I got out of Cristy, and the healing process was beginning to make way. Before she would just say nothing was wrong or that something was in her eye but now she's telling me the truth. I think that she didn't want to be one of those depressed and annoying girlfriends that are always crying or complaining about something. But she didn't understand that I didn't see it like that. I would ALWAYS love her, no matter what, I couldn't help it.

"Thank you." Her voice was weak and low but I could still hear her.

"No problem."

"Do you need any water, or something?" She shook her head no and somehow moved closer to me then she already was. I held her tighter in my arms and rubbed her back.

"You're really warm Seth."

"Is it too hot, I'll let go."

"No, it feels nice; I like it." I kissed her forehead and she just closed her eyes. Crying was work; it took a lot out of you. Within 5 minutes she was sleep so I picked her up and put her in her bed. I was going to walk out and let her sleep but she kept turning back and forth, looking for something to hold on to so I got in with her. Cristy's arms found me quickly and they wrapped around my body, pulling me close. Her head rested in the crook of my neck and a small smile appeared on her face. Uncontrollably a smile made its way onto my face and I held her right back. I closed my eyes and before I knew it I was sleep as well.

"Seth. . . .Seth. . . Come on honey you got to wake up." My head shook no as I was woken up by Mrs. Dylon. She laughed.

"Seth sweetie do you want Cristy and I to miss our flight?" I shook my head again as I pulled Cristy closer to me.

"Exactly, so I need you to wake up." I did what Mrs. Dylon said but as I was getting up Cristy held onto me tighter.

"Cris, you have to wake up so you won't miss your flight."

"Seth, I don't want to get up." She answered, but her eyes were still closed.

"If you get up then I'll. . . ."

"You'll what?" I looked over at Mrs. Dylon for some help, but she just shrugged her shoulders.

"I will. . . pick you up from your tutoring session on Wednesday." Cristy still wasn't doing so hot in Science so Mrs. Dylon had scheduled tutoring sessions every Monday and Wednesday with Mr. Hastings. They were from 5:30pm to 9:00pm at the library."

"Fine." I watched Cristy let go of me and sluggishly get up.

"Cristy go put on your plane clothes." Cristy nodded and walked into the bathroom, shutting the door.

"Nice one Seth." I looked at her confused.

"About telling her you'd pick her up."

"Oh, yeah I was going to go that anyways." I sweet smile appeared on Mrs. Dylon's face.

"That's really great. Okay Seth now you have to get up and get your things together. I wouldn't mind if you stayed here, but Mr. Dylon might."

"No, I understand, my mom would get mad at me if I did anyways."

"I never met your mom, I need to do that."

"Yeah, she's really nice, you would like her."

"I'm sure I would." Right then Cristy came out wearing the outfit with the grey sweat pants. . .that I picked out.

"You ready now Cristy."

"Yep."

"Okay I already put the bags in the car, so as soon as you say your goodbyes we can go." Mrs. Dylon left the room and Cristy stared at me.

"I. . .*SIGH*. . . I'm _really_ going to miss you Seth." I got up and wrapped my arms around her. I would never get enough of this woman.

"Cristy I love you, don't forget that okay. Please don't forget that."

"I won't." I reluctantly let go of her, before it got to the point where I wouldn't be able to, and quickly kissed her before it got out of control.

"You don't understand how important you are to me Cristy. I know you're going to come back, but I *SIGH*, just be safe okay and don't hurt yourself." She nodded.

"Seth you know I love you too, right?" We were still staring at each other straight in the eyes. Cristy's were so dazzling.

"Yeah." She gave me another quick hug before we grabbed out backpacks and went downstairs.

"Ready now?" Mrs. Dylon asked when we reached the last step.

"Yeah mom." Mrs. Dylon got up and Cristy and I followed her out the front door. She put the security on and locked the front door.

"I'll call you before we board the plane okay?"

"Okay, I'll be waiting."

"Bye Seth."

"Bye Cris." I watched as Cristy walked to the car and get in. She waved one last time through the window before her mom pulled off. Once the car disappeared I felt as if a huge chuck of me had been rented out by the everyday events of Life. I knew she would come back, but I still wouldn't be able to see her.

I walked over to my motorcycle and hopped on. I understood why Nessie wanted me to come over right after Cristy left. If I went home, I would be useless. I stared the engine and drove off to Nessie's house; I'm sure there, I would be kept busy.

**Chapter Sixteen**

**Cristy's POV**

After we picked up my dad from his job we headed to the airport, we got there at exactly 7:30pm.

"Okay guys let's not get lost, stay together." My dad was always scared that either my mom or I would get lost and we would never see each other again, so we kept our cell phones on and were always extremely close.

"Of course dad." I said jokingly, he said the same thing every time. Right now we were waiting on line with our bags. This was the longest part; I mean this part even felt longer than the actual flight. Maybe I should call Seth now? I told him I would before we boarded the plane.

"Cristy, who are you calling?"

"Seth."

"And when am I going to meet this boy. . . Seth."

"Dad he said that he wants to meet you but you come home kind of late."

"Well, on Monday we'll all be home and you can tell him to come over then."

"What time do you want him to come?"

"Tell him to come for dinner, so like 7:00pm?" He looked over at my mom.

"Yeah 7:00pm would be fine."

"So yeah, call him now while where on this long line."

"Okay." I pulled my phone and dialed the number. . . I had kind of memorized it. . . The phone kept ringing until he answered at the last second.

"Hello?"

"Seth?"

"No silly it's Nessie."

"Oh hey Nessie what's up?"

"I know you don't want to talk to me. SETH! Cristy's on the phone." I heard her call him, but I was trying to get her to understand.

"No Nessie, it's not that I don't want to talk to you-"

"Cristy I'm kidding relax."

"Oh-"

"Wait here's Seth. I'll talk to you later chica."

"Bye." I couldn't help but laugh Nessie was just such a funny and happy person.

"Hello, Cristy?" I couldn't help but feel excited after hearing his voice.

"Hey Seth."

"Hey. How's it going at the airport?"

"Well, we just got her and we're waiting on the line to like load our bags and stuff."

"Okay, well Nessie and I are editing the last few minutes of that video for your mom."

"Really, that's great; I know she'll love it."

"Of course she will." I couldn't help the smile spread across my face just simply from his voice. It was so beautiful and calming.

"Umm. . . my dad said he wanted to meet you."

"He did?"

"Yeah, he would like it if you could come over at around 7:00pm on Monday for dinner."

"Of course. I told you I wanted to meet him; if your dad likes me then we're good. Plus I was already planning on coming right after school, so yeah." I laughed.

"Okay so I'll see you Monday."

"Yeah, and remember what I said, okay?"

"How could I forget?" Seriously, when someone says they love you, you can't forget it; it's embedded into your heart.

"What did I say?"

"You said that you loved me." There was a silence for a few seconds before I broke it.

"Seth?"

"I was serious when I said that Cristy." Suddenly his voice switched from playful to determined and stern, like he didn't believe that I got it, that I couldn't comprehend that he loved me. But, being honest with myself, I didn't understand. I felt that I was below him, but if he insists that he loves me and I'm not going to argue it. I'll just always feel this ways no matter what he says.

"I know Seth."

"Do you really?" I didn't like lying to him, but I couldn't tell him everything. If I give him all of me by telling him my insecurities and secrets. . . .Well, it would just really hurt if something bad were to happen, like if he cheated on me, or flat out dumped me.

"Well, umm. . . yeah I know-"

"What do you mean "well" Cristy? I really need you to-"

"Seth, I have to go we have to load the bags now. I'll text you when we land."

"Cris,-" I hung up. I know I just hurt him, but I hope it didn't hurt too much. I let out an exaggerated sigh and slump my head. Why did I have to say "Well"? Why didn't I just say yes? Because I want to give him all of me, all that I have, that's what my heart wants me to do. But it's my head, it's telling me to protect myself. I could feel my parents' eyes on me wondering why I just lied on the phone; I knew they were listening to my whole conversation. We still had at least 30 minutes on this line before we loaded our bags.

"Cristy is everything alright." I looked up at my mom.

"MmmHmm." She knew when I answered like that something was wrong, but she also knew that it wasn't the time. I wouldn't actually tell her what was wrong; I would simply assure her that it would be fine. But, I would most definitely be calling Nessie when we got to the hotel. I have a lot to talk to her about.

After what felt like forever, we had loaded our bags, registered everything and were finally getting on the plane. My dad had paid for first class, which actually surprised me. Just because we had extra cash it didn't mean he liked to spend it. I got to my seat and organized myself. Originally I had planned on doing some homework, but my mind was too preoccupied to do that. All I could think about was Seth. I honestly just wanted to call him and tell him I was sorry that I hung up, but I knew that he would try to get me to understand how he felt about me again. I didn't like lying to him, even over stupid stuff, but that's what I would end up doing; saying yes, I get how much you love me, when I really didn't get it at all.

An hour had passed when I realized how tired I was and fell right to sleep. It would only be about another hour before we landed but some sleep is better than none.

**Seth's POV**

Nessie and I had been working on that video we made with Cristy for the past hour and a half. We had to edit a few things out and add some captions and stuff but the video was nice. We re-did a scene from Mrs. Dylon's favorite movie, Mission Impossible II, where Sean Ambrose says "You bad girl", for some reason that was her favorite part of the whole movie. At the end we all had all said a quick happy birthday and Cristy said "Love ya mom." It was really nice, so basically all Nessie and I were doing was adding in the setting and stuff like that.

"Oh My God! Seth, Cristy is really going to like this after we finish."

"Yeah, I think we did a pretty good job."

"Pretty good? Seth, we could be professionals."

"Umm. . . yeah I'll be right back."

"Where are you going?"

"I have to use the bathroom." Nessie nodded as I left for the bathroom. When I was finished my business and washing my hands I heard Nessie calling my name, telling me that Cristy was on the phone. I quickly dried my hands and practically ran to the phone.

"Hello, Cristy?"

"Hey Seth." The sound of her voice sent shivers down my back, it was so alluring.

"Hey, how's it going at the airport?"

"Well, we just got her and we're waiting on the line to like load our bags and stuff."

"Okay, well Nessie and I are editing the last few minutes of the video we made."

"Really, that's great; I know she'll love it." Of course Mrs. Dylon would love it; she'd love anything Cristy gave her, especially something with time and effort put into it, like this video.

"Of course she will."

"Umm. . . my dad said he wanted to meet you." Her words surprised me. I know that I said I wanted to meet him, but when he says it, I can't help but feel like I'm in some sort of trouble.

"He did?"

"Yeah, he would like it if you could come over at around 7:00pm on Monday for dinner."

"Of course. I told you I wanted to meet him; if your dad likes me then we're good. Plus I was already planning on coming right after school, so yeah." Cristy laughed and the wonderful noise relaxed me a little.

"Okay so I'll see you Monday."

"Yeah, remember what I said, okay?"

"How could I forget?" I don't know how she could forget, but I just wanted to reassure her.

"What did I say?"

"You said that you loved me." I waited a few second before I responded because she didn't sound very convincing.

"Seth?"

"I was serious when I said that Cristy." My whole structure began to change. This is what I was scared of, that she wouldn't understand. I mean, if anyone shouldn't understand, it should be me. The most amazing woman in the world choose me, why?

"I know Seth."

"Do you really?" I was starting to get nervous. It was crucial that she realize how much I love her.

"Well, umm. . . yeah I know-" Well? If she doesn't get how I feel about her then I just had a feeling something bad would happen.

"What do you mean "Well" Cris? I really need you to-"

"Seth, I have to go we have to load the bags now. I'll text you when we land."

"Cris,-"

"Crisrty!" The line was dead. I looked down as I slumped in my chair and sighed.

"Seth, it'll be okay." I'm sure Nessie heard the whole conversation, but her words didn't help at all.

"Nessie, she doesn't get it."

"Seth, can I talk to you?" Suddenly out of nowhere Edward was at Nessie's door.

"What?"

"Can I talk to you?" I nodded and followed him out the house.

"Where are we going?"

"Just follow me." In about two seconds we had crossed the river right behind the Cullen's house.

"Why are we here Edward?" I was feeling a little annoyed but I wasn't going to disrespect him.

"Relax Seth, I just want to help."

"You heard the whole conversation too?" It didn't surprise me, I just kind of forgot that everyone in the house could hear every word that I say.

"I think you already know the answer to that." Well, now I get why he brought me all the way out here, no one in the house could hear past the river.

"Exactly." I nodded.

"I don't want you to be too worried about your conversation with Cristy." Too late for that.

"Seth I'm serious the conversation you had with Cristy reminds me of the conversations I have with Bella."

"What are you talking about Edward, Bella loves you and you love her, there is no problem."

"You love Cristy and Cristy loves you, but there's a problem right?" Well I know I love Cristy, and I think that Cristy loves me, not that it makes any sense, but I think she does.

"You _think_ Cristy loves you?"

"I *sigh* I don't know."

"So you can question her love for you, but she can't?"

"She has no reason to question that I love her, how could I not lover her?"

"Look Seth I'm not trying to blame you, I just want you to open your eyes a little. The way you feel about her, is how she feels about you. Neither of you think you're good enough for the other." It makes no sense.

"That's what I thought when Bella first expressed this to me. She practically did it the same way Cristy did, by mistake." I didn't answer, I was really trying to accept what Edward was saying, that Cristy thought she was. . . below me. It was so absurd that it was difficult to think.

"It took some time before I figured this out about Bella, but if you keep this in the back of your head, it might make things easier because you know now."

"Well, what can I do, to like get her to understand?"

"I've been trying to figure that out for a long time. There isn't really anything you can do except tell her how much you love her; you have to make her believe. It's not going to happen overnight but I think over time it will be less of a thought for the both of you."

"So when you met Bella, you didn't understand why she loved you?" He nodded.

"I just feel so below Cristy in so many ways, like I didn't deserve her."

"It makes sense Seth, but don't think about it too much or you will begin to feel stressed.

"Wait, why didn't Cristy just tell me this herself?"

"Because it mould probably make her feel uncomfortable. Every relationship has the different details, but the same basic foundation. Yes, your insecurity relates to mine, but the details aren't the same." I was quiet for a few minutes just thinking about everything. I understood what Edward was saying but I didn't like it. I would take time for Cristy to understand how much I love her, but it would also take me time to understand how much she loves me. Just last week I was meeting her at school and she was talking to this boy Jamie. I got so jealous and angry and sad at the same time. The only thing running through my mind was what if she left me for him? What if he was able to treat her better? If she did leave me and she was happy, I would have to let her go because that's what it's all about, making sure she's happy no matter what.

"Edward, was there ever a time when you thought Bella would leave you." His face looked pained for a few seconds, like he was remembering something, but he quickly covered it up.

"Yeah, it was Jacob, before he imprinted on Nessie." Oh right! I had completely forgotten about that, ever since Nessie, all those thought he use to have about Bella disappeared.

"Oh yeah, I remember that." I looked over at Edward who was deep in thought. I hope I didn't bring back bad memories for him.

"No Seth, you didn't," he paused before he continued," Well, I just wanted you to have an idea of what was going on in Cristy's head. Hopefully it will help."

"It helped me understand a few things, thanks."

"Anytime Seth, but one thing I won't do is read her mind for you. Those are her own personal thoughts that I can just happen to hear. Plus if I start to figure her out for you then you won't get the chance to know her on a deeper level." I nodded.

"Oh and the most important thing is that you can't mess up. Don't cheat on her, or give her the impression that you like someone else." What was he even saying? I would never do that, I mean it shouldn't be a thought.

"It's not you I'm worried about; it's the rest of the people in the world. If you screw up then it's going to take her a long time to fully trust you again." I nodded and scratched my head. I just wished that she would believe me. Damn, I love her so much and she doesn't even get it.

"Okay, I understand."

"Good, now you should go back to the house Seth. I know you have a lot to think about."

"Thanks Edward. I might be confused, but I get the idea."

"My pleasure Seth, oh and if Bella asks where I am, tell her I'm at the house." I nodded and headed back to the main house.

I got back to the house and Nessie had put the video onto a DVD and wrapped it for Mrs. Dylon.

"How are we going to show the video to Cristy if it's wrapped in the box?"

"I made another copy so you can bring it over her house on Monday."

"Okay. You know you should come too. I'm sure Cristy would love to see you."

"Of course she would, but it's going to be _VERY AWKWARD_ with Mr. Dylon watching your every move. Plus it'll be texting her all weekend and it won't even feel like she left."

"Yeah, I see your point."

"Do you think if Jake and I left, Alice would be able to see what will happen with Cristy this weekend, and on Monday?"

"Yeah, she could, but Jake's not leaving."

"Why?"

"Because I want him to stay here with me." Well that was obvious Seth. . . . Jake was in his room in the Cullens' house doing his homework. Nessie thought it would be a good idea for him to get it over with so they can have the weekend together. Jake said yes before she could even finish the sentence. So, while he was doing that, we were working on the video.

"I understand, well, I'm gunna' go, but I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

"Why are you going Seth? I can see you now, sitting on the couch, contemplating if you should text her, then eating something and end up falling to sleep." I laughed at her, because that's probably exactly what would happen.

"And?"

"Well, you could do that here surrounded by people who love ya'!"

"I could, but Leah is still here and Bryan decided to propose to her on Saturday rather than Thursday; I'll spend time with them." I had already told her about the proposal.

"Okay then Seth. Peace." I smiled as I left the room; Nessie was just such a happy person. I went into Jake's room and said bye to him too.

"Hey Jake, I'm out, I'll see you later."

"Alright man, I'll see you later." I left his room, and went down the stairs when I saw Bella.

"Oh Bella! Edward told me to tell you that if you asked, he was in your like house cabin." Bella laughed.

"Thank you."

"Okay, well I'm leaving now, bye."

"Wait, Seth?" I turned around and looked at her.

"Yeah."

"If you ever need help with Cristy, I'm here." I smiled.

"I know Bella, thanks." She nodded and I left the house. It was cool that everyone was willing to help me, but it felt like I was missing out. Like Edward said, if everyone tells me all the things about her, I won't have the chance to figure it out and know her on a deeper level. I'm not saying I wouldn't take any advice, but I would have to be a little more independent and work this out on my own.

**Cristy's POV**

I woke up to my mother rubbing my shoulder. Though I had slept on the plane, I was still tired and this hotel bed was heaven.

"Cristy, come on, you have to wake up now, we have to go over to Emon's house." My stomach started to knot up and my throat started hurting. Emon's house, the house of my deceased best friend. I sat up slowly with a sad expression taking over my face.

"Are we going over there to help out?" My voice was defeated and the urge to cry intensified. I still couldn't believe that this had actually happened.

"Yeah, you're father said we're leaving in an hour." I nodded my head as I got up and walked into the bathroom. I turned the shower water on and after it was hot I got it. Taking warm showers always made me feel better and right now is no exception. Something about the way the water ran over your body brought tranquility to my head and relaxed me.

Twenty minutes later I was out and getting dressed. I wanted to wear something simple and comfortable **so Bermuda shorts and a short sleeved top was perfect**.

I didn't bother with the heavy makeup, just a little eye liner and I was ready. As I lay on my bed, waiting until my parents were ready, I felt my phone continuously vibrate in my pocket. I pulled it out and saw Seth's name across the screen. Chills immediately made their way down my back and then all over my body. Should I answer? What if he brings up the conversation we had last night? I couldn't deny Seth. *SIGH* I picked up the phone and sat up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Cristy, I just wanted to make sure you got there alright last night." He was just so considerate. I missed him so much it was starting to hurt.

"Oh yeah, sorry I didn't call I jut passed out as soon as we got to the hotel."

"It's okay, so is the funeral today or tomorrow?"

"It's tomorrow, but my parents and I thought it would be a good idea to come a day early and help set up and stuff like that."

"That's really nice of you guys."

"Cristy we're ready to go. Come on." Yeah perfect timing.

"Is that you're mom."

"Yeah, we have to head out now."

"We'll I'll text you later."

"Yep."

"And Cristy, even if you don't understand why, I really do love you." I swear I felt my throat about to pop out of my mouth. How did he know? He always knew how I felt, or could figure it out; figure me out. And every time he does it I fall harder for him.

"Uh. . . umm. . . *sigh* thank you Seth." I said feeling defeated. There was no way around that one.

"No problem Cristy, bye."

"Wait! I love you too." I heard him chuckle quickly and I swear I could feel his smile through the phone.

"I love you too."

"Bye."

"Bye." I hung up the phone and took in a deep breath. If I fall any harder for this boy my heart is just going to explode.

"Cristy come on."

"Sorry, I'm coming." I jumped up from my bed grabbing my cell phone and my bag; my parents were waiting by the door patiently.

"Are you ready?"

"Yep" I smiled as my dad opened the door.

The drive to Emon's house was a quick thirty minutes, but when we approached my old town, all the past memories of school and Emon and Laurent consumed my head. That quick thirty minutes soon felt like 3 hours.

I couldn't lie though; I really did miss the sun.

We finally pulled up to the house and the atmosphere was depressing and uncomfortable. Not only was Emon dead, but my parents had read the letter she sent me. Even though they said it wasn't my fault, I couldn't shake the feeling that I was responsible.

We opened the car door and got out; I could see the window curtains being pushed back and Emon's mom, Vivian, or Mrs. V, looking out. Since Emon's parents had gotten a divorce Emon had lived with her mom here in Florida. Her dad, Robert owned this huge textile company in Montauk, so when they split it left them with a crap load of money, plus Emon's mom had worked so, you could say they were good money wise. Emon, at one point would go visit her dad but he had a whole other family and after a while it stopped. She got Birthday cards and Christmas cards until there was just no communication at all. She said was on her 10th birthday, the day the divorce papers had been signed and everything had become official.

We walked up the walkway and the door immediately opened as Miss. V ran up to my mom. They were best friends because of me and Emon's friendship. My dad gently threw his arm around me reassuringly and we walked into the house.

The house, like usual, was spotless. Miss. V was always clean, like Emon, but when Miss. V got sad, she would do extreme cleaning, but when she was depressed they had to create a new word for spotless.

"Oh God! I'm so happy you guys could come."

"Of course Viv, we would never miss something like this."

"Come come, sit down, I'll get you all something to drink."

"Viv, we're fine."

"No no, I'm going to get you guys some lemonade, it's really hot out today, 95 degrees!" My mom didn't say anymore and we sat there, all in our own thoughts. When Mis. V came back in she handed us our drinks and sat next to me. She rubbed my shoulder tenderly and I gave her a weak smile. An awkward silence filled the air; everyone in this room obviously knew about Emon, but were too scared to bring it up. After about another two minutes my dad cleared his throat and spoke.

"So Vivian we came a day early to help you out if you need anything, so don't hesitate to ask." Mrs. V looked up at my dad and nodded.

"Well everything is basically ready for tomorrow. . ." Her voice cracked as it began to get softer until she excused herself. My mom set her drink on the table and went after her. I sighed and slumped over on the couch. I could see my dad's shoes as he walked over and sat down beside me.

"I'm not going to lie to you Cristy, but it's only going to get worse before it get better." I rubbed my back and pulled me into a hug, it reminded me of Seth.

"I know but, I just want everything to change and for Emon to just be alive. I want to be here visiting her not going to her funeral." The water works were starting to come from my eyes, my dad held me tighter.

"I know baby, I know. . ." I don't know how long or when I'd fallen asleep in my dad's embrace but when I woke up, we were in the car and it was dark outside.

"I can't believe that excuse for a man isn't coming?" My mom was talking to my dad with a very frustrated voice. I kept quiet, not letting them know I was awake, I was curious. Why was she so pissed off?

"You'd think he would _at least_ go to his own daughter's funeral." What! Emon's dad wasn't coming to the funeral? I couldn't believe it; how could a parent not go to their child's funeral? It's not like he left them when Emon was born, he raised her until she was ten years old. I mean forget the damn differences between you and your x-wife. You _have_ to go to your kid's funeral.

"Vivian's a complete mess; she didn't think Robert could be such an ass!" My dad reached over and rubbed my mom's shoulder like he had to mine earlier today.

"How are we going to tell Cristy? Or should we even stress her. I don't even know if her thoughts have gotten far enough to even think about it."

"I know what you mean, but we should tell her. Cristy is old enough to understand. She might have just turned 17, but she has the thought process of a 25 year old." My mom nodded and sighed. I closed my eyes still pretending to be sleep. I few seconds later I felt the car turn and stop and my mom's hand rubbed against my knee.

"Cristy. . . Cristy. . . sweetie we're getting something to eat, none of us have eaten since breakfast." I moaned so they would believe that I'd been asleep and got up. We walked into the Chinese Restaurant; we use to go there all the time when we lived here; it was my favorite restaurant.

The waitress smiled as she escorted us to a booth in the back. I sat on one side and my parents sat next to each other on the other side. We all ordered and talked as we waited.

"So Cristy, we never got to look at your car. We should do that next weekend."

"Okay, and isn't mom's birthday coming up?" I looked over at my mom and she was smiling.

"Sure is, this Wednesday if I am correct." I laughed, I'm sure my dad had something planned out already; he always does. My mom laughed too.

"Yep how old am I going to be. . .43?"

"No mom, you're going to be 25." She laughed again and my dad took this as the shot to make a move."

"You're gorgeous, whether you're 25 or 105." My mom blushed and looked down and my dad winked at me. I laughed again. When my mom looked up she stood at something and then looked right back down; my dad looked up right after.

"What? What's going on?"

"Nothing sweetie, so about the car, where giving you a price range $4,000-$7,000-" I cut her off.

"Guys, what's wrong!"

"Nothing Cristy." My dad said using his serious voice. This was ridiculous; I turned around and tried to see what they were fusing about. That's when I saw him, staring right back me, Laurent.

**Seth's POV**

9pm. . .9pm. . .Cristy hadn't spoken to me since early this morning, like 12 hours ago. I tapped my phone worriedly and toyed with it in my fingers.

"Seth for God's sake! She is trying to help out with the funeral, she's busy." Nessie had probably told me that five times already, but now I was ignoring her. Yeah, she was most likely right but I was still worried. What if something was wrong?

"Ya' know what Seth, I'm going to call her right now. Just to prove that nothing is wr-" Nessie was cut off as her phone began to ring.

"Look who's calling now Seth, its Cristy!" I sat up as Nessie answered the phone. Since she was so close to me I would be able to hear the conversation perfectly.

"Nessie!" I heard Cristy's voice and it sounded scared.

"Hey Cristy what's going on?"

"Nessie, I need your help! Laurent's here and he's been staring at me." Laurent? Who the hell is Laurent?

"Cristy, relax. Where are you?"

"I'm at this Chinese Restaurant near Emon's house. It was late and we were hungry so my parents wanted to get something to eat. I'm in the bathroom right now; Nessie I'm scared to go back outside; I'm so scared of him." Who the hell is this Laurent guy and why is Cristy so scared of him? What the hell is going on? My body was shaking; I could feel the anger radiating and a small growl escaped from my throat. I guess it wasn't small enough because Nessie heard it.

"Cristy hold on one second, I'll be right back."

"Okay." Nessie put her phone on mute and looked at me.

"Seth, I'm gunna' need you to go for a second."

"Nessie who's Laurent, and why the hell is Cristy so scared of him?" I was serious right now and if I didn't get some answers there would be a problem.

"Seth I can't tell you that, Cristy has to tell you."

"Nessie she sounds terrified, what if she's in danger?"

"Ya' know what Seth I'm tired of this!" I had never heard Nessie yell out of anger before, but I guess their was a first for everything.

"Do you think I would just let her get hurt and not tell you? If she was in danger of course you would know!" She sighed and relaxed a little bit before she continued.

"Look Seth, I know she's your imprint, but it doesn't mean I don't love her too. I'm the closet thing she has to a friend right now, not a boyfriend or an acquaintance, but an actual friend. We have this weird bond and she told me some stuff that she's not ready to tell you. But when she decides that she's ready, you will know too, but until then, I need you to trust me; trust that I won't let anything happen to her." I looked at Nessie, sighed, then walked out. After about three seconds I heard Nessie walk out and call my name. I turned around.

"Seth, please don't be mad at me." On top of the anger and confusion I was already feeling, guilt had to squeeze its way in.

"I'm not Nessie. . .it's just that I can't help but worry about her. I know you're her friend and that you care for her but I know, for a fact, that she we always be safe with me. I'm not trying to under mind you, but that's just how I feel." Nessie nodded, and gave me a weak smile. I returned it back as she walked into her room.

I continued to walk out, but I couldn't help myself; I needed to know what was going on. I went downstairs and out the door to the other side of the house; near Nessie's window. I could hear perfectly.

"Okay Cristy, I'm sorry. Now what happened?

"I basically got to the restaurant and Laurent's here. When I turned around o see what my parent were staring at I saw Laurent, but he was already staring at me. Every time I turned around he was looking at me like I was a different person. So I went into the bathroom and now I'm freaking out."

"Why is he staring at you?"

"I don't know Nessie and I'm scared, I don't want to be anywhere near him." Was this guy her like boyfriend or something; she told me that she didn't have a boyfriend!

"Cristy all you have to do is eat your dinner then go back to the hotel."

"You don't understand Nessie, whatever he was thinking involved me and I don't want to be involved with anything that has to do with him again; but he get's everything he wants everything, one way or another he gets it."

"What are you saying Cristy? What do you think he's going to do?"

"I don't know and that's what I'm terrified of."

"Well, was he staring at you like he was angry, or like surprised or what?

"He wasn't staring at me angrily, he was staring at me like. . . like Seth does sometimes, but not as hard." How do I stare at her? Like I'm madly in love with her, or stunned at how amazing she is, this guy can't be staring at her like that!

"OMG! Seth, I miss him so much. I saw all these text messages on my phone, but I had fallen asleep while we were at Emon's house so I wasn't able to respond. Did you see him at all today? How is he doing?" I miss you to Cristy, you have no idea.

"Cristy we can't think about Seth right this second. We need to figure out this thing with Laurent."

"Okay but just tell how he's doing?"

"Cristy he's doing fine, don't worry about him."

"Okay, but just tell him, if you see him, that I will call him tonight."

"Okay, I will, but what about Laurent, what do you want to do?"

"I don't know, that's why I called you." Nessie paused before she answered.

"Why don't you call Seth?"

"Nessie, I can't do that, it's embarrassing, and I already told him that I didn't have a relationship with anyone. What will he think of me if he finds out I'm a liar?" Cristy, its okay it doesn't even matter. I really wanted to go upstairs and talk to her, tell her that she can tell me anything.

"Cristy, he tells you he loves you every day, and if he really does, then he probably won't even care." Exactly!

"I don't know Nessie, his opinion of me is really important," Cristy paused then continued, "maybe I'll tell him when I get back, I don't know."

"I really think you should Cristy. He was basically over my house all day and he only talked about you; he's fallen just as hard as you, if not harder. You have to tell him, he will be able to help. He'd love to help you with anything." I knew Nessie was the best.

"Okay, but you have to promise not to say anything about it to him, and to be prepared with the crappy love stories movies, and some chocolate after he breaks-up with me."

"Cristy I swear to you he won't break-up with you." My heart ached, maybe Edward was right, maybe she really did have the same insecurity as I did, but I still refused to believe it completely, she was to amazing to feel that way.

"So what am I going to do this weekend? He's probably going to be at the funeral."

"Just avoid him, and don't talk to him. If he comes up and says something just walk away."

"What if he gets like. . .physical?" What the hell! Physical! If he even touches her I swear to God I will crush him.

"Like if he pushes you, or tries to kiss you?"

"Yeah, something like that."

"You threaten him; tell him about Seth or that you bruise easily and if he touches you then you'll inform your parents." That should work. He's probably a punk.

"No it's…." Cristy paused and sighed.

"Cristy what is it?"

"Nessie, I've _never _told _anyone_ about this before, so you cannot say anything okay?"

"I won't."

"You promise?"

"Yeah." Cristy sighed again and my body was shaking with anticipation.

"He used to…sometimes he would get drunk and. . .hit me. He knows I don't bruise easily, especially because of my skin tone." My heat rate and anger were at an all time high; I was going to shift any second was.

"Cristy. . . I don't. . . I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything. He would always apologize." I couldn't hold it in anymore and a loud growl slipped from my chest. I immediately saw Nessie at the window.

"Damn."

"Nessie what happened, what's wrong?"

"Cristy, just stick with the plan, okay. DON'T GO NEAR HIM; HE's DANGEROUS. If you need any more help call me in about an hour okay, something just came up."

"Okay, thanks Nessie."

"No problem chica. I'll talk to you later."

"Okay bye." Nessie hung up the phone and jumped out of the window, landing perfectly on the balls of her feet.

"Seth! What the _hell_ are you doing here? I told you to go home!"

"Nessie, back up right now." My voice was deadly and serious; I had lost al control.

Nessie back up quickly and then I lost it completely and shifted. A terrorizing growl came from inside me and I ran into the woods.

"Seth!" Nessie as calling my name but I was already gone. I was going to Florida.

**Cristy's POV**

Nessie hung up the phone and I sat on the bench that was in the bathroom. This couldn't actually be happening to me; I mean seriously, what did I ever do wrong? I quickly rinsed my face off, a few tears had started to fall from my eyes after Nessie and I talked.

Okay Cristy, you can do this, just ignore him and act as if he's invisible. I can do that, it'll be easy; it's not like I even want to look at his face anyways. With that I put my cell phone in my pocket and walked out the bathroom.

"Hey Cristy." I almost screamed at the sight of Laurent when I cam out of the bathroom.

Ignore, don't say anything, keep your mouth shut, walk away

"Hey." My heart was beating so fast.

"How's it going?"

"Fine."

"You know you look really good, you lost a lot of weight."

"Thanks."

"Are you here for Emon's funeral?" I looked down.

"Yeah." He pushed his fingers into mine and I started to shiver. I wanted to get out of here; he terrified me, and he knew it.

"Well I'm going too." I looked up.

"Oh." He moved his other hand to my waist and it made its way down to my back jean pocket

"Yeah so I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah." Come on Cristy damn! Do something! My conscious was screaming at me, but I was so scared; my breath was short and my voice was quiet' not empowering at all. He started moving his hands around in my pocket; basically squeezing and rubbing my butt.

"I have to go back to my parents."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Well I don't think you do."

"Laurent, I'm serious." He moved the hand that was entwined in my fingers and put it in the other back pocket; repeating the same hand movements.

"I missed you a lot Cristy." He pushed my back up against the wall and his lips pressed against my neck. All I wanted was for Seth to spear and beat the crap out of him.

"Laurent, stop. . . please." He kept kissing me.

"Laurent!"

"You're right, we'll probably have more privacy tomorrow." With that he removed him lips from my neck. His hands moved from my butt to my waist before he left go. He winked at me then walked into the bathroom. I looked down ashamed of myself and walked back to my parents.

"Are you okay Cristy?"

"Yeah I'll be fine."

"Did you see him; he got up to go to the bathroom."

"No, I didn't see him. I just came out of the bathroom."

"Do you want to go, or are you fine."

"I'm fine let's just stay." I lied.

"Okay, if you feel uncomfortable at any time, we'll just go." I nodded and the lady brought our food.

**Chapter Seventeen**

**Seth's POV**

I was approaching my house still in wolf form. I wasn't able to calm down at all; I just kept picturing that jack ass hitting her over and over again. I was just going to go home, throw some clothes in my bag and go; I had to make sure Cristy was safe.

The closer I got to my house the stronger the scent of a vampire, Edwards, got in my nose. Nessie probably called him after I shifted and took off into the woods and I could understand that, but he better not waste any of my time. I sighed as I saw Edward waiting comfortably in my backyard. I could tell by the way he was standing that this wouldn't be a quick conversation.

"Seth, what's your plan?"

"Edward, I don't have time for this right now." I still hadn't been able to calm down, so I was responding to him with my thoughts.

"Seth, you have to have a plan. What's your plan?"

"Edward I have to go." I growled; he was wasting time.

"Yeah, and what are you going to do when you get there? How are you even going to get there? Have these thoughts even crossed your mind?" I didn't respond, because anything else I said would make we look stupid; he was always right.

"Look Seth, I completely agree with your decision to go to Florida, and the reasons behind it, but you can't always just go, you have to know what you're doing." The anger that was still generating through-out me had clogged my mind; only allowing me to think of a million different ways to kill this Laurent guy.

"And you can't just go in there and kill him; I know you want to, and I respect your thoughts, but you can't do that. Do you understand?" I grunted letting him know that I got it.

"Seth I ordered your plane ticket, reserved a hotel for you and packed your bags. I called Leah and she said that she would meet you at the air port and stay with you for the weekend; you need an adult to be with you; you're not 18 yet." I looked up and him, half shocked and grunted again.

"Thanks Edward."

"No problem, but you have to calm down and shift back so we can go; your flight leaves at 10:45pm, it's 9:50pm. I'll wait for you in the car." As Edward walked to the front of the house I tried to relax and shift back, it took me a good 5 minutes, but when I was done I got dressed and ran into the car. He pulled off as soon as I closed the door.

"Do you feel a little better?"

"A little, but I have a headache."

"It'll go away the more you relax." I nodded and rubbed my forehead.

"Okay, so the hotel is about 3 blocks from Cristy's, so it won't be hard for you to find it, she's staying in the Marriot. I wired some money to your checking account in case something comes up. When you get to the airport just mention my name to any one of the travel agents, or someone who works in registration and they'll just let you on the flight; you'll just keep your bag with you."

"Thanks Edward I really appreciate this, and sorry for growling at you earlier, I was just a little-"

"No need to apologize, I completely understand." I nodded as I rested my head back against the head rest.

"But you have to do the hardest part." I looked at him; what did he mean the hardest part?

"What would that be exactly?"

"You have to call Cristy tell her, and then tell her parents." Damn! He was right; I really hadn't thought about any of this. I mean what am I going to say to them? Hey I'm a werewolf with super hearing and I overheard your conversation with your friend so I came here to protect you.

Nope, that sure as hell wouldn't work. Think Seth, you have to come up with something. I sat and thought, but Edward pulled up to the airport in no time.

"Think speakerphone, I think that would work."

"What?"

"Think about speaker phone to help you tell Cristy why you're here." Confusion spread through my face as Edward unlocked the car doors. How would speakerphone possibly help the situation?

"Just think about it on the plane, you'll figure it out. Now go or you'll miss your flight. Remember just say my name and you're in. Leah said that she will be waiting for you when your flight lands." I nodded and got out of the car.

"Good luck Seth." I smiled at him then closed the car door, heading for my flight.

**Cristy's POV**

We got home around 10pm and my parents went straight to their bedroom; I guess they'd had a long day too. As soon as I heard my dad begin to snore, I let all the pent up anger and sadness come out. The tears ran down my face, but I didn't care to wipe them away, I just let the, fall.

All the crap that had gone on today with Emon, her father, and Laurent had but me on a damn rollercoaster and I felt like a mess. All I wanted to do was see Seth, or even hear his voice. He always seemed to know exactly what to say, the right way to hold me, the perfect time to kiss me; I just missed him so much.

After about fifteen minutes of straight crying I washed my face off and called Seth. He didn't answer the first time, so I just figured he was sleep because those were the only times he didn't answer. Bust right after I laid my head on the pillow, he was calling back. I answered right away.

"Hello?"

"Hey Cristy."

"Seth, hey, how are you doing?" I couldn't hide my excitement and Seth started laughing, I missed him so much.

"I'm fine, how about you?"

"I'm good, oh and I'm sorry I didn't answer any of your texts, I fell asleep while we wer-"

"Cristy, it's okay, don't stress it." I nodded first, then said then said yes realizing that he was on the phone.

"I wish you could be here Seth, I miss you a lot." I waited for his response, but he didn't say anything.

"Seth?" No reply.

"Seth, are you there?"

"Cristy, I'm on a plane." Okay, umm now I was starting to get confused.

"Umm. . . why are you on a plane, where are you going?"

"I'm going to Florida, I have to see you, and make sure you're safe."

"Seth, are you serious?" I laughed lightly, but he didn't. He was serious.

"Seth, umm. . . I'm safe okay, I don't want you to waste your money coming here because you think I'm going to get hurt. I'm a big girl, I'll be fine." He sighed.

"Cristy, I know about Laurent. I know that he was at the restaurant with you today, I know that he use to. . . . hit you." My heart started to beat really fast and I started breathing hard. I couldn't believe this; I wasn't ready for him to know yet, I hadn't even fully decided that I would tell him.

"Cristy." I didn't respond, I was all chocked up, this was horrible.

"Cristy?" There was nothing else to say, I felt so open and extremely vulnerable. Laurent was supposed to be my little secret, and now I had nothing to hold to myself; Seth had everything.

"Cristy, please answer me."

"Yeah."

"Cristy, I'm sorry. It was just like. . . I was at Nessie's house today and a little over an hour ago I went to the bathroom at her house. When I got out I could hear your voice. I guess Nessie was doing something so she had you on speaker on speaker phone. I know it was wrong, but I hadn't spoken to you all day and I just wanted to hear your voice so I stayed and listened. Don't blame Nessie, she didn't know I was there." His voice was soft, but I could hear and feel the anger in his voice.

"Seth, I. . . ." I didn't know what to say to him.

"Cristy, I'm coming to make sure you're safe and to make sure that he can't even look at you. If I could I swear to God I'd rip him apart." The anger was so hidden now and I could just picture his face right now.

"Seth, I need you to relax a little, okay?" My voice was as calm as I could make it.

"I'll try." I gave him a few minutes to calm down; when he was ready he would start to talk again.

"Cristy?"

"I'm here."

"I'm sorry; I shouldn't have listened to your conversation. It was wrong."

"Don't worry about it Seth. It'll be okay."

"Cristy, wouldn't you have told me, eventually, about this guy?" The million dollar question, that I didn't really know the answer to.

"Yes, eventually I would have told you everything, but the part that you heard."

"Wait, there's more?"

"Yes, but it barely compares to what you already know and the part you heard, that was supposed to be the one thing I kept to myself. I mean Nessie was the first person I told."

"Cristy, I told you that you can tell me anything."

"I know, but I needed one thing to keep to myself."

"Why, isn't it a good thing if we know everything about each other?"

"Of course Seth but, I know nothing about you, plus after that one secret of mine, there are no more, after that you have all of me. It makes me feel so open, and vulnerable," I sighed," Seth, after I tell you the rest of this story with Laurent, there's nothing else for me to hold onto. And if you decide that you don't want to be with me anymore-"

"Cristy, I told you that I-"

"Seth, please let me finish." My voice was weak and beat. When he didn't respond I continued.

"If you decide to leave, it would hurt ten times more because I let you have everything."

"Cristy, I LOVE you, I'm not going anywhere. There is nowhere for me to go now unless it's with you."

"I love you too Seth." I love you so much. He sighed.

"I have to go now, the flight is about to take off and they want us to turn our cell phones off."

"Okay."

"But can we talk more about this later?"

"Yeah, but just call me when you get to your hotel okay?"

"I will. Oh! Tell your parents that I'm coming and that I'll talk to them in the morning."

"You want to talk to them?"

"Yeah, I don't what them to think I'm some over obsessed creeper, especially your dad." I laughed.

"Okay Seth, I'll tell them.

"Bye Cristy."

"Bye Seth." After I hung up, I got up and went straight to my parents' room and woke up my mom.

"Mom. . . Mom. . .wake up." She mumbled something then slowly opened her eyes.

"Mom?"

"Yes Cristy, what do you need?"

"Mom, Seth's coming."

"What?"

"Seth's coming to Florida." My mom sat up in her bed and turned the lamp on.

"What do you mean Seth's coming?"

"Mom, he's coming here."

"Why?"

"It's kind of a long story, but basically he overheard a conversation that Nessie and I were having. . . about Laurent. He said that he was coming because he didn't want me to be in danger."

"Seriously?" I nodded. The look on her face reflected mine after Seth told me; it was full of shock.

"I know how you feel."

"Cristy, he really. . .I mean he really has it bad for you. He's coming to the other side of the United States to make sure you're safe."

"He wanted me to tell you guys so you didn't think he was some "over obsessed creeper" but he was more worried about telling dad."

"That would make sense. Well where is he staying and who is he staying with, he's only 17 right?"

"Yeah, but I don't know. He just told me he was coming and to tell you guys."

"Okay, I'll tell your father, but he'll probably call you in here after so don't go to sleep."

"Okay, but tell him now. I don't want him to be all mad in the morning."

"I will but go into your room." I left and sat on my bed for what felt like forever and a day. Every minute felt like another decade. I just didn't want my dad to be mad at me or Seth. I wanted my dad to like Seth, but he was still hung up over Laurent, so he was going to be harder on Seth.

"Cristy, can you come in here please." My dad finally called me in his room after about a half hour. I walked into the room and my dad was sitting up with my mom.

"Your mom told me about Seth." No you guys were just in here talking about skin care. Come on dad just tell me what you think.

"The fact that he's dedicated to you enough to fly across the country does give him some brownie points." In my dad's book, brownie points were a good thing, the more brownie points you got, the better off you were.

"So you don't think he's crazy, and you like him?"

"I think he's got it. . .pretty bad for you, and I like him a little bit."

"Oh my god dad! Thank you." I saw him try and hide the smile that was growing on his face but he couldn't, my mom laughed lghtly.

"But, we have some rules. When he calls I get to speak to him first. He can't stay in this hotel and if you tell us that you want to go "for a walk" we won't believe you because obviously you're going to see Seth. And with that in mind, you can spend time with him, but you have to tell us when, how long and we'll say yes or no. Got it?"

"Yes. He said that he would call when his flight landed which will be around 1am, do you want me to wake you up then?"

"Yes, but wake me up at 12:50, I don't want to sound too tired on the phone."

"Thanks you so much guys." I jumped on the bed throwing my arms around the both of them. They both laughed before they told me to get some rest. I left the room smiling insanely and obviously I wasn't going to be doing any sleeping.

At 12:50am I woke up my mom and my dad like he asked and sat on the edge of the bed waiting for Seth to call. A little after 1 he called and my dad just took the phone, he didn't even let me answer.

"Hello, is this Seth?" I couldn't hear the conversation, only my dad's responses.

"Yes, this is Mr. Dylon."

"Yes she informed me on your plans for coming out here to Florida."

"That's a very considerate thing to do. I respect that."

"Where are you staying?"

"Your sister is older than 18, correct?"

"Okay and what hat hotel are you staying in?"

"The Marriot, that's about ten minutes from our hotel."

"I don't want you to try to sneak in here, or get Cristy to sneak out."

"Dadddddd, please stop." I whispered and my mom smiled.

"Good. Now do you plan on attending the funeral with us tomorrow?"

"Cristy, do you want Seth to go to the funeral? I nodded.

"She said she would like you to come. In that case I need you to be ready at 9am, we will pick you up."

"No problem."

"I can't get mad at you for trying to protect my daughter."

"No, thank you. We'll see you tomorrow.

"Okay, would you like to talk to Cristy?"

"Cristy, do you want to talk to Seth." I nodded and he handed me the phone.

"Hello, Seth?

"Hey Cristy."

"Hey that went pretty good."

"Yeah, I think he might like me."

"Yeah, he does, but he won't admit it."

"That's normal. So do you really want me to come to the funeral?"

"Well, yeah. . . Laurent's going to be at the funeral." I could basically feel him getting tense.

"Okay.

"Seth, get to the hotel and catch some sleep, okay?"

"I will, don't worry."

"And tell your sister that I said hi." He laughed, and I smiled.

"Okay Cristy. I'll see you tomorrow."

"I know."

"And, I love you, don't forget that."

"I won't and I love you too." I could feel him smiling as I hung up and walked into my room. I was really happy that this was actually happening, but sleep took over as soon as I laid down.

**Chapter Eighteen**

**Seth's POV**

"Seth wake up."

"Seth, Cristy's gunna' be here in an hour. WAKE UP!" I opened my eyes a little to see my wonderful sister glaring at me. 

"Why are you so mean?"

"I'm not mean I'm just angry because your freakin' alarm woke me up when it was supposed to wake you up." 

"Well I'm up so go back to sleep." She continued to glare at me until she turned around and went back into her bed." We got to the hotel at around two this morning and of course Edward had made a reservation for one of the top floor rooms so Leah wanted to make the best of it; which meant a lot of sleeping. Bryan probably would've come too but he was away for the weekend; he had to cover some story in New York, so he wouldn't be back until Monday.  
I got up and took a quick shower. The only thing I could think about was seeing Cristy, I felt more nervous about seeing her then I did about finally meeting Mr. Dylon. I couldn't shake this feeling that Cristy was mad at me about "over-hearing" the phone conversation between her and Nessie. She wasn't ready and I stole her opportunity to tell me when she was ready. I sighed and got out of the shower when I realized that I didn't have anything to wear. Wow just great. Going to a funeral in some cargo short and a white-t would not look good. In my towel I walked over to Leach and shook her. 

"Leah, Leah wake up." 

"Oh my gosh Seth! What do you want?" She was always so grouchy. 

"I don't have a suit to wear to the funeral." 

"Did you, by any chance, look in your bag that Edward packed?" 

"No, why would he pack a suit?" 

"Are you stupid Seth? He knows that you are going to a funeral! Of course he would pack a

suit." I looked at her and she glared at me. She got up mumbling things and went to my bag. **Two seconds later she pulled out a nicely folded suit with a pair of black shoes**. 

"Oh." I was so nervous that I wasn't even thinking. 

"Learn to think; it helps a lot. I'm going back to bed and if you wake me up again there will be some serious problems. So any questions you have ask me now." 

"I need the key to the room, where is it."

"It's on the coffee table, anything else?" 

"Nope, that's it." She just rolled her eyes and fell back into the bed. I went into the bathroom got dressed, did my hair, and brushed my teeth. I was done with five minutes to spear. which meant no time for breakfast. Sigh. I'd just eat later.

I quickly put my shoes on and left the room grabbing my wallet, my cell and the card to the room. When I got downstairs I saw Cristy waiting for me in the lobby. **She was wearing a black, knee-length dress with black flats. Her long black hair was pulled back into an elegant ponytail and her necklace shined from the reflection of the sun.**

She was looking down at her cell phone as I walked over to her. 

"Cristy." She shot her head up and was in my arms immediately, where she belonged. I held onto her tight but not too tight; I didn't want to crush her. I rubbed her back soothingly and she pulled me closer. My body was starting to react and I slowly pulled away. She was smiling just as hard as I was and we both started to laugh. 

"I missed you Cristy." 

"I missed you too Seth. I'm so happy that you're here." I wanted to kiss her so badly, but I figured her parents were probably watching us, so I did my best to control myself. She looked up at me and our eyes connected instantly. These were the eyes I urged for everyday, the eyes that held the truth, and the eyes that I would never let look but too far away. I could stare at her beautiful green grey eyes and be satisfied forever. 

"Seth I presume?" Cristy and I both pulled our eyes from each other to see he dad standing there with Mrs. Dylon at his side. 

"Yes." I reached my hand out and he shook it gently but with authority. 

"Nice to finally meet you Seth." 

"Yeah, nice to meet you too Mr. Dylon." 

"I just want to say this now, don't forget the rules." I nodded and Cristy whined. 

"Dadddd, you said you wouldn't." 

"And apparently I lied." I laughed, Mr. Dylon was a funny guy. 

"Are you guys ready to go then?" Mrs. Dylon said, bringing everything back together. Cristy and I nodded and we all walked to the car. 

"Oh, we got you something to eat just in case you didn't eat already." Cristy passed me a brown paper bag and a bottle of orange juice. 

"It's a bacon, egg, and cheese sandwich. There are two in the bag." I smiled at her as we got into the car and Mr. Dylon drove off. 

"Thanks." I loved knowing that Cristy cared about me. She might have thought of it as a small gesture, but I saw it as so much more. I pulled her hand into mine as I took the sandwich out of the bag; I finished those in no time. Her parents were having their own conversation in the front, so Cristy and I talked quietly in the back. 

"Cristy are you mad at me, about the ease dropping in your conversation?" I needed to know how she felt about that. She looked up at me smiling and then looked back down. 

"No, it's okay I understand. I just wish you would have found out differently; that's all." 

"You sounded really scared on the phone and I just wanted to help-" She laughed lightly. 

"Seth, it's okay." She looked up at me again kissed my check, and squeezed my hand quickly in attempt to reassure me. 

"I honestly don't think I could ever be mad at you Seth. I love you too much." 

"I want to kiss you so badly." She laughed and started moving her fingers in pattern around my hand; it really wasn't helping the situation. 

"That's not helping." 

"Oh, I'm sorry." She smiled lightly as she pulled her hand from my leg.

"Cristy what time did Vivian say the funeral would start?" Mr. Dylon asked out of nowhere. 

"Promptly 10:15." 

"Okay." I waited for her parents to start talking again before I spoke. 

"Cristy, you look really nice by the way." She looked down blushing again.

"Thank you Seth."

"Seth?" She looked up but I was already looking at her, she smiled lightly.

"Hmm?"

"I was just thinking about the barbeque and everything I was wondering if you could tell me anymore of the Quileute legends; they were really interesting."

"Of course," I paused thinking of one that Billy hadn't told, "Okay, I know one….." After about 15 minutes I had finished telling her another legend. It amazed me how interested she was in this though. I mean of all things roaming through her mind Quileute wolf tales were the last thing that I would have guessed.

"Wow Seth. I think that fact that there could actually be wolf blood running through your body is amazing."

"Yeah, but I really doubt that that's actually true."

"Well how would you know; according to Billy you only start the shape shift when there "cold one" near." She laughed lightly.

"Yeah." She really had no idea how right she was.

"Are the cold ones supposed to be like vampires?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"Dad, how much longer until we get there?"  
"The church isn't that far now, about another ten minutes." 

"Okay." 

"So Seth, do you play any sports." Mr. Dylon asked. 

"No, that's not my thing?" 

"A big boy like you and you don't play sports." I laughed lightly. 

"No, I would probably cause some major injuries on the other players. It's for their safety." Mr. Dylon laughed, but he had no idea how serious I was. 

"Well if you played a sport which on would it be?" 

"Umm, probably football, or lacrosse, there is a lot of running and tackling." 

"Yeah I know what you mean. When I was in high school I played lacrosse, lots of fun." 

"Why did you stop playing?" 

"I didn't I played in college, but that's not what I wanted to do in life, I wanted to be a lawyer." 

"Oh that's cool." 

"Cristy, why are you so quiet?" 

"I'm just thinking dad, no worries." 

"Okay, well we're here." Mr. Dylon pulled into the gates for the church and parked in the back.

When we got inside we were escorted to an isle with seats in the front. The casket was visible from where we were sitting, but it was closed. Every seat was full except for a few and someone announced the service would start within the next twenty minutes. I put my arm around Cristy, but she was looking down, playing with her fingers. I was worried about her; a lot of crap rained down into her life at the same time, it had to be hard. 

"Cristy, how are you holding up?" She looked up at me. 

"I'll be okay." I squeezed her arm tighter and she rested her head onto my shoulder. 

"Seth I'm going to go to the bathroom." 

"Do you want me to come with you?" 

"Yeah." We got up and I told Mrs. Dylon that I was going to take Cristy to the bathroom; she gave me a weak smile and nodded. We left the main doors and walked down the hallway looking for the bathroom, when we found it Cristy went in and waited outside. As I was sitting this random guy came up to me. He was tall, not as tall as me, but still tall. He had a built frame, still not as built as mine, but pretty impressive. He looked like a football player. 

"Yo man, the service is about to start in like," he looked at his watch, "about 8 minutes." 

"Oh, thanks man." 

"I know everyone in this town and you don't look familiar." 

"Oh I'm not from here." He looked at me confused. 

"My girlfriend knew Emon." 

"Oh, that's cool, who's your girlfriend?" Just as I was about to answer Cristy came out of the bathroom. 

"Cristy." She looked up and I immediately heard her heart begin to beat faster. 

"Hey Seth. . . hey Laurent." Laurent, this guy was Laurent? My fists uncontrollably started to ball in and out. Cristy noticed and she squeezed her hand into mine trying to calm me down. 

"Hey Cristy." Laurent's eyes kept going back and forth from me to Cristy. 

"Come on guys the service is about to start." Cristy hated awkward moments so she broke the silence and we all walked back into the room. I could feel Cristy shaking slowly when we sat down. She was out of her mind scared of him, he had to do more than hit her.

The pastor started reading scriptures from the bible, and I know it was wrong but I wasn't really listening. My attention was on Cristy and periodically when I looked up I could feel Laurent staring at me; at us. After about forty-five minutes of talking the Pastor announced that the casket would be opened for the last goodbye. Those words are what got Cristy; the last goodbye. She hid her face right under my arm and the tears started. I felt so helpless; I couldn't do anything but tell her that it would be okay. When our row was called we got up and walked around the front to see Emon in the casket. 

"She's wearing her favorite color." Cristy said as she walked up to the dead body. I looked at Emon and something seemed off. It wasn't visible to the normal human, but I swore she was shaking a little. I wasn't able to stare any longer because we had to keep the flow of the line moving. Cristy just cried into me and a rubbed her back. We went around again and sat in our seats. 

"Cristy it's going to be okay." She shook her head no. 

"I-I-I killed her. It- it was my fau-fault." She was struggling to get the words out between the crying but I understood what she said. 

"That's not true. It was her decision, don't blame yourself." She didn't respond, just continued to cry. 

The burial of Emon was held at the cemetery in the back of the church. She was buried next to her grandmother. Cristy didn't make any noises when they buried her, the tears just streamed down her face. No emotion present, just a straight face. After the burial, Vivian, Emon's mom had planned a little lunch for everyone at her house. It was like a barbeque without the happy atmosphere. 

"Seth, Cristy," we both looked up," Vivian said that it would be okay if you changed before we went to lunch. Do you guys want to do that?

"Yeah mom I'm really hot in all this black." 

"Okay. Seth do you want us to drop you off and pick you up." 

"Yeah, this suit is really warm." 

"Okay we'll drop you off and swing back around to get you. How much time do you need?" 

"Like 15 minutes, I'm just going to change." Mr. Dylon dropped me off at my hotel and I gave Cristy a quick hug goodbye before they drove off to their hotel. 

**Cristy's POV**

I was basically quiet the last ten minutes we were in the car. I didn't feel like talking, and I felt weak from all that crying. Once I took a quick shower and got out of these clothes, the healing process would begin. That's what my grandfather always said. "A quick cleansing and a change of clothes is the key to begin healing your mind." I never did understand how that help, and I still didn't, but I was about to find out. 

Since there were two bathrooms in our hotel room, I didn't have to wait on my parents. I took my quick shower, and in honor of Emon, **I put on decided to wear something green.** Granddad was right; I did feel a little better. When I finished getting dressed I waited patiently for my parents to finish up to. About fifteen minutes later we were in the car heading over to go get Seth. I texted him to let him know we'd be there in about five minutes.

Hey Seth were gunna b there in 5 min

Ok im ready ill wait in the loby

K c ya

Lol

I walked into the hotel when my dad pulled up in the front. Seth was waiting there like he had said. **He was wearing tan cargo shorts with a white graphic tee and grey vans**. He looked liked he stepped out of a magazine, as usual. 

"Hey Seth are you ready?" 

"Cristy I can't help myself anymore, I have to kiss you." Seth pulled me into his arms and gently placed his lips on mine. My arms wrapped around his neck and everything started to come back. Not that it had gone anywhere, but my love for him just smacked me in my face a little harder. I knew the healing process wouldn't be so bad if he was there. I pulled away slowly and I could feel myself blushing. He smiled down at me and kissed my nose. 

"Damn I love you so much." Now the blushing was out of control but I couldn't' force myself to look down, he was so beautiful. 

"Seth we have to go." 

"Oh, right. Come on." Seth tenderly took my hand in his and we walked to the car. I couldn't tell from my parents face or not if they had seen Seth and I kiss, but I honestly didn't care. I needed that kiss. 

My dad pulled off when we got in and closed the door. I knew that from here the ride to Emon's house would be about thirty minutes, so I could relax in the car. 

My parents were talking among themselves in the front, so Seth and I talked again quietly in the back. 

"I don't want to hurt you by bringing up this topic, but about Laurent; what else did he do?" I knew that question would be coming eventually; it was just a matter of time. I looked down, trying to figure out how I would word this. 

"I mean I could feel your hand start to shake in mine. You were really scared Cristy." I sighed. 

"Can I tell you later, like after the lunch barbeque thing?" 

"Yeah." My hand was still entwined with his, and he squeezed it gently, reassuringly. Every time he asked about Laurent I couldn't help but wonder if Seth had any secrets. One thing I've learned is that everyone has secrets, so why wasn't Seth telling me his? I wanted to ask him, but just because I didn't have the opportunity to tell him when I was comfortable it doesn't mean that he shouldn't have the chance; so I would wait as long as I had to until he was ready. But I knew there was something. 

We got to Emon's house in no time and you could hear the activity in the back. It was mainly the small kids playing around on the swing set, oblivious to what was going on, but you could tell that some of the adults were trying to make it less gloomy. As soon as we got to the backyard, which was incredibly big, my mom and dad went to look for Vivian, so Seth and I found a seat in the shade. 

"Seth I know you're hungry." I laughed he was always hungry. 

"Yeah I'm going to run to the bathroom real quick but I'll be right back. Do you want anything?" I smiled up at him. 

"Would you mind getting me a soda?" He leaned down and kissed my forehead. 

"No problem." I relaxed under the shade and closed my eyes. I figured Seth would take a few minutes, so I was surprised when I felt a cold soda can lean against my leg. 

"Thanks Seth." I sat up and opened my eyes utterly surprised to see Laurent sitting beside me. 

"Oh, hey Laurent." 

"Your favorite soda is still sierra mist right?" I nodded. 

"So why didn't you tell me about your boyfriend on Saturday?" Okay Cristy he's not going to do anything, so you have to speak-up. 

"Laurent, please go away." 

"Aww come on Cristy, I'm just trying to be nice." I looked down, trying to do what Nessie had advised; ignore him. 

"You know bringing your boyfriend here just makes me want you more." 

"Go away." I was doing my best to keep my voice as smooth as possible but I could hear it cracking. 

"Cristy are you still scared of me." A devilish grin spread across his face as he whispered and goose bumps started to form all over my arms and legs. 

"Laurent I'm serious, go away." He laughed lightly. 

"I'll take that as a yes." 

"Oh look who's coming over here now." I looked up to see Seth walking near us. His features looked a little stressed, but I was probably the only one who noticed. 

"I'll talk to you later." He got up, put on his fake nice smile, and walked right over to Seth. I don't know what Laurent said to Seth but whatever Seth's reply was Laurent obviously didn't like it. I could read his lips saying "fuc* you man." That's when Seth just smiled, said something else, and walked back over to me. 

"I'm sorry, I didn't even know he was here yet, I wouldn't have left you here by yourself." 

"I didn't know he was here either. He just appeared as soon as you left." 

"What did he say to you?" I sighed; this day couldn't possibly suck more 

"He said-he said that he me bringing you here only made him want me more." I looked down when I said this; I didn't have the courage to look up at Seth. 

"What else did he say?" His voice was hard and angry. 

"He said that he knew I was scared of him and that he would talk to me later." I felt Seth's now balled up fist start to sake against my leg and I gently placed my hands on the sides of his face. He told me about a week ago that my eyes could make him do anything so I gave it a try. I matched my eyes with his and told him to relax, and that it would be okay. Surprisingly his fist stopped shaking and his face calmed down a little bit. I pulled him a little closer and placed my lips onto his; kissing him tenderly. Within s few seconds he didn't seem tense at all and I pulled away. He looked at me right in the eyes. 

"That's not fair Cristy." 

"You're the one who told me what my eyes can do. You're also the one who showed me how my kisses can affect you." 

"I did, didn't I?" I nodded and kissed his nose again. 

"I love you Seth." I told him this in my most sincere voice because it was true, I really did love him. 

"As I love you." We were doing that staring thing that we always do when I heard Seth's stomach growl. I laugh lightly and he smiled. 

"Come on, I'm hungry too let's go eat something." He got up and offered his hand out to help me and I accepted. We walked over to the huge table full of different foods and I knew Seth was excited; he loved food. His plate was full beyond belief. He had chicken, ribs, french fries, potato salad, beans, macaroni, pork chops, and I'm sure that there was other foods on his plate too. I wasn't surprised when he went back to get another plate though. 

We talked and ate for the rest of the afternoon and it was nice. The barbeque began to seem like some sad party because it continued when it started getting dark; only a few people had left but everyone had gone inside, it was just me and Seth. 

"Cristy, remember on the phone yesterday, when you were talking about secrets? 

"Yeah." 

"You said that I practically know all of your-but you don't know any of mine." I was sitting in his lap on the grass and I turned around to look at him. Was he actually going to tell me one of his secrets? 

"Well I have two secrets; one is a lot bigger than the other one. The bigger one I can't tell you because it could put you in danger, but the other one, I feel obliged to tell you. I don't want you to fell so vulnerable." I waited patiently for him to continue. 

"In the 10th grade, when I was 16, I had a girlfriend and I thought I loved her so we did it; we had sex, but the relationship didn't work out and we broke it off." 

"Oh." I wouldn't lie to myself, I was a little jealous, but I couldn't expect that Seth didn't have at least one girlfriend, he was freakin' hot." 

"Are you mad?" 

"No." 

"Are you telling the truth?" 

"Yeah, I mean Seth come on, it's expected, I can't be the only girl who finds you attractive." 

"It shocked the hell out of me when you said that you didn't have a real boyfriend." 

"Seth I told you I lost a lot of weight recently and I didn't look the way I look now, not that I'm drop dead gorgeous, but I know I'm not ugly." 

"The weight shouldn't matter, I would have fallen for you anyway, and for the record you are drop dead gorgeous." I blushed, but it was too dark to see my cheeks get darker. 

"Thank you Seth." I laughed lightly. He always spoiled me with compliments. 

"Nothing to thank me for, I'm just pointing out the obvious." I was still turned around so I matched my lips up with his. It didn't matter how long we kissed, everyone was inside. He was surprised by the action but didn't reject it. He put his hands around my waist and turned me around completely. Seth's kisses were so amazing and full, but they were more than just kisses; they told you things like I love you, don't leave me, and you've got my heart. That's what kept the kissing; well that and the way he held me, like a piece of silk that would slip away, or a glass doll; so fragile. I wouldn't be able to stop this time. 

Then, all of a sudden, completely out of nowhere, someone pulled me from Seth and grabbed me. I looked up to see Laurent. He must have lost his damn mind because now even I was more so angry then scared. 

"I'm getting tired of you guys being all lovey dovey." Seth stood up slowly and glared at Laurent. 

"Let go of her now." His voice was deadly and hard. Laurent didn't even answer Seth, he just turned to me and roughly smacked his lips onto mine; still holding my arm extremely tight. I whined, but two seconds later Laurent's hand detached from mine and he was the one whining. Seth punched him dead in his face and I swear I heard something crack. Seth helped me up, watching my arm. 

"Damn man, you broke my nose." Seth was breathing hard trying to calm down, but I was still angry so I walked over to Laurent and licked him in the ribs. After each word I kicked him harder and harder. 

I *KICK* 

HATE! *KICK* 

YOU! *KICK* 

I *KICK* 

HOPE *KICK* 

YOU *KICK* 

BURN *KICK* 

IN *KICK* 

HELL *KICK* 

People had started to come outside, but I didn't care. Seth pulled me away from him, but I wouldn't stop so he had to pick me up. I wasn't calming down, I was just getting angrier. Laurent's parents started cursing me out and screaming, but my parents were in their throats a second later.  
Seth took me all the way outside and up the block and I was still yelling swears and a whole bunch of other stuff. All of a sudden I felt Seth's lips forcefully land against mine. I tried to fight it but I gave in and kissed him back just as hard. He picked me up and I felt my back roughly hit what I thought was a fence. Seth kissed me harder, and I swear I let out a moan of pleasure. His lips moved down to my neck leaving a hot trail of kisses.

"Seth. . ." I was breathing hard, this had to be the most serious sensual moment we've ever gotten into; I mean I couldn't even talk straight. 

"Hmm." 

"Someone is coming." He growled lightly and pulled away looking at me harder than he ever had; like he wanted me right now. 

"Cristy. . . ." He had moved forward so my back was pressed against the fence again and his hands were hovering over me. I was still breathing hard. 

"Hmm…" Seth and I had never even talked about sex yet, he always stopped before it got too far, but right now I don't know what he was going to do. 

"Seth we can't do this right now." I didn't want to be strict with him because I knew that I honestly didn't know if I would've stopped, but we didn't and people were going to start looking for us any minute. 

"Cristy then you have to go away because….my bdy needs to calm down." He was moaning, and I felt horrible. 

"Okay I'll go back to Emon's house okay? You stay here." He nodded and I started speed walking back to the house. When I got to the house my parents were in the front and they looked frightened. 

"Cristy! Oh my god what happened back there." 

"Yeah what the hell was that, and where is Seth?" 

"Guys I'm going to need you to calm down. Please?" My mom took a few deep breaths and my dad kept his strict face on. 

"Seth and I were sitting outside when Laurent came up, grabbed my arm and forcefully- and forcefully kissed me. Seth got up and punched him in his face. He's up the block right now trying to cool off." 

"Cristy, why were you kicking him? I mean I know he hurt you but like-" My mom was struggling with her words while my dad just listened. I sighed; this was the part that I never told them. 

"When Laurent and I were, I don't know doing whatever you want to call that we would sometimes go to parties. A lot of these parties had alcohol and stuff, so when Laurent got drunk he would," I looked down, "he would hit me. That's why I kicked him, I was getting him back, I was angry." 

I didn't look up at my parents; I was scared about what they would say, or how they would react, but they just pulled me into a hug and I cried into them. 

"Why didn't you tell us Cristy?" My dad's voice was cracking; he was crying too. 

"I don't know, I guess I was scared. I'm sorry." 

"Don't be sorry sweetie." After about five minutes of just holding each other and crying, my dad said that we should go. We drove up the block and saw Seth sitting there, his back to the fence. I was going to get out of the car to get him, but my dad said that he wanted to talk to Seth first. I watched my dad sit down next to Seth and pat him on his back and start talking. It was a good thirty minutes before they came back on the car. 

Like before, my parents talked amongst themselves in the front while Seth and I sat in the back. I was scared to say anything to him because I didn't know if he was. . . back to normal. So I waited for him to speak up. 

"Cristy, I'm okay now." I looked over at him. 

"Are you sure?" He nodded. 

"Umm. . .would it be a bad idea if we like, hung out for a little while?" He looked at me in the eyes then looked back down. 

"You know I love being with you, but honestly, I don't know how much self control I have left. You've been testing me all day and I'm at the point of no control what so ever. We haven't even talked about, ya' know, having sex yet, but when we were at the fence I was, I was so ready. I couldn't tell if you were, but I didn't matter; we both need to be ready, not just me." He whispered low enough so I could hear but my parents couldn't. 

"I'm sorry." 

"You have nothing to be sorry about. I just have to learn a little bit more self control." I felt bad, I mean I know I couldn't control the way he reacted, but, I don't know, I felt guilty. 

"Are you going to be okay?" He nodded and not long after we pulled up to Seth's hotel. 

"Mr. and Mrs. Dylon, would it be alright if I got Cristy an ice pack for her arm? She hurt it back at Emon's house. 

"Sure, we'll wait down here." 

"Come on Cristy." I was surprised that he even remembered that my arm was bothering me; just another reason to love Seth. I got out of the car and followed him through the lobby and to the elevator. His room was on the very top floor of the Marriot. 

"Geez Seth, this is nice." I looked around astonished; the place was huge, he laughed lightly.

"Courtesy of Edward." 

"Nessie's dad?" 

"Yep." 

"You guys must be really good friends." He laughed again and nodded. 

"Okay let's get you some ice for that arm." I sat on the table as he went into the kitchen and pulled an ice pack from the freezer. 

"Where's Jessi, I mean Leah?" 

"Oh wow, I completely forgot that she was here with me. Hold on." He called Leah a few times and went into the various doors to see if she was there. 

"Hmm, I guess she went out or something." He walked back over to me and gently put the thin ice pack around by arm. He grabbed some bandage cloth and wrapped it around to keep it in place. He looked at me in the eyes but forced himself to look away; I guess it was too much for him. 

"Seth?" 

"Yeah." 

"Thank you." He looked at me and smiled as he stood up and walked closer to me. 

"You don't have to thank me but your welcome." He kissed me lightly on my forehead and then gently took my hand. He helped me off the table and walked with me to the elevator, down to the lobby and finally to the car. He said thanks to my parent for letting him chill with them all day and of course my mom said no problem. I waved goodbye to him right before my dad drove off.

**Chapter Nineteen**

**Seth's POV**

As soon as I waved goodbye to Cristy, I missed her and as she the car turned around the corner it just got worse. I had literally spent the whole day with her and it was great, even the bad parts weren't that bad when she was there. I should have found a way to control myself; she could be with me right now. I sighed as I went back upstairs to the huge and empty hotel room and sat on the couch but I didn't even feel tired. I depended on that a lot of the times to help time fly by before I could see Cristy again, but it didn't seem like that would be working tonight. I turned the television on but nothing interested me, I mean even sports were boring me right now; this was sick. I got up feeling frustrated and jumped into the shower thinking that the heat from the water would help put me to sleep. After about a forty-five minute shower with immense heat nothing; still wide awake. I looked up at the clock it said 10:45pm, where was Leah? No wait, I didn't really feel like dealing with her, she was probably still mad at me from this morning; she can hold a grudge for weeks.

Another 20 minutes. . . . . . . 11:05pm

Another 30 minutes. . . . . . 11:35pm

Another 40 minutes. . . . . . 12:15pm

Okay, this was ridiculous. I got up out of my bed, grabbed my cell phone from the kitchen counter, and dialed Cristy's number. . . .I had kind if memorized it. . . . .

I was actually surprised when she answered.

"Hello?" The sound of her voice made me shiver.

"Cristy, its Seth."

"Seth, are you still awake?" She sounded surprised.

"Yeah, I can't sleep."

"You can't? Well, neither can I, it's so weird, I thought I would have passed out as soon as I got in the bed, but I didn't."

"I know, same thing with me." After I responded she sighed.

"I guess I got used to staying up with you during the week." I laughed lightly.

"You saying that ya' miss me?" I used a playful voice, and she laughed too.

"MmmHmmm."

"Well, I miss you too. I want to come see you."

"There is no way for you to get into the hotel, they have a curfew for the people staying here. Everyone had to be in by 12:20, plus my dad has his rules."

"Cristy there's always a way."

"What? Are you going to climb up the side of the building?" She laughed, but that was a pretty good idea.

"Seth?"

"I'll be there in 10 minutes."

"Seth wait, you're not going to really climb up the side of the hotel right?"

"No, just get your emergency fire ladder and hang it out our window; I'll climb it up to your room."

"Wait, where would I find the ladder?"

"Hhmmmm. Check under your bed, or in like a service closet in the room, they have to have it."

"Seth, this is crazy; it's really late." At this point I was doing some extreme smiling.

"I love you Cristy, so you in ten."

"Seth wa-" I hung up, no matter what her beautiful voice said I was coming to see her.

I put my cell phone in my pocket and left a note for Leah telling her that I would be back in a few hours and not to freak out; Just because she found me annoying, she still loved me and I didn't want her to worry.

I left my room and took the elevator down to the lobby and out the hotel. My eyes scanned over the area quickly looking for any people before I started jogging to Cristy's hotel.

I got to the hotel in ten minutes, like I said, and called Cristy. I needed to know what window she was at.

"Hey Seth , I really don't th-"

"Cristy I'm outside."

"Are you serious?" I laughed lightly at the sound of her voice; she was obviously shocked.

"Yeah, look out the window."

"Seth, I don't see you."

"Well that's because I'm in the front, but what do you see?" Cristy described the different things that she saw from her room and I found her in no time.

"Oh my gosh; Seth I can see you, look up." I looked up and there was Cristy, looking like a goddess as the light from the back of her room highlighted all her features. I caught my breath just from the sightt of her and uncontrollably a smiled took over my face.

"I can't believe your actually here. Hold on, I have to find the fire latter."

"Okay." I hung up and looked around for any people before I quicly climbed up the side of the hotel, she was only on the fifth floor so t wasn't that bad. I jumped in through the window and at the same time Cristy walked in. She threw her hand over her mouth suppressing a scream. I laughed at her expressions.

"Seth, how did you do that, I'm on the fifth floor."

"Cristy, I told you, I have powers." She continued to look at me shocked and I continued to laugh. After a few more seconds I pulled her into a light hug and rubbed her back.

"You really have to show me how you did that Seth, I mean that was five floors." Her cooler skin up against my hot ski n felt so nice and I didn't want to let go, but I knew I had to. She still looked shocked as I slowly pulled away.

"I promise I will, but right now we need to go put that fore latter back."

"Okay, you stay here I'll be right back." When she got back into the room she gently closed the door.

"I'm surprised that this actually worked." I looked at her flawless face as she spoke; it was suddenly hard to concentrate.

"Damn, you're so beautiful." Cristy smiled and her cheeks blushed intensely; she was about to put her head down but I caught it lifting her face back up. I rubbed my hand over the side of her face and stared at her completely amazed. How had God created such an astonishing women specially for me?

"Cristy."

"Yes." She sounded out of breath and I could hear her heart rate increasing.

"Don't disappear." Her smile faded into a serious expression.

"I won't, but only if you promise not to either."

"I could never do that." She smiled lightly again as she leaned into kiss me, but I was already there. Like always, every kiss was different but better. We took it slow scared that the other would fade away and she placed one of her hands on my chest and the other around my neck. My hands had made their way around her waist, resting on her curves. She held me tighter and that's when I knew I had to find it in me to stop.

"Cristy." She didn't answer just continued to kiss me.

"Cristy." She just moved back and kissed me harder. Come on Seth, on three you have to pull away.

1…2…3… Pull. I gently separated my lips from Cristy's and she moaned lightly.

"I'm sorry, I. . .I-" She was breathing hard as she looked down and apologized.

"You don't have to apologize."

"Yes I do. You already told me today that you were having trouble. . . .controlling yourself and I'm not helping." Cristy pulled away from me and sat down crossed leg in the middle of her bed frustrated. I didn't want her to be mad at herself at all, but definitely not for something like this; something that I could barely control myself. I sat at the edge of her bed hoping that she would realize that it didn't matter but she didn't.

"Cristy, don't beat yourself up; it's not that big a deal." It seemed like she was thinking so I waited for her response

"My dad always tells me that all boys are after one thing. You're different Seth, and my dad believes that too, but he says that you're still a boy. He also says that it physically hurts when you're ready and it doesn't happen. I don't want to be the cause of that pain." She had been looking down, but now she looked up waiting for my response but I wasn't sure as to what I should say.

"Seth, I don't know when I'll be ready, and until then, I don't want you to be in pain every time we get into it." I sighed and moved closer to her on the bed.

"Cristy I can wait forever and a day until you're comfortable, and yeah it's a little uncomfortable, but I'd rather feel like that and have you as mine, then to feel fine and not have you at all." She smiled lightly again and rested her forehead on my shoulder.

"I love ya' Seth." She was mumbling into my shoulder but I could hear her clearly. I rubbed her back reassuringly and moved a little closer. After about fifteen minutes of just holding Cristy I could feel her begin to sweat, maybe my skin was too hot.

"Cristy do you want me to turn the air conditioner up?"

"Yeah, do you mind." I got up, gently leaning Cristy off of me so I could help Cristy cool down. I turned around and she was looking at me.

"Aren't you hot in that robe?" I asked just noticing what she was wearing.

"A little."

"Then why don't you take off that robe?"

"Because." I laughed.

"Because what?"

"Because when you said that you'd be here in ten minutes I didn't actually believe you so I never got a chance to change into something. . . .less revealing, so I threw the robe on when you said you were outside.

"Cristy don't worry about me; if you're hot then take the robe off." She looked at me and hesitated before she took it off.

She was wearing those softee shorts that girls wear with a pencil strap tank top. My mouth hung open a little and I saw Cristy grab her robe to but it back on. I grabbed it, threw it on the floor and pulled Cristy on top of me. She screamed, obviously surprised and started laughing.

"Did you really think I was going to let you put that robe back on?" She just laughed some more and I kissed her nose. She put her elbows on my chest before rolling off me and sitting up against the headboard; I looked over at her.

"Cristy?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you. . . do you still want to tell me about Laurent?"

"Do you still want to know?" I nodded my head and Cristy told me everything. She told me about the stupid football tradition and how he asked her out. She told me how he made her feel and that she thought she was in love and then she told me about the cake and the video announcement. She told me everything.

While listening I expected her to cry or to cry, but she didn't, she just kept going. When Cristy finished she looked at me, straight in the eyes waiting for my response and I'm sure she saw it because I was livid. Why would someone intentionally hurt another person just for the heck of it?

"Seth, I need you to clam down okay?" Cristy grabbed my hands and met my eyes.

"Seth, please, relax." I didn't think there was anything worse then physically hitting a girl but Laurent had taken it to a new level he had mentally hurt her. Those burses were terrible but they would heal. Pure embarrassment like that ruins your self-esteem and crushes you.

"Cristy…" I could barely talk the anger was so bad.

"Seth, I know that you're angry but that's not going to fix anything." I had to calm down; I didn't want to shift; that would ruin everything. I tried to breath and I could suddenly feel Cristy's hand on my back. Her other hand was gently caressing my cheek before she forced it in between my fingers; I was starting to relax. Cristy rested her head on my shoulder and her cool temperature helped as well. It was silent for a good ten minutes before I was okay.

"Seth, are you okay?" Her sweet eyes looked up at me.

"Yeah I'll be fine I'm just- I can't believe the cruelty of some people." She kissed my nose.

"I know, but that's all in the past and I just try not to think about it now. Plus we really kicked his ass today!" She laughed lightly and I drew her into a hug.

"Cristy I only punched him once; you were the one kicking him a hundred times."

"Yeah but you broke his nose."

"And I wish I would've broke more than just his nose. I should have broken his leg and taken him off the football team; that would've got him physically and mentally."

"What do you mean my mentally."

"Like….besides the physical pain from the leg he would also mentally hurt. For instance, every time he turned on the T.V. to sports he would see all of the athletes playing and running and tat would crush him." Cristy looked at me, thinking about it.

"Geez Seth, that's really deep."

"Well, I mean, Cristy he hurt you mentally too." She looked at me completely caught off guard.

"Cristy, even though the bruises he gave you are all healed now, I know you hurt when you think about the other things he did; I could see it in your face when you were telling me the story; I can see it in your eyes now." She looked down and started to play with her fingers; she was feeling uncomfortable. I gently lifted her face back up.

"It's okay though Cristy because you've got me now and you will _never_ have to worry about that happening again. Do you understand me?"

"Yes." Her voice was low but I knew she understood. Right then I leaned into kiss her lips slowly and tenderly letting her know that I loved her but I had to pull away quickly before I lost control.

For the next hour and a half Cristy and I just talked about anything. She talked about how school was doing and how much she hated science tutoring after school; that was he only subject she was having trouble in. I talked about school too and I told her about the Fork's debate team coming to my school. When I mentioned Anne she stiffened then relaxed quickly. I asked her why she didn't like Anne and at first she said that she had no problem with Anne but after about a minute or tickling her she told me everything. Since I didn't like Anne to begin with, this just completely made me hate her. She calls the girl, that I'm off the charts in love with, fat along with another string of insults, then has the nerve to act all nice and fake when I come around and on top of that she expects me to call her? Yeah right.

We continued talking after that too, but it was more about the Cullen's and Nessie. Cristy couldn't get over how rich they were or how close I was with Edward. Of course I couldn't tell her the truth about how I had helped Edward save Bella from Victoria that day. . . . so I said that he was like a father to me ever since my dad died, which was still the truth. Cristy started dozing off a little while after that and I laid her under the blanket; it was still kind of chilly in her room.

"Goodnight Cristy."

"Goodnight Seth." She whispered before she was out cold. I kissed her on the cheek and turned the light off before walking over to the window and jumping out. I made my way back in to the front of the hotel and stared walking back to the Marriot. About halfway there I saw Leah in her car driving furiously. When she saw me she pulled over and got out as she slammed the door.

"Where the hell have you been?" I hated when people yelled at me, but I did my best to answer respectively.

"Leah I was with Cristy."

"You should have called me how the hell am I supposed to know where you are?"

"Leah I left a note back at the hotel."

"That doesn't mean anything Seth; it's called a cell phone. C-E-L-L P-H-O-N-E." I sighed feeling frustrated.

"Damn Leah! I'm sorry okay, next time I will call. Now can we just go back to the hotel, I'm tired." She glared at me as she walked back into the driver's seat; I went into the passenger side.

"I asked the person at the front desk to hold the door open for me so I could find you."

"How did you do that?" It was like 3:30 am; anyone who was willing to do that, especially for Leah, was stupid.

"Well Seth no matter how much this might shock you but I was worried about you and I guess he felt bad for me."

"Yeah yeah."

Two minutes later we were at the hotel and sure enough the guy was there waiting for Leah. Leah parked and we walked to the front

"I see you found your brother."

"Yes, thank you so much for holding the door; I really appreciate it." Was she just nice to people who she didn't know?

"No problem." We walked in and he locked the doors as Leah and I went up the elevator to the top floor. I was too tired to brush my teeth or wash my face, I just took my shoes off and passed out on my bed. Leah's laugh was the last thing I heard before I was out could too.


	7. Chapters 20 21 22 23 24

**Chapter Twenty**

**Cristy's POV**

My dad woke me up around 9:30am on Monday by throwing the sheets off my body and poking me; he was having immature moments like theses a lot lately. We had a flight to catch at 1:00pm and we had to be there 3 hours before to handle all the baggage and stuff.

"Dadddddd come on." He just laughed as I whined pitifully.

"Get up Cristy." He spoke in a singing voice.

"Oh dad I have to tell you something." It's weird how the most random things can trigger your memory. His singing somehow made me remember about Seth. Last night he told me that his flight wasn't until 3:30pm and that he probably wouldn't be able to come to dinner; he'd be in a deep sleep.

"What do you have to tell me?" He was still singing.

"Seth said that his flight leaves later in the day so he will probably miss the dinner." My dad's face turned from playful to serious as he nodded. What happened?

"What's wrong?" He smiled at me.

"Nothing." I gave him a look letting him know that I wasn't stupid; obviously something was wrong. He sighed.

"Usually when I wake you up there's an hour of "dad let me sleep" and "dad stop waking me up" but today it was "Seth's not coming to dinner". My baby girl is growing up quickly; I mean you've got a boyfriend who's over his head in love with you. I mean Cristy he really does," he paused and looked at me before he continued," On top of that you're wearing make-up and bras and stuff. I'm just not ready, and I feel like you're going to slip away." My dad was sitting down and looking at his lap. I moved closer to him and swung my arms around his neck.

"Dad, I might be growing-up but I'm not going anywhere. Okay?" He nodded as he hugged me back.

"I love you daddy."

"I love you too Cristy." My dad wasn't the type of person to really show his emotions so when he cried or something he'd leave the room without looking you in the face; that's exactly what he did.

I sighed as he walked out and got up out of my bed. Going to my bag, picked out something that would be comfortable for the flight home. **A white strapless top with some khaki shorts and brown gladiators would work**. They were all comfortable and light so I wouldn't get too hot.

I jumped into the shower and cleaned my self off. The warmth of the water on my body made me tired and the only desire I had was more sleep, but of course that wouldn't be happening. I finished and got out of the shower, drying off and brushing my teeth. When I got out of the bathroom and stripped the sheets to help out the staff that cleaned up after we left. Since my room was pretty clean there wasn't that much stuff to do, just pack my bag. Waiting on my parents, I sat on the couch in the main room.

I texted Seth to tell him goodbye and that I would see him probably on Tuesday; I didn't expect him to reply, just wanted him to know he was on my mind. Within the next ten minutes we were all ready and in the car driving to the airport.

"Cristy did you tell Seth that we were leaving?"

"Yeah mom, I texted him back at the ho,-" I was cut off by my cell phone," oh that's him calling now."

"Hello?"

"Hey Cristy, did you leave already?" His voice had a hint of urgency in it.

"Yeah, we're on the way to the airport now, why?"

"Well, I was thinking that if you wanted, you could fly back to Fork's with me."

"Oh umm, are you sure, what about the tick-"

"Don't worry about the ticket, I got it."

"Wow, okay hold on."

"Sure."

"Mom, dad, would it be alright if I went back home with Seth?" They looked at each other and I could only image what was going through their heads, especially my dad's.

"I don't think we'll be able to get a ticket for that." My mom answered softly but my dad looked a little tense. Even though he liked Seth, Seth was still a boy and I was still his daughter.

"Seth said that he's got the ticket."

"Cristy, do you really expect me to let you stay here with him alone until you get home at like 9 tonight."

"Dad, Seth's sister is going to be there and I spent last weekend with him and Nessie." I saw my mom put her hand around my dad's and squeeze it. That wasn't a good sign. I sighed quietly as logic started to make its way into my thoughts. No matter how bad I wanted to go with Seth, it wasn't worth hurting my parents.

"Dad, if you don't want me to go, I don't have to. It's okay." I spoke in the most sincere voice I could find. I mean I must be stupid, about an hour ago he let his feelings out to me and here I was completely ignoring them.

He looked at me through the mirror with a confused expression, but I kept my eyes sincere and smiled. I was serious, I always spent time with Seth, and one day would definitely hurt, but I could take a little pain for my dad.

Suddenly the car made a U-turn and he winked at me through the mirror, I smiled.

"Thanks dad."

"I love you and I trust you to make the right decisions." I knew exactly what he meant by that, no sex, but he didn't have to worry, at least not yet.

"I know." Ecstatic, I picked up my cell phone.

"Hello, Seth?"

"Hey, I just ordered the ticket."

"How did you even hear all that?"

"I told you Cristy, I have powers." I laughed, and I could feel Seth's smile on the other side.

"Cristy, does he want me to drop you off at his hotel?"

"Seth do-"

"Yeah, call me when you're in the lobby and I'll come down." I still couldn't get over how he could hear so well, maybe he really did have powers. . . .. yeah okay Cristy. . . .

"Yeah dad."

"Okay, then we'll be there in five minutes Cristy."

"Seth I'll-"

"Yep, five minutes." I laughed lightly, still astonished, and said bye before hanging up.

Overly excited I watched the clock on my cell phone and every minute felt like forever. It actually took seven minutes before I could see Seth's hotel; I texted him that I was outside. My dad parked the car in front of the building and turned around to look at me.

"Cristy, please think before you act, please." I looked at him smiling lightly as he basically begged me to do what he said.

"Dad, I will, I always do, so don't worry, you can always trust me." He nodded his head and turned back around.

"Okay sweetie, I'll see you later tonight. I love you."

"I love you too mom."

"Oh and tell Seth I said hi" I nodded and got out of the car. I saw Seth standing in the lobby making his way out to the car. He smiled at me.

"Hey Cristy."

"He-"

"Seth." My dad called Seth over to his window with a straight look on his face.

"Yes sir."

"You take care of my daughter. If you hurt her I swear to you tou'll never see her again. Do you understand?" Seth's face was just as serious as my dad's.

"Yes sir, completely."

"Good. So I guess I'll see you guys later tonight." We nodded as my mom said goodbye again. I kissed my dad's cheek and he whispered something into my ear.

"Think before you act." I kissed him on the cheek again and then he drove away.

"My dad over reacts so don't let him scare." He looked at me and pulled me into a hug.

"Too late." I laughed and Seth yawned.

"Seth, if you're tired you can go back and sleep."

"Cristy I'm fine" He yawned as he spoke.

"Come on you can at least take a nap."

"Nah."

"Seth, if you don't take a nap then I'm . . . . . I don't know just take a nap I know you're tired, you've probably only had like six hours of sleep." He laughed and kissed my forehead as we entered the elevator.

"Okay, I'll take a nap but you have to wake me up so we can do something before we catch the flight."

"I will I promise. Anything else you need me to do?"

"Can you lay down with me?" He was so adorable; I would do anything for him.

"Of course." We entered the door and went into his room; Leah was in the opposite bed sleep. Seth and I took our shoes off and he jumped into the bed. I laid down right beside him and was immediately pulled into his embrace. I laughed lightly trying not to wake up Leah; Seth said that's the worst thing you could do to her. He kissed my cheek and whispered I love you in my ear. Our closeness sent shivers through out my body and made my heart beat faster. I wanted to turn around and face him but I didn't. He needed help with . . . controlling himself and so did I. I felt his hands, which we around my waist, start to draw little patterns on my t-shirt. The shivers got worse, but I stopped myself from turning around to face him. A few seconds later though, Seth was sleep and the intense shivers dulled down significantly.

A few minutes after he fell asleep I wiggled my way out of his arms and sat up, my back against the head board. Seth's head found its way to my lap quickly and I put my hand on the top of it, rubbing his hair gently.

I let my mind wander as Seth slept. I couldn't help but wonder about his secret, the secret that he said could put me in danger. Seth looked too innocent to be in any gang or anything like that. I had no clue what it could be. Maybe it has to do with his parents, or Leah. Then he always said that he had powers, what if he wasn't kidding, what if he was serious, but he knew I wouldn't believe it. No, that sounds stupid; he doesn't have any supernatural powers. I sighed, what was Seth involved in? What if he never really didn't have any "family" things to do like he said? Every now and then he would say something about how he had a "family event", maybe he was lying about that. But then what was he doing in the mean time. Also what was up with Neisse's family? They were all paler then most people, and they all looked like they were like a year or two apart. Nessie grandfather, Carsile looked like he could be her father. Oh and I've never seen any of them eat. I don't know, but there was definitely something going on between Seth, Jacob and the Cullen's, I just wanted to know what it was.

I looked back down at Seth again and he was smiling in his sleep. He was so beautiful; no wonder Anne hated me so much. With out a doubt Seth was the hottest guy that she'd ever seen and the fact that I, of all people, was his girlfriend really pissed her off. I laughed at her internally.

I heard a noise next to me and looked over to see Leah; she was starting to wake up. It was about 11:30am. I knew this would be awkward and I hated awkward because it made everything weird and uncomfortable. I decided that I wouldn't look at her and pretend to be playing with my cell phone, which would have worked if my phone wasn't in my bag which was on the coffee table. *Sigh* Okay plan B, look down and play with my nails, not as efficient, but it was better than nothing. I started playing with my fingers as Leah sat up. From the corner of my head I could see her shake her head and look around. When her head turned my way I put all my attention on my fingers.

"Cristy?" As cluelessly as I could I looked up at her and smiled.

"Hey Leah."

"What are you doing here?" I was still looking at her.

"I mean not trying to be rude or anything but like-" I laughed.

"I understand, it would be weird if I saw you randomly in my hotel room too. But Seth wanted me to take the flight back home with him, so I said okay."

"Oh okay, that's cool." I could feel an awkward silence forming and I killed it right away.

"Yeah, so Seth told me about the engagement." Leah suddenly started smiling insanely; we looked at each other and laughed.

"Yeah, it was really nice; he did it on the beach back in La Push."

"Wow, that must have been romantic."

"It was, especially since I love the beach."

"So when is the wedding planned for?"

"Umm, we haven't actually decided yet, but I would like it to be at the end of the summer, like August."

"Why August?"

"Well, that's the month my parents got married."

"Oh I see." She nodded.

"Well, I'm going to hop in the shower."

"Okay." Leah got up and walked into the bathroom. I continued to play with Seth's hair and about fifteen minutes later he woke up on his own. He yawned as his eyes slowly opened and I smiled down at him, still rubbing his head. When his eyes were fully opened he stared at the stomach part of my t-shirt confused. He was funny when he woke up, it's like he had no idea where he was. I laughed lightly and Seth turned his head up to me. He looked like a little boy; he must have been a cute kid.

"Hey sleepy-head." He yawned again before he seemed to really know where he was.

"Cristy?"

"Hmm?" He started smiling and slowly started to sit up. When his back was against the headboard like mine, he placed his head on my shoulder so his eyes were facing straight ahead.

"I love this."

"Love what Seth?"

"Waking up to you." I looked down at him with a hint of amazement showing on my face. He just kept coming up with more and more comments that made my love for him grow. He loved waking up to me; I mean sometimes I didn't even love waking up to me.

I turned my body toward Seth's and he lifted his head off of my shoulder. As soon as his eyes met mine I placed my lips on Seth's. He sat up more and placed his hands around my waist as he swung in front of me. My back gently pressed back against the headboard as I wrapped my arms around Seth's neck. He kissed me more fully.

Suddenly I heard Leah's voice.

"Woah Whoa!." I urgently pulled away and banged my head into the headboard closing my eyes in the process. I could hear Leah laughing.

"Ow!" Seth growled as my head started to throb.

"Damn Leah! What's wrong with you? I know you could hear us!"

"I'm sorry Cristy I didn't know. . . Are you okay?" I nodded and rubbed the back of my head.

"Leah's she's not okay!"

"Gezz Seth relax you're over exaggerating." I felt Seth's arms move under my legs and around my neck as he picked me up. My eyes were still closed but I could tell that we were entering the living room area. He laid me down on the couch gently and I began to open my eyes. He was back in a second with an ice pack. Seth placed the ice pack on the back of my head as he helped me sit up.

"Cristy are you okay." His eyes pierced into mine and I was already starting to feel better.

"Yeah Seth, I'll be fine."

"Are you sure, because they say that if you hit your head you can get a concussion and we can take you to the hospital to ma-" I placed my hand gently over his mouth; he was rambling.

"Seth. I'm fine no need to over react. I'll be okay."

"I am over reacting aren't I?"

"Yeah, just a little bit, but I'd rather you over react then not react at all." He smiled at me and got up from the couch.

"I'll get you an aspirin." I nodded. I took the two aspirins with some water and took the ice pack off my head. It took Seth about another ten minutes to believe that I was okay and to convince him that the aspirins had started working.

"Okay Cristy so what do you want to do before we have to catch the plane?"

"Seth don't we have to leave now?"

"No, I've got connections." I laughed.

"What type of connections do you have Seth?"

"Well Edward has the connections. . . but basically we don't have to be at the airport until 3pm so we have a few hours."

"Wow, that's cool. So what do you want to do?"

"I asked you first." I smiled at him as I thought of something that could occupy our time. . . . . . . We could see a movie. . . .nah, too risky for Seth's control. . . . . .Mall. . . . .too much money. Oh!

"Seth, have you ever gone roller skating before?"

"When I was in like the 6th grade."

"Would you mind going again today?"

"No, come on lets go."

Just like I remembered it, the skate ring was packed. Even in the middle of the day on a Monday it was crowded. Seth and I walked in and I told him I would pay for the skate rentals and the tickets but he insisted.

"Cristy let me pay."

"No, you bought my plane ticket, I'll pay."

"Cris, if I didn't have any money to pay for this I wouldn't have offered." I looked at him but he winked at me and I gave in.

"Fine, but I'm paying for lunch." He smiled at me but didn't agree.

"Seeeeeth." I whined his name playfully as he went up to buy the ticket.

"Can I have two tickets with the skate rentals please?" He was very polite as he spoke to the girl on the other side.

"Sure, what size skate?" The girl hadn't looked up at us yet but when she did she saw Seth's face and her mouth dropped open a little bit.

"Umm, size 13 and-"

"Cristy, what size shoe are you?"

"Oh umm 8."

She gave us our skates and we put them on. When we got on the actual floor Seth fell and I laughed as I helped him up.

"Okay Seth, let's try again." When he was up I showed him what he was supposed to do and how to push off, then he tried it.

"Push off like this right?" I nodded and Seth pushed off and fell.

"Okay Seth umm, hold my hand and we'll try it again." He nodded and we tried a few more times. Within the next twenty minutes he had fallen fifteen more times, but was skating.

"Do you think you have it now Seth?"

"Yeah Yeah! Watch me." He sounded like a five year old who just learned how to ride his bike. I watched him as he skated basically perfectly around the oval perimeter of the skating ring. When he was coming back around he grabbed my hand and pulled me to his side.

"Gezz Seth it took me about a week just to get enough balance to move around and you learned it in about thirty minutes." He smiled.

"Well, thanks for teaching me how."

"No problem."

"So what do I learn now?"

"Umm you can learn how to skate backwards?"

"Like this?" Seth spun around and started going backwards like it was nothing and now, even worse then before, all the girls were staring at him. I remember when I was first learning there was this one guy named Ethan that could skate backwards and I always had a small crush on him, and Seth was now Ethan for every girl in this skating ring. And like always there was that one girl who wasn't intimidated enough by his perfection to actually go up and talk to him; the one who had enough power and beauty to decrease every girls self esteem when she walked into the room.

The lights turned off and the disco balls turned on. That's when "she" appeared in her short shorts and low cut top that exposed her well developed chest; her long blond hair that she wore in an elegant pony tail. Seth had his hands placed on the sides of my stomach as we skated and he spun around going backwards. She "accidentally" placed herself right behind Seth and he accidentally slammed right into her, falling on top of her on the floor. Seth was shocked and quickly jumped off as he held his hand out to help her up the floor.

"I'm so sorry I smashed into you like that."

"Yeah, I was suppose to look for him, I really didn't see you, you just like appeared." At first I was sorry too, I knew that had to hurt, but when she started flirting with Seth right in front of me, I wished that he had "accidently" slammed her into the wall.

"Is there anything I can do? Do you need an ice pack or something?" Seth was just such a kind person he couldn't see her fakeness.

"Umm yeah an ice pack would be good."

"Okay." Seth looked at me and smiled.

"Cristy I'll be right back, I'm just going to take her to get an ice pack."

"Yeah, I'll be skating." Okay he smiled at me and helped her take off the skates. She swung her arm around his shoulder and limped off the floor. I lightly clenched my fists as I watched them walk away then started skating.

I went around in circles a few times and fell when I lost concentration. I hadn't actually fallen in a long time and with the fall came that old pain in my knees from when I was first learning. I got up with the help of a complete stranger.

"Hi." I looked up to see this guy with long hair pulled into a ponytail, he most definitely surfed.

"Hey, thanks for helping me up."

"No problem, I'm Nick."

"I'm Cristy."

"Nice to meet you Cristy, are you sure that you're okay?"

"Yeah, thank you, but I've got to go." I started to walk away but he grabbed my hand gently and pulled me back into him.

"Oh come on where are you going? Let me buy you some nachos." I laughed as he smiled at me. I couldn't lie, he was cute, but I didn't need him, I needed Seth. Where did he go?

"Nachos?"

"Yeah, everyone loves nachos."

"I would but I'm looking for someone."

"Who could you possibly be looking for that's more important than nachos?" I laughed lightly.

"My boyfriend."

"Oh I see, so your boyfriend is more important than nachos." 

"Yeah, he is."

"Okay fine, but next time I see you I'm buying you some nachos."

"Well not unless you see my again all the way in Washington DC. I'm just here in Florida visiting." I would never see this kid again in my life. He laughed.

Alright then Cristy; I'll see you around." I skated away as he spoke and searched the whole skating ring for Seth. When I didn't find him or the girl I begin to panic. Where could he be? I mean he was only going to get her an ice pack. I looked down at my cell phone, it had been about thirty minutes since Seth left with her. I called him twice, but there was no answer.

I took off my skates and walked over to one of the sitting areas on the sides of the actual skating ring. Another song came on, but I wasn't paying attention to it, all that consumed my mind was Seth. I could just picture them doing . . . stuff. It's not like Seth got lost, he would have just called me right? The more I thought the closer the tears came until one brimmed over my eye. After that they just kept flowing. I moved to a table more in the back and away from all the lights so I wouldn't draw attention. I tried to tell myself that Seth really did love me and that maybe he was in the bathroom, but I just couldn't make myself believe it. I never really accepted that he actually loved me and I never comprehended it when he said he would never leave me either; I just let myself believe it. My head fell to the table and tried to fight the inevitable, the inevitable that I had to believe, but didn't want to, that Seth might not come back to me. Then like an angle coming from heaven, I felt an arm touch my arm and Seth say my name. I immediately turned around and let out a sigh of relief as I quickly wiped my tears away.

"Cristy, baby what's wrong?"

"Oh nothing, I'm fine." I knew he wouldn't believe me, but I couldn't help but try to reassure him. He sat down next to me and rubbed my shoulder.

"Then why are you crying?"

"I'm not." I sniffled lightly, but Seth could hear everything.

"Did that boy say something to you?"

"What boy?"

"Ni- I mean that guy you were talking to?"

"How do you know his name was Nic-"

"Never mind, it doesn't matter. Just tell me what's wrong, I don't like to see you crying?"

"I didn't know where you were and you were gone for a long time. I called you but you didn't answer. I thought," I paused and sighed, knowing what his reaction would be," I thought you were. . ." I couldn't get the words out.

"You thought I was what." Come on Cristy just spit it out.

"I thought you went with that girl and like left me here." The whole time I had been looking down, I didn't have the nerve to look up at him.

"Cristy" I didn't respond.

"Cristy, please look at me." He tilted my head up to face him, but my eyes wouldn't meet his. I felt him place his hand on my chin and lift my head up more and he made his eyes lock with mine.

"Christine Taylor Dylon, I am and will always be unnaturally in love with you, not matter what you do or say or think; I can't help myself. It might take forever to get you to believe me, but until then I will just remind you every single minute of each day of how much I love you." His voice was filled with both a serious and loving tone. My heart and my head were both in a crazy and confused state right now and I didn't know if I was crying because I was sad or overjoyed.

"Do you understand?" I nodded and Seth placed his big warm hands on my eyes as he tried to wipe the tears away. He pulled me into a hug soon after and, even at a time like this, those shivers started to race their way through my body.

"I love you Seth." I whispered still in his embrace. He hugged me a little harder before he pulled away.

"Are you ready to go?"

"MmmHmm." Seth took my hand and helped me get up. We walked to the lady from earlier and gave her back the skate rentals for our shoes and left.

I grabbed my bag and my sweater out of the car and said goodbye to Leah; it was 3:00pm and she had just dropped Seth and me at the airport. We walked in and Seth just said Edward Cullen to a few people and literally like three minutes later we were on the plane. We didn't have to go through baggage or anything; Seth just held his own bag. As we walked down the aisles between all the people, I was expecting to stop in coach, but we went through different curtains and the last one had a door that said "First Class".

"Seth."

"Hmm?" He had a smart smirk on his face; I guess he figured what I was going to say.

"Are you serious, first class?"

"Yeah, it'll be fun come on." When the flight attendant opened the door I was shocked. It looked like a huge room, with basically couches as seats that reclined. I saw an older couple relaxing with a bottle of wine placed on a small "pop out" table like thingy with their seats back.

"First time on first class?" The flight attendant asked me and I nodded.

"Yeah, it really is a lot, but it's worth it." I smiled at him. He was young, looked maybe about the same age as Seth, which mean that he was about 23. He showed Seth and I our seats.

"If you guys need anything just press the button on the side of your chair okay?"

"Yeah, thank-you."

"No problem." He left and I looked over to Seth. He was doing something with his hands.

"Seth this is amazing, I really appreciate it." Before he could even respond, I moved closer and placed my lips on his. I couldn't tell if he was shocked or not because he got into it right away. I traced his lower lip for entry and immediately he opened and our tongues touched with a hint of urgency. For the first time, I heard Seth moan quietly and my body reacted accordingly. I could feel myself start to shake a little and I put myself on top of Seth's lap; completely forgetting where I was; I had lost it. He wrapped his hands around my waist and I placed my hands under his shirt, slowly rubbing his perfectly abs muscles. Seth then jerked and moved his lips down to my neck. The warmth of his limps made me moan softly and I moved my hands to Seth's back, pulling him closer to me. Then suddenly Seth pulled away. I moved my hands from inside his shirt to the front of his chest and he looked at me shocked as he breathed in hard. I blushed insanely and looked down smiling.

"Cristy, where the hell did that come from?"

"I don't know it just came, I'm sorry."

"No, no you didn't have to be sorry, it was just really unexpected." I smiled up at him.

"Well, I think I'll be…ready sooner then expected." He laughed and rubbed my arms tenderly.

"I'm not rushing you am I?"

"No, you're not. Well I mean, if it wasn't for you then I wouldn't feel. . . .like this, but you're not rushing me." A few seconds later I felt someone tap me on my shoulder and I turned around. It was the same flight attendant as before.

"Umm. . . some of the passengers don't really feel comfortable with-" I knew what he was getting at right away and the blush that was already there just got worse.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I really am." I climbed off of Seth and sat back down in my seat, "it won't happen again." The guy smiled and nodded, but Seth was looking at me with a sad and shocked expression. I lightly punched him in the arm. He laughed at me lightly and winked. Geez, was anyone going to give my cheeks a minute to stop burning?

Once my body had finally calmed down sleep begin to settle in. I rested my head on the side of Seth's arm and in no more than five minutes, my head was on his lap with a pillow and a blanket was covering my body; I was gone.

**Chapter Twenty-One**

**Seth's POV**

I looked down at Cristy as she moved her head from my shoulder to my lap. She stretched out a little bit and the flight attendant brought her a blanket and a pillow; I thanked him. Cristy started moving; trying to get comfortable and I noticed her necklace. It was another werewolf one, like before, but the wolf charm was darker.

"Cristy."

"Hmm?"

"I like your necklace." Right after those words her eyes closed and she was sleep. I gently moved the random strands of hair from Cristy's face as I let the wave of guilt that I'd been holding in wash over me. Cristy would have noticed my stress and I didn't want to worry her; I had already caused enough of her pain, especially at the skating ring, when I left her for too long. I swear to God I was trying my best to get away from Blair, the girl that I had fallen on. At first I just stayed to talk to her and keep her company with the ice pack, I felt bad, and talking seemed to help her. But when I got up to leave that's when she started to come on to me. I should have suspected it when she brought me to that room to get the ice pack, but I didn't. I told her that I had to get back to Cristy, and she told me to look out the window. It over looked the people in the skating ring, and I would be able to get an idea of where Cristy was. I guess that was when Blair locked the door, but I didn't notice, I was too distracted by Cristy's conversation with that Nick guy. I was the wolf boy with the super hearing; I could hear better then most of the guys in the pack, so listening in on Cristy conversation was effort less and every word was perfectly clear. I started to feel jealous and angry and rushed to the door to open it, but, like I said, she had locked it. I remember her smiling at me and putting her hands on my shoulder as she whispered in my ear, "kiss me and you'll get the key". My body was screaming at me, to just rip the door off the hinges, but my brain knew that wasn't an option. There would haven been too many questions, and it could have snowballed into something big. I thought that the best idea was to use a very serous and pissed off voice, so I did, but it didn't work. Blair thought it made me sexier, which just made me angrier. When I ripped my body from her hands she started laughing; she thought we were playing some sick game. I had pushed her off me sternly, but not to hard; I did want to hurt her, but that wasn't an option either. After a good twenty minutes of this, I still wasn't ready to crack. But when I caught a glimpse of Cristy sitting by herself at a table with her head down, my heart just stopped. That's when I quickly kissed Blair; it was revolting and nasty ; those lips didn't belong to Cristy but it got me the key.

That whole event had been replaying itself in my head ever since we left the skating ring, and it was becoming harder and harder to live with. Cristy never did anything that hurt me, even when she was talking to that Nick kid, she told him about me right away. I just thought that the least I could do was not kiss another girl. I sighed and slump my head as I looked down at Cristy. She turned her head towards my chest and wrapper her arms around my waist. It felt so nice to be in her embrace, but I knew I honestly didn't disserve it.

I have to tell her. I have to tell her about what happened with Blair. I figured that I could _at least _be honest with her since it was obvious that I couldn't do anything else right. If she woke up while we were still on the plane, then I would tell her then, but if she didn't wake up then I probably wouldn't be able to tell her until Saturday, or Sunday. All this week Jake and Sam had given me night shifts from 4pm to 10pm, so I wouldn't be able to see Cristy.

I had originally planned to ask her out on a real date for Saturday, but, I don't know if it would be such a great idea to ask after I tell her what happened. But, I really did want to ask her out on a date, I mean isn't that how most people do it? Meet, go on a few dates, then officially say your like boyfriend and girl friend, but I had just asked her to be my girlfriend right away, no wasting time. Not that it would have been a waste of time because with Cristy time is never wasted.

Edward told me that I should ask her out on the plane. I had called him while we were in Florida; it was his idea for Cristy get on the flight back home with me. Since Edward is like Superman when it comes to the way girls think, it would have been stupid not to listen to his advice. He said that asking her out in the first class setting would make it seem very special, as opposed to in the car, or in her bedroom. It made sense and I was still going to do it, but only after I told her the truth about Blair. My thoughts were interrupted when I heard the loud speaker say that the plane will be landing in forty-five minutes; I had simply been thinking for a good hour. Not long after, I felt Cristy start to move. Her arms slowly moved from my waist as if she was forcing them to against her will, and she stretched. I couldn't help but look at her body as she was doing all this moving; she was so beautiful. When she opened her eyes they met mine right away and a smile spread across her face.

"You're right." I looked down at her confused; I hadn't said anything.

"About what?"

"When you said that it's nice to wake up to the person you love." I smiled at her as she sat up and stretched a little more. She looked over at me but immediately started blushing when she saw that I was already looking at her.

"Cristy?" Now was the time to tell her. She lifted her head and saw my sudden serious expression. I felt her hands grab mine gently.

"Seth, what's wrong?" She probably thought I was bipolar; two seconds ago I was fine and now I'm sad.

"Cristy, about what happened at the skating ring-" She cut me off and pulled my hand into hers.

"Seth it doesn't matter. Whatever happened , happened."

"I know that but I-"

"Seth- you tell me that you love me all the time and you were right, I never believed you. But at the skating ring, when you found me, and told me you loved me again I decided to try and stop fighting it; to tell myself that you could be telling the truth. So whether you kissed her or touched her isn't important, the only thing that matters is your love for me and my love for you." I looked at her feeling a little shocked by her words. Edward was right, he said that this could happen, but he also said that once it did I COULD NOT hurt her. Cristy squeezed my hand lightly and smiled at me, confirming that she was completely serious. If she was able to at least attempt to believe that I loved her, then I could try and believe that she actually loved me.

"Cristy, you're too good for me." She laughed and moved her hand to my hair, pushing it backwards.

"I love you Seth." Her voice was sincere, like always, and I grabbed her waist, pulling her onto my lap. Everyone else on the flight was asleep and the flight attendant wasn't here so we wouldn't be disturbing anyone.

Cristy laughed loudly, obviously surprised by my action, and slapped her hand over her mouth quickly. She hit me in the arm playfully and looked around the plane.

"Seth I could have woken someone up!"

"You didn't, don't worry." I laughed as I spoke and Cristy put her hands around my neck.

"Cristy, can I ask you something?" I figured this would be a good time to ask her if she would go on a date with me.

"Anything."

"Would you," all at once I felt nervous. My throat started to tighten up and I tried to clear it.

"Would I what?" I could feel my hands start to sweat around Cristy's waist and my head began to ache.

"Seth, you don't look so good, are you okay?" _DAMN Seth! Pull yourself together and man up. You shouldn't be reacting like this. _

"Yeah I'm fine. But I was wondering if you would," I looked at her in the eyes, still nervous as hell, but finished, "like to go on a date with me this Saturday?" Once her face lit up I started to relax.

"Of course!" My hands gripped onto her waist a little tighter as I leaned in to kiss her. As always her lips were smooth like silk and sweet like sugar. I traced her lips for entry but she didn't open. I moaned in pain but Cristy just chuckled against my lips. I moved my hands to the rim of her shirt and let my fingers go under it; touching the side of her stomach and torturing her right back. She opened her lips right away and our tongues took a journey in each others mouth. I started to move my lips down her neck leaving a hot trail of kisses. She breathed harder as I drew circles on her sides with my fingers.

"Seth." She was whining into my ear and I placed my lips back on hers. I could feel her hands make their way to my shoulders and my goose bumps came instantly.

"Seth." Cristy's voice was more serious now and I felt her start to push off of my shoulder; trying to pull away from me. I wrapped my arms around her whole waist pulling her closer so she couldn't escape. I loved kissing her and touching her. I mean she was the most beautiful girl, so perfect, and I wouldn't let her go.

I could feel Cristy try to push again as she kissed me, but she was struggling. It was obvious that she really didn't want to stop, but that she knew she had to.

"Seth. . . . please." She murmured against my lips and I pulled away from her knowing I had to, and rest my head on her shoulder. When I pulled my head back and rested in against my seat Cristy sunk into me as if she were worn out. Her head rested on my shoulder and I rubbed her back; we were both breathing hard.

"Seth; we've really got to learn to control ourselves."

"I know, I'm sorry."

"Maybe I'll be-never mind."

"What, maybe you'll be what?" My curiosity level was on a high.

"Nothing."

"Cristy, come on, you can't start saying something and then stop." She looked at e deep in the eyes again; contemplating it she wanted to tell me. She sighed lightly.

"Maybe….after our date on Saturday I'll be ready."

"What do you mean you'll be ready?" On Saturday? What could that mean? I let my brain wonder and think fir a few seconds and then realization hit. Oh, on Saturday. Was she serious?

"Are you talking about. . . you know. . . third base?" Her breathing was normal now and she laughed lightly, nodding her head.

"Are you serious? I mean I don't want to rush you. If you're not really ready then I will wait. I don't want you to think I forced you to make this decision."

"But I am ready." Cristy lifted herself up so that we were facing each other.

"I'm honestly ready Seth, and I know for a fact that you're ready."

"Yeah but it's not about me. If you're ready because I went to far then-"

"Seth." Her eyes bored into mine and I knew she was being serious.

"Okay." She smiled at me and started to swing her leg off of mine, but I stopped her. She smirked at me.

"Seth." Her voice sounded amused and I smiled at her harder.

"Cristy." She gave me a "I know what you're doing" look and I laughed lightly.

"Come on Cristy, why do you have to get up?"

"You know why Seth." She started to swing her leg and I stopped her again. The look on her face let me know she was surprised. Normally I would have let her off by now.

"But I have to tell you something Cristy." She smiled. I've been telling her stuff all day today so I might as well just tell her everything.

"What do you have to tell me Seth?"

"I'm not going to be able to come over at all this week." Her face dropped.

"Wa. . . why not?" I cleared my throat.

"More family stuff." Damn, I hated lying to her.

"Family stuff. . . .all week?" Cristy didn't sound convinced and I could tell she knew I was lying, but I just nodded.

"Se-" She cut herself off and swung her leg over; I didn't try to stop her. She sat in her seat and pushed her bangs back frustrated, but they just fell right down. I watched her, but she wouldn't look at me.

"Crist-"

"Seth, are you lying to me or does your family always get together like this?" I didn't respond, just looked down.

"You can tell me the truth Seth."

"No, I can't." I sighed, she wasn't ready, and neither was I.

"Does this have to do with the secret you were telling me about on Sunday?" I looked over at her completely surprised. She had made the connection and figured it out. I shouldn't have been shocked though, Cristy was very smart.

"What is so dangerous about your secret Seth? I know you would never hurt me."

"It's not just me who could hurt you, it's everyone."

"Who's everyone Seth? I'll stay away from them."

"I am part of them Cristy and I don't want you to stay away from me; I need you." We were both staring hard at each other and I was curious about what she was thinking. She looked down after a few more minutes of staring and played with her fingers. I looked at her significantly worried about what was running through her mind. There was no expression displayed on her face. Every minute she didn't say anything literally felt like forever; I mean for a good fifteen minutes she stayed silent, not even a sigh. When she finally spoke and looked up at me I was feeling very anxious.

"I know how it feels when a secret of yours get out and you're not ready for people to know, so I'm not. . .well it's not fair for me to try and push the secret out of you. But I want you to be able to trust me and tell me the truth. So when you have to handle some business concerning your secret, you can just tell me you're busy. And if you actually do have family business then you can just tell me like regularly."

I didn't respond right away, I jut watched Cristy for a few seconds, yet again amazed. She was able to stop, think, and come up with a solution with out panicking or showing any kind of uncertainty.

"Seth, what do you think?" I nodded and looked down at her hand to pull it into my own. I played with her fingers. She placed her head onto my shoulder and I kissed her forehead.

"I love you so much Cristy, you have no idea." She smiled and kissed my cheek.

"The flight will be landing at 5:45, which is in fifteen minutes." The man on the speaker made the announcement and the flight attendants started coming around; waking people up, collecting blankets and pillows; stuff like that.

I continued to toy with Cristy's fingers and somehow we ended up playing I Declare War with out thumbs. This game was really childish, I didn't mind though; as long as she was happy.

The flight landed later then expected but by 6:00 we were getting off the plane. I only had one bag with clothes; Cristy's parents had taken her stuff when they went home.

I hadn't called Nessie or Edward to pick us up because I completely forgot that I didn't have a ride, but it was okay, they both drove to fast for Cristy anyway. I was about to get a cab when my cell phone went off; it was Edward.

"Hello?"

"Seth, it's Edward, the Lamborghini is parked in section C row 2 in the back parking lot. I put the keys in the side pocket of your bag."

"Really?" I loved the Lamborghini, it was Bella's car and it was so sexy. I could hear Bella laughing in the back round.

"Yes Seth."

"Okay cool, I'll talk to you later."

"Okay Bye."

"Bye." Edward hung up and I grabbed Cristy's hand gently heading to the car.

"That was Edward, he parked Bella's car in the parking lot." Cristy nodded. It took us a few minutes to find it but when we did Cristy shook her head and smiled.

"Of course it's the nicest car in the whole parking lot. I mean I shouldn't have been surprised but geez." I laughed at Cristy as we got in.

The ride was long because of all the traffic, but Cristy wad there so it wasn't bad at all.

"Seth, do you think you'll still be able to pick me up from the library on Wednesday?"

"Umm, I might, at 9 o'clock right?" I had been picking her up for the past two weeks and I didn't like that she was asking me. I mean I know why she was asking, because I told her I wouldn't see her, but still I wanted her to just expect that I would come and get her.

"Yeah."

"Does Mr. Hastings's tutoring help with science at all?"

"Umm yeah but he freaks me out. He looks at me weird."

"What do you mean by weird?"

"Okay, he'll start to teach me something and he'll act like a normal teacher. Then if I say I don't understand something his facial expression changes. It goes from teacher to angry and once I understand it his face goes from anger to adoration."

"Adoration?" I could feel myself tightening up. It sounded like Cristy was describing a pervert.

"I guess so; I mean sometimes he looks at me like you look at me and it's really uncomfortable. Then it's like he can sense that I'm uncomfortable and he starts acting all teacher like again."

"He looks at you like I look at you?"

"Yeah, not as hard as you do, but I can still feel it." My fists tightened a little on the steering wheel and immediately Cristy kissed my cheek trying to calm me down. Her touch distracted me enough to loosen my tight grip from the steering wheel.

"Seth, there's nothing to worry about. Mr. Hastings's is a nice teacher, just a little off. And it's not likes he's going to do anything perverted to me. His personality and character are to weak to do any weird stuff like that."

"So how much longer are your sessions with him?'

"Umm, I think they go until May and then from there I only see him on Mondays."

"So about two more months?"

"Yeah basical-" Cristy was cut off by her phone.

"Hello?" I could hear the conversation perfectly.

"Hey Cristy, its mom. What time are you going to be home?"

"Hey mom. I should be home in about," Crsity looked over at me and I mouthed forty five minutes," in bout forty five minutes."

"Okay so around nine you should be home?"

"Yep."

"Is Seth going to come in and eat something? I know he's always hungry."

"Yeah probably, what did you make?"

"Well you told me he liked buffalo chicken pizza with French fries right?" My mouth started watering from the sound of food, especially buffalo chicken pizza.

"Yeah."

"So I made that' turns out our father likes it too." Cristy laughed lightly and I smiled.

"That's very nice of you mom, Seth will most definitely love it."

"Thank you, so I'll see you soon?"

"MmmHmm."

"Okay tell Seth I said hi."

"I will. Bye."

"Bye." Cristy ended the call and looked over to me; I let myself glance at her.

"What?" She was looking at me with a funny expression on her face.

"My mom really likes you."

"Why would you say that?"

"Because she made buffalo pizza and french fries and I'm sure she bought pineapple soda too."

"Really, I'm definitely getting some of that!" Cristy laughed lightly but I was serious, I was hungry.

"Well, it's good that she likes me, because then she can get your dad to like me more."

"He has to like you a little bit Seth if he let me fly back with you."

"Yeah you're right." Cristy had turned her body so it was facing me and had her legs crossed Indian style.

"So Seth, where are you taking me on Saturday?"

"I'm not telling you."

"Aww, come on Seth, please?"

"No way it's a surprise, but just be ready around 6 o'clock."

"Well is it fancy or casual or what? I need to know what to wear."

"Whatever you wear will be fine, you look gorgeous in everything." She blushed and looked down.

"Seeeeeth!"

"Cristy you're not going to find out until we get there and Nessie doesn't know either. Only one person knows and he promised he wouldn't tell anyone."

We arrived at Cristy's house a little after 9 o'clock and I was tired, but I knew I had to go in and say hi. Cristy had fallen asleep in the car so I gently tried to wake her up.

"Cristy." I tapped her arm lightly as I whispered her name.

"Cristy baby, wake up." She didn't move so I got out of the car and went to her side. I opened her door. Cristy was just so beautiful even when she slept; I mean her lips weren't even chapped. I wanted to kiss them but I couldn't I had to get Cristy up.

"Cristy, you're home." I whispered into her ear as I entwined my fingers with hers. She started to wake up and I felt her hand tighten around mine.

"Seth?" Her voice sounded weak because she was still tired and her eyes were slowly opening.

"Yeah Cris, you're home." When she opened her eyes fully I was smiling at her.

"Hey."

"Hey." She got up and stretched in front of the car door while I got her bag from the backseat.

"You're coming in right?" I nodded and we walked to the door. As Cristy was about t knock, Mrs. Dylon swung the door open and hugged us both. I laughed and Cristy smiled.

"You guys are finally home! Are you hungry Cristy, because I KNOW Seth is hungry." I nodded.

"Umm, mom actually I have this weird craving for some Raisin Bran Crunch. Do we have any left?"

"Yeah come in." Mrs. Dylon let us in and locked the door. I took Cristy's hand as I walked into the kitchen. I could smell the pizza and french fries calling me. There was a plate with 7 slices of pizza and a crap load of french fries on the table when I walked in oh and a large cup of pineapple soda too. I huge smile spread across my face and I could hear Cristy and Mrs. Dylon laughing at me.

"Oh my gosh! Mrs. Dylon this is so good. Thank you so much."

"No problem, just enjoy it."

"I will."

"Okay guys I'm going to bed, if you need anything, I'm right upstairs."

"Okay mom. I love ya'." Cristy kissed her mom on the cheek and I waved as Mrs. Dylon went upstairs. Cristy sat next to me eating her cereal as I continued with my pizza. Between having her next to me and eating this food, I had to be the happiest man on Earth. I could feel her watching me as I ate and I looked up.

"Why are you watching me?" I was amused, what was she thinking?

"You would only know that if you were watching me." She got up and put her bowl into the sink. I followed her, putting my plate in the sink as well. I could still feel her watching me.

"Seth?" I didn't turn around when she said my name, the way she said it terrified me. Cristy was the only girl that intimidated me, the only girl that I would do anything for without thought, the only girl that could make me feel completely happy. She was beginning to realize that now and I don't know it that was a good thing.

"Yes." I felt her arms wrap around my waist and lean against me. My body reacted as it normally did, but I had to control myself.

"I know you probably want to go home, but would it be too much to ask you to stay here tonight?" I turned around in her arms so I would be able to face her. She had to look up to see me; she was about a head shorter than me.

"You really want me to stay?"

"Yeah."

"I would do anything for you, but I don't want to take advantage of your parent's kindness. They have been _very_ nice to me and I don't want them to think I'm pushing it."

"But you will if they agree?" I nodded and kissed her forehead. I was really hoping they would say yes because I wasn't ready to leave her yet, especially since I probably won't be able to see her until Saturday.

"Okay they're upstairs, I'll go ask them. I will be right back." I wanted to kiss her right this second, but I could hear some walking upstairs and if we got caught it wouldn't be good. She let go of me and ran upstairs. I could hear the conversation from downstairs.

"Hey daddy."

"Hey baby, how was the flight?"

"Great! Seth had first class tickets."

"Really? That's very impressive."

"So did you come up here to say good night or what?"

"Well, where's mom?"

"Taking a shower."

"Okay, well then I wanted to know if Seth could sleepover, in the guest room? It's late and he's tired; it was a 3 hour car ride back home from the airport from the traffic and I don't want him to get in a car crash because he fell asleep at the wheel." There was a pause and I guess Mr. Dylon was thinking.

"How far away does he live?"

"About 35 minutes. Why?"

"I'll take him home."

"No daddy."

"Well then I don't understand because the point of him sleeping over is so he won't get into a car accident. If I drive him home there won't be an accident." I heard Cristy sigh.

"Dad, Seth is going to be busy all next week after school and I won't be able to see him until Saturday. I just thought it would be nice if he could stay over. We will probably just talk for a little while then go to bed and in the morning we'll wake up and go to school. Please daddy?" Oh wow I completely forgot about school. I've just been living in LaLa Land since Friday.

"You're lucky I love you."

"Is that a yes dad?"

"Yeah yeah yeah, now go to bed before I change my mind." YES YES YES! I honestly didn't think that Mr. Dylon was going to say yes. This was great.

"Thank you daddy. You're the best in the world. I owe you one for this." I could hear her making kissy noises, probably kissing her dads face. When I saw her coming down the stairs with a smile I smiled to.

"So, what did he say?"

"How did you know it was just my dad?" Damn it Seth, watch what you say.

"Well, I kind of figures your mom would be cool with it; your dad was the one I was worried about."

"Oh okay, well he said yes. But you have to sleep in the guest room." Even though I knew it a smile spread across my face, as well as Cristy's.

"That was expected. So I'm going to get my bag from the car and I'll be back in a second." I beeped the car and got my bag out them went back inside. Cristy closed and locked the door.

"The guest room is two doors down from my room at the end of the hallway. You'll see it."

"Okay, where are you going?" Cristy smiled at me.

"No where, my mom just asked me to wash the dishes before I went to bed."

"Do you need any help?"

"Nah, this will take no time; I'll be done in like 10 minutes." I nodded and went upstairs. I found the room quickly; it was right where Cristy said. I opened the door and turned on the light. The room was painted green and had brown furniture. The bed was king sized; it looked so comfortable. I changed into my pajamas which were basically a pair of black basketball shorts and no T-shirt; I never wore a T-shirt to bed. I was lying on the bed taking pointless deep breaths when I heard a knock at the door. It was Cristy; her beautiful scent was strong.

"Come in." Cristy opened the door and I sat up. She had changed, she was wearing basketball shorts like mine, but they were pink and a white top. Her hair was braided into one long braid.

As soon as she saw me I heard her heart beat speed up and watched as her mouth dropped open a little. She caught herself rather quickly and looked down; she was blushing. Her heart usually speeds up when she sees me, but her moth never drops open. I hadn't even said anything so I was curious about her reaction.

"Umm," Cristy cleared her throat and kept her head down," I was wondering what time you wanted me to wake you up for school tomorrow."

"7:00am would be great."

"Okay well goodnight Seth." I didn't like this; her looking down and not meeting my eyes.

"Cristy, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Still no looking up. I got off the bed and walked over to her near the door.

"Are you sure?" I moved my fingers into hers and she just nodded.

"Then, why aren't you looking at me? You know I love seeing you eyes." She blushed and her tan skinned turned burgundy. I smiled down at her and slowly her head came up meeting my eyes. I wrapped one of my arms around her waist and lifted her into the room, keeping eye contact and quietly closing the door with my other hand. Cristy bit her bottom lip and her heart began to beat fasted. I put her down on her feet.

"Seth." She sounded out of breath.

"Hmm?"

"I think I should go." We both kept eye contact, only losing it when we blinked.

"Why?" I don't know why but we were whispering.

"Because."

"Because what?" I brought my free hand to her face and moved the strands of hair from her eye; it made her heart best even faster.

"Because you don't have a shirt on." Right then I understood why she was acting different. I think this was the first time she has seen me without a top on.

"Would you like me to put one on?" I looked at her with obvious amusement in my eyes.

"No, I like this." She took her hand and placed it on my chest. Immediately the shivers came and I held back a moan.

"So then what's the problem?" Cristy gave me a small smile.

"I want to kiss you."

"Then why don't you?"

"Because it's never just a simple kiss, especially when you don't have a shirt on, and my parents are right down the hallway."

"Well then just give me a goodnight kiss."

"I don't know if I have enough control for that."

"I have it tonight because if your dad does walk in on us then I know I probably won't be able to see you again, and I need you." With that I leaned in and kissed Cristy passionately, letting her know that I loved her. Then very slowly pulled away and she pulled me right into a hug I hugged her right back.

"Seth."

"Hmm?"

"I love you, so please don't go anywhere."

"I promise to never leave you Cristy." She let go of me and smiled before she said goodnight and walked into her room. I watched her all the way to her door then laid in my bed and quickly fell asleep.

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

**Cristy's POV**

I woke up on my own Tuesday morning at 6:20; my body felt unusually refreshed and awake. I guess knowing that Seth was literally two doors down had more of an impact on me than I thought; it comforted me. I got out the bed and stretched quickly before I took a shower; I wanted to look decent when I woke up Seth. I stayed in the shower a little longer to wash my hair and to let the warm water massage my back. When I was done I dried off and picked out my clothes. Since it was raining, like it always does in Forks**, I decided to wear my black skinny jeans and an orange off the shoulder sweater with a black tank top and orange flats**. I know I didn't have enough time to straighten my whole head so I towel tried it thoroughly and just straightened my bang. I put some light make up on, some mascara, and eye liner, and when I was done it was time to wake up Seth.

I knocked on his door lightly just incase he had already woken up, but when I didn't hear a response I opened it. Seth was lying on the bed, still shirtless, and snoring lightly; he looked so adorable. I walked over to the bed, sitting on the side of it, and tapped him on his arm.

"Seth." I whispered his name but he didn't move.

"Seth." I said his name louder and shook his arm a little harder but still nothing. I sighed, knowing that this was going to be harder then I thought, and looked down at Seth. As soon as my eyes found his lips I wished they hadn't. They looked so perfect and full and I suddenly all I wanted to do was kiss him. This was particularly a bad idea considering the fact that my mom was up and could pop in at any second. Yeah, my dad had left but she could still tell him and he wouldn't appreciate that. . . at all. I mean he had to know that we've kissed before right? But that was beside the point, I was still focused on his lips and I couldn't force myself to focus on anything else. I put my hand in his hair and moved my fingers through it before I leaned in and gently pressed my lips against his. All of a sudden I felt Seth's arms wrap around me and pull my body on top of his as he kissed me back. I wasn't expecting that and I smiled at the fact that my kiss had woken him up. After a few more seconds of kissing him I pulled away. He was smiling at me just as I was smiling at him.

"Good morning Seth."

"Good morning Cristy." I laughed lightly

"What?" He looked amused.

"I kissed you and you woke up."

"Of course. I told you, your kisses do weird things to me. All I remember is dreaming about something then suddenly I was awake and your lips were on mine." I felt his fingers start to make patterns on my back and my heart beat increased; he was still shirtless. I had to pull off of him before I lost all control, or my mom walked in. I pulled away and he frowned and simply sat up with me, totally defeating the whole purpose of what I was trying to do.

"Seth."

"Yes." I loved and hated when we did this. I don't know what you call it but both of us would start to whisper and our eyes would meet; everything would just become intense.

"You have to get ready for school." His arms made their way around me again.

"I'm in the process of doing that now. Look, I'm awake and sitting up." He pulled me closer than I already was. Obviously the whole you have to move away from me and get ready for school idea wasn't going to work to I cut to the chase.

"Seth, my mom is up and she can pop in here any second." He looked at me a little harder and grinned at me before kissed me. I sighed against his lips feeling pitiful at how he was able to do that and at how I had no control. I gave in, wrapping my arms around his neck and pulling him even closer to me. I was surprised when he pulled away and looked at me with a hint of anger.

"You're mom is coming. Pretend that you're still waking me up." Seth laid back down, pulling the covers over him, and it took me a few seconds to put myself together, it always did after kissing Seth. But I did and sure enough my mom walked into the room to see me "trying" to wake up Seth.

"Seth, come on you have to get up." I heard my mom laugh at the door.

"It's going to take more than that to wake him up sweetie."

"Oh, hey mom. Yeah I know, I've been trying for a few minutes now." I turned around trying to sound shocked that she was there.

"Well I came up to see if you wanted anything in particular to eat."

"Umm, no cereal is fine."

"What about Seth?"

"He likes bacon, egg, and cheese sandwiches."

"Okay. I'll make that." I nodded and my mom left the room. Seth sat up and I looked at him suspiciously; how did he hear her?

"What?" He had to know what I was thinking.

"Nothing. You have to get up so you won't be late." I was almost positive that his unnaturally good sense of hearing had to do with his secret and I didn't want to bring that topic up right now. It always made him tense up.

"Okay, okay." Seth got up, grabbed his bag and went into the bathroom; making all of these movements . . .shirtless. I had to get out away from him for a little while before I completely lost it. Maybe it was a good thing that he was busy all week. . . . . Nah, I just needed a few minutes, not a few days.

I left his room and went into mine. I had to put together all of my books and stuff for school. When I finished that I went downstairs and fixed myself a bowl of Cheerios and cut up a banana for breakfast.

"How many sandwiches should I make for Seth Cristy?"

"Umm, two should be okay from him, but the more the merrier for Seth. You know he ate, ALL of the pizza and french fries last night!"

"Yeah the only think I saw wrapped up was what I saved for your father to take for lunch today." She laughed. About 10 minutes later Seth came down, it was 7:30; he was wearing a black fitted top with dark wash jeans and black boots; he defined sexy. I cleared my throat and looked down at my cereal; he was really testing me today.

"Well good morning Seth, how was your sleep?"

"It was great, thank you for letting me sleepover."

"No problem, so are you hungry?"

"Always." Even though I was just listening to the conversation and looking down I could feel Seth smiling.

"Good, Cristy told me you like bacon, egg and cheese, so I made you 3 sandwiches, is that enough?"

"Yeah of course, thank you." Seth sat down across from me and started eating.

"It's 7:30 guys so you should head out as soon as your done."

"Yeah mom we will."

"Okay I'll see you guys later." As soon as she left the room Seth gently kicked my foot with his. Out of reaction I looked up and cursed myself in my head; I wasn't taking any chances with Seth who could hear everything. I looked back down before I could really look at him.

"Cristy?"

"Hmm?"

"Why aren't you looking up?"

"Because I'm trying to concentrate on eating my Cheerios." He laughed and I shook inside, my heart beat was increasing again. Something about his voice just got me sometimes. It was deep but not too deep and it was very seductive even when he was playing around.

He kicked my foot again, but he wasn't going to get me a second time. I heard him get up out of his seat and pull it next to mine so now he was sitting right next to me. He put his head down and looked over at me. I was guessing this was a game to him, but I was serious; Saturday was just beginning to seem farther and farther away.

"Cristy." I couldn't help it; my eyes quickly met his and I saw his smile and I gave up, it was pointless now. His smile was like a trap you couldn't get out of. I sat up and he did the same, my heart beat just got faster.

"Cristy are you okay?" I wouldn't be surprised if he could hear how fast my heart was beating and was starting to worry.

"Yeah, umm I'm going to go brush my teeth, do you need anything before I go upstairs?"

"No, I, I just want to make sure you're alright." He was looking at me with a worried expression.

"Seth I'm fine, I'll be right back." I had to get away from him. First it was no shirt, and now it's a tight sexy black shirt with his muscles piercing through it. I mean he has muscles and I have stretch marks from loosing weight, and they aren't going to be gone by Saturday. Maybe we just shouldn't do this. I thought hard as I brushed my teeth and rinsed my mouth with Scope. Seriously, joking aside, Seth has the perfect body in like the world and I don't have a horrible body, but compared to Seth I do, I don't know how he will react when. . .if he sees it.

I threw some water on my face and quickly re-did my make-up, so I could look refreshed, then went back down stairs. Seth was waiting for me by the door I smiled at him grabbed my book bag.

"So I guess I'll see you on. . .Wednesday or Saturday."

"Why are you saying goodbye?"

"Because I'm about to walk to school, and you're-"

"I'm gunna' give you a ride, you don't have to walk."

"But aren't you going to be late?"

"Nah, this car goes really fast, I'll make it."

"Are you sure?" He smiled and nodded. I couldn't help but smile back. We left and I locked the door before we got into his car.

"Seth, are you going to at least tell me what I should wear on Saturday?" I needed to bring up a topic that would clear the air and make everything less tense. I knew it worked when he laughed at me.

"Ahh no."

"Well then I'm wearing jeans and a t-shirt."

"You look amazing in everything, so that would be fine."

"Oh come on Seth, give me a hint."

"No."

"Is there anything I can do to. . .persuade you to tell me?" When he hesitated before he answered, I was positive for a fact of what I could do, but I wasn't going to. I was just going to dress casual and bring fancy clothes if it's an elegant thing.

"No." A few seconds later Seth pulled into the school's parking lot; right in front of the steps that led to the door. I was so glad that the windows were tinted because everyone was looking at the car as they walked inside. I guess Seth saw my face and he gently took my hand into his.

"Next time, if you want, I'll drop you off a block before but, don't worry about them." I smiled at him and nodded; his words helped me relax a little.

"So, now I can say goodbye." Seth gently pulled me into a hug and lightly kissed me on the forehead.

"I'll see you on Wednesday and Saturday." He sighed.

"I love you Seth."

"I love you too." I got out and closed the door and _everyone_ was still staring and I tried my best to control the blush that was creeping to my face. I walked up the steps and into the building and then I heard the car pull off as well as the kids begin to whisper. This was going to be a great day.

I walked into first period with five minutes to spear, but Nessie wasn't here yet she was usually here early too; I quickly texted her.

nessie where r u

im comin in the buildin now

k

ive got lots 2 tel u

me 2 =]

ok c u in no time

I waited literally for like three seconds and Nessie came through the door; she was smiling just like me.

"I'm sorry I didn't text you-" We said the same thing at the same time and started laughing.

"Sorry, you go first."

"Okay, I was just saying that I was sorry I didn't really text you or call because I was kind of busy with Jake."

"It's okay I was going to say the same thing, but with Seth." We laughed again.

"So I heard that Seth dropped you off this morning in a black Lamborghini."

"Yeah it's your mom's. Your dad left it at the airport for us so we could take it home; you should have seen how happy Seth was when Edward called and told him."

"They're giving it to him today when he drops it back off."

"What! They're giving him a Lamborghini?" Nessie laughed.

"Well yeah, my mom is getting a new car and instead of leaving it in the garage, my parents figure that they can give it to Seth, plus they feel he disserves it."

"Wow, that's really nice."

"Yeah, but don't tell him, it's a surprise." I nodded.

"Nessie?"

"Hmm?"

"Did you ever notice how well Seth's hearing is?"

"His hearing?"

"Yeah, he can hear really well, like _really_ well."

"Oh, well I never noticed."

"Well he does, for example, I was talking to him on the phone and he could hear what my parents were saying, word for word, and then this morning he could hear my mom coming up stairs; I couldn't hear anything."

"He was at your house this morning?"

"Yeah, he slept over." I smiled sluggishly.

"He slept over!"

"We didn't _do_ anything, so relax."

"Oh okay, but we still have a lot to talk about because-" The bell cut her off.

"Because what, hurry before Miss. Softmere starts."

"Me and Jake did _do_ something." I looked at her shocked and she quickly went to her seat.

I texted her letting her know that we most definitely have to talk. She replied with a smiley face. I put my cell phone on silent and stuffed it into my pocket before Miss. Softmere started the class.

As usual, Math was an easy class for me especially since today was just a "give back" day. So all period she literally gave back any tests, homeworks, and classworks that had been graded, and we went over them. She gave me 3 dittos that I had missed from Monday which I did during class, so it was simple day. When the bell rang Miss. Sofetmere put our homework for tonight on the front desk and we picked it up on our way out.

The rest of my classes were basically all the same except we actually did work. As usual, Nessie and I got glares from Anne and Reyna; I knew they, especially Anne, hated me even more now because they were staring at me this morning too. But, we blocked them out and went through our day. We decided that we would talk about everything after school because for some reason we were constantly interrupted when we started talking. I mean it's expected in class, but even in gym in lunch; people were coming up to us or would stare at us then start to whisper. It was very distracting; no matter how much we tried to ignore it.

Seventh period would have been the best period of the day because I could play my cello, but Mr. Lui was absent so the sub just had us do any work from our other classes. So, ninth period was the only class that actually made me smile, mainly because it was, well, the last class of the day and also because Nessie and I were invited to a party on Friday. Apparently, every year around this time, Jamie threw a party and invited a bunch of people. I personally didn't want to go, and neither did Nessie, but when Ruby came up to me and said she was ready for her "makeover" I knew I had to go, she would need some support. Ruby came up to me at the beginning of class and looked so happy. She told me that she wasn't able to go last year because she had a bad fever, so she was most definitely going this year. At the end of class she came up to me again.

"What time do you want to come over?"

"Well, the party starts at 9pm, so how long do you think it will take?"

"Umm, just get to my house by 6." Ruby smiled and Nessie looked at me with big eyes.

"Oh, would you mind if Nessie came and helped out?" Ruby looked at Nessie and shook her head.

"No, I wouldn't mind, that would be cool; so Friday at 6pm at your house?"

"Yep. I'll give you my address tomorrow." She nodded and we said our goodbyes before we left the classroom.

"Ahh, it's finally time to get out of this building!" Nessie laughed as we walked to m y locker; she already had all of her stuff.

"Yep, so we're going to go to your house." I nodded and we got into her car. By three o'clock Nessie was pulling in front of my house and we were walking inside.

"Hey girls, how was your day." My mom was sitting on the couch in the den when we walked in.

"Hi Mrs. Dylon, our day was slow." She turned around and looked at us.

"Yeah mom, really slow, but we were invited to a party on Friday!"

"Oh, that's cool. Who's party?"

"Jamie, the one I sit next to in orchestra."

"Okay."

"Well, we're going to be upstairs if you need us."

"Alright." Nessie and I went upstairs and as soon as I walked in she quickly closed the door and jumped on my bed; I sat down across from her.

"I have so much to tell you Cristy, is it okay if I go first?"

"Of course, go ahead."

"So Jake said that he wanted to take me out on a date last Saturday, so he took me to La Push Beach and we had a little picnic. I know it sounds corny but it was really nice and romantic. He had it all set up with the candles and the blanket, and we went into the water. He even gave me a promise ring." Nessie was smiling insanely and I couldn't blame her, this all sounded very sweet.

"I kissed him right after he put the ring onto my finger and then I didn't stop kissing him. When he pulled away he looked. . .scared and I was confused because suddenly he was like, okay let me take you home. I wasn't ready to go home yet and I pulled him back to me. So then I started to take his sweater off and he pulled away again and I started to get all sad because I thought that he didn't want to, you know, do it. He told me that Edward, my dad, would kill him if he found out and we wouldn't be able to see each other. Knowing my dad, he probably would actually kill him. But I kept pushing and he gave in." We were both smiling now and I had started laughing

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing; so you guys did it on the beach?"

"Yeah; it was the best experience of my life."

"But weren't you scared that someone could have seen you guys?"

"That hadn't even crossed my mind, but it was too late and cold for anyone to be at the beach anyways. Jake is really warm, so I didn't get cold."

"Okay so did you're dad ever find out?" Nessie nodded at looked down.

"On Monday afternoon he found out and almost killed Jake; I mean he was chocking him against the wall and my mom and I were screaming in the back round for him to stop. That was the first, and hopefully the last time, I saw Jake turn purple. I was so mad at my dad, but he didn't even care; the only thing he had to say was that I wasn't allowed to see Jake anymore. I haven't talked to him since, and for me and my dad, that's a long time. That's why I didn't want to go to my house to talk." I looked down feeling bad for Nessie but then pulled her into a hug.

"It's going to be okay Nessie; he'll realize that not talking to his daughter and having a wife who's mad at him isn't worth it and he will let you see Jake again."

"But that's not it Cristy, even if he did say I could see Jake again, I would still be mad, I mean he almost _killed_ him. I will never be able to forgive him for that and he knows it."

"Nessie, you will forgive him, you have to. I know he almost killed Jake, but the fact is that he found enough control to stop, for you and for your mom; that says a lot." Nessie looked at me then smiled.

"I hate it when you're right." I smiled too.

"Just look at it from his point of view. In his mind Jake totally took advantage of his little girl who's only 17. With that mind set, it would have been weird for him not to react." Nessie sighed and shook her head.

"I know, I know, but I'm still mad. But on top of all that, Jake hasn't called me. I think that he feels if he does that my dad will get angrier. He's probably right, but I don't care; I miss him."

"Like I said, just give your dad some time and everything will be okay."

"Okay, so enough of me, I want to know what happened when Seth went to Florida. The only thing I know is that he over-heard our conversation and steamed out of my house." I smiled getting excited about my little story.

"Okay, so I get a call from him late on Saturday telling me that he is on his way to Florida. I was really confused and I didn't know what to say. Then he told me that he knew everything about, everything and I felt really vulnerable and open, but I was happy that he was coming. So later that night he calls and talks to my parents about how he's here in Florida and that he would like to go to the funeral with us. My dad was surprisingly okay with that. I guess Seth put up a good argument."

"Okay so what happens at the funeral?"

"Well it's all sad because you know Emon is gone, so I tell Seth I'm going to the bathroom and he comes with me, you know not like in the bathroom-"

"I get it Cristy, keep going." We laugh.

"Okay so I come out and there's Laurent talking to Seth. So Laurent says hi to me and I say hi back and Seth starts to tighten his fists because he realizes who he had been talking to."

"I can just picture Seth all angry and what not." I nod.

"I won't lie; it was flattering, but very uncomfortable. The real exciting part starts after the funeral though. Emon's mom holds this little barbeque so everyone can eat so Seth goes to the bathroom and as soon as he leaves Laurent comes up to me. I was so terrified of him, but then Seth comes back and. . . . . ." I tell Nessie everything that happened from there into the incident at the skating ring. She started to get quiet though when I started talking about Seth not telling me his secret and that made me suspicious because I knew she had a secret that she wasn't telling me either. I was also close to positive that it had something to do with Seth too.

After that I told her about the best part, that Seth wanted to take me out on a date on Saturday and that after the date we were going to go all the way too.

"Really?" I nodded as I blushed.

"He told me on the plane that he wouldn't be able to see me all week because of this secret of his, and that he wanted to take me out on Saturday."

"So wait, who brought up the whole sex thing after?" She looked at me vindictively and I blushed harder.

"I just couldn't help myself he's so amazing and I love him and I know he wants to do it too."

"Oh My god, so we had some plans for Saturday afternoon. Oh and we have to get you some sexy lingerie." We both laughed at that.

"Well, I don't know; I started second guessing the whole thing this morning. I think I'm just going to call it off."

"Wha…why?"

"Because."

"Because what? You love him he without a doubt loves you and this is what people do when they are in love.""

"Because I. . ." I didn't really want to tell her because Nessie was perfect, I didn't think she would fully understand.

"Cristy, you can tell me."

"Seth has the most perfect body in the world and I have stretch marks that he has never seen before and I don't know how he will react when he see's them." I was looking down, not fully ready for Nessie's reaction. I was surprised to see her smiling lightly when I slowly lifted my head

"Cristy, you're a beautiful girl and no matter how you might feel about that statement, Seth knows it for a fact. He doesn't care about stretch marks and if you were like another hundred pounds, he still wouldn't care. So don't let that hold you back." The way Nessie spoke made me actually believe her a little bit.

"I hope you're right because every time I see him it just gets worse; it really can't be healthy." Nessie laughed, but I was so serious.

"No Cristy it's called crazy teenage hormones!"

"Yeah, I guess so."

"So, did Seth tell you where he's taking you?"

"No, I've tried to get it out of him but he won't budge. He won't even tell me if it's fancy or not. So I've decided to dress casual and bring fancy clothes to change into if it's like a more proper thing."

"I could find out for you if you want. Seth tells Jake everything, so Jake would know."

"Nah, it's okay. Seth wants to surprise me, so I'll let him, plus this will make Alice happy; she can pick out two outfits."

"I know right. I bet she already has them picked out."

"Knowing Alice, she has." Suddenly Nessie's phone started to ring. She quickly picked it up.

"It's Jake." We both started smiling.

"Would you like a minute?"

"Do you mind?"

"No, just call me when you're done." I left the room and closed the door quietly after she nodded. I walked down the hallway to the guestroom where Seth had slept last night. I was hoping that his amazing smell would still be there but it wasn't; my mom had cleaned up. I sat on the bed and lay back hoping that my phone would ring like Nessie's did, but it didn't and it just made me miss Seth more. I sighed and the most random thought came to me. What if I got pregnant? It just popped out of know where, well I mean it wasn't really that random; it is what can happen after two people have sex. But it was just weird. I started to think about how Seth would react if I got pregnant. Would he love our child, or would he get scared and want nothing to do with him… or her? What would my parents say? Oh my gosh, my dad would be livid and so would my mom but just not as bad as my dad. He might actually kill Seth, like Edward almost killed Jake. If he did, I would NEVER talk to him again. I wouldn't know what to do with myself; I don't even think I'd be ale to go on with life. My thoughts were getting too deep and I was happy when Nessie came in.

"Cristy?" I sat up.

"Yeah?"

"I have to go, something came up, something kind of. . .personal."

"Oh, okay, you don't have to tell me it's cool. So I guess I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yep, I'll let myself out." I nodded and just like that she was gone and I was alone with my thoughts again. But I knew that was a dangerous idea so I finished up my homework, most of which I had done in school so it only took an hour. Five o'clock in the afternoon and I had nothing to do so I went to go play my cello. I had actually missed Natalia, I hadn't played her in a few weeks because Seth was coming over everyday after school. She probably hated me, I had completely ignored her didn't even tune or polish her. I pulled Natalia out and wiped of some of the dust and rosined my bow after I tuned her. I just stared playing and since I was sad so was my song. My mom usually came in and asked me what was wrong, from what I was playing, but I guess it was obvious since Seth wasn't here, so she just let me be. But every second that passed by felt longer and longer and the only relief was knowing that I might just see him tomorrow.

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

**Nessie's POV**

"So, did he tell you where he's taking you?" If he took her to the beach too I'm sure she would love it.

"No, I've tried to get it out of him but he won't budge. He won't even tell me if it's fancy or not. So I've decided to dress casual and bring fancy clothes to change into if it's like a more proper thing."

"I could find out for you if you want. Seth tells Jake everything, so Jake would know." Yeah that's if my dad would actually let me talk to him.

"Nah, it's okay. Seth wants to surprise me, so I'll let him, plus this will make Alice happy; she can pick out two outfits."

"I know right. I bet she already has them picked out."

"Knowing Alice, she has." Out of no where my phone started to ring. I picked it up and saw Jake's name on the screen.

"It's Jake." We both started smiling.

"Would you like a minute?" I'm glad she asked; I don't know but when I'm talking to Jake I like to be alone and to have some privacy.

"Do you mind?"

"No, just call me when you're done." I watched as Cristy left the room and then answered the phone. I was so excited that he was finally calling me.

"Jake!" There was no response.

"Hello? Jake?"

"No, Nessie it's dad." I could feel my body begin to tighten up with anger. He had no idea how much he had just hurt me. I haven't talked to Jake in what felt like forever and he wants to pull something like this?

"Oh, why do you have his phone?" My whole aroma changed as well as my voice; now it sounded angry and pained.

"It fell out of his pocket."

"Yeah it probably did while you were strangling him." I could tell that he didn't like my response, but he couldn't say anything because I was right. I heard him sigh before he continued.

"I need you to come home."

"Why."

"Alice had a vision about Cristy. . . . it's not good."

"Really?" Now I was worried.

"Yes."

"Okay I'm coming, I'll be home soon."

"Bye." I didn't respond; just hung up and tried to relax myself. I had to go tell Cristy and Mrs. Dylon goodbye, but I didn't want to make them think something was wrong. I got up off her bed and walked down the hallway to the room she was in; she was laying on the bed but sat up when she heard me.

"Cristy?"

"Yeah?"

"I have to go, something came up, something kind of. . .personal."

"Oh, okay, you don't have to tell me it's cool. So I guess I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yep, I'll let myself out." She nodded and I went downstairs to say goodbye to Mrs. Dylon on my way out. I slammed my car door harder then I should have, but I was angry and pissed off. I really couldn't believe the nerve that my dad had; calling me on Jake's phone because he knew that I wouldn't answer if he called from his, and he was right, I wouldn't have. I guess that he was trying to talk to me, but that was the worst way to try.

I pulled up in front of my house in no time and I saw my mom standing in the doorway waiting for me. I ran into her arms and hugger her tightly; she hugged me back. My mom knew what I was going threw. I mean it wasn't the same situation, but the basic feeling of knowing you almost lost the person you loved, she got my pain.

"Thanks mom."

"I love you Nessie and so does your father." I sighed and she just hugged me tighter before we walked in.

"So what was the vision about?"

"I don't know, Alice told Edward not to say anything until you got here. So I'm just as curious as you are."

We walked into the living room and everyone was sitting down and waiting for me. Alice was sitting in the love seat on Uncle Jaspers lap. I didn't look at my dad; I was still mad at him and I sat at the opposite side of the room next to Emmet. As soon as my mom took her place next to my dad granddad spoke.

"So Alice, what was the vision about?"

"Two vampires attack Cristy while she is walking. I can't see their faces but I couldn't see any faces. One of the vampires must have been watching because he or she wasn't doing anything, but the other one was. The last thing I see is Cristy be thrown forcefully into the air. The vision was perfectly clear and vivid, but weird because I couldn't get a time. I have no clue when it's going to occur; only that it's a night."

"And you couldn't see their faces either which is very odd." Granddad seamed just as confused as everyone else in the room.

"Did you see where it happened?"

"No."

"Can you tell their gender?"

"I'm pretty sure that the one in charge was a woman, but the other one I don't know." I sighed and looked down at my fingers. I couldn't help but think this was my fault by befriending her and stuff. Cristy doesn't have any vampire enemies, so it has to be because of what I am and what my family is. But it makes no sense; why would they want to hurt her? To get at me? But I don't have any vampire enemies. To get at Seth? If there were any vampires that wanted to hurt Seth then that would make sense, but how would they even know that Seth knew Cristy. I would have smelled their scent if they had been watching Cristy and Seth would have too. Plus, any vampires that Seth and his pack met were hunted and killed. I was even more confused now then before and I was beginning to worry.

"Alice, do you have any thoughts that could explain why vampires would go after Cristy?"

"No, there would be no logic to it. Cristy isn't involved with any vampires besides us and she's only been here for a little over a month. She hasn't had time to make any rivals."

"So what do we do? I kind of like Cristy, she reminds me of human Bella, just without the constant falling." Emmet was always there to try and brighten up the room, and as usual it worked; everyone cracked a small smile.

"Yeah and are we going to tell Seth?" My mom had a good point, would it be a good idea to tell Seth?

"No, I don't think we should tell him. We're not positive about anything yet and until we are we shouldn't worry him, well at least not until we know more." I looked up at my dad as he spoke. Even though I still didn't like him that much right now, he knew Seth the best and I believed him.

"I agree, we should just watch over her, but we can't make it look obvious. Nessie can go over her house after school some days and maybe she could come over here. We have to make it seem casual." Grandma was right; if we acted normal then everything would seem normal, and since Seth wasn't going to see her until Saturday we didn't have to worry about him finding out.

"What was Cristy wearing?" Everyone looked over at Aunt Rosalie. She usually didn't care about this stuff so the fact that she said anything was surprising.

"Why?" Jaspers asked remaining calm.

"If we knew what she was wearing that day then we would be able to know when it was going to happen. If she wears that same outfit on Friday then we know that on Friday it's going to happen."

"Oh, well I couldn't tell from my vision, it was too dark, but that would have been perfect." Aunt Rosalie smiled lightly and went back to staring at her nails as if she was too good to say anything else; I loved her attitude.

"Okay so she can come over here tomorrow and Thursday and I'll go over there Friday?" I had to go to her house on Friday for Ruby's makeover for the party.

"Fine, that will work." My dad nodded towards me, smiling, and I tried not to smile, but he could hear me telling myself repeatedly not to do it which just made him smile harder, I had to look away.

"Okay well I'm going to go upstairs. If you need me I'll be in my room." They all nodded, except for my dad, and I got out of my seat heading to my room.

I just wanted to leave and go to see Jake but I knew my dad would kill me. If mom would put a shield around my thoughts I might actually get away with it, but she refused. She said that it will smooth over and I'll be with him again in no time. I walked into his room and his scent overwhelmed me, I missed him so much it hurt. I grabbed one of his sweaters from the closet and put it on. It smelled like Jake, that woodsy smell I loved. I looked down at my promise ring and couldn't help but wonder where he was; probably crashing at his house or at Seth's. It was horrible this morning when I didn't get to wake him up; it was like there was no reason to get up because most of the time, waking Jake up was the best part of my day. I sighed again then put Jake's sweater back. I had to go start my homework so I could go to sleep I was feeling really worn out today.

**Cristy's POV**

I woke up on Wednesday wishing and pointlessly hoping that Seth would be in the guest room but I knew he wasn't. I yawned and pushed my hair out of my face as I sat up; I could already tell that today would be another long day. I already knew that all I would be able to think about was seeing Seth when he picked me up from the library. Just the thought of seeing him made me smile and gave me a reason to get out of my bed. I went into the bathroom to take my shower. Since I knew I would be seeing Seth I had straightened my hair last night, so I pulled it into a bun and put the shower cap over my hair. I had to make the water a little cooler then normal to help wake me up, so I wasn't in there for to long. When I was done I wrapped a towel around my body went back into my room. I looked out the window and it wasn't raining, but it looked like it might start any second so I decided on wearing **my brown sweats with another off the shoulder yellow sweatshirt and my green converses.**

I took my hair out of the bun and brushed it out before I put my eyeliner and mascara on. I walked over to my nightstand and grabbed my cell phone and ipod off their chargers, placed them into my bag, and went downstairs. Like usual, my mom was sitting at the table reading her magazine and drinking her tea.

"Good morning mom."

"Morning Cristy, how did you sleep?"

"Ummm, it was okay, but I still feel tired."

"You hungry?"

"Yeah, could you make me some pancakes?" My mom looked over at the clock.

"Sure, we have enough time."

"Thanks." I went into the den and lay on the couch with my phone. I texted Seth "hi" so he would know I was thinking about him. I would've text him last night but I knew he was busy and didn't want to interrupt him. He responded 2 minutes later saying "I miss you and I can't wait until I see you later". I loved him so much; my heart was fluttering simply from his text.

me 2, so wat ya' doin'

i just got out the shower u?

bout to eat pancakes =]

oh really! i want some

lol I wish u were here so that you culd have some

so do i

so about sat. can u tel me wat ur wearing?

I knew this was commin' and no

come on seth u gotta' tel me sumthin'

okok…. umm dress nicely but don't over do it?

lol ur suppose to tel me not ask

srry my bad

well I g2g nd eat breakfast but il c ya' l8r

ok I love u cristy

love u 2 seth

After I said goodbye I went back into the kitchen to eat breakfast then left for school. Nessie was waiting for me on the front steps when I got there.

"Hey!"

"Hey, do you want to come over my house today after school?"

"I have to ask my mom but yeah. Wait, what about your dad?" I thought she was trying to avoid him because she was still mad.

"I can't let him control my life; if I want you to come over then you can come over…."

"And. . . ."

". . . . Alice wants to see you." I laughed lightly if Alice wanted something there was no way around it.

"That's cool, I haven't seen her in a while either."

"She said that she has a few clothing options for your date on Saturday. And just to let you know, Alice likes to drag things, so you'll probably be over tomorrow too." I smiled.

"It doesn't matter, I don't mind, as long as Alice isn't mad everything's cool." Nessie and I walked into the building but neither one of us had to go to our locker so we went straight to Math. Miss. Softmere wasn't in the classroom when we got there so we had to wait outside the door. I thought she would like the fact that we're early and she did. She smiled to us and said good morning making the ambience of the room awkward-free.

"Did you girls do your homework?"

"Yeah."

"Well, let me check over it now; we have an assembly today taking up first and second period so I won't have a chance to check it." Assemblies were basically a waste of time; all of the kids just talked to their friends and texted, so to have one for two periods was the definition of the great. Also the fact that I wouldn't have to deal with Anne or Reyna just made this even better.

By time the bell rang everyone was in the classroom and Miss. Softmere was collecting the homework. When she was done everyone lined up and we headed down to the auditorium. Nessie and I stayed close to each other so we wouldn't get split up and end up sitting on opposite sides of one another.

"Nessie, do you know what the assembly is about?"

"Nope, but the principal must think it's important if he's making it two periods long."

"Yeah, I'm guessing it's either about drugs or teen pregnancy."

"Probably, we'll find out soon enough." Another five minutes and the assistant principal introduced the speaker. She was going to be informing us on sexting; when teenagers, mainly girls, take naked pictures of themselves and send it to their boyfriends. Then he sends it to all his friends and now everyone thinks she's a slut. Well yeah, that's what we had to endure for a whole hour and thirty minutes. Nessie and I were listening in the beginning but after a while everything she was saying because repetitive so we talked quietly about the usual; Seth, Jake, our families, ect.

After the assembly the day went by rather quickly and before I knew it Nessie was pulling up at her house. I had called my mom during lunch time and she said it was okay if I went over there for today and tomorrow. Nessie and I got out of the car and walked into the house; Alice was waiting for us in the kitchen.

"Cristy!" She came up to me running and hugged me.

"Hey Alice." I laughed at her enthusiasm.

"I feel like I haven't seen you in forever! But we have a lot to do, so you guys go start you're homework; I'll give you an hour and thirty minutes before we start!" she sounded so excited and I was starting to get excited too.

"Okay, then we better get started." I followed Nessie up to her room and we started our work.

"So we have math, spanish, science, english, and…."

"Well I had home economics homework, but I finished in class."

"Yeah I did the same in health."

"Okay, so let's knock out the easy stuff first." I nodded and we both did the math dittos. They were simple problems just very tentative and required a lot of work. That's probably the only topic I hated in math, proofs combined with simplifying compound factors. Nessie seemed to breeze through it, but I was beginning to get frustrated; so much for started with the easiest thing. After I finally completed the work I flew through spanish, I should have started with that first. All we had to do tonight for spanish was define forty vocabulary words; we were starting a new unit on fashion. English was straightforward, reading but the book we were reading now, Does my Head Look Big in This, I had already read so the questions only took like ten minutes. Science I always did the homework with Mr. Hastings's on Wednesday so I was done.

"I'm done, so Alice can come as soon as you are,"

"You're not going to do Science?"

"Well I have tutoring with him tonight so we usually do it together."

"Oh right, I forgot. Do you need a ride?"

"Yeah that would be great."

"Do you need a ride home too?"

"Nah, Seth said that he would come and get me." Nessie nodded and got back to her work; it looked like after science she would be done.

Literally as soon as Nessie packed her books up Alice walked in. It was pretty creepy I mean like Nessie zipped it up her bag and Alice opened the door.

"Okay you guys are finally done! Are you ready? Good, come on." Nessie and I laughed as we got up and went with Alice into another huge room. About **one hundred dresses were all over the floor neatly laid** with shoes and a billion bags.

"Gezz Alice, I think you've overdone it."

"As usual."

"You know that he didn't tell me where we're going, right?"

"Of course, that's why all of these dresses can easily be made fancy or casual. Also, just knowing Seth for a while, he's not going to set himself up for something he thinks could possibly embarrass him, so I'm thinking he will pick something more casual. But then again he would embarrass himself a hundred times for you!" I shook my head and smiled as Alice started with the first dress.

"Try this on." I went into another one of the changing rooms and put the first dress on. **I loved it was black and shinny** and made me look curvy, but I though it looked a bit too much, so me tried on the next one. **This one was strapless; the top part was grey and the bottom was cream**. I loved that one too but Alice insisted that I try on more. . .and more. . .and more. . . .and another one. . . . She kept saying that this would be the last one for the day but after the third time she said it I didn't believe her. I swear we tried on at least sixty five dresses and truthfully I wanted to take all of them home with me, but I knew I would have no where to wear them so I let that thought pass.

"Alice, I love doing this with you, but we still have tomorrow to continue and I'm sure that we'll find the perfect one! But I have to get ready to go to the library; I have to see Mr. Hastings for science." Alice sighed and made me try on one more dress before I got back into my regular clothes.

"Okay what do you think of this one." Alice and Nessie looked at me and made me do a 360 degree turn.

"I think this is the one Cristy. I mean if we do it right you might not even have to add any clothes to make it fancier; the hair and makeup will determine the dresses status."

"Really, do you guys think so!" Alice jumped up and down lightly and clapped her hands; I guess that was a yes.

"Yes!" I threw my hands in the air excitedly. I don't know if I was happier about the fact that we found a dress or that I wouldn't have to try anymore on. I was worn out.

"Okay Cristy go change out of the dress and get your clothes on, Nessie has twenty minutes to get you to the library." I nodded and put my regular clothes on quickly; Nessie had grabbed my bag and was waiting for me in the car.

"Oh my gosh I'm tired. I never thought that I could hate clothes, but Alice has done the impossible." Nessie laughed as she drove.

"You'll get used to it so don't worry, but I know what you mean. She has the tendency to go over board sometimes."

"Well at least we found the dress; I absolutely love it."

"Cristy, it looks amazing on you. So now tomorrow we have to get the accessories together with the dress."

"Okay, that shouldn't be as bad."

"Umm, there are _a lot_ more accessories then dresses."

"Wha…but there were literally like one hundred dresses."

"I know, but at least you don't have to sit there and watch Alice every single second, going crazy." I laughed.

"I just noticed something."

"What?"

"You call Alice, Alice, not Aunt Alice, why?"

"I don't know I guess I'm a little closer to her, I mean I love them all the same, but Alice; I can't explain it."

"Oh, it's okay I was just wondering." We drove for a few more minutes before Nessie stopped at the library. I got out and thanked her before I said goodbye.

"No problem Cristy, I'll see ya' tomorrow." Nessie drove off and I walked into the library. Mr. Hastings's was sitting at the table in the adult section where we usually sat. He was wearing light-wash jeans and a black Nike top with black Nike sneakers which was weird because most of the time he wore the same clothes from school that day.

"Hi Mr. Hastings's."

"Hello Cristy, how are you?"

"I'm a little tired but I'm fine, you?"

"The same. Okay so do you want to do the homework first, or Monday's topic?"

"Maybe we should do Monday's topic because it might help me with the homework."

"No problem." Mr. Hastings's pulled out a few dittos from him bag as well as his laptop. He used it to show me examples of different things from videos on youtube; it was a life saver.

"On Monday we went over the atomic theory and what it means. Basically, the atomic theory is the idea that matter is made up of little units called atoms. The idea originally came from the Greek philosopher Democritus in the 5th century BC, but he was referring to indivisible units. During the 19th century a British scientist named J.J. Thomson discovered that atoms are in fact made up of smaller particles and today the atomic theory refers to matter being made up of units that are indivisible only some of the time. Exceptions include plasmas such as fire, other ionic arrangements such as those found in the body, radioactive materials, and many more."

(.)

I was getting it in the beginning but my brain just started to laze out and his words went into one ear and out the other. Once he showed me the videos and gave me examples using real life situations, I started to get it.

"Do you understand it a little better now?"

"Yeah."

"Good. Here, try these dittos and we'll go over them when you're done." I nodded and started the questions. I was carrying myself through each question slowly so I wouldn't get any wrong. Every time I got something wrong it triggered this change in his personality. He would start to look at me differently and make everything uncomfortable; it's when his eyes start to look into mine and when he stares at me like Seth. So I tried my best to perfect each question. It took me about a half hour before I was done.

"Mr. Hastings's." He looked up from his laptop.

"You're done?"

"Yeah." I passed him the sheets and he started to look over them. I kept my eyes on his hands; if he picked up the pen then it meant he was making a correction, meaning I got something wrong, but if he didn't then I was in the clear. On the first sheet he didn't pick up the pen and neither on the second sheet. I was starting to feel relieved because he hadn't picked up his pen on the third sheet yet, but I was wrong. The last question on the last sheet was the one that was incorrect. He gave me the ditto back as well as a look of slight anger.

"You got this one wrong Cristy, do you know why." I looked at the question and read it over, but I was too uncomfortable to think straight; I could feel his eyes on me.

"Umm…no."

"You didn't answer it the right way." I didn't want to look up but I knew I had to because he was going to explain it now. Yet again I tried to listen and concentrate on his reasoning but his eyes were boring into mine now with more adoration then anger; as if he was happy to see my face. He got up out of his seat with the ditto and came behind me, looking over my shoulder and explaining it more, and pointing to the example in the diagram on the sheet, but it didn't help. All I could think about was how much time was left; it took at least forty minutes to teach me the topic, then another thirty minutes for me to do the dittos, plus a good ten minutes for him to look over my work, so I had about thirty minutes left before it nine o'clock and time for me to see Seth.

"So then Cristy, what would the answer be?" Damn, I was blocking him out the whole time.

"Umm… the answer would be choice C."

"Good." Oh thank god; I really wouldn't have been able to make another 15 minutes of him leaning over my shoulder like that.

"Do you think you'll be able to do the homework from tonight now that I've explained that to you?"

"Yeah."

"Well then start it now, and whatever is left you can finish at home. If you have any questions I'm right here."

"Okay, thanks Mr. Hastings's." He nodded and I pulled out the packet he gave out today in class. We had to do pages 1-5 which were thirty questions; mainly multiple choice. Most of the answers came easy so I finished all of them then looked over everything else for the remainder of time. When it was finally nine o'clock, Mr. Hastings looked up from his lap top.

"Well, Cristy, it's nine, did you finish?"

"Yeah just did."

"Good, we'll go over them tomorrow in class." I nodded as I began to pack up my books into my bag; he did the same.

"Okay then Cristy I'll see you tomorrow, sixth period."

"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow." Mr. Hastings got up from his seat and began to walk out; as soon as he was out of sight I got up too; I didn't want to walk out with him; it would be too weird.

Now it was around 9:05 and I was waiting for Seth in the lobby of the library. He said he would be here at 9:00 but I expected him to be a little late. So, in the mean time, I took out my cell phone and played Bob's Journey to the Center of the Earth; it's a really fun game. When I finished playing it was 9:10 and time was passing by incredibly slow which made me call Seth; it went straight to voice mail. More time passed by and it was 9:30pm.

"Excuse me miss, the library will be closing in about fifteen minutes." I looked up at the old lady who was suddenly in front of me.

"Oh, umm thank-you, I'm just gunna' to go now."

"Were you waiting for someone?"

"Yeah, but he probably forgot; it happens." I got up from my seat and sighed as the old lady walked away. In my book, when you're thirty minutes late and you didn't call, then you forgot. I would just walk home it would probably take me fifteen minutes. I took my headphones and my ipod out so I could listen to music, if I started to think too much I would start missing Seth even more then I was already.

If I knew that I would be walking I would have bought my jacket but of course I didn't so as I walk I'm shivering which just made me think of Seth; he was so warm. Feeling frustrated, I pulled my headphones out of my ears; they weren't helping and for some reason, at the moment, music just seamed really stupid.

I had already walked a block when I felt something touch my shoulder. I spun around quickly but I couldn't see anything, or anyone. Now, completely paranoid, I started to walk faster and when I was at the tip of the second block all the street lights shut off. My heart stopped at the sudden darkness, the only light was from the moon, but the clouds were blocking it. I took my cell phone out to use for light but it only allowed me to see a few feet in front of myself. I took a deep breath and tried to relax, I would just call my mom to come and get me. As it dialed I felt something touch my back again followed by a laugh. I screamed and spun around again, my body was taken over by complete fear.

"Hello?" My voice was a whisper, I was too terrified to talk any louder. I heard the laugh again and a tremendous wave of shivers crawled through my body as I turned around again. But this time, this time I saw a figure standing in front of me and I screamed. I slowly walked backwards before I flat out started sprinting. Just before I hit the end of the block the figure was there again. I whimpered pitifully and completely beside myself; I'd never felt so scared and unprotected in my life. I started to run the other way again but this time the figure didn't give me as much time to run. About four concrete blocks down that block and there it was, I could see hair flow from under the sweater and I assumed it was a woman. She put her hand around my throat, griping tightly, before she hurled me up into the air, straight into the woods. I gripped on to my throat as I flew through the air; her grip was so tight that it felt as if it was still there. Suddenly I felt my back slam against a tree and I fell for a long drop to the ground. I screamed in pain and tears began to run down my cheek. Her wicked laugh surrounded me again and I tried to get up, but it was pointless, my whole body felt as if it had been run over by a train. The laugh got closer and closer and I felt so helpless. I knew I was going to die and all I could think of was Seth. The flash of memories that everyone has in the movies, I was having now. Right then I felt her lift me up by my neck again, prepared to throw me, when suddenly I heard a loud ground shaking howling noise. She let go and I dropped to the floor whimpering and crying in pain. I tried to look up, feeling more terrified, but my body wouldn't let me, only thing I could do now was close my eyes and give into the blackness, pulling me from the pain.

**Chapter Twenty- Four**

**Seth's POV**

As soon as the pack got back from our chase I jumped into the Lamborghini and took off to go get Cristy. We caught a vampire scent today and we chased it all the way to the Cullen's side, which we weren't allowed to cross. We had been so close but she was smart, she knew what she was doing. I tuned my cell phone on and panicked when I saw the time 9:40pm, I knew I was running late, but I didn't think it was a whole 40 minutes. I hit the gas harder and was in front of the library by 9:45pm. I got out of the car and saw an elderly lady coming out of the library; all the lights inside were off.

"Excuse me, miss, umm is the library closed?" She spun around, a little frightened.

"Oh, why hello young man, and yes it's closed. Were you looking for someone?"

"Yeah."

"Well there was this one girl who was waiting to be picked-up, she left about 15 minutes ago."

"Did she have long black hair and greenish grey eyes."

"Well I'm pretty sure she did, her skin was tanned too. You don't see that too often around Forks." She laughed lightly and I knew it was Cristy right away.

"Yeah that's her, do you know where she went?"

"She told me that she was just going to walk. I hope she didn't freeze, it's colder then usual today."

"Yes, it is. Well thank you for your help." An immediate wave of guilt swept over me. Cristy simply needed for me to pick her up and I couldn't even do that and now she's somewhere walking in the cold at night.

"No problem young man, but just be careful, all the street lights have seemed to go out." I turned around and the only thing I could see was blackness; now I was worried.

"Okay, thank you." She nodded and walked to her car. I quickly pulled out my phone and called Cristy to see if she had made it home okay. I felt my body shake when I saw something light up about 2 blocks down. It had my ring tone. Without hesitation, I ran to it and picked it up; it was Cristy's. My heart started to beat faster and I had to take a breath to calm down a little and let my senses kick in. All at once they came and everything was there. I could smell Cristy… and her blood, I could hear her quiet cry… I could feel the pain. I could also smell the vampires around her, one of the scents I recognized. Without thought I shifted and immediately took off into the woods. Within a few seconds I could see, a sight that I never thought I would ever see. Cristy being held up into the air by her throat as tear cascaded down her beautiful face. I let out a howl so loud that I scared myself; I could feel the ground shaking under me. She vampire dropped Cristy to the floor and started running deeper into the forest. My first reaction was to run after her and tear her apart, but Cristy was laying there; not moving and not even crying. I would not leave her. I tried to pick her up but I didn't want to hurt her more. I let out a whimper, feeling just as helpless as Cristy had before she went unconscious. I let out another ground shaking howl, hoping that maybe Edward would hear me, before I shifted back into human form. I didn't know if it was safe for me to touch her, but I WOULD NOT leaver her here alone; I had to take the chance. Slowly I picked her up and started running back to the car. Tears started to slip from my eyes, one more for every step I took. I was about to run out of the woods when I smelt Edward, Carlisle and Alice. I stood there for a second and Edward gently took Cristy out of my hands, throwing me shorts in the process. I quickly put them on as Carlisle asked where the car was, I pointed to it.

"You get into the car and go straight to our house, okay? " I nodded as the tears fell down faster.

"Alice, maybe you should go with him." She nodded too, and then Edward and Carlisle took off somewhere.

"Where are they going with Cristy?"

"To the car, come on we'll meet them there." Alice and I ran to the Lamborghini and got in; she drove.

My mind was spinning and the tears kept coming. Pictures of Cristy were all that ran through my head...her tear...her eyes...her quiet hopeless cry... the blood.

"Alice, could you drive faster please." All I wanted to do was be next to her and protect her...like I failed to do earlier.

"Seth I'm going as fast as I can, it's only been a minute." I didn't reply.

"Alice I should've been there; I should have protected her; I'm supposed to protect her I promised her that I would protect her, and I couldn't even be there to save her."

"Seth, it's not you're fault, don't do this to yourself."

"It is my fault. I told her I would pick her up at 9:00 from the library and I wasn't there, the librarian said that she left at 9:30. If I was there I could have prevented this."

"Thinking like this won't help, it will only hurt." I deserved to hurt; I deserved any pain that came to me. How could Cristy still love me after what I did to her? She wouldn't and I deserved the pain of that reality too.

"Cristy needs you to be strong for her, you know that. fF you feel that you should make up for what you did, which you shouldn't feel, then supporting and helping her will work." I looked at Alice but she was already looking; her face full of concern.

The car stopped and I turned my head; we were in front of the house. I jumped out of the car and ran inside, not saying anything to anyone, just following Cristy's scent right upstairs. I put my hand up to knock on the door but before I even hit it I heard Carlisle tell me I had to wait.

"Carlisle I can help you with what ever you need... I just want to see her."

"You will, but not now." I sighed feeling both sad and pained as I sat right outside the door. When it came to Cristy, waiting always felt like forever, but tonight it was even worst; every second felt like a year.

After a while I could hear someone coming up the stairs, it was Edward. I didn't look up at him, I was too consumed in my own thoughts to think about anyone else's. I guess he figured that because he just sat next to me for a while, as if he was waiting for a sign to let him know I was ready to hear what he had to say. I was surprised when he didn't say anything, even after I had tried my best to clear my mind. Maybe he felt that now wasn't the time for a lesson. Or maybe he understood how I felt, I remember the whole story with Bella and James, maybe he could relate. I looked over at him, knowing that he could hear my thought, and he nodded his head. He did get it; he knew that no matter what anyone said that I would always feel guilty because he knew that he would always feel guilty, no matter how many people told him not to. Edward patted my back before he spoke.

"Carlisle is almost ready for you to come in, you have about 30 seconds." I counted in my head and sure enough as soon as I hit 30 Carlisle said that I was allowed to see Cristy. I immediately opened the door and saw Cristy still unconscious and on the medical bed. I sighed as I walked over to her, but I was scared to touch her.

"She's obviously still unconscious and she has multiple bruises covering the majority of her body, as well as cuts, only one needed stitches, but nothing is broken." Carlisle's voice was calm and somehow, even at a time like this, reassuring.

"Do you know when she'll wake up?"

"I'm not sure but I am guessing in about three hours. Don't worry Seth, she's fine; actually she's healing faster that another patient I've had...ever. It's quite fascinating."

"What, you mean that's she's not healing at a normal human pace?"

"Yes, Cristy's not healing as fast as you would but I mean I'm able to see that some of the bruises have already begun to fade away." I looked at Carlisle to see him smiling lightly at Cristy.

"At the rate that she is going, her body should be completely healed within days."

"Carlisle, would it be okay if I stayed here with her?" His face slowly became serious as he turned toward me.

"Of course you can, but when she wake's up I think it's time that you tell her." I closed my eyes and pinched the tip of my nose feeling frustrated. Of course I would have to tell Cristy, there was no way around it. She's not stupid and she would know that I'm lying, plus she is already suspicious of my hearing ability.

"But only if Cristy is up to it. If she doesn't seem to be fully there yet, then you can tell her another time, but I have a feeling that she will be very curious about what's going on." Sadly, Carsile was right, Cristy did just want to know what the hell was going on, and you couldn't expect anything less. I nodded and then Edward left with Carlisle.

I looked down at Cristy after Edward closed the door, she was just lying there; bandages all over her body. I sat down in the bed next to her and though I was still scared to touch her I forced my self to hold her hand. I wanted her to know I was here with her and maybe subconsciously she could feel my presence.

"Cristy, I'm so sorry, I should have been there at 9:00. You never ask me for anything and I couldn't even do this one thing. If I had been there this would not have happened." I was crying again as I talked to my unconscious imprint, the love of my life.

"If you never forgive me and never want to see me again I will understand, but I will always love you." I looked at her face hoping that she might respond or give me some sort of sign, but she didn't move at all, she was perfectly still.

"Damn!" I sighed frustrated with myself and the whole situation. Even though Carsile told me that she would wake up soon and be fine it didn't make me feel better, I don't think I would feel any better until she woke up.

I don't know how long after but I guess I had fallen asleep because Nessie was waking me up.

"Seth, Seth." I slowly opened my eyes and sat up.

"Hmm?"

"We're all going hunting so you'll be the only one here with Cristy okay?"

"Yeah. Umm what time is it?"

"2:15 in the morning. Carsile said that if something goes wrong, even though nothing should, but just incase, to call him on his cell." I nodded and took my phone out of my pocket.

"Okay we'll be back in no more than and hour." After that Nessie left and I continued to watch Cristy for a while. She was in the same exact position but she was wearing different clothes…Alice. **Now she had this PINK sweat suit it was well it was pink with black writing on both the sweats and the hoodie.** I honestly didn't think that Alice even owned something as simple as sweat suit.

Cristy's face also looked less emotionless; there was just a feeling of calmness radiating from her. That made me smile a little and I felt comfortable enough to leave the room for a few seconds; I had to use the bathroom.

The bathroom was on the 2nd floor, I was on the 3rd so I went downstairs and did my business. As I was washing my hands I could hear something that sounded like it was coming from Cristy's room. I ran out the bathroom, drying my hands on my clothes and went straight to her. When I entered the room I saw Cristy rubbing her eyes gently and yawning. I was hesitant to go near her, so I stood in the doorway. I watched as she shook her head and then start to blink. When her eyes opened fully she looked at me questioningly; it made me nervous, but I was so happy that she was awake.

"Seth?" She tried to sit up but put too much pressure on her arm with the stitches and yelled in pain. I ran over to her and immediately helped her sit up and re-situate her arm.

"Cristy you have to be careful, that's the arm with the stitches on the shoulder." I sighed realizing that I sounded tense. Yes, I was tense but Cristy didn't need to know that.

"Are you okay?"

"Not really, my whole body feels soar and my head is throbbing. Thanks though."

"For what?" I couldn't look her in the eyes.

"Helping me sit up."

"Oh, no problem." Even when she woke up from a comma she was still completely polite.

Tears suddenly began to run from her eyes and I got in the bed to hold her hand and comfort her.

"Cristy is there anything I can do to help you?" She sighed and rested her head on the pillow as she continued to cry lightly.

"Cristy, you can talk to me, what's on your mind?" She was silent for a while before she responded. The whole time I just wanted to know what she was thinking

"I thought I was going to die." I still didn't have the balls to look her in the eyes, but she wasn't trying to meet mine either.

"I was so scared when she picked me up and when she threw me." I couldsee her tears begin to seep into the pillow; they were coming faster then before.

"I figured that the last thing I should be worrying about is some women picking me up by my throat and throwing me into the woods. It was so supernatural. I'm so scared Seth; she's still out there." She cried harder and I wrapped my arms around her gently as I rested my head on top of hers.

"I only feel safe around you." Those words pinched me in the heart as soon as I heard them. She shouldn't feel safe around me at all; I wasn't there for her. It was quiet for a while, I didn't know what to say to Cristy and I guess she was in her own mind. After about 5 minutes she spoke again; her voice was raspy but she wasn't crying.

"Umm Seth, how did I get here, what happened?" This was the long waited question that I was dreading but I knew I had to answer to. I sighed and Cristy tried to look up at me but I still refused to look at her so I looked straight ahead.

"Cristy I think it's time for me to," I cleared my throat," to tell you about my secret."

"What does this have to do with your secret?"

"Everything." I could literally feel the chills going through Cristy's body and hear her heart beat increase.

"Are you ready to hear this, I can tell you later if you feel like you'll be more comfortable."

"No, I want to know, I'm ready."

"I am not…I'm not a normal human and I know that you already kind of have an idea that I'm not normal." She didn't say anything so I kept going.

"Do you remember when you can to my house for the barbeque, and that whole story around the fire?"

"Yeah."

"Well all those stories are true."

"Are you telling me that," she paused," are you a wolf?"

"Yes." More shivers came from her body and goose bumps popped from her skin.

"It that why you can hear so well?"

"Yes."

"Are…are you the; never mind?" I knew what she was going to say.

"That dream that everyone said you had wasn't a dream. I was that wolf that you saw at Nessie's house. I really wanted to see you after spending time with you at the mall but Nessie told me that you didn't want to see me but I didn't care. The fastest way for me to get here was in wolf form. The plan didn't involve you seeing me. I don't know how, but you knew it was me."

"I don't know either, I just felt incredibly safe again when I saw the wolf, well I mean you." Cristy tried to turn but she was having trouble so I helped her.

"You're a very beautiful wolf Seth." I smiled lightly.

"Thanks."

"So wait how far away can you hear."

"Well, in the wolf pack-"

"Wolf pack? There are more wolves?"

"Yeah, Jacob, Paul, Sam, Quil, Embry, Leah, and I'm the youngest."

"Leah's a wolf?"

"Yeah, the only girl." Suddenly Cristy was quiet like her brain was trying to process something, everything.

"Wolves kill…..vampires. Vampires; vampires are…." She looked at me with terrified and shocked expression on her face; complete terror all over.

"A vampire attacked me."

"Yes, there were two, but only one did the actual damage."

"Why were they, I mean what did I do to them?" I didn't respond even though I knew the answer, I was the reason; I had to be the reason. She looked at me with the same shocked face until it dawned upon her, what I thought was obvious."

"You think it's because you're a wolf. You think it's you're fault." I looked down.

"Seth, it's not your fault."

"I should have been there at 9 o'clock like you asked, but I didn't get there until about 9:45, the pack was chasing a vampire scent that matched one of the vampire scents I smelled when I found you. I don't have a choice when it comes to the pack. Sam and Jacob are the pack chiefs and whatever they say goes, not matter what; it's one of those wolf things. So by time I got to the library you were gone. I called you are I heard my ring tone and saw a light in the middle of the street, I freaked out and ran over to it then I heard you scream and I could smell the blood. I immediately shifted and went to go get you. I saw that…that bitch holding you up by the throat," my voice started to crack and the tears started coming again," all the blood; as soon as she saw me she took off but you had already passed out. I couldn't pick you up in wolf form so I had to shift back but I was scared to move you so I yelled for Edward hoping that maybe he would hear me, but I coul-"

"Why…sorry, keep going."

"No what did you want to say?"

"Why did you yell for Edward?"

"Oh, the Cullens are vampires too."

"What!"

"Yeah, but they don't feed on humans, they think it's sick and immoral, they feed on animals."

"Oh, that's why Nessie doesn't eat….is that cup she has filled with blood?" I nodded.

"Is that why they look so perfect and they do things so quickly and all look so young?" I smiled lightly at her enthusiasm.

"Yes."

"I never pictured vampires to be like that?"

"Yeah they aren't your typical story book vampires."

"That's why…" Cristy laughed lightly and I felt a little bit of relief.

"What's so funny?"

"I came to Nessie's house one time wearing a vampire shirt and they were all cracking up."

"Oh." I smiled too, still consistent with avoiding her eyes. It was quiet again and I just listened to her heart beat, wondering what she was thinking.

"So, did Edward ever hear you?"

"Umm, yeah he came and they brought you here. Carsile took care of you and I stayed here with you."

"Do you know if anyone called my parents?"

"No, but I'm sure they did, the Cullen's rarely forget anything."

"Wait, you're a wolf, but I thought vampires and wolves hated each other."

"We do, but I saved Bella's life and Edward feels that he owes me for all eternity, and then Jacob has im- I mean is dating Nessie. I mean the majority of the pack and the majority of the Cullens still hate each other, but they get along." Oh damn, I hope that Cristy didn't pick up on the imprint. I think I told her enough today; anything else would be too much.

"Edward probably hates that."

"Yeah, he really does."

"Nessie told me about what happened on Monday with Jacob and Edward."

"Yeah, he was pissed off, I mean it's expected if you find out your daughter had sex with one of your arch nemeses." It was quiet again before anyone spoke

"Seth?"

"Yeah?"

"Am I going to be okay?" She looked down at her lap.

"You're going to heal, and I swear to you I won't let anyone put a hand on you again. Do you understand me?" It was time to look into her eyes now, I had to make up for what I did, or what I failed to do and I needed her to know that.

"Yes." Her voice was faint and not very convincing.

"Cristy look at me." She lifted her head up and I forced myself to meet her beautiful greenish grey eyes.

"I will keep you safe okay? I know I messed up-"

"Seth you didn-"

"Cristy," my voice was strict now," I know I messed up and I promise I won't do that again."

"Seth, you have to listen to me. It wasn't your fault; you told me that what ever Sam or Jacob says goes, no matter what. How could you have done anything?"

"I don't know, but you are my first priority-"

"No I'm not-"

"Yes you are."

"Seth before I was here, your first priority was the pack and probably school and family."

"Damn it Cristy! You're my imprint; you are my first and only priority!" My voice was loud as I yelled; I needed her to get it. She looked down. There was a long an uncomfortable pause as I looked deeply into her eyes.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have yelled at you."

"What's an imprint?" It was time. I sighed

"Wolves do this thing called imprinting," I paused, contemplating on if I should tell her, but I figured lying wouldn't make much sense at this point," It's when they find their soul mate for life. When they find that person nothing else matters except for them. You are my life Cristy whether you like it or not, I can't help myself. All I think about is you all day all night. I'm happy when you're happy, I'm sad when you're sad, I'm angry when you're angry. I love you so much I can feel your pain and I always want to be with you. When I'm around you nothing else matter. When I hurt you I feel like I've committed the most heinous crime. I need you."

"Can you help me sit up some more?" I didn't know what to expect her to say but I didn't expect that. I mean it seams like she doesn't even care, isn't that kind of what I wanted?

"Of course." I moved closer to her to get better access to her waist when I suddenly felt her lips on mine. Her hand moved to my neck and I squeezed her waist a little tighter. I missed her lips but I kissed her gently, I didn't want to put too much force on her. After a few more seconds she pulled away smiling.

"I love you Seth and I need you too." I immediately relaxed, letting go of all the fears that were running through my mind and looked at her face; even under the mild bruises she still looked amazing. I could not believe that I have Cristy all to myself. She smiled at me and I held on to her a little longer before I let go; I didn't want to hurt her.

"I want to know more about you." I laughed at her and smiled harder.

"What's so funny?" She sounded amused.

"You're so cute." Cristy blushed and looked down; I pulled her hand into mine and rubbed it gently. Just then I could begin to hear the Cullens coming back to the house.

"We can talk some more later, the Cullens are back."

"You can hear them from here?" I nodded.

"Seth, would it be mean to say that I'm….. a little scared to see them." Cristy was whispering.

"No, it's expected, but just remember that now that you know what they are it doesn't change their personality, Nessie is still Nessie, Alice is still Alice, Emmet is most definitely still Emmet." She nodded but still tightened her grip on my hand.

"They're back."

"Can you really hear all of this?" Before I could answer, Carsile was knocking at the door.

"Come in." He smiled at Cristy.

"Oh I see you're finally awake."

"Yeah."

"Well you seem okay, can I look at you're bruises?" She nodded and Carsile took the blanket off Cristy and asked her to rake her sweater off.

"Did Alice change my outfit while I was out?" There was amusement in her voice, but it was soft.

"Yeah."

"Okay wow, the bruises are almost gone. This is really fascinating!" Suddenly Edward walked in and stood next to Carsile.

"What's going on?" Cristy looked nervously at Carsile and Edward.

"Nothing's wrong sweetie, it's just that you've healed faster than any patient that I've ever had."

"Oh yeah, I've always healed faster than normal; the doctors think it's fascinating too."

"Hmm, well you really should be back to normal in no time. Let me look at your arm." I helped Cristy raise her arm so Carsile could see it.

"Cristy, if you arm keeps healing like it is now, than your arm should be okay in just a few days."

"A few days?" I looked at Carsile beginning to realize how amazing this really was. Carsile nodded and smiled towards me then back at Cristy.

"No later than Saturday you should be able to do everything you would normally do." I was so happy to hear that, it helped comfort me a little knowing that she would get better sooner rather than later.

"Cristy do you need anything?" Cristy looked up at Edward.

"Umm, actually could I have some water?"

"Of course." Edwards left the room, still trying to keep up the illusion that they were a normal family.

"Cristy, are you comfortable staying here with us?" She looked at me, then back at Carsile. I'm pretty sure that she understood what he was really asking.

"I think so, I mean like I am but it will just….take some time to get use to I guess?"

"My family and I can respect that." She smiled lightly and Carsile started to walk out.

"Wait!," Carsile shot around and looked at Cristy, "What about my parents?"

"Don't worry about them, they think that you're just sleeping over."

"Oh, okay." Carsile left and I helped Cristy put her sweater back on.

"I'm not allowed to tell anyone about all this right?"

"Yeah, you can't tell this to anyone, not even your parents."

"So when are you going to tell me more, this is all so supernatural and unbelievable, I want to know everything!"

"You're not scared of me?"

"Should I be scared of you?"

"Yes."

"Well, I'm not."

"But you haven't seen me when I get angry." I was trying to be serious to let her know and kind of understand that I really was a dangerous creature.

"Then I won't make you angry."

"It's not that simple Cristy."

"So, what do you want me to do; stay away from you?" She looked at me with a serious expression taking over her face.

"No, no that's not what I'm saying. I'm saying that I could seriously hurt you if something was to happen and I shifted. Do you remember Emily from the barbeque?"

"Yeah Sam's wife….wait is that why her face-"

"Yes; he shifted and she was too close. I do not want that to happen to you. But I have to take that risk being with you. I just want you to understand what you're getting yourself into."

"What I've got myself into."

"No, you still have a choice; you will always have a choice."

"If it involves leaving you then I don't." I looked at her and smiled lightly.

"We can talk about that later, I mean you just woke up from a comma."

"You're right. So, do you think that we can still go on our date Saturday?"

"No, you should concentrate on getting better."

"Come on Seth, I really want to go." I looked at her, already thinking about saying yes.

"Cristy I don't think it's a good idea."

"Please Seth, I already picked out my outfit and I want to see where you are going to take me." She gently put her hand on my chest and made her eyes match mine. I was sucked into them immediately and couldn't look away.

"Seeeeeth?"

"Okay but only if Carsile says that it's that you're better." She smiled and kissed my cheek. Suddenly there was a knock at the door and it was Nessie.

"Come in." Nessie walked in, looking down, and Cristy look at her hands.

"Cristy, is it okay if I talk to you for a minutes…..alone?"

"Sure." Cristy looked at me as I got up and left; I would give them their privacy. I walked downstairs and sat on the couch; sighing loudly.

"So Seth, I'm not trying to be mean or anything, but if you leave for a little while I might be able to get a clear vision of Cristy." I looked at Alice and scratched my nose; just because I was around them all the time didn't mean that I've gotten use to their stench.

"Okay, but call me as soon as the vision is over."

"Of course!" I got up and just started walking thinking about all that had happened today, for the first time I actually prayed to God and thanked him for saving Cristy's life.


	8. Chapters 25 26 27 28 29

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

**Nessie's POV**

I walked in as Seth walked out. The atmosphere of the room was a little uncomfortable as I predicted, I mean what else should I expect; she just found out that her new friend was a vampire and that her boyfriend was a werewolf.

I looked up at Cristy and it was obvious that she was nervous but I had to calm her down and let her know; no matter how weird it might sound, that she was safer with this family of vampires and werewolves then without.

"Hey Cristy." My voice was soft, almost a whisper, but loud enough for her to hear it. Cristy lifted her head to face me with a small smile on her face.

"I know this is going to sound very….straight forward but I just want to know if I should be nervous, I mean I am nervous just because of everything, but I need to know if I have a reason to be."

"No, you have no reason to worry about anything. I swear to you, I know it sounds weird, but in this house with a bunch of vampire is probably the safest place to be." She laughed lightly and I slowly moved my way into the bed, sitting across from her.

"You know that I'm a pretty logical person and I figure that if you wanted to….kill me…. you would have done it by now or let me die in the woods."

"Exactly; so I expect that you probably have a lot of questions?"

"Most definitely, but I don't know where to begin."

"Well, I have an idea, how about I just tell you everything that's happened since my mom moved here?"

"Isn't that going to take a long time?"

"Well, I have a power. You see some vampires have powers like my dad can read minds, Uncle Jasper can control emotions, and Alice can see into the future. I can shoot off images from my brain to yours. So, it will kind of be like watching a movie."

"Are you serious? That's so cool! So your dad can really like read my mind, like right now, what I'm thinking he knows so if I said "Hey Edward" in my brain he would hear it and reply?" I nodded somewhat excited by her amusement.

"And if I was sad Jasper could make my happy?"

"Yeah."

"And like Alice can see into the future, like she knows what's going to happen to me tomorrow?"

"Well, with Alice all of her visions depend on people's decisions. So, for example, if you decide to go to the movies tomorrow then that's what she can see, but if you change your mind and decide to go to the mall then the vision will change; they aren't always perfect."

"I see. And your power, is that how you're going to show me everything?" I nodded.

"But, how are you going to show me events from when your mom moved to Forks, you weren't even born yet?"

"Well, I guess you can say that my power has kind of…upgraded. When I was born I could only show what I had witnessed, but now I can show what people tell me as long as I get a clear picture of it in my mind. My dad usually tells me if I perceived something correctly."

"Oh, I see, so how does this work?"

"I take your hands and you have to try your best to relax. There is going to be a lot of information coming your way and it's going to get very vivid it certain points but try to grasp it. If you have any questions just ask me at the end." She nodded.

"So, are you ready?"

"I think so." I slowly and gently look Cristy's hands, watching for her stitched up arm, into my own and began starting from the very beginning.

[ DEAR READERS I THOUGHT THAT IF I EXPLAINED EVERYTHING THEN THE CHAPTER WOULD BE LIKE WAAAAAY TOO LONG, SO FOR THIS PART JUST BASICALLY PICTURE ALL OF THE TWILIGHT SAGA =]

I had showed this story to myself over and over again that I didn't even have to close my eyes to concentrate, so I watched Cristy's face and all of her emotions. Tears feel down her cheeks basically the whole time and they were either tears of joy, or tears of plain misery. It took a bout an hour to give her all the information but it was worth it. When I finished I gently let go of her hands and she very slowly opened her eyes and began to blink furiously.

"Cristy are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm… that was so amazing."

"So now you know everything!"

"Yeah but I have a few questions?"

"Okay shoot."

"Are Seth and Edward so close because Seth helped save Bella's life?"

"Yeah my dad feels that he owes Seth for all eternity because if my mom died then well yeah it wouldn't be the same; I wouldn't be here."

"Okay, umm why is Carsile a doctor, I mean how can he stand all the blood."

"He said that he feels in order to make up for what he is that he has to save lives. And the blood thing he said takes years of practice and training; Uncle Jasper is the newest "vegetarian" in our family so it takes him a lot more effort to control himself, but he has Aunt Alice, and the rest of the family to help him."

"Did your dad ever forgive Jasper for what happened to Bella?"

"Yeah, I think so I mean it's not like they don't talk they still get along."

"Why did Edward leave her completely unprotected, I mean didn't he know that Victoria, and Laurent knew where she was?"

"He thought that if he left then they would come after him and leave her alone."

"Oh, so that's why Edward can't hate Jacob because he basically saved Bella's life too."

"Yeah."

"Is it weird to knowing that Jacob use to like your mom?"

"At first it was but not anymore. I was mad at my mom for a whole month after I found that out, but since I understand everything now it's nothing. Anymore questions?"

"No, not right now, but I'm sure I will be asking you things randomly as they come. Oh wait one more just came." Cristy and I laughed lightly before she asked her next question.

"Okay this is the last one for the night. Can your whole family hear everything just like Seth can?"

"Everyone in my family can hear very well, and even better than Seth can, but I don't mean to undermine his ability; he can hear extremely well too."

"So they can hear everything I'm saying right now, even if I were to whisper they could hear me?"

"Yep!"

"Oh wow, that's ummm uncomfortable, so you have no privacy?"

"Well I do when my mom puts her shield up."

"Oh right your mom has the shield thing. That's a really cool power. So when you're around her she can shield you from letting anyone else hear?"

"Well I mean she can more so shield my thought from my dad." Cristy nodded and took a deep breath.

"Are you tired?"

"No, I think I slept enough. I'm just over whelmed with everything." It was silent for a while as Cristy really started to take everything in. I watched her carefully.

"I can't believe this is all actually happening." Her voice was a whisper and I smiled lightly at it.

"It really is, but hopefully over time you will be able to get used to it and relax a little more." Cristy laughed lightly.

"You can hear my heart beating too?" I nodded and it wasn't as fast as I thought it might be but it was fast enough.

"It's weird knowing that I'm going to get used to vampires and werewolves but I really want to; it's so fascinating." We looked at each other and laughed again before we just started talking about everything that wasn't really concerned with the whole vampires and werewolves thing; she needed a break from that. I don't know what time it was but Cristy fell asleep and I covered her with a blanket before I went back downstairs; I ran straight to Alice.

"Alice."

"Yes Nessie I did." Like usual Alice could see me saying something before I actually did.

"Okay, so what did you see?"

"Well, as of right now, Cristy is going to be attacked again but I don't know when, where, or by whom. I think it's because Seth is so involved with her. But it's weird because you and Jake are involved and when Jake isn't around you I can still see you clearly in my visions." Alice hates when her visions don't work right so I reassured her.

"Don't worry Alice, I'm sure that everything will clear up soon. Maybe this could be happening because of the vampires that are involved; maybe they have powers too?"

"Yeah you could be right. Well we're going to have a family meeting soon to discus this, we just have to wait for the pack; they should be here in two minutes." I was slowly but surely starting to realize how serious this situation was. Vampires were trying to kill Cristy, and Seth said that the vampire the pack had been chasing was there; there has to be a connection.

"Okay."

"But hey, on a lighter note, Peter and Charlotte, Jaspers friends, are going to be here on Friday; he's so excited but he tries to make it seem like nothing."

"You and Jasper are complete opposites, but that's why you guys work so well together!." Alice smiled and hugged me.

"Alright, come on; we're meeting the pack behind the river, everyone is there already." Alice and I quickly made our way behind the house, where the river was, and saw the family. My mom came right over to hug me; I hadn't really seen her all day and I missed her.

"How are you holding up with all this?"

"I'll be okay."

"I know you will; just know that you can always talk to me." I nodded.

"Do you know where daddy is?"

"He's in the cabin, he should be here any second." Sure enough five seconds later my dad was right next to my mom; his hand in hers.

"Did you need to talk to me?" I looked at him and nodded. It was obvious that he was surprised that I even wanted to say two words to him let alone a conversation; but, after the events of the last few hours, I had realized something important.

"I know I've been mad at you the past few days but I love you because you're my dad and I like you. I am still a little angry about the situation with Jake, but Cristy made me realize that you did it because you love me and you felt that something was taken from me. If you didn't react the way you did then I should have been worried. Plus, everything all that's happened with Cristy I've realized that anything could happen tomorrow and I don't want you to think I hate you if I did die or something." My dad's eyes were piercing into mine and he smiled lightly before I was pulled into a tight hug.

"I love you so much Rennesme, and I'm sorry I hurt you but I'm happy that you understand." He kissed me lightly on my forehead and then pushed me and my mom behind him lightly when he saw the wolf pack appear from the woods. Even though they've all know each other for a good five years neither one trusted the other; only thing that they had for each other was respect.

"I appreciate you being able to meet with us on such short notice." Carlisle started the conversation immediately; wasting no time.

I saw Jake right next to Sam and I didn't know how to react to him with my dad here so I didn't, I just watched him intently.

"Sam said no problem." As always my dad translated since the pack was in wolf form.

"Good. Well if you don't know, Christine Dylon was attacked by two vampires tonight and from what I've heard; one of the vampires has the same scent as the vampire that you guys were chasing."

"Sam said that himself and Jake have assigned patrols for the pack and that Seth has agreed to watch over Christine."

"And we will assist with the patrol in respect to the treaty. We need to catch these two vampires before they do anymore harm."

"Sam agrees and wants to know if you know why the vampires attacked Christine?"

"We aren't sure why; anyone would come up with an idea or opinion of why but we won't know until we find and get rid of them."

"Sam agrees and is telling me the times that they are patrolling. I can tell everyone later and we can decide who will go with them."

"Of course. So is there anything else?"

"Embry is curious of why Alice wasn't able to see it coming." I froze slightly. Alice did see, we just never told them; this wouldn't turn out well; Carsile wouldn't lie."

"Alice did see this happen but it wasn't clear enough." The majority of the wolves growled and Sam immediately shut them up; Jake looked over at Seth in attempt to calm him as well.

"The only thin that Alice saw was Christine being attacked but the vision hinted to no time or date, it only showed her face."

"They all feel that they should've known."

"Their right; we should've told them. Though we've made the wrong choice this time we will not do it again; we can _promise_ you that."

"Fair enough." Carsile nodded and Sam's pack started to leave but Jake's pack, meaning Jake and Seth, stayed. I was still watching him, daring him and hoping that he would come over to me but he didn't he was just waiting for Seth who was talking to my dad.

"She's sleeping right now Seth and it's really late; maybe you could pick her up from school tomorrow."

"Okay then, I'm sure she'll be happy to see you….." What was Jake doing? Why wouldn't he come talk to me?

"Nessie?"

"Huh?" I was focusing on Jake who obviously wasn't going to do anything and I wouldn't lie, it hurt.

"Seth is going to pick Cristy up from school tomorrow but he wants it to be a surprise."

"I won't tell. Well I'm tired dad I'm going to go to bed.

"Okay sweetie I'll see you in the morning."

"Goodnight everyone; goodnight Jake." I looked right into his eyes and he didn't even budge; my heart broke as I stared at him and walked away.

**Cristy's POV**

I woke up in pain and in a daze. I had a horrible headache and my shoulder was burning.

"Cristy?" I jumped lightly as I heard a deep voice and a knock at the door.

"Cristy it's Carlisle, may I come in?"

"Yeah." Carlisle walked with the same attire as he had on last night; his white medical coat and black slacks.

"Good morning Carlisle."

"Good morning Cristy, how do you feel?"

"Umm, I have a head ache and my shoulder is bothering me."

"Well let's check that out." I took my sweater off and Carlisle took the bandage off my arm.

"The speed at which your arm is healing is quite fascinating. It may heal even faster then I originally predicted."

"Really?" He nodded.

"Just keep wrapping it and applying the ointment; you'll be fine."

"Carsile?"

"Yes?"

"What do I tell my parents? I know they're going to know something has changed; especially my mom." Carsile sighed.

"Well your parents think that you slept over here last night; so if anything they might be mad that you broke the rule of slumber parties during the week. Maybe they'll be too mad too notice anything."

"No, my parents will get over that quick; they'll be too happy that I've made a friend of Nessie so quickly; the really like her."

"Hmm, well then don't bring it up unless they do. If they asked what happen tell them; after you're tutoring session ended Nessie picked you up and you lost track of time."

"Okay, thank you Carsile."

"And the arm; just try your best to wear long sleeves until it's completely healed because the majority of the bruises on your face and arms have faded out." I looked down to inspect myself and Carsile was right, the bruises were very faint.

"You've been very brave through all of this Cristy." I smiled lightly at him.

"But I must apologize because Alice will be here any second so you can get ready for school." I laughed lightly.

"I'm curious to see how bad Alice really is in the morning." Right then Alice walked through the door with a sarcastic smile taking over her features.

"You're lucky you're on medication Cristy or I would have taken that personally." I jumped at her sudden appearance. Nessie told me that vampires were quick and that they could hear exceptionally well; I guess I would just get use to it.

"Okay Carsile I need you to leave so we can get this girl ready." Carsile smiled lightly at his daughter.

"Cristy if you need anything just call. Esme said that she would have two aspirins for you to take when you come down for breakfast."

"Thank you Carsile; for everything." He nodded and then left.

"So Cristy how do you feel?"

"Well, I have a headache so can we try not to move too fast this morning?" She smiled sympathetically.

"Sure, but we start with a shower; I've already started it for you and everything you need is in the bathroom; you have 30 minutes before Esme will be ready for you to eat breakfast." Alice helped me get up and make my way into the bathroom; just because the scars and bruises were healing it didn't mean that my body wasn't extremely soar.

I wrapped my shoulder with this plastic that Alice gave me to it wouldn't get wet and then got in the shower. The immediately fell in love with the heat, it was soothing and relaxing on my body. I used the shampoo and conditioner to wash my hair taking my sweet time before I shaved and scrubbed down my body of all the dirt, sweat and dried blood. I dried my body and then put lotion on; thank God Alice had Aveeno; that was the only lotion tat actually worked on my body. I put the lotion on and then brushed my teeth before towel drying my hair and then I straightened my bangs. Then there was a knock at the door; I jumped and asked who it was.

"It's me Alice, can you open the door I have your clothes." I don't know why I felt surprised when Alice gave me two beautifully wrapped boxes and told me that I had 5 minutes before I had to be downstairs. They were so elegantly wrapped that I didn't even want to open them, but I had to; I didn't want Alice mad at me so early in the day.

**I unwrapped the first box to find a pair of jeans and a long sleeved light blue top with a light brown vest. I quickly put it on before I opened the next box. That box contained a pair of brown studded boots with matching jewelry, a matching bag and a dark brown leather jacket**. I put everything on except the jacket and went back into the medical room to get my book bag. I transferred everything into the new bad and went downstairs.

.com/cgi/set?id=28720081 .com/cgi/set?id=28720081

"Good morning dear." I jumped lightly again feeling very out of myself."

"Cristy sweetie, you don't look so well come on and sit down." I listened to her as she guided me to the chair in the kitchen.

"Here, take this tea, it's peach flavored; Nessie told me that it's your favorite. Oh and take these aspirins too; they'll help with the headache."

"Thank you Esme."

"No problem dear, just relax." I smiled at her before I took the pills and started sipping at my tea.

"Are you hungry?" I wasn't really hungry but I could smell the food that she had made and I wouldn't say no. She probably didn't cook a lot, I mean she had no reason to; everyone lived off of animal blood.

"Yes."

"Great, because I made some French toast."

"I love French toast, do you have syrup?"

"Of course."

"Well then I'm ready to eat." Esme smiled as she put four pieces of French toast on a plated with some syrup.

"Thank you, I really appreciate." She nodded and then left the kitchen. I was full at three slices and then finished my tea.

"Here, take this water bottle to school with you. The cold temperature should help keep you awake." I jerked again; I could never hear when someone was approaching.

"Oh, thanks Nessie."

"No problem, so how are you feeling this morning?"

"Well, I could be better but considering everything it's pretty good."

"Do you need anything?" I shook my head. Nessie and her family had done so much for me already.

"I'm just going to call my mom before we leave for school; I know she's probably worried." I dialed her number the first time and she didn't answer, which shocked me so I called again and again. Finally on the forth call she picked up.

"Hello!" She sounded out of breath and slightly annoyed.

"Hey, mom it's me Cristy."

"Oh hey Cristy hold on." She was still breathing hard and I swear I could hear both my parents laughing in the back round. What the hell were they…Ooohhhh.

"Oh my gosh! Mom, eww. I just called to tell you that I was sorry about sleeping over on a school night and that I would see you when I got home." I could hear my dad's laughter again.

"Okay sweetie, don't worry about it we'll talk when you get home from school."

"Okay bye." I hung up not waiting for a response. I couldn't believe that they were like…doing it. Shivers ran down my back and I quickly tried to dismiss the mental pictures that were making their way into my head. I looked over at Nessie to see her smiling lightly.

"It's not funny; it's actually really gross." She started laughing.

"It's actually a good thing; it means that they are still attracted to each other."

"Well they can be attracted to each other on their own time." She just laughed harder.

"Okay let's talk about something else."

"Good idea; I'm going to go brush my teeth and then we can go to school."

"Okay I'll be waiting for you in my car." I went upstairs slowly to avoid from getting dizzy and then went into the bathroom to brush my teeth again. I quickly went over my bang with the flat iron ten went back downstairs. My heart immediately increased when I saw Seth at the bottom of the stair way smiling up at me lightly.

**Seth's POV**

I watched as my stunning imprint made her way down the steps. I studied her intently; the bruises on her face were barely noticeable but I could tell from the slow pace that she was walking at the she was still in pain. It hurt my heart knowing that I could do nothing to help. The closer she got to me the faster her heart raced; I stood when she was at the last step. I put my hand gently on her face and kissed her forehead.

"How are you feeling this morning?" Her greenish grey eyes started deeply into mine.

"I'm okay, you?"

"You're in pain; did you take any medicine?"

"How do you kno-"

"You're my imprint Cristy, I can feel what you feel."

"I'm sorry,"

"It's not your fault." We started at each other wanting to say so much but not knowing if it was a good time to bring it up; I didn't take that chance.

"I couldn't wait to see you, so I decided that I would take you to school this morning." She smiled up at me and the pain going through me suddenly didn't feel so bad.

"What about Nessie?"

"Jake took her."

"Jake! He's talking to her now!"

"Yeah."

"Did I ever tell you about the wolf telepathy?"

"Umm, I'm not sure; my memory is kind of faint."

"Well in the pack we can hear each others thoughts and Jake's thoughts for the past few days have been completely miserable. He wasn't talking to Nessie because he thought it would only make Edward angrier. But last night during our meeting it was worse then ever before. Nessie had been staring at Jake the whole time and he was doing pretty damn good at ignoring her but when the meeting ended and she said goodbye it tore him to shreds. He couldn't take it anymore so he thought it would be a good idea if he took her to school today."

"What did Edward say?"

"He wasn't too happy when he say Jake pull up in front of his house; but he knew how much Nessie was hurting so he let Jake take her up school; but that's all he's letting Jake do; pick her up and take her home. You know he lives here with them normally; so now he's either at my house of his own."

"Wow, that's crazy. But wait why does he live with the Cullens?" We were now walking out of the door; I didn't want her to be late and get crap from her teacher.

"Nessie's his imprint; they need to be together as much as possible. Which means that when the Cullens move, which will be with in the next year or so, Jake will be going with them."

"So if I were to move, would you move with me?" I looked at her knowing the answer; I think she knew the answer too.

"No, I highly doubt your parents or my parents would like that."

"So then what would happen with the imprinting thing?" She stared at me as I took off onto the highway.

"I don't know."

"Would it ware off?"

"No, Cristy why are you asking theses questions, are you moving?" I was getting nervous; was she trying to drop hints?

"No, I was just curious; sorry." I sighed and took her hand into mine.

"Don't be."

"Okay so what are we doing after school?" I smiled at her.

"Nothing; you're going home to rest and I'm going to be there to make sure you do just that." She looked amused.

"That doesn't sound fun. I know what we should do."

"What?" She was so beautiful, especially when she's excited.

"Well, I think it would be cool if I could see you in wolf form." I looked over at her and I could feel myself tense up.

"Cristy of all things we could do you want to do that."

"Yes I want to see you as a wolf I got to see you once and I passed out right after." I pulled but half a block from the school so she wouldn't feel so awkward with all the attention like last time. She got out and I did the same; walking toward her side. She was leaning against the car grinning at me and my heart race increased significantly.

Right then she leaned up placing her hand around my neck for support. I wrapped my arms around her waist and then she leaned into kiss me. My overheated body felt cool as her sweet lips and tongue moved with mine. I grabbed her hips and lifted her gently on the hood of the car so she wouldn't have to lean on her toes. I deepened the kiss as I realized how mush I missed her; it felt like I hadn't seen her in weeks when it was only two days. Some idiot driving a car honked the horn and Cristy pulled away turning her head and smiling uncomfortably. As soon as she turned back I gently pressed my lips against hers and she started laughing. I smiled lightly at her laugh and then sighed pulling away.

"I can't get enough of you Cristy." She started blushing as I kissed her cheeks and rubbed the sides of her stomach.

"Come on Seth I have to go to school now; Mrs. Softmere will kill me if I'm late." Her voice was weak and not very convincing, but I knew she was right so I pulled away."

"Call me if you need anything okay?" She nodded as she opened the car door and took her book bag out.

"If you need anything." I lifted her chin up so she was looking my in the eyes.

"Okay Seth, if I need anything I promise that I will call you. I love you."

"I love you too, I'll see you later." I embraced her in a hug and then she started walking up the block. I got in the car and pulled off; I didn't want to be late either.

I got to school on time literally with about thirty seconds to spare. All of my teachers were in a relatively good mood today considering that tomorrow was Friday; I know they hated us but it was okay because we hated them too. Right around 12:30 I caught up with Jake during lunch and he was actually smiling; he hadn't smiled in days.

"So, how did it go with Nessie?"

"She was mad at me but she understood why I acted the way I did."

"What happened?"

"Well she wouldn't talk to me for the first five minutes we were in the car but by time we pulled up to her school she was okay. I was scared that she wouldn't talk to me ever again."

"You had to know that wasn't going to actually happen; I mean she's your imprint."

"Yeah, we all tell each other the same thing but none of us ever believe it when we're put in the situation."

"Yeah, I'm just glad that you guys are good again; now we don't all have to listen to your depressed thoughts."

"Me too, so what about Cristy, how is she feeling?"

"She's still really soar but she had to go to school because she's missed a lot of days and she obviously can't tell her parents what's going on."

"Is there anything broken?"

"No she has stitches on her shoulder but Carsile said it's healing a lot quicker than most humans. He said that she should be perfectly fine by Saturday."

"That's great Seth and what about the date, are you still going to take her out?"

"Only if Carsile says that she's well enough to do so."

"Well let her know that we are all doing everything in our power to keep her and her family safe; we have to get rid of all these damn vampires." Jake's voice went from light to serious.

"Yeah, but I don't think that she knows that her parents could be in danger, do you think I should tell her?"

"Always tell them the truth because if you don't it will come back to smack you in the heart later not the head and believe me it will hurt."

"I believe. Well I'm past hungry so I'll see you later."

"Okay Seth." I went on the lunch line brought a crap load of food and then shoved it down my throat before I ran to my next class.

**Cristy's POV**

By time I got home I was extremely tired and my body was past soar. I had to act like nothing was wrong when my mom squeezed me a bit too tightly, but Seth could see right through my fake smiles. He dropped his bag to draw my mom's attention to him and she let go of me.

"Seth, are you okay, what was that?"

"Oh, sorry I dropped my bag." She looked at Seth smiling and then kissed my cheek.

"Okay mom I'll be upstairs."

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" Cristy nodded and Set excused himself but I knew he was listening to everything.

"Cristy I just wanted to apologize for not being there for you last night." I suddenly felt dizzy as I realized that all of this stuff happened just a few hours ago.

"Umm, mom, don't worry about it, Nessie would have dropped me home but I didn't have my key and I had some stuff at her house and then I fell asleep."

"Okay just know that next time I will answer." I nodded.

"So, is Seth staying for dinner?"

"I'm not sure I'll go ask him."

"It's okay he probably will." I nodded and went upstairs

I get to my door and see my covers pulled back and Seth with bottled water and two aleves on the table. I closed the door and smiled at him.

"Come on, I know you're tired." I took the two aleves and laid down.

"Oh wait, we have to change the bandage on your stitches." I sat back up.

"Umm, I'm not wearing a tank top under this is it okay or do you want me to go-"

"Whatever you're most comfortable." I slowly started taking off my shirt, but I was having trouble because my body was killing me.

"Cristy, let me help you." He took the rim of my shirt and helped me maneuver my arms through the sleeves. Shivers ran through me as his hot hands brushed against my skin. I tried to avoid making eye contact but once our eyes met my body let a rush of passion. This wasn't a good idea. He froze and then looked down as we got my stitched shoulder. I flinched in pain.

"Cristy are you okay?" I nodded as my shoulder burned.

"The shirt is almost off." I nodded; my arm was in too much pain to talk. He looked at me and gently rubbed my cheek.

"Is this shirt important to you?" I looked at him confused and shook my head. HE got up grabbed a scissor and then cut the back of the shirt; it came off with no problem.

"How does your shoulder feel?" Seth was talking but his eyes weren't on my face, they were on my bra.

"Seth." I slapped him on his arm and he quickly jerked his head up.

"Oh," he coughed uncomfortably, "I'm sorry."

"Do you want me to put on a short sleeved top?"

"No!," he cleared his throat, "I mean umm whatever makes you comfortable." I laughed lightly; I never realized how strong of an effect I had on him.

"Seth?" He was still staring. I got up, going to get a t-shirt but Seth gently grabbed my arm.

"Where are you going?"

"Seth I need a top because you look like you're in another world." He got up still holding my arm and a small smile started taking over his adorable face.

"You're so beautiful, you know that right?" His arms wrapped around my waist.

"What are you trying to do Seth?" He laughed.

"Why do you think that I'm trying to do something?"

"So you're not trying to do anything?" Right then he caught my lips in a smile and kissed me like he did this morning, but somehow better. He pulled my body gently up against his and I felt his hands grip my rear. I moaned in pleasure and Seth deepened the kiss. I pulled away breathing hard but Seth continued to kiss my neck.

"Seth." He didn't stop.

"Seth come on I have to do my bandage." He groaned but placed hid lips back on my own quickly before pulling away.

"I love you so much." He rested his head in the crook of my shoulder and I laughed.

"I love you too." He lifted his head and stood up straight.

"Okay you need to go put a shirt on before I completely lose control." I nodded smiling and walked into my closet putting on a t-shirt. When I came back he had the first aid kit on my bed and was taking out the ointment.

"Come on, sit down." He gently took the gauze off my shoulder and applied more ointment. He put a new gauze over it and then handed my sweat shirt to put on.

"Here, take the pain killers and then lay down." He handed me the aleves and the water so I could take them.

"Seth, could you lay with me?"

"You know I would LOVE to but-"

"But what?"

"But you smell so good and your eyes are enticing and I have no control. I should really go home."

"No, no, okay you don't have to lay down with me. So then what are you going to do?"

"Homework."

"Oh right, well can you wake me up by five so I can do my homework too?"

"Of course." I watched Seth as he grabbed his book bag and sat at the edge of my bed. I pulled the covers over myself and then slowly drifted into sleep.

**? POV**

"We took too long; she should have been dead." All this careful planning and these preparations, I can't believe that stupid little girl screwed it up.

"Well then what are we going to do? From what you've said they aren't going to give us a free chance again, they're going to be watching over her like crazy."

"I have another plan but it's risky."

"What plan?"

"Well, they sure as hell don't suspect you at all; they're most definitely not going to think twice to look for you after you take her."

"Take her; what are you talking about?"

"Go get the child and I'll explain everything."

**Chapter 26**

**Seth's POV**

"Seth? Seth where are you?"

"Cristy I'm right here." I know it's dark but she has to hear my voice.

"Seth I need you!" Why can't she hear me?

"Cristy!" I scream her name completely terrified.

"If you can't protect me then you are no use."

"Cristy I'm right here, I'm protecting you right now." What's happening!

"No Seth it's too late, I can't love you anymore."

"Wait Cristy! I'm sorry! Please give me another chance?" I fall on my knees and pull her hands into my own; she quickly jerks them out

"NO! I hate you! You left me unprotected and I need someone who will keep me safe; that person isn't you."

"Cristy I love you." The tears are running down my face as my heart is ripped out of my chest

"Go to hell Seth."

M eyes pop open and I jolt out of sleep; sweat dripping down my face. My body is shaking as I sit up and lean my back against the bed frame. I start to breathe in slowly trying to relax but it doesn't work. I grab my phone and call Cristy.

The phone rang a few times before she answered.

"Hello?" She sounded like she was awake and I was thankful for that.

"Hey Cristy, are you busy?"

"No, are you okay?"

"Yeah."

"Seth, don't lie to me."

"Cris I'm not." I lightened my tone in attempt to sound believable.

"Seth, it's Friday night and it's 1 am, this is the day you get to sleep and don't have to watch over me. So if you're calling then there must be something wrong."

"Cristy, I love being around you and I don't consider it watching over you. You're my girl friend and I like to spend time with you." I hear her sigh and I begin to feel nervous.

"Seth, I need you to get some rest okay? I know you stayed outside all last night after you left my house and besides that you said that you have patrols to do with your pack so you never get any rest." She was right, I never really slept, but ever since Wednesday I've been having that same dream. That Cristy was going to get rid of me and push me away because I wasn't there. The damn dream wakes me up at random hours in the night sweating and sometimes crying.

"Seth, you there?"

"Oh, yeah sorry."

"Seth you're scaring me, what's going on?"

"I can't just call my girlfriend because I miss her?" I tried to keep a light tone but Cristy could tell that it wasn't true.

"Yes you can," she sighs again," Seth, come on, just talk to me; I want to help." I stare into the phone.

"I'll call you right back."

"Seth wa-" I hang up hating the fact that I just cut her off but I knew I had to see her. If I told her she would have objected.

I went into the back yard and shifted before I made my way over to Cristy's house.

_Jake you and Embry can go home I got her tonight_.

I was close enough to use the wolf telepathy so that Jake could hear me.

_No, Cristy is right, you need some rest Seth._

_No Jake please I just need to talk to her come on._ After a long pause and a sigh Jake responded.

_Fine, but we're not leaving until you are here. _When I got there Jake and Embry were turning to face me.

_Thanks guys_

They nodded and left. As I shifted back into human form and quickly put my clothes on my phone started to ring; it was Cristy followed by her three missed calls. I put my phone in my pocket and then started to climb up towards her window. I didn't want to frighten her so I gently tapped on the window and she turned around. A smile immediately took over my face as my angel walked towards the window to open it.

"Seth?"

"Hey baby, move back, I don't want to hit you." She quickly moved back and I jumped in. When I was fully in I pulled her into a light hug.

"I missed you." She didn't respond but just continued to hug me a little tighter. After a few more seconds she pulled away and took my hand to sit with her on the bed. She looked at me expectantly so I assumed she wanted an explanation.

"I wanted to see you."

"Seth it's one in the morning. I love the fact that you came over, but you _need_ to sleep." She placed her soft hand on my cheek.

"I don't care about the time. You sounded awake so I came over." She laughed lightly at me and her faint smile grew.

"Well then you have to tell me what's wrong. I could hear the freight and despair in your voice."

"There's nothing wrong and your simple presence has already made my day." She leaned on both her knees and then placed her hand on my cheek before she lightly kissed my lips. My hands automatically wrapped around her waist and pulled her closer. She pulled away so that our foreheads were leaning against one another's. Her eyes were so close and I could see both worry and love in them. If I told her about my dreams she would just tell me that it wasn't my fault and that I didn't have control. Then she would tell me to look at the positive; that she's alright. But it was so much more to it then that.

"Seth, tell me." Her warm sweet breath on my face put me in frenzy and I had to take a few breathes before I answered.

"I should have been there for you on Wednesday Cris-" she cut me off and said exactly what I knew she would say.

"Seth, you had no control; Jake said to stay you had to stay. I mean for God's sake you were chasing a vampire trying to save peoples life's, including my own. Do you know how many people you probably protected that night?"

"Yeah but Cristy I couldn't protect you; you're my ONLY priority. If I can't keep you safe then I have no purpose."

"Don't start with that Seth. I just got here this year and I'm sure you had other priorities before me and you most definitely have purpose that's beyond me."

"No," I pulled her closer to me," Cristy you're my imprint. The word means so much more than love. You are my heart, my soul. I literally cannot live without you." She was looking deep into my eyes but I could tell that she was thinking too. She moved her hands towards my ears and caressed them gently.

"What are you thinking about Cris?" She looked at me but I couldn't tell what expression was spread across her face.

"Nothing," she paused," I just love you so much Seth and I don't want you to feel guilty, especially since I'm all healed." I smiled lightly at her.

"You may look fine but I know that your body is still soar." She smiled.

"You're lucky Carsile told you to give me a few extra days to heal or else I'd be harassing you about the date that we're supposed to go on."

"Believe me I didn't forget. As soon as Carsile gives you the clear is when I take you out on a real date." She was smiling brightly at me and my heart started to beat faster.

"So where are we going again?"

"Cristy, I never told you."

"Yeah you did." I smiled amused.

"No, but you told me something that I re-" Damnit Seth! Of all the things that I could possibly want to talk about I had the nerve to try and bring this up. She told me that she'd be ready Saturday but I also told her no pressure. Simply bringing up the topic is pressure. Plus I wouldn't want her having sex with me when her body is still sore and I know her arm isn't fully healed either.

"What, what did I say?" She looked at me but I didn't answer her. But it didn't matter because by the look on her face about 10 seconds later let me know that she figured it out.

"Oh." She started blushing and pushed her face into the crook of my neck. She was so cute. I kissed her hair and gently rested my forehead on it.

"Like I said, there's no pressure."

"Seth I want to but like…..Ugh." Her voice was muffled but I could hear her.

"But what?" She sighed.

"I don't know what I would be doing; I've never had sex before, I'm a virgin."

"You make it sound like it's a bad thing. You know how attractive that makes you Cristy?" I lifted her chin up so she could see how serious I was.

"What are you talking about Seth?"

"Cristy there are so many girls who aren't virgins and haven't been for a while. I don't know why but it makes me feel like I have the chance to be your first and then hopefully your last. Plus just the thought of some other man sticking his…." Cristy laughed as she saw the anger grow in my features.

"I get it Seth, it's just that other girls are experienced and know what they're doing and most guys want that."

"Yeah but I'm not most guys that are going to try and hook up with you for a night and then leave. I'm Seth and you're my imprint, I plan to be with you until you're tired of me."

"Seth no worries you will be my first and my last. It would be weird to do it with anyone else."

"Good." I knew she probably meant it when she said it but anything could happened, I didn't disserve her anyways, I was simply lucky that she even wanted to spend time with me.

"So let's clear out all your insecurities." I was semi-serious but she just laughed.

"No, that's weird. Why don't you tell me one of your insecurities?"

"No, we're talking about you." Cristy laughed harder and pulled away from me.

"You're a funny boy Seth." She got up and I quickly followed her.

"Why am I so funny?" I loved when she started this, whatever it was we'd just toy with each other.

"You're always funny Seth, that's one of the reasons I love you." She walked into her closet and I was still following her but she put her hand on my chest and stopped me.

"What?"

"I'm putting my pajamas on."

"So."

"Stop being stupid." She was laughing again.

"Am I sensing another insecurity?"

"No." She had a small pout on her mouth and had crossed her arms. So adorable.

"Your body is beautiful and I love it, so you should be comfortable around me."

"You know my daddy warned me about boys like you Seth." I smiled amused by her response.

"About wolf boys who are crazy in love with their imprints and want to gaze at their amazing bodies?"

"Yep!" She was trying to hide her smile but doing a horrible job at it.

"Oh, and what did he say?"

"Put your pajamas on in your closet with the door closed." Right then she closed the door and I started laughing. I could hear her laughing lightly too.

"What else did your dad say about boys like me?"

"He said that they are dangerous and very flirtatious and that I should watch out because they can get me in trouble."

"Oh really."

"Yeah and he also said that they surprise you all the time." Right then I opened the door to see Cristy just in her bra and underwear and she stood there shocked. I raked her body up and down.

"So they surprise you all the time?" She nodded and I walked closer to her wrapping my hands around her waste.

"Does your dad say anything else about us?" She just looked at me, completely shocked that I actually came in.

"What?" I swear her whole body was blushing and her heart beat was off the charts.

"What else does your dad say about boys like me?"She shook her head still staring at me. Right then I leaned in and put my lips on hers. She took a few seconds before she wrapped her hands around me and fully put herself into our kiss. She opened her mouth for entry and our tongues moved with endurance and passion as I very gently pushed her back against the wall. She moaned lightly and I could feel the heat grow between us. In reaction I placed my hands on her butt and gripped her. I could feel her legs jerk and I squeezed again. She moaned louder and I kissed her harder. I moved my mouth down to her neck as Cristy caught her breathe and moaned lightly. I could feel Cristy grab the rim of my shirt and begin to tug it off. I quickly pulled away from her neck and ripped the shirt off. The feeling of her cool, smooth skin against my hot skin filled me with an insane sensation. But that's when I saw her scar on her arm; I knew I had to stop before I hurt her-again. I picked her up and she wrapped her legs around me tightly before she placed her full lips on my ear.

"Seth?" She was out of breath but it simply added to the heat of everything.

"Yeah baby?"

"I want you so badly." An intense shiver went down my back as her tongue made her way around my ear.

"Damnit." My mind and my body didn't want to stop but my conscience knew that I had to. She may have mentally been ready but her body was still very sore.

"Cristy?" I gently drew away from her mouth and she immediately looked at me confused.

"Did I do something wrong?"

"No! No not at all."

"So, why did you pull away from me?" The look on her face and the vulnerability shown on her features made me feel like a jerk.

"No Cristy, it's just that if I don't stop now then I'm not going to be able to stop at all. You're body is still in pain and I don't want to make it worse." She stared at me for a few seconds before she put her lips right back on my own. I feel into it with no restraint; when I came to Cristy I was basically powerless.

"Cristy."

"Hmm?"

"We need to stop." Everything sounded stressed because we were both breathing hard. Suddenly she stopped, took her lips off mine gently, unwrapped her legs from my waist, and starred at me.

"You're probably right." I looked at her not knowing if I was happy that she did what I said, or mad. Her half naked body continued to stimulate a rise through out me.

Intensely I watched her as she put on her baggy shirt and shorts.

"Come on Seth let's go back into my room." She took my hand into her own and we left the closet and sat on the bed. I starred at her in wonder and desire; I was still in a daze.

"Seth, hello?" I cleared my throat and looked away uncomfortably.

"Yeah?"

"You haven't said anything for like five minutes and you're staring at me with this look on your face."

"Oh, sorry I just," I sighed trying to think of a way to put this without making her feel awkward, "Cristy, just because I knew we should stop it doesn't mean that I wanted to. All I can see right now is your perfectly shaped body and all of the amazing features under these clothes. She stared blushing again and I smiled genuinely at her.

"Well if it makes you feel any better, I was thinking the same thing."

"That doesn't help…..at all. " Cristy laughed lightly and lay down on her bed, tugging me with her. She moved into my chest and I engulf her in my arms making sure that she felt protected.

"Seth, can I tell you something?"

"You can tell me anything baby." Right then I felt her heart rate increase against my chest as she whispered into my ear.

"My dad was talking about us moving if he gets the next promotion." I felt my heart drop all the way down to my stomach. Just the thought of not having her within my grasp was already killing me.

"What? Didn't he just get a promotion that brought him to Forks?" I turned my body so that I could see her face.

"Listen Seth. He said that she soonest we would move wouldn't be until I graduate."

"So next summer Cristy? That's not a long time."

"I know." She looked down trying to hide the tears forming in her beautiful eyes. I gently lifted her head and kissed the tears away.

"Cristy, he might not even get the promotion."

"He always gets the promotion."

"So what? Let's say that he get the promotion. It will be summer time and I'm sure that your parents will let you stay with the Cullens a few weeks during the summer and then at the end of August we'll be going to college. We can go to the same one or at least one close to each other." She looked up at me with a glint of hope in her eyes, but she didn't say anything.

"See, problem solved."

"What college did you want to go to?"

"I don't know the exact college but it has to have sports and it has to offer psychology as a major." "You're into psychology?" "Yeah, I like helping people and solving problems." "Well you're really good at it Seth, it makes sense." "What about you?" "I just want to go to college to play my ce-" I jumped up after a strong scent filled my nose. "Seth, what happened?" "Shh Cristy hold on." I moved closer to the window and the scent only got stronger; it was the stench Wednesday; the same vampire. "Cristy, call Nessie." Within two seconds I could hear the phone ringing. Edwards answered, Nessie must be sleep. "Hello Cristy, I'm sorry but Nes-" "Edward the scent it close." I knew he would be able to hear me from the window. "Where are Jake and Embry?" "I told them to leave when I got here." "Damnit!" "Edward I can't leave her but the vampire is so close; no more then a mile off, probably closer." "I know, by time we get there the vampire will be gone, but we're on our way." "Okay." Edward hung up and that's when I suddenly heard Cristy's heart racing. I turned around and saw her with her keens pulled up to her chest and her arms wrapped around her legs. She didn't feel protected. I kept the window open and pulled her into my lap. "Cristy, everything is going to be fine, okay." She nodded and I could feel her begin to relax. "See, the Cullens are almost here, I can smell them." About a minute later Edward and Bella were standing in Cristy's room. "Alice and Jasper went to chase the scent; everyone else is at back at the house watching Nessie." Cristy lifted her head up and smiled lightly at them. Bella walked towards the bed to try to help relax Cristy and Edward nodded for us to go and talk. Cristy hesitated before she let go of my hand. "I'll be right back, I promise." She nodded and I went with Edward outside. "You shouldn't have told Jacob and Embry to leave. The point of having two wolves is so that one can stay and one can go after the scent." "I know." "But, this might work in our benefit." I looked up at him confused. How in the hell could this work in our benefit? I'm sure that Alice and Jasper didn't catch the vampire simply because the scent got weaker right after I told Cristy to call Nessie. "Because, now we know that whoever is after Cristy is watching our every move, and since you didn't smell anything before Cristy got here then that means that this vampire had to be watching us from afar." "You think the vampire has a power?" Edward nodded. "Well then it's probably like Alice's power or your power." "Maybe, we have to wait until we know more." A few minutes later we could hear Alice and Jasper approaching us. "We couldn't find the scent." Jasper didn't waste anytime; he got right to the point. "Yeah, we lost it near the ocean in La Push." "Okay, so what are we going to do?" "We have a meeting with the pack tonight. Alice and Seth, you guys can stay with Nessie; the rest of us can go back to the house." We all nodded and Bella came right down and I went up. She jumped up and wrapped her arms around me. "Are you okay?" Was she asking me if I was okay? "Yes, but the question is are you okay?" She nodded. "Come on don't lie." "No, I'm better, Bella helped me relax." "Okay. Well Alice is outside and everyone else is going to have a meeting with the packs tonight. Edward may be on to something." "What do you mean?" I pulled her back to the bed. "Come on I can tell you in the morning, but now it's your turn to sleep." "No, tell me now." I shook my head. "In the morning I'll come over and I will tell you everything." "Wait, you're leaving." "No, not now but I will when you parents start to wake up." She looked deep into my eyes before very gently kissing me on my lips. "Goodnight Seth." "Night Cristy." ?POV "How did it go?" "It went perfectly considering the situation. Seth and Cristy were terrified." "Stop being so negative; she has a plan and in the end we will all get what we want." But I wasn't sure if I wanted this anymore. "Look, just do what you're supposed to do okay? This will all be over soon." "How do you know that? What if the plan doesn't work?" "You want Cristy for yourself right?" I nodded, that's all I have ever wanted. "And I need the money I was promised. So stop fucking second guessing everything before we are both dead.

**Chapter 27**

**Nessie's POV**

I watched as Uncle Jasper was trying to hide his smile. Normally he would only smile around Alice but today his friends were coming. He had joined with them after he decided to leave Maria and her cult during the Civil War; Peter and his mate Charlotte. Ever since they said they were coming he's been a little happier around everyone and not just Alice.

"Jasper."

"Yes love?"

"They will be here in fifteen minutes." Jasper smiled and pulled Alice into a hug.

"Uncle Jasper is it okay that Cristy is coming over this morning?"

"Yeah that's fine just make sure you introduce yourself to Peter and Charlotte; I've been telling them about everyone and they are especially excited about meeting you."

"Of course. Wait I think that's Cristy outside now." I walked outside to meet her.

"Good morning Mrs. Dylon."

"Well hello Nessie, how are you?"

"Great, but I'm sorry I have to steal your daughter for the day."

"Well I'll let it slide, just make sure you guys have fun."

"Don't worry we will."

"Okay by mom."

"By sweetie, call me when you're ready to go." Cristy nodded then her mom drove off and we went inside.

"Nessie we have so much to talk about." I loved how energetic she was at 10am

"Okay but first you have to tell me what happened last night?" We walked up the steps slowly; I knew she was still sore from Wednesday. When we got upstairs she sat on my bed and started to tell me everything.

"Okay so yesterday Seth came over and it was really late so I was worried about him. I mean he was the one who told me that he never got any sleep. Then he told me that he felt bad about-" she paused, I guess she was remembering everything that happened because her heart rate increased," Umm he felt bad about Wednesday and I told him it wasn't his fault."

"Knowing Seth he just insisted that it was."

"Yeah, exactly and then we were laying down in my bed and that's when he jumped up and went to the window. I was scared out of my mind but I didn't want him to start worrying about me so I tried to relax. He had me call you and your dad picked up."

"Yeah when I woke up my cell phone wasn't on the charger."

"Well I guess your dad took it with him when he came to my house, but by then Seth said that the vampire was already gone and apparently it was the same one from Wednesday." I watched as Cristy pulled her knees to her chest and push her bangs back; she didn't look to hot. I mean it was obvious that for some reason a vampire was after her and she had no idea why. She was probably on edge a lot.

"Cristy, don't worry, we will find them. My family and the packs have experience with things like this." I gently rubbed her back until she started to relax. She just sighed.

"Well enough about me, what happened with you and Jake? I came downstairs on Thursday and you we gone and we haven't really got to talk much with everything going."

"Yeah and at school, I can't believe Anne and Reyna are still on our backs." Cristy started laughing.

"I know, they need to get a life and grow up, but anyways tell me about you and Jake, what happened?"

"He got to the house after you went upstairs and when my dad saw him he was furious but he knew how much I was hurting so he agreed to let Jake drive me to school and drop me home."

"So what, did he apologize?"

"I didn't know what to say to him the first few minutes that we were in the car. I was angry at him for ignoring me but I was happy that he was trying to fix it. He thought that if we didn't communicate for a while that Edward would cool down and eventually let us see each other again. But there is a difference from not communicating and acting like I don't exist. He made me fell dumb and useless and just stupid. He was crying in the car as he apologized so I made him pull over."

"Oh my gosh Nessie, I mean it's obvious that he felt really bad."

"Yeah his tears just made me feel terrible when I was trying to be angry. And then when I looked up at him that's when I gave in, like a complete push over. His eyes, they make me do anything." I looked up to see Cristy but she was looking at me expectantly and waiting for me to finish.

"Then on top of that he told me that he loved me over and over and kept apologizing and making all of these promises to never hurt me again. I started crying and I forgave him instantly. We started laughing at each other for all the crying we were doing."

"You guys are so cute Nessie. I don't even know how the either one of you survived being apart for so long."

"I know, he said the same thing, and since my dad hasn't agreed to let him move back in he gave me this bracelet to remind me of him." Cristy gently took my wrist to see the inscription on the bracelet.

_Forever and always I will love you…_

She let out that signature "aww" before she pulled me into a hug.

"I'm so happy that you are legitimately smiling again; all of you smiles for the past week have obviously been forced." I laughed; she was the only one to actually admit that to me.

"Nessie they are here, please come downstairs."

"Okay we're coming."

"Who are you talking to?" I looked up at Cristy confused.

"Uncle Jasper's friends are here and they told us to come downstairs."

"Oh right the super hearing. I seriously forget sometimes because you all act so normal." Realizing what she meant I started laughing; it would take a while for her to get use to all walked downstairs to see everyone in the living room sitting down comfortably.

"Is this the precious Renesme?" The women who I assumed to be Charlotte approached me with her husband Peter right behind; I smiled at them.

"Yes, but you can call me Nessie."

"Well Nessie we've heard a lot about you." Peter's voice was deeper then I had pictured but I liked it.

"Uncle Jasper would only say good things about me, I hope." Everyone in the room cracked a smile and Alice started laughing before her hyper self jumped up.

"Nessie are you going to introduce your friend?" Alice, always trying to save my butt, I had completely forgotten that Cristy was here, she usually wasn't so quiet.

"Oh, sorry, this is my friend Cristy, she just moved here about two months ago."

"Nice to meet you Cristy, how are you adapting to all this rain?" Cristy's face looked a little off before she responded with a smile.

"Umm honestly, I kinda' hate all the rain but it is fine, I can deal with it."

"Nessie, later Peter and Charlotte would like to see the movie." The quiet Jasper jumped into the conversation. After a while my storyline of my family history and grown to be called the home movie.

"Okay that's fine, just call me when you're ready, Cristy and I will be upstairs."

"Nice meeting you guys."

"You too." Cristy and I responded at the same time before we went back upstairs. I looked over at Cristy and I could tell that something downstairs didn't settle well with her.

"Cristy, are you okay."

"Yeah, I have to show you something." She said yes but she shook her head. I went along with it.

"What?"

"It's on the computer." I went to my laptop and opened up the notepad. Cristy immediately started typing.

_It's Charlotte._ She moved over so I could respond.

_What about her?_

_I don't know, she makes me feel…..uncomfortable._

_How?_

_Forget about it it's probably just me overreacting. I've been kinda crazy lately. I'm just trying to get use to everything that's been happening._

_Are you sure?_

_Yeah it doesn't matter. _Cristy looked up at me and I nodded before we started talking more about basically everything.

"So, are you and Seth still going on that date tonight?"

"No, he said that he wanted to wait until I was fully healed before he took me out, which reminds me, I have to ask Carsile to look at my shoulder for me."

"So besides your arm, how does the rest of your body feel?"

"Well I've been taking the pain killers that Carsile gave me so I haven't really been able to tell if the pain is subsiding so today I didn't take anything and I feel okay. I mean there is still some soreness but I can handle it."

"Did you tell Seth, I'm sure he would be happy that you're getting better?"

"No I didn't, but he wouldn't believe me anyways." Seth would believe anything that Cristy told him.

"Why not?"

"He thinks that I'm trying to rush the healing process because I want to go on this date and he's right because I have been. Unless he hears Carsile say that I'm perfectly back to normal he's staying on his protective side."

"Cristy, that's adorable." She smiled towards me.

"I know but he won't let anything go to far. Like when we kiss he'll stop it early, and he's scared that he'll hurt me so he won't let me see him shift. Oh and he doesn't tell me stuff, he always wants to talk about me, but I want to know more about him."

"Cristy, you were attacked by some random vampires like three days ago, give him some time, Seth will come around." I don't think Cristy really realized that Seth was effected by this too. She thought that he should just go back to normal and that he shouldn't feel bad but Seth felt horrible. Uncle Jasper told me that he couldn't be around him for too long because the guilt would start to be too much.

"You're probably right-", she sighed lightly and she looked down, "I just—I don't know." She knew, and I knew; she just wished that Wednesday had never happened, and I can't blame her. From now on things between her and Seth were going to be different.

It was quiet for a little while, Cristy was in thought and so was I, but I knew that we were getting closer because it wasn't awkward, it was comfortable.

"Nessie are you allowed to see Jake on the weekends?" Her question pulled me from my train of thought.

"Jake on the weekends? Well I don't want to push my dad, he's already being very generous, but maybe if Seth was there too…" Cristy started smiling.

"Maybe if Seth was there then he would feel more comfortable." We started laughing.

"Wait he can hear us right?" Cristy started whispering and I just nodded as I waited for my dad to make his way upstairs. Sure enough he was knocking at my door.

"Come in." Cristy looked up at my dad and looked dumbfounded and amused. He just smiled at her.

"How are you Cristy?"

"I'm good, and you?"

"I could be better, but no complaints." He looked over at me and smiled brightly at him.

"Daddy please can we go hang out with Jake and Seth?" My dad had plastered his straight face on which expressed no emotion, I had a fifty fifty chance. I grabbed his hand and he sighed.

"Fine, but they have to come here and-"

"But dad Peter and Charlotte might not like that smell that you guys are always complaining about."

"Seth and Jake don't smell." Cristy jumped in and I started to explain.

"Werewolves and vampires are natural enemies so they both smell bad to the other."

"Oh."

"And the whole vampire "super smell" capability."

"Wait you guys have advanced smelling abilities too?" My dad looked at her and smiled at her understandably naïve question.

"Yes Cristy."

"I mean it would make sense, anyways… maybe we can just see them another time Nessie."

"Ummmmm….. no." Cristy smiled at me.

"Dad, come on just two hours and we will be back." He moved his hands to his temples as if he were having a headache.

"Fine that's it two hours and not a minute late." I jumped up and threw my hands around my dad's neck.

"Thank-you, thank-you, thank-you!"

"Nessie do _not_ make me regret this, okay?" I nodded and he vanished back downstairs.

"Whoa! Where did he go?" Before I could reply Cristy answered herself.

"Super speed!" I laughed at her again. Until she got use to this it would all be pretty funny.

**Seth's POV**

I sat up as I heard Jake's alarm go off. Why did he feel the need to go jogging this morning of all mornings? He laid there peacefully still fully sleep as I glared at him.

"Jake! Jake, get up!" With all my strength I threw my pillow at him and he shot up.

"What the hell Seth!"

"You're alarm went off so get up and turn it off." He growled and got up as I dragged myself into my own bed. Last night he came back to my house and passed out in my bed. When Alice finally forced me to go home it was three in the morning and I was on the air mattress. I needed a few more hours in my own bed. I rolled over and closed my eyes before I drifted back to sleep.

_Everyday, every night, I wanna' see you baby staying by my side_

_I'm goin' down on my, on my knees for you_

_For your love I'd do it _

_For your sake believe I do_

_If you don't love me_

_Why do you raise my hopes_

_No matter what happens I can't let you go_

_Everyday, every night, I wanna' see you baby staying by my side_

_I'm goin' down on my, on my knees for you_

_(Adore you by Lil' Rain .com)_

I shot up as I heard Cristy's ringtone coming from my phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Seth, oh no, did I wake you?" I cleared my throat and tried to sound wide awake.

"No no, I'm awake."

"No Seth go back to sleep, I'm sorry."

"Cristy I'm fine what do you need."

"Nothing okay, don't worry about me okay just sleep, please."

"Cris, baby, please just talk to me."

"Yo, Seth get up, Nessie and Cristy want us to go pick them up!" Jake slammed into my room. I heard Cristy sigh on the phone, she obviously heard Jake.

"Cris I'll be there in ten minutes."

"No Seth, you barely sleep."

"I wanna' see you."

"You can, umm Nessie and I will come over there and they can hang out and you can take a nap while I lay next to you." I looked over at Jake knowing he was listening to the conversation. He nodded, letting me know that he was cool with it.

"Okay but I'm not going back to sleep until you get here."

"Well then I better hurry up." I smiled and we said goodbye before we hung up.

"They are coming here."

"Well then we better clean up!" We got up and did our version of a clean up. We threw everything into the closet and deflated the mattress. Jake threw the dishes into the dishwasher and put all the random sock and clothes into the basement. I brushed my teeth but I didn't have enough time to shave; I could hear Jake opening the door. I threw some water on my face and walked to go meet them.

"Hey Nessie, umm where's Cristy?"

"Hey Seth, she's in your room which you should be sleeping in."

"Okay thanks." I walked into my room to see my beautiful Cristy sitting on my bed, her back against the headboard. Her heart rate sped up faster than normal.

"Hey." She looked up trying to control her blush, but failing.

"Hi." I walked around to the other side of my bed and got in. I could feel her eyes watching me.

"You're heart is beating really fast."

"I know."

"Why?" I smiled at her as she raised her hand to my face.

"Well on top of the fact that you're not wearing a shirt….your stubble on your face, it looks very nice on you."

"You like it?"

"It's rough and sexy." A smile quickly spread across her face and her eyes lit up. I pulled her hand down gently and placed my lips on her smooth ones. She moved her hands from mine and they found my ears. Her tongue traced my lips asking for entry and I quickly complied allowing our tongues to move together. I placed my hand on her waist and lifted her onto my lap and that's when she pulled away.

"Cristy, did I hurt you?"

"No, you're fine." I looked at her confused.

"You need to stop trying to seduce me and get some rest."

"Nah I'm okay." She laughed.

"Oh I bet you are." She slid off my lap and laid down so I slid down next to her.

"Stop staring at me." She was half laughing. She took her hand and covered my eyes. I laughed whole heartedly and pulled her closer.

"Alright, I'll go to sleep."

"You promise?"

"Yep." Cristy took her hand off my face and I kept my eyes closed as she snuggled her head into my neck. I'm pretty sure she fell asleep before I did.

**? POV**

"I can see them; they are all at Seth's house. Cristy is sleeping by his side and Renesme and Jacob are in the kitchen."

"Very good child, very good." I felt her cold uncaring arms wrap around me.

"We can't scare them anymore there is too much protection over the both of them. So we are sticking with the new plan. Kennedy you know what you have to do right."

"Yes."

"You cannot screw this up Kennedy." Her face turned evil and insane as she grabbed Kennedy by his neck and forced his body against the wall.

"Because if you screw up the whole plan is pointless. This is our last chance to kill Christine Dylon, do you hear me?" Kennedy was trying to nod but his face was red, he couldn't breath. All I wanted to do was cry. I hated her, I hated how I got caught up in this, I hated that I was going to have to kill my best friend

**Chapter 28**

**Cristy's POV**

It had been about a week since the last scare but that didn't change anything; everyone was still doing patrols and staying at my house crazy hours of the night. I felt bad, all of this was supposed to help me but I couldn't even help myself. Seth _promised_ that he would let me help as soon as Carlisle said that I was completely healed. He probably didn't remember but I did and I would most definitely hold him too it.

"Christine, how do you feel?" I took off my shirt so Carlisle could see my arms; bruise free.

"I feel a lot better; I don't even have the headaches anymore." He smiled at me.

"Okay, take a few deep breathes." I breathed in a couple of times and he patted me on the back.

"Everything sounds good. What about your stitches on your shoulder?"

"I don't even feel it, I think the stitched dissolved."

"Well let's take a look." Carsile quickly made his way to the other side of my body to look at my shoulder.

"Christine, I just see the stitch mark, but there is nothing else there. The rate at which you've healed it still quite fascinating to me, I've never seen anyone recover so quickly." I smiled.

"So wait, does this mean that I am back to normal again?"

"Yes." I grabbed my shirt and threw it on as I yelled in excitement.

"Okay Carsile but you have to tell Seth, otherwise he won't believe me and I won't be able to do anything. It's literally been the longest two weeks of my life!" Carsile laughed and took off his white coat.

"I'll go tell him now."

"Seth's not here yet." He looked at me and I immediately remembered; the super hearing.

"Now he is; he just came up the driveway." Carsile walked with me down the stairs to open the door for Seth.

"Cristy!" Seth pulled me into a gentle hug and kissed my cheek."

"Seth Carsile has to tell you something." Seth looked at me for a few more seconds before turning and greeting Carsile.

"Hi Carsile."

"Hello Seth, how are you?"

"I'm fine, thank you."

"So, what's the news?"

"Christine here is perfectly healed. Except for the stitch line on her shoulder, you wouldn't think that she was in any kind of accident." Seth looked back at me smiling brightly and pulling me into another hug.

"So this means that I can help, right?" The confused look that I was expecting took over his face and Carsile chuckled.

"Okay you two I have to get to the hospital, I'll see you guys later."

"Okay Carsile, and thanks for all your help."

"No problem Christine, I'm just happy that you've healed." Seth and I said goodbye to Carsile as he walked to his car.

"So Seth what can I do to help?"

"Help what?"

"Help you catch the vampire that everyone is looking for."

"No, Cristy we have this under control so there is no reason for your help."

"Seth you promised." He shook his head confused.

"When did I do that?"

"Monday night." I watched as he started to remember.

"Cristy, that doesn't count." I started to laugh and he smiled as I felt his hands wrap around my waist.

"Yes it does."

"You can't use my weakness, that's like taking advantage of me." He smiled harder knowing he was full of crap.

"You've done it to me many times Seth."

"I've never tried to seduce you to get you to do something for me." I felt his eyes look deep into mine as his hands started to rub my back; I could feel the goose bumps.

"You're doing it now."

"Seth, Cristy, please control yourselves." My head shot up to see Edward as he walked past us and up the stairs. Embarrassed, I pulled away from him and cleared my throat.

"Sorry." It felt weird whispering something and knowing that everyone in the house could hear you.

"What were you thinking about?" Seth looked down at me with an amused look on his face.

"What were you thinking about?" Edward would've just said my name if it was me.

"Come on, let's go." He took my hand in his as he smiled down at me.

"Okay let me just say goodbye to Nessie."

"BY CRISTY, I'LL SEE YOU TOMORROW!" I guess Nessie could hear me because she yelled from upstairs; I still needed to get use to this. We walked to Seth's car, which was the sexy black one that Edward and Bella gave him; he smiled every time he looked at it.

"Seth?" He turned to me as he pulled off onto the highway.

"Yeah."

"What can I do to help?" I know that he thought I forgot. He sighed.

"Cristy, I told you that we don't need your help."

"Seth you promised that I could."

"Cristy, if you are on my lap, unbuttoning your t-shirt and kissing me like there's no tomorrow, then I'll probably agree to anything you say." The memory sent shivers down my back.

"Seeeth, come on I really want to at least try to help." I childishly moaned his name.

"Why do you want to help so badly?"

"Seth, everyone is staying up crazy hours of the night, doing patrols, watching me and my parents, and all I do is sit around. It's not fair to them, I feel so bad and completely useless."

"Cristy, no one minds doing this for you, so don't feel bad or useless, just let us keep you and your family safe."

"They could all be doing better things, and getting some sleep, then standing outside my house all night."

"First of all the Cullen's, they don't sleep, and the werewolves, we always do patrols," he paused and I could feel his eyes on my as I looked down; he sighed,", But I'll see if there is anything that you can do to help out." I looked up and smiled at him.

"Thanks Seth."

"Anything for you Cris." I felt the blush creeping up and he laughed. Not long after that we Seth pulled up in front of my house.

"My mom's car, it's not there." I walked inside the house and found a note on the counter.

_**Hey Cristy I had to go pick up your**_

_**father, something is wrong with his car, so**_

_**I'll be back later. If you and Seth are**_

_**hungry I left money for pizza.**_

"How did she know that I was coming over today?"

"Seth you come over everyday." He laughed and took my hand.

"Come on let's go upstairs, you have to do your homework, so you can get some rest."

"Seth first of all I'm all better now so no more painkillers that make me sleepy, and I finished my homework already. Carsile didn't get to the house until around 4:30, so Nessie, Jake and I did homework." He looked at me suspiciously.

"Did Carsile look at your shoulder too?" I nodded.

"Look." I pulled my shirt down so he could see the stitch marks on my shoulder."

"And are you sure that you have no more headaches?" I nodded.

"Come on let's get your homework over with." We took off our shoes and sat on my bed before Seth pulled out his homework.

"Wait Cristy, don't you have tutoring today, it's Wednesday."

"Nah, Mr. Hastings's said that he couldn't do Wednesday so we rescheduled it for Friday."

"Friday?"

"Yeah, why, what's happening on Friday?"

"Well I figured that since you were better that I could finally take you out on Friday, but Saturday is fine, are you busy Saturday?" I shook my head completely ecstatic; Seth hadn't forgotten. He had his back rested against the headboard and I moved closer to him.

"Maybe we should do homework later." He looked up at me with a knowing grin on his face.

"Did you have something more exciting in mind?" As he saw me move into his lap he threw his books onto the floor.

"Actually I did." Sitting in Seth's lap made me feel safe and protected, but at the same time I felt love and lust. They way that he looked into my eyes turned me on so much, and he knew it.

"Cristy?"

"Yes."

"I love you so much." I smiled before I planted a kiss on his full sweet lips. Immediately I could feel his strong arms wrap around my lower back and pull me closer to him. What started off as a slow kiss quickly grew to be an urgent need, like if we stopped kissing, someone would run out of air. I kissed him harder as our tongues intertwined with each others. My hands quickly went to the bottom of his shirt and we pulled away for a second to pull it off. His hands went farther down my back and made their way into my underwear. He gently caressed my ass before gripping it with control and power. I moaned out his name and ran my hands all over his built chest and in response he somehow gripped me harder and pulled me even closer. I moaned louder and he pulled away from my mouth and started to leave a hot trail of kisses down my jaw line and my neck. I breathed heavily and continued to moan. When his hot kisses met the top of my shirt he looked at me first, asking with his eyes if he could take it off, when I didn't respond he slowly moved his hands from my ass and started to lift my shirt off, leaving me with just the bra.

"Dammit Cristy!"

"What, did I hurt you?" He smiled up at me.

"Baby, I just love how quickly you can get to me." Right then I could feel him continue kissing down to the valley of my breasts. My body started shivering as I moaned uncontrollably. When he pulled away I immediately captured his lips in mine and didn't waste time with the tongue. He moaned my name which just made me want him that much more. Seth placed his hands on my back as he toyed with my bra strap; constantly teasing me; making me think he was going to unhook it. Slowly I moved my mouth from his lips and to his ear; I knew for a fact that he loved it when I messed with his ears. I kissed one and rubbed the other one lightly as I whispered things into his ears.

"I want you so badly Seth. I want you inside of me all night, I never want you to let go of me. I need your mouth on my body." His moans were heavy and uneven and that's when I started to kiss his ears harder, using more tongue. Immediately I felt his hands back on my ass gripping it harder and catching me of guard, I moaned out his name as I moved to the other ear. I could feel him growing against me.

"You can do anything you want with me. I'm all yours forever. I love you more than you know." I kissed around his whole ear and he moaned my name louder. Toying with him now, I brushed my lips against his and pulled away. Then I kissed him quickly again before pulling away. He opened his eyes and looked up at me, his eyes full of desire.

"What are you doing to me?" He was still breathing hard but he didn't sound weak, he still sounded strong. I tapped his lips with another kiss, but this time he didn't let me pull away. He pulled me closer and held me there before he unhooked my bra strap.

"Baby, lay back." I listened as Seth's voice somehow got deeper.

"Cristy, Seth, where are you guys?"

"Damnit!"

"Oh my god!" Seth growled and looked at me deep in the eyes before he pulled away. I re-hooked my bra and threw my shirt on. Seth jumped off the bed grabbing his shirt and went into the bathroom. I fixed the blanket on my bed.

"Cristy?" That was my dad's voice.

"Yeah dad we're upstairs." I could hear him coming up the steps so I threw Seth's books onto my desk and I sat on my bed with my laptop. He knocked on the door and I said he could come in.

"Hey daddy."

"Hey sweetheart, what's up?"

"Homework." He was looking around my room suspiciously.

"Uh huh, and where's Seth?"

"He's in the bathroom." Right then I could hear the toilet flush and the water start to run from the sink. He came outside.

"Oh, hi Mr. Dylon." My dad shook Seth's hand.

"Hello Seth, what have you guys been up to?" Seth casually sat down at my desk and looked back at my dad.

"Nothing much, just homework."

"Well, good, finish it up." Seth nodded and my dad looked around again before he left the room. I glanced over at Seth but he was already looking at me.

"Oh my gosh, that was too close!" I watched Seth but he didn't respond, he was just looking at me.

"What?" He still didn't say anything.

"Seth, are you okay?" He cleared his throat.

"Yeah, umm, Cristy I gotta' go." I stood up and walked over to him.

"What, why?" He looked me dead in the eyes

"Because if I don't leave I'm going to take you for myself."

**Seth's POV**

Her heart rate immediately sped up and it just turned me on more. I moved closer to her and kept eye contact.

"I love you so much Cristy." I could hear it in my voice, it was deeper. Damnit! I wanted her so badly. One more kiss before I have to-

"Cristy!" her mom called her from downstairs and I stopped myself but Cristy didn't budge, she was still looking at me.

"Cristy!" Her mom called again.

"Cristy, your mom called you."

"Oh, yeah mom?" She still kept eye contact.

"Do you guys still want pizza for dinner?"

"Seth, do you want to stay for pizza." I wanted to stay for so much more then some pizza, but I couldn't, I felt so out of control and I didn't trust myself to be near her for another second.

"I can't." Her facial expression went from dazed to sad.

"We can go to your house, no one's home." I wanted to so badly, that idea had already crossed my mind.

"No. At the very, very least you deserve a proper date before I make love to you; I want it to be special." Just the thought of me pleasuring her in such a way sent shivers down my back.

"You're killing me." I laughed lightly.

"No I think it's the other way around." She stared at me before pushing away and moving her arms behind her.

"What?"

"You have to go, right?" I cleared my throat and nodded my head.

"Saturday, I'm taking you out; I'll pick you up at 6:30."

"Okay, I'll be ready." I looked at her, completely taken over by curiosity before I quickly kissed her on her cheek and left.

"Oh Seth your leaving?" Mrs. Dylon was in the kitchen cooking; I guess she wasn't ordering pizza.

"Yeah, my mom called and she needs my help with something."

"Okay, then I'll see you tomorrow."

"Of course." I opened the front door and quickly, almost running, got into my car and took off. I need to get away from her; my beautiful Cristy was testing me and it was killing me. If I was in there for another second with her I would have showed her just how much I loved her. I was honestly considering making love to her right after her dad left the room, and was sure as hell more then a thought, I was definitely doing to take her. After about a few minutes of driving I pulled over, the rush of emotions going through me made it hard to concentrate. I always felt a little dizzy after "operating" with Cristy, but never like this, never had it hit me so dangerously, bone crushingly hard. What was I going to do; because the next time saw her I would have no restraint. All of these thoughts will come rushing back and I'll be right where I am right now, burning with love, lust and desire. Her voice; what tempting things that had come from her sweet voice, and those lips; God what I still wanted to do to her full, smooth lips.

Pull yourself together man! Today is Wednesday and Saturday is only three days away. Plus there is so much more to love then the sexual part. I love her personality; the fact that she cares about people other then herself, her innocence, her ability to play the cello, perseverance; the list goes on. I couldn't help but wonder what she was thinking at that exact moment but I had to get it out of my head because I needed to keep driving at get away from her scent, it was still very strong.

**?POV**

I was still instructed to watch them very carefully, If I didn't, she would have my head; quite literally. If I could have a headache I would, my life, or lack of a life, was such a mess. How did all this even happen? I missed the urge to cry, I missed the opportunity to sleep and escape the evils of the world, I missed dreaming, I missed everything; everything that I thought I had hated, I truly missed and longed for.

"Child!" I stiffened at her presence.

"Yes?"

"What are they doing?"

"Seth just left her house she's having trouble concentrating-"

"I don't care about that! What happened while he was over there, what did they talk about?"

"Since Kennedy rescheduled the tutoring session Seth changed the day of their date for Saturday."

"What else?"

"That's when they are planning on having sex."

"We have to stop that from happening."

"Why?"

"Are you questioning me?" Her eyes turned to a darker shade of red as she grabbed my wrist. Pain shot through my arm as she squeezed tighter.

"No." She glared as I whimpered before she let go.

"Anything else I need to know?"

"They almost had sex today but Seth stopped it?"

"For what reason?"

"He wants it to be special for her." She made a disgusted look face and patted me on the head.

"It's sad you know; I've been trying to figure out how you gained this power of yours and I think I figured it out. You didn't appreciate you own life, so now you get to watch the lives of other." A wave of sadness suddenly came over me as she let out her cruel uncaring laugh.

"Oh don't be sad child; it was a blessing because now I have you." There was no God for either of us, so no blessings; only the devil and his demons. I didn't meet her eyes.

"This Saturday you have to cause a distraction during their date; they cannot have sex; do you understand?"

"Yes."

"You cannot mess this up or it will truly be the end of your life. Do not let them see you or hear you, all hat Seth needs is to recognize you scent. Just like last time. We just need to scare them enough to not have sex; then we follow through with the other plan" A far as I was concerned my life was already over.

**Cristy's POV**

I couldn't believe that it was Saturday already. Nessie was over my house an we only had an hour and thirty minutes to get ready; thank God that we had picked out the outfit with Alice like weeks ago.

"Ooo before I forget, Alice wanted me to tell you sorry that she couldn't be here. She and Uncle Jasper are going out with Charlotte and Peter tonight."

"No it's okay, we'll take pictures for her."

"She already knows what you look like, remember, the visions?"

"Yeah, right okay, but still I think she'd like the picture."

"Okay."

"So how is it in the house with Peter and Charlotte?"

"Umm, it's okay, just more people who know my business. But what's kind of weird is that I apparently met them when I was a baby, but I don't remember; I remember everyone I met because it was during the battle between my family and the Volturi, remember?"

"Of course, plus don't vampires have supper memory?"

"Exactly, it's a little weird but I mean it's nothing big. Anyways back to you and this hair." I had just gotten out of the shower and Nessie was trying to comb through it.

"You have a lot of hair Cristy." I smiled at the compliment.

"Yeah, but it takes a while to do."

"Good thing we have like an hour and a half before Seth gets here, or we'd be screwed. Oh and there is still make up!" She was freaking out and I just chuckled.

"Breathe Nessie, you do that half of my head and I'll do this half."

"No. Sorry but it's faster if I do it." I nodded and she started dividing my hair into sections to blow dry and then curl. It was the longest hour of my life, but it was worth it, my hair was amazing.

"Nessie…..this is beautiful…I mean, Wow!"

"It was nothing, a little tug here, some hairspray there and voila!" I stood at my hair in amazement, before she quickly spun me around.

"Time for the make-up chica; we only have thirty minutes left, plus you have to actually get dressed." Before I could even respond, Nessie was attacking my face with a facial cleansing wipe and apply makeup.

"I'm going to go super fast, so do not move at all, and don't nod, just stay like this." I could feel my face being plucked and attacked with brushes, eyeliner, mascara, and God knows what.

"You've got to be kidding me."

"What, what happened!" Nessie was rarely altered by anything so when she was, it was big.

"We still have about twenty minutes!"

"Nessie, what?"

"Cristy, don't move."

"Tell me what's going on!"

"We're going to have two problems if you don't stop moving." I sat there anxious as to what was happening, and then I heard a knock at the door.

"Is that Seth?"

"Yep."

"Oh My God! Nessie we have to hurry up!"

"I know Cristy, I'm almost done with the makeup, just give me like 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, ¾ of a second…..okay done."

"Cristy, Seth is downstairs!" my mom yelled from the bottom of the steps and I was freaking out.

"Thanks mom." I didn't even have a chance to look at my make-up; as soon as Nessie finished I jumped up and ran into the bathroom to get dressed.

"Cristy, Seth said that he's early, so don't rush."

"What, I didn't he- oh right, hearing."

"Just hurry up." As I grabbed my dress I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror and I couldn't look away. The young lady staring back at me looked breathtakingly phenomenal. How had Nessie managed to create all this, with just plain old me?

"He's laughing at you." I could hear the amusement in Nessie's voice. That brought me back to reality as I finished getting dressed.

"Nessie, can you come in, I can't reach the zipper?" Nessie walked in and pulled up the zipper and then passed me my purse.

"Thank-you soo much Nessie, you have no idea hoe much I appreciate this." She smiled and hugged me.

"Just go have fun, okay?" I nodded.

"In the purse you have the cell, lipstick, chap stick, breath mints, and "female stuff" just incase." Please do not let that happen tonight!

"Anything else?"

"Yes, a quick picture for Alice, and then you're off." We took a picture with Nessie's camera and then made our way down the hall. I could feel Seth's presence the closer we got to the stairs. At the top of the step I could see him in his "business casual" attire, and stunning look on his face. I could already tell that this was going to be the best night of my life.

**Dear Readers, **

**I know that there have been some assumptions about the whole Nessie not remembering Peter and Charlotte but that was all a mistake I made. I forgot that Nessie had met Peter and Charlotte during the war. So, just to clear everything up there is no story behind why Nessie forgot about them, but no worries there is A LOT about to happen within the next few chapters, this story still has a long way to go so keep reading! **

**-Mallorie =]**

**Chapter 29 **

**Seth's POV**

I caught my breath as I saw the goddess appear at the top of the steps. Cristy was always beautiful to me, but tonight, I wouldn't be able to control any part of myself. Her mid-thigh length cream dress complimented her beautifully tanned skin tone. The heels emphasized her perfect legs and on top of that she smell like cherry blossom. I caught her eyes and held them as she walked down the steps. I couldn't believe that I had been granted the honor of taking this beauty out on a date. It felt like forever for her to get down the stairs, but when she finally did I took her hand into mine. I could feel the chemistry and love between us; it was strong and impossible to miss.

/ cgi/set?id=21187313 (cristy's outfit)

*(if the link doesn't work and you want me to re-paste it just let me know it would be polyvore . com)

"There aren't words strong enough to describe how beautiful you are." Her tanned cheeks turned that adorable shade of burgundy as I whispered into her ear.

"Thank you, and you don't look to bad yourself." I smiled lightly and kept my eyes on hers.

"Cristy, I have your bag and I'm going to take it to my house." I looked at Cristy confused; I thought she was coming to my house tonight. I had spent the majority of my day setting up and cleaning and trying to "set the atmosphere", but of course, if she changed her mind, that was fine too.

"Oh right," she looked over towards her mom, "Mom, would it be okay if I slept over Nessie's house after?"

"Of course." She smiled at her mom, but I was still missing something.

"Okay Nessie, I'll see you later. Bye Seth." We said goodbye to Nessie and Mrs. Dylon pulled out the camera.

"Now, before you run off I need some pictures." Cristy shrugged and I laughed lightly at her.

"Come on sweetie, just one." Cristy nodded and blinked at the flash so Mrs. Dylon had to take another one.

"Okay, so I hear that you're taking my baby girl out tonight?" I swear out of nowhere, Mr. Dylon popped into the living room, where we were taking the pictures; I didn't even notice that he was in the house.

"Yes sir." I stretched my hand out to shake his.

"What time are you going to bring her home?" The fact that he asked and didn't tell me let me know that the respect was mutual.

"She's arranged to sleepover at Nessie's house tonight, so I will be dropping her off at the Cullen's around 10:30pm."

"Very well then." He turned his attention towards Cristy.

"Call me if you need anything."

"Of course daddy." I was prepared for a "don't hurt my daughter speech" but I didn't receive one; I was honestly beginning to think that he might just like me.

"Well then, have fun, but not too much." Cristy lightly shook her head as Mrs. Dylon walked us you the door.

"_She looks so beautiful babe."_

"_I know, and she really likes Seth, did you see how hard she was smiling?"_

I could hear Cristy's parents talking inside as we walked down the walkway towards the car.

"Your parents said that you're beautiful." Cristy looked up at me while I opened the door for her.

"They did?" She was so close to me, I just wanted to pull her into my arms, but I could feel her parents watching us from the window.

"Of course, because it's the truth." A brilliant smile took over her face and I felt weakness in my stomach; I wanted to kiss her so badly. I forced myself to close the door and walk around to the driver's side; I would kiss her after we pulled off from her house.

"Did I say anything to make you feel uncomfortable?" I closed the door to my side and pulled off. I still hadn't gotten any answers as to why she was sleeping at Nessie's house tonight.

"No, what are you talking about?"

"You can tell my Cristy, its fine if you're not ready." I was looking at her, trying to let her see how serious I was; I didn't want to pressure her.

"Wait, are you talking about me sleeping over at Nessie's places?" I nodded. She laughed at me and that brilliant smile covered her face. I couldn't help but watch her lips as they curved into a smile, they were full and kissable.

"Seth, I'm not sleeping at Nessie's, she put my bag of clothes in your car. I just needed to have an explanation for where I would be tonight." I wanted to slap myself; I mean that should have been obvious.

"You can't get rid of me that easily Seth." Right then I pulled over and she looked right at me surprised.

"I don't want to get rid of you, ever, but I do want to kiss you." I wrapped my finger around her curled hair that hung elegantly around her face and placed my hand gently on her leg; I could feel her goose-bumps rise from my touch. Her mouth hung open slightly and I leaned in. My lips wrapped around hers, the sweet, luscious feel of he lips sent me into a frenzy and I wanted more. As if she could read my mind her lips parted and my tongue slipped into her mouth, meeting hers right away. The burning in the pit of my stomach grew and I wrapped my arms around Cristy's waist. She was too far away from me, she needed to be closer. Suddenly, a loud noise went off and Cristy jerked away. When I heard the sound again I realized it was coming from my phone and I remembered; it was my alarm letting me know that I had twenty-five minutes to get to the restaurants. I pulled out my phone and shut off the alarm. At the moment I hated how well I had planned this.

"What was that?"

"I set an alarm to let myself know how much time I had."

"Had to what?" She almost had me, but she was going to have to wait and see.

"You'll find out soon enough." She sat up and tried to reassemble herself.

"Come on Seth, just tell me!" I could see the curiosity in her eyes.

"About twenty-five minutes."

"Well, then start driving." I looked at her amused.

"It's not safe to operate any heavy machinery after kissing you."

**Cristy's POV**

We arrived at this elegant restaurant hidden in the woods. Twinkling lights hung through the trees and framed the road that lead to the doors. The dark blue sky and the lights allowed for a very romantic feel. Nessie had convinced me that Seth wasn't very romantic, but so far this atmosphere was just that. As soon as we pulled up to the doors a man walked out. Seth put the car in park and got out to open my door; handing the keys to the man in the process.

"Are you ready?" I wasn't expecting any of this and I was shaking with excitement. I nodded and he smiled at me before taking my hand and escorting me inside. The dark doors opened up into this extremely elegant bright room. Everything shined, like gold in the sun, and I felt my mouth drop open slightly in awe; stunning didn't quite cut it.

"Seth, what, where," I paused still taking everything in and not sure what to say, "This is superb." I turned toward him.

"You like it?"

"I love this."

"Come on, our table is waiting." He pulled my hand through another set of doors where a small table, perfect for two, was set up in the middle of the floor. I still couldn't get over how beautiful this place was, but now it was evident that we were the only one's here.

"I thought it would be better if we could spend our first date away from everyone. I want you for myself." That butterfly feeling that had been in my stomach began to grow. He pulled the chair out for me before pushing it back in and sitting down. A few seconds later a man, much older, in his sixties entered the room with two menus.

"Hello, my name is Cameron and I will be your sever for the night. Can I start you off with something to drink?" Seth held my hand on the table.

"Two waters please." Cameron nodded as he walked away. Seth winked at me and I lifted my menu up, hiding my face. I was blushing so much it was ridiculous. I tried to concentrate on what I wanted to eat but I couldn't, Seth was gently rubbing my hand on the table and I know he could feel the goose-bumps.

Cameron came back with the water and asked us if we were ready to make our order. We both said no and Cameron told us to place the menus on the edge of the table when we've decided.

I could feel Seth looking at me over the top of his menu and I couldn't help but look back. His eyes immediately caught mine and he held tem as if they were his own, as if I had no control, even though they were mine.

"Have you decided what you want yet?"

"No, have you?"

"Yes."

"What?"

"You." My eyes grew wide. Suddenly I felt a burn in my core, my womanly core, and I gently pulled my hand from Seth's, but he kept his grip as well as eye contact.

"Are you having any trouble with the menu?" I hadn't even noticed Cameron walk towards us. I pulled my hand from Seth's quickly and I could see a slick grin spread across his face.

"Actually yes, do you suggest anything in particular?" Cameron nodded and flipped my menu to page three

"This is the chef's favorite, Lemon and oregano grilled chicken with creamy garlic and butter mashed potatoes and freshly steamed string beans." That sounded good.

"Hmm, okay I'll have that."

"And you sir?"

"The Shrimp Fra Diavalo please."

"Very well, your food will be served shortly." As soon as Cameron walked out the bright energizing light dimmed releasing a more relaxed vibe and Seth had moved his chair closer to me so we were both facing the wall.

"Seth, what's happening?" He pulled my hand into his and gently kissed it before winking at me again. All at once the wall, well what I thought was a wall, began to slowly slide open and reveal a lit stage with a single chair. Ii watch as a figure began to walk on the stage with a cello; I immediately knew who it was and I swear m heart was racing. He sat down on the chair, nodded and smiled at me and then assemble himself. Yo-Yo Ma started playing and the beautiful sound of Suite No.1 filled my ears. I watched intently the way his hands smoothly moved across the strings of his instrument. To see this artist play live just for me made my heart swell up. I listened to him play the song, one that I had been working on for a while, perfectly and with so much emotion, his head moved as if he was so completely comfortable. I was astonished by his talent, and by how natural and easy he made it look. A single tear fell from my eye as the end came I knew it, the end was ironically my favorite part, how bitter sweet. Yo-Yo Ma opened his eyes and gripped the neck of the cello as if hugging it, then he looked up. He gently placed his cello on the ground and walked down the steps; I didn't even notice that there were steps.

I stood as he walked towards me feeling foolish as multiple tears started down my cheek. I grabbed my napkin in attempt to fix myself up and held my hand out to him.

"Oh my God, that was amazing, I can't believe that I am actually meeting you right now, this is one of the best days of my life. Oh no, I'm rambling, sorry, but I'm just so excited!" Yo-Yo Ma laughed at me and shook his head.

"You're fine, don't be sorry. Now I know you know who I am, but I'm not sure who you are."

"Of course, my name is Christine Dylon and this, "Seth was standing up with me, "is my soul-mate, Seth Clearwater."

"Nice to meet the both of you."

"Would you mind if I took a picture with you?" Yo-Yo Ma shook his head and I pulled out my camera. Right on time, Cameron came out and took a picture with all three of us, and then one of just me and Yo-Yo Ma. For the next fifteen minutes I talked with him about what my dreams were concerning the cello and about all of the music that we've played; he even suggested a few pieces fro me to try out. When he saw out Cameron come in with out food he said that it was time for him to go.

"Well, I do not want to interrupt the rest of your date, or for that food to go bad, it sounds delicious."

"Thank- you for coming to play for us, I really appreciate it." He looked at me for a second before taking my hand and placing his fingerless gloves in my palm. Then he took out a white pen from his jacket and signed- never lose motivation Yo-Yo Ma- He smiled squeezed my hand and then went back up the stairs, onto the stage, and the wall closed. I started at it for a second before turning my full attention towards Seth. Had he done all this just for me? He wasn't interested in Yo-Yo Ma, he got nothing from this.

"I don't know what to say, thank-you is too much of an understatement."

"Just keep that smile on your face and that's all I need."

"What about this?" I leaned out of my chair slightly and kissed him on his full and powerful lips.

"That works too!" He smiled and kissed my quickly on my lips again.

"Okay, I'm hungry now." I laughed at his honesty and we started eating.

"So ho was class last night? Was Mrs. Hastings' still giving you those weird looks?" Yes, Mrs. Hastings' had continued with those awkward moments but I mean I was use to them now. At first I though that he borderline perverted, and so did Seth, but after the multiple tutoring sessions I've had with him, as well as regular class, I'd reasoned that if he was a pervert that he would have done something by now.

"Yeah, but he's just weird, he's not a creeper."

"Fine, but you'd tell me I he did anything right?"

"Yes."

"Okay so by time you finish with him you will be ready for the chemistry regents and the class final?"

"Most definitely, I'm starting to understand it a lot more, but enough about me, what about you?"

"I'm great." I stared at him with a "come on" type look and he laughed.

"Seriously, and I'll be even better once we find those vamps. I can't have you being attacked by some random vamps." Even though I knew Seth could protect me and would, I still felt a little off when I remembered the attack. I tried to hide it, but when I felt Seth's foot tap mine, I knew that I hadn't. I smiled up at him.

"How did you even get Yo-Yo Man here, how did you even find this place, it's marvelous."

"I would say that I have connections, and I do but only one, Edward."

"Edward's like your mentor, your Zoda, your Mr. Meagi." He laughed.

"Yeah, you could say that, but I don't go to him for everything, only the things I'm not sure about. Sometimes I think that I am sure and he proves me wrong." I thought what Edward did for Seth and what Seth has done for Edward was nice, it kind of reminded me of a father and son relationship and since Seth's father died maybe Edward kept him together.

"Like what?"

"When you were in Florida and I heard about that jerk Laurent, I instantly shifted and took off straight home to pack my bags and go protect you. Edward was already at my house when I got there. He had ordered my tickets and arranged for me to stay at the hotel with Leah. I hadn't even thought of any of that, I was just so angry."

"You're too good to be true Seth, I love you." I watched his eyes light up.

"You must if you introduce me as your soul mate." I blushed as I took a bite of my string beans.

"Stop making me blush or I swear my cheeks are going to stay red." He just laughed at me. Within the next few minutes we were both finished eating and Cameron was escorting us back to the car. The ride home was quiet, but not awkward or uncomfortable, it was as if we were both consumed in our own thoughts. I could feel his eyes on me a few times and I would feel butterflies consume my stomach. I wanted him to pull over and kiss me senseless like he had earlier, but he pulled my hand into his and tortured me the whole car ride rubbing my hand. By time we pulled back to his house it was around 9:30pm and I was hot. I really didn't think he knew what his touches could do to me. I was opening the door to get out when he reached over me and closed it back. I felt so warm and protected with him reaching over me. I looked towards him, ready to devour his lips, and he knew it.

"Wait here for one second and I'll be right back." His eyes got darker as he swallowed. He got out of the car and grabbed my bag from the trunk. As soon as he went through the door I took out my mirror and checked my make-up. My mascara wasn't so strong so I added more as well as put on some chap-stick. My hair was still holding the curls so I just took out some of the bobby pins so all of my hair was out. About a minute later Seth appeared outside and was at my door, helping me get out. He closed it behind me and led me to the door. As soon as I walked inside there was a path of deep red rose petals on the floor. I looked up at Seth completely amused; if he surprised me anymore today I was going to pass out. He kissed me on my cheek and noted for me to keep going. I continued to follow the rose petals until they stopped at a door, his door. I opened it slowly and saw even more petals surrounding his entire floor, I felt as if I were in a dream. His room was cleaned and there were candles on his dresser that smelled like honey and caramel.

"Seth," I yet again I was caught speechless, "I-I don't know what to say." He had moved in front so he was facing me with his dark navy eyes.

"Hmmm," he wrapped his hands around my waist and pulled me closer to him. His eyes were piercing into mine, "you can say that you love me."

"You know that I love you."

"Yeah but I love when you say it."

"I love you, I love you, I lov-" Before I could finish I found myself caught in his lips. It was so unexpected that a moan slipped from my mouth and Seth just kissed me harder and parted his lips; our tongues wrestled with passion. Seth started to back up and I followed. When he sat down on the edge of the bed I lifted my dress so I could wrap my legs around his waist. I automatically felt him growing hard against me. Seth's hands moved down to my ass and squeezed it gently before going under my dress and trying to pull it off. I pulled away for a second.

"It's not going to come off like that," I was out of breath, "you have to unzip it from the back."

"I could just rip it off." A devilish smile took over his face and it made me wet at my core.

"I like this dress."

"But I like your body better." His grin grew as he held eye contact with me and started to slowly unzip the dress, caressing my skin as he did so, torturing me. I moaned lightly as I urgently put my lips on his. Once it was fully zippered down he moved his hands to the bottom of the dress and lifted it off me completely; I was only wearing my strapless bra and under ware. Nessie insisted that they be red, so they were. Seth started at me, looking completely lost. I started to unbutton his black, collared shirt and ran my hand across his strong, built chest. He let out a heavy sigh and threw the shirt completely off before laying back and pulling me with him. I felt a little uneasy being on top, because the person on top usually knew what they were doing, I was just going based on what I've heard and read in my romance novels. I guess Seth knew because suddenly he flipped over so he was on top. I laughed lightly and he kissed the corners of my mouth and started to leave a hot trail of kisses down my neck and around my collar bone. They way he used his tongue had me moaning again. When his lips reached the valley of my breasts I could feel Seth's breath pick up. He used his mouth to unclip the bra from the front and slid the bra from under me. Not skipping a beat, I felt that tongue of his twist around my hard nipple. If my panties weren't already wet, they sure as hell were now.

**Seth's POV**

My tongue attacked the nipples of her full breasts. She moaned as I lightly bit and kissed around each one before completely engulfing as much of her breast into my mouth.

"Seeeeeth." She moaned my name and it pushed me further. As I pounced on the other breast I moved one of my hands down into her under ware. Her core was already soaking with those sweet juices that I'd been dreaming about for months. Slowly I massaged each lip before forcing my finger inside while still attacking her chest. Her body was shaking from pleasure.

"Ahhhh, SEEEEEETH!" She screamed my name and moaned uncontrollably. Her hands wrapped their way around me and her nails dug into my skin. I pushed my fingers in and out and I could feel her ready to climax. She started tightening around my fingers and then she screamed as she released. I pulled my fingers out of her and made sure she watched as I brought it to my mouth and swallowed.

"Damn, you taste so good!" Cristy stared at me, her expression a mix of emotions, love, lust, amusement, excitement, passion, and more that I couldn't even name.

"You…" She just stared at me and but her hands in my hair, she was catching her breath.

"I what?"

"You do things to me."

"Well, I have a lot more things to do to you." A devilish smile quickly made it's way across Cristy's beautiful face and she moved her hands down to my belt un-buckling it. My shaft, that was already hard, got harder when she grabbed me in her hands. She laughed and my lips forced down on hers. She groped me again and I moaned powerlessly

"Do you like that Seth." She asked seductively against my lips. I was shocked by this change in personality. I had never seen Cristy act like this before, risky, straight forward, but I loved it.

"I can't hear you." She squeezed me a little harder and I just moaned pitifully, I was at her will.

"Hmm baby?" I pulled my lips down to her neck and sucked it like a lollipop.

"Yesss." I moaned like a wounded animal, which, basically, I was. She started to push my pants down and I helped her, quickly pulling away from her to take them off. Her eyes grew at the sight of me and she blushed when she saw that I was watching her. I flipped over so she was on top. Suddenly I felt her mouth on my ears and I knew I was a goner; she had to know how she affected me. Cristy's tongue caressed by ear as she whispered the things on her mind into it.

"Seeeth you make me so wet. You walk into the room and I'm drenched. I swear you don't know the definition of a wet dream. I've had to many about you" I was so hard for her and only her

"DAMN IT!" Before she could even move to the next ear I had flipped over again and moved my mouth to her under ware and pulled them down keeping eye contact with her. She watched as I kissed up her thigh and then plunged my tongue into her sweet, sweet core. I winked at her and she threw her head back as her hands pushed into my hair. She started thrusting towards me, letting me know she was ready, but I wasn't yet, I needed more of her passionate juices.

"Seeeeeth….mmmmmmmmmmm…baby I love you. SEEEEEEEEETHHHHHHH." She was screaming now and I was ready to give in. I grabbed a condom off my dresser and, as quickly as I could I put it on and slowly inserted myself into her. I intently watched Cristy for any expressions of pain or discomfort but there were none I slid in so smoothly, as if we were the perfect fit for each other. Cristy and I moaned as we felt ourselves connect in the most sensual way. Then I pumped into her trying to create out on rhythm and we became sync.

"Seeeeeeethhhhhhh…..baby….harder, harder, don't stop….please don't stop!" Continuous moans flowed from her mouth as I pumped her as fast and as hard as I could. My mind was all over the place as she tightened around me, keeping me going. I screamed her name as I climaxed and she screamed my own as she released. I felt her juices surround me and I pushed a few more times before I fell to my sides, still inside Cristy. I could feel my heart beating and my soul literally felt like it was flying. This women lying in front of me made me feel so many things, so many true emotions, I loved her and was obsessed with the way she made me feel. We breathed hard trying to catch out breaths, but of course I was fine before she was. I watched my beautiful Cristy as her bare chest rose and settled and her nipples became erect. I was ready to go again.

I woke up and stretched lightly trying not to wake her up. Cristy and I basically made love all night long, we took a few naps but as soon as I looked at her or saw her, or simply sensed her presence, I was instantly turned on. Having sex with Cristy was the best thing in the world; I swear I could live off of her body and be fine. Cristy was currently wrapped in my arms; her head was lying on my chest and her legs were entwined in my own; I was still inside her. I was obsessed with the warmth and tightness that her body supplied me with. Cristy might not have known it but she was a freakin' sexual demon. Just how I had eaten her out, she went down on me. For a virgin…for anyone, she was a pro. And the way she taunted me was so damn sexy. It was obvious that she had quickly grown become comfortable started trying new things; I just enjoyed them. It was around 10am and she'd been sleeping since around 6am, I was fully awake, as well as fully aware that he chest was pressed up against mine. I couldn't help myself, I was growing inside her, so I gently pulled out.

_Would Cristy be hungry when she finally woke up?_ Of course she would, I mean who wouldn't be and that could also give her some energy for the activities that will follow….. I smiled and I, as gently as I could, and got out of the bed. She fidgeted and turned her body so her back was now facing me; I put my boxers on. I left the room and went into the kitchen. _Hmmmmm, what would Cristy want? _Chocolate covered strawberries; that would be fun; I let my mind wander for a second but then stopped; chocolate covered strawberries wouldn't do anything. Okay toast with butter and some fruit; yes, I've definitely seen her eat that before. I took the fruit salad and the butter out of the fridge and put the bread in the toaster. When it was done I buttered the toast, put the fruit on the plate and bought it into my room. As I walked back into the kitchen to get Cristy something to drink I could hear her yawn and the sheets moving around; she was waking up. I quickly poured the orange juice in the cup and ran went back to my love. She was sitting up with her back against the headboard and playing with her hair. She turned her head when she saw me.

"Hi Seth, good morning." Cristy's smile made my heart beat pick up.

"Good morning, how do you feel?"

"Honestly, I feel really soar." I watched her lips as they moved; they were obviously swollen from all of the kissing that we had done last night, and this morning, but I still wanted to kiss them. I shifted my eyes to her hair, which she was still playing with, and I knew she wouldn't like it if she saw it but I thought is was perfectly out of place; she looked wild and sexy. When she started to blush and looked down smiling I realized that I had been staring at her for too long. I laughed lightly.

"Cristy are you hungry?"

"Yeah, a little." I passed her the toast, the fruit salad and the orange juice and she smiled harder.

"Thank you." I got back into the bed with her as she ate.

"Do you want some?"

"Some of you, yes, the food, I think I can wait." She blushed even harder and smiled as she shook her head lightly.

I couldn't wait any longer; as she ate I started to kiss her cheek and her neck.

"Seth!" She laughed, amused by my impatience.

"Hmm?" She laughed harder and I looked up; I loved her face when she laughed like this.

"Come on Seth, if you share it with me I'll be done faster." I immediately sat up and started to pick at her fruit.

"I discovered something about you Cristy." She looked at me still smiling.

"What did you discover about me Seth?"

"You might be a lady in the street, but you're a freak in the bed." I wasn't giving her a break with the blushing today.

"Really, is that what you noticed?" She took a bit of her toast and sipped her orange juice. I nodded.

"Well do you know what I noticed?" I smiled up at her; I honestly wasn't expecting a comeback, only the blushing.

"No, what did you notice." Now I was amused.

"I noticed that when I moan the word baby that you go into a frenzy."

"No I don't." I didn't do that, did I? Probably, everything she did made me crazy.

"Baby yes you do." She moaned the whole sentence and I could suddenly feel myself growing again. Cristy just laughed as she gently kissed my cheek. She placed her food on the nightstand and got up with the sheet.

"Hey, where are you going?"

"I'm going to take a shower."

"Oh, no you're not." I grabbed Cristy's hand pulling her on top of me and the sheet fell off of her. She laughed as she put her hands around my neck. I felt her legs wrap around my waist and her chest press against mine before I caught her lips. I placed my hands on her back, gently making patterns on her skin with my fingers.

"You know one of the things I love doing?" She pulled away from my lips smiling.

"What?"

"Going down on you and eating you out so hard and long that the only thing that you will be able to do is moan my name." She moaned lightly. The look on her face was a new; I had never seen that expression before but I sure as hell liked it. She look my hand and gently brought it down to her core. I could already feel the sweet juices forming.

"That's all you Seth, only you can turn me on like this."

"Fuck Cristy." I pulled her lips back to mine urgently; I missed her tongue in my mouth. Her full lips moved with mine and our tongues collided with pure desire. When I kissed Cristy it was like another world; anything that wasn't her didn't exist and. I could only hear, see, touch, and taste _her_. So, when Cristy pulled away saying that she heard something I was completely lost.

"What?"

"Seth I heard something; it sounded like a knock." I tried to clam self down and relax to put myself back into the real world.

"There is goes again." That time I heard it. I growled lightly as Cristy pulled off of me grabbing the sheet. I quickly threw my sweats and robe on then went to open the door.

"Hey sweetie, sorry, I didn't mean to wake you but I lost the key?" Mom? I could have passed out; I swear my face went white. I could hear Cristy whisper fu** under her breath and that was exactly what I was thinking.

"Seth, honey, are you okay?" I cleared my throat. I could see her looking around, trying to see the inside.

"Are those rose petals covering the floor?" My heart started racing, I didn't know what to say.

"No." She tried to push her way through me but I topped her.

"Seth, what the hell is going on in there?"

"Mom, can you come back in like an hour?"

"No. Seth, are you having sex in my house?"

"No, why would you think that?" She glared at me as her faced turned an evil shade of red.

"Seth God DAMN Clearwater!" She pushed past me and stared at all the flower petals on the floor. There was a tight not in my throat, and I was in panic mode but I think what was going on was too obvious to try to hide and lie about at this point. All I could do was pray that she didn't try to get in the way of me and Cristy. She followed the rose petals to my door. My mom looked at me with the same infuriated expression

"Is that dirty whore of yours in here?" My mom's words infuriated me.

"Cristy isn't a whore, and why are you even freaking out? I told you about the girl I lost my virginity to, and you were fine, why are you acting out now?" She opened the door, not answering my question, and immediately saw Cristy, who was now fully dressed in jeans and a white top. The look on Cristy's face tug at my heart, she looked hurt and I knew it was my mom's fault.

"Hello Cristy!" With obvious discomfort, Cristy responded.

"Hi, Mrs. Clearwater."

"I'm going to need for you to take all of your stuff and take your dirty little ass out of my house." Cristy looked down and I could see a single tear stream down her face. If my mom thought she was angry, she hadn't seen angry.

"Mom, do _not_ talk to her like that.

"Who do you think you're talking to Seth, _do not _forget that I'm your mother. I held you for a full term pregnancy and raised you! Watch your tone!" I sighed; she always pulled that point out when we got into an argument.

"No mom! I don't know what's wrong with you today, but this girl right here is my imprint I love her and I will not let anyone, including my mother, talk to her like that!" Suddenly I felt her hard hand smack across my face. I was to shocked to react, I just stared at her, and she still held her angry glare.

"Oh God, umm I'll just go. I didn't want any of this to happen, I'm so sorry." I watched as Cristy grabbed her bag and ran out of the door. I caught her arm.

"Cristy, please don't go."

"Seth, you have a mother who loves you, and you love her, I don't want to break that up."

"Cris-" She cut me off.

"No Seth." She sighed as another tear slipped from her eye; my heart was breaking. Cristy pulled from my arm and walked out of my room.

"Cristy please wait." She paused at the door and I turned to my mother.

"Mom, if you've just ruined our relationship," I paused not even wanting to imagine it, "If I can't fix this, you sure as hell better!"

"Seth, you don't need her, you can do so much better." She yelled that out intentionally and a second later I heard my front door open and the door close.

"Cristy!" I ran out of my room and outside, she was walking up the block; I ran in front of her.

"Cristy, my mom didn't mean any of that. You met her before at the barbeque; I don't know why she's acting out." She looked up at me with a hurt expression. She was too good of a person to be called a whore or dirty.

"Stay, I'll work this out with her right now."

"No Seth, I can't be there while you try to fix it, every time she looked at me she'd just get angrier." She was probably right, but I just wasn't ready to let her out of my sight.

"Can you at least let me drop you home?" She was about to say no, but I grabbed her hand and started walking towards the car.

"I'm taking you home." I opened the door and she got in. The drive to her house was awkward and silent; I knew she was hurting and I felt guilty. She asked me to drop her a few houses from her house just incase her parents were leaving. I did and she got out saying goodbye and giving me a faint smile. I watched to make sure that she got in her house, and then took off back to mine; I had a lot to talk about with my mom. I got my house and she wasn't there. I went into my room and called her from my cell phone, but she wouldn't answer, I called Charlie next, but he said that my mom wasn't home. I took this as a good sign. I needed to calm down some before I spoke to her again or else I would have said some things I didn't mean out of frustration. I sat in my bed as Cristy scent filled my nostrils and with that, the memories of last night. I knew I couldn't call her until I spoke to my mom, but that's all I wanted to do, hear her voice. I noticed a blood stain on the sheets, from Cristy. At one point I had forgotten that she was a virgin, all of the stuff she was doing….. I stopped myself from thinking about it too much by throwing the sheets into the washing machine; the blanket still had her alluring scent so I sat in the den and placed it on the couch. I couldn't help but think that this was ultimately my fault. My mom came every Sunday, but it was usually around five in the afternoon I hadn't expected her to just show up like that. I had planned to invite Cristy back to my house tonight to eat dinner with my mom and I; I guess that wasn't going to happen.


	9. Chapters 30 31A 31B 32 33 34

**My Life's Call For Help**

**Chapter 30**

**? POV**

I could feel myself cuming as Seth sucked on Cristy's chest and inserted his fingers into her wet vagina. She was right; I couldn't use my life anymore so I might as well benefit from the lives of others. I would only be able to experience things through Cristy from now on since it was my job to watch her. If She really wanted Cristy dead then She could do it herself, not send me to go do it. I didn't break up their sex. I mean at first it seemed simple enough but I watched their date and the way he touched her and kissed her; if anything, I wanted to kill Seth, not Cristy. But then I watched as he embraced her with his body; no one had ever done anything like that to me. All these feelings were running through my body, kind of like the one's I use to have for Cristy, but now they were stronger. He was touching her in such sensual places that made her excited and wet that I couldn't help but try and experience it as much as I could with her. So all night long I did just that; touched myself the way Seth touched Cristy, making myself release over and over again.

In the morning I watched as Seth's mother showed up at the house; I couldn't see the outcome, She had arrived.

"My sweet child, how did it go last night? I figured you did pretty well because my evening wasn't interrupted." I looked up at her, as I realized that she could actually kill me right now, just as she had almost killed Kennedy. When I didn't answer right away, she moved closer to me.

"What happened?" I was speechless, if I lied she'd find out and I'd die, if I didn't lie I'd still die.

"Child, answer me now!" Her eyes had turned a darker shade of red, like they always did when she was annoyed her angry.

"I didn't break it up." My voice was weak and defeated.

"You WHAT!" She was screaming and I suddenly felt myself being picked up and thrown against the wall. Her hands dug deep into my arms as she pulled it from the socket. I let out a blood curling scream as the pain took over my body. I watched as she threw my arm across the room like a pointless toy. If I thought I wasn't scared of her before I sure was now.

"You've ruined everything! It's going to be so much harder to kill her now!" My arm burned as I continued to scream in pain.

"SHUT UP!" She slapped me across my face and pushed me to the ground.

"I knew I shouldn't have saved you, you've just become a nuisance, making everything more difficult then it needs to be." She glared at me with a look of disgust absorbing her features.

"You don't know what you've done, do you? You have just managed to potentially destroy the whole order of vampire rule. You and I will both be punished by my authorities if we don't fix this, and I _will not_ be punished for _your_ mistakes." She stood over me still angry but focused, trying to come up with a way to fix this, but I didn't understand. Why would Seth and Cristy having sex have such an impact? I couldn't think straight, my arm, or lack of an arm, as well as my face, were still burning.

"You'd better hope that Kennedy doesn't decide to disobey me like you have, because his part of the plan is your only hope." She sighed and stared at me again.

"Go get your arm and clean up this mess!"

**Cristy's POV **

I had been waiting all afternoon and Sunday for Seth to call me, it was around 8:30 and still, nothing. I was worried that I had ruined their relationship; the relationship between a mother and her child. But I also couldn't help but feel proud that Seth had stood up for me against his mother. I sighed and rolled-over in my bed. When I got home my mom was ready to hear all about last night, so I told her, trying to hide the true emotions that were on the surface. I think she was too excited to notice because when I told her about Yo-Yo Ma and the glove that he'd signed for me, she started crying. She was so happy for me and so was I but I was also nervous. What if Seth's mom decided that we couldn't see each other anymore? What if I had broken Seth's bond with his mother, he can't lose both his parents. What if she decided to move and I could never see Seth again? I sat up putting my back against the headboard of my bed. How had such a wonderful date and an amazing night turned into me, sitting alone in my room, completely stressed out? I stayed up late hoping that Seth would at least text me but I eventually feel asleep.

The next morning I was surprised to see the sun actually shining in Forks and I found the irony of it humorous. With still no word from Seth, I already knew that today would move by slowly, and it did. As soon as I got to school I went looking for Nessie to talk to her but she wasn't at school. On top of that, Anne and Reyna felt the need to gang up on me, but I wasn't in the mood so I ignored them, but they wouldn't stop.

"Do you think that you're better than me because you have a boyfriend with a car? Because I have had lost of boyfriends and they've all had cars." We were sadly still in home and careers together.

"No Anne." I replied completely nonchalant and calm.

"I don't even know how you got a boyfriend, you're just fat trash." Now she had pissed me off.

"You know what Anne, I'm not fat and at least I can keep a boyfriend, just how many have you had exactly?" She looked at me stunned and then suddenly I felt her hand slap across my face. I looked at her shocked and so did the rest of the class. Miss. Manas gave me an ice pack and then sent the both of us to the Dean's Office.

"Anne, what are you doing in here?" The Dean, Mr. Locke, smiled pleasantly at her and then stared at me. She didn't answer, so I spoke up.

"She slapped me." A look of annoyance spread across his features.

"What? Anne is this true?" Obviously disappointed, he sat back in his chair and had me explain what was happened since Anne refused to speak. After about fifteen minutes he informed us that he had to call both of our parents and that Anne had to go through "in school suspension" for a week. Since I didn't retaliate, I was off the hook. I called my mom and she started freaking out but I told her that it was fine and that I'd see her when I got home.

Nessie wasn't at school Tuesday or Wednesday either, and Seth had yet to call or text me. On top of that my infamous period was late; it was never late since I'd been on the pill for about three years. I hoped that it would just come tomorrow, so I put a pad on all day just incase it did. After school on Wednesday I had tutoring with Mrs. Hastings's and it was weirder then usual. He smiled the whole time and I had tried to convince myself that it was because I was finally caught up to the school year, but I couldn't. He had somehow managed to not only teach me everything that I'd missed but to also make sure that I'd grasped everything. He smiled like that cat in Alice in Wonderland, all creepy and suspicious, but in Alice and Wonderland the cat ended up helping so that's what I told myself; in the end it will be worth it. When my mom picked me up that night I told her that I only needed one or two more sessions and then she could stop paying for them.

Thankfully Nessie was at school on Thursday and like an over excited child I ran over and hugged her.

"Nessie! Why didn't you respond to my texts? Where were you?" She laughed and hugged me back.

"Usually I can go out in the sun but it was really sunny for the past two days so my family and I went camping; no service." I felt so stupid! Vampires can't go out in the sun because it makes them sparkle.

"Oh right! Wow I forgot about that!"

"It's okay, so tell me what happened." I gave her a smile that slowly faded.

"That doesn't look good Cristy." I shook my head.

"It's not." We walked to the back of the school to sit at the lunch tables outside for some privacy.

"The date was amazing. He took me to this astonishing hidden restaurant and had Yo-Yo Ma perform Suit No. 1 for me, it was so romantic. He complimented me all night and when we got back to his house the floors were covered with rose petals, and there were candles in his room."

"This sounds very romantic Cristy, so what's the problem?" I blushed lightly simply thinking of the next part.

"We made love like, a lot, but his mom showed up unexpectedly that morning-," Nessie smiled before taking in a quick breath and looking at me while shaking her head. I nodded and she threw her hands to her face.

"She came in right after I got dressed and called me dirty and a whore."

"What did Seth say?"

"He stood up for me, and she slapped him across his face. He already lost his dad, and he doesn't need to lose his mom, _especially_ not over me." Nessie rubbed her eyes as if she were stressed.

"She _slapped_ him? But she's such a gentle woman." I nodded.

"He drove me home and I told him to call me later, but I think he took that as "call me when you and your mom work things out" and I haven't spoken to him since Sunday. He didn't even respond to the text I sent him." I was contemplating also telling her about my period, but I didn't want her to start assuming things that weren't true.

"So, what are you going to do?"

"I don't know Nessie, but I'm worried."

"Have you tried calling him yet?"

"No,"

"Why not?"

"Because, what if he tells me that his mom said we can't be together anymore, or what if he's mad at me for ruining his relationship with his mother? What if his mom has brain-washed him to believe that I'm a bad influence?"

"Cristy, relax, Seth loves you and no one can brain-wash him to believe anything else, remember you're his imprint. If anything he's probably still trying to fix things with his mom."

"So should I call him?"

"Yes, but after school." I nodded and we went to first period Math. At lunch I told her about what Anne did and that she had in school suspension. She cracked up laughing and before I knew it the day was over. When Nessie was at school the days didn't drag out, but when she wasn't it was like Hell. I told her that I'd call her after I spoke to Seth and we both went home; Nessie had to catch up on some work.

When I got home and went straight to the bathroom. I had only gone at school once today and the pad had been dry and I was hoping that now it would be wet. I got nervous when I saw that it was still dry. In attempt to keep hope that it was just a little late, I kept the pad on and did some research on the computer.

Every website told me that same thing, if you've been on the pill for more than a year and have had "on the dot" menstrual cycles that have suddenly stopped, then you're pregnant. This one lady did say that everyone was different and maybe your body is trying to reject the pills, but _she_ even said that you were most likely pregnant.

After an hour of research I had found myself huddled in a corner whimpering and feeling utterly terrified, nervous and alone. I couldn't be pregnant! I was on the pill and Seth and I had used condoms. If it was ten years from now and me and Seth were married, like I had dreamt of a million times, this would be a joy, but at seventeen, it was problem. I didn't believe in abortion and if this was real, I'd refused to get rid of it. I was already flipping up my t-shirt and rubbing my stomach, thinking of possible names, thinking of places that I could run away to, before finally telling myself that this wasn't happening; in the back of my head I knew it was.

I think I'd been crying for abut three hours before I was throwing up in the bathroom. The possibility of morning sickness was the first thing that came to mind, but wasn't it too early to be having morning sickness? Why would it be called morning sickness if it came at night? I tried to persuade myself that it was from all of the crying but I had stopped and was still throwing up. I COULDN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! I needed to know, I needed to know if I was pregnant, I needed to know if I was going to be carrying Seth's child for nine months, I needed to know if I was going to be a teen mother, I needed to know if I was going to have a child. Sitting in my room and feeling confused and alone wasn't going to solve anything. I tried to clean up my face before I went downstairs to ask my mom for a ride to the pharmacy.

"Sweet heart are you okay, you look terrible." You should have seen me a few minutes ago.

"No, do you think you could take me to the store to get some ginger ale?"

"Is in that time of the month?" I nodded.

"Of course, let me get my purse and we can go." While she got her purse I grabbed my book bag and then we left. I hadn't realized how dark it had gotten, and that it was raining, or should I say pouring, outside; at least the weather knew how I was feeling. She pulled up in front of the store, and unbuckled her seatbelt but I told her that I would go by myself. She nodded and I left the car. My heart rate started to pick up as I walked down the isle with the pregnancy tests and tampons; either you were nervous about being pregnant or you were complaining about your period. I grabbed three of them and then picked up some gum, Tostitos chips, salsa, and ginger ale. The guy at the cashier looked at me funny and I didn't want him to think that the tests were for me. In this small town of Forks everyone would know within a matter of days that the new girl in town was pregnant.

"My mom has a craving for ginger ale and Tostitos, so she's convinced that she's pregnant." When he let out a light laugh I felt relieved.

"When my mom was pregnant she had a craving for tuna fish and mango madness." I laughed as casually as I could before I paid and left. I stuffed the pregnancy tests in my book bag and then went back into the car with my mom; I could feel her watching me.

"Cristy, are you okay? I know that you have your period right now, but, I don't know, you seem a little off." I was way more than "a little off" I was freaking out.

"Yeah I just miss Seth, I haven't talked to him today." Or all week. She pulled out of her parking spot and started driving.

"Well then maybe you should call him."

"I don't want him to think I'm annoying."

"Why would he think that?"

"Because, I don't know," I suddenly felt frustrated, why was she asking so many questions?

"Mom I don't really want to talk about this right now."

"Sorry." Now I felt bad; I sighed.

"I bought you some Tostitos and salsa, I know you like them." She smiled at me and said thank you. Within the next few minutes we were home. I made myself some ginger ale and went into my room. I took the pregnancy tests out of my bag and then went into the bathroom. I stared at the box for a few seconds, scared that I actually had to do this. Taking in a deep breath I sat on the toilet and peed onto the stick. After placing it on a tissue I locked the door to the bathroom so no one could come in and I waited the suggested time; the longest five minutes of my life. I tried to keep myself busy by reading the back of the box. If the check turned pink then I was pregnant, if it turned blue I wasn't.

I sat down with my back against the door, the suspense was killing me and I still couldn't believe that I, Christine Dylon, actually had to do this. It was 9:08, there were still two minutes left, I tried to play with my fingers and then my nails but that only lasted a few seconds. I took more deep breaths and tried to relax, tried to think logically. So what if I'm pregnant, what will happen? I would learn to be more responsible then I already was, I would be even more mature then a lot of people I knew, I would have a baby who loves me, since no one else will. This wasn't helping.

I looked at my phone again and the time said 9:10, I jumped up and looked at the test. The stick was a bright pink, my heart started racing, I ran into my room and grabbed the other two pregnancy tests and used both of them; same results. I couldn't breathe, I couldn't even cry I just lifted my shirt and stared at my stomach. I breathed in deeply and put my hand on my head. I guess I had already known from the moment my period didn't come.

I grabbed the tests and the boxes and stuffed them into a bag before hiding it deep in the back of my closet. I walked into my room and sat on the bed with my notebook; time to make a pros and cons list.

**Chapter 31 [PART A]**

**Cristy's POV**

I don't know what time it was when I fell asleep last night. After I finished my pros and cons list I had stuffed it in my dresser and laid down crying. Next thing I know my alarm is going off; time for school. How was I going to get through today? Slowly, and out of touch with society.

After a good 10 minutes of just sitting in my bed I got up, took a quick shower and got dressed. It would be an understatement if I said this I was sad; I was freaking depressed. I was nervous as hell to go anywhere near my parents because I thought that they might be able to tell I was pregnant, Seth still hadn't called me and I was 17 and pregnant.

I went downstairs to get something to eat when I heard my mom go upstairs. I grabbed a fiber one bar and yelled goodbye to my mom before I rushed out of the house. It took me fifteen minutes to get to school and I went straight into the building; it was raining. I went to my locker and was surprised to see Nessie standing there.

"Hey Cristy!" I didn't make eye contact with her.

"Hey Nessie, what's up?"

"Alice had a vision of you last night. She could tell that you were sad, but she couldn't see what it was about. Do you wanna' talk about it?"

"Not really."

"Come on Cristy, I'm your friend, you should be able to talk to me."

"Yeah but you happen to be a friend who has a father that can read her mind."

"You don't want my dad to know?"

"I don't even want to know?"

"I'm confused Cristy."

"Join the club." Nessie sighed.

"What are you acting like this, you seem so distant."

"I'm sorry Nessie, this is just how I deal with things."

"No, that's how you bottle up emotions until you explode." I closed my locker and there was a long awkward pause.

"Look, I can ask my mom to use her shield so my dad wouldn't have to find out."

"Nessie that's a twenty-four hour job, your mom wouldn't do that."

"Yes, she told me that if there was something serious that I didn't want my dad to find out then she would cover for me."

"Wouldn't she get tired?"

"Vampires don't get tired."

"Everyone gets tired." I pushed my head back and looked at Nessie for a hard second before sitting down against my locker.

"Okay, text your mom." I watched as Nessie texted her mom.

"Okay, go ahead." I sighed and then started.

"I'm pregnant." I watched as Nessie's eyes bugged out

"What?"

"I'm pregnant."

"Did you guys use protection?"

"Of course Nessie, and I've been on the pill for a year because it regulates my periods."

"Do your parents know?"

"No, you're the only one."

"So wait, Seth doesn't know?"

"No."

"Nessie you have to tell him."

"I'm not ready."

"Cristy you have to tell him regardless."

"I know." I wasn't going to if I could help it. There was a long silent and awkward pause before Nessie sighed.

"So why don't you want my dad to know."

"Well besides that fact that your dad is old fashioned and it's embarrassing, I don't want your dad to tell Seth."

"Cristy, I really think that you should just tell Seth."

"No Nessie, I can't. What if he doesn't want to be with me anymore? Or even worse, what if he decides not to go to college and live his life because he feels like he has to stay and take care of me?" I felt a tear fall down my cheek.

"Aww Cristy." I felt Nessie's arms wrap around me.

"He still hasn't texted me or called me since Sunday." When I heard the warning bell rang I wiped the tears from my eyes and stood up; we had two minutes to get to Math. We started walking.

"Nessie, what am I going to do?"

"I don't know Cristy, but I promise you, we'll think of something."

I went through the rest of the day very distant from everyone except for Nessie. I didn't really pay attention in any of my classes, so I would probably still need Mr. Hastings' as a tutor and every other teacher. All I could think about was convincing my parents to get my car this weekend so that I could run away. I could run to one of those teen help centers in California and stay there and then give the baby up for adoption where it could have a good life, and then I could go back home and pretend it never happened. When I turned eighteen I would go get my baby back and live happily ever after.

But I knew I would never have the nerve to do any of that.

By time ninth period came around I was begging to just get home and go to sleep, I figured that my dreams could take me away from reality. English with Mrs. Nutra wasn't that bad though, she just let us read The Glass Castle for the period since we had a test on it Monday. When the bell rang I started packing up my stuff.

"I just wanted to tell you that my mom is outside waiting for me now, so you don't have to worry about my dad."

"Thanks so much Nessie, for everything."

"No problem, it's my job as best friend." I smiled at her.

"Do you want a ride?"

"Nah, I feel like walking."

"Okay, then maybe we can hang out tomorrow?"

"Of course."

"Good, then I'll see you tomorrow." She started walking out of the classroom.

"Okay bye Nessie." She waved and was gone. I walked to my locked and grabbed some of my book before I was gone too.

I was a few doors away from my house and I could see my dad's car parked in front. It was only 3:30 what was he doing home? I quickly started walking to my house. Maybe we were finally going to get my car; I would need it to run away. When I walked in the house both of my parents were sitting at the dining room table with distressed and angry expressions.

"Guys, are you okay?" My mom looked at me and looked down.

"Cristy, I got an insane call earlier this week from this crazy lady talking about how you had sex with Seth, and so did you father, at work." I felt myself freeze and my throat tighten up, but I tried my hardest not to show it on my face.

"At first I thought it was a prank from that girl Anne, the one that you're having troubles with, but then today I saw a mouse upstairs. I started cleaning and I found these." I watched as my mom placed my three pregnancy tests on the table. I couldn't breathe, uncomfortable goose-bumps spread all over me and I swear my heart stopped. My dad looked at me and stood up.

"Cristy, do you have something you want to tell us?" I shook my head as tears started to flow down my face, I wiped them away. There was complete silence.

"Cristy are you pregnant?" His voice was killing me it was full of disappointment. I was scared to look into his eyes. More tears fell and I think that they knew the answer.

"CHRISTINE DYLON, YOU ARE NEVER, EVER TO SEE THAT BASTARD SETH AGAIN!" His unexpected change in tone shocked me and my head shot up towards him. Now I was angry.

"I'M NOT GIVING THE BABY UP! AND FOR YOUR INFORMATION SETH'S DAD DIED!" I ran upstairs and slammed by door. Before I had time to catch my breath my cell started to vibrate in my pocket, it was Seth. His timing was impeccable.

"Hello?" My voice sounded panicked and hoarse.

"Cristy, what's wrong." More tears started to come down my face; I couldn't hold them in any longer.

"Seth, my parents found out that we had sex, they won't let me see you anymore." Even though I was crying I knew that he could understand.

"What, how did they find out?" He sounded worried.

"Someone called my mom and my dad." Suddenly my door burst open and my dad starred at me, still pissed off.

"Who are you talking to?" He was yelling again.

"No one." I tried to hang up, but my tears blurred by vision.

"IS THAT SETH?"

"Nooooo." I cried out more.

"Dad, stop!" I was screaming hysterically.

"Give me the phone." I shook my head and he looked at me shocked before simply snatching it out of my hands.

"STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER!" He yelled into the phone and then took out the battery.

"No more phone, it's mine now. You come home right after school. You will be dropped off to tutoring by your mom and I will pick you up, besides that, you go no where. You do your homework, eat dinner, and go to sleep."

"Daddy." I whimpered his name but he just shook his head.

"I am so disappointed in you Cristy." He walked out, slamming the door, taking my heart, and leaving me alone and dejected.

**Seth's POV**

"IS THAT SETH?"

"Nooooo." I could hear Cristy cry harder then she already was.

"Dad, stop!"

"Give me the phone."

"STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER!" The line went dead and I just stared at my phone, completely shocked by what had just happened. I was calling to tell her that I'd finally worked things out with my mom, but it didn't matter because I was never going to see her again. My heart was tugging at my stomach, my throat, my head, at everything. What was I going to do without her? I had been on my way to her house when I called but now I was pulled over to the side of the road with a pain that I couldn't describe. I couldn't help but wonder how her parents found out, who in the hell had called her parents, because the only person that knew was my mom. Would she stoop that low even after we talked it over? I needed to know. I picked up my phone and dialed her cell.

"Hey baby, how are you?"

"Mom, did you call Cristy's parents and tell her we had sex?" She didn't answer.

"Mom?" Now I was angry.

"Do _not_ use that tone with me!" I tried to calm down, but I was half sure that she had something to do with it.

"Mom, please tell me you didn't?"

"It was before you came to the house, I left a voicemail and I thought that they would just take it as a prank." Anger stared to boil inside me as I gripped the steering wheel; I could only see red.

"Well, her parents didn't think it was a prank. My imprint is not allowed to see me ever again." She didn't say anything and I tried to calm down, but it wasn't working too well, I could already se my hand-prints in the steering wheel.

"Why mom? Why are you trying to ruin my life?" All of a sudden her voice got higher.

"I am _not_ trying to ruin your life! I've seen Leah and Sam and Emily. I've heard about Bella and Edward. I don't want you to run off with her and forget about me, like Bella forgot about Charlie. He misses seeing his daughter and his grand-daughter. I don't want to lose you Seth, I lost your father, your sister is concentrating on her life with her imprint; last time I talked to her was at the barbeque." She was crying now and I sighed, why didn't she tell me all this before?

"Mom, I'm not going anywhere, and _if , _by any chance I did, it doesn't mean that I wouldn't keep in contact with you or that I'd stop loving you. Leah still loves you mom, she's just a little busy right now and dad, dad is always watching you through Charlie." She cried harder. The two most important people in my life were both crying and I didn't know what to do.

"If Cristy called you right now and said let's run away, would you go with her?" I knew the answer, but I couldn't tell her that, at least not now.

"No." I hated lying, especially to people I cared about, they didn't deserve it. I sighed.

"Mom, I have to go, Jake's calling me, and he only call if it's important." She sniffled a few times.

"Okay, and honey, I'm sorry." I wasn't going to give her the satisfaction by saying that it was okay, because it wasn't, so I just said goodbye and quickly answered Jake's call.

"Hello?"

"Seth, what's wrong, are you okay?"

"Nothing, what's up?" He was silent for a second but then he spoke up.

"We picked up a scent about ten minutes ago, it was the one of the same scents from Cristy's attack and it was in your house."

"My house? What the hell!"

"Yeah everyone is at here, come on."

"Okay, I'm like two minutes away."

"Okay." Jake hung up and I took off around the street and towards LaPush. I could smell everyone, they were probably in the back yard. I pulled my motorcycle up into the drive way and got out. Everyone was staring at me when I walked into the backyard.

"What?" Everyone except for Paul shook their heads.

"Why does it smell like roses and caramel in there?"

"Why does it matter to you?" Sam jumped in before Paul could respond.

"We need you to go inside and see if there's anything missing." Jake seemed okay with Sam giving the orders so I obeyed. I went inside and instantly noticed what was missing, the blanket, the blanket with Cristy's scent all over it, I couldn't smell it.

"The blanket is missing."

"Why would the vamp take the blanket?" Embry looked at me, as if he knew that I already knew the answer. I lifted my hand to my forehead.

"Because Cristy's scent was all over it."

"Why was Cristy's scent all over your blanket Seth?" I growled towards Paul; today wasn't the day for his jokes.

"She fell asleep, I gave her the blanket."

"I think she might have done a little more than fall asleep." I was already angry in general today but Paul had thrown me over the edge; I was done. I shifted completely out of anger and threw Paul smack into a tree. He had shifted too, and though I hated to admit it, he was stronger than me. Right now though, it didn't matter I pounced on him out of raw anger and bit his leg as the thoughts of today ran through my mind and fueling my level of infuriation. He ran into me, pummeling me against a tree. In mid attack I suddenly felt myself stop.

_Seth, we don't have time to do this right now_. It was Jake. These were the times that I wished I was Alpha because all I wanted to do was kill Paul. I could picture his limbs carelessly tossed in the grass.

_SETH! Calm yourself_. I growled lightly and ran back to my house. I tried to relax, but all I could picture was what my mom did and what my life would be like, completely alone. I shifted back when the anger was replaced by my pity. I went inside and put on some clothes. Jake was waiting for me in the den when I finished.

"I'm sorry about Cristy." I put my face into my hands to avoid eye contact with him.

"Where is everyone?" Jake sighed.

"They went to Sam's house." I had a headache and it was getting worse by the minute.

"Well then let's go." I started walking but he stopped me.

"Seth, I think that you should stay here."

"Why?" He gave me a knowing look.

"Seth I could see everything that happened when you shifted." I looked down again.

"Look Jake, we need to find out who's trying to kill Cristy and why, that's or priority."

"Yeah, but you can't think straight, and you could hurt yourself or someone in the pack."

"So, what do you want me to do, sit inside my house and think about how I'm going to live without my imprint? It's only been about twenty minutes and I feel like my heart was ripped out of my chest." Jake looked at me as if he understood but it just made me feel worse.

"It's going to be okay Seth."

"How do you know that Jake? Her father hates me; he won't let me see her."

"Seth, Nessie's my imprint; Edward, the vampire who can read minds and smell me 10 miles away, is her father. If Nessie and I can somehow make it work, then so can you and Cristy." I sighed.

"I'm not saying that it'll be easy, but I'm telling you the truth when I say that it will be alright."

**?POV**

She walked in with Kennedy with a worried expression. All week she had been beating me up as the thought of her demise clouded her thoughts. On top of my arm, she had ripped off one of my legs and scratched up my face pretty badly. We all sat down in the room as I held the blanket. If I had screwed up in retrieving that I know that she would've killed me.

"So how has it been going child, did you learn any new information?"

"Cristy is pregnant and she just told Nessie, but she asked Nessie not to tell Edward."

"Anything else?"

"The blanket has some of Seth's scent on it too so I was able to find out that the wolves know I was there today and that they're making some type of plan."

"What's the plan?"

"I don't know, his scent wasn't strong enough to keep following him."

"Are you telling me that Cristy's scent, after a week, is still stronger then Seth's scent?"

"Yes."

"Well than that defeats the whole purpose. We wanted the blanket so you could watch Seth." She thought for a second.

"Well at least now they know that we're still coming for her," she laughed, "they will all be on their toes again."

"Would you mind if I asked what the nest step is?"

"No child, that's exactly what I was going to talk about." I felt a weird sense of happiness in pleasing her; I knew that now my chance of getting beat had decreased.

"So Kennedy you know what you have to do right?"

"Yes, I will take her after at her tutoring session."

"You can't leave any traces of her scent okay?"

"Yes."

"And I trust that you will choose the day within this month, but you must tell me before you strike."

"I will and I just wanted to add that I noticed that Cristy has been down lately because she found out she was pregnant so it will be easier to take her." Kennedy looked weirder than usual, like he was excited about what he had to do.

"Hopefully you are correct because that will make it easier to kill her. Remember, cut off the head first, then the rest of her limbs, and then burry her in different locations. You have about a two hour time period to do it before they come looking for her." Kennedy nodded.

"Oh yay! It looks like everything will work out!" Kennedy smiled but I just kept a straight face.

"Oh cheer up child, we're about to kill your ex-best friend." With that she left laughing.

**Chapter 31 [PART B]**

**Cristy's POV**

The weekend had been long, hard, and equivalent to Hell. I couldn't look my parents in the eyes so I just stayed in my room all day. I had no phone so I couldn't speak to Nessie, so I was left with homework.

My mom had to make sure that I ate so she would leave food outside my room. On Saturday I revolted, but by Sunday I was starving and had realized that it wasn't about me anymore, the baby needed food too. I sighed looking at my situation; my life went from perfect to perfectly horrible in the course of a week.

Sunday night I could tell that my parents weren't going to cool off any time soon. They never asked me to come out of my room, or beg me to eat, it's like they didn't care about me anymore, and it hurt, a lot. There were no knocks on the door asking if I wanted to talk or reminders that there was food outside; it was just me in my own personal jail-cell.

I was thrilled when it was time for school; I would finally be able to leave my room after a good 48 hours. When my alarm went off I all but ran into the shower and got dressed. I didn't really care about anything anymore so I threw on some jeans and a sweater; no make-up, no flat ironed bangs; nothing. Like Friday, when I heard my mom go into her room I ran downstairs, grabbed my fiber one bar and headed out the door. So, I was shocked when I bumped into my dad, he was coming in and I was going out.

I looked up at him for a second, completely terrified of what was going to happen. His face showed no expression and that realization that he really didn't care about me hit hard. I looked down and ran around him before I started crying again. My heart was racing so fast that I didn't even know what to do with myself, so I just walked quickly to school and arrived in ten minutes instead of fifteen.

I walked into the building and was instantly bum-rushed my Nessie with hugs.

"Nessie, Jake told me what happened and I already worked out a plan, okay?" I looked at her trying to hide the depression that had been flowing through my veins since Thursday night.

"Cristy it's going to be fine, just come with me." I followed Nessie towards the cafeteria and we sat at the table.

"So Jake told me what happened and that your parents found out that you and Seth had sex, so Alice and I devised a plan that wil-"

"Nessie slow down, just for a second." Nessie nodded and stared at me.

"Seth thinks that the reason my parents don't want us to be together is because they found out we had sex."

"Yeah."

"Well, that's true because my mom found the pregnancy tests that were in my room; they know that I'm pregnant too. So in other words there is no plan that will make everything fine. In other words I have to be home right after school and am only allowed to leave for tutoring sessions, in other words, my parents haven't talked to me since Friday afternoon, and in other words I'm not allowed to see Seth, I'm pregnant, I'm depressed, and I'm all alone." The more I thought about it the worst it got. I could feel the tears coming down my face as I was forced to see how my life had changed for the worst.

Nessie tried to re-assure me but I could feel myself trying to block her out.

"Cristy, I'm telling you that it will be fine."

"No it won't Nessie, stop being so damn optimistic all the time. You're just like Emon, living in this world where there will always be a happy ending. Well you know what, bad things happen, and they rarely ever have a happy ending!" When I saw the sad and shocked expression take over her face a huge wave of guilt set into my heart. She was just trying to help me.

"Damn it! Nessie I'm sorry, I'm just…you don't deserve that, you were just trying to help." She just stared at me.

"I'm not usually like this, I just have so much going on, but that doesn't give me a right to go off on you like that. It's good to think positive, there is noting wrong with that." She was still looking at me and I didn't know what to say so I just got up and left.

So now I had just screwed up my last source of hope and love. It would be better to just treat Nessie like everyone else to make sure I didn't hurt her again. I would be distant and kind and I could release my emotions during my walk home.

I went to my locker, grabbing my books and then went straight to Miss. Softmere's class, I didn't care how early I was I just rested my head on the desk and waited for the late bell. When it rang I sat up and saw Nessie right in my face; I guess Miss. Softmere wasn't here today.

"I accept your apology, but your not going to get rid of my that quickly Cristy. I'm determined to help you figure this situation out, and to make the best of it. Yes, I know it's really bad already, but there is always room for improvement."

"Nessie, I'm fine okay? What ever happens will happen."

"Cristy, I know you're not fine and fate ultimately depends on how hard you work and we're going to work hard to repair this."

"Nessie thanks a lot for showing your concern, but I'm ready to accept the consequences of my actions." Right then Miss. Softmere walked in looking disheveled.

"Well then you have to talk to me Cristy. You exploded just from four days, imagine what you'd do after two weeks up built up emotions."

"Nessie please so take your seat so we can start class." Miss. Sofftmere added, obviously annoyed that she had to tell Nessie that so late in the year.

"Yes mam'." Nessie sat down, but continued to try and make eye contact with me. A few times I pretended to catch it, but I also found myself ignoring her. At the end of the period Nessie was back in my face.

"Come on." I got up and she didn't say anything, just watched me, but by our lunch period she was back to trying to get me to talk more.

"Cristy, please just talk to me, I won't even try to make up plans I just don't want you to keep your frustrations inside."

"Nessie, I already let my frustrations out and sadly enough it was on you. You should be mad at me."

"I was at first, but like you said, this isn't you, and your stressed. I mean Cristy give yourself some credit, your world just came crashing around you all at once."

"Nessie there is just so much happening and when I talk about it I start remembering every detail and its too much."

"So, let's just focus on one thing." I looked at her before nodding.

"Okay, umm I'm terrified to go near my parents. I avoided talking to them all weekend and today was the first day that I left my room since Friday afternoon. This morning I spent a god 10 minutes waiting for my mom to go into her room before I ran downstairs, and I still managed to bump into my dad. There was no expression on his face. And now I'm worried about how I'm going to feed the baby I do-"

"Hold on Cristy, one thing at a time. We will focus on your relationship with your parents." I put my head down, because exactly what I said would happen was happening. I was starting to remember everything and all I wanted to do was cry.

"Cristy?"

"There are too many problems for me to just focus on one Nessie." Tears ran down my face slowly, but they were silent. I couldn't do this to myself everyday; this talking thing wasn't going to work.

"Let's try a new approach."

"No, it's fine Nessie, I appreciate you trying to help, but this is something that I'm going to have to figure out."

"Don't do this Cristy, I do not want you to feel like you're alone."

"I won't, okay, let's just talk about you, what been up?" she looked at me for a second before decided it was in her best interest to just give in. She sighed.

"Well Jasper is having a really good time with Peter and Charlotte and as a result Alice has been….."

The next two weeks continued just like that. I met up with Nessie at school and everyday she had a new plan to try and get me to talk; it failed continuously. A few days a week my mom would actually check up on me at school. On multiple occasions I found her standing in the front of the building during my lunch period, or she would actually have the loud speaker check to see if I was still in the building. On those days I would try to tell myself that this was good, that they actually cared, but as soon as I would get home, those thoughts would disappear. Home was now a house with parents that obviously wanted nothing to do with me and a cold dinner thrown at my door as if I were in jail.

Some nights I didn't eat, but most nights I did for the baby. Those two weekends that had passed were somehow worse then usual because now my parents seemed to be forgetting that I was even in the house. My mom bought me breakfast at 1pm, lunch was completely disregarded, and then I didn't get dinner until like 9pm. I found myself crying silently in my room for hours if I wasn't throwing up. On top of that there was a pain in my heart because I missed Seth so damn much; I hadn't talked to him since that Sunday with his mom; my dad yelling at him and me crying on the phone didn't count. It had been three weeks of being heartbroken, alone, and scared out of my mind and what was worse was that it got to the point that my mind would just start searching for every other little thing that was wrong, which just made me life seem flat out awful. So it was a complete understatement to say that I was glad to be going to school on Monday just to get out of my house; I was ecstatic.

I got to school about 30 minutes early just to make sure there was no contact with my parents at all. I sat in the chairs outside near the cafeteria and put my head down. About one minute after I arrived Nessie just appeared at the table, I didn't even hear her.

"Hey Cristy, umm I know that you probably came so early because you wanted to be alone, but everyone is still doing patrols, so you have to tell someone if you're going to come to school early where, you know, anything could happen."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't-"

"I know, but good thing that Alice had a vision this morning, she's in the car with Jasper."

"Can you tell them I said thank you?"

"They can hear you." Suddenly Alice was at the table; their damn vampire speed was going to give me a head ache.

"You're welcome Cristy."

"Oh, hi Alice!" I could feel her cold arms wrap around me tightly.

"You look a complete mess Cristy." I looked at her and nodded.

"Yeah you're probably right."

"Alice, did Jasper just leave?" I looked at the shook on Nessie's face; apparently Jasper rarely left Alice.

"Yeah, it was too much for him." I looked up at them confused.

"What was too much for him, all the human scents?" They looked at each other for a few more seconds and they did something but I couldn't tell what was happening, so I just dropped it.

"If you look good you usually feel good Cristy, so let's fix you up."

"No thanks Alice, I'm fine, but I apprecia-" Out of nowhere I felt a horrible pain in my throat and I ran to the trash can as I chocked up vomit. Alice and Nessie were immediately by my side, holding my hair up as the vomit just continued to come. When I finally stopped someone passed me a napkin and some breathe mints. There was an awkward silence as I sat back down at just pt my head on the table, as if nothing had happened.

"Cristy?" Alice sounded nervous and worried.

"Yeah."

"How long have you been pregnant?" I should've been mad that Alice knew, but telling Nessie something was like telling Alice.

"Today starts the fourth week."

"Do you throw up a lot at home?"

"Yeah."

"When did it start?"

"The first week I was pregnant." I covered my face with my hand as the tears started again.

"Cristy have you been to the doctor?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I think it's because my parents are ashamed of taking me to the doctor, they don't talk to me anymore."

"Aww Cristy." Alice was pulling me into her again, but their pity on me just made me feel worse.

"Cristy, I know you are going trough a lot right now, but I think you should remember that you're carrying a baby with wolf genes." I just felt more tears stream down my face.

"So what, is the baby going to shift into a wolf in my stomach?"

"No, but the pregnancy will be different."

"Do you think it will be worse since it's surrounded by vampires?"

"Why would it be worse?" Nessie sounded confused.

"Because at the barbeque we went to with Jake and Seth, one of the tales said that the wolf gene is like, "activated" when the "cold ones" are present."

"Hmm, I never thought of it like that, but I guess you could be right."

"We have to get you over to Carsile so he can examine you."

"No! I don't want everyone in your house to know that I'm pregnant."

"Why Cristy, no one will judge you."

"Yes, well, at least I know Edward will. He has such old fashioned ideals about relationships and me going into the house is like a huge sign of disrespect. Plus Edward would tell Seth, and I still haven't figured out how I'm going to do that." Alice sighed.

"I don't mind you two knowing, but no one else, okay?" I looked up at them.

"Okay?" They both nodded. With that the school bell rang letting the students know that they could start coming inside and for Alice to get going.

Alice said goodbye after hugging me and telling me that it would be okay. She took off into the woods while Nessie and I took off to Math.

The day was going by the same as it had been for the past weeks so I was a little shocked when I got a call on the loud speaker third period asking for me to come to the main office with my belongings. My mom usually checked on me but it would just be an announcement to see if I was in class, never to leave. Maybe she had finally decided that her daughter needed to go to the doctor.

_Mrs. Gomez, could you please send Christine Dylon down to the main office with her things._

"Yes."

"_Thank you."_

I looked towards Nessie but she just shook her shoulders.

"Quizas mi madre yendo tomar me a la doctora?"

(Maybe my mom is going to take me to the doctor?)

I whispered to Nessie knowing that no one else in the class would care to listen.

"Ojala!"

(Hopefully!)

"Cristy gather your stuff and grab the homework ditto on the chair on your way out." I nodded and Nessie gave me a faint smile before I left. Just incase there was an emergency I went to my locker to get my books and then went to the main office. I was hoping that it was my mom, because Alice and Nessie were right, I did need to go to the doctor. I opened the door and dropped my books when I saw Seth standing there chatting with the secretary. They both turned to look at me, but I bent down to grab my stuff. Seth knelt down to give me a hand, but I didn't look him in the eyes. He helped me up and I could feel my hands shaking from our touch. He was wearing a black V-neck with some jeans and black boots; he looked sexy and strong and though I was freaking out inside, I immediately felt safe again.

"Christine, I hope everything will be okay. Your lovely step-brother here told me about your aunt." I looked at her for a second before responding.

"Oh, thank you."

"Yes, thank you for your help." Seth thanked the secretary but I could feel his eyes on me.

"No problem Seth and tell your aunt I said good luck."

"I will." The secretary smiled and then looked back down at the computer. I watched as Seth walked towards the door and followed him outside to his car. Always the gentlemen, he opened the door for me and I got in. For those few seconds alone in the car I could feel myself begin to shake with anxiety; I wasn't ready for this. That time was quickly cut short when Seth opened the driver's side and got in. Without saying anything he started the car and pulled out of the school parking lot. I didn't know what I was supposed to say to him. I had imagined this happening thousands of times ever since my dad said I couldn't see him again; so far it wasn't anything like I'd dreamt up.

After about a long five minutes of driving Seth pulled over. I had been looking at the window but when he stopped I placed my attention on my fingers. I could feel his eyes on me for a few seconds before he killed the deafening silence.

"Cristy?" I didn't respond, I just continued to play with my fingers.

"Cristy, come on, please look at me?" His voice was soft and caring; I couldn't deny him, so I slowly turned to face him. He ran his hands through his hair, obviously feeling frustrated. It had grown a lot in the past weeks and it looked nice. His eyes were darker and he had that sexy stubbed facial hair that I loved; if I wasn't so nervous about what was about to happen I would've pounced on him.

"Cristy do you have something to tell me?" I couldn't take my eyes off of him, he was just too beautiful but I could feel that lump in my throat that made me want to cry. I wasn't ready to tell him anything; he sighed again.

"Do you hate me Seth?" I could hear my voice cracking.

"No, I could never hate you."

"Then where is the conversation going?"

"What are you talking about?" I pushed my bangs back as I did my best to hold in the tears.

"Come on Seth! I haven't seen or spoken to you in almost three weeks and the first thing you ask me is if I have something to tell you. You already know, I don't know how but you do." The lump in my throat got bigger and I had to stop talking before my voice cracked again.

"Cristy-" I cut him off.

"Seth, you're either here to break-up with me officially or torture me slowly, so can we just get it over with." I was being harsh, and I knew it but that was how I felt; for the past two weeks I've been feeling less Cristy and more cold hearted; I'd been alone.

"Officially? Cristy I'm not here to leave you. I'm here to tell you that I love you and that I want to help out as much as you'll let me, with our baby. I would never leave you, especially not now." I could feel my heart beat start to increase as his deep navy eyes finally started to bore into mine.

"Will you ever understand how deep my love for you is Cristy?" Right then that tear that I'd been trying to hold back slipped down my cheek; the rest quickly started to flow.

"Cris, babe, don't cry." He pulled me into his chest as, yet again, I found my tears soaking his shirt. His hand gently rubbed my back as I stared rambling into his chest.

"I've been nasty to everyone. My parents won't look at me, Nessie has been trying to talk to me but I've been pushing her away, and I thought I lost you too. You're the only one that doesn't hate me."

"No one hates you Cristy."

"My parents haven't talked to me since you heard them yelling at me on the phone; I don't know what to do. I told them that I'm not having an abortion."

"We'll figure it out, okay?" I just continued to cry. Gently he pulled me away so I was facing him.

"Did you hear me Cristy; we're going to figure it out." I nodded and I could feel his lips on my cheeks kissing away my tears. As the kisses got slower and closer to my mouth I could feel my heart rate somehow speed up even more.

"You have no idea how much I've missed you." He continued to look at me deep in the eyes and I lost control, suddenly my hands were on the sides of his face and my mouth was on his. I moaned as the sensation of his lips suddenly returned; my rain in the desert. God I had wanted him so bad, especially since I've been pregnant; everything has been turning me on, my hormones were running wild.

I felt Seth wrap his strong arms around me and I finally felt safe and loved again. He reclined his chair and lay back as he pulled me on top of him. I parted my lips and Seth quickly entwined his tongue with mine. The moans started coming louder and faster, I could feel myself grinding up on him. Seth groaned as he put his hands in my underwear and gripped my ass. I moaned louder as I started to kiss down his neck and then suddenly I felt myself scream as I climaxed. I rested my head on his chest but I could feel him looking at me.

"Cristy, did you just….release?" Suddenly I flipped off of him and back into my seat; face red and completely humiliated. I hid my face in my hands.

"Cristy don't be embarrassed, come on talk to me, what just happened?" I didn't move, but somehow he had maneuvered me so that I was back in his lap; my hands were still covering my apple of a face.

"Cristy?" I sighed, anything he asked me today I would do even if I didn't want to, so I pulled my hands down. He lifted my chin so that I was looking his in those beautiful eyes; he looked at me expectantly.

"I'm hormonal so I'm easily turned on." I whispered even though I knew he would still be able to hear it.

"Is it because you're pregnant?"

"Yeah, I'm sensitive to every touch."

"So you're wet right now?"

"Seeeeeth." I whined pitifully but he just grinned seductively at me.

"Come on Cristy open your legs for me." I moaned into his chest. I hadn't even realized that I had closed them but I slowly started to open them. Right then he slipped his hand into the front of my underwear and gently caressed me. I moaned uncontrollably.

"Damn Cristy you're so wet." I attacked his lips with my own and he pulled my underwear and sweats down to my knees before inserting his finger into me. I screamed his name against his lips and rode his fingers until I climaxed again. Seth groaned and I watched as he brought his wet fingers to his mouth.

"Cristy you taste so good.' I couldn't stop moaning.

"Seth?"

"Yeah babe." His lips were already on my neck.

"I think we need to slow down a little." He pulled away and looked at me with concern.

"Why, did I hurt you?" I smiled gently at him before shaking my head.

"No."

"Does it have to do with our baby?" A sudden wave of shivers began to spread over me as I heard Seth say our baby; he was serious.

"No, I just think that I should get back to school, my parents do these random checks and I don't want you to get into trouble."

"What do you mean?"

"My mom, at least three times a week will come up to the school to make sure that I didn't just leave."

"Why would you leave?"

"She thinks that I'm going to run to see you." He looked down.

"Were you ever planning to do that, to come see me?" I put me head back realizing what I'd done.

"Seth, you told me how you wanted to go to college to play sports and study psychology."

"What does that have to do with anything?" He was looking up at me again with a confused expression.

"I didn't want you to feel like you couldn't do that because I'm pregnant and I didn't want you to hate me."

"Cristy, you still don't get it. You are my imprint, my life, my soul. I could never hate you and college isn't going anywhere, but even if it was, I would put you first."

"Yeah Seth but you shouldn't have to, you should be able to do what ever you want."

"I want to be with you, forever."

"This is why I didn't want you to know Seth, who even told you I was pregnant?"

"So you would've never told me because I want to love for forever?"

"Seth, you keep saying that you won't leave me but how do you know? People fall out of love everyday."

"I'm still here aren't I? I could've easily just listened to your father and stayed away from you, but I didn't and I knew you were pregnant."

"How did you find out?" Seth sighed but kept eye contact with me.

"I was texting you, but I didn't know that your father had your phone. I asked you to meet me at the icy shop so I could see you and he replied yes. When I got there he was waiting for me and he told me that you were pregnant."

"Did he hit you?" A slight smile spread on to his face.

"Almost, but he refrained himself when I told him that I still loved you and that I would help in anyway that I could." I smiled a little, as the thought that he could actually love me consumed my mind. He was right; he could've stayed away from me because he knew I was pregnant.

"What?" He was looking at me astonished.

"Why do you love me Cristy?"

"I don't know, why did the chicken cross the street," he smiled, "Seth I love you because you're caring, you make me feel good, you give me goose bumps anytime I see you, you always compliment me, I can trust you, you're always there for me, even when it could possibly hurt you, you're beautiful, you make me feel safe and loved, I mean the list keeps going." He somehow pulled me closer and when his hand swiped across my core I remembered that my pants were still down.

"Hold on." I went into my bag and grabbed an extra pair of underwear from the inside pocket; I kept them for emergencies. I sat back in m seat and took off my soaking underwear to put on the new ones.

"Does this mean no more of your sweet juices?" I blushed and pulled up my sweats before he pulled me back into his grasp.

"For today." He grinned at me and wrapped me in his embrace again.

"I love you Seth."

"I love you too Cristy, and I'm not ready to take you back to school."

"I don't want you to get into trouble, or for this situation to get worse."

"I don't think that it could get any worse Cristy." I looked down.

"What?" I sighed; he wasn't going to like this.

"I heard my parents talking."

"About what?"

"Well my dad said something about a restraining order, my mom said home schooling, and then I heard them talking about moving again." I watched as Seth's face dropped and I felt my heart drop with it.

"They're really angry Seth, especially my dad."

"Cristy, I can't lose you."

"And I can't lose you, that's why I need to get back to school." He sighed and pulled out his cell phone.

"What are you doing?"

"Texting Alice."

"Why?"

"I'm going to ask her to text me if she has a vision of your mom. She can focus her attention on her and then text me back if she see's anything." He sent the text and Alice quickly responded that my mom wasn't going to come today, but that she, at the moment did see my mom picking me up from school, but Alice couldn't tell why.

"See, I just bought us a few more hours." I smiled at him and he gently placed me into my seat.

"Where are we going?"

"Back to my house, you don't need to be in this car." He reached over me and put my seat belt on before he pulled off down the block towards La Push. I couldn't help but stare at him the whole time that he drove to his house. He was like my guardian angle, just when I thought I was going to hit rock bottom he scooped me up and brought me back to life.

We got back to his place in about fifteen minutes and he was being extra careful with everything that he did. When he stopped the car he unbuckled my seat belt and when he opened my door he helped my get out and walk up the steps.

"Seth?" We had just walked through the front door.

"Hmm?"

"You don't have to be so cautious around me; I'm not going to break." He smiled lightly.

"I know, I'm just nervous; I still can't believe that there's a baby inside you. Have you thought of any names?" I shook at his question; the more he asked about the baby the more I started to believe that he really did care.

"No, not yet." He led me over to the couch and sat down next to me. I sighed when I suddenly felt guilty.

"I haven't been very, I don't know, motherly I guess."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because I've been…." I didn't know how to describe it.

"I think I know what you mean, it's okay, but we can work on it now, right?"

"Yeah." Seth got up and grabbed his laptop.

"I don't know about you but I know nothing about pregnancy and babies." I shook my head and he went to Google and looked up _what to expect during a pregnancy_. A bunch of sites came up so I just choose one.

_Top Ten Things to Expect During Pregnancy_

_Morning sickness_

_Emotional highs and lows_

_Sleepiness_

_Cramps_

_Stomach pains_

_Kicking_

_Random cravings_

_Easily aroused/horniness_

_Soreness_

_Trouble Sleeping_

"Okay Cristy, which ones have you experienced have so far?"

"Morning sickness, stomach pains, and number eight, which you also experienced in the car." I looked up at him and he was smiling down at me.

"Yes I did." He put the laptop on the coffee table and pulled me back to his lap so that I was facing him; I wrapped my legs around his waist.

"Seeeeth." I whined pathetically as he kissed up my neck.

"Hmm?"

"I don't think my underwear can take anymore."

"Don't worry, you left your red bra and underwear set here from Sunday; I washed them and they are in my drawer."

"Thank God." I moaned as he unbuttoned my t-shirt and then just completely ripped my bra off, all while kissing me. He kissed the nipple slowly and tortured me with his tongue. My head shot back and I could feel his energy level rise. I felt myself start to jerk toward him and he roughly put his hands into the ass my sweats and pulled me closer and squeezing each cheek with such power. My screams were coming our erratically. I moved my hands down to Seth's jeans and I could feel his hard cock bursting through his pants. When I unzipped his jeans and took him into my hands he growled and rested his head into the valley of my breast, breathing hard.

"Cristy, I love you." He sounded defeated. I continued to stroke him gently as I leaned down to his neck and started to kiss up his face, lingering on his lips, before moving slowly to his ears. I was obsessed with his ears.

"Criiiistyyyy." He moaned my name and it just pushed me further. I moved my hand from his erect cock and ran my hands up and down his chest before completely taking it off. I gently pushed him so he could lay on the couch but instead he just stood up holding me, with my legs still wrapped around him, and walked into his room. He put me back first on to the bed and cradled over me.

"What do you want me to do?" His eyes were pitch black and his voice was deeper; it was so sexy. I pulled his head closer to me so I could whisper into his hear.

"Lay on your back and relax." He moaned like a wounded animal before effortlessly flipping us over so I was on top. I kept eye contact with his as I kiss downward from his belly to the tip of his hard shaft. I pulled him fully into my mouth and gently bit the tip; Seth started shaking like crazy, but I didn't stop; in and out, in and out. I could feel his hands in my hair as he mumbled think like _I love you_ and _don't stop_. When I felt him get harder I pulled his jeans down with his help and then pulled my sweats down. I teased him by gently placing my wet core on the tip of him and he cried.

"Damnit Cristy, I need some of that before…" It was too late for his requests I pulled him into me fully.

"This is where you belong Cristy, just stay here." Suddenly, and extremely quickly, he flipped over.

"My turn." He kissed my lips as he slowly stared pumping in and out of me. The faster he got the harder he kissed me; I was dizzy from pleasure. A few more hits and I felt myself explode on to him and him into me. I screamed my release, but Seth just continued to burry me with his tongue and lips. I wrapped my hands around his neck but pulled away, I needed to breathe. He hung over me as I breathed heavily and held onto him as if my life depended on it. I could sense his eyes on me and I loved the feeling; like he was protecting me from something that I didn't even know was there.

When I finally caught my breath and opened my eyes I was aroused again. His stubby rough facial hair made him somehow look sexier and tougher than usual.

"What?" He looked amused.

"You're so freakin' sexy, I can't get enough of you."

"Well that's good, because I can't get enough of you." I could feel myself blushing. He was leaning down to kiss my when his cell start to ring.

"That's Alice's ringtone." He got up and grabbed the phone from his jeans.

"Hello?"

"Seriously?" He looked agitated.

"Okay, we're coming now."

"Bye."

"What happened?"

"Your mom changed her mind; she's picking you up early."

"Why?"

"I think that she's going to take you to the doctor."

"Seth, I don't want to go home."

"Cristy, you have to."

"Seth, my parents haven't talked to me since that Friday. I can't stand being around them; it's so uncomfortable, neither one of them will look at me." He glanced over at me and got back into the bed.

"Are you serious?" I nodded and he looked at me and sighed.

"Cristy just stick it out for a few hours, you need to go to the doctor. I'll come by tonight."

"No, are you crazy, they will kill you." He kissed my forehead to try and calm me down.

"Just like I use to; keep your window unlocked."

"What if my parents come in?"

"They will probably be sleep, but if they wake up I'll be able to hear them, and I'll go back outside."

"Are you sure?"

"Cristy, I can't keep living like I have for the past three weeks, I'm sure." I smiled brilliantly.

"Okay!" He helped me up and passed me my red bra and underwear set and I quickly got dressed.

"Where's my shirt?"

"In the den, I'll get it." I tried to fix up his bed so it wouldn't be obvious that we just had sex.

"Here." He threw me my top and I buttoned it on before heading outside to grab my shoes. Seth caught be by my waist and I started laughing.

"I'm not ready to let you go yet."

"Come on Seth, you're the one who told me to stick it out for a few hours."

"I know, but I'm rarely ever right." I started walking back into the room for my shoes and Seth just walked with me, his hands still around my waist.

"Seth I gotta' put my shoes on. If I'm not at school when my mom gets there, we're both dead." I continued to laugh but he growled lightly and kissed my neck before he finished getting dressed in his room. Within the next two minutes we were both ready to go. Again, he helped me into the car and put my seatbelt on. We got to the school in a decent amount of time so there was still a clear ten minutes before my mom was suppose to arrive.

"Cristy, I'll see you later tonight, okay?" I nodded.

"Wait, I have a question."

"Shoot."

"What did you tell the secretary?"

"I told her that our aunt was schedule to give birth within the hour and that you had to be there." I smiled at him lightly.

"Okay, just incase she asks." He nodded. He somehow found my eyes again and held them with such ease. He kissed me on the forehead and I got out and walked back into the building.

A few minutes later my mom pulled up and I tried to make it look casual like I just happened to be coming outside of the building. I didn't want her to talk to the secretary.

"Cristy." I looked up pretending to be shocked by her presence.

"Where were you going?" She sounded annoyed. I wasn't ready to speak to her yet so I just pointed to the water fountain. She looked me up and down.

"Do you have all your books that you need?" I just stared at her.

"I'm taking you out of school, you need to go to the doctor." I just nodded and started walking to her car.

"I'll write a note on Monday so you can bring it in to excuse your absence." There was nothing to say so I got into the backseat of the car and played with my fingers as she drove to the doctor's office. Of all the awkward car rides that I've had in my lifetime, this was the worst. I mentally cursed at every stop time and red light that made the car ride longer. By time we got to the doctor I had been in the car with her for twenty minutes and to top that off my dad sitting in the doctor's waiting room when we walked inside.

"Christine Dylon?" The receptionist called my name and I looked up.

"You can go in sweetheart, room 3A."

"Thank you." She smiled at me and I walked in; my parents followed.

"Cristy how are you?" Dr. Celeste was a great, she always greeted me with a warm smile and I usually returned it, but not today. I just shook my head and she looked up at my parents. My mom whispered into Dr, Celeste's ear, obviously too embarrassed of me to even talk, and she took me into the room.

"You guys can stay in the waiting room." My parents nodded and I just sat with my head down, reminding myself that I would see Seth tonight.

"Cristy?"

"Yeah?"

"What happened sweetheart."

"I had sex with my boyfriend, we used protection and I've been on the pill for a year; I don't know what happened. Now I'm pregnant." She sighed.

"Your parents don't look so happy."

"They aren't. Today was the first day that my mom has spoken to me in three weeks. My dad still hasn't said anything to me."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"I told them that I'm not having an abortion because I don't believe in that," I sighed, " Dr. Celeste, I don't know what do to. I made a mistake and now they hate me."

"They don't hate you Cristy."

"Yes they do I can feel the hatred radiating off of them."

"Cristy if they hated you, then you wouldn't be here."

"Well you saw how embarrassed they were to tell you that I was pregnant? She had to whisper it into your ear." She patted my back and then gave me a paper robe.

"Here, put this on so we can start the examination." I quickly stripped and put it on.

"Okay Cristy before we start you have to tell me everything." I nodded

"Umm, I think I have morning sickness because I throw up randomly, sometimes I get stomach pains and I find myself very," I sighed, "hormonal like sexually."

"Those are all very common."

"Anything else?" I thought that I should tell her about having sex today, but I thought it was irrelevant so I didn't.

"No."

"Okay then, let's start." Dr. Celeste drew some blood, took some test and gave me a full physical. After waiting for about an hour she told me that I was definitely pregnant, that I didn't have any STD's (sexually transmitted diseases) and that I was perfectly healthy.

"So what happens now?"

"Well you can stop taking you pregnancy pills, and I have some other medications you can take to keep both you and the baby healthy."

"When will I be able to tell the sex of the baby?"

"Hmm in about thirteen weeks, but I need to see you in 4-6 weeks from today." I nodded.

"Have you thought of any names yet?" I smiled lightly.

"Not yet, but my boyfriend asked me that today too. My parents forbid me from seeing him again but he insisted. We looked online to see how many symptoms I had; it was actually kinda' funny."

"He seems nice, what's his name?"

"Seth Clearwater."

"Does he want to be fully involved with the pregnancy?"

"Yeah, but my parents won't let him." She nodded.

"Well Cristy, you can get dressed, I'll write up your prescriptions."

"Wait, Doc?"

"Yeah?"

"Can we keep seeing Seth today a secret?"

"Of course, doctor-patient confidentiality code."

"Thanks." I got dressed and she left. I waited a few minutes before she said I could come out. My parents were standing outside and I immediately put my head down.

"Here are the prescriptions that she needs and some foods that are good for her and the baby's development. In addition I will need to see her again in 4-6 weeks."

"Thank you Dr. Celeste, I already scheduled it."

"No problem, and Cristy," I looked at her, "everything works out in the end sweet heart." I nodded and gave her a faint smile. We left after that and my mom told me to get in the car with my dad. I did what she said, but my dad refused to let me sit in the back so I had to endure sitting in the front. After a long ten minutes of no talking my dad actually said something.

"Your mom said that you were glowing a little bit when she picked you up today, you didn't see Seth did you?" I shook my head.

"Cristy, don't lie to me." His voice was hard and strict. I guess I had to talk to one of them eventually.

"Nessie told me that Seth came to her house last weekend and that he couldn't stop talking about me. It made me feel good." My voice was just above a whisper.

"Anything else?" I was already lying, might as well finish the way I started.

"Seth knows I'm pregnant and he wants to help."

"Well, you know that it's going to happen." I nodded. It went silent again but I couldn't take it anymore, I needed to know if my parents were ever going to look at me with love or care in their eyes again. I took a deep breathe and then looked straight towards my dad.

"If you guys don't want anything to do with me I can just leave." He looked at me for a few seconds and then pulled over. He banged his head on the steering wheel a few times but didn't say anything.

"I know you guys are mad at me but I'm tired of being scared to leave my room because I might bump into one of you. You guys always tell me that you'll love me unconditionally but I feel like you guys hate me. I'm so sorry okay? I'm sorry, just please don't hate me. I need you guys because I don't know what do to and I feel so alone." I started crying silently and I tried to control them but they kept falling. My dad sighed.

"Cristy, your mother and I will always love you, but we're just having a very, very, hard time dealing with the fact that our baby not only had sex, but is also carrying her own baby. It still sounds surreal when I say it and I've know for almost three weeks." I just stared at him as the tears came down faster.

"I know, we've done a horrible job being parents lately but we're getting back on track. We filled your prescription, and we scheduled your next few appointments. Your mom is going to the supermarket to get you the food that Dr. Celeste suggested. It's just that every time I just think of you actually having sex it breaks my heart. My little baby girl, I remember when you were five years old running around and when you were 9 and you would wake me up because you had a bad dream; I remember all of this. Your mom and I were doing a good job adjusting to you growing up and becoming a teen, but then you went from 17 to 30 and we," he had started to cry and was trying to stop the tears, " we just need time. But we most definitely love you Cristy."

"I'm sorry daddy, I'm so sorry." Suddenly I felt him pull me into his arms and hug me tightly.

Things always got worse before they got better, so I guess it was finally getting better.

**?POV**

"I decided that Thursday will be the day we end this." Kennedy sounded so sure of himself as he continued to tell Her the plan.

"Great! This is such a relief, and your plan is so solid, there is no reason why it shouldn't work." Though I wouldn't say it out loud I really hoped that this solid plan would melt.

**Chapter 32**

**Seth's POV**

I was on a high for the rest of the day after seeing Cristy. Those had been the three longest weeks of my life; I would never be able to understand how Edward left Bella for months. New thoughts took over my mind as Jake got closer; we were patrolling Cristy's house tonight, but he agreed that we could get here a little earlier so that I could see her.

Control yourself Seth! Jake yelled at me as images of Cristy…on top of me…ran through my mind.

Oh shut up Jake. You were thinking the same thing about Nessie not to long ago. Oh damn, why did I even say anything? Now flashes of Nessie took over Jake's head.

Sorry, well at least Leah isn't here, that would be awkward. I laughed lightly as we approached Cristy's house already in wolf form. It was around 11:30 but I could hear her walking around.

Seth, you have 30 minutes and then were on watch.

Okay. I quickly shifted back to human form and threw my clothes on. I noticed the window was open and it sent a wave of relaxation through me. For the past three weeks it had been closed.

I quickly climbed up the side towards her window and I was shocked to see her suddenly sitting on the bench beside the window.

"Cristy." I caught my breath as I whispered her name. She was wearing a pair of baggy grey sweats with a white tank top; her long, wavy hair lay beautifully on her shoulders. She stared at me as I hung on the ledge.

"Come in Seth, you're gunna' fall." She took my hand assuming that she was helping and I lifted myself inside and sat next to her. A smile took over her face and I could feel my heart rate increase.

"What?"

"Why are you so happy?"

"Well you're here and my parents don't hate me and, well you're here." She scooted towards me still with that smile and I froze. I felt her hand reach up to touch my face and I quickly locked eyes with her. We just stared at each other until I couldn't take it anymore. I placed my hands under her tank and placed them on the sides of her stomach as I leaned in and kissed her. Her heart rate increased ten fold and it was somehow faster than mine. Both her arm squeezed around my neck for dear life and I responded by deepening the kiss. Her moan reverberated through me and I felt the chills rise. She was the only girl in the world that could make me feel them; my hot temperature was never affected.

She slowly pulled away to catch her breath. I moved down to her neck and picked her up, carrying her towards the bed. I cradled over her and just watched as her deep breaths caused her chest to rise and fall, taunting me, daring me to take it further. When she noticed me looking that burgundy color widened over her cheeks.

"I love you so much Seth."

"Why? I don't deserve you."

"Neither do I. Oh well." That brilliant smile appeared again as she gently pulled my head down to her and then rolled so that she was hovering over me.

Cool it down a little Seth, or you won't be able to stop.

Shhh Jake

Watch it Seth!

Suddenly I felt Cristy's lips detach from mine and it caught me by surprise. She looked at me slightly worried.

"Seth, are you okay?" I nodded but she didn't look convinced.

"Jake's in my head."

"Jake, wait he's here?"

"Yeah outside." She was whispering now.

"He can hear us?" I nodded again.

"Oh, no."

"What?"

"Seth, it's weird." She rolled from under me and ran to the window. I could hear Jake laughing lightly in his head and it frustrated me.

"You're not going to see him."

"This is awkward, sorry Jake." She turned around and faced me.

"He just laughed." Cristy shook her head and walked back over to me.

"You're not going to let me love you tonight, are you?"

"So you can only love me physically?" There was a playful smile on her lips but her words turned me in the wrong way. Did she think that I only loved her because we made love?

"No, Cristy I love you for so much more then your body." I was serious and I think my sudden change in demeanor threw her off.

"No, Seth I wasn't trying to-"

"I know, but I just want you to know that I can, I have and I will forever love you for more than what happens in the sheets." She wasn't smiling anymore and it made me feel uncomfortable, I needed to relax a little.

"I mean don't get me wrong, I still love this body and everything that we do together." The smiled started to come back again and I felt a little at ease. I took her hand to sit on the bed with me.

"So tell me about the doctor's appointment."

"Okay, well the doctor was really nice. She said that so far everything was great and that I'm healthy. I asked her what the sex of the baby was but she said it's too early to tell."

"You seem excited."

"Yeah, I guess I am. I'm really curious."

"Have you been feeling sick at all today or anything?"

"Well just this morning, but I'm fine now." Without control I slightly lifted her shirt up as if there would suddenly be a bump, but her stomach was still flat.

"What if it's a boy?" She looked down at her stomach.

"I actually love the name Jeremiah Harry. Jeremiah because I've always loved that name and Harry in honor of your dad." I looked at her surprised that she remembered my dad. I tried not to talk about him too much because honestly it made me sad.

"Did I tell you that I loved you today?" She laughed and nodded.

"Good, because I love that name."

"Okay so you pick the girl name."

"Oh God, I have no clue." I rested my head into her lap and looked up into her eyes.

"Hmmmm."

"Ooo! Okay how about Autumn Saniya."

"That's brilliant!"

"Really?"

"Yeah, where did you get those names from?"

"Autumn is my favorite season and at school I learned that Saniya means radiant and that's what our daughter will be."

"Why did I stop kissing you?" She leaned back with a groan and a smile. I laughed and moved my body so I was lying next to her.

"Cristy?"

"Yeah?"

"How's it going with your parents?"

"Actually today it got better. After the doctors appointment my dad kinda' broke down in the car and said that he still loved me and that my mom still loved me too but they were just having a really hard time dealing with everything. Then he said that he just couldn't believe that I wasn't his little girl anymore."

"That's great! I mean- you know what I mean."

"Yeah, my mom bought me some stuff for the baby and we had an actual conversation. They both hugged me before they went to bed."

"They still hate me thought right?" She turned on her side to face me.

"Yeah."

"Do you think I will ever gain their trust back?"

"Honestly I don't know, but the fact that my dad didn't kill you shows a lot."

"Do you think that if I come to your house, through the front, that it would show a level of respect?"

"Hmm, it's been four weeks, I'm not sure. What would you say?"

"I don't know, it would just come to me."

"It would be a risk, that's up to you, I just don't want you do get hurt."

Seth, times up.

I'm coming.

"Okay." I flipped on top of her and she smiled.

"I have to go and patrol." My voice was suddenly deeper and lower. Her heart rate increased and I could feel the goose-bumps on her arms.

"Then go and stop making me feel so-."

"Hot, bothered, sexy, beautiful." I leaned closer with each word until our lips touched. Her sweet full lips fell upon mine and I immediately knew that it was a bad idea; I wouldn't be able to pull away.

Seth. His voice was strict but I couldn't stop kissing her. I was addicted to her body her soul her essence and her presence.

Seth. I growled against her mouth and she smiled. I felt her hands on my chest as they, ever so lightly, tried to push me away.

SETH NOW! My growl grew deeper and Cristy's push weakened, but I didn't have a choice I had to pull away. She was breathing heavily but managed to get out a few words.

"I think Jake wants you now." I quickly kissed her on the cheek, smiling like an idiot and then jumped out the window. If I stayed for another second Jake would've had to pull me out of that room.

**Cristy's POV**

The past few days had gone a hell of a lot better then the past weeks. My parents said hi to me Tuesday and Wednesday morning. My mom made breakfast, dinner and for lunch and she gave me tips on what to eat that would help the baby's development a well as my own. Seth said he couldn't come over on Wednesday but he could on Thursday so I couldn't wait until tonight.

"Gosh Cristy, you have no idea how happy I am; you're finally becoming yourself again."

"I do feel a lot better. My parents are talking to me; Seth is back in my life" I paused for a second before I continued, "Hey, um I'm sorry about not seeming like I appreciated your help, because I did."

"No problem. I can't even imagine what you were going through I was just trying to let you know that everything would be fine. Now look where we are." Nessie smiled and I pulled her into a hug.

"You're a great friend Nessie."

"Stop it or I'm going to start crying." I pulled away from her and we continued to walk to class.

"So you guys picked baby names Monday night right?"

"Yeah."

"Okay let me hear them." I smiled, still kind of shocked with everything that was happening.

"If it's a girl we picked Autumn Saniya and if it's a boy, Jeremiah Harry."

"Those are beautiful names. If it's even physically possible for me to have kinds I might steal Saniya."

"Yeah it is really pretty, Seth said it means radiant."

"With the combination of those genes, the child will be definitely be radiant." I smiled towards her.

"Nessie I still can't believe all of this is happening."

"I know. imagine if you never moved to little old Forks." I tried to but I couldn't. Never meeting Seth or Nessie or the rest of the Quileute and Cullen family; my life would've been boring.

"I don't want to. I bet Alice saw me coming."

"Hmm, I don't know, I never asked her if she had a vision about you. She would've told me, right?"

"I don't know why she wouldn't, unless she wanted to keep my arrival a surprise." Nessie laughed at me.

"Maybe, I guess." We walked into class and went to our seats waiting for chemistry to begin. Today was my last tutoring session with Mr. Hastings. He had managed to catch me up and help me understand everything that I didn't get. Today we would probably be reviewing for the quarterly, but after that anything I needed help with I could just go to his extra helps after school. A few seconds after the bell rang he walked in.

"Okay class, you guys have a big test on Monday so today we are just going over the lose ends. Does anyone have any specific questions?" Anne raised her hand and I shuddered at the sound of her voice; I wasn't a hateful person, but I hated her.

"Mr. Hastings, will there be significant figure problems?"

"Of course."

"What about balancing equations?" Reyna added in with her stuffy voice.

"Yes. Guys, just because we learned that in the beginning of the year doesn't mean we have to forget it. If I taught then you need to know it. Would you like me to go over some problems?"

"Yes please." They were so fake with their "please" and "thank- you". But Mr. Hastings put up some examples and the class did them together as a group. The period ran smoothly and by time the bell rang I was ready to go.

"Cristy, can I please speak to you for a second?" I nodded and Nessie waited for me at the door.

"Are you still coming tonight?"

"Yes."

"Okay I just wanted to make sure. I thought that we could look over your science fair project before we reviewed. I actually have a model that might help you."

"Really?" Mr. Hastings nodded and I smiled lightly.

"Thank- you, but yeah I'll bring the outline and the data if you don't mind looking over it."

"Okay, very well then I will see you later." With that I headed out with Nessie, but the day was basically a blur. It got to the point where all I could think about was seeing Seth tonight. How had I managed to be away from him for about four weeks and now I couldn't go without seeing him for two days?

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

"Okay mom, I'll see you at nine." She nodded, letting loose a light smile and drove off. I walked into the library and went to the table that me and Mr. Hastings worked at. He was sitting there all set up as usual and I sat down.

"Hello Cristy, how has the afternoon treated you?"

"Good, and you?"

"Very well, thank you," he paused before continuing," Okay so lets go over the project first because honestly, even if you don't do so well on the test Monday this will definitely bring your grade up." The lack of faith he had in me doing well on the test bothered me but I tried not to let it show.

"Well I've been studying and my project is almost done so my grade should be fine." After I smiled at him I wished I hadn't. It's as if my smile activated that awkward staring thing that he did. His eyes kind of bored into mine as if I were the last piece of meat on the table in a room of carnivores. Feeling uncomfortable I excused myself to the bathroom. Thank God this was the last session.

**Mr. Hastings' POV**

I watched Cristy turn the corner before I looked away. She was so beautiful and tonight was the night that my plan was going to fall through. I grabbed her water bottle and quickly added an abundance of r_ohypnol_ (date-rape drug) and shook it up. I needed to get her out of here within the next twenty minutes in order for everything to work right. If I didn't carry out my part in this plan then Charlotte was sure to kill me. About five minutes later she walked back into the room and sat down. She didn't look up at me and I didn't like that, but I could punish her later, right now I had to stick to the plan. She went into her bag and pulled out some papers.

"Okay Mr. Hastings, this is the outline and the notes for the fair project. I also have a sketch for the diagram but it isn't solid yet."

"Great. You're doing bio-chemistry, correct?" She nodded. I read it over and saw her, from the corner of my eye, drink her water. She must've been thirsty because she had gulped down at least a third of the water bottle. I put the paper down and looked into her eyes. The amount that I had poured into the bottle combined with the rate that she was drinking was causing her eyes to dilate. Within the next ten minutes we would be out of here.

"You are definitely on the right track with your outline and your notes. I'm just going to assist you with your diagram." All this work that she put into this would mean nothing in the next few hours, that fact made me smile.

"Thanks, but yeah, that's the only part I need help with." She shook her head with a confused face. The drug was without doubt setting in quickly.

"Cristy, are you okay?"

"Umm, yeah I think so." She grabbed her water taking another large amount and then placed her hand on her forehead as if she had a headache.

"Okay, then, let me show you the exemplar diagram I bought from home; it should help you." She nodded obviously trying to act as if noting was wrong.

"It's big an awkwardly shaped so I left it in my car, come with me so you can see it." Her face looked more confused as she got up, wavering and unbalanced.

"Sure let's go."

"Bring your book bag so you can take notes." Again she nodded and packed up her bag; I packed up my things as well. As we walked she leaned on the wall for balance.

"Mr. Hastings, I don't feel so great."

"You probably just need some fresh air; it is really warm in there." It was quite fascinating to me as to how quickly the drug took effect on her. At this point she was wavering too much so she was leaning on me for support as we exited the library. We got to my car in no time and I had her lean against my car but se just slid down and rested her head in her lap.

"Mr. Hastings I really need to call my mom, I don't feel well at all."

"But we're at the car so you can see the model now." I opened the car door and threw both of our bags in the from passenger seat.

"I know and I'm sorry, but I really need to go home." Her speech was a little off now as well. She reached into her pocket to grab her phone to call her mom, but she dropped it; I picked it up.

"I'll call for you Cristy."

"Thanks." I pretended to dial and talk to her mom.

"She asked me to bring you home Cristy, so come on lets get you into the car and off the ground." She nodded and I helped her into the backseat and put her seatbelt on for her.

"What's your address love?"

"523 Cla..." Her speech was terrible and she couldn't even sit up in the car; she was going to pass out any second.

"Don't worry we'll find it."

**Mr. Dylon's POV**

"Linda?"

"Yeah sweet heart." I followed her beautiful voice into the den. She was sitting down reading a book.

"How was your shower?" She put the book down when she saw me.

"It was nice, but it would've been better if you joined me.'" She smiled and blushed as I pulled her into my lap.

"I would've loved to too but I had to drop Cristy off at the library; today's her last tutoring session, and then I went food shopping."

"What time will she be done?"

"Around nine." I looked down t my watch, it was 8:30.

"Well we have enough time to take another shower." She laughed lightly and gently pulled my head to hers and kissed me. My arms wrapped around her hips and her hands ran up under my shirt and over my chest. As I let out a heavy sigh I heard the doorbell ring. Linda pulled away from my lips and I growled. I lifted her gently off my lap and got up, pulling her hand into mine, and walking to the door. Whoever was there better have a damn good reason for interrupting me. Linda opened the door and I was shocked to see Seth standing there on my property.

"Hi, umm I know you're probably wondering how I have the audacity to come to your house after," he sighed," disrespecting your daughter, but please just hear me out." I looked him in the eyes and figured that if he had enough balls to come to my house then the least I could do is let him say a few words. I nodded my head and he continued.

"I wanted to let you know that I am prepared to take full responsibility for what has happened. I would be honored if you included me in her pregnancy. I want to help in any way that you will let me. You may not believe this but, take into consideration that I'm here, when I say that I do care and have feelings for your daughter. I don't want her to think that I've forgotten about her and that I don't care, because that it definitely not the case. I think about her everyday. I want to be part of her life, because I know she's probably going through a lot right now. I want her to know that I haven't disappeared." When he paused I decided to add my two cents.

"You took away the innocence of our baby girl, and though we don't want to accept it, we're starting to. Since you and my daughter couldn't control yourselves you both have to deal with the consequences. With that said, we will consider you helping out since eventually we will need you." He nodded and a very faint smile started to spread across is face.

"Don't get any ideas. This doesn't mean that I like you; it just means that I'm letting you play your new role. You wanted to indulge in adult activities, well then now you have to handle it like an adult."

"I understand." There was a gift bag in his hands and I was curious.

"What's in the bag?"

"Oh, it's a gift for Cristy, I was hoping that I could give it to her."

"She's not here, she's has tutoring tonight."

"Oh, right."

"What do you mean by right?"

"He use to pick her up from the library Darly, relax. But we could give it to her for you Seth." He handed the bag to Linda.

"Thank-you, well, have a good night."

"Goodnight." Linda said, buy simply nodded. As he walked to his car I closed the door.

"What do you think he gave her? You don't think it's some sick sex toy?"

"No."

"Well I'm going to open it."

"Darly, we have to try to get things back to normal, she can still have some privacy."

"No, we gave her privacy and now she's pregnant, she needs to earn it back."

"Darly-"

"No Linda, I'm opening it." All I could think was that there would be a pack of condoms saying come meet me here or a note telling Cristy to cut school. I opened the gift bag and to my surprise there was a wide golden box. I opened it and saw a ring and my heart started racing.

"Oh, my God! Darly, do you think he was going to propose to her?"

"I don't know."

"Open the card." I moved the tissue paper and ripped the envelope open.

It read:

_**To my dearest Cristy,**_

_**You know how I feel about Romeo and Juliet and their dumb two day love affair that ultimately led to their death. I use to think it was the stupidest story ever and after reading it I couldn't help but wonder why it became a classic story. Well no matter how cliché it might sound, I'm in love with you and I have since the moment I met you. Yes, I know what they say about teen romances and how they are run by hormones and yes obviously we were run by hormones but it was something else, something more. When I heard your dad yelling and screaming on the phone I thought that I would never be able to see you again and that thought ripped me apart. It wasn't even about the love making. The thought of you not being in my life hurt; it physically hurt. I knew I loved you before that because you made me feel something that I'd never felt before, but after that, it was just confirmed. There are pretty girls all over the place and yes I used to be attracted to them solely for lust, but when I met you it was more than that. I don't care what anyone says. It was more that just your beautiful body and your brilliant face, I was attracted to you on the inside. You're nice, caring, talented, smart, considerate, the list can go on, and those are the reasons that separate me from being in love with you and having lust for you. So please accept this promise ring as a reminder everyday that this corny seventeen year old kid has developed such a strong feeling of love for you. If you need me, God willing, and well your parents-willing, I will be there for you before and after your pregnancy. I love you Cristy and I hope that you still love me.**_

_**-Seth**_

"Linda?"

"Yes." I cold hear the tears in her voice and I turned around to dry them.

"Daryl, that was so beautiful. He really loves our daughter. What do we do now?"

"I have no idea Lee but we have to figure it out."

"Do you think that they've seen each other at all?"

"Telling from this letter, yes."

"Well maybe we should let them see each other once a week here, supervised."

"Lee, what would that do?"

"Maybe if we let them see each other then they won't feel the need to sneak around."

"Or we could just crack down ardor on her, and make sure they don't talk."

"No Darly, that would just make things worse." I sighed. I didn't know what to do in this situation. A promise ring? I promised to keep my daughter happy and safe and look where we've ended up?

"Lee, we nee to go pick-up Cristy." She looked down at her watch.

"It's eight forty five. Maybe we can ask Seth to pick her up. It would be small thing that he could do to help. And he could see Cristy for a little while."

"What if they run away together?"

"Come on Darly, give her a little more credit, she's not stupid and she knows that we love her." I growled.

"Fine, but he better have her home by nine fifteen."

"Do you want me to call him?"

"No I'll do it. He needs to understand how serious I am." Linda nodded and pulled out her cell phone to call Seth. It rang a few times before he answered.

"Hello?"

"Seth, this is Mr. Dylon."

"Hi, umm what can I do for you?"

"You can pick up Cristy from the library at 9:00 tonight."

"You don't min-"

"No, but if she's not back in this house by 9:15 then this whole thing with you helping out will come to an end. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir."

"Good I'll see you no later than 9:15."

"Okay." I hung up and sighed again as Linda rubbed my back.

"That was good." Let's hope so.

**Seth's POV**

He hung up and I sat up surprised that this was even happening. I guess my little speech was more convincing then I thought. I looked at my phone, it was 8:47; I had to leave now. She would be so surprised, just picturing the smile that would spread across her face excited me. I took a deep breath, I couldn't screw this up. I'll get there and bring her home.

"Mom I'll be back."

"Okay." I quickly got in my car and drove off towards the library. I was there in ten minutes. When my phone said nine o'clock I went inside the library to meet her.

"Excuse me, where does Mr. Hastings have his tutoring?"

"Oh, are you here to pick up her purse, I figured someone would."

"What?"

"The girl Mr. Hastings was with, she forgot her purse when they left." She put the purse on the table and I immediately recognized it, it was definitely Cristy's.

"Are you sure they left together?"

"Yeah, she didn't look so well, I guess he was giving her a ride home, he's a really nice man."

"What time did they leave?"

"Oh, hmm around eight." I could feel my body begin to shake with fear. I knew that man was sketchy. I immediately took out my phone and dialed Nessie.

"Sir, are you okay." I put my hand out to let her know that I needed a second.

"Hey Seth, what's up?"

"Nessie, have you spoken to Cristy within the past hour?"

"No, why? What's wrong Seth, you sound worr-" Suddenly I could hear Alice scream in the back-round.

"Nessie, what was that?"

"I don't know, Alice is screaming, let me call you back." Chills ran through me as the phone went dead. I ran outside frantic and mentally lost, not grasping what was happening. The librarian called from behind me but I ignored her and got into my car. I called Edward, he answered right away.

"Seth."

"Edward, I can't find Cristy, I don't know where she is."

"I know."

**Chapter 33 **

**Cristy's POV**

I couldn't tell if my eyes were opened or closed, it was completely black everywhere; no light. I tried to move but I couldn't. Chains held down my neck, my waist, my wrists and my ankles. Where was I? What was happening? Beyond terrified, I started crying and screaming, someone had to hear me, someone had to be around.

"HELP! SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME!" My cries were sad and pitiful and after a while, I couldn't take them. The walls echoed the screams right back to me, taunting me, playing with me as if this were a game. I couldn't even remember what had happened. How did I get wherever I was? The last thing that was clear in my mind was me leaving the house. But I didn't even remember where I was going. Why couldn't I remember? I had no idea what time it was so I didn't even know how long I'd been lying here on this metal table, talking to myself and screaming.

I attempted to move my legs just to try and convince myself that if I kept it up, eventually the chains would break off. But, it just made things worse. There was a pain in between my thighs that was now throbbing which led to a massive head ache. I found myself screaming again but this time I called for Seth. Maybe with his wolf powers he would be able to hear me. I started to give him clues.

"Seth, I'm not sure where I am but it is dark and it smells bad." I know I was going crazy but I needed to keep myself thinking that I was going to be okay, that I wasn't buried somewhere, that Seth would find me.

I screamed and yelled until my throat was soar. I tried to close my eyes and convince myself that this was a nightmare; that I would wake up as soon as my alarm went off. It was only a matter of time; I had to get up for school. Yet, I had no idea what time it was and I was growing impatient and unbearably scared. I tried to bite my lip as hard as I could but every time I opened my eyes darkness still covered me. I started crying lightly as realization hit me. What if no one ever found me? My baby and I would die here.

The cry just got worse as more and more scenarios started to run through my mind, scenarios that could become reality. Suddenly a slither of light appeared from no where and my heart throbbed. I didn't know whether to be scared or ecstatic. Light quickly engulfed the room and it blinded my eyes. I glared at the figure approaching me.

"Cristy, sweetheart, how are you feeling?" I recognized the voice but I didn't want to believe it, my mind was playing tricks.

"Cristy?" There it went again, the voice I knew, but I didn't want to accept it. My ears could lie, but my eyes wouldn't. There, directly above me, stood Mr. Hastings. He smiled at me and I felt his hands rub down my hair. I quickly jerked away. He grabbed my hair harshly and tried to pull me closer to him but the bar around my neck just make me feel like I was being choked.

"_NEVER_ pull away from me again. Do you understand?" His sudden loud scold scared me and I just nodded.

"Good girl, now, how do you feel?" He was now smiling as if he wasn't mad two seconds ago. I didn't know what to do, or what to say, so I just stared, still trying to wrap my head around things.

"Last night you were moaning about your thighs, do they still hurt?" As I wondered how he knew my thighs hurt I felt his hand slowly run down my stomach and unbutton my jeans. Again I jerked away and I immediately felt his hands grab my chin tightly.

"WHAT DID I SAY!" A tear slipped down my cheek and he stared at me before he directed his attention back to my jeans. I felt the button loosen and heard the zipper unzip. I felt his hands push down my pants to my knees and then his fingers run between my thighs.

Tears were now quickly pouring down my face. I shut my eyes tightly trying to wish all of this away, but it continued. Mr. Hastings sighed.

"Well this is probably my fault. You know I heard that you had sex with that Seth boy, but I didn't believe it. You're a good girl, right Cristy?" My eyes were still shut but I felt him looking at me.

"Right Cristy?" I nodded; I didn't want him to get annoyed or angry again.

"Exactly, but I was getting scared because at first there was no blood coming. The virgins always release blood their first time. I had to push and push and I kept going until I got some. I was so happy knowing that I would be your first and your last."

My heart stopped and now the silent tears were whimpers with waterfalls coming from my eyes. What was happening? This couldn't be real! I bit my lip as hard as I could and begged my alarm to go off so I Could wake up, but as soon as I opened my eyes I saw Mr. Hastings' face. Realization was hitting even harder, like a hammer. I, Christine Dylon, had been kidnapped and raped by my Chemistry teacher. Whimpers were now loud out cries.

"Aww, Cristy, I know your thighs hurt but don't worry, I have something for that. Emon! Emon, bring in the Excedrin."

I was going to die here so I guess I was being reminded of all the good things in my life, Emon, Seth, my parents, Nessie, the Cull-"

"Here." My thoughts were cut off by another voice, a voice I recognized, a voice that was embedded into my head. But, it couldn't be, she was dead. I saw her in the coffin, I threw flowers and I watched as they buried her.

"Child, help her take it." I opened my eyes slowly, praying that I wouldn't see what I heard, but I did. There, right in front of me, stood Emon, my dead best friend. I caught my breath.

"Emon?" I whispered her name in disbelief. She looked at me with hard eyes. Her beauty and presence shocked me.

"Emon, give it to her."

"Kennedy, I don't know why she's still alive we were supposed to kill her already!"

"I told you that the plans changed! Charlotte doesn't want her dead yet."

"Sounds like _you_ don't want her dead yet." Dead? Was she supporting my demise?

"Say one more word Emon and I _swear_ to you I'll call Charlotte right now and you can deal with her yourself." Emon's face went from hard and unreadable to paniced. I head the pill bottle open but I was nervous, what it those were drugs?

"I'm fine." My thighs hurt, but they would hurt even more if he drugged me and raped me again.

"Are you sure?" I nodded and he smiled down at me with a sick expression on his face.

"Okay then, be gone Emon." I heard Emon walk out of the room and once again I was alone with him, Mr. Hastings.

"Mr. Hastings, why are you doing this? If you let me go I promise not to tell anyone."

"_DON'T_ call me that anymore." He sighed and then chuckled lightly.

"Don't you see how much safer you are with me then those wolves and vampires?"

WHAT! How did he know all of this?

"What are you talk-"

"Cristy, there's no point in lying, I've seen them all inaction; especially Seth. They're dangerous and they could hurt you."

"Please just let me go." I was crying silently as I begged for my freedom. He wiped my tears and goose-bumps spread across my arms.

"Cristy, I understand that this is hard to take in but I promise that you'll be okay. You poor teenagers, you guys are always causing your own pains and sufferings. "

"I have to go home to my parents."

"Cristy, if they were good parents they wouldn't have let you date werewolves and have sleepovers at vampire houses." I couldn't believe that all of this was actually happening! My heart was racing and I think I was going to have a panic attack.

"Cristy, baby, you'll assimilate and it will all be fine." Every time he called me that my skin curled. I felt dirty, ugly and worthless. Maybe Emon was onto something when she said that I should be dead.

"Now, I have to go run to the store, but I'll be back in an hour or so." He got up again and rubbed my thighs before pulling my jeans back up.

"Okay love, see you in a few hours." The lights shut off and the door slammed shut. I didn't know what to do with myself so I tried to break the chains again. With all that I had in me I spent what seemed like hours trying to get loose. This time around the darkness was some how worse. My screams felt louder and the pains in my head and stomach were unbearable.

I needed to get out of here and I needed to do it fast.

**Seth's POV**

A combination of fear and anger caused my body to shake as we approached Mr. Hastings' apartment. We knew he had taken her, and now we had to find her.

After I realized Cristy wasn't at the library I called Edward. I was ready to rush over to the Cullens so we could immediately start to search for her. He told me that they had already started and that I could come after I called the police. I called Charlie and told him that Cristy was missing; he arrived in no time with a bunch of patrol cars following him. The first thing he asked me was if I'd spoken to her parents. Feeling like an idiot, I called them. I will never forget Mr. Dylon's voice when I asked him if Cristy was home, he was clearly furious and annoyed, but it quickly changed to despair and shock when he said no. I could hear Mrs. Dylon screaming in the back-round; their daughter was missing. Charlie asked me a few questions and I told him all that I could, but the librarian knew more then me. A few minutes later I saw Mr. and Mrs. Dylon pull up into the parking lot of the library. Mrs. Dylon ran up to me as soon as she saw me and asked the same basic questions as Charlie. I began to answer but Charlie cut me off.

"Mr. and Mrs. Dylon, Seth already told me everything he knows. We'll keep you in the loop, but in order to continue the investigation its best if he went home. He can't do anymore than what he's done." The sad eyes Mrs. Dylon gave me hurt deep; they looked just like Cristy's.

"Seth, if you know anything call immediately, okay." He voice matched her eyes.

"Yes, of course I will."

"Okay Seth, get on home. I'll keep you updated." I nodded and then got into my car. I could see Mrs. Dylon crying into Mr. Dylon's shoulder as I pulled off. My heart raced as I quickly pulled off towards the Cullen's place. She was probably terrified somewhere, alone, cursing my name for failing to protect her again. I had to save her and in order to do that I needed the Cullens; they knew more then I did.

I drove faster than normal and was in front of their house in ten minutes. The packs were there as well, I could smell them. Knowing they were willing to work with the Cullens to help me calmed my nerves slightly.

I walked in and silence consumed the room; they all looked at me. I cleared my throat.

"What did you guys come up with; do you have any idea where she is?" Everyone was staring at me with the same sad eyes as Mrs. Dylon, but theses eyes were for me. No one _needed_ to feel sorry for me. We _needed_ to find Cristy.

"No, Alice had a vision but it didn't hint to any location. Wherever she is, she's definitely with Hastings." I ran my hand through my hair frustrated as Edward spoke.

"What did you see Alice, what was in the vision?" She sighed and looked at me for a second before she spoke.

"Cristy's body, chained on a table, bruises on her face, and some blood on her clothes. She was calling for you." I let my body drop to the floor as I pulled my hands to my face. My sweet angle, chained somewhere, calling my name; she needed me. Oh God, and what about the baby? I couldn't breakdown or be weak, I had to find her. I took a deep breath as a single tear escaped from my eye; I quickly wiped it away.

"At the library both of their scents had already started to fade. The librarian said that he'd left with her about twenty minutes after Cristy arrived."

"Yeah, Alice and I tracked her scent as far as the highway before it just disappeared." Jasper's tone let me know that he was serious as well.

"We're going to go to Hastings' apartment before Charlie gets there. Hopefully there are some clues to where she might be." Nessie tried to smile at me reassuringly.

"Seth, we'll find her, it's just a matter of time." Bella was right, but what happened when the time was up?

"Esme, Rosalie, Emmet, Bella and Nessie, are going to stay here. You're coming with Alice, Jasper, Carsile and I."

"Embry, Sam, Paul and I are all going back the library to try and find something. Hastings had to have slipped up somewhere. Quil, Jared, Colin and Bradley are going to keep patrol over the town. If there are vampires involved we need to take precaution." Jake stood next to Nessie and I felt a sickening pain in my gut. He could keep her safe, but I couldn't keep Cristy safe.

"Not now Seth." I looked up at Edward and nodded.

"Peter and I would love to give our assistance, but we just need to go-" Paul cut Charlotte off.

"Feed on living people?" Paul glared at them, ready to jump but Sam controlled him.

"Relax Paul, you know the rules of the treaty."

"All rules are made to be broken." Peter jumped in front of Charlotte and growled at Paul. Sam turned and faced Paul and his burning eyes started to cool.

"Peter, Charlotte, we'd appreciate that." Carsile jumped in trying to calm things down. Peter nodded as he took Charlotte's hand and started to leave the house.

"Thank you Carsile, we'll be back shortly." Paul sat down trying to calm himself, but I had no time for this. Every second _not_ spent not looking for Cristy was a second wasted.

"Okay then, let's go."

A combination of fear and anger caused my body to shake as we approached Mr. Hastings' apartment. Fear for the safety of Cristy and anger at myself for letting this happen again, for not protecting her like I'd promised.

"He's on the sixth floor, apartment three." We quickly took the stairs to his room and Jasper radiated a feeling of laziness to the others living on the floor; we didn't need anyone to see us breaking into his house.

"I smell him, this is definitely his home." Alice took a key out of her pocket. I didn't care enough to ask questions, I just followed them into them inside. Alice walked around touching everything, trying to spark a vision and Jasper followed behind her. All of the walls were a dark forest green with a black boarder while the kitchen was navy blue, the bathroom was a light brown and his room a deep red. We looked through all the rooms in his house but nothing was coming up.

"His house looks too normal, and it's too organized; he has to be hiding something in here."

"You're right Seth, maybe were not looking deep enough." Carsile stopped and just looked around, Edward appeared at his side with a slight grin.

"What?"

"Maybe his room."

"We looked there already." We all went back into Hastings' bedroom and Edward walked to the bed, pushing it over. He slid the rug off to reveal a regular wooden floor. I looked closer and I saw that on the one section behind his bed the wallpaper was in front of the base wooden border, not behind it. I walked over to the wall and started to gently lift the paper. A shock wave of chills raced through my body as I stared at wall, the _real_ wall, behind the paper. Hundreds of pictures Cristy covered the space like a collage. Most of them were sketched pictures of the two of us in her room and at my house. But there were even some of Cristy in school with Nessie, or with the Cullens.

"How did he get all of this? Edward, these are pencil sketched images, he was watching us."

"No, we would've caught his scent. Someone was watching you guys from afar."

"This looks familiar too." I held a piece of fabric that was pinned to the wall and I quickly started to recall where it was from. Edward looked at me as my body started to shake again.

"What is it?" Carsile asked curiously.

"This is a piece of the blanket that was taken from Seth's house by one of the vampires that attacked Cristy."

"He's been working with them?"

"What do they want with her?" Carlisle shook his head and focused on the wall.

"Are you ready love, this one will probably be stronger than usual." Jasper gently placed his hand on Alice's back.

"Yes." Alice placed her hand on the wall and Jasper pulled out her notebook, ready for her vision. When it came she stared blankly at us as she started drawing on the pad. She was drawing so fast that I wasn't getting a good look at the images. She would draw something and then Jasper would quickly flip the page over so she could start something else. When she came to she had drawn five images, and she was weak. Jasper dropped the book and took Alice in his arms to make sure that she was alright.

"Seth, look at the pictures, you might recognize something." Alice didn't skip a beat. I snatched it off the floor and looked at them. If I got anymore chills tonight I would freeze. The first picture was of me in wolf form in a mid-air attack on, what I swear looked like, Emon.

"This is Emon, the girl that died, I saw her in the coffin when I went to see Cristy in Florida." Everything that was happening was putting me on edge. Everyone looked at me with confused expressions. I flipped to the next picture and saw Cristy chained down on a table. The next one was the same image but with the door slightly open and the one to follow that showed a leg coming into the room. Someone was walking in there trying to hurt m Cristy, and my child. The last one was a picture of a man who I didn't recognize; he was running through the woods.

"I don't know him."

"Let me take a look." Carsile took the picture and studied it.

"The bracelet on his wrist, I've seen a symbol like that before. During my time with the Volturi-."

"Are you telling me that the Volturi are involved too? Is he a vampire?"

"It's possible. The symbol on the bracelet represented alliance with the Volturi."

"What is going on? We have Emon, the dead teenager who is now probably a vampire, Cristy locked away somewhere, vampires from Cristy's attack who Hastings is clearly involved with, and the Volturi. This doesn't help, it just raises more questions."

"Seth, we'll find her don't worry." I placed my hand on my forehead and took another breath.

"Carsile, if the Volturi are involved then this could be much bigger than we originally thought." Carsile nodded at Jasper.

"Could he possibly be going after Cristy because Seth's a wolf?" Aro hated wolves, could this all be happening because of what I was?

"No, Aro didn't seem threatened by the shape-shifters. I don't think that's the situation here. It has to be more elaborate, if he wanted the wolves dead he would've done it already.

"No Edward, Jasper could be right. The best way to kill a werewolf is to kill his imprint. We physically and mentally can't keep living if they're dead."

"Exactly, then why didn't they kill Cristy already and let you know that she was dead? No, I really believe that there is much more going on here then that."

"I'll try again; maybe I'll see a location." Alice placed one hand on the fabric and the other on a picture of Nessie, Cristy and the Cullens." Again, Jasper was there with her sketchbook but this time she didn't draw anything. Edward stared at her and glared with anger covering his features. Edward pulled out his phone and started texting someone. Alice came out of it and stared at Jasper. Carlisle and I watched them waiting for someone to tell us what just happened.

"Love what did you see?"

"Alice, they didn't get back yet." She looked over at Edward.

"We should get back to the house before them, if they are even planning on coming back."

"Ali, tell me what you saw." An expression of sadness washed over Alice's face. She placed her hand on the side of his cheek.

"Its Peter and Charlotte, I think they're involved."

"How?"

"That's what we need to find out."

"What exactly did you see Alice?" She looked at me and Carsile.

"Charlotte told Peter that they had to find her before it was too late, they were in the same wooded area as that man with the bracelet." I nodded and started to pull the wallpaper back down and move the furniture back.

"Okay then let's go." Alice grabbed her notebook and we left as swiftly and quietly as we had arrived. Edward and Carsile sat in the front, while Alice, Jasper and I sat in the back.

"Thanks Alice, I know these visions wipe you out."

"Now Seth, don't forget that I love her too, but you're welcome."

"Nessie said she'd text me when they got back."

"Do you even think that they'll come back? Maybe they offered to help so that they would have an excuse to leave." Alice directed her attention towards Jasper and he shook his head.

"Peter and Charlotte don't know that we suspect them. They would not just leave after offering to help." As Jasper answered my phone started to ring, it was Jake.

"Hello?"

"Seth, we caught a scent. It's one of the vampires from Cristy's attack, we followed it all the way out to Oregon City and then the scent just vanished."

"Okay, keep looking."

"Okay bye."

"Bye."

"We'll be home shortly, hopefully they'll be back and some of our questions will be answered." After Carsile spoke the car was quiet, everyone was thinking, trying to make sense off all this new information, all of these loose ends. I was trying but I had already made up my mind. Aro was trying to kill off all the wolves and somehow he found out about imprints. Cristy was the easiest target. Nessie was surrounded by the Cullens, and all the other imprints were constantly surrounded by other wolves. Cristy was the only one who wasn't. She went home to her normal human life. I could feel Edward looking at me from the mirror but I didn't look up. He was just going to try and change my outlook but I was already set.

We arrived at the house and went inside to inform everyone on what we found at Hastings' apartment. We showed then the pictures and Nessie tried to help everyone visualize with her powers.

"This is too much, why are we even getting involved, he's not even family." My eyes sent daggers over at Rosalie. She never wanted to help or cooperate.

"Don't start this now Rosalie, and he is family, he's Bella's step-brother." Esme shook her head disapprovingly at Rosalie.

"Oh come on. Again we're all putting our lives on the line to help someone else."

"If you don't want to help then you don't have to."

"Fine I won't."

"Why are you so god damn bitter! My imprint is chained somewhere alone and, I don't know if you know or not but, she's pregnant! Anyone in this house would put their life on the line to help you, even me, but you can't even think to do it for someone else."

"Hey Seth, relax man." Emmet was suddenly in front of Rosalie trying to protect her.

"I'm not bitter I just don't want to get involved with the Volturi. If you don't remember Seth, they almost _killed_ us!" I looked at her unable to believe how selfish she was being. I took a breath to try and relax myself.

"Well, like I said, you don't have to help. You've already managed to waste time."

"Aunt Rose, please help. If not for Seth, help for me, she's my only friend." Rosalie stared at Nessie with frustrated eyes.

"Fine, I'll help by making sure you're safe."

"Okay, we appreciate that Rose, now, what are we doing with Peter and Charlotte?" Charlie jumped in trying to bring things back to focus.

"I think we should confront them. They've somehow managed to keep their thoughts on the topic from their subconscious, and they will continue to do so. We don't have time to wait for one of them to slip up." Edward was right; I didn't want to waste anymore time.

"Alice, concentrate you energy on them, we need to know what time they'll be back." She nodded and Jasper rubbed her hand.

"What do we do in the mean time?" Nessie asked as she sat next to Bella.

"We keep thinking about how this all combines together. Why is Mr. Hastings involved with vampires, why are the Volturi involved, why is Eomn a vampire and where does Cristy fit into all of this?" Carsile spoke and everyone listened and nodded.

"This might get serious; I think we should all go hunt."

"You're right Bella, we're all a little weak right now."

"Okay you guys go Esme and I will stay until you get back." They nodded and took off.

"Seth I know you're hungry too, I'll make you something while they're out."

"No it's okay, I'm not really hungry."

"Of all times for you to not want to keep your energy up you pick now? You're going to need it; I have a feeling that things might get rough with the Volturi involved."

"Thanks Esme." She smiled towards me as I followed her into the kitchen.

"And I know this might not do much for you, no matter how true it is, but if you're going to worry, worry about her well being. Don't worry about if we'll find her or not, because we will." I nodded at Esme as she pulled some hamburgers out of the fridge.

"I've learned that the Volturi only get involved if it's vital to their position or their authority. We never know what we're supposed to do in life, maybe Cristy poses a threat to them."

"Cristy's only human."

"So was Bella." Carsile was right of course, but I wasn't too convinced. No matter how hard they tried, I don't think they could ever really understand the connection between a wolf and his or her imprint. It was a deep love, that was borderline obsession, who am I kidding, it _was_ an obsessive love. You literally thought about them all the time, it didn't matter what you were doing or who you were with; they were on your mind. When they were with you it was as if nothing in the world could go wrong; complete bliss. But when they were gone, the world stopped orbiting, and the thought of their death would make you want to take your own life. Now my imprint, pregnant with my child, were gone. There were no words to describe the amounts of self blame, pain, anguish and fear I felt for them.

"Seth?" I looked up.

"Yes, Esme." I couldn't imagine how I looked when I faced her. She sighed and gently rubbed my back.

"Here are your burgers, eat up."

"Thanks Esme." I ate and ate as she kept adding more and more burgers to my plate. Before long everyone was back and Carsile and Esme went to hunt. I joined everyone in the living room.

"Cheeseburgers Seth?" Nessie smiled at me.

"Yep, and Esme made a bunch. Sorry if you wanted on, I ate them all."

"No no, I'm fine. How are you doing?" I nodded. Suddenly we heard Alice take in a deep breath and Jasper was instantly at her side; notebook in hand; she was having another vision. When she came to, she looked at Jasper.

"They're going to be here right before sunrise, they went to a bar in Idaho to hunt."

"How long that?"

"About four hours, so around 5am."

"Why did they go all the way out there?" Rosalie asked.

"Probably in respect to the wolves." Rosalie rolled her eyes at Alice as she walked over to Emmet.

"Babe."

"What?" Emmet just sighed and shook his head. I never really did get how they got along.

"Carsile said that he had an idea of what might be going on." Everyone focused their attention towards Edward.

"He thinks that Cristy might pose a threat to the Volturi because that's the only reason why they would get involved.

"Cristy's only human and she's never encountered a vampire before. She lived in Florida, that's the last place a bunch of vampires could live." Nessie was thinking the same thing that I was. The Volturi didn't have any reason to want to come after her.

"We don't know what the Volturi want, these are all just ideas."

"So what, we're just going to sit here for the next four hours brainstorming on what _might_ be happening?"

"Seth, what else can we do? We have no idea where she is, all of the scents vanished, and our only possible leads are Peter and Charlotte. If we try to go and find them then they'll get suspicious and run." I looked at Bella frustrated, she was right but I couldn't just sit here waiting while Cristy could be being abused or something. Bella sighed.

"I know its not easy but it's all we got right now."

"Seth, maybe you should rest, and catch some sleep so in the morning you'll have more strength." Nessie was crazy f she thought I was going to waste time sleeping.

"No Seth, she's right. You wouldn't be wasting time sleeping; you'd be helping yourself, so that later you can help Cristy. If you try and stay up as we attempt to figure out what's going on you'll just fall asleep anyways." Sometimes I hated that Edward could ready my every thought.

"I am _not_ going to sleep." My body had terrible timing because suddenly I felt a yawn coming up my throat. Alice chuckled.

"No!"

"Seth, go home and sleep. This way my visions will me stronger and more detailed. When wolves aren't here my visions are more precise."

"Fine. But I swear if you guys don't call me if something happens…"

"We'll call you Seth."

"I'll be back over here in four hours." They all nodded and I stared at them before I left the house and got into my car; this was going to be a long four hours.

**Chapter 34**

**Cristy's POV**

What time was it now? I had fallen asleep after crying and the sharp pains in my stomach had woken me up. I couldn't help but think it was the baby, the baby who hadn't eaten in, I didn't even know how long. I tried to whisper encouraging words to it.

"Sweet heart, we're going to be fine, don't worry, daddy's coming." The sharp pains continued and I knew that I had to eat something; the baby needed vitamins and fluids. I looked around again pointlessly as if I would actually be able to see something and then I just moaned and started breathing deeply. What was I suppose to do? The chains were never going to just pop off and I didn't even know if Seth was really looking for me. I believe that he was but I wasn't sure. For all I know Mr. Hastings could have my parents locked up too and Seth could be thinking that we went on family trip; it's easy to just leave a note.

_No Cristy no, Seth is looking for you_. I needed to make myself sure of one thing, and that was the only thing that I was 95% positive of. Suddenly the door started to open again and that same slither of light was let in. I didn't feel like dealing with anyone so I pretended to be sleep and quickly shut m eyes.

"Cristy." It was Emon, I didn't know how exactly to feel about her, but I knew I didn't want to talk to her.

"Cristy I know your awake, I can hear you talking to yourself." I opened my eyes slowly so the light wouldn't hurt my eyes. Emon stood over me with the same unreadable facial expression.

"What do you want?" My voice was quiet but hard.

"I'm not sure, I just wanted to see how you were doing?" I let out a harsh laugh.

"You wanted to see how _I_ was doing? Well, since you can hear everything then you already know that." I didn't want to look at her so I tried to turn my head as much as I could. She sighed.

"I go through these weird emotional changes. One minute I'm fine, the next minute I'm angry. I was angry earlier when I said you were supposed to be dead, but now I'm okay, I feel bad."

"I'm sorry that you feel bad all of a sudden. Why couldn't you feel bad when he raped me?"

"Because I was mad at you." I stared astonished by her excuse.

"_Mad_ at me? So mad that you couldn't stop him? I know you're a vampire now, I don't know who turned you, but that doesn't matter. You have enough strength now to do whatever you want to him."

"I hate that you're with Seth! It makes me so angry! You were supposed to love me, not him and now you're even pregnant with his child."

"Emon, I'm not lesbian, I'm sorry that I couldn't change my sexual preference for you, and on top of that I didn't even know how you felt until I got the letter in the mail!"

"You should've known, we're best friends you're suppose to be able to tell."

"We _were_ best friends. I can't read your mind. I can tell if someone is sad or angry or hurt, but not in love, especially not with me."

"Well, I want to try and fix things."

"You know what I want? I want to get out of here and pretend that this never happened." Emon sighed again.

"I can't help you get out of here."

"Why not?"

"Because if you're not here when Kennedy gets back then he'll call Charlotte and she _will_ find us and kill us." Damn it, that name sounded so familiar, but I couldn't think.

"So you think I should stay here and let him rape me instead of trying to escape? If I called Seth he'd be her in no time."

"Don't talk about Seth."

"Come on Emon seriously, we can't be together, at all. I'm sorry but that's the truth. You hurt me too much. I can barely consider even being your friend again, let alone your lover." My voice raised in complete frustration.

"Well if you feel that why, THEN YOU CAN ROT IN HERE UNTIL HE RAPES YOU AGAIN!" Suddenly she was gone and the light was off; darkness again.

**Seth's POV**

"Seth!" Cristy ran up to me and wrapped her arms around my neck. I engulfed her tightly, never wanting to let go. Tears of joy ran down my face; Cristy was back in my arms again and I would _never_ let her leave.

"Seth you found me, thank you!"

"Of course love, I can't lose you."

"I thought that no one would find me, I felt like I was in there for days."

"You never have to worry again, I have you, forever. I love you so much!" I pulled her tighter to my body.

"I love you too." She pulled away a little and placed her sweet lips on mine, kissing me like she thought she'd never see me again. The tears were coming down both of our faces but we ignored them as we embraced each other.

**WHEEEE-OOOOO WHEEEE-OOOOO**

**WHEEEE-OOOOO WHEEEE-OOOOO**

I shot up out of my bed as the alarm went off and looked around confused. The realization that it was all a dream hit me hard. I could feel myself start to break down, the tears rolled faster and faster.

_Cristy, I'm coming for you love, don't worry, I'm coming. Seth stop crying you're wasting time. Peter and Charlotte are going to be at the Cullens in twenty minutes. _

I tried to motivate myself from dropping into that sinkhole of depression that I wasn't sure I'd be able to climb out off. That dream was just so real! I heard her voice, felt her body, smelt her scent and got lost in her kiss, it was so convincing. I took a few deep breathes and looked over at the alarm. When the time read 5pm I jumped up and threw on some new clothes and brush my teeth. How did I sleep so late? I always hear my alarm. Two minutes later I was in my car speed racing to the Cullens place. Though I didn't want to admit it, I did feel slightly refreshed and less sluggish. Nessie and Edward were right, I did need that nap.

I was in front of the Cullens place by 5:15; Edward greeted me at the door.

"How did you sleep Seth?"

"What happened? Why didn't anyone come and get me? It is five o'clock in the afternoon?"

"Seth, Alice had another vision, Peter and Charlotte aren't going to be here until 5:45, I was actually about to call you then I heard the car." My full attention was back and I concentrated on Edward's every word. I looked at him expectantly.

"Someone should've let me know, I woke up in a panic."

"Well, we thought you could use the extra hours."

"Someone should've called me." He nodded.

"I told then not to, you needed to rest." I stopped walking and stared at him. I knew Edward meant well, but right now that didn't matter. If anything about Cristy came up I need to be there.

"Ed-"

"It won't happen again, I apologize." I looked at him frustrated then nodded.

"Did Alice see anything else?" At that moment Alice appeared.

"We have an idea of where Cristy might be, and we were going to go get her, but I had another vision. Peter and Charlotte are going to be here soon, there's no sense in going out there hoping that we're right, when we have a chance of finding out for sure."

"Where do you guys think she is?" Betting on Jake's call last night, I was hoping it was Oregon City.

"Yes, Jake and the pack might be onto something."

"As far as I know, they're still searching."

"I called Jake earlier and he said that they keep catching her scent and then losing it." I walked into the room and right away Nessie was in the conversation.

"So you think Peter and Charlotte are _that_ involved, that they know exactly where she is?"

"Yes, another one of my visions, they are definitely involved."

"What did you see?" Nessie got up and placed her hands on the side of my head.

"Watch." Images started to race through my head until they stopped and focused in on one scene, it was like a movie. I saw Charlotte and Peter talking to someone, and the voice on the other end was familiar. Aro.

"_You didn't handle the situation?"_

"_It wasn't our fault we told him to kill her."_

"_Well, it's definitely not my fault. Fix it and fix it quick! We will not do this again!"_

Nessie moved her hands and the "movie" stopped. Aro sent Peter and Charlotte to go kill Cristy!

"Aro, sent Peter and Charlotte to-"

"Yes, that's what it sounds like."

"But what did he mean by again, and why do they want to kill her?"

"That's what we have to find out. No more talking about the subject; we don't want to risk them hearing us." Alice spoke quickly and we all stopped talking. I sat down in the den only thinking about Cristy. I couldn't help but think that we were wasting time; she was out there alone, chained to a table and pregnant. I placed my head in my hands.

"Seth, she's alright, clearly not in the best condition, but she's alive."

"Nessie, I know you're trying to help but not now." Nessie looked down at me with a sad face but nodded. Did she really try to put me at rest by saying _at least_ she's not dead? I couldn't, not now.

"Nessie, love, let him be." Edward called her out of the room, but I told her to stay. I didn't want them to leave because of me.

"No, you stay I'll be right back." I could feel Edward looking at me as I left the house completely shaken up. I still couldn't believe that this was all happening. I just ran around the perimeter thinking about how I'd kill Hastings. I needed to focus my emotions into the mission, finding her and keeping her safe.

After a while I could smell Peter and Charlotte approaching so I went back to the house. Everyone was sitting down in the living room and I joined them. About one minute later they popped up and Jasper opened the door. I could hear them as they walked deeper into the house.

"How was your hunt?" Jasper asked casually.

"We left the state; we didn't want to worry about the wolves." When they entered the room everyone said their hello's and hi's.

"So any new information we need to know in order to help?" Jasper started to update them.

"Well last night we went to Hastings's house and Alice had a few visions."

"Any that are important?"

"Well there were a few people we weren't able to recognize, we were hoping that you might know them. Would you mind if Nessie-"

"No of course not, anything to help." Charlotte answered quickly and Nessie took both their hands. I wasn't sure what visions she showed them, but while she did everyone stood up and surrounded them in a circle, I followed their lead. When Edward nodded Nessie slowly pulled her hands from theirs and jumped back into Rosalie. Suddenly Peter and Charlotte shot their eyes open and were in ready to sprint until they saw all of us surrounding them.

"What is this, some sick joke?" Peter spoke up, clearly uncomfortable in the situation.

"We were going to ask you the same thing. Why does Aro want to kill Cristy, and why are you guys helping him?" Jasper's voice was angry and frustrated. People change and he was seeing just how much his friends from the war had transformed.

"You have no idea what you're getting yourselves into."

"Just let us finish the job and this will all be over."

"Do you expect us to let you just go and kill my imprint?" Who the hell did they think they were? How could they even ask such a thing?

"Shut your mouth you dirty mutt!" A low growl slipped from my throat as I stared at Peter and I immediately felt Bella tap my shoulder, asking me to calm down.

"Where is Cristy?" Edward spoke up now using his deadly voice.

"Do you think if we knew we'd be on this wild goose chase? We've been searching for Kennedy all night."

"What does he have to do with all this?" Esme questioned.

"We can't tell you, we just need to finish the job, our lives are on the line."

"What did Aro do to you guys? You use to be honest people, with caring hearts." Jasper looked down at them with hurt eyes.

"Aro took Asmerelda," Suddenly loud whimpers escaped from Charlotte and Peter rubbed her back, "We were looking on Charlotte's family tree and we traced it down to Asmerelda, she is family from her mom's side. We found her in an orphanage and took her in. Aro is going to kill her if we don't kill Christine."

"We can help, but we need to know what's going on." I wasn't too fond of them at all, but Carlisle was right, if helping them lead us to Cristy then I was all for it. Charlotte and Peter looked at each other and they both sighed before nodding.

"Okay, everyone let's sit down and relax a little, this doesn't have to be so tense." Esme walked offering them a seat.

"Okay, now, what's going on?" Nessie was just as ready to find out as I was.

"When we found Asmerelda she was only a few weeks old so by time Aro got to us she was three and a half. Peter was out feeding and I stayed to watch her, that's when they all came, the group of them, Aro leading the way. Jane, she-the pain was so unbearable and I dropped her and he caught her. I begged and begged for her back but he said that he would only give it back after Peter and I did a job for him."

"When I returned from my hunt Aro was sitting on the couch holding Asmerelda and Charlotte was off to the side next to Jane. I remember his sick voice. He asked about you Jasper, he knew we were friends and he knew Cristy lived in Forks. Our job was to kill Cristy and when we brought her head to Italy, we would get Asmerelda back." Charlotte was whimpering again as she started to talk.

"We didn't want to do it, but we had to. We though it would be quick. We had no idea how close she was to you, Aro didn't tell us that."

"Why does he want Cristy to die?" Alice asked this time.

"Christine Dylon is The Potenza of this century."

"The what?"

"I vaguely remember Aro talking about this when I was living with the Volturi." Carsile probably knew everything with knowing it.

"Every hundred years a new one is born and apparently Aro, Caius and Marco have to find and then kill her before she progresses. Potenza in Italian means power, but her real name is Pacera from the Italian pace which means peace. After the Volturi saw of her real power they just started to call her Potenza. Originally, when they found her the first time, they tried to pull her into their group. She didn't agree with their practices and she attacked every single one of them. They started to realize that she kept coming back, so they continued to hunt her out and kill her."

"Cristy is human, she has no powers."

"There's a process that takes place before she becomes a threat. They always try to get her while she's young, but over the past few years they've been distracted and it's been getting harder to find her. For some reason all of the Potenzas are females and they have an unusual eye color, at least that's all we know." Cristy eyes are greenish grey.

"I assume it was hard to find Cristy because she lived in Florida for the majority of her life." I sighed, completely overwhelmed.

"So what is this process that takes place?"

"All we know is that once she gets pregnant she's harder to kill, but that man in the vision that you showed us, he knows a lot more than we do, we're just giving you an outline. He's been on our tail for a while."

"Who, him?" Jasper pulled out the picture of the man in the woods with the bracelet. Charlotte nodded.

"We think his name is Cameron, but we're not sure. Aro said to watch out for him, he's apparently been present at the past few killings of the Potenzas."

"He must have been part of the Volturi at one point, he has the bracelet."

"No, Aro said he was never a part of their "family" they've only spoken to him once before."

"So how did this teacher dude get involved?" Emmet added.

"We thought it would be best if we weren't directly involved in everything so we _persuaded_ him to help us. He was just supposed to find a way to get Cristy alone so he created the private tutoring idea at the library. That backfired when Seth started dropping her off and picking her up." Backfired? You killing my imprint backfired? I was doing my best to not just attack them now.

"What about Emon?" I was still curious about how she got involved in all this.

"Emon, the child? She wasn't in the original plan. Charlotte and I were in Florida trying to find out more about Cristy. All of a sudden while we were in her house, a wave of blood took over the room; we could smell it a few blocks away. We followed it to Emon who'd stabbed about five times. We recognized her from one of the pictures in Cristy's room and figured that she would be useful so we turned her." That's probably why she looked weird at the funeral.

"Does she have any powers?"

"Yes, she can see when things as they happen. We noticed that she was getting in the way of Alice's visions so we kept her around."

"How have you guys managed to keep your minds off the topic and keep from absorbing the scents?"

"I have a power that can clear scents, and Emon can also void a topic in your brain. We would go tell Kennedy and Emon what the next part of the plan was and they were supposed to carry it out." With a power like that Charlotte could do anything and never be traced to it.

"So what happened with the plan?"

"We don't know. Hastings was supposed to drug her, leave the library and behead her." I looked at them with daggers in my eyes. I didn't know how much longer I could sit here and listen to them.

"Seth." I looked over at Edward and then back at Peter so he could continue talking.

"Instead he took her someplace else; he clearly had his own plans."

"Do you have any idea where he might have taken her?"

"We have an idea but when we went to check, your pack was patrolling the whole area, we had to get out of there."

"Oregon City?"

"Yes. I overheard Kennedy talking about this cabin "deep in the wooded Oregon". The only real forest area in Oregon is in Oregon City, the cabin has to be in those woods."

"Can you show me the wooded area?" Edward asked Charlotte and she nodded.

"The leaves, they're the same as the ones in the picture with Cameron."

"Did you ever try to call Kennedy?"

"Yes, but he won't answer, his phone isn't even on, it goes straight to voicemail. We even tried to track it."

"What about Emon?"

"She doesn't have a cell phone. But I'm pretty sure Emon is with him. If she catches my scent, she'll come to me."

"Okay then, I am going to call Jake and tell him to keep searching, then we can leave."

"Hold on, before we go we need your word that you will help us retrieve Asmerelda, we need her just as bad as you need Cristy."

"You have our word." Jasper grabbed their hands and nodded, everyone nodded except for me.

"Seth?" Edward looked at me expectantly. I let out a slight chuckle

"I'm not going to walk around pretend that you didn't try to kill my imprint. Do you understand what imprinting is?" It was quiet, but I didn't care I was ready to go.

"You'd let Asmerelda suffer for our mistakes?" Charlotte looked at me with intense eyes. I didn't want to be connected in any way, shape or form to the death of a baby, but my heart was cold right now. I wasn't myself without Cristy.

"Let's go." I left the room and everyone silently followed.

**Cristy's POV**

"Babe, I got you some food, I know you're probably hungry." My stomach turned as my body started to feel uncomfortable. I shook my head.

"Are you sure, because you're going to need some energy for later tonight?" He laid his hands on my collar bone and down between my chest. I closed my hands and breathed in deeply to keep myself from throwing up.

"Don't look so scared love. I promise not to hurt you this time, I will be gentle." Tears started to roll down my face.

"I just want to go home." I couldn't wrap my head around the fact that I was trying to convince my Chemistry teacher not to rape me again.

"You can't go home." His voice was now hard and I tried to stop crying.

"Please, please, just let me go." Suddenly I felt his hand slap across my face. I screamed from shock, but mostly pain.

"If you _ever_, ask me to take you home, there will be far worst consequences than that." Without thought I spit in his face. He stared at my silently before pulling a knife out of his pocket. The realization of what I'd just done terrified me.

"When will you learn?" I felt the knife against my skin. I didn't respond I just focused on that knife.

"Maybe by example you will learn" I watched as he placed pressure on the knife and pulled it down my arm, cutting through my skin. I cried as the pain continued.

"STOP, STOP!" I screamed with enough tears to drown myself.

"Have you learned?"

"YES!" He stopped and sighed as I continued to cry loudly.

"This hurts me more than it hurts you." I tried to block out his voice, the voice that caused all the pain. He said something else before he left me there with an open cut that went up my whole arm.

"Seeeeeth." I moaned his name hoping that somehow he would hear me.

**Seth's POV**

_Cristy I'm coming love, I __will__ find you_.

We were currently still driving to Oregon City, but at the speed Edward was going, we would arrive shortly, around 11pm.

"Five minutes Seth, I can already smell the pack." I nodded, I could smell Paul.

I was so ready to find her, so ready to pull her into my arms and never let her go. These past few hours had been long and dragging.

I could feel Edward looking over at me as the car stopped in this random parking lot.

"We're going to find her Seth, she's in these woods somewhere we just have to keep looking." I sighed.

"I know, there's no other option." We got out of the car. Everyone else had parked and looked at Edward and me expectantly. I nodded and we all headed into the woods. When I was in deep enough I shifted.

_I'll tell the pack that we'll cover the west, you can do the east._ Edward nodded as I went off. Paul met me a few seconds later.

_Hey Seth_

_Hey Paul, anything new?_

_Right now her scent is gone but in a few minutes you will smell it everywhere. That's the problem, it becomes strong everywhere so we can pin point the exact location._

_How big is this forest?_

_It is pretty vast; it took us twenty minutes to run the perimeter. You know it normally takes about seven._

_Okay, the Cullens are going to cover the east side so let's just focus on the west. Where's everyone else?_

_They're all over, Sam sent me here to meet up with you._

All of a sudden Cristy's sent engulfed everything, she was everywhere but yet no where

_See what I mean? It's so frustrating._ He was right, it was frustrating as hell! We were running and just when you thought you found it, the scent was stronger somewhere else.

_Seth, honestly, I don't think she's here. We haven't even come across a cabin or anything and we've been searching since Thursday night, it is Friday night._

_She's here Paul, I can feel her. Now let's split up and cover more ground. _He looked at me and took off in the other direction. The scent repeatedly grew strong and then died out. She was in theses woods, I don't know how, but I knew. The pack is very thorough, especially when it concerns imprints, so why didn't we find her? I stopped running and just sat so I could think. Charlotte said deep in the wooded Oregon. They've checked the whole forest. Deep…deep….deep…..deep down? Deep down in the wooded Oregon. Could she be underground? That would explain why the pack hasn't found her yet. Her scent took over the forest smell again and I took it as a sign.

_Guys, check for opening underground! _A thousands confused "what's" and questions started to rush through my mind from the pack.

_Check underground, just do it._ I started running again but looked and paid attention to everything under me. Every leaf, branch, squirrel, insect; everything.

_Seth, Sam just caught a vampire scent from the east, and it doesn't belong to any of the Cullens._

_I'm coming._ I took off towards the east end of the forest until I was able to follow the new stench. Suddenly I saw it and the rest of the pack and Cullen's chasing after. In only a matter of seconds we would surround him. It was the vampire from Alice's vision, Cameron. He looked around at all of us before I let out an angry growl. Edward started to speak.

"Cameron, do you know where she is?" Edward's voice was dead serious and Cameron just closed his eyes jumped up about sixty feet and slammed down below the ground and disappeared.

_What the hell just happened?_

_Where did he go?_

_I don't know but look, there are tunnels down there._

_What the f**k is going on?_

_Is Cristy down there?_

_I can smell Hastings now, it's the same scent from the library_

_I can't tell if Cristy is down there her scent is everywhere._

_Can we fit down there?_

_No way man, and I'm not shifting back, it's too risky._

_Sam what do we do?_

The pack kept asking questions, but I had already shifted back so I couldn't hear them anymore. I was going down there.

I could hear Sam growling at me, but I tried to ignore him.

"Seth, Sam wants you to shift back."

"Sam I can't I have to go get her. I can't fit down there in wolf form." He let out another growl.

"Sam, we will go down of course, you don't have to worry about his protection." Edward looked at Sam in the eyes and Sam huffed. Edward nodded.

"They're going to surround the spot to make sure no one can interfere. We're going down there." I nodded at Sam and the pack started to disperse.

"Seth, you have to stay in between us, okay." I nodded.

"Let's go." Edward jumped down into the hole, about 25 feet below the ground. There were tunnels everywhere.

"Which way do we go?"

"I can smell Emon, follow me." Charlotte and Peter took the lead and we followed with me in the center. The tunnels were dark and elaborate. After walking for about five minutes a metal platform took over the dirt floor and I could start to hear voices but they weren't clear.

"Edward what are they saying?"

"Oh my God!"

Suddenly everyone took off down the tunnel and I quickly followed. As I got closer I could hear everything, including Cristy's screams.

"STOP MR. HASTINGS_!"_ My body was shaking rapidly but I tried to control the shift. If I did it wouldn't help anything.

"Don't call me Mr. Hastings!" I heard a slap and more of Cristy's screams.

"Dammit! Edward which way, where is she?" We had all stopped at this intersection between tunnels. Cristy's screams were everywhere, I couldn't think straight.

"We have to split up. Her scent is everywhere and so is Emon's."

"Alice and Seth, we'll go this way. Peter, Jasper and Charlotte go straight. Emmett and Carsile take the left." Everyone nodded and we split up.

"_Don't do this, please just stop. I don't want this."_ The scent of her blood then hit me like a slap in the face. Her screams grew louder; I ran faster hoping that we were close.

"Edward the door." Alice spoke up and I strained my eyes to see it. Suddenly there was a large clank and a burst of light came through the opening. We ran into the huge room to see Cristy laying there naked, chained down to the metal table and covered in blood. Her eyes were half open; she wasn't screaming anymore. Mr. Hastings' (Kennedy) laid over her naked as well with a knife on her neck.

"Move and I'll kill her."

"I swear to God, if you touch her-"

"What? What are you going to do? I've already touched her more than you ever will." That was it, it felt it coming and nothing would stop it."

"Move. Now." Alice and Edwards backed up. I stared right into Kennedy's eyes as I watched his fear grow while I shifted. He dropped the knife in shock and before I could attack Alice jumped on him and started to rip the limbs off his body. His screams brought me joy as I concentrated on Cristy. I was too pumped on adrenaline to calm down so I couldn't shift back and it frustrated the hell out of me. I wanted to call her name, to let her know that I was here, but I couldn't. Edward covered her with his shirt and looked at me concerned.

"Seth, she's lost too much blood, he cut her up everywhere. She won't make it to the hospital."

_Where's Carsile?_

"Seth, he'd tell you the same thing."

_SO WHAT THE HELL AM I SUPPOSE TO DO? _I let out a loud frustrated growl already knowing my two options. Let her die, or let her live as a vampire.

_Do it Edward. _He looked at me worried.

_DO IT BEFORE SHE DIES!_ Right then he bit into her neck and down her upper body.

"We have to get her out of here." Alice was finished with Hastings and was breaking all of the chains that held Cristy down to the table.

_Is the venom working?_

"Not yet, but it will soon." Alice gently lifted Cristy off the table.

"Seth, I'm sorry, but there's too much blood."

"Alice, you go with Cristy. Update Carsile and we'll meet you in the car." She nodded and shot out of the room holding Cristy in her arms. I groaned as I watched her go.

"Seth, you need to try and relax yourself or you won't be able to fit through the tunnel."

_I know_. I was just too on edge, everything had happened so quickly, I couldn't even think.

"Seth, just breathe. We found her, and she's still alive." I know Edward was trying to help but he wasn't.

_Edward, thanks but I need-_

"Okay, we'll wait for you." With that Edward took off back out of the room and into the tunnel. I looked over at Kenney laying on the ground his arms and legs thrown across the floor. At first his death excited me but then it just made my anger increase. He had taken her, and God knows what else he did.

_Dammit Seth! Pull yourself together. You can't do anything to help Cristy if you're down here._ I started to relax a little as thoughts of my imprint filled my mind. The least I could do was be there for her. With that I took some deep breathes and forced myself to shift back. I grabbed the shorts off the floor and then ran back through the tunnel. I followed the dripping blood and Cristy's scent until I saw the exit. I climbed out and saw Jake standing in human form and Paul sitting as a wolf.

"Thanks guys." Jake nodded and Paul grunted.

"Edward told us you were down there. We caught two vamps but we don't know if anymore are out there.

"You caught two?"

"Yeah one is that Cameron guy, he says that we need him. The other one is Emon but we killed her off. She tried to attack Cristy when Alice came out of the tunnel." I nodded.

"Let's go." Jake and I shifted and headed towards the Cullen; we would get there much faster in wolf form.

With only about a minute left until we reached the cars, a sharp, bloodcurdling scream stabbed my ears; it was Cristy. I sped going as fast as I could until I could see her. Quickly shifted back, threw my shorts on and ran to her side.

"What's going on?"

"It's starting, the venom is spreading." I looked at her squirming in pain as she continuously screamed. They had laid her in the back of the car. I didn't know what to do; tears started to rundown my face.

"Cristy, it's going to be okay." She didn't even change; it was as if I wasn't there. I growled frustrated and wiped my tears.

"How long does this take?" I knew but I was hoping that it would be different.

"One to two days." It had already been about a minute I could feel myself crumbling.

"For her it is suppose to last for five days," I shot my head up and looked towards the voice. It was Cameron and he was surrounded by basically all of the Cullens, " there are only two Potenzas that got this far in the stages and it took them five days until the venom spread." Everyone looked at him.

"Why are you here?" I stared him down still not completely sure what his purpose was, we should've killed him too.

"I've spent the majority of my life as a vampire learning about them. I know a lot of information and, to make this process as simple as possible, you'll need me." I continued to look at him before focusing my attention on Edward. I didn't have patience for anything or anyone, especially not with Cristy's screaming.

"We should get going. We don't to draw too much attention to our presence." I nodded and everyone started to pack into the cars.

"Cameron, just follow the cars." He nodded at Edward, Carsile and I got into the car with Cristy and Edward. I held her in my arms as we drove and she screamed.


	10. Chapter 35

**My Life's Call For Help**

**Chapter 35**

**Seth's POV**

**Day One**, according to Cameron, started the moment she was bit, so early Saturday at around 12:30 on May 5th; when we found her. That night we drove the two hours back to Forks. Alice, Nessie and Bella cleaned Cristy up and dressed her before they let me hold her again. With the blood washed off I was able to see all of the scars on her face and arms. I couldn't help but wish Alice had let me kill Hastings with slower and more painful methods.

**Day Two** then began at 12:30 on Sunday and Cameron day it would continue. I spent the whole day trying to fight my sleep; hoping my presence would help. I whispered words of endearment into her ears. Edward told me that she could hear, but that the pain was too strong to even think to respond. But it didn't matter; she just had to know I was here.

**Day Three** was just as bad. No matter how much I tried to fight it, I fell asleep. Edward must've moved me to another room because when I woke up Cristy wasn't in my arms. I followed her screams and pulled her right back into my arms. I apologized for what felt like hours for leaving her.

Today was **Day Four**; Tuesday May 7th. It was midday and Edward was trying to convince me to go take a break and replenish my body. Except for the time I fell asleep, I hadn't left Cristy's side and I hadn't eaten.

"Seth, you have to go; this isn't physically or mentally healthy. Your body needs food as well as an extensive nap to keep going."

"Edward, I have one more day before she wakes up, please just leave me be."

"No Seth, you have the rest of today, day four, then all of tomorrow day five. At 12:30am on Thursday is when she will awaken, it's still Tuesday".

"Edward, please?" He looked at me for a few seconds before responding.

"Will you at least eat something if I bring you some food?"

"Okay." I whispered, still tried. I figured the least I could do was try to work with Edward. I understood that he was worried about me, but he should be worried about Cristy. She was the one who was screaming her head off non stop, not me.

"Seth, I am worried about Cristy, but I can't help her, none of us can. But you, you I can help." I nodded.

"I'll be back up with your food shortly."

"Thanks Edward." He walked out with a faint smile on her features. Normally that would've had a chain reaction on me but not these past few days; not with Cristy's screams. They tore more and more away from me each day. At one point I had even considered pulling her out of the misery and pulling me with her, but I wouldn't end her, I just couldn't no matter how selfish it was.

"Cristy love you're almost done okay? I'm here. I love you so much." She just screamed. She was in pain and I couldn't do anything to stop it, I just had to continue watching.

Edward brought me some food a little while after that. A crap load of bacon, eggs and hash-browns filled my nose. My stomach immediately started to growl; I hadn't realized how hungry I was.

"Seth, here eat outside, it will probably only take you a few minutes to finish this." I looked at Edward before I sighed back down at Cristy.

"Love, I'll be right back, I promise." I laid her head back on the pillow as gently as I could and went outside her door.

"Thanks Edward."

"I'll forward that to Esme."

"Thanks Esme, it looks great." I'm sure she said you're welcome but I didn't hear anything except for Cristy's yelling. I took a deep breath before stuffing the food down my throat. It tasted so good and helped wake me up a little bit. Edward came back up the stairs with a whole carton of orange juice and I devoured that as well. The whole meal managed to taste like something out of an angel's cook book.

"Oh my God, that was amazing, thanks again Esme." This time I heard her say you're welcome.

I finished the rest of my day with Cristy. The only bad thing about eating was that it made my senses more aware and it sounded like Cristy was screaming louder.

**Day Five** was finally here. Yet, knowing that only made the day seem longer than usual. I tried to comfort her as much as I could. I told her there were only a few more hours left and that after we could take a vacation anywhere she wanted. I rubbed her hair and kissed her forehead still internally begging her to stop screaming, but she had no control. This is the type of torture I wanted for Kennedy, not my damn imprint.

The tears that had been running down my face for the past week hadn't stopped, if anything they got worse. I just wanted her to be okay so badly. I wanted the burning to stop her misery to end, I wanted it to be like before when our only problem was admitting that we loved each other and trying to get past her parents. I took a breath in attempt to relax myself. This back to normal idea I wanted would never become reality. I would just have to move forward. I didn't know the future, maybe it would be better. Maybe Cristy wouldn't hate me, maybe the baby would miraculously be born as Cameron predicted. Maybe Cristy really was the savior of the vampire world. If she was wouldn't there be a male vampire she was supposed to be with to help her control everything? I didn't know one thing about the vampire world, except to kill the ones who threatened society. I can't hold her back from her destiny. Am I suppose to help her find this vampire prick so they can get married and rule the world?

"Seth," I shot my head up slightly throw off by Edward's presence," you need some fresh air. You've been cooped up in this house for almost a week."

"Edward I have less than 24 hours."

"I know so go for a walk outside, she's not going anywhere."

"Edward I can't."

"Seth, I let you by last time but not today." I glared at him.

"Yeah, come on Seth, I'll stay in here with Cristy while you go." Nessie appeared by Edward's side, along with Alice and Jacob.

"Seth man, come on, I'll walk with you."

"I can't leave her guys." The tears were starting down my cheek but I quickly wiped them away.

"Seth, I saw something earlier this week." I focused my attention on Alice.

"What?"

"Cristy is definitely not going to hate you if you take some time for yourself."

"But what did you see?"

"She was ecstatic to see you Seth. Now come on. You don't want to look like a mess when Cristy wakes up. Go shower and clean yourself up then walk with Jake. Nessie and I will stay in here." I looked at all of them before giving in. As gently as I could I placed Cristy down on the bed and got up.

"Your clothes are in the bathroom." I nodded towards Alice and walked down the hall. The shower was already on and the heat from the room made me sleepy. I stripped and hopped in the shower and just sat there for a little while liking the feel of the water on my body. After a good 15 minutes I started to actually wash all the dirt and stuff off myself. When I got out I wiped the mirror to see how bad I looked. Surprisingly I didn't look as bad as I had pictured. Looking at me you would just think I needed a nap.

I used the lotion and got dressed in the sweat pants and basic t-shirt that Alice had laid out for me. I towel dried my hair and went outside; Jake was sitting by the door.

"You look a lot better," He got up and handed me a box, "Here, Alice got you some sneakers. Put them on so we can go."

"Where do you want to walk?" I didn't really care, if it was up to me I'd stay here.

"It doesn't matter."

"Good, let's go." One we got to the front door Jake started running and I followed. I wouldn't lie, it felt good to be outside. It was actually a nice day too. To see the sun shining in Forks was rare. We just continued to run until we were far enough in the woods where I couldn't hear Cristy's screams.

"Jake, we have to go back, this is too far. I can't hear her."

"That's the point Seth, you need a break."

"What if something happens?"

"Edward will call us and we'll go back."

"Jake, - I don-"

"Come on." He yelled as he started running again. I sighed and caught up to him. I didn't want to admit to myself that I enjoyed the quiet.

"Where are we going Jake?" He didn't respond.

"Jake."

"You said it didn't matter, so just keep up." We ran for a few more miles until Jake pulled off to the side and started to undress. We put our clothes next to this tree and shifted. It felt so good to be a wolf again, I hadn't even realized how much I missed it. I took off running as fast as I could through the woods and released a few howls.

_Thanks Jake_

_No problem man_

I don't know how long I was out there when I started to notice how dark it had gotten. I had to get back to Cristy.

_Seth, let's go get something to eat, and then we can head back._

_Okay. _We ran back to the stop where we left our clothes and shifted back to get dressed. We ran some more until we found a town with a diner.

"Jake, where are we?"

"I'm not sure, but I'm guessing Colville, that's the name of the diner up there." I looked in the same direction as Jake and saw the small diner. We walked in and the waitress sat us at a booth near the back. It might have been small but it sure was packed. I was thankful that the waitress didn't try to flirt with us or anything; I really wasn't in the mood. Jake ordered a steak with mashed potatoes and I ordered a bacon cheeseburger with fries.

"I know you don't feel great, but do you at least feel a little better?"

"Yeah, and now that I think about it, Cristy would probably just be mad at me for not taking care of myself."

"Exactly, you just needed a breath of fresh air." The waitress brought our food rather quickly and we ate quickly before putting in another order.

"So, what do you think of Cameron?" I had been in my own little world with Cristy for the past few days so I didn't really know what was going on.

"He seems a little sketchy but he did lead us to the ground entrance to find Cristy and does know a lot."

"Did he tell you guys the next few stages?"

"No, he wanted you to be there but you wouldn't come out. It's okay though, we figured it would be best to tell everyone at one time, including Cristy." I nodded.

"What about Charlotte and Peter, are they still here?"

"Yeah, they need us to find their daughter." I growled lightly. I still didn't care for them at all. If it were up to me they would've been killed back in the forest.

"I know Seth, believe me, everyone wants them to disappear, but we made a promise."

"No, I didn't promise anything." He looked at me for a few seconds and then nodded. After our second order of food arrived we ate and paid. It was around 5:30pm when we left and we figures it would take us four hours tops to get back to Forks. We jogged deep enough into the forest before shifting to make sure no one could see us.

_Seth, what time is Cristy supposed to be done?_

_We're guessing some time around 12:30am._

_Okay, I just want to make sure you're there._

We got back into Froks at around 9:15, we had to stop a few times for the stupid teenagers walking in the woods. I was expecting to hear Cristy, but I didn't, there were no screams. We figured that maybe we just had to get closer so we can faster towards the house, but still nothing.

_Jake, what the hell is going on?_

_I don't know, we are definitely close enough._

_Do you think she's done?_

_No, Edward would've called us. Come on, let's hurry up._

With that Jake and I took off towards the Cullens place. When we were near Edward and Bella's house we quickly shifted back, got dressed and ran the rest of the way. Edward met us outside.

"Edward what happened?"

"We don't know she just stopped screaming."

"Is she okay?" I pushed past Edward and went upstairs to her room.

"We don't know." She laid there completely silent and completely still.

"What did Cameron say?"

"He's not here, he went to go feed." I let out a frustrated sigh as I got back in the bed again and pulled Cristy to me.

"Cristy love, are you okay? You can scream if you need to love, you don't have to hold it in, let it out." She didn't respond. Her body was limp; it felt as if she was dead. Her skin was pale, no tan at all, her lips were a faint pink and her hair was even duller than before.

"Seth, she's not dead, I can hear the venom moving through her veins."

"Alice do you know what time Cameron is going to be back?"

"No, I can-" Alice's eyes turned black and Jasper was instantly by her side.

"Ali, what do you see?" Her eyes remained black for a few more seconds before she came back.

"He's coming back but I don't know what time." I nodded and focused my attention back on Cristy. She was scaring the hell out of me. At least when she was screaming I knew everything was working correctly, now I didn't. I could only hope that the silence meant she wasn't in pain.

Cameron didn't return until another hour, about 10:30pm. He ran upstairs, also thrown off by the stillness.

"What happened, did she end early?" He opened the door to see Cristy laying there.

"We don't know."

"When did she stop screaming?"

"About four hours ago." He sat down and put his head into his knees. He sat there for a few minutes until he shot his head up.

"The quiet before the storm."

"What?" I didn't know what they meant. Cameron and Edward exchanged glances and Edward put his hands on his forehead as if he had an actual headache.

"What's going on?" Everyone was now in the room, in the doorway, or out in the hall waiting for Cameron or Edward to speak up.

"It's the baby's turn."

"What are you talking about, the baby is dead."

"No, the baby is still in there, but it's their turn for the venom."

"How did the baby survive?"

"The baby is the key, without the baby then the Potenza will die, no matter what. This is the next stage; I just wasn't expecting it until the last hour."

"So the baby is going through the same pain as Cristy was?"

"Yes, but the baby can't scream and if it's thinking anything it would be too low to hear. I just don't understand why it's happening so early." Everyone was watching him think again.

"Maybe it's because the baby is part wolf, that's the only thing I can think of. It would explain the time change." I sighed.

"What happens after the baby is done?"

"This is the peace before the storm. Since the time is off now, I'm not sure, but normally, the Potenza would scream for a few minutes before she wakes."

"What about the baby?"

"She is suppose to give birth one moon, or one month, after the change is done. But again, it could be different now because the baby is part wolf."

"So what do we do now?" Esme asked.

"I don't know; we just have to keep waiting." So that's what we did. We waited the next two hours and thirty minutes for something to happen. I continued to hold Cristy and told her time was almost up and that everything would okay. The pack came knowing that she would be waking soon and we were all packed in the room.

When it was 12:30am and nothing had changed, everyone looked towards Cameron expectantly.

"Cameron it is 12:30, nothing it happening."

"Who bit her?"

"I did." Cameron turned to Edward.

"Do you know that exact time that you bit her?"

"No, but it had to be around 12:30. When I got back to the car it wa-." An over the top loud high pitched scream suddenly released itself from Cristy. Everyone covered their ears; it was just too damn loud.

"Seth move from her now!" Carsile yelled at me and I quickly put her down and moved with everyone else on the other side of the room.

The retched sound grew louder and all the windows in the room cracked, shattering glass everywhere. Suddenly eyes shot open to release a solid white color and, all at once, Cristy's hair returned to its normal color, her skin became darker, her scars disappeared, and her lips changed to a light pink. Her eyes quickly shut and then, just like that, it was over. An uncomfortable stillness spread over the room and no one dared to speak, we all just stared at Cristy.

A few moments later she started to move. She placed her hands on her head as she slowly sat up. She pulled her knees into her chest and took a few deep breathes before she finally opened her eyes to look up at everyone.

I swear I fell in love all over again. Her eyes were no longer a greenish grey from before; they were now a medium green with a silver lining. And, with the combination of her slightly lighter skin tone, her eyes seemed to pop out at you; it was incredibly stunning.

Still no one spoke. We watched Cristy look around the room. She looked hurt and confused. I wanted so badly to say something but for some reason I couldn't. After looking over the room Cristy looked down at herself and started to observe her body.

"Cristy, sweetheart, how do you feel?" Carsile broke the silence and Cristy quickly looked at him.

"I'm confused; I don't know what's going on, where am I?" Tears started to stream down her cheeks and the sadness in those eyes killed me. Yet, at the same time I was ecstatic that she was still here. On top of that her voice sounded like diamonds and gems dropping on the floor, it was so beautiful.

"We're at Nessie's house. Cristy, would you mind telling me what you remember." She took a deep breath and looked at me before focusing on Carsile.

"I was home and my mom dropped me at the library. Then I woke up in this dark room chained down to this table, and Mr. Hasting's…" She cried harder but something was keeping me from trying to comfort her. She took a few moments before she continued, "He cut me up. Emon was there but she didn't help me. I thought I was dead but my body started to burn and it wouldn't stop. I begged it to stop but it continued. Then my stomach area started to burn intensely but I couldn't scream. Now I'm here." She looked at me out of the corner of her eyes again but I couldn't form words.

"Why is my skin this color and why does my voice sound different?"

"Cristy, we found you after Mr. Hastings' kidnapped you. You lost a lot of blood, so we had to," Carsile paused," we had to change you; you're a vampire now." She shut her eyes.

"Then why can I cry? Why do I have a craving for French toast and not blood? Why am I tired?" She continued to cry her eyes out.

"You're not a normal vampire Cristy; you're a little different from the rest of us."

"Would it be okay if I could just talk to Nessie for a while?" She looked at me for a second and then quickly looked back down. I was confused and I didn't understand why she wanted to talk to Nessie and not me.

"Not just yet, maybe a little later?" Cristy nodded.

"Would you like me to make you some French toast?" Esme asked and Cristy nodded.

"I'll be right back honey."

"There's no rush, you can take your time."

"Umm, Carsile, would it be okay if I took a nap while Esme cooks." He nodded. Cristy smiled lightly at him then positioned herself under the blanket. From the sound of her heart beat it was clear that she had fallen asleep instantly. Everyone looked confused so they all started filing out. I was walking towards her when Edward grabbed my hand and pulled me out as well.

"We all need to talk before she wakes up." We went downstairs into the living room and situated ourselves. Everyone looked at Edward, who was now focused on Cameron.

"Cameron, if you're here to help, then you need to do that. You have to stop piece-mealing us information. Tell us everything and now." He sighed.

"Every now and again, the Potenza will wake up and not remember her lover until the baby is born. It rarely happens, that's why I didn't say anything. You looked so stressed Seth, I didn't want to make it worse. " Everyone pulled in a quick breath of air and I could hear he pack start to release numerous growls. I could feel my heart begin to race and a sudden pain in my throat; I was going to vomit. I ran to the bathroom and threw up in the toilet.

She didn't remember me. That's why she kept looking at me funny and that's why she wanted to talk to Nessie; she didn't know who I was. I couldn't believe this, why wouldn't she be able to remember me? It was such a stupid and unnecessary stage of this idiotic Potenza crap. I just wanted Cristy back in my life, like it used to be.

All that we went through together all that we shared was gone, completely gone until the baby was born. Cameron didn't even know if the baby would be born in a month. I stood up from the toilet gargled and rinsed my face off. I couldn't stay be here right now, I couldn't do this. I left the bathroom and walked right out the house. No one said anything they just let me be.

**Nessie's POV**

I didn't know how to respond to Cameron's new information. I understood why he didn't say anything to us, but at the same time he needs to know that we don't mess around. We need to know _everything._ At this point I just felt really bad for Seth. Nothing was working out for him and I didn't know how to help so I just left him leave the house. Everyone started to calm down after Seth left and started asking Cameron more questions.

"Why doesn't she remember him?" Sam asked.

"I don't know, but whenever this happens the memory always comes back when the baby is born."

"_Always_ comes back?" Cameron nodded.

"And it takes a month for the baby to be born?"

"Yes, normally but Seth is a wolf so I'm not sure. If anything it might take a month and a week."

"So around June 9th. Collin and Brady, go back to the reservation with Quil. Embry, Paul and I will finish this up." They nodded and I was just happy that Jake didn't have to go too.

"Dad, does Cristy still like Seth?"

"It's as if she's meeting him for the first time, like she's being re-imprinted on. When she first met Seth, how did she act?"

"He made her nervous so she didn't really want to be near him. She liked him but he confused her." He nodded.

"So Cameron, what's the next stage?"

"One day this month she will discover her power?"

"Woah! Can she fly?" Oh Uncle Emmett. Everyone in the room, including Rosalie, let loose a small smile.

"No, she can do a lot of things, but her main power is to humanize vampires and to bring people back to life. That's why she was so valuable to the Volturi."

"What! So she can make me human and if I die, she can bring me back to life?" Uncle Emmett was thinking the same thing as everyone else.

"Not exactly. For instance, if someone human, like one of the wolves, were to die she could bring them back to life, but she would only have a short time span to do so. She uses nature's life to give life back, that's one of the reasons why her eyes are green. She can also make vampires human for short periods of time."

"What's a short period of time?" Rosalie spoke up.

"There are rules to everything but I've seen it range from 1 week to 3 years; it depends on how much energy she has and what the vampire wants." A weird feeling spread around the room after Cameron spoke. What Cristy could do was bring the vampires their dream of becoming human again.

"What else can she do?" Jasper asked curious.

"Like I said, there are a lot of things, but I've seen her physically make people stop whatever they're doing, and I've seen her block everyone else out so she can focus on one person. I was guessing that's what she was going to do with Nessie. When she does that, only the people she wants to talk with can converse with her." I couldn't help but wonder what it felt like to be able to do all of these things.

"Okay, besides the powers what else should we expect?"

"One day this month she will have a dream about her past Potenza sisters and she will remember a lot of the information I'm telling you now."

"Okay and are there anymore stages?"

"When the baby's born you have to keep it near her. If she dies for whatever reason, the child will live on, but if the child dies the Potenza dies within a year. If you get a visit from the Volturi, which you should expect, they will go after the child."

"What's the point of Potenza anyways?" I looked over at Embry who was clearly annoyed with this.

"Many believe that she was created to keep peace and balance between the vampire and human world. A vampire could kill a human and then she could bring the human back. Or a human could be turned into a vampire and she could give him or her their life back." Embry nodded and sighed into the couch.

"Anything else Cameron?" Carsile asked.

"I've seen situations where the Volturi have wiped through cities to kill the Potenza, so be aware of that."

"Why do the Volturi want to kill her?" Jake asked.

"She's too powerful and could easily take them over if she's not on their side. Once she has that dream, she'll want to wipe them out."

"How do you now so much about this?" My mom asked.

"My lover, Zarrah, was a Potenza a long long time ago, but they killed her right after she realized she was pregnant." I felt bad for him and it was clear that my mom did too. It was clear the memory brought him pain.

"I'm sorry Cameron, I didn't know."

"It's okay. I'm just happy that I've been able to learn so I can try to prevent the killings. But it's also why I don't know all the answers. Before me the Volutri were clearly killing them off; I only know what I've witnessed or heard of."

"And we appreciate your help." Esme added.

"I know this isn't the best time, but Charlotte and I really need to get Asmerelda back." I'm sorry, but at the moment I was with Seth. These two stupid, uncaring and conniving monsters tried to kill Cristy and yet they have the audacity to ask us to help them?

I would help, but only for the child, not for them. My dad sighed.

"You said the Volturi have her?" Peter nodded.

"Your best bet would be to wait for Cristy to gain all of her powers so she can literally walk in there and take Asmerelda back." Cameron's idea was logical but I didn't want to make any plans for Cristy yet. She didn't even know she was a Potenza, hell she didn't even know she loved Seth.

"We can't just make plans to throw Cristy into a fight against the Volturi; she doesn't even have her powers yet?" I had to say something because if I didn't they would probably go upstairs and send Cristy on a flight to Italy.

"Nessie's right. We have to plan something else to ge-" Alice was cut off by a vision, her eyes were black.

"Cristy is going to wake up in five minutes." Alice spoke as she laid her head on Jasper.

"So when are we going to tell her?" Emmett asked.

"We have to tell her tomorrow," We looked over at Cameron. "If we stall, it will only be harder on her." Everyone in the room seemed to nod.

"Okay than, we'll finish this conversation later, and don't worry Charlotte, Peter, we will get Asmerelda back, we promise." They sighed and nodded.

"Dad, could I go talk with Cristy when she wakes up?" He took a few seconds to answer.

"Yes, but I will be in there with you."

"And so will I." Rosalie added. I went into the kitchen to grab the French toast off the counter and then the three of us went upstairs. I could hear Cristy yawning nad moving under the sheets, I knocked.

"Hey Cristy, it's me Nessie, can I come in?"

"Yeah." I opened the door slowly and we walked in.

"My dad said I could talk to you now, if you still wanted, and I bought you the French toast." She smiled lightly and he eyes stared deeply into mine; damn they were so beautiful.

"Thanks. Umm, I think I'll eat first." I handed her the food and as she ate her sin started to turn to its normal shade, before she was a vampire.

"Cristy, how are you doing that?"

"What?"

"Your skin, its changing color." She put the food down and her skin quickly started to change back.

"I think her skin changes when she eats." We both looked over to my dad. Cristy picked up her food and started eating again but this time she watched her skin. After it returned to its regular shade she stopped and again, it switched back.

"That's kind of cool." I smiled at her

"Is that my power? No offense but it's kinda' whack." She laughed.

"I don't know, try to do something else." She laid the plate on the comforter and concentrated on the glass on the floor from earlier. It started to shake on the ground before the pieces came together and placed themselves back in the window.

"Oh my God!" Cristy looked down at her hands as my dad, Rosalie and I stared at her.

"Try something else Cristy."

"Like what?"

"I don't know, I'm pretty sure you can do anything you want. Try to have a conversation with me without talking." Cristy nodded, took my hands in hers and stared into my eyes again. I started to feel light headed until I felt my mind kinda' disconnect from my body; it is hard to explain but I wasn't with myself.

_Nessie, Nessie open your eyes_. Slowly I opened my eyes to see an open green field. There were flowers everywhere, it was so peaceful. Cristy was sitting in front of me in the same position from the bed.

_Cristy, where are we?_

_I don't know, you asked to come here. This is something I saw in your head, it looked nice._

_Do you want to talk now?_

_Sure, I don't think that anyone can hear us._

_Okay first of all, who is this? _As if the grass were a screen, I saw Seth's face laying there like a picture.

_That's Seth._

_Where did he come from?_

_He's part of the wolf pack._

_Oh, you'd think I'd remember him right?_

_Yeah. _It was extremely depressing to have this conversation with her.

_Does he have girlfriend?_

_Oooooo Cristy has a crush!_

_Nessie I think it's more than a crush. It's weird, but I think I'm in love with him. _I laughed internally; it was happening all over again. She started blushing.

_That doesn't surprise me. You guys would look good together._

_When is he coming back?_

_How do you know he left?_

_His scent, it's gone._

_Oh, well yeah he'll be back. _She shook her head smiling

_Don't I have perfect timing? I fall in love with a werewolf the same day as I turn into a vampire. _Did I say it was depressing talking to her?

_Anyway, I have some questions for you._

_Shoot._

_Okay, umm I'm not a regular vampire am I?_

_No, you're very different._

_Am I like Spiderman "With great power comes great responsibility" _I smiled at her. She was so smart.

_Yes, you hit the nail on the head._

_Then what's the responsibility._

_I don't know if I am allowed to tell you yet. _She looked at me confused

_Why not?_

_Because…it's complicated. Just know I would never try to hurt you. _

_Well when you can tell me make sure you tell me. I don't really want anyone else to._

_I promise._

_Okay next question, when will I be able to see my parents?_

_I don't think you can?_

_What? _The clear sunny sky in the field started to darken. I was starting to get a little nervous

_You're a vampire now, and you know that vampires can't let humans know they exist. The only reason you know it because you were attack by a vampire, remember. _She nodded

_So I can't see my parents ever again?_

_I don't think so._

_So then what, I just have them go on thinking I'm dead? _The sky was pitch black now.

_Cristy, please calm down, please. I can't talk to you like this._ Nothing changed. I took a deep breath

_Cristy if you were to see your parents, what would you say? "Hey mom, dad I'm a vampire now, so I can't live with you or be near you because it can threaten your life."_

_Nessie can I at least have the option to think about it? They at least deserve an explanation._

_Cristy it is a tricky situation. If you tell them, and they tell someone else, the Volturi can not only kill them but they can kill you. Now we won't let that happen but no one once to be in that situation._

_I know my parents Nessie._

_Cristy I'm not trying to hurt your feelings and I don't want you to think I'm being mean. How about I help you figure something out? _

_I'm sorry Nessie, I know. _She sighed.

_Nessie, Seth's out there, he's touching my shoulder._

_He is? _She nodded

_I think they're worried about you. You might look unconscious. _We laughed

_Yeah, we should go back out there._

_Are you ready? _I nodded. Suddenly I felt my mind moving until I was back on the bed. I took in a deep breath and found myself in my dad's lap.

"Nessie sweet heart, are you okay?"

"Yeah dad yeah, I'm fine. Where's Cristy?"

"She's right there. She came out of it a few seconds after you." I looked over at Cristy. Seth was sitting in front of her, patting her on the back.

"Umm," He cleared his throat," are you okay?" You could tell that Seth was try to stop himself from pulling her into his arms

"Yeah, thanks. I'm Cristy and you are?" Cristy held her hand out and Seth looked at it confused. I don't think that they have ever shook hands before.

"Oh, "he took her hand into his, "I'm Seth." He tied to hold himself together but you could tell it was killing him.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah umm, I'll be right back, I have to use the bathroom." He got up and left the room.

"Cristy looked down, clearly uncomfortable but she quickly recovered and looked at me.

"Are you okay Nessie?"

"Yeah I'm fine. It was a little weird coming out of it but yeah, it's cool."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, okay so what do you want to do?"

"What do I want to do?"

"I think you girls have done enough today." My dad cut in and patted me on the shoulder.

"Can we at least see how she moves?

"How I move?"

"Yeah with your new vampire skills and stuff." She laughed.

"Come on."

"Nessie slow it down. Seth and Jake will go with you guys."

"Thanks daddy. SETH, JAKE COME ON!" I yelled for them and they met Cristy and I downstairs.

"What are we doing?" Jake pulled me into his arms.

"We're going to let Cristy test out her new abilities."

"Is Edward okay with this?"

"Yes I am, but if anything goes wrong come back right away." With that we all went outside.

**Seth's POV**

I didn't know how to act. Less than 5 minutes ago she was introducing herself to me with a handshake. We've done a hell of a lot more than that.

"So, how do you feel, being a vampire and all?" She looked up at me with those beautiful eyes. It was so hard not to pull her into me and kiss her.

"Umm, I don't really know yet." Even when she was stumbling with her words, her voice was magnificent. Damnit I wanted her so bad. Even a simple hug would suffice for now.

"Well, if you want you could try running first."

"Yeah Cristy just go crazy." Nessie encouraged her and she smiled.

"Just run?" I nodded and she took off starting slowly and then accelerating. I tried to catch up to her but I was only in human form so I shifted. I was right on her tail when she turned around and screamed. Suddenly I was frozen, I couldn't move.

"You can't just do that! I don't know what type of powers I have, I could've killed you. Damint! If I'd killed you I don't know what I would've done." She took a few deep breaths, moved back and unfroze me. Everyone stood around and stared at our interaction. I just needed this to stop it was so frustrating.

Edward threw me some more clothes and I ran off into the woods to change. When I got back everyone was back in the house but Cristy was waiting for me on the porch.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you, I just got nervous. I don't want to hurt you, or anyone."

"It's okay, I understand. I shifted because I didn't want you to run off too far and get scared."

"Thanks." I smiled lightly at her.

"So, how is your day going so far?"

"It's been kind of crazy. Apparently I can do a lot now that I'm a vampire."

"Like what?" She looked at me and smiled.

"Are you thirsty?" Sadly the first thought that came to my mind didn't bring such clean images but I managed to pull myself together and respond.

"A little." She closed her eyes and was concentrating on something. All of a sudden I saw a water bottle float through the door way and land in my hands. When she opened her eyes I was already staring. On top of her inner and outer beauty, she also had powers!

"That is so freaking awesome!" She laughed and it sent chills down my spine.

"I would show off but Edward might kill me. I'm pretty sure he thinks I tried to kill his daughter."

"No, no, he was mad for a few seconds but he got over it. He's just nervous because you're so unpredictable."

"I understand." It was clear that all of this bothered her. I couldn't help but wonder how much worse it would get when she found out she was the Potenza. If she would just remember me, I know I could help.

"Well, it's been a long week and I need to catch up on some sleep." I was still frustrating and incredibly depressing talking to her. She didn't remember anything. Not the first time we met, or when we first kissed. Not even the Guitar Hero at the mall, or the time I came to Florida. Especially not the love making or our late night talks in her room. It was so hard to talk to her as if none of it happened. I wanted to be around her but it just hurt too much; I didn't know what to do.

"Oh yeah, go ahead." She stood up from the porch and started to walk inside the house.

"Good night Cristy."

"Night Seth."


	11. Chapter 36

**My Life's Call For Help**

**Chapter 36**

**Seth's POV**

Today they were going to tell Cristy about her being the Potenza and all. I was uncomfortable with the situation mainly because she didn't remember who I was. How would she react when she found out that she was pregnant with our child? How would anyone react? I sighed as I dragged myself out of bed and got dressed. My emotions were all over the place. Just when I got excited about seeing her I remembered how clueless she was to my existence. But I couldn't stay away from her, she was still my imprint and I was still drawn to her like a kid to a candy bar or, even better, a man in love.

By time I finished getting dressed it was around four in the afternoon, I'd slept for a good 10 hours. I hopped on my motorcycle and headed over to the Cullens. Bella was waiting for me at the door when I got there.

"Hey Seth, how ya' feeling?" I gave Bella a light smile as I shrugged my shoulders.

"I could be doing better, but I'll be fine." I walked into the living room and sat on the couch, Bella sat next to me.

"Nessie, Edward and Cristy are on their way back now. They went out to try and help her assimilate. We'll start when she get here."

"Okay."

"Do you want anything?" Yeah, for Cristy to know me.

"Nah, I'm good."

"Seth, it's going to be okay. It'll come back to her, you just have to wait."

"I know and that's why I'm not totally freaking out, but it's still going to be a long month." I could hear Nessie and Cristy laughing, they weren't to fall away. Bella must've heard them too because she stopped talking about it.

"Cristy that's crazy." The front door opened and I could hear Nessie's voice and Cristy's joyful laugh. No matter how I felt that always made me feel a better.

"You can still run so much stronger and faster than me."

"You don't need speed you can just freaking poof yourself anywhere. You like the damn genie." She walked into the room wearing this incredibly attractive outfit and I swear if the situation was different I would've made an excuse to escape somewhere with her. A pair of dark wash, high wasted shorts with this peach tank top and some tan wedge heels. Cristy would never wear anything like this normally, but since she was living with the Cullens she had no control, Alice did.

They both sat across from me. I couldn't shot staring at those legs and my heart wouldn't quit racing. Knowing that she could hear it now, threw me off. I tried my best to calm down. I didn't want her to think I was crazy.

"Hey guys, how did it go?"

"Hey Seth, and it was fun. Cristy can transport herself now." I brought my eyesup to Cristy's face which was a terrible idea; there was no way that I'd be able to take my eyes off her.

"Transport?" She smiled shyly. Was she nervous?

"Kind of, like, I can move myself to different place in the same vicinity, but I can't go to Cuba of Australia."

"If you keep practicing you might be able to."

"Yeah, that would be cool." I guess at one point everyone had grouped into the living room, but I didn't notice until Emmett opened his obnoxious mouth.

"Maybe if you stop staring at her we can get this started." I shot my head up and everyone smiled. Cristy blushed and looked down. She could still blush?

"Okay, Cristy we have some information to tell you."

"Yeah, Nessie gave me the heads up." Carsile nodded.

"Yeah I also promised that I'd be the one to show her." Nessie looked at Cristy and smiled.

"Okay, we'll start when you're ready Nessie."

"I'm ready." Cristy nodded and they sat on the floor across from each other. Cristy took Nessie's hands into her own, looked into her eyes for a few seconds and then Nessie fell to the floor. Jake was instantly by her side. Cristy remained in her position but her eyes were solid green; it was weird but amazing.

**Cristy's POV**

_Hey Nessie._

_Hey Cristy, I'm starting to get use to this_. I smiled at her.

_So, it this bad, what you have to tell me._

_Yes and no. I waited for her to continue. The reason you're so special is because you're the Potenza._

_That what?_

_The Potenza. I'm not exactly sure, but basically you're this all powerful super vampire who is supposed to balance out the vampire world from the human world. That's why you have so many powers_

_What? _I looked at her like she was insane.

_I know it sounds crazy but it's true. _Nessie wouldn't make up some random crap so, even though it was unbelievable, I had to believe her.

_Okay, then why me?_

_Every 100 years a new one is born if the previous Potenza died. The Volturi have been killing them off because a long long time ago one of your Potenza sister realized that the Volturi were corrupt and evil. She decided that they needed to be stopped, but somehow they killed her. Now the Volturi have to hunt the Potenza down to make sure she doesn't progress like you have._

_Is that why those vampires were trying to kill me?_

_Yeah, the Volturi sent them. _

_Did you guys every find the vampires_

_Yeah _Nessie looked at me her face was clearly nervous_ Peter and Charlotte were sent to kill you. _Right then it clicked.That's why the name was so familiar, Charlotte as in Jasper's friend. I felt the anger rise in me at the fact that they were outside right now sitting on the couch like innocent people_._

_Cristy!_

_How dare you guys just let them hang around like they didn't try to kill me! _I was livid

_Cristy listen to me. The Volturi took Peter and Charlotte's baby, Asmerelda. The only way they could get her back was if they killed you. The Volturi also knew that the fastest way to get to you was to send Peter and Charlotte who were friends of Jasper, who just so happened to live in Forks Washington. _

_And that ju-_

_No it doesn't, not at all, but it helps a little. _I could feel myself start to relax a little.

_They also helped us find you in the woods with Hastings. Now I can't tell you anymore with these dark red skies_. I took a few deep breaths. The sky started to change to a light purple.

_Okay, now where was I… Oh right, so yeah you're the Potenza and you have to use your powers to help the world. How are you with that before I continue?_

_There's more! _She had to be freaking kidding me

_Yes, but don't worry there are a crap load of people who care about you and are here to help. _I nodded

_Okay go._

_You're also suppose to give birth in 30 days. _I laughed that time, now she was joking.

_Nessie, come on, you've gotta' think of something more believable than that. _Her face didn't change it was dead serious.

_I'm not joking. _My laughter quickly died down_. The baby keeps you alive. If the baby dies, then you die. After you give birth it will make you stronger._

_Nessie, I can't be pregnant. _She just nodded.

_You are._

_Nessie no_

_Yes_

_No _

_Yes. _She was serious.

_So now I'm freaking Mary giving birth to babies through Immaculate Conception. _

_No, it's not Immaculate Conception._

_Does it have another name?_

_No. _Nessie sighed_. I don't know why but I thought you would have some epiphany and remember everything._

_Remember what?_

_Seth._

_What about Seth?_

_Before you were kidnapped and turned into a vampire and all that stuff, Seth you're your boyfriend. Do you remember imprinting? _I could feel my heart rate speed up ten fold.

_Yes, the wolves do it._

_Well you're his imprint. I'm sorry but it's amazingly sad how you remember everything but him._

_Are you shitting me? _Nessie shook her head.

_Why don't I remember him? He's too beautiful to forget._

_Cameron said that it's very weird but every now and then when the Potenza is being changed into a vampire, she forgets her lover. The lover is very important in your life because he not only makes the baby possible to keep you alive, but he's the only one that can calm you down or make you feel better. That's also probably why he's the only one who can touch you when we're in this thing. My dad told me that he was getting nervous yesterday and he tried to touch you to shake you out of it, but he couldn't; only Seth could_. I took a few deep breaths as I lay back in the grass.

_So I'm pregnant with Seth's baby? Which means he had sex with me? No offense to myself, but my body is much hotter now then it was before._

_Well, Seth clearly liked it._

_I don't remember him? Does he hate me?_

_No, but he's hurting because you don't remember him and you're his imprint._

_How long were we dating?_

_It felt like you guys were together forever, but in reality I you guys started dating near the end of January._

*DEAR PERSON THAT'S READING THIS,

I'VE BEEN WRITING THIS STORY FOR A LONG TIME SO I KINDA' GOT LOST WITH THW DATES, BUT FOR NOW LET'S JUST SAY CRISTY MOVED TO FORKS IN JANUARY AND NOW IT'S MAY. I THINK WHEN I STARTED THE STORY IT SAID THAT CRISTY MOVED TO FORKS IN SPRING, BT THAT CLEARLY MAKES NO SENSE NOW, SO YEAH LET'S JUST SAY SHE MOVED HERE WINTER BREAK.*_

_That's a long time Nessie. _I sat back up.

_Do you think one day it'll just come back to me?_

_I know it will. Cameron said that the day you give birth it will come back. _

_And I give birth in 30 days?_

_Yep. Well look on the bright side, he didn't forget that he loved you._

_How do you know he still loves me?_

_Well if Emmett didn't point it out he was staring at you for a good minute, and no offense you're not the only hot one in that room wearing heels. In addition, why the hell would he put up with all of this if he didn't? _I smiled lightly

_Exactaly._

_Did my parents ever find out?_

_Yeah, but he knows all the details about that. You should probably talk to him. _The thought sent shivers down my back. Hey Seth, so we had sex because I'm pregnant right? I must've made this face because Nessie shook her head.

_Nessie I wouldn't know where to start._

_You guys have been doing pretty well with you hi's and hello's._

_I just get so nervous around him and my heart starts racing and I can't breathe_

_Cristy you don't breathe_

_I know but you get what I'm saying. _She laughed and we just sat in the grass each of us just thinking. It wasn't awkward, it was nice. We stayed there for a good ten minutes until I had a question.

_Anything else before we have to go back?_

_Would you hate me if I said yes?_

_As long as I don't have to grow a beard. _Nessie shook her head

_No, nothing like that. Remember what I said about Asmerelda and how the Volturi have her?_

_Yeah_

_Well considering that eventually you will end up fighting the Volturi, Peter and Charlotte need your help to retrieve her. _I let out a hard laugh.

_They want me to save their child after they tried to kill me? People are funny Nessie._

_It's your decision to help, but my family has to, we promised. It was the only way to get them to help find you._

_As of right now, no._

_That's what Seth said too. There was no way in hell we were going to try and force him into saying yes. _I smiled.

_Really?_

_Yeah, you should've seen his face when they asked_. I sighed deeply knowing that this was all crazy.

_Since I am the Potenza, do I really have a choice?_

_What do you mean?_

_I'm supposed to keep balance between the vampire and human world right?_

_Yes._

_So it would be the right thing to do if I helped them. The Volturi caused it and, through it as an incredibly terrible and hurtful thing to do, Peter and Charlotte were just trying to save their child._

_And that's the reason you're the Potenza._

_Plus, I don't want to risk anyone getting hurt if I could probably just poof them somewhere while we take the baby_. Nessie laughed.

_Okay so now is that it? _

_Yes. _

_Are you ready to go back? _

_Wait I just have a question for you._

_What?_

_Did you think about what you're going to do with your parents?_

_Yeah, I told you already, my parents wouldn't tell a soul. I just need to go speak to them to let them know I'm not dead somewhere. _She nodded

_Okay, we can talk it over with everyone to see how it would work out. _I didn't like all these rules and regulations, but I had to try and work with them.

_You want to go back now?_

_Yeah I'm ready. _I slowly let go of Nessie's hands and she left the grass. I felt myself come back a few seconds later. I took in a quick breath until I felt myself come back. I looked across from me at Nessie. She was in Jake's lap but she was staring at me and so was everyone else. Tears started rolling down my face. I guess I couldn't cry when I was in that mind thingy because they were rushing out like it was nobody's business. I got up and wiped them away but they kept coming.

"Umm, excuse me." I ran out and kept running until I didn't know where I was. I prayed that no one would follow me; I just needed some time to myself.

**Seth's POV**

It felt like they were in there forever, so when Nessie suddenly popped her eyes open and sucked in air, everyone kinda' jumped. Jake held her in his lap asking if she was okay. Two seconds later Cristy did the same thing but as soon as she looked up she started to cry hysterically. She quickly excused herself and took off. I was on my feet ready to go after her but Carsile put his had on my shoulder and looked my in the eyes.

"Give her the time she needs." I rubbed my hand over my face and looked down at Nessie.

"She knows _everything_ I know." Nessie said as she dug her head into Jake's shoulder.

"Carsile, please." He shook his head.

"I know it's hard, but she needs some time."

"Nessie, can you show me what just happened?" I felt so desperate.

"Seth, give her a few minutes." I let out a growl and took off towards the back door.

"SETH STOP!" They all called my name, but I had to make an executive decision; I had to find my imprint and help her with this. I knew humans, and I knew Cristy; no on liked being on their own. I couldn't shift until I found her because of my clothes so I ran as fast as I could, following her scent. It was much easier to follow now that she was a vampire, the scent was stronger. For vampire speed, she might not have been that fast, but for my running around in human form, it felt like she was impossible to reach. I continued to run though; I had no choice but to find her.

I had to be close by now. It was 7pm, I'd been running for about two hours and the scent was much stronger.

"Cristy?" There was no point in yelling she would be able to hear me if she was as close as I hoped.

"Cristy, I need to talk to you."

"There's no point in running, I'll just keep chasing you."

"I know you can hear me." I walked over to the stream near the grass and threw some water in my face. I was sweating a lot. I shook my head to stop the water from dripping down my face when I heard something behind me. I spun around and there she was, no more than two feet away from me. Even in the dark she was stunning. I walked up to her not exactly sure what I was going to say. She was almost as tall as me with those heels on so I had en even better look at those eyes. Just one look and she had me. That's how it was before too, but now, it was a little different. It was as if her eyes were another power.

"There's water dripping down your face." Her sweet breath in my face, combined with the sound of her voice put me in a frenzy. She wiped the drop that was coming down my cheek away with her finger. She shouldn't have touched me it just put me over the edge. I took a deep breath.

"Thanks." She backed up a little bit and looked down at her hands.

"Umm, it was rude of me not to respond, I just," she paused and looked up at me," I just don't know what to say to you."

"It's fine." She smiled lightly.

"Do you trust me? You have no reason to, but do you?"

"I have not reason not to trust you, so yes."

"Then I need you to tell me what you're feeling right now." She looked into my eyes like she was searching for something.

"Do I have to say it out loud?" I shook my head. Suddenly I could her voice in my mind.

_Love. Fear. Pressure. Lost. Alone. Out of Reach. Confused. Nervous. Embarrassed. Tired. Happy. Uncomfortable. Breathless. Determined. Empowered. Angry._

I assumed she was done because I couldn't hear her anymore.

"This is how I've been feeling since I woke up the other day."

"If you let me, I'd love to help you feel more Love, less Fear, and no Pressure. I can promise you that you've been Found, and that you're not Alone. You're with in Reach; I'm right here. If you're Confused I can tell you everything you don't remember. It's okay to be Nervous, we're all nervous. Embarrassed about what, you're beautiful? When you feel Tired just let me know and I'll give you a pillow. I'll make sure you're always Happy and I will do my best to make you Comfortable in this insane world. I feel Breathless enough for the both of us when I see you so don't have to worry about that. I'm happy you feel Determined and Empowered, those are positive feelings. And when you feel Angry let me know and I'll knock some people out for you." She stared at me for what felt like forever. Her heart sounded as if it were going to pop out of her chest.

"Nessie wasn't joking." Her voice was barely audible, even for me. I moved closer.

"What do you need from me _right_ now?" I whispered like her; I didn't want to make her nervous. God she was beautiful.

"Actually, I wanted to try something, if you were okay with it."

"Go ahead."

"I've never done this before but, if you don't mind, I'm going to pull you into that mind thingy that Nessie was in earlier," I nodded my head, "and then I need you to show me."

"Show you what?"

"Everything. I might not remember until another 30 days, but I want to know."

"Everything?"

"Yeah, from the time we met until I was turned."

"Okay, what do I have to do?" She sat in the grass and pulled me down with her.

"Give me your hands." I placed my hands into hers and she stared into my eyes. Suddenly I felt my head spin around and move from my body. It was weird, like I could feel myself moving. When I felt my head stop I opened my eyes; I was in Cristy's room.

_Seth?_

_Seth?_ She sat across from me and smiled.

_Why are we in your room?_

_I go to the place that you think about most, clearly it's my room._ She laughed and looked around.

_Yeah a lot of stuff happened in here_. I felt like I was making her uncomfortable so I tried to bring the conversation back.

_Okay Cristy, what happens now?_

_This is the part that I haven't done before. I'm going to try and see your memories._

_Our memories_. I watched the blush creep up on her cheek.

_Yes. Umm yeah so just work with me._ I nodded and she took my hands again. This time I didn't feel anything weird but Cristy's eyes turned a sold light green and her body started to lift off the bed.

_Seth, go ahead._ I had to admit I was kind of scared because her eyes were still green and she was levitating, but I listened.

_Don't be scared._ I smiled lightly.

_Are you ready Cris?_ She smiled.

_Yeah. _I started from the beginning with as much detail as I could.

I went through everything like she asked. I started with the first time I saw her; when I imprinted and then things kept popping in my head. The time when I went to her house to listen to her music. When we went to the mall and played guitar hero and I cried like a punk because she didn't want to walk to me. Our first kiss. The lies about my sister being my girlfriend. My issues with Reyna and Anne. Then Paul who insisted on flirting with her even though he knew she was my imprint. The time she went to the barbeque at my house and she disappeared. That was the first time the vampires started hunting her. Then I remembered the sleepover and the first time she saw me as a wolf; I was terrified when Bella knocked her out. Then I skipped to the time when I told her I loved her and she told me too; now that was a great day! We kissed and I rode her home on my motorcycle; her helmet hair was adorable.

My mind was skipping all over the place. Okay then I started to remember all the times I came over her house and how her heart would race. Oh, how could I forget, Florida? I gave her that wolf cell phone charm before she left and she loved it. Then that damn idiot Laurent screwed up everything. It was funny when he ganged up on him. It got pretty heated in that hotel room and on that fence. Then her dad let her stay in Florida with me and Leah; that was cool. But the time at the skating ring wasn't cool at all, I couldn't even remember that chick's name and I'm happy Cristy didn't remember that other guy; asking if she wanted some damn nachos, he's an idiot too.

Okay, back in Washington, there were a lot more vampire attacks and I remember being in her room, trying protect her. I tried not to think of those times too much, but once they started they kept coming. I attempted to focus on something more positive like our first date. Damn she looked good that day and she was so ecstatic when she saw YoyoMa. She introduced me as her soul mate and I remember my heart setting on fire. When we got back to my place she was so ready. I spent a lot of time on this; I really wanted her to remember every touch and every kiss. She needed to see how deep our relationship was. I replayed everything from that night.

Only bad thing about this was the morning, when everything blew up in a downward spiral. The situation with my mom catching us and then my mom leaving that screwy voice mail for both her parents. Then Cristy's parents finding out she was pregnant. They went off on the phone and I really didn't think that I'd see her again. Those were the three longest weeks of my life until I couldn't take it anymore. I went to her school as her step brother; I had to talk to her. Again I took time describing how into it we got in the car and again at my house. I went over how we had even picked out baby names.

That night I remember going to her house; she was happy that her parents were finally talking to her again. I dropped the note and the promise ring at her house; she never got it though because that was the night Hasting's took her. I described how terrified I was and all that we went through to find her. I replayed the conversation with Peter and Charlotte about their baby. When I got the part where we found her I let her watch as Alice ripped up Hastings.

The next part was her change and the five days of her pain, I didn't want to stay on that topic because I'm sure she remembered that, but I wanted her to see that I was there with her as she screamed. I stopped when we got to the part where she woke up.

I opened my eyes.

_Cristy, that's it_. My voice was still a whisper. She closed her eyes, pulled her hands to her face and pulled her knees to her chest.

_Cristy?_ Slowly she lifted her head.

_I…..I can't cry when I'm in this bubble brain thingy, so please don't freak out when we leave._ I shook my head.

_I won't_. She gently took my hands.

_Ready?_

_Let's go._ My mind did that weird thing from before and I found myself back in my body in the woods. Only difference was that I wasn't passed out on the floor like Nessie, my body was still straight up.

A few seconds after Cristy was back as well. She took in a deep breath and then let the tears pour down her cheek. I couldn't help it; I pulled her into me and held her in my lap.

"I'm so sorry I don't remember Seth, I'm so sorry." Her voice was muffled because of the tears but I could understand.

"Shhhh Cristy, it's okay."

"I want to remember, you don't know how badly I want to remember." I want you to remember too Cristy.

She sat in my lap and just let it all out. When she did stop crying, she didn't say anything for a while, she just snuggled up closer to me and closed her eyes. She was doing really well taking all this in.

I knew it was small but being able to hold her felt so good. It felt like I was finally able to protect her and make her feel better.

Another 20 minutes or so later, she cleared her throat and looked up at me. I was expecting her to say something, but she didn't. She situated herself so she was still in my lap but facing me.

"Umm, do you want to head back now?"

"No."

"What do you want to do?" She started blushing and suddenly I could hear her voice in my head again.

_I want to kiss you, but I-_

Before she even finished her thought I gently brushed my lips against hers. Damn she tasted so good. She pulled in a quick breath and I drew her closer to me. She closed her eyes and I indulged myself in her lips. They were still so soft and full like I remembered. I tried to keep it as gentle as I could but her hands were wrapping around my neck and her legs around my waist; I was losing it. I traced her lips with my tongue, begging for entry, and she let out a small moan which drove me close to the end. A few more seconds and I would be gone; off the cliff.

I traced her lips and again and this time she let me in. When my tongue touched hers she moaned my name; I had jumped off the cliff. I leaned back so she was now lying on top of me; the force of gravity pressing her body against my own.

She was stronger than me now so when her arms wrapped tighter around my neck it hurt. I tried to fight it, but it was getting to be too much and I had to pull away.

"Cristy." I was out of breath and she was fine; it was usually the other way around.

"What? Oh God, did I hurt you?"

"You don't know your own strength yet, its okay." She sat up and pushed her bangs back, clearly frustrated.

"I don't mean to keep hurting you, believe me."

"_Keep_ hurting me?"

"Seth don't act lik-" I sat up as well.

"Don't act like what? It's not your fault you don't remember. It's also not your fault that you haven't mastered balancing your strength after being a vampire for two days." She sighed.

_I don't even know him and I'm in love with him._

"You're in love with me?" I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"What?" She shot her head up and stared at me.

"I can hear you Cristy."

"No you can't."

"Yes. You're thinking about how I can hear you."

"Anyone could guess that. Tell me what number I'm thinking."

_21, 83, 90, 43_

"21, 83, 90, and 43."

_Oh Shit_

"You don't usually curse." This was very amusing.

"Get out of my head!"

"Cristy I'm not doing this you are."

_How do I turn this off? What the hell is happening?_

"Can you still hear me?"

"Yes." I smiled at her, she looked delightfully frustrated.

_Oh my God, look at that smile, it's gorgeous._

"You like my smile?"

"Get out!"

"Cristy, I'm not doing this."

"Well then why can you read my mind?" I shook my head as I scooted closer to her.

_Oh my god he's moving closer to me. I can't take this, I have to change. This is crazy. _She stood up and started messing with her shorts as she walked away from me.

"Why do you have to change?" She immediately started blushing and I quickly caught on. I stood up as well and walked over to her until she was backed up against the tree.

_How is he doing this to me? I'm so damn wet. Crap, he can hear me. A B C D E F G H I_

"Cristy." I moaned her name and her heart beat started to speed up again.

_J K L M N O P Did he just moan my name? I can't breathe! I might not know him but my body clearly remembers. Damnit! Q R S T U V _

This was too much I would hear every single one of her thoughts and they were all about me. I pulled myself closer to her and kissed her again. She placed her hands on my chest as if to push me away, but she wasn't using any of her strength.

_Oh god, I'm a goner. How does he do this? I want him, I want him so badly. Cristy what are you saying? You don't do this. Oh wait you do and now I get why. Who wouldn't have sex at 17 if Seth was an option? _

I kissed her harder not able to control myself at all.

_His tongue again! He makes me so damn hot. Crap, can he still hear me?_

"Yes, I can." I was out of breath but I couldn't stop.

_Oh MY GOD! A B C D E F Who am I kidding? His voice is so deep and sexy. A few more seconds and I'm going to cream myself. _

Oh my God, did she really just say that? I moved my hands down to her ass and slid them in the back of her shorts. She moaned and moved her hands up my shirt.

_His hands are on my butt! It feels so good and so do his abs._

I started to kiss down her neck as I unbuttoned her shorts, I needed to feel how wet she really was.

_Fuck! What is he doing? His hands are so soft. Don't moan! Don't moan!_

She moaned and I smiled against her neck and continued to kiss her.

_Where are his hands going now? His hands. Uhhhhhh. Don't stop touching me._

I caressed her wet lips with my hands and her thoughts turned to mush. She let loose a scream as I inserted my finger into her drenched core moving around and just caressing her. I brought my finger back up and made sure she watched as I sucked my fingers dry of her wetness.

"Babe, you taste like candy." Her thoughts were still a mess, she wasn't even forming words just moaning and screaming. She attacked my lips and pulled me closer to her body.

I started to unbutton her blouse so I would have easy access to her chest. As I unbuttoned it she shook it off so her bra was the only thing covering those twin globes.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, I felt like I was doing something wrong. I stopped and started dressing her back up. I couldn't do this with her yet. Yes she loved me, but she didn't know me; I had no right. She would remember this, having sex in the woods with a stranger, as her first time until the baby was born and I couldn't have that. I was taking advantage of her and it was wrong.

_Damnit, what did I do, he doesn't like my body? Did I hurt him again?_

"No, No, Cristy. I love your body and you didn't hurt me. I can't do this to you."

_Nooooo I want you to_

"I realize that, but you don't know me Cristy."

_I can't keep talking to him like this._

"I want to get to know you."

"Yes, I want you to get to know me too, but this isn't how."

_God he was too good for me_. No I wasn't

"Cristy, believe me, I want to, but it's like you'd be making love to a stranger."

_A stranger that I just so happen to be madly in love with. _I still couldn't believe she still loved me.

"God, Seth! You just showed me everything we did."

"But it's not the same if you don't remember it. Cristy you don't deserve to be taken advantage of."

"Not even by you?"

"No, not even by me."

_What the hell am I supposed to do now? Body, magically un-arouse yourself! Fail._

I sighed_. _

_Crap, he can still hear me. _We stared at each other for what seemed like forever and she insisted on reciting the alphabet and singing random songs.

"Cristy, you can't keep singing." She started to sing louder in her head.

_Yes I can. Mary had a little lamb, little lamb, little lamb. Mary had a little lamb-_

"Do you need some time, you want me to leave."

_No._

"Yes."

"Which one is it love?"

_He just called me love! How could anyone want him to leave him after that? He's just so damn beautiful and sexy, understanding, nice, kind, caring, loving. Uggg A B C D E F G H I J_

She looked down and I smiled at her.

"I don't have to go?" She sighed.

"I don't want you to go, but I feel-"

"Vulnerable?" She nodded.

_I wish I knew him as well as he clearly knows me._

"Why don't we start heading back to the house and I can tell you some things about me so you won't feel so uncomfortable?"

"Okay." I took her hand and helped her stand up, not that she needed it; I was just use to doing it.

_His warm hands are nice. _She didn't let go when we started walking.

"Okay, ask me anything you want."

"I'm going to go through the basics first. What's your favorite thing to do?"

"Honestly, I like spending time with you." She started to blush.

_Oh God, I would never be able to get enough of him._

"Anything else?"

"Yeah I like sports but because I'm a wolf I can only really play with the pack members. I also like spending time with my family and, eating, I love eating." She laughed.

"What foods do you like?"

"My absolute favorite is buffalo chicken pizza with French fries and pineapple soda. Your mom would order it sometimes when I was over your house."

_Oh crap, my mom, my parents! They still didn't know where I am. _I probably shouldn't have said that.

"Really, that means she likes you." I nodded.

"Do you miss your parents a lot?"

"What? Oh, no where talking about you. What sport do you like to play with the rest of the wolves?"

"Cristy, there's nothing wrong with it. We can figure out a way for you to see them."

"Could we talk about it later? I don't really want to talk about it now." Her eyes were begging me so I agreed.

"Sure. Okay what sport? It would have to be football."

"Your favorite color?"

"Greenish grey."

"That's a pretty color." Believe me, I know.

"Hmmm, favorite movie?"

"I don't really watch television."

"What! No television?" I laughed.

"No, I don't really have time because of all the patrols, and if I do have free time I sleep."

"Does that mean you don't watch movies?"

"Yeah, I don't, but my favorite movie is The Incredibles." She started laughing hysterically; I loved it.

"What, what's wrong with The Incredibles?"

"Nothing, nothing it's just thought you'd like scary movies and action films."

"I do, but if the Incredibles is an option, I'll watch it."

We continued walking and it took us three hours to get back to the Cullens place. It was nice though and she knew everything about me now. I felt like I was getting to know her all over again and she definitely enjoyed learning about me; she couldn't stop smiling.

"You guys have been gone for a while." Nessie and Jake met us at the door.

"Yeah, it's been like seven hours."

"Were you worried?" I looked over at Jake who was staring at us suspiciously.

"No, just curious, so what have you guys been up to?"

_Why is he looking at us like that?_

"Seth caught up to me in the woods and we talked."

"So everything is cool now?"

"I'm okay, I'm still trying to get use to it, but I'll be fine." Cristy yawned.

"Cristy, you should go get some rest." I started to lead her into the house.

_Does this mean he has no leave? I don't want him to go_.

"No, I'll stay." She turned toward me.

_Why am I being so selfish today?_

"Believe me, your not." Jake and Nessie looked at us, confusion written all over their faces. Cristy smiled at them.

"What's going on?"

"Seth can read my mind now."

"WHAT!" Nessie looked like she was going to pop from shock.

"I don't know how but he can." Suddenly Edward entered the room with Bella at his side.

"Seth, you can read her mind?" I nodded and he looked at Bella.

"Why, what's the problem?"

"I just can't read your mind or Cristy's mind anymore." I looked at him confused.

"When did this start?" Bella asked. I tried to think back; I found her and we did that brain thingy. Then-

_After we kissed. _She started blushing.

"It started after we kissed."

"Is that something that happens between the Potenza and her lover?" Cristy blushed at Jake's question.

_I was going to die. Everyone seemed to already know what I was just realizing and they were completely comfortable talking about it. _I squeezed her hand reassuringly.

"We won't know for sure until Cameron get's back; he went for a walk." Cristy yawned again.

"Come on." I pulled her gently out of the crowd of our friends.

"I'm sorry, guys I'm just a little tired." Everyone smiled at her and nodded and I pulled her upstairs.

_Seth, thank you._

"No problem love."

_God if he calls me love again I'm gunna', crap, umm jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way. Oh wha-_

"Cristy-" She cut me off.

"Don't say a word." I smiled at her as we walked into the room. Already laying on the bed were some new clothes; Alice.

"Umm, I have to change." She sang louder in her head.

"I'll wait outside." I left the room and closed the door, hoping that she would slip up with the damn jingle bells.

_Jingle bells, jingle bel- Oh no Alice, I'm not wearing this. There is no way I'm wearing this. Maybe I'll- ugggg Seth, umm, these are my confessions just when I thought-_

I couldn't help but wonder what Alice had picked out.

"I'm done." I opened the door quickly so I could see but she was already under the covers.

"What's wrong with the clothes Alice picked out?"

"Nothing."

_There has got to be a way to turn this mind reading thing off._

"Sorry, love, but apparently the lover, me, is suppose to hear your every thought."

_This is too much._ I set in the bed next to her, resting by back against the headboard.

_Is it wrong that I want you to hold me? _I shook my head as our eyes locked. I kicked my sneakers off and got under the covers with her.

"Wait!" I stopped.

_Don't look under the covers._ I smiled but nodded and pulled her into me.

_God I feel so safe around him and he's so warm._ She snuggled up against me and, like before, fell asleep instantly.


	12. Chapter 37 A

My Life's Call For Help

Chapter 37

Cristy's POV 

I woke up unaware of the time but it didn't matter. All that mattered was Seth. His arms wrapped around me as if I was his possession and he would never let me go; I loved it. He was sleeping peacefully with an honest and simple smile. So much had happened in the past two days and he was definitely helping me cope. I still couldn't believe he was mine and that he loved me.

My stomach started to grumble lightly and, though I didn't want to leave his arms, I had to think of the baby; the baby that was growing inside me! The baby situation was still freaking me out. That was the hardest thing to believe the day Nessie told me everything. It just didn't seem possible.

As slowly and gently as I could I started to slip from his arms. He wrinkled his face (he was so cute) and I froze. When he started smiling again I continued until I had slid to the end of the bed. I let out a sigh of relief as I got up and walked towards the door. Crap, Alice's pajamas, more like a peach colored lace bikini; I'd kill her for that later. I opened the door slowly to peak outside, no one was there. My room was a few doors down, I just needed three seconds to ru-

"Jesus Christ Cristy." I slammed the door as I spun around towards Seth. I couldn't move. The way he was looking at me drew too much emotion from nowhere. God I didn't know what he was doing to me.

"You're beautiful." His voice was somehow deeper in the morning and I loved it. He sat against the headboard as he looked me up and down. I could feel my face begin to blush_. Cristy what the hell is wrong with you? Move, leave the room, get out of here!_

"No, don't leave." My face had to be as red as an apple by now. I cleared my throat very lightly.

"I was about to go get my clothes but I was trying not to wake you, I'm sorry." My voice was basically silent. Why did I feel so nervous around him? I mean I was always nervous, but this was to the extreme. I couldn't speak coherently and my body refused to move. I watched as he got up out of the bed and walked over to me.

"Please do not tell me you're sorry." He wrapped his arms around my waist and gently pulled me closer as he stared into my eyes. Holy crap he was so freaking hot, even when he just woke up I probably looked a mess!

"You look far from a mess." _Stop reading my mind_. He smiled.

"Did you sleep well?" I nodded. _Good, that's a start, now move something else, you can't just stand here like an idiot. _I wrapped my arms around his neck and he smiled, clearly this amused him.

"How about you?" My voice was still inaudible but the smile that he was giving me was so loving that chills started to spread all over my body. His simple smile was making me so hot.

"My smiles turn you on?" I just woke up, I couldn't do this right now. I just squinted my eyes slightly towards him, almost like a glare, and moved my arms down so they were over his chest. He laughed lightly which caused a second wave of chills.

"You never answered my question, how did you sleep?" My voice was a little louder but not by much.

"The best sleep that I've had in a while." He removed one of his hands from my waist and put it gently on my cheek, pushing a random piece of hair out of my face. My eyes shifted to his lips; I was a goner. I knew what he could do with those lips and I wanted to experience that again. _Control yourself Cristy!_ God I wished I remembered him because this wouldn't even be an issue. I would be able to kiss him whenever I pleased. Suddenly his lips were on mine and I swear my heart stopped beating for a few seconds. His lips were soft and full. He started to kiss me a little harder as he traced my lips for entry. I let him in on the spot and enjoyed the feel of his tongue entangling with my own. I started to back up towards the bed and he didn't even fight me. He picked me up and gently placed me on top of the sheets and hovered over my body.

He looked me up and down before sighing and catching his lips with mine again, kissing me with so much of himself. I wrapped my legs around his waist and ran my hands up under his shirt. He moaned lightly and pulled away to catch his breath. I ripped his shirt off in one shot and he released this low, sexy growl that made me hotter. I flipped over so I was on top now and started to kiss up his neck. For some reason I was in obsessed with his ears, I don't know why but I just loved them. I kissed all around his ear, whispering things into them.

"Ti amo tanto. Mi faceva sentire così felice." Did I just speak Italian? When the hell did I learn Italian? (I love you so much. You make me so happy.)

Seth started breathing very deeply. I brought my face down to his and gently ran my lips over his. Suddenly he flipped back around, got off of me, and walked to the other side of the room. The smile that was on his face started to change; he looked guilty and confused. He rubbed his hands over his face.

I sighed and got up. I assumed this was how it would be for the next few weeks. He didn't want to touch me until I knew who he was which makes sense…I guess.

"Seth?" I turned my body so I was facing him.

"When the _hell_ did you learn Italian?" His hands were still covering his face.

"I don't know. I'm sor-" He cut me off.

"Do not tell me you're sorry." He sounded frustrated. I sighed. It was clear that he was having a hard time so the least I could do was make it easier for him and stop pushing. _Okay Cristy let's start with changing. _I got up, opened the door and peeked out before running down the hall to my room. All I could think was Thank God no one saw me, especially not Emmet. Quickly I grabbed the sweat pants on the floor when Alice flew in.

"Oh no no no! You are not wearing sweat pants."

"Alice." I whined her name.

"No way Cristy."

"Alice I have to wear baggy clothes."

"Cristy it doesn't matter what you wear, Seth will still be attracted to you. I'm actually surprised that he's had this much control, you're so beautiful." Yet again, everyone was talking so casually about this and it made me feel uncomfortable and open. I knew everyone in the house could hear, but still. I sighed and sat on the bed. No matter how much I disagreed there was no winning to Alice.

"Here, wear this." She handed me this mid- thigh fitted white dress with a yellow colored blazer and yellow pumps.

"Alice, I appreciate the compliment but could I have something longer?"

"No, now you have two minutes to get dressed until Seth comes in here. So snap snap." With that she left and I quickly changed into the outfit. It looked nice on me and complemented my skin, but it wouldn't help Seth.

"Cristy can I come in, I need to talk to you." His voice was still deeper than usual.

"Yeah." He opened the door slowly and failed miserably at trying to act casual about my new attire.

"Are you sure there's nothing longer in that huge closet?" I laughed at him and nodded.

"According to Alice there isn't. So what did you want to talk about?" He stopped looking me over and met my eyes. I couldn't help but blush when he was around.

"Umm, I just wanted to umm….are you hungry?" He was so adorable. I nodded.

"Good, let me just throw on some clothes and we can go." I nodded again and he left the room. I went downstairs to see Nessie and Jake on the couch with a frustrated Rosalie and an amused looking Emmet beside her.

"Hey Cristy!" Nessie jumped up and ran over to me.

"Hey Nessie."

"Why are you whispering?" I tried to make my voice a little louder.

"I don't know, today is a weird day, something is off."

"Well you did sleep much longer than before."

"How long was I out?"

"For about three, four hours. It's four in the morning right now." I nodded and Nessie looked at me concerned.

"Cristy, you're making me nervous, tell me what's wrong."

"I don't know Nessie, something is weird." Suddenly Cameron walked in smiling lightly.

"You are going through a lot of changes which could contribute to how you feel now."

"Yeah, you're probably right."

"Do you feel sick at all?" I shook my head.

"Do remember that you're pregnant, so that is also a possible reason." I took a deep breath and started to poke at my stomach. I nodded again.

"Thanks guys but don't worry I'm okay." As I spoke I could hear Seth descending the stairs.

"Nessie, where's Edward?" He was wearing theses black straight leg jeans with brown boots and a brown top. He looked good in everything but I absolutely love him in black.

"In the cottage."

"Okay thanks, we'll be back later." He took my hand, led me out the door behind the house, and into the woods.

"I have to talk to Edward before we leave."

"Okay." He gave me the same concerned look at Nessie.

"I know you said you were okay, but are you? Are you really okay?" These were the times where I was thankful that he could read my mind._ Can we talk about it after we leave?_

"Of course love." I would never get tired of him calling me love.

When he got to Edward and Bella's cabin Edward was already standing outside.

"Hi Edward."

"Good morning Cristy, how are you feeling?"

"Good." He smiled and then focused his attention to Seth.

"What's the problem Seth?"

"Cristy's allowed to leave the house right?"

"Why, where are you guys going?"

"To get something to eat."

"I suppose you can, just be aware of your surroundings. Alice hasn't seen the Volturi yet, but we are to expect them soon. I'm assuming that Alice already saw you guys leaving, but still keep your phones on and come back in a reasonable time so we don't have to worry too much."

"Okay, thanks Edward, we'll be back in about three hours." Edward nodded and we could hear Bella whisper "have a good time".

We walked back to the car and took off down the road.

"Where do you want to go?" It didn't really matter to me honestly. I was just happy to be out of the house where everyone could here me.

"We can go out more often." I looked over at him.

"I don't mind that much, it's just…..I'm getting use to it again." That concerned look was back and I gently touched his cheek.

"Seth, don't look so worried okay?"

"Cris, tell me what's bothering you." I looked at him for a while just staring at his beautiful face, before I responded.

"Seth, I have to go talk to my parents. I've been missing for at least two weeks now right?" Seth pulled over to the side of the road and put the car in park. Pulling my hands into his he started talking.

"I know you want to tell them but you can't."

"Why not! I know my parents, better than anyone else. They won't tell a soul."

"That's not the point love," Seth paused and sighed, "If the Volturi come and they start tracking your scent they can use your parents against you. That's why we have to patrol your house every night. Your scent is almost gone, we don't want to strengthen it. That would only draw more attention to your parents."

"Fine, what about a phone call, or I could video chat them?" He shook his head.

"Oh come on Seth!"

"Cristy the less they know the safer they are."

"No, that doesn't apply to my parents." I didn't understand why I couldn't even call them. Why was everyone so against this? They are all a bunch of hypocrites. If Nessie was gone I'm sure as hell every single Cullen would at least want to know that she's okay. The same applies to every other parent with a missing child.

"Cristy, you are completely different than Nessie." I sighed and looked down. Did it really even matter what they all said? I could just do it.

"No Cristy."

"Seth, get out of my head."

"Cristy, I said _no_." His voice was strict, deeper and there was no sign of amusement. I was too nervous to look at him so I just whispered fine. Damn I hated how he could control me. First he used his eyes and his voice this morning and I literally couldn't move. Now it was his voice and I couldn't even think of calling anyone, let alone my parents.

We sat there silent for a few minutes. He removed his hand from mine to massage his temples. I immediately felt the heat leave my hand, like a piece of me was being taken away. I looked up at him kinda' frantic and all, but before we even made eye contact he pulled me into him. I buried myself into his chest. That moment of borderline emptiness quickly disappeared.

"I'm sorry." He whispered into my ear as he held me tighter.

"It's fine."

"I didn't know I had this much…..effect on you. Whether it's the moving, the commands, or even the loss of connection; I didn't really pay attention to it. I don't want to control you, I just want to keep you as safe; I need you to be safe," he sighed and lowered his voice, "even if that means at times you are…unhappy."

"Just keep doing the things you do," I pulled my head from his chest so I could look at him, " For some reason, it's suppose to be like this, you're suppose to help me, or guide me. Otherwise we wouldn't be so connected."

"Even before this all happened I felt like I was connected to you, but now I can literally read you and it helps me understand. I know you wouldn't tell me half the stuff I know from reading your mind; you don't want me to worry about you. I don't know what I'm trying to get at but I just want to make it clear that I'm not trying to control you. I want to be with you for as long as you let me and that means keeping you safe." My heart, or whatever was in my chest now, was racing and I couldn't speak. I pulled his hands into mine and started tracing the patterns on his palm. How was he able to just say that so easily? He was so comfortable around me because we'd been dating for months apparently, but this was still new to me. Everything he said would made want to attack him with my lips, but I had to control myself.

He somehow wrapped his arms tighter around me and kissing me on the forehead before placing me back in the driver's seat.

"Come on, let's get something to eat before we both die of hunger."

…

Not too long after, Seth and I arrived at this cute, adorable restaurant in Port Angeles. He looked too hungry to be eating "cute" food so I told him to turn and around and we ended up at a Chinese buffet.

This was my first time out in public so I was excited but the excitement started to die when the stares started. First it was the man who showed us to our seats; he looked at us liked we were aliens. I passed it off as nothing but then I noticed that everyone else was giving us the same look.

Seth just smiled and laughed lightly which calmed me down significantly. I got up with him as he filled up his fourth plate.

"Seth?"

"Yes love?" He already knew what I was going to ask.

"Why is everyone staring? Haven't they seen teenagers before?"

"Cristy, first of all, we don't look like teenagers. We both look at least twenty- one." I do not look twenty one- I'm seventeen.

"No Cristy, trust me, you do not look seventeen." I shook my head and he just continued with that amused grin.

"Secondly, most of them are looking at you. You clearly underestimate you beauty."

"No I don't, I know that I'm not ugly."

"Cristy, you're freaking gorgeous." I blushed lightly and he kissed me on the cheek again.

"Are you getting anything else?" I looked around and spotted the ice cream.

"Yes." I got some strawberry ice cream and we walked back to the table.

"Excuse me miss." I turned around and there was this man standing there smiling at me. He wasn't ugly, but he didn't compare to Seth; no one compared to Seth.

"Oh, hi."

"I am an agent with FRI, Fashion Runway Incorporated, and I was wondering if you're interested in modeling?" I looked over at Seth who was already looking at me with that same smile.

"Oh wow, thanks but right now is a….busy time for me."

"Well here, take my card and if you change your mind please give me a call." I smiled at him and he walked away.

"See, I told you, you're gorgeous." I rolled my eyes and he let out this loud pure laugh; I loved it. I shook my head as he caught his breathe and started eating again. When I finished my ice cream we paid and got back in the car.

"That was fun Seth, thanks."

"Anything for you love. Now, let's head back before everyone start to worry." Seth pulled out his cell phone before starting the engine and a look of panic covered his face.

"Seth, what's wrong, what happened?"

"I have fifteen missed calls from the Cullen's, my phone was on silent the whole time." Before he said anything else, he started dialing numbers.

"Edward, is there something wr-" Out of no where an incredible pain overtook my chest and my stomach; I screamed uncontrollably. I hurled over as I grabbed my stomach hoping that the pain would subside but it wasn't, it was getting stronger

"Cristy!" The tears were running down my face; it hurt so much.

"Edward, Cristy is-" The pain continued but I felt the urge to move. I slowly got out the car and started walking.

"Cristy!" Walking was becoming to slow and I started running, running as fast as I could, running from the pain inside myself.

**Seth's POV**

"Edward, is there something wr-" Suddenly a loud piercing scream erupted from Cristy's chest. What the hell was happening?

"Cristy!" I could hear her thoughts begging the pain to go away but I couldn't do anything. I didn't know what was going on.

"Edward, Cristy is-"

"We know. I can smell your scent we'll be there in two minutes. Seth, just keep her there." He hung up and Cristy's screams got louder. A rush of panic started to spread through me as Cristy started to get out the car. The Cullens would be here soon and I just needed to keep her close by.

"Cristy!" I didn't know what to say to her, I didn't even know if she was paying attention to me.

"Cristy what's wrong?" Suddenly she started running as she continuously screamed. I jumped in my car and tried to follow her, but she was to fast. I watched her take off into the woods and I pulled over, got out and shifted. I could definitely catch her now. The combination of her cries and her scent made her easy to find. As soon as she was in sight I pounced on top of her. I could feel the fear radiating of off her, but she didn't do anything to protect herself.

I slowly started to pull back from her so that she wouldn't run away again. When it was clear that she wasn't going to take off, I tried to pull her into me hoping that it would help her pains go away; she was still screaming like a mad man.

"Seth." I turned around and there was Edward, Alice, Bella and Jasper.

_Edward I don't know what's happening she won't stop screaming._

"She will stop any second now, I've seen it."

"We need to get her back to the house. We're too exposed out here." Like Alice said Cristy suddenly stopped screaming and passed out into me. What the hell was going on!

"We'll explain when we get back." Edward grabbed Cristy from me and Bella threw me some shorts. When they were far enough away I shifted back and threw the clothes on; they were waiting for me at my car.

"Is she still unconscious?" Jasper nodded and I sighed.

"Come on, let's go." Edward got in his car and everyone followed. I thought I was finally starting to get use to Cristy and her spontaneous changes, but this, this was the last thing I expected to happen tonight.


	13. Chapter 37 B

**Chapter 37 (CONT.)**

**Nessie's POV**

It was eleven o'clock in the morning, meaning Cristy had been unconscious for almost five hours. Apparently this was the "dream stage", as Cameron liked to call it. She was supposedly seeing the stories and lives of all her past Potenza sisters, and it was taking a while. He was definite about that because of her rapid eye movement but he couldn't explain her outburst at the buffet. He knew that it had to do with the baby and he reminded us that her pregnancy was different because of Seth's wolf gene. Information like that just pushed Seth into a darker place, and it showed.

When we got back from the buffet we rushed Cristy upstairs where Cameron looked her over. After that we all left Seth and Cristy alone. Cristy was silent but every few minutes we could hear Seth crying lightly and apologizing to Cristy for making this process harder that it already was. He felt so guilty about his wolf gene and Cristy wasn't even conscious to try and console him. Normally, at a point like this in Seth's "dark place", Esme would claim that he needed food to keep his strength and allow him to get some space from Cristy, but since he just came from a buffet, that was a dead plan.

I hate to phrase it like this, but the only "good" thing that came from this is the discovery that everything kind of goes back to normal when Seth is in wolf form. According to my dad, he was able to read Seth's mind in the woods when he'd shifted to get Cristy and Seth couldn't read Cristy's. Only weird thing now was that Seth still couldn't read Cristy's mind. Cameron just assumed that it was because of the dreams, but I'm convinced that no one really knows what going on.

"Ness, why are you so quiet?" I turned my head slightly before just completely rotating my body to face Jake. We were in the living room sitting on the couch and I was in his lap.

"I'm just worried about them."

"We all are, but usually you can't stop talking, and you tell me what's going on up there." He kissed my forehead.

"I don't know, I guess I just feel bad for them at this point. I thought we had it bad with the Volturi coming to get me and my dad hating you and the relationship that you and my mom had. I never thought that there could be a situation more stressful and confusing than all that. Now Cristy, who isn't even accustomed to all of this stuff, and can't even remember Seth, is thrown into it and he is right along side her."

"Well, whether you believe me or not, if Seth wasn't with her, this whole situation would be worse. Neither one of them would be happy."

"Jake I doubt that either one of them is happy."

"They are, for their situation, they're happy because they still have each other. Just like I'm happy that I still have you."

"_Still_ have me? Where do you expect me to go?"

"Wherever you decide."

"You're just going to have to come with me. And if you're secretly plotting to get rid of me you're going to have to have to try much harder than that." He glared down at me slightly as he licked his lips. I could feel his hot breathe on my skin and the goose bumps start to appear on my arms. I wanted to kiss him so bad, but that would be a violation of one of my dad's many rules for when I was in the house with Jake. Maybe I would show it to him instead. I gently took his hands into mine and showed him my memory of our first kiss. He had just dropped me off at school and told me that I was his imprint. That was one of the best days of my life.

"Nessie, you've just added a new rule. Pull him out of it."

"Dad, why can't we kiss in the house?"

"Because I said so, now pull him out of it now." Out of nowhere my mom was at his side and from his change in facial expression, she was letting him read her mind. I don't know what she said to him because my dad looked defeated.

"Fine you can kiss in the house, but I do not want to see it hear it or anything. And please for heavens sake pull him out of that memory." He took my mom's hand and she kissed him on the cheek before leading him out of the room.

As soon as they left I pulled my hands from Jake's and before he was fully out of it I was kissing him. He groaned slightly and continued to kiss me before quickly pulling away.

"Crap Nessie, you can't do that."

"I'm sorry." He sighed.

"No, I mean we can't do that here. I need to be around you as much as possible and I can't if Edward kicks me out. I know he has a lot of rules, but I thought we were doing okay with them."

"Jake he just changed a rule."

"Which one?"

"We can kiss now, but I can't show you memories of us kissing."

"You're telling me that _Edward _said we can kiss in the house now?" I nodded, but he still looked confused.

"My mom came downstairs and said something to him."

"You're serious?"

"Yeah, my mom can make him do anything."

"So I can do this now?" I felt his lips on mine and I could feel his embrace. He was taking it slow and very gently slid his tongue into my mouth, playing with my hormones like it was a game. When he started to pull away I whimpered.

"You can _definitely_ do that now." He smiled and started leaning in for another kiss when suddenly an angry yell erupted from upstairs.

**Cristy's POV**

"What am I supposed to do?"

"What do you want to do?"

"I want to avenge you all. It's not fair none of this is fair!" I was crying and yelling, I didn't know how else to express all of the feelings running through me. Each and every one of their stores, over five hundred of them, ended with a death. Whether it be their death, a child or a lover, in every one of their stories someone died.

"We are meant to keep peace Christine." I sat in the middle of their enormous circle as they tried to converse with me.

"What peace?! There is no peace in the world."

"That's why we were created to make an attempt at peace."

"Aren't you guys angry! Don't you guys want to be avenged?"

"Not anymore. We've lived our lives, we've seen the world, both the good and the bad, and we choose to keep trying to help. Revenge only brings more revenge."

"What about all of your lovers? Don't you want to be with them?"

"We are with them but not here when we are with you."

"That's not true, what about you Zarrah. Cameron is still down there-"

"Trying to help you."

"I've talked to him Christine. He wanted to avenge me like you want to avenge us. That's why he chose to stay on earth. I tried to explain to him that it wasn't about revenge but he didn't get it and it has been hard for him, very hard. He gets it now, but the offer has passed. He's created a job for himself and must finish it before being with me." I sighed, annoyed with myself for even bringing it up.

"I apologize."

"No need to apologize. You just need to know where revenge will take you. Cameron was a rare case, his need for vengeance spiraled into a tool that you must make use of."

"I just want to make it right and I'm too angry right now to think."

"As expected. We will be back in a few moons to meet with you again." I nodded towards Angel.

"Do realize Christine that though we are all Potenzas, we are also all different, especially you. You have an abundance of loving resources trying to work with you; do not take them for granted." Tracey spoke as well.

I feel like a goodbye is coming." They all smiled lightly.

"You are correct."

"Okay, but I have one question." Lindsey tilted her head.

"Will I remember Seth?"

"Depending on what you do, your memory will come back to you."

"Wait what does that mean?" They all repeated Lindsey's line as I watched myself falling back into me.

I slammed into the surface and the full effect of my emotions hit me with a furious yell. I was angrier then I had been with my sisters and I could feel it all through me. I wanted to act, I wanted to go kill the Volturi and I wanted to send Cameron to Zarrah.

"Cristy love, I need you to relax." He gently pulled my face so I was facing his.

"Cristy look at me. You told me that I can calm you down, how do I do that?" I imagined that I looked insane, but that's how I felt, even with him here.

Everyone busted in and they looked terrified. What did I look like?

"Everyone get out now!" Seth yelled at them and they quickly left.

"Cristy you are a deep deep burgundy, your eyes are red and your hair is pitch black." I shut my eyes trying to relax so I didn't look like the devil.

"Why are you so angry?" Images of the Potenzas started running through me again and I could feel the anger building up again. I felt us floating above the bed and the room began to spin. Why did this happen to them, why was this happening to me?! I started to ball my fists and I could hear wood crunching around me. I opened my eyes and the walls were tearing apart while Seth and I spun in the middle of it. Every thing was so loud, scary and nerve racking, but that's the only way I knew how to express myself right now.

"Oh shit" He was looking around the room and though he tried to control it I could feel his fear.

"SETH ARE YOU OKAY?!" I shot my head towards the door. I would never hurt Seth and the fact that someone was questioning it just made everything worse. Seth looked me right in the eyes. From the look on his face, something about me looked angrier

"EVERYONE LEAVE,NOW!" Seth yelled back to them clearly annoyed. I could feel myself going over the top and the anger was starting to completely take me over. I had never, in my life felt like this; I didn't know how to handle it.

"Cristy, how do I-" Suddenly I felt his lips on mine. It was so unexpected that I froze before kissing him back. He kissed me slowly and very gently and my focus was instantly centered on him. He moved his hands from my face and pulled my fists into them as he gently caressed them. I could feel myself unconsciously trying to fight the calmed feeling that was taking over but Seth was a master at what he was doing. Once my fists un-raveled he moved my hands around his neck and placed his on my hips, pulling me closer. He parted his lips from mine and moved down to my neck. His lips felt so good on my skin and I desired more. His hands moved from my waist to my blazer as he took it off slowly. He somehow pulled me closer as he caught my lips again and started to unzip the dress. Everything was slow, and gentle, even when I tried to slip my tongue into his mouth he refused my entry. He wanted me to play it his way if I wanted his full mouth, so I did. I took a breath and slowly traced his lips. He let me in and our tongues moved together as he pulled the dress down to my waist. We were still hovered over the bed to he slipped in the rest of the way off and I wrapped my legs around his waist. His hands moved across my body as he toyed with the thong and the bra straps. He pulled away from me again and I whimpered.

**Seth's POV**

As she whimpered I took a deep breath and looked at her. Though the walls had stopped crumbling, her hair was still pitch black and her skin was still that deep burgundy; I wasn't done yet. I felt her fingers on the rim of my shirt and I helped her take it off of me. She sighed and started to lean into kiss m neck, but I didn't let her. This was about her; I would pleasure her. Before she reached my neck I was kissing down the valley of her breast and pulling her close to me. She moaned as I unclipped her bra from the front with my tongue and gently pushed it off her arms. Everything I did was slow ad gentle because I needed to try and calm her down. So I slowly kissed her nipple and sucked on it tenderly, giving each one its on time and attention. She moaned m name and I continued to pleasure her. Her nipples hardened in my mouth and I felt myself squeeze her a little too hard from all the pleasure I was obtaining from her own. By this point we were firmly placed on the bed, so I laid her back and continued kissing down her stomach until I reached the thong. I pulled it down with my mouth as I looked at her again. Her skin was lighter as so was her hair, but I couldn't see her eyes. I brought my hand up to her belly button and slowly moved it downward to her lips where I caressed her. She moaned and shot her eyes open so I could finally see them. I was happy to see that they were also lighter, but before she could speak my lips were on hers. I was trying to pleasure he was best I could. As I kissed her, allowing our tongues to mingle, I toyed with her wet core; slipping my fingers inside and feeling her attempt to ride me. But she couldn't, I didn't create a pattern and I kept her guessing. I could feel her ready to cum so I gently moved my lips from hers and quickly brought it down to her center. I let my tongue run wild as she released a series of noises. She moaned my name right before screaming her release. I pleasured myself by licking up her sweet cum before putting some on my fingers.

"Cristy." I whispered her name and she opened her eyes. Her skin and hair were back to normal but her eyes weren't right yet; they were green but the sliver ling wasn't there.

I made sure she was watching me as licked her sweetness off my fingers. She took in a deep breath and the silver lining speared around her green eyes. I sighed relieved that she had finally calmed down and gently kissed her forehead.

"Normally a kiss would've worked, but you were so angry; I am sorry."

"Why are you apologizing? That was brilliant!"

"I told you that I wouldn't do anything like this with you until you remembered us. I feel like I've taken advantage of you and I have to apologize."

"Seth I may not remember yet, but I do love you. What ever we shared before all of this, my body remembers, pieces of me still remember. And please believe me when I say that I would never want to share this with anyone else." She gently touched my face.

"Am I that different from before?"

"No Cristy, you're the same, it's just that you weren't so uncomfortable around me like you are at times. And we loved on a deeper level; a level that I am already at and that you are trying to reach." She sighed and tried to look away from me.

"Cristy, please don't, I need to see you." I leaned in and kissed her lightly.

"I love you Cristy and I always will, even if you don't get your memory back. I need you and I am connected to you; you're a piece of myself that I can't lose. So please, please don't look at this like I'm in love with "the other Cristy". There is only one Cristy and she's girl I fall in love with over and over again. Okay?" There were tears streaming down her face; I kissed them away.

"Okay."

"Good, now let's get you dressed and find everyone, they're all probably freaking out." She laughed lightly and nodded.

"Are they here?"

"No I told them to leave." She nodded and I followed her to her room where Alice had already laid out some clothes; there was a note on top on the necklace.

_**Just because you have a little temper tantrum**_

_**does not mean that you can get away**_

_**with anything. So get dressed and meet**_

_**us at the river behind the cabin.**_

_**-Alice XOXO**_

"I don't know about little." She laughed and moved the note.

"Do you need any help?" _Yes_

"No."

"Are you sure?" _No_

"Yes."

"Cristy." I sighed her name and let myself go a little. I grabbed the bra off the bed, it was black lace. It clipped in the front so she put her arms through and left the clasp for me. My breaths became shorter as I tried to control myself. I linked it together and she handed me her panties which her also black lace. I squatted down and she lifted her legs into them before I started pulling them up. I had a perfect view of her lower lips and I was losing control. I started pulling the lace up at her knees slowly and stopping at points trying to gain control. I looked at her quickly as I grabbed the denim shorts, and all I wanted to do was rip that lace off.

"Umm, I think you've got it from here." I handed her the shorts and she smiled.

"Yes, thanks." I nodded.

"I'll be waiting outside." I left the room and quickly closed the door. I took a few deep breathes as I walked into the other room to throw on my shirt and grab all of Cristy's clothes. As I was walking back she was coming out. I handed her the clothes and she threw them on the bed.

"Are you ready?"

"Yeah."

"You know that everyone is going to ask you why you were so angry." I could instantly feel her change, but she was controlling it.

"Yes."

"I'll be right there with you." She smiled and we started to head to the cabin.


	14. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38**

**Cristy's POV**

Seth and I were on our way to the cabin to see everyone when I just stopped.

_Seth. I have to go._

"Go where Cristy? What are you talking about?"

_I can't just go and talk to everyone after all of that. It literally just happened. They are all going to be asking me questions and I can barely tell myself what just happened. I don't know what I was thinking. I need some time._

"Where do you want to go?"

_I need to go alone._

"No Cristy. I'm not letting you out of my sight again."

_I just need to think I don't have to actually go anywhere. _I stopped and headed back to the house.

"Where are we going Cristy?"

"Your room." I went up the stirs into his room and sat on his bed.

"Seth I am about to pull myself into that thing I pulled you into before. Do you remember?"

"Yeah that mental ball that you also pulled Nessie into?" I nodded. "How long are you going to be in there Cristy?"

"I don't know Seth. I just need to think." He looked me in the eyes.

"I'll be right here when you get back." I smiled at him and he gently kissed me on the lips. It always took me a few second to gain my composure after kissing him.

"Don't stay in there too long. I just got you back from that long sleep." I nodded before taking a deep breath to help me concentrate on leaving. The first image that popped into my head was Seth's room at his house and that's where I soon found myself.

…..

When I felt relaxed I pulled myself out of my mental space and slowly opened my eyes; Seth was still there. He immediately let out a sigh of relief and pulled me into his chest.

"Are they still waiting at the cabin? I can probably do a better job talking to them now."

"Cristy, you've been in that mental bubble for almost two days."

"Two days?!" He nodded.

"No Seth, there's no way. I just saw you about an hour ago."

"No love. I called Edward after you went in and they all came back. Emmet and Edward fixed the crumbled walls in your room and ever since then we've been waiting for you to come back.

"Well I can't keep wasting time. I'm ready to go talk to everyone."

"First, we're going to get you something to eat. I think you keep forgetting that you're eating for two now." I brought my hand to my forehead.

"I know I'm pregnant, but I just- it doesn't feel like I'm pregnant. I'm sorry."

"Why are you apologizing?"

"Because this is your child too and I'm barely giving it any attention. I need to focus more." Seth just smiled at me and helped me get off his bed. We walked down stairs and straight into the kitchen. Bella was in the kitchen with Nessie.

"Hey guys."

"Cristy!" Nessie ran into me almost bringing me down to the floor.

"Nessie!" I embraced her.

"How are you feeling Cristy?" I looked up at Bella from the hug.

"I feel a lot better now, thanks." Nessie pulled away from our hug and just grabbed me by the arms.

"I have so many questions. We all have a lot of questions. So after you stuff your face you should answer those questions." I laughed lightly at her, she was really excited.

"That's the plan."

"Good. So what are you going to eat?" Suddenly Alice and Esme were in the kitchen.

"She wants french toast Esme." I smiled over at Alice and Esme gave me an amused look.

"Is that true Cristy?"

"Yes that's fine with me."

"Cristy you can go get dressed while Esme cooks. I have clothes laid out on your bed."

"Okay Alice."

_I'll be right back Seth_. He smiled at me and I ran upstairs to take a quick shower. Alice's outfit wasn't as complex as I expected. A pair of dark denim jeans skinny jeans, a black tank-top and a zip-up sweater. I threw the clothes on and patted my hair dry.

As I came out of the room I saw Emmet and Edward about to walk down the stairs.

"Hey guys." I ran up to them. "I just wanted to thank you for fixing up my room. It was a complete mess in there the other day."

"No problem Cristy." Edward smiled at me.

"Yeah, just try not to have anymore temper tantrums. That was scary as hell." Edward elbowed Emmet in the arm. I laughed lightly.

"I will definitely try to avoid those." We walked downstairs and joined everyone else in the kitchen.

"Cristy, your food is done."

"Thanks Esme."

"No problem honey, now go eat, you haven't really eaten much lately." Seth sat next to me at the table in the kitchen.

"You're not eating?"

"No, I ate about an hour ago, but don't focus on me. Continue stuffing your face." I didn't realize how hungry I was until I tasted the french toast. It just didn't seem like there was enough food on the plate.

"Do you want some more love?" I still couldn't get over the fact that he called me love.

"No, but I definitely need to start eating on a more regular basis." I brought my plate to the sink and washed it before joining everyone in the living room. They were all sitting there waiting for me.

Everyone was looking at me expectantly and I felt a little nervous. I felt Seth squeeze my hand reassuringly. We stood in front of everyone and I sighed.

"I am so sorry for what just happened. I don't-"

"No need to apologize Christine. We all realize that you're going through a lot." Carsile smiled at me.

"I'm done with this! Why do we keep cajoling her?! This is not alright!" Rosalie wasn't holding anything back and I kind of appreciated it. "She randomly gets angry and starts to turn into the devil, she crushed the house and she scared us all half to death. The_ least_ she can do is apologize." Seth glared at her and this time I grabbed his hand to calm him down.

"Rosalie, please not right now." Edward looked over at her.

"No, because you guys seem to be forgetting all the life-threatening situations we've been in. First it was the Volturi with Bella then it was the Volturi with Nessie and now it's the Volturi for Nessie's friend. I do _not_ like putting myself into situations where I can die!" She was completely right. The Cullens had put themselves through a lot over the past few years and it was time for them to relax. I needed to step up.

"Rose babe, come on." Emmet was holding her hand and whispering into her hear. She stared at me and I stared right back at her.

"You're really pushing it Rosalie!" I squeezed Seth's hand tighter.

"I am not _pushing_ anything."

"No, she's right." Seth looked at me and started to shake his head; he knew what I was thinking.

"No Cristy no, have you lost your mind?"

"You've all risked your lives too many times. As a Potenza, I am built to keep peace but I am also built to protect." I paused for a second. "I will fight the Volturi, alone."

Everyone, excluding Cameron, stared at me like I was insane. I got it. Those two days I spent in my head trying to figure everything out just helped relax me. But in that instant, watching everyone and remembering what they've been through, I understood what my sisters were talking about. I could do this. I would need a lot of training but I could save all of them.

"Cristy you can't do this by yourself." Seth had put his hands on my shoulders, really trying to change my mind.

"She can do it. That's what she is meant to do." Cameron spoke up and Seth gave him a look of death.

"No, that's suicide." Nessie also looked over to Cameron with an angry expression.

"Her sisters have already tried peace with the Volturi, but the Volturi just continue to kill them. The Potenzas realize that they can't waste anymore time down that path towards peace." Cameron was talking toward everyone now.

"I thought the Potenza was suppose to keep peace." Jasper added in.

"They are but they can't keep peace if there is a force causing havoc all of the time. They've tried that and they've repeatedly failed." Cameron looked over at me expectantly.

"Cameron is right. The Volturi have killed more than five hundred Potenzas over the centuries. I met all of them in my dream. I'm not sure if they want me to kill the Volturi, but they want me to do something to them. The Potenzas have more to tell me. They said that they'd be back in a few days."

"What did they tell you Cristy?" Alice looked at me.

"They told me that they didn't want to be avenged but they'd all been killed by a member of the Volturi; I didn't get that. Some of them, were killed as children, others weren't even born. The Volturi had figured out who their mother was and killed the mother during pregnancy. A few of the Potenzas lovers were killed and they just committed suicide. That's why I was so angry when I came out of the dream. I didn't understand how they could want anything but revenge. But now I'm starting to get it and I can thank all of you guys, especially Rosalie, for that. It's about my state of mind. They don't want me to kill the Volturi with a lust for revenge. I have to be at peace when I do this and though I have not yet reached that full state of peace, I have enough to take on my responsibility the correct way."

"That's a big responsibility." I nodded towards Carsile. "I know. I've seen some of the stuff that they've done to this family as well as to my sisters but I have to do this. You guys can't keep risking your lives and the Volturi can't keep going around making and breaking rules."

"Cristy we'll still help you. We're not going to send you out there alone."

"I do realize that some of you will want to help and I can't stop you. But I need to train and learn as if you're not going to be there. The idea of this is to keep you out of harms way."

"Cristy, just stop. You're not going to train for anything. You're still pregnant you need to just relax and-" I gently placed my hands on the sides of Seth's face.

_It's okay Seth. _He shook his head_._

"I am not sending you out there to die."

_I'm not going to die._

"How do you know that, you don't know that?"

_Remember what Cameron said about me being powerful with the baby? It's already hard for them to kill me plus I have powers._

"Just because it's hard doesn't mean it's impossible and they all have powers!"

_Seth, I have to do this._

"No you don't."

_This is about more than me. It's about everyone._

"What about us?" He was beginning to shake; he was going to change any second.

_Seth please calm down. _He pushed me back.

"Seth!" He shook his head and ran outside. I knew he'd shifted when I heard a loud angry growl. I quickly wiped a tear that slipped form my eye. There was no way around this. I had to hurt him to save him, to save everyone and it sucked.

"Edward what is he thinking?" Edward sighed.

"He's not going to change his mind." I quickly wiped another tear.

"Well, I can't change mine." I tried to pull myself together but I felt pitiful. Everyone else's facial expression just looked shocked and stressed.

"I'll be back." Jake took off towards Seth. He was the only one who was truly able to understand how Seth was feeling. Another tear ran down my cheek.

"I'll help you Cristy, even if you don't want it." Bella smiled at me and Edwards nodded.

"So will I." Alice.

"Me too." Jasper.

"Count us in as well." Carsile and Esme.

"I'm always ready to kick some Volturi ass." Emmet.

"I will protect Nessie." Rosalie sighed.

"I don't really know what I can do Cristy, but I do want to help; even if it's not in the fight directly."

"I think it goes without saying that I'll be there." Cameron smiled.

"I appreciate it, but like I said I want to practice as if you won't be there." They all nodded.

"Actually we don't have much time." Alice spoke up. "In my last vision the Volturi looked like they were heading our way on the next full moon. That's around your projected birth date."

"It makes sense for them to come, after you give birth because at this point the easiest way to kill you is by killing the baby." Cameron spoke and everyone listened.

"So, I have about a month?"

"Yes."

"Cameron, what about the baby? Is there anything that I can't do?"

"No. Nothing's going to happen to that baby. It's damn near impossible to penetrate your skin, especially down near your stomach. Plus, your baby is already stronger because of the wolf gene. I think we should start as soon as possible. The Volturi are probably recruiting more people. They know they have to go against Cristy and the whole Cullen family. Plus they have to prepare for the possibility of the wolves again." I nodded. This was getting real.

"Exactly who are the members? I know the leaders Aro, Caius and Marcus and I've also heard of Jane. Aro can see every though that you've ever had and Jane can cause mental pain. Can Caius and Marcus do anything?"

"Caius, no but Marcus yes. He can read the emotional bonds of others and see their weaknesses. But Marcus doesn't participate. It's mainly Aro and Caius." Cameron knew everything.

"Why?"

"His mate, Didyme, was killed and since then he's been very distant and uninterested. Didyme was very kind. She had the power to bring happiness. Didyme was also Aro's younger sister. Aro killed her when he found out that her and Marcus were going to leave the Volturi." Carsile knew a lot about the Volturi too.

"Does Marcus know?"

"No, the only reason I know is because of Edward."

"Aro slipped one time and I could hear his guilt." I shook my head and sighed.

"Okay who else?"

"Aro and Caius might bring their mates. Aro made his wife Sulpicia so she's completely loyal to him and Cauis' wife, Athenodora has been part of the Volturi since its birth, so she's loyal as well but neither of then have powers." Carsile combined with Cameron was like a Volturi encyclopedia.

"Then you have the Volturi guard, Chelsea and her mate Afton, the twins Alec and Jane, Corin, Demetri, Felix, Santiago, Heidi and Renata." Carsile listed them for me.

"Do all of them have powers?"

"No, Felix and Santiago don't, but everyone else does."

"What are they?" Cameron started to explain.

"Okay Afton, Chelsea, Corin, Renata and Jane all have mental powers. Afton can make you believe that he's invisible."

"And Chelsea shouldn't be a big problem. She has the power to weaken and strengthen emotional ties of relationships. This family is so tightly knit that even she will have trouble trying to turn us against each other. But you will feel her trying." I nodded towards Carsile.

"You will also have to worry about Corin. He has the ability to make you feel addicted to something. When I met him for the first time he used his power on me, trying to make me addicted to the Volturi. Once he took the power off I felt physically uncomfortable for a few days. If Aro and Caius bring their wives, they will definitely bring Corin because he keeps them loyal to the Volturi." I can't even picture Carsile in the Volturi.

"I know that they use Corin to keep Chelsea in the Volturi as well." Cameron added.

"What will he try to make me addicted to?"

"Anything that will distract you, a tree, leaf, a star in the sky. If he can distract you then he can attack you."

"There's Renata too. I think I remember her." I focused my attention on Nessie. "She's Aro's personal guard. She has a powerful shield that can make you wonder why you even started to attack her."

"Yes, Nessie." Edward smiled at her. "But when Caius and Marcus are present she will be assigned to protect all of them."

"And you know Jane." I nodded towards Jasper.

"How do I practice against all of these mental powers?"

"I suggest that you let Bella take care of that simply because she's already trained and there is no way of trying to teach you how to do that in such a short period of time." I sighed.

"Honestly Cristy, you have enough to do, please just let me take care of them." I looked at her for a few seconds before nodding.

"Edward, could you help me."

"Of course love." Edward and Bella got up and left the house. I assumed it was to practice.

"So everyone else has physical powers?"

"Yes. There's Heidi but she won't be a problem. She has the power of physical attraction, for both men and women. But like Carsile said, this family is too close to be affected by that. That doesn't mean that you won't feel her." Esme was so sweet. Even talking about all of this she was still smiling, and she was still calm.

"Demetri has a great tracking ability, but that won't affect you during the fight." Cameron added.

"And last but not least, Alec. I wonder how you'll do against him." I looked over at Rosalie.

"What's his power?"

"Alec has the ability to cause sense deprivation; sight, taste, smell, touch and hearing, all gone. And he can do that to a whole group without even touching them."

"He's the most powerful member of the Volturi." Alice looked over at me. "His power isn't as publicized as Jane's because it doesn't work as fast as hers, but it will sneak up on you."

"Okay. And you said that their might be more?" Cameron nodded and I took a deep breath.

"Well once you learn how to fight it might not seem as bad. Come on, I'll show you how to fight Felix."

"Right now?"

"Hell yeah! Let's go people" We all got up and followed Emmet into this clearing not far from the house.

"Okay Cristy, Felix doesn't have any powers he's just really strong. I mean for me he's a slight challenge so for you it'll be hard. If you can take me on then you _might_ be able to handle him."

"Okay so you're going to try and fight me?"

"Yes, move to the center of the clearing." I moved to the center and I could see Emmet on the opposite side of me. Suddenly he was coming at me really fast. I could feel myself freaking out a little. What do you do when someone is coming at you? Hands up, punch, kick, probably a jump somewhere in there right? So that's what I did, I punched jumped and kicked and suddenly Emmet was on the other side of the clearing.

What the hell just happened and why was he coming at me faster? I jumped up scared right before he hit me but by time I came back down he had turned around. I shrieked closed my eyes and threw my hands out. Everything was happening too fast. I opened my eyes slowly wondering why I didn't feel an impact. Emmet was again on the other side of the clearing. My heart started beating faster as Emmet came at me for the third time clearly angry. I felt ready this time so I jumped higher and when I came back down I just punched him dead in the face.

"Oh my gosh, Emmet. I'm sorry!" I could hear Carsile, Jasper and Cameron laughing. Emmet jumped up a second later.

"Okay Cristy, yeah you'll be fine. But I want a rematch tomorrow." He walked back over to everyone else and Cameron came over to me.

"Cristy that was wonderful. If you can fight Emmet then you can fight Felix and if you can fight Felix you can fight all of them."

"All three of us should come at you at the same time. That's how they'll attack once they see what you can do. They'll probably send out Santiago first." I looked at Cameron and nodded. Emmet, Cameron and Jasper all spread out and then one at a time they started to run towards me. Emmet reached me first and I kicked him but half a second later Jasper was in my face and I threw my hands out. Cameron came out of nowhere and he scared me so I just screamed. He threw his hands over his ears and backed up. I opened my eyes and they were all standing in front of me. I took a deep breath as they all stared at me astonished.

"Cristy, you have too many powers. When you throw your hands out it's like a gust of wind just slapped me in the face. That scream made me want to run away and you just seam to know what to do. Even so, I still want my rematch tomorrow."

"That was quite brilliant Cristy." Jasper patted me on my back laughing.

"Do you need to take a break?" Cameron looked at me with a serious expression. I shook my head.

"No, what's next?" He gave me a small smile.

"We keep at it, but now more people are going to come at you."

"Okay."

"Alice would you mind?" Alice smiled and swiftly got up and stood at another spot in the clearing.

"But Alice can see what I am going to do." Cameron just smiled at me and moved back. Again they all started coming towards me. The only one I was really worried about was Alice. Emmet came at me first but I was ready for him. I figured that he'd think I'd jump so I crouched and flip kicked him in the air. Cameron was right there so I had to jump but he jumped with me so I put my hands out and he flew. Jasper pulled me down by my leg while I was in air and I screamed. He let go of me and I pushed my hands out again. Alice was smiling in my face like it was all over. So that's what I thought, but I was wrong. She kicked me in my chest and I went flying into a tree. I quickly got up, shaking my head and ran back towards her. But everything I thought she counteracted. When I screamed she jumped up really high covering her ears and by time I was done she was in my face again. I couldn't push her because she'd just move.

"Damn Alice just stop!" For a split second she stopped and that's when I hit her. We looked at each other confused before she came at me. Again we were going at it but as soon as I got frustrated I just talked.

"Alice, don't move left." She didn't move left and I pushed my hands out. She went flying back. I didn't understand why that was working because I was thinking it before I said it. I could feel something behind me and I slid out of the way. It was Jasper. He quickly spun around trying to hit me but he wasn't moving fast enough. I was able to block all of his hits.

"Jasper stop." I was expecting him to stop, like Alice had, but he didn't and I felt the hit on my chest as he threw me up into mid air. Emmet was about two feet above me trying to force me down harder so I just pushed my hands out sideways moving from under him. I hit the ground with less force but I didn't get up fast enough. Cameron took advantage of my slip-up and kicked me from under my feet. I didn't want to hit the ground again so I wished for something to break my fall. The section of the ground directly below me came up and broke the fall. So by time Cameron turned around to hit me I was already there and I screamed. Everyone moved back. I only screamed for a few seconds because I knew the rest of the family sitting down could hear it as well. I didn't want them to all go deaf.

"I can't keep watching this." I looked over towards the voice. It was Seth. I didn't even notice that he was back. We made eye contact.

"Cristy, watch out!" Right them Emmet came pummeling into me head first. I went flying back and came down with the tree. I could feel myself getting angry. That was a cheap hit. I sat up and focused on forcing more of the ground upwards as a shield because Emmet there was no way I was getting hit my Emmet again. I felt the ground, I had control. A second before he hit me I forced the ground up and it raised at least thirty feet in the air. Emmet ran smack into it at full force. There was dead silence as everyone stared in awe.

The first on to speak was Esme.

"I think that's enough for today." I could hear her from the side. I slowly pulled the ground back down and Rosalie was right by Emmet checking him over. Seth was by my side a second later.

"Cristy are you okay?" He helped me up.

"Yeah, is Emmet okay?"

"With that big head, he'll be fine." He looked me in the eyes before pulling me in a hug.

"Are you sure you're okay Cristy?"

"Yes."

"Cristy add two more powers to your freak list." Emmet was rubbing his forehead as he talked to me. "earth bending and Alice control."

"Honestly Emmet, are you okay? I didn't really know all that would happen." He smiled at me.

"Yeah I'll be fine, and I still want my rematch!" I smiled at him. He was insane.

"Come on, let's head back. You need to relax and eat something." Seth took my hand and we walked back to the house with everyone else. He wasn't talking about what happened earlier and I tried not to think about it, but even when I slipped he pretended not to hear me.

"Cristy, what you did out there was sick! How did you suddenly become so strong?" Nessie was walking next to me with Jake by her side.

"I have no idea Nessie. I'm just slightly stronger than you but when I was fighting my strength just reached an all time high. I don't know why."

"That's insane. You were lifting the ground and pushing people without actually touching them and I don't even know what that scream was about."

"I think when I'm fighting certain things are," I paused trying to think of the correct word. "certain powers are activated and these powers also depend on who I'm fighting. It's as if my body is keeping balance." We all started to enter the house.

"Cristy, that's exactly what's going on. You're keeping a balance. Isn't that what peace is? Balance between opinions and ideas?" I looked at Nessie as chills started to spread all over my arms. She was onto something.

"That is a very interesting idea Nessie." Carsile looked at Nessie waiting for her to continue.

"Yeah granddad, it makes sense. If Cristy had these cool powers all the time she wouldn't represent that balance and balance is a main component of peace."

"So Cristy will only have powers and strength when she needs them." Seth focused on Nessie as everyone started to group around us.

"And her body decides when she needs them?" Carsile nodded his head as if he was making Nessie's hypothesis fact in his "mental encyclopedia".

"So if I drop something she will suddenly become super fast in order to catch it?" Seth asked.

"Well let's try it." Alice came into the room and she dropped a cup about a foot from the floor. I tried to grab it but I wasn't fast enough.

"Maybe it has to be a serious situation." In that split second I saw Emmet, moving with unnecessary speed, toward Seth. As soon as I registered what was about to happen Emmet's movement became slow. I caught his fist and flipped him in the air onto his back. I instantly felt myself fill with anger. Apparently Seth notice because he pulled me into him, trying to relax me.

"Cristy babe, this isn't a real attack." I quickly tried to pull myself back, but I was having trouble.

"Cristy, your eyes are red, please relax." I shook my head and rubbed my eyes as I took a deep breath.

"Okay, I'm good."

"Uncle Emmet, Maybe you should stop messing with Cristy before she kills you." Jasper and Alice laughed at Nessie remark. I sighed.

"Emmet, I apologize." He stood up angry.

"I'm going to get that rematch Cristy, don't think you're off the hook." He walked over towards Rosalie and they went upstairs.

"Is he really mad at me?"

"He'll be fine Cristy, don't take it to heart. He's just not use to losing." I hoped Alice was right because an angry Emmet was not good.

"Now you need to eat again, you did a lot today." Everyone started to spread into the house and Seth and I went with Esme into the kitchen.

"Can I help you Esme?"

"Sure. I was going to make you guys a few cheeseburgers."

"Yeah Seth, eats a lot."

"And so will you. That baby is a combination of a wolf, a vampire and a human. It's going to chow down." I laughed and looked down at my stomach.

"Esme you think that the baby is part human?" Seth stood in front of us as we started to prepare the food.

"Yes, I don't know why I just feel like it is, especially since we were talking about balance and peace. It makes sense for the baby to have the balance of the three beings as well." Seth nodded.

"Yeah, I just need to work more on keeping the peace. I got so angry in such a short period of time."

"The only thing you can do it practice. Seth will be there to calm you down."

"I will."

_I don't even know if he's still mad at me. Seth, are you still upset with me_? He didn't flinch.

_Seth? Can you hear me?_

"Seth?" I talked out loud and he looked at me.

"Umm, I'll be back guys." And just like that Seth left the house. I could see him running outside. I sighed.

"He'll come around Cristy, don't worry." I mixed the meat together with my hands.

"He's avoiding it. He doesn't want to talk about what happened earlier when he shifted and left."

"Just give him time." Esme looked at me.

"I don't have much time."


	15. Chapter 39

It had literally been the longest two weeks of my life. I practiced everyday with the Cullens'. I learned new fighting techniques and discovered more powers that I didn't know I had. Everything seemed to be going okay, well almost everything. Seth still wasn't fully on board. He was trying to support me, but any time I got hit he'd either shift and leave or shift and try to protect me. When I tried to talk to him about it he'd change the subject, or claim that he had something to take care of with the pack, or with his mom.

Mom….

My mom and dad. I missed them a lot, especially at night when I actually had time to think about something other than the Volturi and the baby. I hadn't seen them since Mr. Hastings'. As far as they were concerned I was still missing, or dead. I just wanted to check up on them, but that wasn't really an option unless of course I wanted to put them at risk of getting involved in this mess. I loved them so I had to leave them alone, but it was just hard.

I sighed as I threw a pebble into the water. I was sitting near some pond in the forest not far from the Cullens', but far enough so that I could think freely. Seth had gotten into a pattern of just leaving after he made sure I ate something. He really didn't want to talk to me anymore. He was mad about my decision. At times I was mad at myself too, but I'd just remember all my Potenza sisters and what they went through.

I took a few deep breaths and lay down in the grass. I could feel the baby inside me. My stomach had started to point out some, but not enough to really notice.

"Hey kid, what's up?" It moved.

"How are you doing in there?"

"You're doing a really good job dealing with all this. You're keeping a better balance than I am." I chuckled lightly and rubbed my stomach.

"You know I love you right, with all my heart, and I promise that nothing will happen to you. It doesn't matter if you come out by time the Volturi get here or not, I'll keep you safe."

"Okay?" It kicked and I smiled.

"Good."

"You got really excited when I did that spinning fly kick move and I can't lie, that was pretty awesome. I was like BAM! And KA-POW! Emmett is still kinda' mad, but he'll get over it. I'll teach you how to do it after all of this is over." It felt like it was stretching inside me.

"I think we should go back now and get some sleep, you did a lot today." I sat up and looked at my stomach one more time before I pulled my shirt back down.

As I got approached the house I could hear a lot of arguing. I ran inside to see Peter and Charlotte yelling at the Cullens'.

"What's going on?"

"You guys made us a promise. We help you find Cristy and you save our daughter. We've been patient for the past three weeks but I'm tired of waiting." Charlotte was looking at me with death in her eyes and Peter was just trying to calm her.

"Are you kidding me? After all you put Cristy through, after all you put this whole family through, you think you have the right to demand anything?!" Rosalie was yelling back.

"Charlotte please, we know you miss your daughter but yelling isn't going to get her back." Esme also tried to calm her down. Suddenly Alice shot her eyes open, she was having a vision. Jasper was by her side immediately and everyone was silent as they watched.

"Alice love, what do you see?" When she snapped out of it a wave of sadness took over her features. Edward sighed.

"It's Asmerelda."

"What? What happened to her?" Charlotte and Peter looked as if they were both going to breakdown.

"The Volturi are going to be here in two and a half weeks. They're going to bring Asmerelda as a bargaining chip. If Cristy joins the Volturi, they'll spare the baby, if not Asmerelda dies." Charlotte fell to her knees weeping loudly. Peter walked towards at me and gently grabbed my hands as he fell to his knees.

"Please Cristy, please, don't let them kill Asmerelda. We're so sorry for what we did to you and I know we don't deserve it, but please don't let her die." He was looking straight in the eyes and pleading with every piece of himself. I could feel the tears coming down my cheek.

"I won't, I'll figure something out, I promise." He nodded and got up. He quickly cradled Charlotte in his arms and left the house. Everyone looked at me expectantly but I was too tired to think of an explanation. I had no idea how, but I knew I was going to save that child.

"I just need to sleep." They all just continued to stare as I ran upstairs and quickly cried myself to sleep.

**Seth's POV**

I got to the Cullen's place earlier than usual today. I wanted to see Cristy. I'd been so angry for the past few weeks that I'd been avoiding her. I didn't want to think about the Volturi or all this Potenza crap, but at this point I was willing to put that aside just to be in her presence, I missed her.

"Hello Seth, you're here early." I smiled over at Nessie.

"Yeah, I wanted to talk to Cristy, is she here?"

"Yes but she's still sleeping."

"What time did she go to bed?"

"Around eleven last night."

"Nessie, that's nine hours, even she doesn't sleep that long. Did she train more after I left?"

"No."

"So what's wrong?" Alice appeared in front of me.

"I think she's just overwhelmed. She's been training non-stop and last night Peter and Charlotte confronted her about Asmerelda, not to mention my vision."

"What did they say and what vision are you talking about?"

"Peter and Charlotte miss their daughter and last night they expressed that they were tired of waiting."

"Meaning what? They want Cristy to go to Italy now?" Nessie shrugged her shoulders. I couldn't believe the nerve of some people.

"And I think the vision Alice had is what really put her over the edge."

"What did you see Alice." I switched my focus from Nessie to Alice.

"The Volturi are going to bring Asmerelda when they come. If Cristy doesn't join the Volturi they're going to kill Asmerelda.

"Are you kidding me?!" I could feel the anger start to spread through my veins.

"They attacked and almost killed Cristy. How do they expect her to join the damn Volturi to save their baby! There is no way in hell that she's going to do that! Where are they?!" I was beyond furious and could feel myself starting to lose control. I was completely ready to rip both of their heads off.

"Seth, they're not here right now, please calm down." I let out a low growl at Nessie and Edward was immediately in the room.

"Don't tell me to calm down."

"Seth come on let's g-"

"Seth?" I shot my attention towards the stairs and took in a quick breath. Cristy's stomach was actually pushing past her waist. Yesterday you couldn't even tell she was pregnant and now it she looked like she'd been carrying for six months. She walked towards me rubbing her eyes. She had clearly just woken up.

_Why is he yelling so early in the morning? Oh God I hope no one told him about last night! Maybe I can try and calm him down. _

She had already calmed me down. Worry overcompensated anger.

"Seth, what's going on?"

"Cristy love, are you okay?"

"Yeah+ I'm fine. I just want to know why you're so angry."

"I'm not angry." She had ascended all the steps and was now standing directly in front of me.

"Then why are you yelling?"

_Why is everyone looking at me like I'm crazy? Is my hair all over the place? _

She ran her fingers through her already perfect hair.

"Cristy are you sure you're okay?"

_Why was he so worried about me? Maybe it's because I slept so long. I usually wake up before the sun comes out._

"Cristy," She turned her attention towards Nessie, " your stomach." Cristy looked down confused and then took in a quick breath.

"Oh my God." Her voice was but a whisper.

_Oh my God. Oh my God. Oh my God._

She looked up at me confused and worried.

_Seth what's going on?_

I gently picked her up and brought her over to the couch to sit down.

"Cameron!" Nessie yelled his name and he was down instantly.

"Yes?" We all moved out of the way so he could see.

"Cameron, is this normal?" He shook his head.

"No, no it's not."

"May I?" He reached his hands out asking if he could touch her stomach. Cristy nodded and lifted her shirt up. He reached out to touch her but he couldn't. He tried again but his hand wasn't making contact with her stomach.

"Cristy, why are you blocking me?"

"I swear, I'm not doing that…..I think it's the baby. I can feel a weird vibration in my stomach." By this point, everyone in the house was in the room crowding around Cristy.

"The baby is protecting you." Carlisle's response sent chills down my back.

"I can feel it." We all looked towards Jasper.

"It's worried."

"Worried?" Cristy rubbed her stomach.

"Hey sweetie you have nothing to worry about okay?"

"Now it's upset. Edward can you hear its thoughts?"

"I don't know, I can't read the baby's mind. It's like all three of you are blocked off from me."

_Why didn't they tell me about this last night?_

"Who didn't tell you about what?"

"Last night the Potenza's came to talk to me."

"What did they tell you?" Carlisle looked very serious.

"They said that I had to practice my power, but I don't know what that means. I thought that's what I've been doing for the past two weeks. But then they said that I need to pay attention and focus on every aspect of my life, not just training.

"What else did they say?"

"Umm, they started talking about the baby, but then they heard everyone downstairs and said that it was time for me to go."

"What did they say about the baby?"

"Expect the unexpected."

"That's it?" Cristy nodded towards Emmett.

"They're a big help aren't they?" Rosalie sarcastically rolled her eyes as she crossed her arms across her chest. Cristy sighed.

"Well the only thing I think they could mean by saying practice your power, is, maybe, the main power that you have." Edward spoke up.

"What's my main power?"

"Cameron told us that your main power is to humanize vampires and to bring people back to life. That's how you're meant to keep balance."

"How do I do that?"

"I'm sorry Cristy but in all my travels I've never seen it done before. I've only heard of it."

"But they also told you that you can't just focus on training Cristy. I think you're suppose to focus on the baby." I was honestly done with her training. I didn't like seeing her repeatedly put herself in between eight vampires. My instincts would go insane when they'd attack her. Maybe the baby would finally show everyone that she wasn't up to fighting the Volturi.

"I agree, at least for today. We can help you train later." I appreciated Esme's support.

"No, I think the baby is giving her the strength she needs to practice her power now. We should take advantage of this time." I shot a hard glared towards Cameron.

"She's been practicing every day for two weeks straight. I think she deserves a few days off." I felt Cristy place her hand on my arm. She looked at me quickly before focusing her attention on Cameron.

"If that's true then the baby's strength won't dissipate by tomorrow. I think they're right, I should take the day off."

"What about that Asmerelda? I don't trust the Volturi, I think they're going to try and kill Asmerelda anyways. You need to know how to bring her back to life and you don't have much time. Unless you were just going to join them."

"There is no way in hell that Cristy's going to join the Volturi." I started to raise my voice; I didn't like Cameron's tone.

_I have no idea what I'm going to do? Joining the Volturi-_

"Don't tell me that you were actually considering it." I quickly looked down at her.

"Seth I haven't had the time to think about anything."

"There's nothing to think about. You're not doing it." My voice was became hard.

"Seth can you please just relax?" I let out a sarcastic laugh. I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"Relax!? How do you expect me to relax wh-" Suddenly Cristy hurled over, grabbed her stomach and started blaring in pain. Tears quickly fell down her face.

"Cristy." I was right by her side again trying to figure out what to do.

"The baby is feeling…sad."

_Seth it hurts._

I know Cristy, what can I do?" She grabbed my hand and quickly pulled it to her stomach. Her groans became quick breaths and the flow of her tears slowed. I put my other hand on her stomach and Cristy sighed; the pain was subsiding. She closed her eyes and just focused on her breathing.

"They baby put its shield down for you Seth. Talk to it." I looked at Esme confused.

"Talk to it?" Esme nodded.

"Umm, hi baby, I need you to stop hurting you mom."

"It's feeling guilty. Keep talking Seth."

"We all love you so much. And mommy and daddy will promise to stop fighting, as long as you promise to behave. " I stared at the stomach and I could feel something beneath my hand, near Cristy's belly button. I slowly moved it to reveal two hands pushing against her stomach. I very gently pushed back.

"It's happy Seth." Cristy still had her eyes closed.

"Cristy look." She opened them slowly and looked at me first before looking down.

"Is that-"

"Yeah."

"Oh my God! This is crazy." Her face lit up and the silver lining around her eyes seemed to glow.

"I want to talk to it too!" Nessie was on her knees next to me.

"Hey little baby, I'm your Aunt Nessie, your mom's best friend. When you come out I'm going to show you all my memories of your mom. Okay?"

"It's moving." Nessie smiled.

"It likes to be loved." Jasper was smiling as well.

"You guys gotta' pick names because I don't like calling your baby "it"." Alice looked down at Cristy's stomach.

"I don't kno-"

"We actually already picked names…..you know…. before all of this."

"We did?"

"Yeah, you picked the boy's name and I picked the girl's. We said Jeremiah Harry and Autumn Saniya."

"Those are beautiful names Seth." Cristy smiled at me.

"We'll call it AJ, for now." Bella was so awesome.

"I like that."

"So AJ I think it's time you get something to eat."

"Can I help you cook Esme?" I was shocked at Rosalie's response and based on the facial expressions, so was everyone else.

"Of course dear, come on."

"Okay guys let's give her some space." Carlisle left the room and everyone followed suit, giving Cristy and I some room. I got up and sat next to her.

"Cris, I'm sorry that I've been very distant and angry lately. I'm just having a really hard time dealing with all of this. I don't want you to fight the Volturi, and I definitely don't want you to join them. I just want to be with you and keep you safe." She sighed.

"I'm not going to join the Volturi Seth, but I am going to fight them. That's what I need to do. I don't like it, I don't like any of this. I miss my parents, I hate not being able to remember you, and I hate that I keep hurting you. I'm just trying to get through this so we don't have to worry anymore." She was looking deep into my eyes. How could I go against such a beautiful and caring soul?

"I get it; you're not going to change your mind."

_I'm sorry._

"The next best thing I can do is be there for you."

_You won't have to fight Seth, and neither will the pack, I don't want any of your friends-_

"But just in case, we'll be there. You can't expect me to stay at home why you fight the ultimate war."

_Thank you Seth._

"Thank _you._" I gently kissed her lips and her forehead; she started blushing.

"I love you."

"I love you too." Right then Rosalie walked in with a tray of food.

"Okay enough with the mushy-mushy." She handed Cristy a plate.

"That was fast."

"Esme wanted to try making pancakes. She made the batter mix last night."

"Thanks."

"You're food is in the kitchen." Rosalie looked at me but I just smiled back at her.

"Here you go Seth." Esme came into the room with another plate of pancakes drowned in syrup, just like I liked it.

"Thank you Esme, I could've gotten up."

"No, stay here with Cristy and if you want some more just let me know."

_Esme reminds me so much of my mom._ I glanced quickly at Cristy who was smiling at Esme.

"Okay Esme." They left the room and I started to chow down. I could hear Cristy laughing lightly at me.

_I wonder if Seth has spoken to my parents. I probably shouldn't ask him now, I'll ask him later._ I looked up at her again and she was smiling at me as she ate. I think sometimes she forgot that I could hear her.

"No, but they call me almost every day." She looked at me confused for a second but quickly regrouped her thoughts.

"We don't have to talk about this Seth."

"No, I don't mind." She took a sip of her orange juice and continued eating. I'm not sure if she wanted me to drop it or not, but I decided to continue.

"I don't know what I would say to them. I played through all the scenarios in my head. I figure that they think I'm depressed and that I'm blocking them out of my life. They have the promise ring I was supposed to give to you the night you were taken and by now I know they read the letter attached to it. They know that I love you. I just hope they don't take a personal offense to me ignoring them. As far as they're concerned you're still missing."

_Or dead_

"What have the police been telling them?"

"I know that Embry did a few patrols at your house. One night last week the police came and said that they had a few leads, but I don't know."

"Nessie told me that at school Anne and Reyna are spreading rumors that I was sleeping with Mr. Hastings' and that I ran away with him."

"Are you serious?" She nodded.

"Nessie said that she's constantly defending me, but I told her to stop, I'm done with them. They've been on my case since I moved here."

"I can't believe some people, do you want me to go to the school and say something to them, because I will." She smiled at me clearly amused by my sudden serious tone.

"That would be funny, but no."

"They knew we were dating so their rumor doesn't even make sense."

"They knew we were dating?"

"Yeah, they were so jealous, especially Anne."

"Oh I wish I could remember the look on her face."

"Cristy when you're done eating come upstairs, you need to change out of those pajamas." Cristy smiled at Alice and nodded. She was already done eating so she put her plate on the coffee table and got up, gently rubbing her stomach.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, my stomach just feels weird."

"Sweetie sit down." Esme was in the room right away.

"No, no it's not any pain, it's just….weird. I can't describe it."

"Jasper." Alice called for Jasper and he was immediately by her side. She pointed to Cristy's stomach. Jasper smiled lightly at Cristy.

"Jasper, I'm fine, really, I am." He focused on her stomach and quickly I could see his ace begin to twist.

"What?" He looked up at me.

"I'm not sure. I'm sensing more than two emotions."

"What do you mean? Maybe you're sensing my emotion?"

"No, it's coming from Cristy. She's feeling nervous, but the baby….it's mad and happy at the same time. It's as if…." We all concentrated on Jasper as he let his thoughts flow.

"It's as if…..…Cristy, is it possible that you're having twins?"

"Twins!" Jasper started to focus harder on Cristy's stomach. Nessie and Cameron were downstairs in the next few seconds.

_Twins! There is no way there are two babies inside of me. This is crazy!_

I was thinking the same thing.

"I don't know how else to explain it. I'm still sensing happiness, nerves and anger. I know the nervous emotion belong to you because it's the strongest one, but the other two are completely equal."

"Two is the number that represents balance. And your Potenza sisters did say to expect the unexpected." Cristy quickly looked up at Nessie.

"Does the Potenza usually have twins?" I had to know, because this was definitely unexpected.

"I don't know. The farthest I've ever seen in the cycle is the Potenza getting pregnant and turning into a vampire. But I've never seen or heard of twins in all of my encounters. I just know that she gives birth." Again, everyone, by now was back in the living room crowding around Cristy.

"Carlisle, Is there a way to give Cristy a sonogram to see what's going on?" Bella looked worried for Cristy. She was the only one who'd had any idea how it felt giving birth to a vampire baby.

"I'm not sure if it will work with her skin, but we can definitely give it a try." I gently lifted Cristy into my arms.

_Seth it's okay, I can walk, you don't have to carry me._

"I know." I kissed her on her forehead and followed Carlisle upstairs into one of his offices. I had been in a lot of the rooms in the Cullens' house, but never this one. It looked like we'd just entered the hospital. All of the expected equipment was there including one of those hospital beds.

I laid Cristy on top of the sheets and helped her pull her shirt up.

"Okay Cristy, this cream might feel cold on your skin because you're still pretty warm for a vampire." She nodded and Carlisle reached to spread the cream, but he couldn't.

"The baby put the shield back up, Seth, you're going to have to do this." I nodded and took some of the cream into my hands.

"Tell me if I hurt you Cristy."

"Okay." I started to spread the cream all over her stomach, even on the sides.

"Very good Seth, now take this and move it slowly over her stomach." He handed me this small device.

"You ready?"

_Yeah_

I moved it over the cream as Carlisle focused on the screen connected to the sonogram machine

"Are you seeing anything Carlisle?"

"Yes, but it's hard to make out," he paused for a second," It's clear that it's sensing something, but the sonogram isn't strong enough to see through your skin."

"So we won't know until she gives birth?" He nodded.

"How am I suppose to give birth if no one is able to touch my stomach except for Seth?" 

"I don't know, maybe AJ will pull the shield down. If not, Seth, you'll have to perform the surgery."

"Me!?" Sheer panic was instantly running through my whole body. How was I going to deliver a baby by myself? I can barely concentrate on anything when Cristy is around and now I'm expected to do God knows what while she's screaming in pain?!

"I will of course be there with you, but yes, if the baby doesn't put the shield down, you're doing to have to do it." I could feel Cristy's concerned eyes looking at me. Her thoughts were strained and filled with contradiction. She didn't want me to have to be stressed with doing it, but at the same time she knew that if I had to, there was no way around it.

"Come on let's get this cream off you so you can go enjoy your day off." I looked down at Cristy as I started to clean her off. She looked like she had a massive headache that wasn't budging.

"Cris, please don't stress about this." She didn't respond, she just placed her hands over her eyes. She kept her hands there until I lifted her up to carry her to her room. Instead she hid her face into my chest. I placed her on the bed and as soon as I got in she placed her head back into my chest. I could feel her silent tears start to soak into my shirt and I just rubbed her back, letting her know that I was here.

"Love, please don't cry," she sniffled," I can't take it when you cry. I'm right here and I'll be there to deliver our baby, it's not a problem. "

_I saw your face Seth, you look terrified. _

"What you saw was nerves. But I'll get over that because I love you and I'll do anything for you."

_You give me too much Seth. I don't do anything but bring you pain but yet you're always ready to give me the world. I don't deserve you. You deserve someone who gives to you as much as you give to them._

I smiled lightly as a wave of déjà vu washed over me. We had had this exact same conversation already.

"You give me purpose, you give me a reason to wake up every morning, and you give me love. Your love is all I could ever want. Simply being able to hold you right now is a gift. Every kiss is a present and every embrace is worthwhile for me. So don't for one second think that you don't give me anything. You are my imprint, my soul mate, my heart, my soul, my everything. I need _you_, not someone else." I lifted her chin up so I could look into her eyes. She grunted.

_Don't look at me, my eyes are puffy from crying._

"You're too beautiful not to look at. I swear I'm the luckiest man alive." I locked eyes with her and leaned in for a kiss. I left myself fall into her pull and kissed her slowly. Her lips were still so soft and full like always. I traced her lips and she quickly let me in. When my tongue touched hers she sighed and wrapped stretched her arms out around me. I pulled her up _very_ carefully so she could reach my neck and she deepened the kiss, putting more of herself into it. When I felt myself bordering on obsession to her lips, I pulled away. She was giving me the most intense look when I opened my eyes and I coulnd't help but let out an unsteady breath.

_I want you Seth._

I couldn't take it when she was being so straight forward. I gave her a pitiful pleading look but she wasn't budging.

"Soon." I could feel her hands playing with the hairs on the back of my head.

_You promise?_

Her hands moved down to my ears, putting me in a frenzy.

I nodded.

_Okay._

We continued to stare at each other for a few more seconds.

_Can you take this off? _

She tugged at my shirt. I didn't argue, I just pulled the top over my head.

I watched her carefully as she leaned her head on my shoulder and started drawing patterns on my chest.

_Can you tell me how we first met again?_ I smiled. I would tell her anything.

"I was going with Jake who was meeting Nessie at the icy shop…..


	16. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40**

**Christy's POV**

_Three days….._

_What did that even mean?_

_I couldn't wrap my head around it._

_Three days?_

_Don't we usually get nine months?_

_I had one, well the one month that I could remember._

_But that didn't matter, because now I was down to three days._

"Cristy?" The sound of Seth's voice pulled me from my thoughts. He was sitting right next to me on the couch in the Cullen's family room. After I finished training for the day I took a shower and ate. Now we were relaxing, or at least I was trying to relax.

"Yeah?" He looked at me expectantly as if I should already know his question. But when I didn't respond he spoke up.

"Are you okay?" I nodded, still for some reason forgetting that he could read my mind.

"Even if I couldn't read your mind I would be able to tell that you were lying." I gave him a weak smile.

"Of course you would." He pulled me too his side and I breathed in his natural scent, it calmed me down.

"Talk to me." I sighed.

"This is just all so insane. I'm excited to see AJ but I still can't believe that I'm having a baby. And I'm more nervous now than ever because I still can't even figure out the whole Potenza power. I've been practicing all week and nothing has happened. What if Cameron is right about Asmerelda? What if the Volturi kill her and I can't bring her back?"

"Cristy, everything is going to be fine. We'll practice again tomorrow, you'll figure it out."

"What about you? How are you feeling about the baby?"

"We already talked about this Cris."

"You could've changed your mind."

"I would never change my mind. I love you and I love this baby. I will do anything and everything I can to help and keep the both of you safe. Even if that means delivering the baby by myself. You never have to question that."

"Aren't you nervous?"

"Yeah, but I love you too much to let my nerves get in the way. Plus Carlisle, Esme will be there to help. You never know, AJ might let the shield down." I smiled up at him totally and completely in love.

"Hey AJ will you put the shield down when you're ready to come out?" I rubbed my stomach.

"I can feel the baby moving." Seth placed his hand on my stomach.

"How are you feelin' in there kiddo?" AJ pressed against my stomach and Seth and I could see the hand print. AJ pushed harder.

"Cristy what happened?" I assumed my face was the tell all.

"AJ is just pushing." The baby pushed harder and I rubbed my stomach hoping to calm it down.

"Hey AJ don't push so much I know your excited." By the sound of Seth's voice it was clear that he was starting to get nervous.

"I think it's calming do- Oh My God!" AJ kicked me hard right in the base of my uterus. I could feel him struggling.

"Carlisle!" Seth stood up and gently pushed me back so I could lay on the couch. Nessie and Rosalie were down a second later.

"He's out hunting I'll call him." I let out a whimper as AJ moved aggressively across my stomach.

"Nessie what about Cameron?" Seth was definitely worried now; no one was here.

"Cameron, Esme, Alice and Jasper are all with Carlisle."

"AJ please. What's wrong?" I tried to plead with the baby but it wasn't letting up.

"Cristy what can I do?" I shook my head sideways and tried to take deep breaths.

"Guys, Carlisle is on his way."

"Do you want some water or someth-" I cut him off with a blood curling scream as I felt something break inside of me. Tears stared rushing down my face.

"Something broke, I heard it."

"Cristy where does it hurt?"

"Oh God she's bleeding, it's soaking up her jeans. We have to get her upstairs." I could feel Seth's arms try to scoop me up.

"Cristy? Hey talk to me what's going on?" I stared at him but couldn't actually talk it was as if I was starting to burn all over, like before, when my stomach burned, when I couldn't scream. I just shut my eyes.

"No no no no no no no. Cristy I need you to talk." His voice was quickly becoming irrelevant as the pain grew more and more intense, I could only close my eyes.

"Oh My God…..Cristy. Guys she's not talking. Cristy! CRISTY!" Everything faded out except for the pain.

PAIN

PAIN

PAIN

PAIN

A four-letter word that took so much from you.

I was back in that place I was before, the place I tried t block out because it was so terrible. The pain that came at the end of my transformation when my stomach was set on fire and I wasn't allowed to scream. I couldn't scream because AJ needed to scream. AJ was the one being set on fire and I, I was just close enough to feel the burn. The burn that was right outside the gates of Hell. A burn that reached every part of your body and seeped into your bones, a burn that was throwing a tantrum and refused to be stopped. A burn that made you forget everyone you loved, forget anything you ever did, and just wish for instant death. You just wanted it all to be over and just when you thought you would burn with the Devil forever…

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"She's finally awake." Now I could scream, AJ was done.

"She's been out for ten minutes, but I still can't stop all this blood."

"Cristy, I need you to push." I was so discombobulated. The burn had stopped but there was still intense pain. Tears ran down my face as I tried to pull it together. I could vaguely see Seth through my tears. I was on a hospital bed I guess I was in Carlisle's operation room.

"Cristy I know it hurts but I need you to push."

"Carlisle I'm sorry, there's too much blood….I can't…..I can't."

"Go Alice." I didn't know what was going on all I could do was feel that pain in between my legs.

"Seth talk to her, she not responding to me!"

"Cristy, Cristy love I need you okay, I need you." I cried out loud at the pain. God the pain.

"I know love I know, but AJ is ready, I know it's early but he's trying to come out, I need you to push." I cried out harder. I could suddenly feel something soft touching my eyes, clearing up my vision. It was Nessie.

"I'm here Cristy."

"It hurts so much, I can't do this." Tears continued to run and Nessie kept wiping them away.

"Yes you can we're all here and AJ needs to come out. AJ didn't let the shield down so Carlisle can't help but he's staying here with Esme to guide Seth. Everyone else we told to leave, they are downstairs with the rest of the pack." I tried to pull myself together and push aside the pain, I had no choice, I had to try, I had to try.

"Okay."

"Are you ready Cristy?" I took a deep breath and attempted to stop crying so intensely. I could see Carlisle, Seth and Esme all positioned in front of me ready to take out AJ.

I nodded, I would never be ready but I had to try. Esme smiled and I started to push and I started to scream.

"Good Cristy good keep going." I pushed harder and the intense tears started again, Nessie was there with the cloth, but it was useless at this point, there was no stopping them.

"Come on Cristy." I shut my eyes tighter and pushed again.

"I see a head."

"Seth put your hands out closer and pull a little, but not to much." Seth was delivering our baby. It just clicked in my head, and that just pushed me to not give up.

I pushed again screaming but taking the pain for a prolonged push.

"It's coming out Carlisle, what do I do?"

"Seth just keep holding its head and guiding it out. You're doing great."

"Cristy give Seth one more good push and that should do it." I tried to open my eyes for a second but it was pointless, it was still incredibly blurry from the tears. I took another keep breath and pushed again like before, prolonging it for as long as my body would allow.

"I got it, It's out, it's out. Carlisle I don't know- I'm lost- I don't know-" I could feel Seth starting to freak out.

"It's fine Seth you did a great job."

"Cristy the baby is beautiful. Oh my God." Nessie whispered in my ear.

"It's a bo-"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" In that instant I felt something moving, forcing it's way through me. I immediately started pushing.

"She's still pushing Carlisle, here take the baby."

"There's no way another baby is in there, there is no space."

"Well she's pushing something." I was pushing but it was going to come out regardless, what ever was in me was strong and was ready to come out. I pushed again but not as hard.

"Seth put your hands back out I can see something."

"I can see it too." I pushed and pushed and pushed, not stopping and hoping this last moment of strength would be enough to get this out of me.

"Oh God. It's almost out. Seth pull, I don't think Cristy can push anymore." I could feel the tug of Seth pulling it the rest of the way out and then instantly the level of intense pain dropped to soreness, throbbing and fatigue. I wanted to look, to see, but my eyes couldn't keep themselves open.

"She's too small, extremely premature."

"Is she going to be okay?"

"I don't know Seth, I have to put her in the incubator."

"Cristy. Cristy, open your eyes." I could hear Nessie talking to me but I couldn't grasp enough energy to respond, I just wanted to sleep.

"Cristy, I know you're tired but you have to wake up."

"Cameron said that we _can't_ let her sleep. Wake her up, get her eyes open." I could feel it coming on a dark, quiet, painless, peacefulness, where I could rest, just rest.

Suddenly freezing ice cold water hit my face and my eyes shot open. There was Seth and in his eyes I saw everything.

It all came back! Everything from the icy shop to the nerves to the mall and Guitar Hero, to Florida with Laurent. The skating ring and the barbeque, to the attacks, to the date and our first time ever making love. I could see me crying in my room, my parents and their distance, the car where Seth picked me up from school, where we made up the baby names. I could see Hasting and Emon, I could see the screaming, could see it all. But I remembered not remembering, that whole month I could see myself not knowing him, and the pain on his face, all as if that were apart of the memory in itself.

"Cristy?" I just started at him wondering if he knew, if he would feel it, if he could still read my thoughts.

"Cristy, do you…?" I knew what he meant and I nodded. I remembered every single thing. He closed his eyes and kissed me on my forehead as tears started to run down his face.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

**Seth's POV**

"Seth."

"Yes Love." God what is love? Because I was on a new level and love didn't seem to cut it. Christine Dylon had me completely; I was all hers, at her command. Anything she wanted I would get, I would do. It had always been like that but now, it was different, it was stronger.

"I'm so tired."

"I can't let you sleep, Cameron said that you might not wake and I need you to be awake."

"I don't know if I can keep my eyes open."

"Just keep talking to me. How do you feel?" She sighed struggling to fight the fatigue.

"I am a little sore. Am I still bleeding?"

"Good that means the pain killers are working, and no Carlisle stopped the bleeding. Once the babies came out he was finally able to touch you."

"How are the babies?"

"The boy, Jeremiah Harry, is fine, but Autumn Saniya came out premature."

"So the boy came out second?"

"No he came out first."

"There's no way the second child is premature, she basically forced her way through, I was just trying to make it easier for her by pushing. She's very strong."

"Maybe, but she's very small. Carlisle is worried so he put her on the incubator until you get better. Apparently you have milk that they need but you can't help them yet."

"Why not, give her to me. I don't want her to just sit in the incubator." I could feel her getting angry, and it was kind of good because she was keeping herself awake.

"No Cristy, please, please, please don't fight me on this. The incubator will keep her okay for the time being. As soon as we get you cleaned up and you're body repairs itself fully then you can tend to her. But I need you to focus on you right now. I need you to recover."

"Seth, I'm sorry, but just give her to me I can do it. I'm tired but I have enough energy to make sure she gets what she needs."

"No no no Cristy." I looked up and there was Alice.

"Hi Alice." Cristy smiled at her.

"Seth's completely right. We have to get you in tip-top shape before you can help the babies. They are beautiful Cristy absolutely stunning. You and Seth made a perfects set of twins."

"Thanks Alice, but honestly let me hel-"

"Nope, now I'm going to clean you up and help you out of these clothes. There is still blood all over the bed. Seth just give us a minute and then you can come right back." I hesitated but agreed and kissed Cristy on her forehead.

"I'll be right outside love."

"Seth you should actually go take a shower and clean up as well. I put your clothes in the bathroom. We have to get both of you guys out of this room so we can sanitize it."

"Okay." I left and went into the bathroom and took a nice hot shower. I didn't stay in there too long because I wanted to get back to Cristy but I stayed just long enough to wash everything off my body from the delivery. I still couldn't wrap my head around that fact that I had just delivered twins, my own twins. And it all happened in one day. The most fulfilling day of my life by far. I couldn't believe it, I just couldn't.

I got out of the shower, and threw on the clothes before I went back outside. The door to Carlisle's operation room was still closed so I sat outside and waited for Alice to finish. I wasn't close enough to hear Cristy's thoughts, I had to be right next to her, but I could hear them talking. Cristy was thanking Alice for the letting her wear sweatpants. Another ten minutes passed before Alice opened the door.

"She's all ready." Cristy sat with her leg hanging off the edge of the bed. Alice had dressed her in black sweats and a black top. She was clearly tired and you could tell that she was soar but overall she looked amazing considering she literally just gave birth to twins.

"Seth, Carlisle doesn't want her to really walk yet so can you carry her into the other room?"

"Of course." I was by her side in a second.

"Ready love?" She nodded drooping her eyes. I picked her up very, very gently. She squinted indicating pain and I stopped in my tracks.

"What! What hurts?"

"Nothing I'm just soar, everything's a little tender." I took extra caution as I walked to the next room. I laid her down on the bed making sure she sat up. Cameron said she couldn't sleep but I needed to know for how long, she was exhausted.

"Seth."

"Yes love?"

"I'm so tired." I looked down at her, her eyes begging me to let her sleep.

"Cameron?" I could hear him coming up the stairs. He knocked on the door and walked in.

"Yes, I know she's tired Seth, but she needs to stay awake."

"For how much longer Cameron? She just gave birth to twins about forty five minutes ago, look at her." He sighed. You couldn't deny how tired she looked.

"She needs to stay awake for two hours."

"How do you know this?"

"Zarrah told me." I nodded. Zarrah was one of the past Potenzas.

"Cameron what happens if I fall asleep?"

"You might not wake up in time to fight the Voluturi. Zarrah told me that normally the Potenza sleeps for about three days, but the Volturi are scheduled to be here soon and I don't want to cut it too close to their arrival. She said that if you stay up for two hours it kind of….let's say deactivates the prolonged sleep." Cristy sighed.

"Okay."

"I know it's hard but you only have about and hour and thirty minutes. Just trust me."

"Thanks Cameron."

"Cristy!" Nessie was suddenly in the room yelling Cristy's name excitedly.

_Why is she so loud? Nessie shhhh._

"Cristy we need to keep you awake, that's why." She put her hand on her forehead.

_This is ridiculous, why can't the Volturi come in another month? _I rubbed her back and kissed her forehead.

"Hi Nessie."

"So Cristy, this is all so exciting! You got your memory back. I'm so happy because you can like remember and stuff!"

"Yeah sorry about being so mean to you before, you know when I found out I was pregnant and stuff."

"It's fine Cristy, I'm so over that. Plus you have two babies downstairs. Jeremiah Harry is the best big brother ever. He puts his shield up to protect his sister about ten minutes ago, so no one can touch her. Any time someone tries to pick her up you can see him getting ready to cry. Good thing Carlisle has her in the incubator already."

"Seriously?" Cristy seemed just as excited as I was.

_I want to see my babies. _

"Soon love."

"What happened, is she talking to you in her head Seth? Cristy don't be so secretive, talk out loud."

"I just want to see the babies Nessie."

"Seth is right Cristy, you will see the, soon, very soon."

"So what else is going on downstairs?" I tried to switch the topic so she wouldn't get sad.

"Alice is setting up the room where you guys will be. It's huge! There's room for the babies and then you guys and all of the clothes, because you know Alice bought tons and tons of baby stuff."

"Really, Alice is so great, what color is the room?" Cristy was speaking up.

"Well she didn't know if it was a boy or a girl or if there would be twins on not, so she just decided on a sky blue, very versatile."

"I'm excited to see it." I nodded agreeing with Cristy. If Alice had anything to do with it then it would be mind-blowing.

"Seth you can go and look, you don't have to wait for me."

"I'm not leaving your side at all."

_God you're so sweet. _I pulled her closer into me so she was cradled in my lap.

"Ooo also Cristy, the pack is down stairs and they wanted me to tell you that they love ya'."

"They said that? But they don't even know me, I mean I met them a few times but I don't really know them, they can't love me."

"Cristy, everyone loves you, plus you're my imprint so they kinda' don't have a choice. Also not to mention that you're like a super powerful Potenza Queen who has super cool powers." She chuckled lightly.

"Well I mean if you say all that I guess it makes sense."

"Look who's getting their sense of humor back." Right then Emmett walked in.

"Emmett!" So that's how it went for the next hour and a half; slowly but surely everyone came upstairs to try and help Cristy stay awake. Only people who didn't come in were Edward and Bella, they were watching over the babies. Everyone was still skeptical of Charlotte and Peter, who were also not allowed inside. Even the pack came upstairs. Seeing them really touched Cristy because she felt like she didn't deserve their love, but they were giving it to her anyway. She kept thinking about how we were all now kind of like a family, a huge unorthodox family, but a family nonetheless.

**Cristy's POV**

I woke up that morning snuggled against Seth's chest. He was holding me very tightly against him, but I didn't mind, I never had a problem being embraced by Seth. I took a few deep breaths soaking in his wonderful scent before trying to prepare myself for my day.

Yesterday I, Christine Dylon, had gone through extreme levels of pain to give birth to a set of twins, twins that I knew were beautiful regardless of what they looked like. I was now a mother to a boy named Jermiah Harry and a girl named Autumn Saniya. Seth delivered our kids and then stayed up with me those two long hours before I was allowed to go to bed. Actually everyone stayed up with me including the pack. Even though it was hard to believe, Autumn was premature and was on an incubator until Carlisle decided that I was healed enough to start nursing. Which brings me to the fact that I was able to nurse and at that thought my chest suddenly felt heavy. I half thought the newfound heaviness was all mental until I looked down at my chest.

They weren't suddenly humungous, but I knew my body and they were a little bigger. I tried to picture myself breast-feeding and it made me chuckle. Though the last two months had been intense I was still only seventeen and the thought of me breast-feeding was just so out there.

_Okay Cristy, back on track, this is serious, what else is going on? _The next big thing was the Volturi, they were due in a few days and I still had no idea how to do the Potenza power. I had to save this little girl Asmerelda but I had no idea how I was suppose to do that without the power. Originally the Potenza power was suppose to be my safety net incase the Volturi killed Asmerelda on the spot, but if I didn't learn it I only had one choice. But that one choice wasn't really even an option; there was no way that I was going to join the Volturi. I just hoped that I would be able to figure out the power within the next few days.

I felt Seth shift and I tried to change the topic in my head. I didn't want him to wake up stressed and worrying about me. Once I looked at his face it really wasn't hard at all to let the problems in my head trail off. I swear I had the most amazing boyfriend/soul-mate in the world. He was with me throughout this whole mess, and is still literally right by my side. On top of that he was freaking gorgeous, I could just stare at him all day. I loved his ears, I don't know why but I did. Even when I had lost my memory, I could see myself whispering it his ears in Italian. I loved those lips as well, especially all the things that he could do with those lips. He'd kiss me slowly and then quickly he'd turned the heat up with his tongue, sometimes teasing me and sometimes not even giving me a chance to respond. Oh and those eyes, those eyes that I couldn't wait to see as soon as he opened them for me. He was always looking at me with those big, midnight sky blue eyes, eyes that were always filled with love. No matter what we were talking about whether the topic had a happy or angry tone, the love was always there. I was just so happy that I remembered him, and that he was still here.

I could slowly see a smile start to form on his face but I couldn't tell if he was awake or not.

"I'm awake love." He opened his eyes smiling at me.

"Good morning." I couldn't stop smiling either, I was just so happy.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine." And I was surprised by the truth in my statement, I honestly felt fine, I wasn't even soar.

"Don't lie to me Cristy."

"I'm not I promise, I really do feel fine."

"Cristy there is nothing wrong with feeling soar you birthed twins yesterday!" I moved my hands up to his face.

"Seth, I'm serious, I'm okay." He looked at me still skeptical. I always had these urges to kiss him at the weirdest times, like right now when he was staring at me suspiciously. But I couldn't, I didn't want him to think I was trying to change the topic, because I honestly did feel okay. If anything it was just my chest.

"What, what's wrong with your chest?" He looked down.

"Nothing, I can breast feed so I can feel it, they feel a little heavier."

"They look a little bigger too." A slick grin spread across his face and he slowly started to move so that he was hovering over me.

"God you're so beautiful." I could feel myself starting to blush and he started covering my face in light kisses before he reached my lips. He started slowly but as always the kiss when from gentle and light to an insane obsession. He kissed me harder and I moved my hands up under his shirt running my fingers over his chest, over all of those beautiful muscles. He pulled away so I could pull the shirt off and placed his lips back on mine.

"Hello in there, we don't need anymore babies right now so break it up. Plus the babies just woke up!" I groaned against Seth's lips at the sound of Alice's voice.

"Okay Alice."

"You have two minutes! See ya' downstairs!" Seth looked at me still with that intense heat coming from his eyes. I felt it too, but clearly now wasn't the time. I smiled lightly and apologetically as I kissed him lightly on the lips. He sighed but then rolled off me grabbing his shirt. I sat up, running my fingers through my hair before I stood slowly. I was prepared for something to go wrong with my body, but nothing happened. I looked down at my self and everything was intact. Seth walked over to me taking my hand.

"Come on, let's go see our twins." Hearing him say those words literally sent chills down my back. I had twins, we had twins! I couldn't stop smiling and all but took off running downstairs. Seth laughed at my eagerness but followed matching my speed.

We went downstairs as Alice asked and as we walked toward the room on the right we could hear the babies. The room was just as Nessie had described the night before, a huge room painted a light, refreshing, bright sky blue. We walked further in over to the group standing around the newborns. Rosalie, Nessie, Alice, Esme, Bella, and Carlisle, the rest of the boys, Jasper, Emmett and Edward, were out hunting. They moved over slightly making space for me and Seth.

I couldn't describe what I was feeling in that moment when my eyes connected with them. It was so surreal. It was love, happiness, relief, obsession, fear, the urge to protect, the urge to embrace, it was hope and joy, it was Jeremiah and Autumn.

"Can I hold them?" Carlisle nodded.

"I think you're the only one who can right now, well probably you and Seth. Jay still hasn't put the shield down and he's ready to cry if you reach out as if to grab him."

"Nicknames already, Jay." I laughed lightly.

"Yeah Jeremiah is Jay and Autumn is Autty. They were both my idea." I smiled up at Nessie as I reached to pick up Jeremiah and as Seth reached to pick up Autumn. He put the shield down. I looked at him and he reached for my face, placing his palms on it.

"Hi Jeremiah, hi how are you. You're so beautiful, you look just like your dad," I felt a tear slip from my eye, "I love you so much okay, so much, don't you ever question it." I looked over at Seth holding Autumn. He was being very cautious because Autumn was much smaller than Jeremiah. Esme was helping Seth hold her correctly and once he got it he just stared at her. She was reaching to touch his face as well and he silently obeyed tilting his head down. She smiled at him and then came Seth's tear.

"Hi baby girl. I'm going to keep you safe forever. Cristy, she looks like you, look at her eyes." I could feel Jeremiah moving in my arms, his hands were now reaching out for Seth, just as Autumn's arms were now reaching out for me. We very carefully switched.

"Autumn we're going to get you all better, alright, and I know you can do it because you're so strong. You may be fooling everyone else, but not me."

"Jay look at you, you already have some muscles."

"Seth, the baby does not have any muscles." Everyone started laughing.

"Yeah he does, look at those indents. He's gunna' fight off anyone that messes with his sister just like he was doing before."

"Where's Jasper and Edward when you need them, I want to know what the babies are thinking and feeling."

"Do you guys want to hold them?"

"I don't know if they will let us Cristy." Bella spoke up.

"Well, here let's see." I handed Autumn very carefully over to Bella and Jay didn't put the shield up.

"Oh me next." Nessie walked over to Seth and he handed Jay over. Bella held Autumn for a few more seconds before she handed it over to Rosalie, but she couldn't the shield went back up.

"Jeremiah, what's wrong? Rosalie is fine, can you put the shield down?" The shield didn't go down, so I took Autumn back and handed her to Rosalie myself; the shield dropped.

"Well look at that. Jay puts the shield down only if Cristy or Seth hands someone his sister," Carlisle was just as astonished as the rest of us, "I wonder…. Rosalie could you pass Autumn over to Bella?" Rosalie nodded and passed the baby back to Bella with no problem.

"Now Bella pass the baby to Esme," the shield went back up, "That's just amazing. It's like it's developing it's own trust system." I took the baby back and handed it to Esme, and when Esme was done she handed Autumn to me so I could hand her to Alice.

"I'm sorry, I'm being greedy, Carlisle do you want to hold Jay." Carlisle nodded and Nessie handed him back to Seth so Seth could hand him to Carlisle.

"This is…this is really amazing, it's brilliant." Carlisle was simply blown away.

"Carlisle how do I go about helping Autumn, she is very small."

"Cameron said that you are suppose to breast feed her. So let's get you some food and then you can start nursing."

"What would you like Cristy? More french toast?" I smiled at Esme nodding.

"Thanks Esme."

"You're so welcome. Come on guys, let's give the new parents some space." I looked over at Seth who was already looking at me.

_We're parents! This is insane. _All he could do was smile at me_._

Carlisle handed Jeremiah back to Seth and Alice handed Autumn back to me.

"I'm always free to baby sit. I don't think I'll ever go back to school so just let me know."

"Oh crap school!" Nessie rolled her eyes at my reaction as she walked out with everyone else. I kind of rolled my eyes at myself. School was the last think I should be worried about.

Seth and I sat down in the rocking chairs conveniently placed right in front of the cribs. We just sat silently together, our attention not on the other but on the babies, on these spectacular babies. No matter how many times we thought it or said it we still couldn't get ourselves to believe that this was all real, that all of this had happened. Just the other day we were chilling out in my room, and today we were rocking our kids, watching them smile.

"Cristy?" I looked up at him, his facial expression showing concern.

"Yeah?"

"Are you sure you have to go up against the Volturi alone? I mean just look, look at them. I don't want something to happen and-"

"Our kids are all the more reason for me to do this. I can't risk the chance of them not having someone," I sighed, "even though your dad passed Seth, you still had the whole pack to love you."

"So what are you saying Crsity? You would be my dad in this situation? That if you died at least they will have this family? I'm selfish with you Cristy. My parents loved each other a lot, there was no doubt, but my mom was able to move on because time heals all wounds. Imprinting is not like that at all, time just makes things worse, the day by day struggle of knowing that you are never coming back. I can't even wrap my head around it. I thought I lost you twice already, and there is no way in hell that it will happen a third time. I need you."

"I need you too Seth that's why I have to do this alone. I can do this, I just feel it. I still have a few days to learn the power."

"You only have five more days Cristy and I'm not saying that because I doubt you, I'm just saying that it's not a lot of time. I know you'll figure it out. I just….. I just want to be there if something goes wrong. Right now you're not letting anyone help except for Bella."

"Everyone is helping, but just not directly in the fight. Everyone will be keeping me safe by keeping the babies safe."

"But who keeps you safe."

"I will. You've seen what I can do. I've gone against almost everyone in this house."

"You can get distracted Cristy. Last time you were distracted Emmett pummeled you into the ground." Esme walked in right then with a tray of French toast.

"How about you guys eat something." She gave us a concerned look as she placed the tray on the medium sized table near the cribs.

"Food always makes things better."

"Thanks Esme."

"I really don't mean to interfere, but. . . Cristy, just know that we are all here for you and that we are all prepared to help you fight whether it comes to it or not. Seth, just like the rest of us, only wants to be there incase something goes wrong, incase you get distracted, incase Aro has his own plans. No one really knows what's going to happen in five days, not even Alice. We can only go based on our past experiences which have shown that there is power in numbers. We all understand your responsibility as Potenza and we all appreciate the fact that you want to keep us safe, but see the fact that we all want to keep you safe as well."

"Yeah Cristy, it's no different with the pack, they feel the same way." I didn't know what to say. I completely understood what Esme was saying but I was still on edge. I sighed. I didn't like it but I was going to have to give in.

"So we need a new plan?" Seth's eyes quickly filled with relief at my response, Esme just smiled.

"Well not completely new, just edited, but that's later tonight. You guys eat before the food gets cold." Seth thanked Esme and we put the babies back in the cribs so we could eat.


End file.
